


Love's Sacrifice

by TayTay123456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Growing Up With War, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 90
Words: 230,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456
Summary: What if Snape saw Lily's daughter and not James Potter's son? Holly Potter, who has a fierce heart and burning desire to save those she loves. Severus, the darkly sacrificial man who has nothing but loyalty left to give. Or does he have more? The one he shouldn't love, does he save her from death or does she lead him to a fate worse than what he already has? AU. Begins OotP. Written in Four Parts. Part One is Fifth Year. Part Two is Sixth Year. Part Three is Sixth Year. Part Four is mainly Seventh Year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 79
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have written this story over the course of three and a half years. Part One (Fifth Year) was written in 2016 and there are time I cringe at the immaturity of both my writing and Holly Potter's actions. However, I am proud to have somewhat increased the clarity of my writing as time has passed. As for my dear Holly, she grows so organically in this long adventure. She is incredible and I enjoy my time with her and the rest of the characters. Thank you for giving this story a try. Even if you don't like it, I thank you for giving me a fair chance. ALSO, I am currently still writing the ending. Therefore, this is a WIP. Constructive criticism or well wishes are always welcome. - TayTay123456

Holly Potter wasn’t aware that she was dreaming until it was too late to force herself awake. She was walking, but it was dark enough that she couldn’t see any of her surroundings. She could feel the icy, wet fingers of grass trying to grasp her bare legs. In the ringing, suffocating silence she could just hear the sound of the ocean. Her breathing was shallow, but she could still smell a musty, rotten odor. Forcing herself not to gag, she clamped her hand over her mouth and kept walking. It was almost as if she was being forced to walk closer to the rotten smell. The further she went, the darker and colder it became. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and her body broke out with gooseflesh.

She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest and her fingers shook as she heard a hissing sound in front of her. She dropped her hand from her mouth and clenched her fingers into fists. If she was going to die, she would try her hardest to maim whatever monster was making that wretched hissing sound. Then, she heard him. His voice was nearly impossible to describe. Pitched low, yet held an inhumane note to it. The hissing continued as he sneered, “Have you finally come to me, my dear? Where is your band of saviors? Where is that old man whom you claim to adore so much?”

Holly felt sudden and acute relief to know that none of her friends, nor Dumbledore or Ron’s parents were here. Not Sirius or Remus. Not even any of her teachers. Just her and Voldemort. As the relief ebbed away, hot anger was there to take its place. Holly opened her mouth and retorted loudly, “Professor Dumbledore is much more than an old man. He will defeat you. He’s greater than you could ever be.”

A cackling, sinister laugh filled the night air and somehow made it colder. Holly’s heart hammered against her ribcage in a painful way as she desperately wished for her wand. Where was it? Why didn’t she have it? What was she to do now? She squinted in an attempt to see the monster hidden within the darkness, but she saw nothing. Voldemort’s sickening laugh trailed off as he asked, “Are you afraid, Potter?”

“Not of you.” She snarled as rage continued to fill her to the brink of madness. Her entire body shook as she took two steps forward. “Show yourself, coward! Fight me like a man! Stop playing around and fight!”

Her screeching turned to inhuman noises of rage as she went crashing through the thick grass. This felt good. The anger, the coursing waves of feeling crashing through her was the best thing she had ever felt. Just as Holly saw the shadowed outline of Voldemort standing alongside the ocean side, a warm hand snuck from behind and wrapped around her waist. The person yanked her back several feet within the span of a single second.

She struggled and snarled, “Let me go! Let go of me now!”

The body was that of a male. She could not see his face, but she felt the tall length of his body and the subtle feel of wiry muscles underneath his robes. The man spoke an incantation, but Holly was too caught up in the sound of her own heartbeat and Voldemort’s cold laughter to hear her rescuer’s voice. There was a blinding blue-white light and then she was being yanked through the air, through time, through space. This feeling was closely related to the yanking feeling of a Portkey, yet much worse. She landed roughly, but was cushioned by the man. Her vision was blurry for a moment before he came into view. His hands were running lightly over her arms as his familiar voice spoke in an unfamiliar tone.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, “Do you have any injuries?”

She laid her head upon his shoulder and felt the loud thumping of his heart. She murmured in a soft voice, “I’m okay now that I’m here with you, Severus.”

She woke with a sharp gasp as she bolted upward in bed. Cold sweat was running down her back as she flicked her long, sticky hair away from her face. A headache was slicing away at her brain, but all she could do was burry her face into her palms and rub pitifully at her forehead. Her scar was stinging, but that was nothing new to her. She had spent the last five weeks with constant nightmares followed by continuous headaches. A quiet hooting noise made her look up; she could see blurry outline of Hedwig sitting atop her cage.

After rooting around on her bedside table, she found her glasses and slipped them over the bridge of her small nose. Hedwig, her beautiful snowy owl, was perched in a dignified manner. Tied to her leg was a small piece of parchment. Excitement flared up inside of her as she tiptoed to Hedwig and carefully took the letter from the owl’s leg. However, as soon as she opened it, her heart thudded in disappointment. The letter read: _Be ready. Love, Sirius._

  
Anger caused her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She huffed, “Be ready for what, exactly? That’s not a lot to go on.”

She read the letter once more, shredded it, threw it aside, and flopped onto her bed. She was sweaty and irritable and downright embarrassed about her nightmare. Why was Snape, who loathed Holly Potter more than any other student in the entire castle, in her dream? Why did he save her? Where was Dumbledore or Sirius? Hermione and Ron? She could still feel the length of his body; feel the tenderness of his fingertips as they trailed across her arms.

Her cheeks burned with a searing blush as she watched the sunrise through her barred window. She wondered how that letter became attached to Hedwig’s leg when there was no way for Hedwig to fly about. She had been, as all of the previous years, locked away in her cage. Holly had managed to pick the lock and allow Hedwig to mingle around her bedroom, but not once had she been allowed to send or retrieve letters.  
Thinking of her lack of letters made hot anger course through her veins once again. Why hadn’t anybody contacted her since the summer holiday?

She knew Voldemort was growing in power, despite her lack of evidence since the Triwizard Tournament, but that didn’t mean powerful wizards such as Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, or Mr. Weasley couldn’t find ways to contact her besides owl postage. Hadn’t she proved how valuable she was? Hadn’t she proved she had what it took to duel against Voldemort? And, for some reason, if she hadn’t proven herself, then why hadn’t anybody told her so? Was she so easily forgotten? So easily tossed to the side? Why was she being left in the dark while Voldemort rose to power and continued to plot her death?

These were the same painful questions that had been festering beneath her skin for the last five weeks. Day and night, it never ended. It was a vicious cycle of abuse from the Dursleys, mind-numbing nightmares that left her sleepless and ear-splitting headaches that hardly ever faded. Once the sun rose, she listened to the sounds of the Dursleys waking. As she heard Uncle Vernon unlocking the dozens of locks on her door, she jumped up and shoved Hedwig into her cage. Uncle Vernon threw the door open, suspiciously cast his eyes around and then barked, “You have five minutes to shower and dress before you are to be downstairs, cooking breakfast.”

Because Holly knew how the game went, she showered as quickly as possible and stumbled down the staircase. She cooked at a fast speed, but knew better than to undercook the fried eggs or burn the toast. After serving all three Dursleys the correct portion of breakfast, Holly began to wash dishes. When nobody was watching her, she snatched up a piece of toast and chewed quickly. After washing the dry food down with some water, she continued washing dishes.

Her day continued just as miserable and just as boring as every other day that she had spent in this hell. Everything irritated her. The heat. The sound of the television. Dudley snoring on the sofa. Aunt Petunia’s flower beds. Her glasses, which continued to slip down her sweaty nose. She desperately wished she was old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts. If that was the case, she would have turned Dudley into a pig, corrected her eyesight that way she would not be wearing her stupid glasses, and Apparate to Hogwarts so she could demand answers from Dumbledore.

A small gift, perhaps given by a merciful hand of fate, was that Holly no longer had to mow the lawn. For the last three weeks, there had been a shortage on the local water supply. This summer was welcoming a drought. It was a small gift not to have to mow the lawn in the beating heat, but that also meant Holly didn’t get proper amounts of water when doing the chores outside. She had, from the earliest memory she could remember, drank from the water hose when finishing outside chores. The water spicket, no matter how much she tried, would produce no water.

That’s how she found herself gasping and shivering as the sun finally set. She had spent all day in the heat: trimmed the hedges, planted seedlings, fertilized the flower beds, pulled weeds, rearranged the patio furniture, and scrubbed the sides of the house with a new chemical cleaner Aunt Petunia was fond of. As Holly forced her body under the showerhead, she decided she wasn’t fond of Aunt Petunia’s chemical cleaner at all. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon knocked loudly on the bathroom door and yelled, “Hurry up, girl!”

Holly rinsed her hair, shut the water off, and wrapped herself in a towel. Her fingertips were pink and raw from the cleaner. The back of her neck was sunburnt badly enough that it was in the process of blistering. She slipped her glasses off, tossed them on her bedside table and promptly fell asleep.

She dreamed of Voldemort again. He was killing innocent Muggles right in front of her. Maiming them. Taunting them. Murdering them. Holly struggled, trying to force herself to stop him. Then, Snape was there again. He was pulling her away from her enemy. Pulling her further and further away until she was safely under his arm.  
The dream abruptly ended as she sat up and groaned. The pain in her head was horrid, but that was almost forgotten as she heard a familiar voice whispered, “Holly? Are you okay?”

She let out a high-pitched yelp and then another voice snarled, “I thought Sirius warned her to be ready? That we were coming?”

“Nobody told me anything.” Holly retorted in a venomous voice as she blindly reached for her glasses. Hermione, who had been the first to speak, grabbed Holly’s hand and murmured a quiet incantation. Holly’s anger subsided for a moment as the world came into shocking clarity around her. She grabbed her glasses, shoved them into the pocket of her shorts, and glanced around. The terrifying Auror, Moody, was leaning against the wall while Mr. Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley smiled as if this were a perfectly normal occasion. “Why are you all here?”  
Moody rolled his one good eye and roughly said, “Hurry and pack your bags.”

Holly and Hermione quietly and quickly packed while Holly’s mind ran with questions. Holly turned to Hermione a moment later and stated, “I can’t believe you did a spell to enhance my eyesight while we were away from Hogwarts.”

Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact voice, “We will be learning that very spell this year at school. Therefore, it would be on the list of spells we are allowed to practice over the holidays. I have begun studying for this year. You haven’t, have you, Holly?”

Holly muttered irritably, “Been too busy being a slave.”

Hermione bit her lip as her brown eyes ran over Holly’s face. She quietly admitted, “You do look tired.”

“Alright,” Moody said, “That’s enough. Let’s get going.”

“Don’t mind, Moody.” Fred whispered as they all walked down the staircase, “He’s been a bit worse than normal…because of You-Know-Who.”

Holly rolled her eyes and squeezed her wand as Moody opened the front door. He muttered underneath his breath, although Holly had no clue what he said, before Holly’s prized possession came flying from inside the cupboard. It was Holly’s Firebolt. Her heart soared in her chest, despite her exhaustion. She would be flying.

Moody and the Weasleys all called out an incantation Holly had never heard before. A moment passed where nothing happened. Then, quite suddenly, four brooms appeared in front of them. Each man mounted their broom while Holly frowned at Hermione. She asked, “Where’s your broom?”

Hermione looked as if she might be sick at any moment. She mumbled, “I’m to ride with you, Moody said.”

Holly nodded and gestured with her chin. “Get on then.”

Hermione was attached to Holly like a leech, but Holly didn’t care. She went up immediately after a powerful kickoff, ignoring the scared squeak Hermione made. She followed closely to Moody as he gruffly barked orders at her. He snarled, “You stay by me, Potter! If Death Eaters show up, you stay by me!”

Fortunately, the ride passed with no Death Eaters. Holly’s heart was pounding happily and she couldn’t help the big grin that stretched across her face. The wind was blowing her messy hair around and she could see, from a glance at the Weasley twins, that they were enjoying flying just as much as she was. It ended all too soon as Holly watched Moody touch down in a shadowed Muggle park. Holly followed suite while Hermione whimpered.

The moment the Firebolt came to the ground, Hermione hopped off and drew her wand. Holly held her broom at her side while her right hand wielded her wand. Moody lead the group while the Weasleys and Hermione blocked Holly in a square formation. This irritated Holly quite a bit- she could care for herself and was not in need of protection- but she didn’t say any of this out loud. They came to what looked like an ordinary Muggle apartment building. However, after several moments, the building split in two and revealed a black door. Holly’s shocked face must have been comical because the Weasley brothers laughed quietly. _What was this place?_


	2. Chapter Two

“Come on, Potter.” Moody snarled in an annoyed voice, “I’m sure you’re itching to see Sirius.”

“Sirius lives here?” She asked quickly as Moody pulled her along.

“Yes.” Moody replied curtly. He did a complex knocking pattern on the door before it opened. He shoved Holly inside and she stumbled before catching herself. The door slammed shut behind her as everyone piled inside. Moody gripped her by the elbow and began to drag her forward. Irritation rose sharply and Holly had to force herself not to reach up and smack Moody in the face for man-handling her.

They traveled down a long, narrow hallway. They made it halfway down the hallway before Holly saw Hermione and the twins dart up a staircase. They gave her sympathetic expressions, but Holly had no time to say a word to them before Moody threw a door open and tossed her inside. She whirled around with fury on her face, fully ready to take on the famous Auror without a thought to her own safety. But a joyful croak of her name stopped her from retaliating.

“Holly!” Sirius spoke in a rough, yet happily relieved tone. She whirled back around, barely noticing anybody else in the large room. With a massive grin on her face, she barreled forward on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around her godfather. She stuck her nose against his shoulder and breathed him in. His scent was familiar; slightly musty and wild.

He pulled back and held her at arm’s length. His dark eyes were sad as he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” She replied quietly.

Sirius’s eyes roamed across her face before his jaw tightened. His voice was dark as he asked, “What have those Muggles been doing to you?”

Holly blinked and mumbled, “Nothing unusual.”

He pushed her messy hair aside before saying, “Dumbledore, I want Holly taken care of before we discuss anything tonight.”

“Of course, Sirius. I would have it no other way.” Holly heard the soft and familiar voice of her mentor. A moment passed before Dumbledore came into her view. He was wearing dark purple robes and his half-moon spectacles. He was smiling gently as he asked, “What is the matter, my dear?”

“Look.” Sirius growled, “Look at her neck. Her shoulder. Her eyes.”

The normal twinkling of Dumbledore’s blue eyes was replaced with a sorrow she did not quite understand as he sighed and softly inspected the blisters and bruises covering her neck and shoulder.

“It just so happens that we have a most knowledgeable man on the subject of remedies.” Dumbledore gestured behind her and then another figure appeared in her vision. She knew who it was before he came forward because she could smell him. A crisp smell with an herbal after-tone. Like the ocean and the forest. Snape. He was wearing his normal pitch-black robes. His long hair was the same. His dark, menacing gaze was the same. Yet he was completely different. She felt an involuntary blush coat her cheeks as Dumbledore gestured once more and murmured, “What do you make of her injury, Severus?”

His dark eyes flickered to her gaze just once before focused on the shiny blisters on the side of her neck. He said, “These can be easily taken care of. As for the bruises…”

His expression was blank, which left Holly feeling more frustrated. She found herself wanting to know exactly what he was thinking. He never once touched her as Sirius continued to hold her hair away from her neck and shoulder. Dumbledore met her gaze and asked, “Holly, how did you obtain these injuries?”

“Sunburn.” Holly muttered, “And Dudley got ahold of me when my back was turned. Not much I could do about it.”

“That fat, good-for-nothing-“ Sirius ranted in a tense mutter. After her godfather had called Dudley several colorful names, Holly grinned.

Snape spoke in a deep and quiet voice, “Give me half an hour and I will return with what is needed.”

Dumbledore nodded as Snape stepped back and Apparated.

There was a long moment of silence before Dumbledore patted Sirius on the shoulder in a gentle manner and then turned to speak to Moody and Mr. Weasley, “Won’t you two sit down and have a bit of stew? Molly made a most delicious meal.”

“Mrs. Weasley is here?” Holly asked to cover up the loud sound of her growling stomach.

Sirius slowly dropped her dark hair and said, “Yes. She is upstairs, likely washing clothes. That woman always stays busy.”

Holly dropped into a nearby chair and laid her elbows on the long, wooden table in front of her. She surveyed the room as Moody and Mr. Weasley sat across from her. They were talking in terse whispers with Dumbledore. Sirius sat to the right of Holly and asked, “Are you hungry, Holly?”

She shook her head and lied, “Not too much.”

Once she spoke, Dumbledore turned to her and asked, “How has your holiday been, Holly? Not too terrible, I hope.”

Fire ignited inside of her in less than a second. A heavy scowl appeared on her face and her hands shook so badly that she carefully slipped them underneath the table to hide her reaction. She muttered hotly, “Quite terrible, actually.”

She saw sorrow in those familiar blue eyes and listened to the note of guilt in his voice as he replied, “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m afraid that it is necessary to stay at that dreadful place each summer. It is a way to protect you.”

She wanted to tell him how much she hated being protected. A small part of her, a dark part she did not want to pay close attention to, wanted to tell Dumbledore how all of his protection had failed to keep her safe from Voldemort so far. Moody was frowning deeply at her and Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable with the heavy silence. Sirius was watching her carefully, but it was Dumbledore she paid strict attention to.

“I guess,” She mumbled, “I should ask how staying with the Dursleys is considered protection.”

Dumbledore replied, “That house offers you a blood-bound protection until you come of age at seventeen. This is old, ancestral magic put into place because of Petunia. She is your mother’s biological sister.”

Holly felt most of the anger die like the last wisps of smoke, but she knew it would rise again if she were to get upset. Idly, she decided the amount of uncharacteristic anger was due to lack of sleep and five weeks’ worth of spending time with the Dursleys. She sighed and asked, “I will have to stay there next summer as well, Professor?”

Dumbledore nodded and gravely said, “I’m afraid so.”

Holly nodded and felt the anger coiling around her heart once more. It was like a monster, fighting to break free of her body. More than willing to spew from her mouth and fly from her hands. She swallowed heavily and asked, “If this blood-protection is so important, why am I here now?”

Moody huffed, “You ask a lot of questions, Potter.”

“I find it ignorant not to ask questions.” Holly retorted hotly.

Sirius snorted in quiet laughter, which earned him a quick grin from Holly. They shared a moment of merriment before Dumbledore said, “I do not mind answering questions, especially when they are intelligent ones. Holly, you are here because we must inform you of all that has happened and all that we believe will happen. You have stayed at the Dursleys long enough, I believe, to keep the protection in place.”

“What’s been happening?” She asked quickly.

Dumbledore explained quietly, “Voldemort is building his army once again. Professor Moody and numerous other Aurors have reported Death Eaters returning to Voldemort at a rapid pace.”

Holly nodded. She was not surprised. After all, if she were a Dark Lord she would be rounding up her followers just as Voldemort was doing. Though, that knowledge didn’t stop the cold dread from sinking to the bottom of her hollow stomach like a rock. She asked, “What about the Death Eaters in Azkaban?”

“There have been no reports of breakouts,” Dumbledore replied, “Although it will not take much time before Voldemort manages to find a way to free his favorite Death Eaters.”

Mr. Weasley spoke up, “Fortunately, I see no signs of You-Know-Who attempting to infiltrate the Ministry.”

Moody snarled, “Malfoy and plenty others work for Voldemort and have jobs within the Ministry. It’s only a matter of time before that stupid git, Fudge, gets what’s coming for him.”

Dumbledore held up a hand and said, “I believe the Minister will come to see the truth. We must hope it happens sooner rather than later. I will continue to try to persuade him.”

“Holly,” Sirius spoke up, “Fudge is overrun with terror. He’s in denial over Voldemort coming back. Since the finale of the Tournament, he has been putting rubbish in the Daily Prophet about both you and Dumbledore.”

“What kind of rubbish?” Holly asked in annoyance.

Dumbledore smiled and replied, “None that you should worry about. He is simply scared. You will find, Holly, what men are truly made of during the darkest of times. People like the Minister lack courage.”

It was then that Snape came walking down the narrow hallway with his dark cape billowing behind him. He slipped into the kitchen and spoke in a voice filled with disdain, “I must sit there, Black.”

Sirius stood and tightly replied, “Of course, Professor Snape.”

Holly felt irritation well within her for their rude behavior toward one another, but she was too tired to talk. Too filled with the dark conversation she had just had. Snape sat down in the chair Sirius had been occupying the moment before, but she felt Snape in such a way that she hadn’t felt Sirius. The chair, she now realized, was much closer to her own. Snape’s legs were a mere two or three inches from her own. She was so focused on his ocean and forest scent that she didn’t realize Dumbledore was saying a farewell to Mr. Weasley and Moody until both men Apparated.

Dumbledore walked around the edge of the table, but Holly realized his eyes were on the two older men and not her at all. Sirius was questioning Snape on the wide selection of potion vials laid across the table. A few moments passed before Snape snapped, “Unlike you, I am confident in my abilities and my own knowledge to care for an injured child. I will only tell you once to step back and allow me to do my work.”

Sirius huffed, “I wouldn’t put it pass you to poison her, Snape. I’m not going anywhere.”

Holly wasn’t entirely sure why Snape’s eyes suddenly widened in outrage. Honestly, Holly had been worried Snape would poison her on more than one occasion. In fact, he had once threatened to pour a truth potion into her drink. This is, of course, illegal for teachers to do to student. She didn’t think Snape really cared about rules, though. She gulped as Snape whirled around and was suddenly in Sirius’s personal space. His voice was but a whisper as he said, “How dare you? You’ve only continued to prove how ignorant and childish you are, Black. You know nothing about me, or Dumbledore himself, which is clear because of the sentence you just uttered.”

Sirius smirked darkly before saying, “Oh, I know you better than you think. I know what you’ve done, Snape. Never forget that. I will never trust you with Holly’s welfare. That won’t change.”

Dumbledore stepped between the two and Snape immediately turned back to the table. He pulled a small cauldron out of his robe pocket and began to pour vials into the pot. Holly’s eyes stayed glued to Snape’s movements, but her ears were trained to the quiet conversation between Dumbledore and Sirius.

“I very well trust Severus.” Dumbledore murmured, “That was a clear display of mistrust, Sirius, and I have to say I am disappointed. I know the two of you have differences-“

“It is well beyond simple differences, Albus.” Sirius hissed.

“I understand that, but now is not the time for personal issues.” Dumbledore stressed, “Now is the time for all to band together against Voldemort. Severus is every bit on our side as Holly is. I promise to you that there is no ill-will hidden within Severus Snape.”

Sirius glanced at Holly. His dark eyes turned to Snape before Sirius asked, “How can you be so sure, after all he has done?”

There was a pause before Dumbledore whispered, “It is our actions that show others who we are. Severus has acted out in bravery for the last fifteen years. He wants Voldemort dead just as much as we do.”

Sirius walked passed Dumbledore without another word. He softly touched Holly’s shoulder and asked, “Will you be alright? I think I will take my leave now. I am quite tired. Your room is right upstairs. You’ll be sharing with Hermione.”

She gave a false smile and nodded. Nerves were eating at her insides as Sirius exited the room. Now it was just Snape and Dumbledore. The conversation over the last fifteen minutes was stirring around in her head continuously until she thought she was getting a headache again.

Dumbledore sat across from Holly and summoned a plate full of sweet treats. He smiled at Holly and said, “I do have such a sweet tooth after a long, hard day. Would either of you fancy a chocolate biscuit?”

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her stomach in a nervous gesture as Snape came to her side. He looked menacing and imposing as usual. Tall and clad in black. Her heart pounded oddly in her chest.


	3. Chapter Three

Snape finally turned toward her. It was only after his eyes met her own- if only for a single second- that she realized those black orbs were what she had been waiting for. He carefully lifted her hair and pushed it behind her back and she tried not to shiver, but to no success. Snape’s eyes flickered to meet hers once more as she continued to shiver. He said nothing as his fingertips touched her head and pushed slightly. She tilted her neck and exposed the row of nasty burns. Her stomach was filled with jumping frogs and her heart was beating unevenly in her chest. She felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she waited for his fingertips to touch her. It seemed like an eternity before he did.

His touch was not what she expected. His fingertips were warm and firm, yet not rough. She had never given Professor Snape’s hands much thought until now, but she could feel how long his fingers were. Long, smooth, and slim. Like the perfect artist’s hand. His touch was gentle, which surprised her the most. She would never have thought this man to be gentle. In fact, she usually thought of Snape to be as gentle as the Hungarian Horntail dragon she faced last year.

She cast a nervous glance at the close-up of Snape’s face. His eyes were focused pointedly on the motion of his fingertips on her neck. She could see his left hand held a blue potion that he was carefully pouring on the wounds. She saw, for the very first time, no flaws on her Potions Master; she only saw beauty. Dumbledore was watching them closely as he munched happily on his chocolate biscuit. A moment more passed where Holly blankly stared ahead and thought only of the wonderful feeling of Snape’s fingers easing the pain of her burns.

After some time, his fingers disappeared and she felt great disappointment. She watched as he capped a vial and shoved it into his pocket. He handed her a dark green vial and instructed, “You are to put this on your bruises twice a day. Do not put too much. Just a dab per bruise will do. Your blisters will be completely healed by morning.”

“Thank you, sir.” Holly whispered quietly.

She hadn’t meant to speak, but found herself guilty over Sirius’s accusations earlier. She wasn’t sure why Snape looked so surprised, but he masked the expression quickly before saying, “You’re welcome, Miss Potter.”

Dumbledore spoke up, “Thank you, Severus. You have done a wonderful job, as usual. I do believe Fawkes is calling me back to Hogwarts. It seems Minerva needs to speak with me. Will you show Holly to her bedroom? Holly, I shall be back within the next day or two. Stay here with Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasleys.”

He disappeared as quickly as Snape had earlier. Holly muttered, “I really want to learn how to do that.”

Snape replied in his usual curt voice, “You will in your sixth year. Come and follow me.”

Holly eventually found out that it was just past midnight when she arrived at the magical apartment Hermione and Ron called 12 Grimmauld Place. After Snape wordlessly showed her up the staircase and to her bedroom, he disappeared and she was left with a sleepy Hermione. They spoke for a few minutes before both girls climbed into their beds and fell asleep. Holly was woken around mid-morning from a rather embarrassing dream of Snape by a wide-eyed redhead. Ron exclaimed, “Holly! Fred and George said Death Eaters followed you guys last night.”

Holly grinned, her dream of Snape forgotten for the moment, as she shook her head and replied, “They lied to you, Ron.”

He rolled his dark blue eyes and blushed when he caught a glance of Hermione in her nightgown. Hermione blushed too and pulled the covers up to her neck before saying, “We will see you in the kitchen for breakfast soon, Ron. Get out, so we may change clothes.”

Holly giggled at the awkward exchange between her two best friends. She wondered if Hermione realized Ron now had more interest in Hermione than he ever did before. After the girls donned denim jeans and fresh t-shirts, they ventured downstairs. They met the Weasley twins in the hallway and they all reached the kitchen at the same time. They found Ron sitting beside Sirius and both seemed to be discussing Quidditch. Sirius gave a tired smile and greeted, “Good morning, girls.”

Holly gave a small smile and sat right across from Sirius and Ron. Hermione sat to her right and the twins sat to the right of Hermione. Molly was at the stove alongside the left corner of the kitchen; Holly hadn’t realized there even was a stove during the night. She must have been more tired than she originally thought. Quite suddenly, glass cups and plates appeared before them all. Two place settings appeared beside two empty chairs. Holly felt her shoulders relax as Ron brought Fred and George in on the heated conversation at his favorite Quidditch team. Sirius gave a small, rough laugh. The sound made Holly very happy.

Molly Weasley came forward with a dirty apron wrapped around her plump middle. She waved her wand as she ruffled her three sons on the head. Orange juice filled all of their cups, which Holly immediately drank. Molly gave a soft smile before patting Holly on the shoulder and refilling her cup once more. She asked, “Did you sleep well, Holly, my dear?”

“Yes mam,” Holly replied, “Thank you.”

“Well, I hope you’re hungry, dear.” Molly said as she handed a newspaper to Sirius.

“Yes mam,” Holly repeated, “I’m definitely hungry.”

It was right as Molly was dishing out hot servings of eggs, bacon, and sausages that Mr. Weasley walked in. He sat at one of the two empty chairs before giving Molly a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Hermione and Holly, which left his blue eyes wrinkled at the corners. Oddly enough, Holly found the look to be very handsome on Mr. Weasley. She felt a surge of affection for the Weasley parents as Molly slapped Fred’s hand with a wooden spoon. She fretted, “Save enough for your sister and father. Arthur, I’m heading upstairs to wake up Ginny. Do fill your plate.”

She disappeared and Fred reached over, swiping a large handful of bacon and splitting it with his twin. George grinned when he caught Holly laughing quietly at their antics. He leaned over and whispered, “Watch it or I might steal your food.”

She returned to stuffing her mouth full of deliciously cheesy eggs while occasionally joining in conversation with Ron and Sirius or Hermione or Mr. Weasley. Only after Ginny and Molly returned did Holly reach for a second serving of eggs and sausages. Breakfast carried on in a much longer and joyous occasion than it ever did at the Dursleys’ house. As Molly waved her wand and cleared the table, Holly automatically offered to wash dishes. Molly waved her away with a smile and said, “You kids go find a way to occupy yourselves.”

The twins immediately ran up the staircase, talking in excited whispers, as they went to their bedroom and closed the door. As Ron, Hermione, and Holly went up the staircase Holly asked, “What are those two up to?”

“This is their last year of school,” Ron replied, “They’re taking the joke shop very seriously. They have been experimenting on products and sending out flyers and pamphlets for weeks. In fact, they both came in with cardboard boxes last night.”

“Last night?” Holly questioned as they all lounged on her bed. “But they were with us last night. How did they have time to get boxes full of…full of what?”

Ron and Holly looked at Hermione, waiting for her intelligent answer. She rolled her eyes and explained, “They probably bought a shipment of products and had them delivered near the Dursleys’ house. I bet they used a Summoning Charm as soon as we landed on the Dursleys’ front steps. In fact, I’m sure of it because Fred walked around the side of their house without his dad or Professor Moody.”

Ron grinned, “They’re brilliant.”

Holly nodded happily and agreed, “Definitely.”

“What else do they have besides those great treats?”

Ron exclaimed, “Oh! They have loads of things! All kinds of funny magical items. Neither one will tell me much, but they did say they were experimenting with other stuff besides just joke gifts and sweets.”

Holly was just about to start guessing on the different experiments the twins were probably doing when she noticed who stood in the bedroom doorway. Holly’s eyes widened and she loudly said, “Hello, Professor Dumbledore.”

Ron nearly fell off of the bed as he turned around. His cheeks turned red as he stuttered, “O-Oh, hi, Professor. Um, how long have you been standing there?”

His blue eyes were twinkling lively as he replied, “Not too terribly long, Mr. Weasley. How are you doing this morning?”

“I’m doing well, sir.” Ron replied.

“And you, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore came further into the bedroom. He glanced around before meeting Hermione’s gaze. She said, “I’m doing fine, Professor. How are you?”

“I’m well enough.” Dumbledore smiled and gestured to Holly, “I do believe I will have to borrow your friend, though. Holly, if you could come with me…”

Holly stood up and quietly followed Dumbledore after offering a confused shrug with Ron. Her mind was fueled with questions, but she stayed silent as she followed Dumbledore down the stairs. Instead of going through the kitchen, he led her down another narrow hallway. They passed a dusty sitting room and a few rooms with closed doors. After turning down a smaller hallway, they came to a door that stood ajar. Besides a small bathroom a few feet down the hallway, this was the only other room within the immediate vicinity. Dumbledore pushed the door open and gestured Holly inside with a swoop of his arms.

The room was larger than she had expected, but not overly big. The lighting was poor, as was most of Grimmauld Place. There was a dim-lit lamp in the corner of the room and a large sofa in the back corner. It was a bit dirty and she was pretty sure she didn’t want to sit on it. On the opposite side of the room stood a long wooden desk with a small potion station. There were numerous vials, jarred ingredients, cutting boards, knives, spoons, and cauldrons. There were no windows and only one small chair directly in the middle of the room. The floors were dark, dirty, and made of hard concrete. Holly turned and asked, “What’s this room for, Professor?”

Dumbledore said, “I wish you to be trained, Holly. There is some magic you will not learn at Hogwarts because the majority of the wizarding world considers certain magic beyond the capabilities of children. I disagree.”

Holly stared steadily at those wise blue eyes as she asked, “What kind of magic?”

“It is magic of the mind,” He explained, “A complex and difficult magic that does not necessarily require a wand. There are few in our world who have mastered the abilities to handle and understand the magic of the mind.”

Holly swallowed and hesitantly replied, “I don’t do overly well with most magic, sir. I do quite well with Defensive spells…and I do alright with Charms, but I’m no good at any other magic, sir.”

Dumbledore smiled softly and replied, “The key to learning is patience and understanding. Talent does not always play a factor, but rather determination.”

When Holly did not speak, Dumbledore stepped forward and stated, “I believe you have plenty of determination, Miss Potter. I have confidence that you can excel at the task I am about to ask you to participate in.”

Holly felt a surge of pride at his words. She took a deep breath and nodded before saying, “Of course, sir.”

His smile grew a bit bigger before he said, “I would like you to train in the arts of Occlumency.”

The term was absolutely foreign to her. She asked, “Occlumency, sir?”

Dumbledore nodded and replied, “Yes. There are few who can claim to be masters of such a feat. I, myself, do well with Occlumency. It is the art of closing one’s mind against an opponent. If you learn Occlumency, you could magically force an intruder from your mind.”

Dumbledore stepped closer and said, “It is imperative that you learn how to block your own mind from others, Holly. Voldemort is extremely skilled at entering a person’s mind and controlling them. He has been known to alter one’s emotions and plant false visions. It is wise for us to assume he might try the same with you.”

Holly felt the same cold dread from the night before. It crawled up her throat and wrapped around her vocal cords. She nodded wordlessly.

Dumbledore’s eyes roamed over her blank face for a moment before explaining: “Those who have reached mastery levels in the art of Occlumency are called Occulmens. Only two are able to aid you in this endeavor. One is myself, but I’m afraid I will be quite busy for the next few weeks. However, Professor Snape is willing to teach you.”

Holly’s eyes widened as she asked, “Professor Snape, sir?”

He nodded and his long, silver beard moved about. Holly asked, “When?”

Dumbledore replied, “As soon as possible. You are vulnerable from now until you learn. You have no way to cast Voldemort out if he were to try entering your mind today. You understand the seriousness of these lessons, correct, Holly?”

She nodded and said, “Yes. I understand.”

Dumbledore touched her shoulder and said, “I trust you to understand that your differences with Professor Snape over the years must be put aside for the greater good.”

Holly nodded numbly. She doubted Dumbledore could possibly understand her feelings involving Professor Snape at the moment. A few seconds of silence passed before he quietly asked, “How are your bruises and blisters?”

“The blisters are gone.” She replied as she looked up and met his gaze, “The bruises are nothing. They will heal over time. The potion is helping.”

Dumbledore looked so steadily at her that she felt embarrassed. She wondered what he was thinking and nearly started to squirm before he spoke in a soft tone. “Professor Snape cares about your welfare, Holly. He is a dark man, but not in the same sense as Voldemort. It is rather unfortunate that most people see Severus’s darkness, but cannot distinguish between the different shades of dark.”

Holly frowned and murmured, “How are there different shades of dark, Professor? If a person is dark, then they are dark…right?”

Dumbledore smiled and replied, “You would do well to keep an open-mind. Not everything is as it seems, you know.”


	4. Chapter Four

Before she could ask more questions, Professor Snape walked into the room. His black robes were wrapped around his tall figure. His long, black hair was somewhat oily, but Holly didn’t find it nearly as unattractive as before. His skin was very pale, much like alabaster. She wondered if it was as smooth as it looked to be. He met eyes with Dumbledore and then glanced at Holly before he said, “Headmaster.”

Dumbledore smiled happily and greeted, “Severus, my boy. I was just explaining Occlumency to Holly here.”

Snape raised a perfectly thin, dark brown and sarcastically stated, “I bet that went well.”

Holly felt an involuntary grin lift her lips as she replied, “Better than you might think.”

Both men looked at her- one with surprise and the other with annoyance. She hastily added, “Sir. I forgot to say ‘sir’ at the end.”

Dumbledore chuckled while Snape rolled his eyes. Dumbledore clapped Snape on the back and stated, “I will leave you to it, Severus. Don’t hesitate to call for me if you have need of me, my friend.”

Dumbledore walked out of the room and Holly blinked at Snape before awkwardly greeting, “Um, hello, Professor.”

Snape rolled his eyes once more and curtly replied, “Cut the pleasantries, Miss Potter. Let us get straight to work. Occlumency is an art that I doubt you will be able to comprehend, but I will try my best. As I’m sure the Headmaster already explained, Occlumency is the action of defending your mind against an intruder. The reason this is such a difficult magic to learn is because there are no textbook instructions to follow. No simple incantation. The only way to learn is with repetitive practice.”

Holly felt the same nervous energy she felt the night before; it seemed to be a feeling she experienced whenever Snape was in the same room as her. Underneath that delicious feeling, however, was a sickening queasiness. She didn’t think the Occlumency lessons were going to go well at all. It sounded beyond her understanding. Surely no kids her age had any idea how to magically block their minds from enemies? How was she to learn such a thing? Then, she pictured Voldemort’s inhumane eyes. The eyes of pure evil. The eyes of everything bad in the entire world. The eyes of murder, of cruelty, of suffering, and greed. With a great sigh, Holly gathered her thoughts and paid strict attention to Snape’s words. She couldn’t let such evil walk into her mind. She had to fight back. She had to protect herself.

Holly was, as she had known, right in her assumption about Occlumency. When Snape first opened his mouth and curtly barked, “Prepare yourself”, she had no idea what he meant. He pointed his wand at her, without saying words, and then she woke on the floor with a splitting headache. Snape was standing across the room, dark eyes gazing at her with pointed scrutiny. He remarked, “You had not a single defense. I slipped into your mind with no effort at all.”

Her cheeks felt hot as she stood on wobbly legs. Dread began to build in her stomach; what had he seen inside her mind? She gripped the rickety chair in the middle of the room. She wondered when she had fallen out of the damn thing before she opened her mouth and demanded in a shaky voice, “Stay out of my head.”

Snape sneered, “I would rather be any other place, but the Headmaster thinks this is necessary. Because I am best fit for this situation, we are both stuck together.” He pointed at the chair and demanded, “Sit down and attempt to block your mind from me.”

It went on with the same nasty remarks and headaches for hours until Holly woke for the twelfth time. A thin layer of clammy sweat was trickling down her back. Her dark hair, despite being pulled into a ponytail, was still damp with sweat. Her breathing was heavily accelerated in the musty, dim-lit room as she crawled into a sitting position. Taking a labored breath, she shoved off of the floor and to her feet. She swayed once before focusing her eyes on Snape. He was leaning against the wooden potion table, but Holly could hardly see any details because her vision was blurry from exhaustion. She panted, “Let’s try again.”

Snape replied, “I daresay you won’t be able to handle another round of mind-penetration, Potter. You are so very defenseless that I find myself believing the Dark Lord might win this war after all.”

Holly narrowed her eyes as her body burned with a hot anger. She felt a burst of strength as she retorted, “If you are so sure of his victory, why are you here?”

His only answer was to fling the door open with a flick of his wand. He raised one dark brow and demanded, “Be in this room at four o’clock tomorrow evening.”

Holly stumbled out of the room and through the maze of narrow hallways until she finally reached the base of the stairs. She half-walked and half-crawled to her bedroom, where she flopped onto the bed and dreamed of Severus Snape.

The summer continued with her Occlumency lessons, but with little success. She only managed to block Snape’s attempts on two occasions. During these particular sessions, she had been overly aware of Snape. He was standing too close. She could smell his ocean and forest scent. She could nearly taste it. This brought forth short motion pictures of her most private dreams involving him. In a complete panic, she had somehow managed to block Snape from entering her mind. It was toward the end of summer holidays, just two days before they were to return to Hogwarts, that Snape seemed to burst with absolute frustration.

“Why can you not grasp the most basic of concepts, Potter? Are you honestly this dense? I have been attempting to teach you, but you obviously have no will to learn. Why should I waste my valuable time with an ignorant, uncooperative brat such as yourself? You must figure out how you blocked me before and use that against me.”

Holly all but burst with anger as she jumped up and yelled, “I’ve been trying!”

Snape took a large lunge forward until he was nearly in Holly’s face before snarling, “Not hard enough.”

“What else do you want from me?” Holly demanded as hot tears of frustration leaked down her cheeks, “I come here every night and allow you to throw me about for hours. Do you think I _want_ you inside of my mind, seeing my most private thoughts?”

Snape hissed and took a step back. Holly watched in irritated interest as he rubbed at his large nose with his hand before curtly asking, “How did you block me the two times that you did? What were you thinking of?”

Her cheeks grew hotter than before. She felt the thudding of her heartbeat as she mumbled, “I’m not telling you that.”

“Whatever private business you didn’t want me to see, I most likely already have. Your mind is filled with stupid adventures with your friends and ghastly confrontations between yourself and that Muggle family. I have seen little else worth noticing. Regardless, what you didn’t want me to see the day you blocked me is the key to building your shield.”  
Holly chose to ignore his rude comments and asked, “Shield? What shield?”

Snape growled, “Have you listened to a word I have said for the past four weeks? You must learn to build a mental shield against intruders. You must concentrate and pull all your energy into a single point. That point is your shield.”

Holly blinked wordlessly.

Snape watched her for a long moment before snapping, “Get out. Get out! I will be informing the Headmaster that I cannot teach you any longer.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she shouted, “No!”

There was another pause before she stammered, “I-I don’t know how to build a shield, but I was panicking the time that I blocked you. I don’t know how I did it. All I felt was panic. My mind was preoccupied with…things I _really_ didn’t want you to see.”

Snape stared at her with his dark gaze and expressionless face. She stood, knees trembling, head aching, vision blurry. He said, “I want you to imagine whatever it is that you don’t want me to see. Imagine it and use that emotion to block me.”

Her eyes widened the slightest bit and she attempted to latch onto _any_ memory except the beautiful and wistful dreams of her Snape. Her tired mind scrambled, but there was nothing to catch. Nothing but soft liquid dreams of him. Within less than ten seconds, Snape had pointed his wand and wordlessly casted the spell.

_She was giggling as she rolled across her large bed in the girls’ dormitory at Hogwarts. She could hear his deep, quiet laugh. It was a wonderful sound. So pleasant and lush. She felt his long, slim hands softly grab her waist before she actually saw him. His eyes were dark, like always, but they were intense with emotions she didn’t know. He pinned her underneath him, but hovered over her body instead of crushing her with his weight. His curtain of dark hair was falling forward, casting an illusion of privacy. He murmured, “I have missed you so much.”_

_She felt the gentle smile pull at her lips as she said, “I’ve missed you too.”_

_Suddenly she was standing in a dark corridor. She was wearing different clothes; her school uniform this time; and Snape was standing before her. He was wearing his usual black robes and he was smirking in a way that usually meant he was about to inflict humiliation onto a student. Except this smirk made Holly’s stomach dance with anticipation. Snape placed his hands on either side of her head, effectively caging her. He was so close to her that she felt off-balanced. She could smell his potent scent and taste his breath on her tongue. He whispered, “Do you know how badly I’ve been wanting this?”_

_An odd sound left her throat. It was a cross between a whimper and a laugh. Her bottom lip trembled as he leaned forward. Their lips met in a searing kiss that caused soft sounds of pleasure to leave her mouth._ He was just slipping those long fingers from her knee up to her thigh when Holly woke with a gasp.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, but was trembling so much that she fell down. After another try, she managed to properly sit up. Her heart was pounding out a rhythm so loudly that she knew he could hear it. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach as she glanced up to meet the eyes of her teacher. His pale face was expressionless, but she could read the shock in his familiar, dark eyes. She had no idea what to say or do. Should she apologize? Would apologizing insult him? Were these dreams insulting him? Should she stay quiet? Did he even care?

She glanced up once more and saw he was still frozen. He seemed to be barely breathing. Yes, she decided, he most definitely cared. She was unsure if that was a good or bad thing. She opened her mouth several times, but shut it again and again because she didn’t know what to say. It seemed as if an entire year passed before Snape finally spoke. His tone was quiet and lacked any tone as he instructed, “You may leave, Miss Potter. I or Headmaster Dumbledore will inform you when your next lesson will be.”

She slept restlessly that night and dreamed deeply of Voldemort. She was stuck behind a solid, yet invisible wall. On one side stood Voldemort and Snape. She was left on the other side with terror humming through her ice-cold veins. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound emerged. She felt frozen. Unable to breathe. Voldemort, tall and dark, stood proudly with his dark-cloaked hood. Holly couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she could see Snape’s pale and achingly familiar face. He seemed expressionless, yet she somehow knew that he was in danger. Voldemort was no friend to Severus Snape, but seeing the two of them together caused doubt to eat at her resolve. What was Snape doing with Voldemort? Was he truly a Death Eater? Was he a liar? Did he honestly have no loyalty to the Headmaster and to Hogwarts?

She was yanked from her nightmare by a loud knock on the bedroom door. Mrs. Weasley’s dark redhead popped through the half-opened door as she said, “Get up and come eat breakfast. We will be heading to Diagon Alley at eight o’clock sharp.”

Holly felt horrible as she shuffled down the hallway and into the bathroom. She couldn’t decide which was worse: being depressed because of her Dream Snape’s affiliation with Voldemort, being sick to her stomach over her Occlumency lesson the day before, or being in pain because of her aching head. After a long shower, she dressed and stood in front of the mirror. She rubbed at the scar on her forehead and peered closely to see if she could notice any changes in the scar’s appearance.

“You can’t rub away that dreadful marking on your head,” The mirror suddenly spoke up in a deep voice, “Nor can you tame that curly mess of hair you have.”

Holly scoffed and mumbled, “Nobody asked your opinion.”

Once she dragged her tired body down the staircase and into the kitchen, she felt even worse. She sat beside Fred and Ron while George sat beside Hermione and Ginny, who he teased in a good-natured way. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper and quietly eating sausages while Mrs. Weasley bounced around with the endless energy of a mother. Holly sat down and blankly stared at her empty plate until Ron elbowed her in a gentle manner and whispered, “Are you okay, Holiday?”

She gave a wan smile at his stupid nickname and mumbled, “Bad night.”

He leaned forward and spooned a big helping of eggs onto her plate before slicing a biscuit. He added marmalade before carefully setting the biscuit on her plate. Ron answered a question Fred had asked him before stuffing his mouth full of bacon. He swallowed before saying, “Well, eat up, Holly.”

She was surprised at his caring and handling of her food, but thought it would be rude to question his friendly actions. She sipped on her cup of juice and nibbled on her biscuit. She was about halfway through with her breakfast when Mrs. Weasley finally sat down to eat. It was at that moment that Dumbledore walked through the door. He smiled at everyone and greeted, “Good morning.”

Everyone greeted him in some way, except Holly. She took the last gulp of orange juice as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and said, “ _Accio_ chair!”

There were several clattering noises before a chair flew into the kitchen and came to a stop right in front of Dumbledore. Holly assumed the chair came from some room upstairs, but didn’t care enough to ask. After Dumbledore was seated he said, “I’m unsure if Molly or Arthur told you all, but we will be heading to Diagon Alley in the next few minutes. Do you all have your lists?”

Holly heard Ron mumble, “Yes sir.”

From across the table Hermione replied promptly, “Of course, sir.”

Holly was fairly certain her list was somewhere at the bottom of her trunk, which was upstairs. She was too tired to go looking for it, so she decided she would buy school items according to Ron’s list. They had the same classes, after all. She felt stupid for not searching for her list before coming to the kitchen, but all feeling of stupidity was forgotten when Severus Snape walked into the room.

Dumbledore greeted happily, “Hello, Severus. There’s enough time for breakfast, if you would like. Molly does make such wonderful eggs.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Snape replied dryly. He stood in the corner of the room, nearly blending into the shadows, and said no more. He didn’t even acknowledge Hermione or Mr. Weasley when they offered greetings. Holly’s stomach began to dance with hopping frogs, but she wasn’t sure if she was sick, excited, or both. Somehow, the confusing feeling only came about when she was thinking or dealing with Snape. She took a deep breath and pressed a shaky hand to her even shakier stomach. A few moments passed before Mr. Weasley called to his children. The twins jumped up and disappeared rather quickly while Ron lingered. His blue eyes showed concern as he asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

Holly nodded and stood up as well. She had intended to follow Ron out of the kitchen, but Dumbledore stopped her. “Holly, could you stay for a moment?”

She watched as Ginny and Hermione stood. Mrs. Weasley, who had finished magically stacking the dirty dishes, said, “Come along, girls. Holly has to speak with Professor Dumbledore. We’ll all meet up in Diagon Alley soon enough.”

Holly felt her heartbeat drop dramatically. She was barely breathing and her mind was blank. Only one thought swam through her mind: Did Snape tell Dumbledore about her dreams? She took a shallow, uneven breath before Dumbledore’s kind face came into view. His cornflower-blue eyes seemed darker than normal as he asked, “Are you quite alright, Holly? You seem ill. Why don’t you sit down?”


	5. Chapter Five

She gripped the tabletop because she felt as if she was about to pass out. She mumbled, “I’m just fine, sir. I slept fitfully.”

“If you are not up to traveling, perhaps- “

“No, sir,” She interrupted hastily, “I would like to go.”

There as a pause before he quietly said, “Very well.”

Holly watched as Dumbledore stood. His robes were a dark blue, which matched his eyes perfectly. She forced herself to focus on his long, silvery beard and his half-moon spectacles instead of Severus Snape, who was still hovering in the shadows. Dumbledore said, “Myself and Professor Snape are going to accompany you in Diagon Alley today, Holly. I hope you don’t mind.”

She lied, “I don’t mind, Professor.”

Dumbledore smiled and the way he looked at her made Holly think he knew that she was lying. He spoke in a conversational tone as he walked out of the kitchen. Holly followed hastily, but was entirely too aware of the dark-haired man trailing behind her. It took a long moment before she paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

“Have you traveled with someone who has Apparated before, Holly?”

She shook her head and said, “No, sir.”

Dumbledore held out his hand, which she cautiously took before he said, “Close your eyes. I do apologize in advance.”

“Apologize for what?”

There was a sudden ringing so loudly in her ears that her brewing headache seemed to double in force. She felt as if her ears were bleeding with the amount of pressure pushing its way around her skull. Nausea rose sharply as her body spun around at impossible speeds. Her eyes were shut so tightly and her body was bent forward. She had her mouth clamped shut and was desperately worried she would vomit all over Albus Dumbledore.

Just as suddenly as the pain and noise started, it stopped. She took deep, deliberate breaths. For the longest time, all she heard was the sound of her own galloping heartbeat. Then she heard Dumbledore saying, “The sickness will pass.”

She opened her eyes and saw that they were standing inside the tiny, dusty room right outside of Diagon Alley. Her voice was hoarse and weak as she said, “I guess I know what you were apologizing for, sir.”

“At least you didn’t vomit.” Snape sneered from behind her.

Dumbledore said, “Now, Severus, our Holly is quite a remarkable girl. I’m not surprised at all that she did so well her first time Apparating. She never once let go of me.”

“What happens when you let go?” She asked as Dumbledore tapped upon the brick wall in front of them. Snape’s voice was quiet as he stepped forward until he was side-by-side with Holly. Her stomach was immediately assaulted with an odd fluttering sensation as his deep and quiet voice spoke, “Your body ends up missing parts. Or you die.”

Dumbledore smiled and laughed before saying, “Come now, Severus. Dying while performing Side-Along Apparition has only happened in extreme cases. Most who let go only end up with temporary injuries.”

A quick glance at Snape showed that he was none too pleased with Dumbledore’s laughter. It was the way Snape’s angular jaw was locked that made Holly think he was irritated with Dumbledore, but _why_ Snape was irritated with Dumbledore was beyond her understanding. Idly, she wondered why Dumbledore hadn’t fully explained the necessary rules of Apparition. After all, what if she had let go? She could have been seriously injured.

She had little time to think more on the situation because the brick wall had finished parting and the odd group of three was now walking into Diagon Alley.

It wasn’t until Dumbledore questioned her on the necessary textbooks for the new school year that Holly remembered she didn’t have her list. She wasn’t sure if it was her facial expression or her hesitation to answer that gave her away, but Snape spoke in his cutting voice before she could formulate a proper excuse.

“Albus,” He said in a condescending tone, “I have taught Miss Potter for four years now and she has yet to show responsibility with her academics. I think it is safe to assume, due to her lack of a response, that she doesn’t know which textbooks are needed.”

Holly glared at Snape for a moment before turning to Dumbledore and mumbling, “Ron and I were planning on shopping together. We have the same classes. He has our list.”

Dumbledore smiled and said, “It is no matter, dear. I believe I know which books you will need. Come along.”

It was an awkward and stressful situation, but Holly found that she still wanted to be around Snape. It didn’t matter that he alternated between offering nasty comments and ignoring her existence completely. It didn’t matter that he seemed annoyed with being in Diagon Alley or even the fact that he had seen her most private dreams. She was embarrassed, certainly, but the man showed no signs of passing on that particular sacred information to Dumbledore. After retrieving money from Gringott’s and buying all her standard potion ingredients and textbooks, she felt sick again. Snape was now glaring at Dumbledore too, and Holly was reminded of the odd look Snape had given the Headmaster earlier that morning.

She was impatient and filled with exhaustion as she was fitted for new black robes. She stayed behind the elevated wall that separated the changing station from the front of the little shop. Holly nearly sighed with relief when she was allowed to change back into her clothes. She gathered four new robes in appropriate sizes and was walking toward the front counter when she caught Snape whispering heatedly behind a large bookcase, “I don’t find your carelessness to be funny, Albus.”

Dumbledore’s calm and quiet voice replied, “I was not intentionally careless with her, Severus, you must realize that. I had full belief that she could handle the state of affairs and she did just that. She has handled far worse before.”

“She is a _child_ ,” Snape hissed, “Just because she’s faced the Dark Lord doesn’t mean you should test her abilities at your every whim. Apparition is dangerous, and she was raised in the Muggle world, without proper knowledge of our ways. That alone gives reason to beg for even more caution with her.”

There was a strange jolting sensation directly piercing her heart. She felt breathless as she realized _she_ was the subject of their conversation. More so, Severus Snape was talking as if he cared about her. She was still stuck with an odd sense of joy as she paid for her purchases. As she held her shopping bags in her hands, both men came walking toward her from the dusty corner near the bookshelves. Holly tried not to stare too obviously at Snape. His pale face was scowling and his long legs were taking large steps as he threw the front shop’s door open and gestured Holly out with impatient hands.


	6. Chapter Six

They walked side-by-side for a moment before Holly glanced behind her to make sure Dumbledore was still there. Despite her attraction to Snape, she was still quite afraid of him. _But he defended you,_ she thought, _he was worried for your safety._ She kept replaying the short, whispered conversation over and over again inside her head as she struggled to keep up with the long strides of Snape. Her head was beginning to ache once again and her arms were sore from the loads of heavy bags. After several moments, Snape abruptly stopped walking. He sighed quietly before holding out his hands and demanding, “Give me your heaviest bags.”

Holly’s tired mind was blank as she cautiously handed over all the packages from her right arm. He snatched them away, wordlessly cast a spell, and then the packages disappeared. She raised her eyebrows in question, but Snape paid her no mind. He sarcastically asked, “Do you think you will be able to handle the other half of your purchases? Or do I need to send those to Hogwarts as well?”

A warm hand on her shoulder caused her to jump with fright. She looked up to see Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes. He stated, “I do believe we have all you need, Holly. Why don’t we meet the Weasleys and head back to quarters?”

Holly barely paid attention as Ron and Hermione babbled excitedly. It took Ron considerable more time than Hermione to realize that Holly still wasn’t feeling well. The twins tried to cheer her up with whispered jokes about Snape, but those only made Holly feel worse. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the bookshop without any of the children, which left everyone else in a small courtyard right outside the shop. Dumbledore didn’t seem to mind engaging in conversations with Ginny and Hermione about Transfigurations or talking about the next World Quidditch Cup with Ron and the twins, but Snape loathed every second of watching over the children. That much was clear by the malice in his dark eyes and the tensed position of his jaw.

Because nobody was paying any attention to her; they were all rather preoccupied with stories from Professor Dumbledore, Holly took a chance to sneak a glance at Snape. His eyes were constantly looking around. She decided he was looking out for Death Eaters, or perhaps Voldemort himself, but he found nothing. After thirty minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the bookshop with towering piles of textbooks in their hands. Most were dusty and rather shabby, but Holly thought that gave the books more character.

As they walked up the street to head back to the Leaky Cauldron, Holly noticed Snape stayed close to her side. He was not within touching distance, but still closer than he had been for most of the day. Dumbledore was exchanging conversational comments with Mr. Weasley about some sort of dragon incident in Romania as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. There was a moment of chaos as Weasley kids passed packages about before Fred grabbed Hermione and George grabbed Ron. The four of them then Apparated rather quickly. Holly raised her eyebrows and watched as Mrs. Weasley Apparated with large piles of books balanced dangerously in her hands. Mr. Weasley left shortly after with Ginny gripping his hands tightly.

Holly turned to Dumbledore and started to ask, “Are we to Apparate as well, sir?”

Snape stepped in front of Dumbledore, gave her a look of loathing, and huffed, “I will take her back, Albus. I know you have things to attend to.”

Dumbledore’s searching gaze stayed locked with Holly for some time before he slowly nodded and gave a smile. “Of course, Severus. Good day, Holly.”

Snape held his arm out and instead of grabbing onto him, Holly simply stared at the dark sleeve of his robes and wondered what the skin underneath those robes looked like. She felt a faint blush cover her cheeks as he snapped, “Take my arm, girl.”

She hoped he couldn’t tell how badly her hands were shaking as she wrapped them around his right forearm. He instructed, “Hold tightly and don’t let go for any reason. Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Holly nodded and mumbled, “Yes sir.”

She was surprised to find that clinging to Severus Snape while spiraling through time and space wasn’t nearly as revolting as she originally thought it would be. When they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, Snape performed the knocking pattern while she gasped and stayed bent over. Determined not to vomit, she kept gasping and staying as still as possible. Instead of insulting her, Snape carefully and somewhat roughly maneuvered her inside the house and closed the door. She looked up just as he began to rummage inside the pockets of his robes. He pulled out a small, purple vial and held it out. She frowned, took the bottle with shaking hands and mumbled, “Um, thank you, sir. What is it?”

“A Sleeping Draught. You looked dreadful this morning. Take it an hour before you go to bed.” He raised a dark brow and said, “I expect to see you in my office this Friday evening for another Occlumency lesson, Miss Potter.”

She blushed violently at the reminder of her dreams. She nodded and stuttered, “Um, yes sir. What time, sir?”

“Directly after your last class of the day, Potter. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be, sir.” She replied.

Later that night, she laid in bed and wondered why Snape was still willing to have Occlumency lessons with her. He saw the dream; she knew he had. The shocked look in his eyes and the pale mask that slipped over his face to hide his stunned emotions. She couldn’t forget that even if she wanted to; that particular memory was burned into her mind. She took the potion and tucked the small vial away inside of her trunk for safe keeping before falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time since the Triwizard Tournament over three months before.

The ride to Hogwarts the following morning was filled with the normal excited chatter of friends. Despite sleeping without nightmares, Holly still woke with a headache. It had long since been assumed by herself, as well as by Hermione and Ron, that her scar hurt has a result of Voldemort being within close proximity. Now, however, Holly wasn’t so sure about this past theory. Her scar hurt so much that her head ached constantly, but Voldemort wasn’t anywhere near her.

As Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood talked happily with Ron and Ginny, Hermione was watching Holly. She watched Holly’s slim body slouch over as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. Holly’s black, wavy hair was messy as usual, but it was her emerald eyes clouded with pain that caused Hermione to worry greatly. While Hermione was watching her, Holly was also watching Hermione. Holly decided her friend’s brown eyes were much too wise for such a young girl. 

She leaned closely to Holly and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Holly shrugged a shoulder and mumbled, “I’m just tired.”  
“You’ve been _just tired_ for half the summer holiday.” Hermione replied in an exasperated tone, “Why don’t you go to Madam Pomfrey when we get to the castle?”

Holly closed her eyes and nodded before muttering, “Yes, sure, I will go to her.”

But she didn’t go. Instead, Holly quietly ate her dinner and listened to Dumbledore’s First-of-the-Term speech while discreetly glancing at Snape whenever the opportunity presented itself. She was irritated with herself for looking at him, but even more irritated with herself for _not_ being able to look away from him. He sat at the teachers’ table, directly to the left of Dumbledore’s chair. He looked sullen and threatening, which was his usual look, but Holly thought she caught his piercing gaze sweeping across the Gryffindor table more than any other. To her, that was significant.

As she tossed and turned fitfully in bed that night, she thought she would be looking forward to a normal school year with only her O.W.L tests and her attraction for Snape to worry about, but she found that to be far from the truth. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, truly didn’t believe that Voldemort was back and rising to power once more. With every strange and dark situation occurring in the Wizarding world, Fudge became increasingly vibrant with his creative lies to the _Daily Prophet._ It was right after the Christmas holidays that he began to directly point fingers at Dumbledore and Holly. He claimed that they were causing mass panic, claimed Holly was suffering from a mental disorder due to her parents’ dramatic deaths, claimed Dumbledore was after the position as Minister of Magic.

At the beginning of term, a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge was selected to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. From the very first day of class, Holly decided she disliked the woman. She wore entirely too much pink and was an employee of Fudge, so that made Holly suspicious just because of Umbridge’s employer. However, as the year progressed, it became obvious that Dolores Umbridge was put at Hogwarts by orders of Fudge himself. Any talk of Voldemort and a potential war was banned, any mention of Dark magic was banned. There were a select few, like Holly and her fellow Gryffindors, who purposely rebelled against Umbridge’s ridiculous rules. During the winter, just a few months after school had started, it became clear to all the students that Umbridge was vile and unfit to be in charge of Hogwarts practicum. Holly, as well as numerous others, believed Dumbledore was the only person standing in between Umbridge and total Hogwarts domination. 

It was during this time, and shortly after a revelation by Hermione, that a secret club was formed by a handful students. Holly was the so-called leader, although she felt a bit embarrassed about her position. Cleverly, the name of their club was _Dumbledore’s Army_. Holly personally thought the name was bit overzealous, but all her friends seemed to like the name well enough. And, as she thought about the purpose of the class, she figured _Dumbledore’s Army_ got the message across to all enemies. These were the students who were most loyal to the Headmaster. These were the students willing to stand by the man in defense against all that was evil. Holly’s headaches continued, but she marched on through the school year. She studied when she could and spent the rest of her time rebelling against Dolores Umbridge and, by extension, the Minister of Magic himself.

Yet by the time spring came about, the future looked very bleak. Cornelius Fudge became so paranoid that he gave up telling the _Daily Prophet_ outrageous stories about Holly and Dumbledore. Instead, after an unfortunate incident where Umbridge found out about Dumbledore’s Army, Fudge gave Dumbledore an official sacking and demanded he be removed from Hogwarts. This was the point that the teachers most loyal to Hogwarts quietly stepped forward and supported the students in all their rebellion.

It was a morning in late May when Holly was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Umbridge, dressed sickly in a pink jumper, was having all the students write theories about a particular spell to be turned in at the end of the hour. Holly had spent the last several nights waking in a cold sweat. Her nightmares of Voldemort were increasing in violence as time went on. But Voldemort, as odd as it sounded, wasn’t what kept her from sleeping. It was her beautiful dreams of Severus Snape that kept her gazing at the castle walls for hours on end. It was his deep voice whispering to her that caused her to wake up with a gasp. 

She was thinking of him, for perhaps the hundredth time in two days, when she realized Dolores Umbridge was calling Holly’s name in a shrill voice. Blinking rapidly, Holly looked up. Her teeth clenched together as she muttered, “What was that, Professor?”

Holly hauntingly thought Umbridge looked like a swollen toad, but just barely refrained from saying so out loud. Umbridge was standing over Holly’s desk with a glint in her beady eyes that reminded Holly of Uncle Vernon. Umbridge huffed, “Give me your assignment. Why haven’t you finished yet?”

Holly glanced around and realized the rest of the class was filing out of the room. Many students, including Ron and Hermione, were giving her sympathetic glances. Holly didn’t much care for sympathy. In fact, she relished the chance to unleash some of her frustration upon her target. Umbridge.

“Well, I believe you will serve detention for not finishing your assignment in a timely matter, Miss Potter.” Umbridge chirped with a massive smile on her face, “I am rather booked up with your friend, Ron, tonight. However, I’m sure Professor Snape would be willing to keep you busy.”

She nearly smiled with relief when she heard Snape’s name. The majority of her detentions throughout the year had been with him. In fact, Umbridge had sent her straight to Snape for every single detention Holly had. Holly had a suspicion that Snape had his large nose stuck in her detention schedule for some unknown reason, but she couldn’t be sure. Snape still treated her terribly and constantly dished out horrible comments in Potions class. It was during those times that she would replay the conversation from the summer holidays. It reminded her that, on some level, Severus Snape cared about her. _She is a child…I don’t think your carelessness is funny, Albus. Just because she’s faced the Dark Lord doesn’t mean you should test her abilities at your every whim…_

“Miss Potter?” Umbridge ranted, “Potter, are you listening to me? Are you?”

Holly sighed as she resurfaced from her thoughts. She snapped, “Actually, no. I wasn’t listening to you at all, _Professor.”_

Holly felt triumph when she saw the outraged expression cross Umbridge’s toad-like face. She began to gesture wildly and yelling shrilly, “You will meet me in my office tonight! You will be there at eleven, do you understand me?”

  
“Yes,” Holly said as she gathered her textbooks and shoved them in her satchel. She smiled pleasantly at Umbridge and said, “You’re screaming loudly, so I understood you perfectly. See you tonight, mam.”

She left Umbridge standing in the classroom with rage written across her face. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Her happy mood lasted throughout Charms class, and by the time she walked to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione at her side she was in an even better mood. They arrived at Snape’s classroom a few minutes before Potions was scheduled to start. The massive black doors were sealed tight, so the trio waited patiently in the cold corridor. Eventually, after the entire class assembled, Snape threw the doors open. Everyone gathered in the large, cold, musty room. While Ron and Neville looked around with revulsion, Holly felt relaxed. Down here, so many stories below the main corridors, she was away from her main enemy in the castle. Umbridge.

Holly quietly told the story of what transpired between her and Umbridge while her friend listened with rapid attention. After Snape put instructions on the chalkboard, the trio set up their cauldrons and began to work on their assigned potion. Holly had made a serious effort to improve her Potions skills, but she had only a slight increase in her grades. She wasn’t certain if Snape had even noticed her efforts, but she would have been lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to impress him. She also wasn’t in denial; she knew impressing Snape would be more difficult than impressing Voldemort. Nonetheless, she read the directions from her textbook as carefully as possible and set about making a Dreamless Sleep Draught.

She was halfway finished with the potion, and she was fairly sure she was doing well, when Snape began to walk around the room like a vulture waiting for prey. Her hands shook slightly as Snape came to their table. The cape of his robe was billowing behind him, which caused a disturbance in the icy air. She felt a light breeze and then caught a whiff of his wonderful scent. Forest and the ocean. Clean, crisp, and sharp with a slightly salty undertone. Her eyes fell close on their own account and her shoulders relaxed. Snape scoffed at Ron’s cauldron. “Does that look sunset orange to you, Weasley? I would think you’d know something about orange and red tones, considering the state of your hair.”  
After offering no comment on Hermione’s potion, Snape came to the end of the table. Holly blinked and kept her eyes trained on the careful stirring motion her hand was making inside of the cauldron. Time seemed to crawl and fly by at the same time. On one hand, she wanted him to stay still and allow her to breathe that wonderful scent into her lungs. On the other hand, she wanted him to walk away because she was stressed by being in such close proximity with him. Finally, after an eternity, he walked away without a comment. Holly blinked at his retreating figure and then glanced at Hermione, who was grinning brightly.

She whispered excitedly, “You’re doing so well! He had nothing negative to say! How great is that, Holly?”

She felt a smile pull at her lips as she glanced up. Startled, she realized those dark eyes were trained directly on her from across the room. His gaze flickered to Hermione once, which let Holly know Snape had heard what Hermione said. He raised an eyebrow before sweeping his robe behind him and going back to his desk. At the end of class, after all the students had turned in their Dreamless Sleep Draught, Holly packed her belongings and started to leave.

“Miss Potter, if you may come here?” Snape’s deep and quiet voice spoke.

With her heart in her throat, Holly turned around and hesitantly walked back toward his desk. She stopped in front of him and stuttered, “Um, yes, sir?”

“I was informed that you have detention with Professor Umbridge tonight?”

Holly nodded and mumbled, “Yes sir. Unfortunately, I didn’t finish my assignment quickly enough for her.”

Snape’s eyebrows raised as he dryly said, “I do believe that. After all, you take much longer than most to finish a potion recipe.”

Irritation rose quickly, but Holly just stood still and tried not to react to his words at all. After a long pause, Snape sighed and plucked a vial from inside his desk drawer. He held it out and snapped impatiently, “Take it, Miss Potter.”

Cautiously, Holly grabbed the vial and slipped it inside her pocket before asking, “Is it Dreamless Sleep Draught, sir?”

Snape sarcastically replied, “You are observant, Miss Potter. Do not worry about ill effects. This is a draught I made myself, so you are safe from harm. Take it as you will. Leave now, Miss Potter.”

Holly thanked him and turned to leave. As she reached the doorway, Snape called out, “Do tell me what time your detention with Professor Umbridge is.”

Holly blinked in confusion and answered, “Eleven this eve, sir.”

His dark eyes gave away nothing as he nodded and gestured as he said, “You may leave now, Miss Potter. Try staying out of trouble for once in your life.”  
  


Holly worked quietly in the Gryffindor common-room during the dinner feast, and she knew her absence would be noticed by her friends. She was mumbling under her breath as she scratched messily on her Goblin Rebellion of 1612 essay. Slouched over the table and vigorously writing, her wavy hair slipped forward for the fourth time and obstructed her view. She huffed heavily and pulled an elastic band from her pocket before messily pulling her hair into a pile on top of her head. The large fireplace was preoccupied with a roaring fire, which was causing a thin layer of sweat to pool upon her skin. Now, with her long hair wrapped on top of her head, the nape of her neck was bare and already cooling.

She was just finishing the annoying essay when Ron barreled into the common-room. A few first year Gryffindors trailed behind him and went straight to their dormitories. Ron’s long face, bright blue eyes, and casual gait were all familiar. He came straight to her table and dropped into the chair opposite of hers. He glanced at the various parchments spread across the little table before he picked up her history textbook. He questioned in disgust, “Homework, huh?”

Holly couldn’t help but smile at his predictability. She replied vaguely, “Yes. I have turned into Hermione, haven’t I?”

Ron offered a lopsided smile before saying, “I would have brought you some food if I would have known you were going to skip out on the feast.”  
Holly shrugged as she drew a new book out of her satchel, which was tucked underneath the table. Ron watched her with interest before slowly asking, “Why are you bothering with all this tonight? We have all weekend to do homework.”

“I have detention with Umbridge tonight,” She replied in a tired voice, “I’m sure she will have me in detention every day for the next week. I need to get this Potions essay finished soon.”

His eyebrows rose as he asked, “Why bother trying on the assignment when you know Snape will barely give us passing grades?”

Holly’s eyes narrowed and she muttered, “I have received a few better grades than last year from Snape.”

Ron’s jaw dropped as he demanded, “What? Have you really?”  
Holly nodded and felt relief when she looked at the entrance and spotted numerous students coming through. Within seconds, the common-room was filled with chattering kids. Hermione was talking to Luna, but began to walk over once Holly waved frantically. Hermione greeted her with, “Why weren’t you at dinner?”

Holly lied easily, “I had too much homework to do.”

Hermione looked as if she was about to ask another question. Instead, she turned to Ron and asked, “Would you like to work on that spell now?”

Ron’s blue eyes glanced at Holly before reluctantly nodding. He mumbled, “Guess I will see you once you’re done with all this homework, Holly?”

Holly nodded and pushed a stray black hair behind her ear before she began to make notes in the margin on her Potions textbook. She underlined, circled, and commented on all of the most important aspects of that particular chapter in her textbook before retrieving a piece of parchment and writing notes on all she could remember from the Vegetable Growth Potion she had made the week before. After that, she began to compose the essay. Unfortunately, she was only halfway done with it when her vision began to double. It was then that she realized her scar was beginning to burn. She tossed her writing quill down on the table and rubbed softly at her forehead. She could hear the quiet conversations of the last few Gryffindors still mingling by the sofas, but she knew it was likely getting late.

She gathered her supplies and stuffed the majority of it into her satchel before heading up to her dormitory. The other four girls in her room- Hermione, Ginny, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil- were sound asleep. She tossed her satchel onto her bed, pulled her robes off, and changed into a dark blue sweater and denim pants. With her wand stuffed in the waistband of her pants, she crept out of the dormitory and out into the corridor. She knew Umbridge’s office was somewhere on the floor below the Gryffindor common room, but she wasn’t quite sure of the location. She walked aimlessly because she didn’t mind making Umbridge mad. In fact, it made Holly cheerful to anger Umbridge.

She had no wristwatch to tell the time, but she knew it was well past time for students to be out of bed. She was also fairly sure she was a few minutes late for her detention. Part of her hoped she would get into more trouble and Umbridge would assign detention with Snape. Holly decided her luck wasn’t that good as she turned the corner and knocked on the office door of Dolores Umbridge. The door was thrown open immediately, almost as if Umbridge had been waiting with her hand poised over the door handle. Holly raised her eyebrows and said, “Hey, Professor.”

Umbridge looked like she could spit fire. Her plump stomach and chest were heaving as her beady eyes glowed angrily. She politely said, “Do you have any idea how late you are? I think the Minister of Magic would love to hear about your complete and utter disregard for rules, Miss Potter.”

Holly felt resentment rise faster than a poisonous snake as she hissed, “Don’t threaten me with that pompous man who is too ignorant to string two words together, _Professor_ Umbridge.”

The older woman’s small eyes widened in indignation as she grabbed a hold of Holly’s sweater and forcefully yanked her into the room. Umbridge slammed the door as Holly straightened up and backed away. Her body was taut with the need to do bodily harm to the adult in front of her. She had to clench her fists and bite her tongue to stop herself from pulling out her wand and cursing Dolores Umbridge. She demanded, “Are we going to get on with my detention or not?”

There was a long pause where Holly thought she might have to physically fight Umbridge after all, but the manic look disappeared from those beady eyes and Umbridge eventually spoke.

Her smile was bright and bewildering as Holly carefully stepped further away from the teacher. Umbridge gestured to a small desk right beside a bookcase. About five feet away sat a massive desk with a large pink chair. Umbridge sat behind the desk and took a deep breath before politely saying, “I would like you to sit in the desk in the corner and write lines for me, Miss Potter. I will be willing to overlook that horrid statement about Mr. Fudge if you finish your detention without complaining.”

Holly, with a strong sense of rebellion building inside her, sat down and picked up the plain brown quill with great difficulty. There was a large, blank piece of parchment next to the quill, so Holly pulled it closer and mumbled, “What will I be writing, Professor?”

Umbridge smiled and let out a giggle before saying, “You must understand that lies can cause such big problems, Miss Potter. You and Professor Dumbledore, as good as your intentions might be, have caused mass terror and paranoia because of your lies. And even now, despite the serious consequences you face, you still insist on producing lies and nasty behavior. I wish you to write: _I must not tell lies.”_

Holly’s hand gripped the quill so tightly that she was surprised it didn’t snap beneath the pressure. _You can’t get expelled,_ she thought, _you can’t cause even more trouble for Dumbledore._ She kept mentally repeating the words until she believed them. Then she let out a forced breath before sharply asking, “How many times do I write the line?”

Umbridge gave another smile as she replied sweetly, “As long as it takes before the message sinks in, dear.”

Holly stared at the woman with annoyance before she exasperatedly said, “You haven’t given me any ink.”

“Oh, Miss Potter,” The woman replied, “The quill will work fine without ink.”

Holly sighed hotly before bending over the parchment. She quickly scratched the line onto the paper and was just beginning to write the line a second time when the back of her hand abruptly felt as if it was on fire. With piercing pain shooting jagged shards across her skin, she dropped the quill and cradled her hand across her chest. A choked gasp left her lips as she pulled her hand away from her chest. Her heart missed a single beat when she saw the harsh red words carved into her skin, just below the knuckles of her fingers. _I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies._

Rage filled up her mind until there was no logical thought left inside of her. Holly jumped up from the desk with her fists clenched at her sides. She could feel the throbbing pain in her right hand, but she didn’t unclench her fingers. She could hear an odd sound coming out of her throat; it was almost like a growl. Umbridge kept that calm, polite smile on her face as she asked, “Is something the matter, Miss Potter?”

Holly only continued to stare with hatred in her glittering green eyes.

Umbridge slowly asked, “Do you understand me now, Miss Potter? Do you understand what is to be done?”

Holly gave a smile, but this one was not nearly as polite as Umbridge’s smile. Holly’s voice was shaky with rage as she answered, “Yes. I understand perfectly now.”

Umbridge interpreted the student’s quivering as a sign of fear. That was the first mistake Umbridge made with Holly Potter, although she was unaware of it. The air was thick with animosity as Umbridge gestured to the door and said, “You may leave now. Have a good night.”

Holly stalked out the office and slammed the door closed behind her. The sound of it echoed sharply down the darkened corridor. _This is war,_ she thought wildly, _this is war and she is now an enemy. She is just as dark as Voldemort. This is now war._

She was so consumed with her own emotions that she didn’t see Severus Snape until it was too late. When she saw him a few feet ahead of her, walking in her direction, she halted abruptly. She had no time to hide her expression. The anger was so close to the surface that she felt as if she was about to burst out of her own skin. Her heart was pounding and her head was aching. His sharp eyes took in all details as he quietly demanded, “What is wrong?”

Holly was too angry to notice the hard, protective note to his voice. She had no idea how to verbalize her pain and fury, so she simply held out her hand. She watched him as he took a lunging step forward. For a single second, she thought he might attack her, but he carefully wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and asked, “This injury just occurred, Holly?”

She muttered, “Yes.”  
He brushed a thumb over her wound and she winced with a quiet gasp. He looked up and his pale face was expressionless once again. He said, “Come with me.”

She did as he commanded and followed silently to the dungeons. Once inside his office, he shut the door with a quiet clicking sound and instructed, “Sit down and hold out your hand. Stay as still as you possibly can.”

Holly had carried suspicions and theories about Snape’s behavior toward her ever since she heard his conversation with Dumbledore in the clothing shop months before. Most of the time, she believed Snape hated her and only protected her out of loyalty to Dumbledore. Sometimes, like the instances when he gave her Dreamless Sleep Draughts or healed her blistering sunburn, she believed he might actually care about her welfare. And there had been times Holly was sure that Snape was nothing more than a Death Eater whom was tricking Dumbledore. Now, she watched the man of her thoughts and dreams softly touch her wounded hand. It was then that she had another warm moment that made her think Snape truly did care about her.

He cautioned, “This might burn.”

Holly watched in fascination as Snape cradled her wrist with one hand and dabbed a clear liquid on her wound with his other hand. It did burn, but that pain was bearable in comparison to the ever-constant headaches. Snape’s black hair was falling forward and forming a curtain, preventing her from seeing the focused expression on his face. She could feel the tingling sensation radiating up her arm as Snape poured another potion onto her wound.

His voice was hardly more than a whisper as he suddenly asked, “Did these words appear anywhere else on your body?”

“No,” She replied, “I don’t think so.”

She was distracted by the soothing warmth of his fingers as they diligently worked on her hand. Several silent minutes passed before Snape dropped her hand and stepped back. He met her gaze and an undeniable emotion flickered through his eyes before he instructed, “Come back tomorrow, perhaps after lunch, and I will try to minimize the scar tissue. I doubt I will be able to completely erase the damage done, though.”  
Holly shrugged and whispered, “I think I will keep the scar, Professor. Thank you for healing me.”

She stood up and slowly walked to the door. Snape followed her, but she didn’t bother turning around. If he wanted to speak to her, Holly knew he would. They only made it halfway down the corridor before Snape asked, “Why do you wish to keep the scar, Miss Potter?”

“Because,” Holly replied as they came to the end of the corridor, “I want a reminder of the evil that is in the world, so I can remember to be more aware than I was tonight.”

She started to walk up the staircase leading to the next floor when she turned and added, “I liked it better when you called me by my first name, Professor.”

Snape’s face was expressionless, but she expected it to be. It was his eyes that showed every emotion he felt. His voice was as hard as granite as he said, “I’m sure I did not call you by your first name, Miss Potter.”

“You did, sir,” She softly explained, “When you grabbed my wrist outside of Umbridge’s office and asked me if the wound was fresh.”

Snape stared at her so deeply and for so long that Holly’s heart was hammering in her chest with an anxious happiness. He spoke in a firm voice, “Go to bed, Miss Potter. And stay out of trouble with Dolores Umbridge at all costs.”

He seemed to hesitate before he quietly added, “I cannot protect you from her without exposing things that are better left hidden.”

He strode off and Holly watched as his billowing cape disappeared around the corner of the corridor. As she made her way to the common-room, she felt as if she was in a daze. It was only after she laid in her bed that her thoughts came together in clarity. It was like a blind man seeing a bursting sunrise for the first time. Soft oranges and blushing pinks. Lilac purples and brilliant reds. So beautiful that words couldn’t accurately describe the emotion behind the situation. She was a swimmer breaking through the cold ocean water and getting that first breath of air she was so starving for. 

She was no longer confused. She felt alive and strong, despite the hardships she had faced to get to this point. Severus Snape cared about her. He secretly strived to protect her, as he had just admitted. She didn’t know why, but it didn’t matter. She was too busy soaking in relief and revelations. Severus Snape protected her.

Holly realized now that she had been plagued with the horror of Snape’s possible hatred because she loved him. She was comforted by the fact that he returned her feelings, if only by the smallest degree. As she thought on, she admitted that it was bizarre that she felt such strong feelings for a man over who was probably close to twenty years older than her, but the feeling of absolute joy was too wonderful to be diminished. Holly fell asleep with a soft smile on her face and happiness in her heart. Voldemort and nightmares couldn’t touch her that night.


	8. Chapter Eight

Two days later, Holly found herself deep underneath the castle, tucked away in the comforting cold, damp air of the dungeons. Her Occlumency lessons had decreased considerably since her slip up during the summer, but Snape still contacted her- through letter or detention- to conduct a lesson twice a month. It was nearing the end of May and she was sure this would be her last, maybe her second to last, Occlumency lesson.

She set her satchel on her usual desktop and glanced around the familiar room. Snape was at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers and writing in long, elegantly drawls. He didn’t look up when she entered, but she hadn’t expected him to. She watched as his long black hair swished forward and covered his eyes. She wondered if his hair tickled his nose like hers did when she hunched over her textbooks. Pulling an elastic band from her robe pocket, she pulled her hair up and formed a knot on top of her skull. 

She was sure it looked dreadful, but she was too used to the damp sweat that drenched her body every time she participated in one of these lessons. She had learned the hard way that stringy hair only managed to get yanked through her trembling hands when her mind was being poked and prodded.

Snape’s deep voice suddenly drawled dryly, “Are you adequately prepared for your lesson, Miss Potter?”

Holly gulped and replied, “I doubt it, sir. That isn’t to say I haven’t attempted to clear my mind.”

Snape’s lips moved as if he had sighed, but if he had the sound was too quiet for Holly’s ears to hear. He stood and raised a perfectly dark eyebrow before saying, “One should stay aware of their limitations and failures. I daresay you should do well to remember that. Unlikely, but perhaps you will lose some of your arrogance by recognizing that a person as grand as you can still fail.”

Holly felt angry words pool in her mouth. She came so close to shouting, so close that her mouth opened and she just barely managed not to utter a sound before snapping her jaws closed. She tightly asked, “Are we to start now, sir?”

Snape’s pale face never changed expression, but she was captured by its stunning characteristics anyway. He was pale, far paler than health should allow, and he had quite a few lines running along his eyes. His cheeks were wonderfully angular and his chin was proud and sharp. His lashes were long, full, and curiously dark against his pale complexion. His nose was the most dominant feature that most people noticed. It was all straight, harsh lined and slightly hooked at the end. She thought it suited him well and added to the mystical, rugged, not-quite-beautiful attraction of Snape.

She was focusing on his thin lips, sadly forever in a sneer, when he cast the spell. Holly gasped, attempted to pull back. No, no, no! Get out of my mind. Get out. The crystalized mental wall was flimsy; she knew it even as she forced herself to attempt his attacks. She wasn’t focused. It was impossible. There was nothing for her to touch, to grab. Her mind was everywhere. Her mind was on his facial features. Her emotions were scattering her thoughts like gems smashing and rolling across a smooth surface. Snape tore passed the pitiful excuse of defense and was instantly soaked in Holly’s most treasured and secret dreams. There was one floating about, torn to jagged shreds, but somewhat understandable. An image of Sirius with a rugged smile and a barking laugh at the breakfast table at Grimmauld Place. An image of Remus in his threadbare clothes and a tired smile on his face while happily discussing magical creatures with Hermione, Ron, and Holly.

There was a short, flittering film of Dumbledore as he allowed Holly to weep at his side following the Triwizard Tournament. She wept in ugly, broken sobs as Dumbledore quietly spoke of Voldemort’s cruelty and Holly’s bravery. The images swirled madly, but Holly was now powerless to fight them. She weakened and what little shield she had managed gave way wholly. Pictures and voices blended together so quickly that neither Snape or Holly could make sense of it all, but the faces of numerous Weasley members zipped through her mind and into his. The sound of the twins’ laughter mingled with Ginny’s chuckling and Ron’s irritated retorts.

Just abruptly as it began, the images slowed and disappeared to be replaced with blue shadows and a slow, comforting voice. Her Snape’s nimble hands wrapped around Holly’s waist and his voice continuously whispered, “You are safe with me.”

Even as the real life Snape yanked viciously from her mind she could still hear his enchanting voice echo inside of her mind. _You are safe with me. You are safe with me._

Her butt hit the stone floor with a hard impact. She gasped and scrambled to her feet as quickly as possible. She blinked to in an attempt to stop the dizziness from taking over. It took several seconds before she could properly see the seething, pacing form of her professor. His voice was nothing less than a knife intent on killing as he hissed, “Do you find it comical to impart such vile images into my mind?”

“N-No.” Holly stuttered and hated herself for it. She took a deep, steadying breath and said, “I tried to block you. I built a shield, but it wasn’t enough to keep you out.”

“Of course it wasn’t!” Snape burst out in spiting fury, “You are a child. A foolish, overly emotional, weak-natured Gryffindor. There is no way you could successfully best me.”

“Then why bother?!” She exploded in a screeching rage. Her vision was coated in violent red as she took lunging steps forward with her wand gripped in her. She was too angry to realize he could hurt her in a second. He was powerful. He was furious. He was Snape. He could hurt her, but he wouldn’t. She demanded, “Why bother with these lessons, why humiliate me and yourself if you don’t believe I can learn?”

Snape seemed to calm as Holly raged on. It was almost as if she was challenging his rage and taking the brunt of the emotion. His voice was its characteristically deep and quiet tone as he said, “You have managed with slight success. I doubt there is much more a person like you can learn of mind magic. Head to your dormitory now.”

Holly whirled around, yanked her satchel off of the desktop, slung it over her shoulder, and stomped out of the classroom. She made sure to sling the door closed with a jolting slash of her wand. Under other circumstances, Snape would have swooped down on her like a bird of prey and attacked with even more foul-tipped words. If this had been a year before, Snape would have taken any and every opportunity in docking House points, assigning detentions, or banning Holly from Quidditch.

The truth was too horrifying to meet. The truth was cold, ugly, and cruel. In a year, the fundamental aspect of Snape’s life seemed to be changing. He couldn’t fully comprehend how or why. Perhaps that was a lie. He knew why he was changing, but not how. _Damnit._ It was another one out of infinite sleepless nights in Severus Snape’s life. It was not the first in which he laid awake while obsessively thinking of Holly Potter and war, but it was certainly the first in which he found himself actively craving thoughts of her just to bring him some mediocre sense of contentment. 

* * *

The next week passed without incident from Umbridge, although Snape caught Holly staring openly on more than one occasion during class time. He never bothered to mention her gawking at him, so she assumed he wasn’t angry with her. If he was angry, Holly was sure he would have no problems letting her know. It was odd to her, though, that he suddenly quit commenting on her mistakes when she was brewing potions. Although, he had embarrassed her by loudly announcing to the classroom that her lack of vocabulary showed within her writing. When he passed by and slapped her graded essay on the tabletop, she felt greatly annoyed and sad all at once.

She had glanced at the red marks and nearly fallen out of her chair when she saw that Snape had given her an eighty percent passing grade. Eyes wide, she smacked Hermione on the shoulder and passed her the essay. Hermione’s shock face morphed into an excited grin. Holly snatched the essay back and happily followed her two friends to the Great Hall for lunch. It was Friday afternoon and Holly was looking forward to a long weekend of laziness. She was listening to Ron excitedly explain about the bet he had with Fred and George. The bet was based off of a game of Quidditch the brothers had participated in, which was a thing Holly missed terribly. Umbridge had banned all clubs and sports at the very beginning of the term; Dumbledore had little say in the matter. The year had been full of sickness and frustration for her; Quidditch wasn’t even there as a source of happiness anymore. Because she didn’t want to think of Umbridge or the lack of Dumbledore’s presence within the castle, she ignored Ron and looked up at the teacher’s table. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of Snape.

Dumbledore’s large chair was empty, but a few teachers were scattered along their table. Professor Sprout was eating and talking to Professor McGonagall while Professor Flitwick was quietly laughing at a group of Hufflepuffs joking around their table. Holly knew, from continuous observation over the school year, that Snape was on lunch duty every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. _Where was he?_ Why wasn’t he sitting at his usual spot, directly on the left side of Dumbledore’s chair? Feeling overly disappointed, Holly excused herself from the table and left the Great Hall. She felt empty-handed without her satchel and textbooks, but she had dumped her supplies off before going to eat. Her wand was tucked safely inside her robe pockets; she was tempted to go find a private spot by the Great Lake and practice a few charm spells.

She was wandering aimlessly around the third floor when she decided she could go to the dormitory, take the last Dreamless Sleep Draught she had, and sleep peacefully throughout the night. This way she could properly avoid Hermione’s knowing gaze and Ron’s overly eager willingness to talk. She turned around and was passing by Professor McGonagall’s office when she heard a shrill voice. “Severus passed the message along only moments before; Death Eaters are attacking. You must join us now! Dumbledore has called all but Flitwick. He is to stay at Hogwarts and watch over Holly.”

  
Holly’s body felt as if it was shockingly incased in ice. The blood in her veins frozen and her skin hardened as her heart stopped. The high-pitched voice belonged to Remus Lupin. A painful tug at her heart suddenly broke the icy spell on her body. Her heart began to pound and dread oozed itself over her skin like slime. Holly listened as McGonagall replied hurriedly, “I will go through the Floo Network in Dumbledore’s office. I will be there in less than ten minutes.”

In a desperate rush, Holly hid behind the nearest knight of armor and watched as Professor McGonagall came out of her office and briskly walk down the corridor. Holly’s thoughts raced as quickly as her feet as she ran down the opposite corridor. She passed numerous people, but ignored them all. She knew only three ways to get to Dumbledore’s office, and only one was short enough to allow her to get to the office before McGonagall.

She had been in physical shape due to Quidditch, but she was still gasping for breath by the time she reached the gargoyle statue at the bottom of the passage to Dumbledore’s office. She gasped, “Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Sherbet Lemon, Treacle Fudge, Pumpkin Pasties-”

She stumbled onto the stairs once the massive stone statue had moved out of her way. She was jumping with anxiety and over-brimming with fear as the spiraling stone stairs went upward. The stairs spun in a languid circle, which made it feel as if time was trying to go backward instead of forward. She felt a cold sweat sliding down her spine as she muttered, “Come on. Come _on.”_

When the stone stairs finally quit moving, she bolted forward and opened the double doors to the headmaster’s office. She closed the doors quickly before frantically looking around. It seemed only seconds passed when she heard the muffled sound of grinding stone. Eyes wide, Holly dove forward and crawled underneath Dumbledore’s grand mahogany desk. She was still gasping for breath, so she focused wholeheartedly on calming her pounding heart as the muffled grinding noise came to a stop.

She put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her breathing as she heard light footfalls. The door was hurriedly opened and shut. She heard the pattering footsteps as Professor McGonagall ran across the room. There was a moment of silence and Holly strained her ears. Professor McGonagall’s sharp voice suddenly called out, “The Ministry of Magic!”

Holly heard a loud whooshing noise, followed by a dull thudding. She waited only a moment longer before darting out from underneath the large desk. She went straight toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder with her left hand, while whipping her wand out of the pocket of her robe with her right hand. She didn’t slow down to give herself time to think logically. _Severus, Severus, Severus._ She chanted his name in her mind in a constant pattern. She opened her mouth and loudly said, “The Ministry of Magic!” With a flick of her hand the dark powder fell to the ground and created a startling burst of bright green flames. For a long moment, she felt the strong heat of flames dancing around her. All she could see was green, and all she could hear was the roaring fire.

Abruptly, the sound and color died away with the flames. Her knees hit the hard floor and she almost cried out at the sharp, biting pain climbing up her legs. Holly was left blinking in quick recession in a desperate attempt to give her eyes time to adjust to her dark surroundings. She realized quickly that her robes were tattered along the sleeves, which left dangling piece of fabric catching on her wand. Gripping her wand tightly, Holly shrugged out of her dirty robes until she was left in only her Hogwarts uniform. Feeling less restricted, she scuttled to her feet and stepped out of the fireplace. She immediately noticed that she was inside of a massive room. In the dim light, she could make out towering ebony fireplaces all along the right and left side of the lengthy, widespread corridor

To her left the room expanded until it was in a giant circular formation. Directly in the middle of the circle room stood a statue that looked as if it stood over twelve feet high. She could faintly hear the tinkling sound of running water, so she assumed the statue was likely a fountain as well. To her right was a continuation of the wide corridor. She squinted, but only saw more dark shapes that resembled more fireplaces. Biting her bottom lip, she anxiously looked both ways. She was completely unsure of which way to go. Where were the Death Eaters? Where was Snape? Remus? McGonagall? Dumbledore? If the headmaster had called all of his closest allies, would that mean Sirius was here too? And what about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?

“Snape,” She whispered, “Where are you?”

There was a sudden scream. It was so earsplittingly loud that Holly felt her heart jump up her throat. Her breath left her in one large exhale and her hands trembled as she turned to run down the corridor.


	9. Chapter Nine

Her feet made echoing slaps, but she didn’t care. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins. Feel the bitter taste of fear in her mouth, but she kept running. The further she made it down the dark hallway, the more sounds she heard. Cursing. Screaming. Crashing. Explosions. She was getting closer.

_I have to save him,_ she thought in a surprisingly calm manner. _No matter what, I have to save Severus. I need to save all of them._

It was as if she was having another moment of clarity. Suddenly, she knew what she needed to do. What she had to do. A thick layer of resolve coated her insides as she kept running. An unexplainable shield began to wrap around her mind. It was magic, but not the wizarding kind. She felt sturdy and stronger as she gripped her wand and hastily rounded the corner of the corridor. By following the sharp noises of battle, she went through a lofty archway and raised her wand high into the air. She didn’t let the terrifying scene distract her as she pointed her wand at the nearest dark-cloaked, masked person. She screamed, _“Stupefy!”_

The slim stranger fell with a crash and lay completely still. She darted forward, kicked the Death Eater’s wand far away and ducked behind the nearest object. It was much brighter in this room, so it was easy for her to spot Remus and Sirius about ten feet away. Sirius had a frenzied look of satisfaction on his face as he bellowed curse after curse at the group of Death Eaters along the right side of the room. Remus seemed to be focused, concentrating deeply as he yelled Stunning spells at every Death Eater coming from behind him.

Holly glanced around the large pile of rubble she was hiding behind and saw McGonagall and a young woman with bright pink hair throwing Stunning spells and curses. They were somewhat hidden behind a broken statue, but the Death Eaters were closing in and throwing savage curses. They looked eerie. All of them wore hideous masks and cloaks in midnight black; hoods were drawn over the heads. They hid their faces, which made them seem more like monsters and less like humans. Holly hid back beneath the rubble and focused her gaze on the broken turret Remus and Sirius were using as protection. She watched as Remus yanked Sirius down and out of the line of fire. A jet of purple sparks shot just over their heads and smashed violently into the wall, which caused a shower of jagged stone to come hurtling toward the floor.

She peeked her head around the pile of rubble until she was watching McGonagall and the woman with the pink hair once again. They were both fighting valiantly, but they were in a terrible spot. There was not enough room to maneuver and if they moved too far they were in a direct line of fire. She heard a loud shout, so she whirled around and noticed the look of panic cross Remus’s sweaty face. He and Sirius were hurling spells without precision now. The large group of Death Eaters had split in half. One side was breaking away and heading straight for the girls on the other side of the room. The second half stayed where they were and continued to push forward and attack Sirius and Remus. Her chest tightened with terror. Those were her Dad’s best friends. She took a deep breath, fully intending to run across the ten feet of space separating herself from Remus and Sirius, but a familiar voice stopped her.

Snape’s deep and normally quiet voice rang out with an air of absolute authority as he called, _“Stupefy! Crucio! Confringo!”_

Gasping, Holly looked around the rubble and saw him. His black eyes were gleaming with disdain and his expression was one of grim determination. Beside him, every bit as impressive, were Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Moody was throwing out Unforgivable curses in a rough voice, but she was not shocked about that. She watched as Dumbledore and Moody both ran to the left, toward the girls. She watched Dumbledore throw out wordless spells, but she was completely stunned to watch a wall of purple flames appear from his wand and leap at the Death Eaters. She heard the terrible screams and watched as several of them tripped over their own feet to run away from the attacking flames.

Focusing back on Snape, she felt a jolt of surprise to see him darting toward her pile of rubble. He was throwing out wordless spells now, but she couldn’t move her frantic eyes away from his figure to see which spells he was casting. He was graceful, in a very savage way, as he artfully flicked his slim wrist and tossed out dazzling colors of death from his wand. He was beautiful, but in a harsh and damaged way. Snape moved his wrist and threw one last wordless spell before ducking behind the pile of rubble. It was then that he noticed Holly. Within the span of half a second, his wand was raised and his mouth opened as if he was about to cast a spell to end her life.

“It’s me!” She panted breathlessly, “It’s just me, Snape.”

Black eyes roamed across her small figure. His expression melted from surprise to heated anger. He snarled, “What in the hell are you doing here, Potter?”

She shook her head and desperately stated, “I couldn’t stay away.”

Snape hissed in disgust, “You are stupid. So damn stupid, Potter! Come with me.”

He gripped her arm painfully and instructed sharply, “Throw out Stunning spells and move as quickly as possible. If a Death Eater is too close, you get behind me. Make it to the cover of that turret. Make it to Lupin and Black no matter what.”  
Holly nodded, although she had no intention of leaving Snape to fend for himself. Nor would she hide behind him and allow him to take the brunt of a spell. She wasn’t a coward and she certainly couldn’t allow another person to get harmed in an attempt to save her. With determination, she allowed him to drag her out from the pile of rubble. The second their bodies were out in the open Holly began shouting spell after spell almost as fast as bullets from a gun. Snape wasn’t speaking, but dark gray streaks of lightning kept flying from his wand and striking Death Eaters. It seemed to knock some unconscious, while others would get to their feet and continue flinging curses at them.

When she heard Sirius and Remus shouting in outrage and panic, she realized they now noticed her with Snape. She didn’t have time to look for them because she was still throwing Stunning spells at various Death Eaters, although few were actually getting hit. Most were simply diving behind jagged stones to avoid her. Quite suddenly, a Death Eater about fifteen feet away came hurtling into the open and shouted, “ _Confringo!”_

A thin jet of orange flames shot across the room as Snape slammed his back into her, effectively pushing her out of the way of the flames. In that infinite moment, she watched in horror as the greedy fingers of the fire caught Snape across the chest. She screamed as if she were the one wounded, although she wasn’t aware of it. All she could smell was the horrid odor of burnt flesh crawling its way down her throat and nose. All she could feel was the trembling body of Severus Snape. Despite the injury, he seemed to be more worried for Holly. He yanked on her small body and abruptly shoved her with a mighty heave. She was propelled forward and she would have face-planted on the marble floor had Sirius not darted away from the turret and caught her in his arms. As fast as a snake’s strike, Sirius had his arms around Holly and was pulling her the last few feet until she was safely behind their turret. He didn’t bother helping Snape.

She struggled immediately as Snape came limping forward. She screamed, “Let go of me, Sirius! He needs cover! He needs help! Sirius, let me go!”

Remus ran passed them and away from the protection of the battlement wall, throwing spells as he went. He grasped Snape around his waist and pulled them both forward. She could see that Snape had one arm curled around his bloody chest while the other was blindly flinging spells toward the barricade of Death Eaters. The men were stumbling and feebly attempting to throw out defensive spells. Heart in her throat, she broke one arm free from Sirius’s hold and shouted, _“Protego!”_

A clear, yet shimmering shield wrapped around Remus and Snape like a bubble. She watched with weakening relief as green and red sparks bounced off of her shield. It took another long second before both men were safely tucked behind the broken turret. Snape pushed at Remus and snarled, “I didn’t ask for your help, Lupin!”

“He saved your life, so shut your yap!” Sirius spat out angrily before turning to Holly and gripping her shoulders. His dark brown eyes were wide with adrenaline as he asked, “How did you get here, Holly?”

“Dumbledore’s office.” She gasped, “I followed McGonagall.”

“Brilliant.” Sirius laughed shortly, “Simple and brilliant. Now we fight.”

“Not brilliant,” Snape hissed from the ground, “She has put herself directly into the hands of the Dark Lord by coming here.”

A shower of green light suddenly flew over their heads and smashed into the wall behind them. Holly dove down and felt a stinging sensation slice across her knee. It was followed by wetness dripping down her leg. She smelled the rustic odor of blood and knew that she had cut her knee open. She glanced up and saw both Sirius and Remus throwing out curses. She heard Sirius bellow, “Where is Albus?!”

Holly shouted, “He was helping McGonagall and Moody.”

She turned away from them and noticed the slumped over figure of Snape. His robes were ripped down the front and she might have been stunned by his bare chest had he not been covered in blood. With the bitter taste of terror upon her tongue, she scrambled across the dusty floor and frantically asked, “What do I do? How do I stop the bleeding? How do I heal your burns?”

He looked alert, but pain was beginning to cloud his eyes. His bloody hand was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were stark white in color. She felt her chest heaving with the effort to breathe as pressure pushed down on her ribcage. She ran a hand through her messy hair and demanded, “Tell me what spell to use, Snape!”

He held up his wand and pointed it at his own chest. She scraped her bleeding knees as she scooted across the rock-ridden floor, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was the trickles of blood dripping down Snape’s broad chest. She could feel the panic attacking her throat, cutting off her ability to breathe. Her injuries didn’t matter, she realized, only Snape did. He didn’t speak, but he must have cast a spell because some of the deeper blisters were diminishing. Pale skin was gluing itself back together and the raw redness was fading. She nearly sobbed with relief as she reached out and brushed her fingertips across his chest.

“It’s working,” She stated in a croaky voice, “Keep it going.”

She looked up from his chest and was instantly caught in his dark eyes. He looked at her so steadily and so intensely that she felt a pull from deep within her stomach. All the sounds of battle ceased for an instant. And then the moment was gone. He broke eye-contact and sat up slowly. Holly’s hands hovered by his side in case he needed physical support.

She heard as Remus shouted, “She’s here, Albus! Holly is here! Come quickly!”

She looked up and watched as Albus Dumbledore came briskly walking across the room. Behind him, battling on, were Moody, McGonagall and the pink-haired woman. Dumbledore wasn’t looking at the Death Eaters at all, but he somehow sent the walls of purple flames chasing them without even using his wand. She glanced at Sirius and Remus a few feet to her right. They both wore grim expressions, but Sirius seemed far too happy to be participating in a battle.

She looked down and saw Snape’s gaze trained on Dumbledore too. She touched his shoulder and asked, “Are you alright now, sir?”

An unexpected jet of red sparks flew over their heads and collided with a towering marble statue. There was a deafening _crack_ followed by a heart-stopping shower of large slabs of marble. One piece, about the size of a baseball, hit her in the forearm. There was a blinding pain that made her breathlessly try to scream, but it was quickly followed by icy numbness. She wasn’t sure if she cried out because all Holly could hear was the sound of breaking marble. The top part of the statue came tumbling down, but Snape grabbed Holly before she had time to react. He shoved on her thin shoulders so hard that she lost her breath as she soared backward. Snape must have lost his footing because he landed on top of her. Her head was throbbing from the swift impact her skull made when she met the marble floor, but she still noticed Snape’s close proximity.

He stayed on top of her, acting as a shield to protect her from the falling marble. She could feel the sickening vibrations of marble hitting the floor and she sobbed with the desperation of wanting to know Remus and Sirius were unharmed. She could smell the rustic stench of blood coming off of Snape’s bare chest. His legs were spread across hers, his chest pressed tightly to hers, his arms pinning hers to her side, and her head tucked beneath his neck.

The roaring sounds finally died away and there was a ringing silence as the dust settled. Snape sat up and then his body weight was gone. Holly attempted to move as well, but fell short. She let out a choked sob at the feeling of jolting pain crawling up her right arm. Glancing down, she saw an alarming dark purple bruise spreading across her arm like a stain. She tried to move her fingers and more blinding pain traveled all the way to her shoulder. She decided it was pointless to try healing the injury herself. Looking up, she saw Snape hurriedly inspecting the huge pillar-like statue that was now blocking their path back to their allies. Her voice was weak and raspy as she said, “Snape, I need you.”

A small part of her was surprised at her choice of words, but the majority of her knew what she said was the biggest truth of all. So she waited until Snape slowly turned around. His face lacked emotion as he knelt beside her and trained his dark eyes on her broken arm. He pointed his wand and began to chant in such a quiet voice that Holly didn’t catch the words. After a moment, she watched as the purple bruise began to fade. With it, the pain faded as well. Once the injury was healed, Snape turned to her bleeding knee. He healed it in the same way that he healed her arm before standing. He opened his mouth and started to say, “I’m going to-“

_“Flipendo!”_ A high-pitched voice screeched.

Snape’s lips curled in disgust a second before his body was slung backwards. His back hit the broken statue and he fell in a crumpled pile to the ground. Holly scrambled to her feet and screamed angrily, _“Stupefy! Confringo! Expelliarmus!”_

The woman standing before Holly magically blocked every spell. She was a Death Eater; despite the fact she no longer wore the mask. Her black hair was wild and flowing in every direction possible. Her face was beautiful and hideous at the same time. She had wide brown eyes, but they were filled with madness. Her lips were full and perfectly bow shaped, but they were upturned in a cold smirk. Her angular face would have been as pretty as a porcelain doll if not for the ice-cold hate coating her features.

She giggled wildly and asked, _“You_ are the famous Holly Potter? Do you think cute spells such as those would actually harm me? Tut, tut. You need more practice, Holly Potter.”

Holly thought she heard the muffled screaming of Sirius coming from the other side of the marble pillar, but she couldn’t be sure. She was distracted when Snape abruptly launched to his feet and shouted, _“Confundus!”_

The spell was designed to confuse an enemy, but Holly instantly knew that this Death Eater wasn’t disoriented at all. She had deflected yet another spell. The madwoman growled like a dog and bared her teeth as she screeched, “How dare you?! You think you’re so special, Severus! You think you’re so talented and witty! You are nothing! You’re so caught up in your own lies that you don’t know who you are anymore!”

She flung the tip of her gnarled wand in his direction and spittle flew from her mouth as she yelled, _“Crucio!”  
_Snape was already casting another spell as well, but the Unforgivable curse tore across the room too swiftly. Holly froze in stunned terror as the spell hit Snape. The expression that crossed his face chilled her heart in mid-beat. She felt so brittle like she might break at any moment. Snape’s eyes were overflowing with agony. He looked pleadingly at her and Holly found such an emotion to be wrong on a proud man like him. His body bent in an impossible shape until his chest was exposed and his head was thrown back. His arms dangled at his sides as his entire body tensed up like he had grabbed an electrical wire. His mouth opened and the most dreadful, skin-crawling sound tore from his throat.

Later, Holly wouldn’t be able to recall the details of her thoughts. She wouldn’t be able to explain why she did what she did. Now, in one defining moment, she felt more alive than she had since the Triwizard Tournament nearly a full year before. The sound of Snape’s agony was ripping mercilessly through her body. It clawed at her heart and bit at her internal organs, effectively thawing the cold terror inside of her. An emotion so full, so hot, and fierce came flooding through her system. The feeling was beyond understanding, but it powered her into action. Snape’s horrid guttering screams fueled the deathly fire taking over her body. She whirled away from him and faced her enemy. The madwoman was cackling in glee as she tapped her wand and sent Snape into another round of piercing screams.

Holly heard a loud grinding noise from behind her, but she ignored it completely. Nothing else mattered but stopping Snape’s pain. Nothing mattered but the thing hurting him. Holly would protect him as he had done numerous times for her. She would keep Snape safe. She stepped forward and bellowed piercingly, _“CRUCIO!”_

The forceful impact of her spell sent the Death Eater stumbling backward. Holly lunged forward, hand held ready, as she screamed again, _“CRUCIO!”_

The madwoman’s brown eyes widened in pain as she began to screech in an animalistic way. Holly held her wand in a poised position and focused unswervingly. Her expression was one of purpose as she continued to hold the torturing spell on the woman. Behind them, a commotion was taking place. She could hear the sound of spells and grinding stone. She heard a groan and more spell casting. The Death Eater’s wide eyes flickered as she stared behind Holly. She let out a half-laugh before saying, “Your band of weak fools is here to save you.”

Holly murmured, _“Crucio”_ once more and listened to the screeching cries of the woman. It wasn’t until a hand touched her shoulder that she realized somebody was behind her. On either side, in a C shape, appeared her teachers and godfather. She instantly knew that Snape was still behind her. Cold and hurting and bleeding on the dirty floor. The images spurred her hatred even more.

Dumbledore’s hand squeezed her hand in a comforting manner as he stood directly to her right and whispered, “Stop this madness, child. You are using an Unforgivable curse.”

Anger came bursting out of her as she shouted, “She hurt Snape!”

She shoved Dumbledore’s hand away and stepped forward, ignoring those around her. She inflicted more pain on the Death Eater and hissed, _“Crucio!”_

“That’s enough, Holly!” Remus yelled over the sound of the madwoman’s screams, “Bellatrix is incapacitated. Let us take it from here.”

But the Death Eater named Bellatrix was still screaming. Her body was shining with sweat and tears were pouring out of her wide eyes. Sirius attempted to walk forward, but Dumbledore put a restraining hand across his chest and said, “I am afraid Holly isn’t in control anymore. She is possessed.”


	10. Chapter Ten

_“Possessed?”_ Sirius bellowed in outrage, “What are you playing at?”

Dumbledore replied calmly, “I had suspicions, but it seems her Occlumency lessons with Severus did not help protect her as much as we originally thought.”

Chilling laughter suddenly filled the room. It came from every direction at once and the room dropped several degrees in temperature in a matter of seconds. Holly murmured, _“Petrificus Totalus.”_ Bellatrix dropped to the floor like a stiff piece of wood. Holly whirled around and faced the same direction as Dumbledore and the rest of her allies. A high-pitched voice hissed like a snake from the darkened corner. “Our Holly is not possessed, old man. In fact, she is very much in control of her own actions.”

Dumbledore never took his eyes from that corner as he called out, “Show yourself, Tom. Let us discuss this like true men.”

He came gliding into the light, but the shadows danced around him as if they were attracted to his very skin. His red eyes flickered around, taking in all details. His slit-pupils focused on Holly as he gave a twisted smile and asked, “How did it feel to inflict pain on an enemy, Holly? How did it feel to be in control of everything in that moment? You have the potential to be powerful, young girl, and I can offer you what is necessary to aid you in growing that potential.”

Holly kept her mind and face as blank as possible. She worked to build the mental shield Snape had tried to desperately to teach her. She said nothing. Seconds ticked by and Dumbledore finally spoke in a booming voice, “You don’t want to involve a child who is not up to your standards, Tom. You are here for me, so let us get on with it. Let the rest leave and you will have the battle you so crave.”

Voldemort laughed hauntingly and the sound caused gooseflesh to break out across Holly’s skin. She watched as Voldemort glided even closer, until he was only a couple feet away. He cocked his head to the side and blinked eerily before saying, “Be quiet, old man. I will get to you eventually. I’m talking to the girl right now.”

He turned his vicious eyes to Holly once more and said, “I have been watching you torture one of my favorite pets for the last several minutes. I must say, I was a bit surprised to see such a dark trait within you, Holly Potter. They call you the Chosen One. The one who is to defeat me, but I have never seen or heard of any trait remarkable enough to show claim to that until tonight. Perhaps, given the right training, you could have a small portion of power that I possess.”

Voldemort paused and then continued, “But that is no matter at the moment. I will give you ample time to decide if you wish to join me while I kill Dumbledore. Before that, though, I am quite curious about one thing. One thing that I found to be most peculiar.”

He cocked his head to the side once again and quietly asked, “Why would you save Severus Snape? A treacherous and cruel man such as he is worthy of being saved by the heroic Holly Potter? How very interesting.”

That hot fire came bubbling forward until she burst out, “He’s better than you think. He’s certainly more of a man than you are.”

Voldemort gave a parody of a smile before whirling to Snape, who was still slumped over on the ground. His skin was a sickly gray color and his eyes were bloodshot. Holly could tell that his body was still contracting with muscle spasms from the torturing curse inflicted upon him. Snape’s wand was in his hand and his sweaty face was expressionless as he stared up at Voldemort. The Dark Lord pushed a bare foot with talons across Snape’s stomach and shoved the man like he was no more than a mangy dog. 

Holly took a step forward, but Dumbledore shoved her backward with wordless magic. She stumbled and watched as Voldemort focused on Snape. He laughed, “How cute, Severus. It seems as if you have found friends at Hogwarts. Holly Potter not only saved you from my Bellatrix, but spoke in defense of your character. It seems she fancies you. Some things are bound by fate, don’t you think? I, for one, find that Lily Evan’s daughter having romantic feelings for Severus Snape to be quite ironic. How about you, old man?”

Voldemort turned his back on Snape and danced back toward Dumbledore and Holly. Voldemort snapped, “I was speaking to you, old man.”

Dumbledore’s reply was calm and almost bored, “I have never found caring for another person to be ironic at all. Perhaps you should try it, Tom.”

Voldemort waved his hand and said, “You always believed in such nonsense. You know, you would have gotten much further in this world if you would have lost that weak heart of yours, Albus.”

Dumbledore replied, “On the contrary, my only strength is my compassion.”

Voldemort scoffed, “How could you people follow this ignorant oaf?”

“He isn’t ignorant,” Holly snarled.

Voldemort ceased all movement and she saw Sirius slowly moving closer to her. He came to stand by her shoulder and gripped one of her hands. His body was tense, but he was uncharacteristically quiet. The Dark Lord abruptly laughed and mockingly said, “You do have quite a loyal kid on your side, Albus. Stupid and close to powerless, but definitely loyal. After all, what other child would run to your aid except her?”

The Dark Lord sighed and said, “Loyalty is an admirable quality, Holly, I will give you that much. However, you are ill-equipped for power and are defenseless against the likes of me. I’m unsure what Albus believes he will be able to accomplish with you.”

Dumbledore spoke up, “I do believe the time for talking is at an end. Let the rest go, Tom, and deal with me as you so badly want to.”

Voldemort gave the slightest nod and Dumbledore slowly reached up and touched his own chest. Holly was unsure what this meant, but it must have had significance to the others because all the adults around her Apparated with loud popping noises. She felt Sirius kiss the side of her temple. He murmured, “You will be okay. Dumbledore will not fail.”

Holly blinked and the only people left were Dumbledore, Snape, herself and Voldemort. With a cackling laugh, Voldemort threw up a blinding green light. She watched, numb inside, as a large skull with a protruding snake danced high above the room. It was the Dark Mark. His mark.

“All of your _friends_ left,” Voldemort mocked, “How cowardly of them, old man.”

“Cowardly is the man who bullies others into submission and forcibly takes what he wants, regardless of who he hurts. This is yet another lesson you never learned.”

Instead of answering, Voldemort raised his wand and threw out a thick, putrid green mist. It snaked along the floor as quickly as a Cobra. Dumbledore waved one hand and sent Holly soaring through the air. All she could see were blurs of colors as she flew, but quite abruptly she came to a gentle stop and hovered right above Snape. She hovered only a moment before dropping heavily into his lap. His hands gripped her arms to keep her steady as she scrambled around in a frantic attempt to spot Dumbledore. Fear for the older wizard was choking her as she watched Dumbledore and Voldemort hurl showers of sparks at one another without raising their wands or uttering a single word.

Holly blinked and realized that she and Snape were incased in a bubble of clean air and the putrid mist was skirting right over them. She was horrified and simultaneously amazed as she watched Dumbledore easily deflect a large shower of stones Voldemort sent hurtling his way like deadly missiles. Voldemort hissed with anger and pointed his wand toward a massive stained-glass window toward the very back of the room. Several sharp pieces lay broken on the ground, but now they bolted up off of the floor and came zooming at Dumbledore as quickly as the speed of light. Holly let out a silent scream and struggled against Snape’s hold in a feeble attempt to run to Dumbledore’s aid.

“Stop this, Holly,” Snape whispered urgently in her ear, “Albus knows what he is doing. You mustn’t distract either of them.”

His forearm was wrapped around her slim waist like a vice and his other arm was flush against the length of her right arm. His long fingers were curled around her wand to prevent her from raising it and casting a spell. He whispered, “Trust Dumbledore. Trust me, Holly. Stay silent and still. Wait until this is over.”

He demanded the upmost control of her emotions, but that was no new feat from Severus Snape. Wasn’t he usually demanding her to control herself? Even now, in the midst of a war, Snape demanded her to control her emotions. She feverishly wondered how he managed to control his emotions all the time as she watched Dumbledore shoot out a jet of his preferred purple flames. They leapt forward gleefully and were inches from devouring Voldemort when they were doused with fat, acidic raindrops. As the flames spat and hissed their last dying breath, Voldemort smirked and disappeared into a whirlwind of black and gray smoke.

His laughter could be heard echoing around the room as Dumbledore swiftly turned, following the sharp wisps of smoke as it whirled across the room. A sinister whisper sounded right at Holly’s ear, “Do you truly think you could ever be free of me, Potter? Did you believe you would have the skill to lock me out of your mind?”

Holly’s eyes widened as her heart pounded and she wrapped her fingers around Snape’s forearm to maintain some grasp of reality. Images of blood and death and decay had her gasping for breath. She felt piercing pain probing at her temples and she cried out as she fell forward. She heard Snape frantically calling her name, but she couldn’t respond. Her dreams were forcing themselves to the forefront of her mind while Voldemort violated every inch of her mind. 

He saw it all. Her desire. Her love. Long fingers running up her thighs. A deep and quiet voice whispering to her in the dark. Cool, soft bed sheets beneath her and a warm body pressed against her own. Black eyes glittering with secrets and gloom. Quiet laughter and soft conversation suddenly drenched in blood. Drowning herself. Dying. All of the joy sucked straight out of her soul. A hundred times worse than Dementors.

“Stop it!” She shrieked, “Don’t hurt him!”

She felt two sets of familiar hands touching her, but their touch was far away and distorted. Images of Snape with his throat slit and pouring red rivers of blood had her gagging. Voldemort’s voice skirted inside and outside of her as she hissed, “I would have killed Severus for his treachery to me, but now I know your profound desire for him. He will beg me for death because of you, Potter. He will crawl at my feet and cry for death because of you.”

“Fight this, Holly,” She heard a sharp note to Dumbledore’s voice that she had never heard before. “You are stronger than he is. You are all that Tom is not and that is why you can defeat him. You are loyal and loving, Holly. Those are your greatest strengths and will ultimately be the downfall of Tom Riddle. Fight this, Holly.”

Voldemort’s cackling laughter echoed from a far distance, yet it sounded as if he was kneeling right beside her. Just as Snape and Dumbledore were. They could both hear the Dark Lord’s words and they both knew he was attempting to possess Holly. But they couldn’t see the nightmares of hell that he was implanting in her mind. She sobbed and choked and screamed. Her body jolted in quick sessions before slamming violently onto the marble floor as if she were having a seizure.

“The old man is not as truthful as he seems, Potter. His faith in you is as hopeless as your love for Severus Snape. He will never touch you as you dream of him doing. He will never see you as you want him to. He will never love you, Potter, because love is but an illusion.”

Underneath the crazed haziness of her pain, Holly grabbed ahold of a gently floating thought. _Snape healing the blisters on her sunburnt neck._ After that, it was like a gate had been opened and golden liquid poured into her mind. _Snape protecting her from a cursed broomstick her first year in school. Snape being one of the teachers who defended her when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Snape angrily telling Dumbledore that Holly was a child who needed to be protected and not thrown into dangerous situations. Snape who gave her Dreamless Sleep Draughts and hesitantly admitted he was trying to keep her safe from Dolores Umbridge._

Then she pictured the kind smile of Mrs. Weasley and listened to the mischievous laughter of Ron when he had left a Stink Bomb underneath Hermione’s bed. She thought of Remus and how happy she had been when he had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Holly pictured Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes and felt the fierce arms of Sirius hugging her.

“NO!” She shouted in a hoarse voice, “You can’t take them from me!”

She was met with silence. No voices and no taunts. She could feel the grasp he had on her mind slipping away. Snape firmly said, “Keep pushing him out, Holly. Don’t let him win. You’re stronger than he is.”

_You don’t know love,_ she thought fiercely, _and you never will. You don’t know friendship or kindness. You don’t understand the importance of family or loyalty. I feel sorry for you, Tom. And you will not defeat me. You will lose._

She heard a piercing cry of rage a moment before it echoed down the corridor and far away from the building. She could hear startled and frightened cries followed by thundering footsteps just moments before people came pouring into the wrecked room. Vision blurry, Holly reached out and latched onto Snape’s arm. She blinked heavily and croaked, “Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me.”

“You’re safe now.” His voice was hard, “The Dark Lord is gone.”

He pulled away from her as people swarmed around her body. She could hear a man brokenly saying, “He’s back. He’s back. You-Know-Who is back.”

Dumbledore’s booming voice replied curtly, “That is what I have been trying to tell you for a year now, Cornelius. Unfortunately, much damage has already been done since you have finally come to your senses.”

“Well, now, Dumbledore, I…” Cornelius Fudge trailed off and silence followed.

Dumbledore bent down and ran a gentle hand across Holly’s forehead. He whispered, “I do believe everyone in this world underestimates you except me, my dear.”

Holly groaned at the pain still radiating through her body as Dumbledore scooped her up into his arms. He said, “Sleep now, child. I am bringing you back to the castle now. Cornelius, the first thing I must insist upon is the removal of that dreadful woman from my castle.”  
Holly heard Cornelius Fudge stuttered an agreement as she faded into darkness.


	11. Chapter Eleven

She didn’t come to consciousness in a disoriented sense. She didn’t roll over and groan, slowly blinking until her vision cleared. Instead, Holly sat straight up with a sharp gasp and terror in her heart. The last thing she remembered seeing was Snape’s throat slit wide open and Dumbledore’s blue eyes, focused and wise. Her hands groped around the bed for her wand, but she came up empty. Her neck was swinging every direction before she realized she was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins like hot lava as she jerked her head up when she caught the sound of footsteps.

She wasn’t surprised to see Albus Dumbledore calmly standing right at the foot of her bed. His eyes were solemn. They certainly weren’t dancing with amusement and secrets like usual. His silver beard was neatly combed and held together with a thin golden chain. His half-moon spectacles sat perched atop his crooked nose and he was wearing silk robes in his signature midnight purple color. Holly didn’t know much about anything, but she was absolutely certain that nobody could make such clothes look as dignified as Dumbledore did.

Her throat felt dry as she croaked, “Voldemort disappeared.”

It was a statement, not a question, and she felt relief that Dumbledore understood her. He nodded and gravely replied, “He left, but I am afraid he will be angrier than ever before. You must understand, Holly, that you beat him at his own game for the fifth time. He attempted to possess your soul…and you cast him out.”

She shook her head and murmured, “I don’t know how I did it.”

Dumbledore’s lips pulled up in a smile, but he didn’t look happy at all. He looked as if he was in mourning as he explained, “Not even I know why you were Chosen to defeat the Dark Lord, Holly. We could drive ourselves mad in attempts of asking ‘ _why me?’_ What I do know is that you have shown bravery and integrity beyond measure. Voldemort knows nothing of these traits. He doesn’t know why a person would die for another. He proved just that when he was speaking last night. He ridiculed you for being loyal, for running to the aid of those you care for. Acts of love confuse him because he knows not how to love.”

“I told him that.” Holly realized with astonishment, “He was inside of me. He was in my head and I could feel him. I told him that he didn’t know love. That he didn’t know what was worth fighting for.”

She looked up, met his eyes, and said, “I told him that he will never win.”

Dumbledore stared at her for a long moment before he whispered, “Let us ensure that he never does. I have complete faith that we will all prevail with your help.”

“But _why_ am I so important when it comes to Voldemort?” Holly asked in frustrated exasperation, “He broke the protective magic my mother gave me in her death. He used me to resurrect himself back to power, so why am I still important?”

Dumbledore held up a hand and replied, “I will tell you, despite so many who wish me not to. I do this because these are dark and dangerous times. You are in peril and your life is constantly in danger. I will not be the one to keep valuable information from you. Information that could save you.”

Seconds ticked by in silence before he slowly explained, “The Minister of Magic held a Prophecy of Voldemort’s downfall. It was made by your Divinations teacher, whom I hired sixteen years ago to teach at Hogwarts. You already know that the Prophecy told of a girl born at the end of June that will defeat him…because I told you of this last year. What you, nor Voldemort knows, is that there is more to the contents of the Prophecy.”

Dumbledore sat on the edge of Holly’s hospital bed and sighed before saying, “I was the only person in the room when Professor Trelawney gave this prediction. Later, after the Prophecy was recorded and put into a device, it was stored where all Prophecies are stored.”

Holly interrupted, “At the Ministry of Magic?”

He nodded before continuing, “Yes. Both unfortunate and fortunate, the only person allowed to touch the device and hear the Prophecy are the people within the Prophecy. Voldemort has spent the majority of the year in attempt to sneak into the Ministry without alerting our world to his presence. I have been keeping close tabs on him through various…allies of mine that are also working for Voldemort. That was how I knew he was going to attempt taking the Prophecy himself.”

Holly asked, “So you and everyone else went to stop him? What else was in the Prophecy? You said it holds additional information.”

Dumbledore nodded and said, “I went to prevent him from hearing the Prophecy. Professor Trelawney’s Prophecy stated that a young girl would have powers that Voldemort would not. It also stated that neither may live while the other is alive.”

Holly swallowed heavily and didn’t give time to fear for herself. Her voice was hoarse as she asked, “Did Voldemort hear the Prophecy?”

“No,” Dumbledore answered, “It was destroyed by me and Alastor Moody.”

“Is that why it took you so long to show up to the fight?”

“Yes. Of course, it was difficult to leave those I care for at the hands of Death Eaters, but they were all well aware of the importance of that Prophecy.”

“So what was the point in Voldemort needing to hear it?”

He explained, “You have managed to do what no other has ever accomplished. You rendered Voldemort powerless when you were an infant. You have evaded death by his hands on numerous occasions. After he restored his powers last year, he assumed he would finally kill you. After a spectacular escape from you, Voldemort was furious beyond measure. Now, you have evaded him yet again. You used his own mind tricks against him.”

Blue eyes met bright green as he quietly said, “Voldemort needed to hear that Prophecy in hopes of discovering how to destroy you, Holly.”

The seconds ticked by before Holly cleared her throat and abruptly changed the subject. She asked, “Where were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Why weren’t they at the Ministry of Magic last night?”

“Because,” Dumbledore replied, “They were searching for you. Professor Flitwick sent out a distress call by Patronus charm. He couldn’t find you and several students saw you running in the direction of my office. Professor Flitwick knew that you had somehow figured out what was happening.”

Holly shook her head and strongly stated, “I couldn’t stand aside and do nothing. Snape was there. Sirius and Remus and everyone who I couldn’t let die.”

Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling now as he said, “There are many teachers here who are members of what is called the Order of the Phoenix. They are those who are as brave as you are and are willing to fight for the good of the wizarding world. It was those people who aided me last night.”

“Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Moody…” Holly’s mind was racing as she listed, “Sirius, Remus, that pink-haired girl…”

Dumbledore gave a small smile and said, “She likes to be called Tonks.”

Holly blinked and whispered, “Is Snape a part of the Order of the Phoenix?”

Dumbledore nodded and thoughtfully replied, “Yes. I daresay that he is my most loyal friend, although he would be extremely annoyed if he knew I said that.”

Her heart was pumping quickly in her chest as she asked, “Why didn’t he leave last night? When you gave a signal to everyone else and they Apparated away…”

Dumbledore gave a kind smile and said, “Some would say he was too weak from being touched by the Torturing curse. I say he wished to offer you any protection he could, even if it meant his death.”

Holly’s voice was filled with wonder as she quietly said, “Snape knew I couldn’t Apparate. He knew I would struggle against anyone who would have tried removing me from the room. He knew I would want to stay with you. To fight. _That’s_ why he stayed.”

Neither spoke as this profound discovery weaved its way through Holly’s heart and gave her sweet hope. She wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged herself before finally asking, “Why did Voldemort call Snape a traitor?”

Dumbledore looked at her for an unknown amount of time, but it surely felt like forever. She had no idea what he was trying so hard to find on her face, but he must have found it. He finally said, “A very long time ago, Severus thought he belonged in the Darkness, but he paid gravely for being there and eventually found purpose in the Light. Voldemort didn’t realize he had lost a valuable person until last night. Now, he will want his vengeance on his follower.”

Holly jumped off of her bed and exclaimed fiercely, “No! It won’t happen. I won’t let Voldemort touch Snape!”

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully before asking, “Does it not bother you that Snape was once Voldemort’s follower? A Death Eater in Voldemort’s inner circle?”

“No,” Holly retorted in defense. She wasn’t thinking logically. Her heart was too filled with Snape. She took a deep breath and began to pace before she turned to Dumbledore and spoke in a shaky voice, “People lose their way. People make mistakes. He came to you. You said he’s your friend, so how could you judge him for his past?”

He smiled and softly answered, “I don’t judge him at all, my child. Indeed, Severus is a good man that the majority of the world doesn’t get to see because he doesn’t allow them to see. I’m exceptionally happy that you, of all people, can comprehend who he truly is.”

She watched as the older wizard stood up and walked toward the doorway. He stopped and said, “Exams are starting tomorrow. In a few days, after the last of your OWLs are completed, you will go back to Privet Drive. The Blood Wards must stay in place as long as they possibly can, although I know it is dreadful to stay with the Dursley family.”

Holly huffed as she muttered, “You have no idea, sir.”

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said, “I will have someone collect you halfway through the summer holidays. You will then return to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer.”

He paused and his eyes danced with amusement as he added, “Since you were most unfortunate to be burdened with training _Dumbledore’s Army_ and participating in so many detentions, I know that left you with little time to study for all your exams…”

She shrugged and mumbled, “Doesn’t matter, sir. I found other things more important than tests.”

Dumbledore said, “I will allow you to be exempt from one exam of your choosing.”

Her eyebrows rose as she repeated, “Exempt?”

He nodded and explained, “Of course, you will eventually have to take whichever exam you choose to bypass. However, I will allow you to have adequate study time once you return to Grimmauld Place before the exam is given.”

Holly blinked at the mischievous smile on his face before slowly asking, “Would it be too much to ask if I could have an instructor review classroom material with me while I say at Grimmauld Place?”

Dumbledore nodded and said, “I see no reason why the Minister won’t be sympathetic to your need and approve of your thirst for knowledge.”

“I think I need additional time for Potions, sir.” Holly replied as she tried not to smile, “I have improved my skills, but there are some more complex potions I would definitely like the time to practice on.”

Dumbledore nodded as he opened the door. He began to walk out before turning back around and calling out, “Oh, Holly?”

“Yes sir?” She asked.

“Our ability to love is not a weakness. In fact, it is our greatest strength. Love is a powerful magic and it knows no boundaries.” 

Then he closed the door and walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Holly’s summer holiday was going about as terrible as all the others before this one. She had only been at the Dursley house for four days, yet she was ready to face an angry dragon just to get back to her beloved castle. She would even take the cramped, dark, musty Grimmauld Place over the Dursleys’ bright and clean house. She missed Sirius. She hasn’t got to see him face-to-face since the battle. She missed Ron and Hermione and wanted to apologize for her distant behavior throughout their last school year. She wanted to explain that she stayed away from them for their own protection because she had felt out of control.

She wanted to listen to Dumbledore speak in riddles as she attempted to solve what he was actually speaking about. She wanted to eat Mrs. Weasley’s wonderful food and listen to Mr. Weasley babble about Muggle inventions. But, most of all, she wanted to see Snape. Holly desperately wanted to see him. See the way he walked and watch him sip on a large goblet of wine at the dinner table. She knew the exact shade and shape of his dark eyes. She had spent so much time watching him last year and now she was having withdrawals. She dreamt of him nightly and woke with sorrow in her heart.

It was yet another gray-skied day as Holly did her chores. She raked the leaves and hauled garbage cans to the dump. She trimmed the hedges and mowed the lawn. She polished Aunt Petunia’s large pottery vases and watered her flowers. Despite the cloudy day, Holly was sweating by the time she filled buckets of water and dragged them toward the driveway.

She tied her gray t-shirt just beneath her ribcage and felt instant relief when a muggy breeze wafted across her bare stomach. She knew Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if they saw her exposing her midriff, but she didn’t much care. Her temperature was soaring too high for her to care. She felt odd at exposing herself, but she focused on the task at hand and washed Uncle Vernon’s perfectly boring SUV to perfection.

She was polishing and buffing the vehicle when she heard the scraping sound of footsteps behind her. She turned quickly and slapped her hand over her leg. Feeling the comfort of her wooden wand, hidden beneath the fabric, calmed her pumping heart. She straightened up and set the bottle of polish on the hood of Uncle Vernon’s SUV when she saw a dark-haired boy smiling goofily at her.

He was standing out of arms-reach, so Holly guessed she was safe for the moment. She frowned and asked, “Are you here to see the Dursleys?”

“Who?” The boy asked in a surprisingly deep voice. He seemed to take great effort in tearing his eyes away from her and glancing at the Dursley house before he asked, “What is your name?”

She blinked and said, “Um, I’m Holly Potter.”

He gave her another goofy smile and it was pleasantly warm. He greeted her happily, “Hey, Holly. My name is Shawn Vanderbilt.”

She nodded and awkwardly replied, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” He grinned and stated, “That’s quite an outfit you’re wearing.”

She glanced down at her dark denim jeans, boots, and wet shirt tied off at her ribcage. She blushed hotly and mumbled, “It’s my working clothes.”  
He laughed freely as he replied, “I like it. You look good in it.”

Holly was stunned. A boy had never told her she looked _good_ in anything before. She mumbled, “Um, thank you.”

He gestured toward the car and suggested, “How about I help you finish up with this car, so we can go grab food in town? We could hang out, if you want to.”

Holly’s eyes widened as she slowly shook her head. Her stomach dropped and irritation filled her up to the brim as she bitterly replied, “My aunt and uncle wouldn’t like that at all. I’m sorry, Shawn.”

He gave her a careless smile that reminded her a bit of Ron. He shrugged his thin shoulders and flippantly asked, “Why would you obey anybody who wants to keep you from living happily and having fun?”

The smile slowly grew on Holly’s face as she gawked in wonder at the tall boy with black hair and innocent brown eyes. She glanced behind her, checking to make sure Aunt Petunia wasn’t peeking behind the curtains. She turned back to the boy and eagerly asked, “Can you meet me at the end of Privet Drive after dark?”

Shawn Vanderbilt grinned brilliantly, “Of course.”

And so began Holly’s first romance. It was certainly forbidden for Holly to sneak out of her bedroom window, but she did so anyway. She stole Uncle Vernon’s toolbox directly after washing the car and successfully snuck upstairs with a bolt cutting tool. With considerable effort, she cut two bars off of her window. It was during times when she snuck out of her window that she was thankful for being a slim girl. The hole was small enough that Uncle Vernon wouldn’t notice unless he was being overly observant, yet the hole was large enough for Holly’s thin body to slip right through.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was on her birthday, nearly five weeks since she had met Shawn, that she slipped through the barred window and shimmed down the drain pipe until the soles of her shoes scraped the soft grass. It was well past dark, likely close to midnight, as she slinked across the lawn like a stealthy cat. She slipped in and out of shadows as she reached the end of Privet Drive. Sitting behind a neat trim of hedges, keeping to the shadows, was Shawn.

She slipped behind the large patch of hedges and tumbled into his lap with a quiet giggle. She was breathless from running as she greeted, “Hey.”

He gave a bright smile as he kissed the tip of her nose and replied, “Hello, Birthday Girl. How old are you now? Fifty? Sixty?”

Holly slapped his arm and playfully stated, “Shut up!”

Shawn chuckled and said, “I’m only kidding. Wow. You’re sixteen now. So young.”

She fought down the need to defend her age and retorted, “You don’t mind kissing my young self, now do you?”

He grinned recklessly before slipping his arms around her back and softly molding their lips together. The physical tenderness with Shawn brought forth a relaxing comfort like that of a lazy, warm afternoon floating in the Great Lake. She liked kissing him, liked feeling his large palms rubbing her back, liked feeling his full lips on hers. Yet it was Snape that she dreamed of when she was alone in her bed. It was Snape’s thin lips she wanted to explore. Snape’s deep, quiet voice she wanted to hear whispering sweet words. Snape’s lean, wiry body pressed against hers.

But she kissed Shawn anyway. After all, he was nice and funny. He was wild and he provided a great distraction from her life with the Dursleys. Holly finally broke away from his lips when he became a bit overexcited and tried laying her down in the grass. She quickly asked, “What are we doing tonight?”

She sat up and scooted further away from him, but offered a smile to hide her reaction. She wasn’t sure if Shawn noticed, but he definitely didn’t act like he noticed her rejection. He said, “There’s a party a few blocks over. We will get there much quicker if we cut through the children’s park and jump the fence.”

Holly’s eyes rose as she asked, “Are you talking about that huge mansion that Dudley and his pals hang out at? The one that is abandoned?”

“Yes,” Shawn replied proudly, “My older brother and his buddies decided they wanted to throw a party last week. He told me to bring you. Says he has plenty of fun things to do.”

“Like what?” She asked curiously.

Shawn gave a secretive smile as he stood up and held out his hand. She didn’t miss the fact that Shawn didn’t answer her question. A small part of her demanded that she be cautious, but it was overruled by frustration and boredom. She grinned and took his hand. As they walked down the darkened street, she kept throwing glances his way. She decided that she only liked Shawn’s tall build because it reminded her of Snape. Regretfully, she admitted to herself that she liked Shawn’s shaggy black hair for the same reason.

She tried to focus on what he was saying and pushed the guilty feelings aside as he challenged, “I bet I can beat you in a race to the fence.”

She retorted, “We’ll see.”

She took off running and he ran beside her for a moment before tossing a cocky grin her way and lengthening his stride until he was several paces ahead of her. She kept running, enjoying the warm breeze and the excited pumping of her heart. Her muscles stretched in a good way as she kept running.

When Shawn reached the fence first, she didn’t even care. Coming to a sliding halt, she laughed and said, “You won.”

His breathing was a bit uneven as he pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes and offered, “You want a rematch on the way back? After the party?”

She playfully punched his arm and retorted, “Yes. I’m going to make you eat my dust next time too.”

He snorted and replied, “Okay, babe. Prepare to lose again.” as he began to climb the metal fence. Holly laughed and they continued their playful banter for the remainder of the trek to the abandoned mansion.

The lights from the suburb disappeared after they jumped over the fence. They went down a steep hill and crossed a rickety wooden bridge. She commented, “I had no idea there was a gully right here.”

Shawn looked at her in surprise as he said, “Really? You must not get out often enough, Holly. I’ve only been visiting my grandfather for a month and I already knew about this gully. You’ve been here for most of your life.”  
She shrugged and uncomfortably replied, “I told you that I go to a boarding school quite a bit away from here. I’m only with the Dursleys two or three months out of the year.”

He grabbed her hand as they came off of the bridge. There was another steep hill except now they were climbing it instead of running downward. By the time they got to the top, she had a painful stich in her side. She couldn’t help but think using magic to quicken this journey would have been a lot better.

“Port key or brooms…”

“What did you say?” Shawn panted loudly from a few feet in front of her.

“Nothing,” She answered hastily, “Are we almost there?”  
He grinned and asked, “Can’t you hear the music?”

He took her hand again and pulled her through a thicket of brush. She strained her ears and could hear the steady pattern of loud thumping. Curiosity was eating away at her as Shawn dragged her underneath a wooden fence that was beginning to rot. She followed Shawn and crawled quickly on her hands and knees. She stood up, attempted to brush the mud from her jeans, but gave up and turned to Shawn. Grinning wickedly, he jerked a thumb to their left. Turning, Holly caught her first glimpse of the infamous mansion.

Her jaw dropped. The mansion had once been white, but now was a dingy gray color. Second and third story windows were black and jagged with missing glass panels. The grass was over grown in some spots and completely bald in others, but that wasn’t the best part of the mansion. The most curious of all were the endless amounts of people. All different shapes, sizes, and colors. Kids were laughing freely and dancing in ways that Holly had never seen before. Exuberant music was playing from a large radio set up on a makeshift table. Shawn grabbed her hand and gently pulled her through the throngs of high-spirited kids.

Upon a closer look at the makeshift table, Holly could see endless bottles of liquor. She squinted, trying to read the labels, but none of the ingredients were familiar to her. The only liquor she knew of was Firewhiskey, which Muggles certainly didn’t have. Shawn chuckled and pointed to a corner of the mansion’s patio. There were numerous tin pales filled with ice and glass bottles. 

Shawn fished out a bottle of clear liquid and twisted off the cap. There was a quiet popping noise before he handed it to her and smiled sweetly. “This will taste much better than any of that hard liquor.”

She gripped the cold bottle in her hand and asked, “What is it?”

He laughed and stated, “An alcoholic beverage.”

She rolled her pretty green eyes and retorted, “I know that much.”

Shawn smiled, “It’s an easy drink for a beginner.”

She wasn’t certain, but she suspiciously thought that he had somehow insulted her. She asked, “Is it going to make me drunk?”

He laughed and reached for a brown bottle. He twisted his cap off, took a swig, and answered, “No. It would probably take dozens of those to make you drunk.”

Because she really wanted to know what alcohol tasted like, she took a cautious sip. A pleasant fruity taste burst across her tongue as she swallowed a second sip. Shawn was watching her expectantly. She gave a smile and said, “It’s good.”  


“Alright!” He exclaimed, “Come meet my friends.”

Holly felt uncomfortable and excited all night long. She felt odd and out of place among the Muggles, but she had fun anyways. Shawn was just as high-spirited as all the other people around. He kept up humorous conversations with her and his brother’s friends, but Holly kept finding her eyes straying to the middle of the yard. Everyone over there was dancing. At least, Holly thought they were dancing. She wasn’t sure and she knew she couldn’t ask Shawn because that would clue him in on just how abnormal Holly was.

There was something enthralling about watching the way those kids moved. They moved in ways that brought a blush to Holly’s cheeks and a burning feeling to her gut. Their actions were sometimes graceful and fluid while other times they seemed almost animalistic. She had seen boys and girls kissing at Hogwarts; Holly certainly wasn’t a prude about it either, but she had never seen the opposite sexes so closely attached to one another before. 

A boy with blonde hair and a very muscular build had his hands on a red-headed girl’s hips. Their legs were touching and so were their chests. The boy dipped the girl down and ran his lips from the hollow of her throat up to her lips. His hands roamed over her backside and up to her chest.

Eyes wide, Holly jumped and nearly squeaked when Shawn suddenly asked, “Are you watching that couple?”

“N-No.” She stammered and then cringed when she saw the smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Yes. I was watching them.”

Shawn grabbed the empty bottle from her hand and asked, “Do you want another one? A different flavor, perhaps?”

“Sure,” She replied with relief at the change of subject, “But I like that flavor.”

She felt no different after second drink. Or the third. It was when she was at the bottom of her fourth drink that she felt an interesting disorientation. She took the last sip of the fruity concoction before setting her empty bottle down. She found herself laughing a bit more at the jokes going around the circle of people as Shawn went to grab them both another drink. She was warm, despite the chill in the late night air. Shawn came back from the patio, handed her another bottle and sat close to her side. He laughed and asked, “Are you okay, Holly?”

She nodded and leaned on his shoulder. When Shawn leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, she let him. When he pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her next to the fire somebody lit, she let him. She felt relaxed and detached from the world. Her fingertips were numb and all that mattered was the dancing orange flames in front of her. Warm, yet not hot. Awake, but not too aware. She felt safe. She felt so far away from everyone who brought her any pain and danger. Nothing but strangers who didn’t truly know her. She had no sense of time as she cradled her glass bottle in her hands.

After some time, she noticed people were stumbling through the hole in the rotten fence and going home. Shawn pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and whispered, “Do you want to go back to the Dursleys’ house?”

Holly snorted and buried herself into the idle comfort of his arms. She sipped on her drink and replied, “No way.”

A muscular boy who was definitely older than her came walking toward them. His eyes were identical to Shawn’s. She laughed, “You’re Shawn’s brother.”

He gave a charming smile and replied, “That I am, sweetie. Shawn, we’re all heading out. You coming?”

He tucked a piece of Holly’s wild hair behind her ear and shook his head. He said, “No. Holly and I are going to stay for a while longer.”

Holly returned to staring at the dying embers of the fire while Shawn held her tightly. He interrupted her mindless trance by asking, “Can I kiss you?”

She wasn’t really in the mood to kiss him, but she did think she should thank him for bringing her to the party. She had fun and was free from the Dursleys even now. For that alone, she could endure a few kisses in return for his kindness. She turned around in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning closer and pressing her lips to his.

She felt off-balance and nearly fell, but he put his large hands on her hips and held her in place. They both laughed breathlessly before their lips were on each other’s once again. Holly wasn’t sure what was happening. Her body felt out of control and acted without her consent. She wrapped her fingers in his shaggy hair as her lips moved quicker and more heatedly with his. She could feel his chest heaving as his hands ran roughly over her body. She had no time to appreciate his touch because it was too fast, too rough. He groaned lowly as she tugged on his hair and pressed her entire body against his.

He cursed hoarsely and tore his lips from hers. They panted in the dark as he rolled them both across the wet grass until she was on top of him. Holly giggled in delight at the sudden movement before pressing her lips back to his and effectively cutting out any other thoughts in either of their heads. She was dizzy, but she wasn’t sure if it was from Shawn’s mouth or the alcohol. Shawn’s hands were greedily pushing her shirt up and exposing her stomach and plain white bra, but she didn’t care. She was too preoccupied with the new sensations coursing through her body to notice the dark shadow silently walking out of the night and toward them.

Shawn ran his hands all over her bare stomach, but he didn’t touch her where she wanted him to the most. Frustrated, she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. He let out a loud groan and gripped painfully on her hips. She was just about to put his hands in the right place when she felt two slim hands grab her by her shoulders and yanked her off of Shawn.

She stumbled back with a high-pitched squeak, but was saved from falling by two strong arms. Her back was pressed against a lean, yet muscled chest and the smell of oceans and forest invaded her nose. Her heart had been pounding out of fear and the immediate need to fight, but now it slowed and her tensed body relaxed. Holly sagged against his body and whispered in relief, “Snape…”

There was a single heartbeat of time where he held her closely before he released her and stepped back. Snape came lunging around Holly as he eyed the dark-haired boy sprawled drunkenly across the grass. Shawn scrambled to his feet as he demanded, “Who are you?”

“That is none of your concern,” Snape snarled, “You will be wise to pick up what little dignity you have left and leave.”

Shawn eyed Holly before frowning and hotly saying, “No. I’m not leaving.”

“It’s okay,” Holly took a wobbling step forward and placed her hand on Snape’s chest. She looked at Shawn and said, “This is my guardian, Shawn, from my school. Just go home.”

Shawn didn’t move. He kept staring at Holly with rapidly blinking eyes. Idly, she wondered if he was as dizzy as she was. She locked her knees to keep from falling over and curled her fingertips into the fabric of Snape’s robes. Snape’s slim hands were suddenly hovering over Holly’s shoulders as he hissed, “I will not tell you again. Leave or I will make you leave, boy.”

It seemed as if Shawn might argue further, but after gazing at Snape’s expression, Shawn turned around and stumbled off into the night. There was a minute of silence before Snape turned to her and demanded, “What in the name of Merlin do you think you were doing?”

Holly blinked and swayed slightly before replying, “Kissing a boy.”

“Oh, you were doing more than _kissing_ a boy. Pull down your damn shirt, girl.”

Holly frowned, wondering what Snape meant. At her lack of a reaction, Snape scoffed and reached forward. Holly’s eyes widened as she watched him wrestle with the fabric of her shirt before yanking it down and successfully covering her body from view. He stepped back and sneered in disgust, “Do you have no respect for yourself? Do you have no decency? Drunk and fondling in the grass like an animal.”

Holly frowned and muttered, “I’m not an animal.”

She blinked and added indignantly, “I’m not drunk either.”

Snape dryly replied, “Yes, of course you aren’t drunk. You just smell like you have fallen into a bottle of liquored strawberries.”

“Maybe I did.” She laughed at her witty retort until Snape grabbed ahold of her elbow and hissed, “Let’s go. I don’t have time for this.”

“Where are we going?” Holly wondered curiously as Snape maneuvered her around the sloping hill. She stumbled so much that he finally grabbed her around the waist and instructed heatedly, “Hold onto me before you break both of our necks with all of your tripping.”

Holly blinked slowly and stupidly asked, “Are you going to carry me?”

Snape snapped, “Unfortunately so.”

Holly slipped her arms around Snape’s neck and tried not to throw up when he abruptly scooped her up and held her against his chest. She curled her body up tightly and laid her head on his muscled shoulder as he began to walk. She mumbled, “How come we aren’t Apparating?”

“You’re mentally impaired and you could easily lose a limb if I was to try to travel by Apparition right now.”

Holly blinked and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Her words were slurring together as she said, “I like traveling this way much better.”

Snape faltered and nearly slipped as he came to the base of the hill. His body was tense as Holly turned her head and pressed her nose into his neck. Inhaling deeply, she whispered, “I-I love the way you smell…like ocean and…the forest.”

Snape’s lips formed a thin line and his dark brow frowned heavily as he tried to ignore Holly’s slurred whispers. He crossed the bridge and was relieved to see the outline of Privet Drive’s suburb. His pace quickened, but he could still hear her speaking. She mumbled almost incoherently, “…Missed you…Left me…Snape…stay…Snape.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

He was miserable as he kept walking, but misery was nothing new for him. Despite his resistance, Severus found himself glancing down at the remarkable teenage girl in his arms. Her long ebony hair was wild from that hormonal boy’s hands. Her skin was smooth and utterly perfect. Only one imperfection existed. The scar on her forehead. And even that had its own kind of beauty.

Swallowing hard, Severus strode hurriedly across the street and stood beside the edge of the run-down park. Holly’s luggage, including her large Hogwarts trunk, were hidden beneath the abandoned swing set. Her possessions were protected with several charms. It took several minutes longer than it normally would have for him to perform the counter-charms because he had to carefully balance a sleeping Holly while using his wand. He sighed heavily as the final charming shield dropped away from her luggage. Snape glanced at the sky, noting that it was considerably lighter than it had been an hour before.

He was screwed. He admitted it now. He had a drunken girl in his arms and three tons of luggage to carry. He was stuck in a Muggle suburb and the dawn would be approaching within an hour. When he had been given the task of retrieving the damn girl, he hadn’t expected to find her missing from her house. Neither did he expect to have to track her halfway across a gully and find her intoxicated while almost fornicating with a dodgy boy.

He gently set the limp girl on the ground and braced her body against his own. He shook her arms and said, “Wake up, Potter. Come on, wake up.”

She mumbled and groaned, but didn’t open her eyes. He sighed and hotly said, “I want you to do more than mumble incoherently. Wake up now, you damn brat.”

She blinked sluggishly and he had the absolute pleasure of watching those emerald green eyes focus on his face. She gave a sleepy smile and mumbled, “Snape...hi…Dreaming.”

“No,” He retorted and strained to keep his tone angry, “You aren’t dreaming. We have to go to Grimmauld Place, so get conscious quickly.”

She maneuvered in his arms until her head was against his shoulder once more. She mumbled, “You…stay?”

His touch was gentle as he brushed her messy hair away from her face, but his voice was hard as he answered loudly, _“Wake up, Miss Potter.”_

The girl blinked numerous times as she sat up and swayed dangerously. Snape held her shoulders as he made eye contact. He snapped, “Are you awake?”

She mumbled, “Kind of.”

He sighed and swiftly debated with himself. Decision made, he stood up and carefully pulled Holly to her feet as well. She stumbled and, without any warning, she stepped forward and embraced him. Shock and bewilderment, his body froze as Holly’s arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him. She mumbled, “I’ve been…been counting the days until I’d be at Grim- Grim…mauld Place…because I knew you’d be there too.”

There was nothing but silence following her statement. Severus eventually spoke, “I want you to keep holding onto me, Miss Potter. I’m going to be Apparating to Grimmauld Place, so you must stay attached to me.”

She hummed under her breath and mumbled, “Okay.”

Severus bent down and picked up Holly’s trunk. The girl surely was listening to him, he decided. She had never listened to a single command in her life, but the moment he instructed her to hold onto _him,_ she miraculously decided to listen. She was wrapped around him like a water demon; he wasn’t certain he would be able to ever get her off of him.

He spoke loudly and clearly, “I’m going to Apparate now. Are you ready, Miss Potter? Stay holding on until we are safely within Grimmauld Place.”

When she didn’t respond verbally, he let his hands drop. He sighed and snapped, “Are you comprehending what I’m saying, you drunken imbecile?”

“Yeah,” She sighed in a slur, “Don’t let go…”

Severus sighed again before reluctantly wrapping left arm around the girl’s shoulders. He held her trunk handle and his wand with his right hand before focusing his mind and Apparating far from Privet Drive.

Severus prided himself on his absolute mastery on the majority of all sources of magic, even those of the Dark side. He made certain that he did every potion, every curse, every charm, and every piece of physical magic as if his life depended upon flawless results. Apparition was no different. By the age of fifteen, Severus had daringly begun to practice traveling by Apparition. By the time he turned seventeen, Severus could perform impressive disappearing and re-appearing acts.

Now, as he came to a sliding stop and fumbled with Holly at his side, he was grateful that no one was around to witness. He dropped her trunk carelessly and shoved his free hand through his stringy hair before knocking impatiently on the door of Grimmauld Place. His sharp eyes scanned the street behind them, watching and waiting for enemies. Holly’s legs were no longer holding her own weight, so Severus wrapped one arm around her waist and held her to his chest like a vice.

When the door was opened, Severus abruptly shoved passed Remus Lupin and demanded, “It took you long enough! Grab her trunk and shut the door.”

Remus blinked in alarm and reached outside. He pulled the heavy trunk inside and slammed the door closed. He asked hastily, “What’s wrong with her? SIRIUS!”

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered, “Great. As if dealing with one filthy dog isn’t enough, Lupin, you had to call the other one.”

Lupin ignored him and took a step closer. He asked curtly, “What happened to her, Snape? I won’t ask again.”

Severus rolled his eyes once more as Sirius Black came barreling down the staircase. Black’s dark eyes, still filled with an edge of madness Severus understood only too well, landed on Holly’s unconscious form. Fire raged across his gaunt face immediately as he demanded loudly, “What did you do to her, you evil bastard?”

“I did nothing,” He snapped, “She is only asleep.”

“Asleep in _your arms?”_ Sirius growled as he came to stand entirely too close. Severus replied calmly, “You would be wise to step away from me, Black.”

When Sirius didn’t move, Lupin stepped forward and put a restraining arm on his best friend. He spoke firmly, “Both of you need to calm down. Sirius, let Snape explain himself. And Snape, Sirius and I were told you would arrive with her _hours_ ago. You can understand our agitation, I’m sure.”

“I forgot how annoyingly complacent you normally are, Lupin.” Severus replied dryly, “As you both know, Dumbledore sent me to collect the girl. Unfortunately, she was not with the Muggle family.”

“Where was she?” Sirius demanded in a hoarse voice.

Severus met Sirius’s eyes with a look of disgust before replying, “She was halfway across town. Quite drunk, I might add, and rolling around in the grass with a hormonal boy. She is stupidly stubborn when she is sober, so you can image how utterly insufferable she is while intoxicated. _That_ is why it took so long.”  


Severus relished the confused and uncomfortable look that crossed Sirius’s face before he turned his gaze to Lupin, who looked considerably more put together. Lupin cleared his throat and politely said, “I thank you for bringing her to us safely. I apologize that your night went badly.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and dryly replied, “Indeed. _You_ might want to think about thanking me, Black. After discovering the precious Chosen One in a compromising position with a boy, I had to physically stop her from ripping her shirt off. Perhaps one of you should talk to Miss Potter about the consequences of such decisions? You two are, after all, her father figures.”

“We will be speaking with her,” Lupin said, “Thank you again.”

Sirius abruptly demanded, “Give her to me, Snivellus.”

Anger boiled underneath Severus’s skin, but he only tightened the arm wrapped securely around the girl’s waist. Her head was tucked in the hollow of his neck and he tried to ignore it the best that he could. He arched a dark eyebrow and asked, “Where are your manners, Black?”

“Give her to me,” Sirius growled, “Or I will physically take her from you. If you end up in a Body-Binding spell, it won’t be my fault.”

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly there was a loud knocking on the front door. Everyone stayed still for a second, and then Lupin walked to the door and threw it open. Albus Dumbledore walked through the threshold as his bright blue eyes swept across the parlor room. He took in the two men in all their rage and animosity. He was not surprised about this. What he was surprised about, though, was the unconscious girl curled against Severus Snape’s body with her head tucked underneath his chin as if she was completely safe and comfortable.

Dumbledore glanced at Lupin as he closed the door and greeted, “Good evening, Remus…or shall I say good morning?”

Lupin gave a tight-lipped smile and murmured a greeting as his eyes flickered toward Sirius and Severus. Dumbledore turned and asked, “Severus, why is young Holly unconscious?”

“She’s intoxicated.” Severus dryly replied.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose and he said, “Dear me, that’s interesting. Why don’t you put her on the sofa in the sitting room? It seems we all have much to discuss.”

Severus only had to take a few steps to his right before he was in the modest sized sitting room. He bent over and gently laid Holly down on the ancient sofa. As he went to stand up, her arms clutched around his neck. He could hear Dumbledore out in the hallway as he spoke to Sirius in whispers. Glad that the man was not here to witness this situation, Severus reached behind him and tried to pry the girl’s arms away from his neck.

She whimpered pitifully in her sleep and only clung to him tighter. He sighed and whispered, “Let go, Potter. It’s time to sleep now. You’re at Grimmauld Place.” 

He tried to pull away once more, but she only whimpered again. He glanced hastily at the door as Lupin walked in. The werewolf blinked and came forward in a hurry as he heard the girl’s soft noises of distress. He asked quietly, “What is the matter with her, Severus?”

He sighed hotly, “She won’t let go of me.”

Lupin frowned as Severus reached behind his neck, grabbed her forearm and firmly pulled her away from him. Holly’s limp arms dropped onto the sofa with a soft _thud_ as Lupin whispered, “I’m sure she’s disoriented. I apologize for any trouble she’s caused you tonight. I will speak to her when she wakes.”  


Severus didn’t bother replying as he turned to walk away. He only made it two steps away from the sofa when Holly whined, “Snape…Snape…”

His steps faltered and his heart skipped a beat, but his face remained void of emotion. He walked out of the room without a backward glance at her. He was immediately met with Dumbledore, who offered a kind smile. He suggested, “Why don’t we go into the kitchen, Severus? Kreacher has made us coffee. Lupin, you should join us as well.”

That’s how Severus found himself sharing coffee and breakfast with two men that he loathed epically. Almost more so than he loathed the Dark Lord. He sighed heavily as he watched Black shovel eggs into his mouth like a savage. Dumbledore was sitting beside him and thoroughly distracted him from his coffee when he asked, “Would you like a helping of eggs, Severus?”

“No,” He bit out, “I lost whatever appetite I had when I saw Black.”

“That’s enough of that,” Dumbledore said good-naturedly, “Why don’t you tell us what transpired when you went to collect Holly?”

Severus huffed and explained, “I travelled to Privet Drive only to find the girl’s bedroom empty. I gathered her belongs and used a tracking spell. When I came to a Muggle playground, I used concealment and protection charms on Miss Potter’s luggage. I had to trek across a questionable bridge, over a gully, up a hill, and through a thicket of underbrush before I managed to find her.”

He took a swallow of lukewarm coffee and continued waspishly, “She was at a Muggle party, hanging onto the arm of some Muggle boy and drinking alcohol. There were too many witnesses to expose myself to, so I waited for a god-forsaken hour before the Muggles cleared out. By the time they all left, Miss Potter had thrown herself at the boy. They were one step away from having sex before I intervened.”

“Are you sure you aren’t exaggerating a bit?” Sirius demanded.

Severus answered coldly, “I don’t exaggerate. I have no doubt that had I left her to her own devices, she would have had sex with the Muggle.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes and heatedly said, “This sounds unlike Holly.”

“On the contrary, I wasn’t surprised.” Severus answered icily, “I have known her for a considerably longer time than you, Black. She is impulsive and ruled by her emotions. She was stuck with the Muggle family, whom she despises greatly, and had no way to contact any of her friends. By using Potter logic, she finds the nearest Muggle to befriend and uses him for fun adventures until one of us comes to collect her. It is very much like Miss Potter to do just what she did.”

Everyone in the room was staring heavily at Severus. Black’s irritated expression was expected, and so was Dumbledore’s wise and thoughtful eyes. What Severus didn’t expect was the understanding that seemed to be seeping into Lupin’s eyes. _He knows,_ Severus thought, _he suspects._

Dumbledore interrupted Severus’s thought as he asked, “What did you do once you broke Holly and the Muggle apart?”

“I threatened the boy until he left.” Severus answered curtly.

“Did you realize how dangerous it would be,” Lupin spoke up quietly, “…to Apparate with an underage witch while she was intoxicated?”

Severus rolled his eyes and said, “Fortunately for Miss Potter, I excel at Legilimency, as well as Occlumency. All I had to do was put an image of Grimmauld Place in the forefront of her mind and hold it there.”

Sirius abruptly shouted in outrage, “You penetrated her mind?!”

He was lunging across the table as quickly as it took Severus to jump back and whip out his wand. He pointed it straight at Sirius’s chest and snarled, “Move at all and you won’t ever be moving again, Black.”  


“Enough.” Dumbledore whispered, but it held more power than a scream. Sirius hissed, “Go to hell, Severus.”

“You first, Black.” Severus snapped as he dropped back into his seat. He watched as Lupin gripped Black’s forearm until the man sat down once more. Dumbledore spoke, “I think we all learned an important lesson tonight. Holly is an extraordinary girl, but she is just as much a teenager.”

He paused and continued, “We can all remember that coming of age time when we first discovered desire and love. It is a confusing time and we all made foolish decisions due to unruly emotions. Holly isn’t unaffected by the normal aspects of being a teenager. She is a responsible child and one that bares entirely too much weight on her shoulders. She has been chosen for a dark and an almost impossible task.”

Dumbledore met Severus’s eyes as he explained, “I’m sure she is experiencing emotions tenfold because of the pressure and expectations set upon her. She is tasked with saving an entire world. Surely you all can gift her with understanding and love. That, after all, is what I think she is looking for more than anything else.”

There was a deafening silence that fell over the men in the room. Feeling entirely too much, Severus stood up and began to exit the kitchen. Dumbledore asked, “Can I expect you back sometime soon, Severus? Holly must prepare for her OWL exam. It is set to take place at the end of next week.”

He curtly replied, “I will be back by tomorrow afternoon.”

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed. Reviewing would be so appreciated. I do adore this chapter.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Holly woke with a raging headache and a mouth as dry as a desert. Her eyes were gritty from sleep and her neck throbbed from the odd angle she was lying in. She rolled her body with the intent to sit up, but found herself falling downward instead. She smacked the hardwood floor and groaned before blinking heavily. Sitting up slowly, Holly rubbed her eyes until her vision cleared.

Confused, she looked around the musty room and realized she was in 12 Grimmauld Place. The sitting room, to be exact. Alarmed, Holly stumbled to her feet. How did she get here? She remembered Shawn bringing her to the abandoned mansion. She remembered the sharp taste of fruity drinks. But how did she end up so far away from Privet Drive? How did she end up in Sirius’s house? The best case scenario was that somebody, namely Sirius or Remus, came to collect her and found her drunkenly walking back to the Dursleys’ house. Perhaps they even found her passed out in her bedroom.

Feeling slightly relieved, although worried about their reaction, Holly quietly left the sitting room and dashed to the first-floor bathroom. After a much needed shower, she slipped into a plain sweater and jeans that she had put into the cupboard the summer before. She noted that the sweater was entirely too tight, specifically around the chest area. Maybe my boobs did grow, Holly thought, but one can only hope for a miracle.

After cupping her hands and drinking water straight from the faucet, Holly felt much better. She was combing her fingers through her messy hair as she walked down the narrow hallway. She could hear the muffled conversation in the kitchen and took a deep breath before waltzing through door. Sirius, dark hair slicked back and clutching a steaming mug of coffee, froze in mid-sentence. He gave Holly a look that suggested he was sympathetic. He asked, “How badly are you hurting?”

Holly swallowed thickly and replied, “It’s alright, but I’m thirsty.”

Sirius chuckled and gestured to the chair across from his. “Sit down, Holly. Drink a few glasses of water and eat a couple pieces of toast. It always helped me.”

“Helped you…?” She questioned hesitantly.

He smirked and clarified, “With the aftermath of a long night of festivities.”

Lupin sighed heavily from nearby and smacked Sirius on the back of the head with a wooden spoon as he came bustling away from the stove with a large platter of pancakes. He dished out three helpings before sitting himself next to Sirius. Lupin’s light brown hair was disheveled per usual, but it was the look in his eyes that caused Holly to feel mildly sheepish.

It was only after Holly began to nibble on the edges of her pancakes that Lupin questioned, “What do you remember from last night, Holly?”

She blinked and mumbled, “I went with…a friend…to a get-together.”

“Well,” Lupin remarked quietly, “It must have been quite the get-together.”

“Um,” Holly reluctantly asked, “What makes you say that, sir?”

He replied conversationally, “Snape saw an interesting show when he went to gather you from the Dursleys’ house. You were a few miles away, drinking alcohol at an abandoned mansion with Muggles. He found you there, committing rather private acts with a Muggle boy.”

She felt the blood drain from her face as Lupin watched her carefully. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Snape saw. Snape, Snape, Snape. Her heart dropped heavily and her stomach began to protest what little bit of food she had eaten. Her mind was spinning sickly with muddled images from the night before. The smell of smoke and orange flames dancing delicately. Wet grass and large hands fumbling roughly over her chest and hips. Hungry lips attacking one another before she was ripped away. Slim fingers had held her shoulders. Then, she was wrapped safely in strong arms and the crisp scent of oceans and forests were swamping her senses.

Oceans and forests.

Holly let out a low sound of pain before standing up too quickly and knocking aside the wooden chair she had been occupying. Remus and Sirius both sprang from their own chairs and rushed to her side. Sirius grabbed ahold of her shoulders while Remus cast a quiet spell, which produced a small bucket. He set it right in front of Holly’s bent over form and pushed her hair away from her face.

Sirius held her hair in a loose grasp before saying, “Just breathe, Holly.”

“This sickness will pass,” Remus said in a soothing tone, “Unfortunately, this is what happens when you over indulge with a substance like alcohol.”

Holly blinked rapidly to keep tears of embarrassment and sorrow at bay. Her hands were clamped across her stomach, but she didn’t vomit. There were a few minutes of silence before she turned away from the empty bucket. Sirius let go of her and stepped back. He asked, “Do you still feel sick?”

Holly swallowed heavily and dropped onto her chair the moment Remus up-righted it. She shook her head and scratchily asked, “Snape…Snape found me?”

“Yes,” Remus said, “Professor Dumbledore sent Snape to retrieve you. He used a tracking spell to find you and kept you from making a drunken mistake, Holly. I really want to impress upon you the idea of restraint and clear decision making in the future.”

Holly hardly heard the majority of what Remus said because her ears were ringing with absolute horror. Her lips were numb as she whispered, “He saw. Oh Merlin, he saw me with Shawn…”

Sirius sat back down, but pushed his half-eaten plate away. It seemed that the mention of the Muggle boy had lessened her godfather’s appetite. Remus’s eyes were intense as he sighed and said, “That is another thing we wanted to talk to you about. You see, Holly, we realized that nobody has ever offered to speak to you about sex.”

Holly was too numb, yet simultaneously full of regret and embarrassment about Snape witnessing her actions to care about anything Remus might say. She stared straight ahead and mechanically listened as Remus said, “I can only imagine how it must be for you…”

Sirius began talking when Remus faltered. His voice was heavy as he said, “It should have been your mother talking about such intimate things, Holly. It should have been Lily who told you about boys and what to expect. She should be the one having this conversation with you right now. Merlin, even James would have been a better choice than the two of us.”

Holly blinked and turned to fully face Sirius. Her godfather gave her a tired smile before continuing, “But Remus and I are the ones who are here. No matter how unfair it seems, we are the only ones here. Now, I won’t ever pretend to be your father. Neither will Remus. But we do want to help you and we’re concerned about you.”

Holly fought desperately to hide her expressions as she whispered, “It was a mistake. I should have never left my bedroom. It was my birthday and I was…I was alone. I didn’t want to be, so I left with my friend. Everything got out of hand unexpectedly. It won’t happen again.”

Sirius touched her hand and said, “Snape was sent yesterday evening, so you could celebrate your birthday with us. We would never, ever forget you. No matter how much distance separates us, Holly Potter, I will never forget you.”

“Nor will I,” Remus stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She was blinking rapidly again, but a single tear fell against her will. She stood up and quickly asked, “Is it okay if I go lie down?”

“Of course,” Sirius replied, “Let us know if you need anything.”

Holly darted out of the kitchen and rushed upstairs as swiftly as possible. Once inside the room she and Hermione had shared the summer before, she collapsed on the bed. Her tears fell hotly down her cheeks. The warmth she had felt because of Sirius and Remus was viciously washed away by the self-hatred flooding through her body. She fell asleep with quiet sobs tearing up her throat only to be woken a short time later by the door being thrown open.

Severus tried not to feel any emotion at all as the girl jerked upright with her brilliant emerald eyes rimmed in red from obvious tears. Her inky black hair was loose and a mess of curls. As his eyes trailed over her head, he deduced that she must have recently bathed. Her hair was still damp and he could smell the faint scent of soap when he breathed deeply. Her heart-shaped face was paler than usual and tears were dried on her cheeks. He felt his lips curl up in a sneer as he barked, “Wake up, Potter.”

She looked down at his feet, taking any chance of seeing those precious eyes away from him as she did so. He sharply demanded, “We have studying to do. I expect you to be fully prepared to not waste my time.”

“Yes sir,” She still refused to meet his eyes and spoke in a painfully raspy voice.

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned to walk away. He threw a sharp demand over his shoulder, “Be in the same room we studied in last summer, Potter, in five minutes.”

Severus completely ignored Lupin as he swooped down the staircase. The raggedy werewolf called out, “I would request that you not act fowl to her today.”

“Your request will be denied, Lupin.” Severus sneered without bothering to face the man. He threw the door to the musty room open with a simple projected thought and went straight to the potion station in the right corner. His mind was racing with numerous thoughts and images as he arranged cauldrons and ingredients. He picked up a small jar of rat eyes and set them next to the plate of ginger root. Why hadn’t she looked him in the eyes earlier? It wasn’t custom for that brat to not look him in the eyes while they argued. He thought grudgingly, why had she been crying?

He felt an odd emotion as he thought of Lupin and Black. What had they said to her? What had they done that would bring such a stubborn child to tears? Severus kept rearranging potion ingredients, but the task did nothing to keep his thoughts away from Potter. By the time the child came waltzing into the room, Severus had pushed his worry aside. It was now replaced with irritation. He snapped, “I told you to be here within five minutes. You have little regard for others, do you?”

Holly’s face remained blank as she explained quietly, “Sirius and Remus wouldn’t let me show up without eating first. I told them you would be mad.”

He rolled his dark eyes and dryly replied, “I will take this matter up with your lovely parental figures later on. One would assume they would grow up eventually, but such large miracles can’t be expected.”

Severus found himself surprised and greatly annoyed that Holly didn’t jump to the defense of her beloved Sirius and Remus. A moment of silence passed between them before he demanded impatiently, “Get over here and open your textbook. Find the section on Transformation Potions.”

She scrambled across the room and immediately began to do as he said without comment. She still didn’t meet his gaze. He watched her with a guarded expression as she bent over the textbook. He noted that her shoulders were slumped low and she kept pushing her hair away from her face. Several minutes passed before she mumbled, “I’m done reading the section, sir.”

Her voice was void of any emotion and, for some reason beyond his immediate understanding, the idea of Holly Potter being emotionless bothered him greatly. He replied curtly, “Cut the ingredients that are designated for stewing.”

Holly did as he instructed without an annoyed comment or a single glare aimed in his direction. Severus hovered a few feet away, occasionally glancing at her work to ensure that she was following his instructions. It took more effort than he cared to admit to successfully push the girl’s odd behavior to the back of his mind.

Once the necessary ingredients were cut and were piled in a neat row, Holly silently awaited further directions. When Severus stepped forward to view the accuracy of the slices made on the ginger root, Holly hurriedly glanced down and pointedly read from her textbook. Severus impatiently walked her through the remaining steps of a standard Transfiguration Potion and tried to ignore the tight knot that formed in his chest.

It took three tries before she managed to accurately accomplish the potion. As Holly silently cleaned her work station, Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from making rude comments about her lack of knowledge on a potion he had spent three days teaching in his classroom not four months before. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to attack her defenses when she looked so completely defeated.

Holly had just finished polishing her cauldron when Severus strode over and said, “You did poorly, Miss Potter. Did you pay attention to anything when I spent three days’ worth of class time going over this last school year?”

“I-I was distracted, sir…” Holly stuttered while looking straight ahead.

“Distracted with what?” Severus questioned curtly.

She shook her head and whispered, “Just…things you wouldn’t care about, sir.”

He narrowed his eyes and stared pointedly at her. He half-hoped she would turn her head and show him those brilliant green eyes he so craved to see. When she ignored his silent plea, he took a step away from her and instructed, “Be here first thing in the morning. In your textbook, read chapter fourteen. I will expect you to be able to answer any question I might have about that particular potion by tomorrow.”

She snatched the battered textbook off of the desk and scrambled out of the room so quickly that Severus felt even more irritated. He listened to her muffled footfalls as she went upstairs and presumably to her bedroom. Severus sighed and sat on the only chair in the musty room. He went through several stacks of Holly’s essays and tests from the last year, hoping to find her biggest weaknesses. Despite his dislike for the girl, he held a certain pride in his teaching abilities. He would be damned if a student given personal training with him would ever fail an OWL exam. 

Hours passed before he heard the muffled sound of laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen. His lip curled in irritation as he stood and began to neatly place Holly’s past assignments in a small black booklet. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another person. He sighed heavily and questioned, “Are you here to badger me some more, Albus?”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Severus turned around to see his oldest and only friend standing in the doorway of the darkened room. The man usually wore foolish clothing and today was no exception; Albus was fitted in dark purple robes rimmed in golden stars. Albus smiled and his blue eyes twinkled as he replied, “I do not badger you overly much, Severus.”

“You do,” Severus replied in annoyance, “I can’t figure out why I allow it.”

Albus laughed in delight as he came fully into the room. He ran his hands over the desk Holly had been sitting at just hours before. Albus said, “I think you know exactly why you put up with me, Severus, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

Because Albus Dumbledore was usually right, Severus stayed silent and refused to comment. He watched Albus examine the room in an almost childish delight before Albus asked, “Are you staying for dinner, Severus? I hear that Kreacher has made a most delicious stew.”

“I think not,” Severus answered sarcastically, “What would possess you to think I would be willing to dine at the same table as two of my primary enemies?”

Dumbledore’s blue eyes were positive with merriment now as he whispered, “It is not a what that has me thinking you will stay, but a who.”

Severus felt cold hands grip his heart as hot lava poured through his veins. He took a step forward and snarled, “I don’t know where you get such foolishness from, Albus, but you would do well to wipe such stupid thoughts from your mind. She is a student and I am very much her teacher. I have dedicated my life to saving the child, to ensuring her safety and her ability to live as a debt to her mother. How dare you insinuate anything else?”

Albus was smiling softly as Severus finished his rant. Disgust and anger were predominant emotions stamped across Severus’s pale, angular face. Several moments passed before Albus quietly replied, “I never said I was speaking about Holly. You are the one who assumed I was talking about her, Severus. Your reaction has, however, just confirmed my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?” Severus asked in a quiet and deep voice.

Albus only gestured and said, “Come with me. Eat dinner and give me the enjoyment of your company.”

“Albus…” Severus sighed, “I don’t want to eat dinner in this wretched house with those ignorant fools.”

“Yes, I know,” Albus answered good-naturedly, “But there is an extraordinary girl here who craves your presence. She is, if I am not mistaken, saddened by her actions the night before.”

Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he hissed, “She should be embarrassed over her actions. The child could have gotten herself harmed or killed quite easily.”

“The child,” Albus replied as they began walking down the hallway, “is aware of her mistakes. I think she is mostly ashamed that you, Severus, caught her in a moment of weakness.”

Severus stayed silent after that. He was too busy trying to calm the uneven beating of his heart as images of that Muggle boy groping Holly’s soft, slim body slipped through his head.

* * *

Albus wanted Severus to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place throughout the week until the girl took her OWL exam Saturday morning, but Severus had argued his point until Albus dropped his insistent blabbering. He knew what the old man thought and Severus was irritated beyond measure at the man’s nerve. It didn’t matter that Severus grudgingly accepted Albus as his friend; the older wizard was still insufferable. He was irritating and often overly-knowledgeable. 

He was unbelievably cryptic and lived to torment Severus with childish delight over the most foolish things. He put too much stock into beliefs involving love and unity, peace and equality. But Severus knew that all those qualities are what made Albus Dumbledore great.

“Yeah, he’s great,” Severus muttered hotly, “He’s a great pain in my side. Nosy old coot…has his mind filled with ridiculous ideas…”

There was a quiet sound followed by knocking. Severus looked up from his black booklet of notes and drank in the quick sight of emerald eyes before Holly dropped her gaze to the floor. She said, “I’m early, sir, sorry.”

“Come in, Miss Potter.” Severus demanded, “Don’t just stand in the doorway.”

She slowly walked to her desk and set her textbook down. Severus’s sharp eyes noted the various pieces of paper sticking out of the book. He wondered if she was studying outside of their training sessions as well. He would be surprised if she was.

“You have improved somewhat over the last few days, Potter,” He said as he stood from his chair, “But you are under par compared to other students your age.”

Holly nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears without bothering to reply. Severus waited a moment before asking, “Is there a particular potion you have questions about, Potter?”

Holly shook her head and mumbled, “No, sir.”

Severus rolled his dark eyes and curtly replied, “Read about Draught of the Living Dead. There are nearly always exam questions revolving around that particular potion.”

He watched with the eyes of a predator as Holly bent over her textbook and silently read for the remainder of the hour. When she finally glanced his way, Severus locked eyes with her and greedily roamed his gaze over her face. He noted that she wasn’t nearly as pale as she had been two days before, but her eyes were still red-rimmed. The underneath of her eyes were dark with shadows and slightly puffy. _She was still crying,_ he thought hotly, _why was she still crying?_

Her brilliant eyes were dry now, but the signs of hurtful tears lingered. Holly, finally breaking away from Severus’s gaze, looked back down to her textbook. She mumbled, “I’ve finished reading the section on the Living Dead, sir.”

Severus instructed firmly, “Then, begin the brewing process.”

He continued to watch as Holly organized, cut, crushed, and stewed ingredients. Her full lips never once turned up into a smile because she had successfully irritated him. Her emerald eyes kept refusing to meet his, and she wasn’t faltering with the potion enough for him to warrant yelling at her.

After a long length of time, Severus began to read over yet another one of Holly’s essays. This was her final essay from the previous school year; he was still stunned by the level of intelligence that had shown in her writing. He had wondered endlessly if Hermione Granger, Miss Potter’s best friend, had aided Miss Potter in writing the essay. Unfortunately, he had no way to prove that theory. He slipped the essay back into his booklet and glanced up just in time to see the girl blankly staring at the wall opposite of her. A long, thin ladle was in her hand and she was absentmindedly stirring her potion. He raised an eyebrow as the dark liquid bubbled unexpectedly and oozed down the sides of her cauldron.

He came swiftly to his feet and lunged across the room in the time that it took her to turn her head and blink. He swiped out and quickly turned the cauldron burner off before demanding, “Why weren’t you paying attention? Stupid girl, you could have severely burnt yourself. Pray tell, what thought was so important that it preoccupied all of your brain cells?”

She blinked once more and Severus was sure he caught a flicker of emotion in her eyes before it disappeared. She dropped her gaze and slumped her shoulders, offering him nothing. No challenge. No excitement. No irritation. She offered him nothing. Abruptly, Severus lost the slippery grip he had held with this girl. He sneered, “What is holding your sharp tongue, Miss Potter? Too embarrassed to speak to me? Were you thinking of your precious Muggle boy and that _ridiculous_ excuse of a romp between the two of you?”

He felt great triumph and a jolt of satisfaction came forward as Holly’s eyes snapped upward with a blazing fury of beautiful green fire. She hissed, “I was thinking of you, actually _, Professor._ It seems as if all I do is think of you, but you already know that. You like to pretend as if I don’t exist, as if my feelings for you don’t exist. Why is that? Huh, sir?”

Severus’s lips were curled in a sneer and hot fury was pumping through his entire body. Both he and her were inches from each other, endless emotions soaring between them on a private path that remained uncharted. Both had their hands fisted violently and they were breathing unevenly in absolute anger. Severus’s calm and collected mind, normally so analytical, was in scrambles because of this girl. 

He snarled wildly, “You think entirely too highly of yourself, Potter. I couldn’t care less about your childish feelings and fantasizes. You are sorely wasting your time with this little obsession of yours.”

“I’m not childish,” Holly’s slim body was trembling as she slapped a hard fist against her chest, directly over her heart. “And neither are my feelings. How dare you try to belittle me, Snape. Maybe you’re just scared or jealous or confused. Maybe you really don’t care about me, and that is fine. But don’t ever again try to tell me my feelings aren’t real and true.”

She stepped closer until all Severus could do was drown helplessly in her. His body was frozen in painful way, but all he could see and feel was Holly. Words held little meaning, he knew, but eyes were mirrors that couldn’t tell lies. And hers were gleaming stunningly with truth _. She cares for me_ , Severus thought in horror, _this child’s dreams and hopes are actually connected to me._

Holly whirled away from him as tears began to shimmer in her eyes. She hastily made her way to the doorway before turning back to him. Her hand was clutching the wall as if it could hold her up. Her expression was that of shattered determination. Tears were now making their way down her cheeks and her lips trembled, but she met his dark gaze. She said, “You act terribly to make people hate you, but it doesn’t work with me…because I can see who you are. When it comes down to nothing, you fight for what is right. And you fight to save others.”

Severus was too full of dismay and fear and jealousy and irritation and fury and compassion to speak properly. He opened his mouth, but no words came. He spent his life purposely trying not to think of Lily Evans, the woman he loved more than life itself. He tried not to think of her beauty and brilliance. Her laughter and carefree joy. Her sparkling light. The kind of light that brought compassion and tenderness to the lives of others. The type of woman filled with that unexplainable goodness that so few people possessed. His heart ached with the love for that light dying, which had left the world a much darker place. 

But now, as he stared at the daughter of Lily Evans, with the same beautiful emerald eyes, the same fearless and compassionate disposition, he was so sure that the stunning light of Lily Evans didn’t die after all.

Holly blinked back more tears before saying, “I won’t give up just yet.”

Then she left Severus alone in shattered pieces in the darkened, musty room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Neither Severus nor Holly talked to each other the next day. He silently wrote instructions on a piece of parchment and leaned against the dusty wall while she worked. He didn’t comment at all, even when she executed her potion perfectly. The following evening, Holly slept fitfully, dreaming of his tender touch, while he sat stoic in his run-down house in Spinner’s End until dawn approached. Severus thought of Lily; he thought of Holly. He thought of his childhood and relived hellish nightmares better left forgotten. Before heading to 12 Grimmauld Place Saturday morning, Severus fixed himself a cup of hot tea in hopes that his mind would settle.

He recalled the tiny, innocent baby with a freshly sliced wound on her forehead. She had been screaming from inside her crib as her mother and father lie dead inside their small, charming house. Pain clawed at Severus’s heart as he thought of that night. The night his only friend, his only love, his only hope, was brutally ripped away from him. He remembered her empty face. Her empty body. Her light had been burnt out. His Lily had chosen another man to love, another man to birth a child with. His Lily had given her precious love, a gift he coveted desperately, to another man. To his archenemy. He thought that act was enough to kill his soul, but Lily choosing James hadn’t been the end. His soul had been killed when Lily ceased to breathe.

_What was he to do now?_ He wondered agonizingly, _what was he to do when Lily’s daughter was slowly falling in love with him?_ He couldn’t brush off the dreams from Holly’s previous Occlumency lessons anymore. Last year, he purposely ignored the romantic dreams of hers. Instead, when he shifted through her mind, he had focused on the sensual dreams, pretending as if the girl was only hormonal and curious _._

_How could he pretend now?_ He wondered mournfully, _how could he pretend that she was only simply attracted to him in a physical sense?_ She had risked her life for him. The ignorant and wonderful child had thrown herself into the Ministry Battle without thought for her own safety. She had defended him from Bellatrix. Just the thought left his arms covered in gooseflesh.

Bellatrix, a fanatical and murderous woman, hated him with a spiteful passion. He had felt utterly helpless and overwrought with pain while Bellatrix had cursed him. He remembered the white-hot pain and the silent screams. He remembered the wild and feverish hope that Albus would get to Holly before Bellatrix could. He remembered the stunned, warm feeling coursing through his collapsed body as Holly attacked Bellatrix like an avenging angel.

He still remembered Holly’s fierce words to Albus. Her very reason for casting such an Unforgivable spell. _She hurt Snape! She hurt Snape._ He remembered her drunken state and her hands curled against his arms, so soft and gentle. Her head on his chest as he carried her down Privet Drive. He remembered her sleepily mumbling his name. His heart was pierced with something so painful, yet beautiful as he thought about last weekend, when he attempted to lay her on the sofa in Grimmauld place. She had cried out for him in her sleep. She had asked him to stay that night. _Snape, stay..._

Severus stood up and shakily walked to his dingy kitchen. He poured his lukewarm cup of tea down the sink and left his house as quickly as possible. He arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts castle at half past seven O’clock. Albus met him near the grand and forever impressive entrance gates. He smiled and greeted happily, “Good morning, Severus. Let us hope for luck and intelligence to be on Holly’s side this morning.”

Raw images and emotions were still too fresh for Severus to offer a biting reply about Holly Potter, so he remained silent. The two powerful wizards walked into the castle and navigated the enchanted hallways and stairways with ease. Severus felt relief slipping through his hard outer shell as he cast his gaze around the castle. His beloved castle. His home. He would rather die before letting anybody know how much he cared for this damned castle, though.

Albus caught Severus’s gaze lingering on a grand portrait of two wizards in the middle of an epic duel. He gave a gentle smile and said, “You could take that portrait and put it into your dungeons, if you would like, Severus.”

Severus was irritated at being caught. He snapped, “No, Albus.”

“Well,” The older man casually replied, “If you change your mind…”

“Where is that stubborn girl?” Severus asked abruptly.

Albus allowed the subject to change as he easily replied, “She is in Minerva’s office. Mr. Funder works for the Wizarding Examination Board, so he will be there to ensure our Holly isn’t cheating on her test. I, for one, don’t think Holly would attempt such a dishonest feat. More often than not, she is quite honest. What do you think, Severus?”

“I think that she couldn’t cheat even if she wanted to,” Severus replied irritably, “Her parchment for the written portion of the exam has an anti-cheating spell, which you very well know, Albus.”

Albus shrugged his shoulders as they came to meet Minerva standing just outside her personal office. Her wand was none-too-discreetly in her hand and her face as stern as per usual. A few feet to her right stood Remus Lupin. His wand was at the ready as well, but he greeted Albus with a small smile.

Albus greeted them both, “Good morning to you two.”

“Good morning, Albus.” Minerva nodded at him and then at Severus.

Lupin nodded and politely replied, “Good morning.”

“How is our Holly feeling today, Remus?” Albus asked.

“She seemed a bit nervous at breakfast,” Remus replied hesitantly.

“Ah, that is to be expected.” Albus answered, “I have faith she will do wonderfully.”

Severus dryly said, “Now that we have established the emotional status of Miss Potter, could we enter the room? For all any of us know, this Mr. Funder could very well be a Death Eater…and our charge is by herself with him.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes, but she had worked alongside Severus Snape long enough to know when it was pertinent to argue with him. She answered him in a tone just as dry as his, “I and Albus examined Mr. Funder carefully this morning. You are not the only intelligent being looking out for Miss Potter’s welfare, Severus.”

His dark brow rose perfectly as he said, “Indeed.”

Minerva briskly turned and opened her office door before waltzing in. The three men- Lupin, Severus, and Dumbledore- followed. Severus felt a twinge of anxiety leave him when he saw Holly. She was seated at an elongated table along the east side of the room with only a quill and a small jar of ink at her side. She looked restless and full of nerves. Neither of those emotions bothered him; but the obvious signs of exhaustion did. Her inky black hair was messier than usual and sloppily pulled into a ponytail. Brilliant green blasted through him as she glanced his way.

Their eyes met for a single second, but it was enough time for his chest to constrict with lack of oxygen. When she looked toward Dumbledore, Severus took a deep breath and went to stand against the east wall. She was a near five feet from him, but he stayed at his post and watched the entrance door. Thankfully, Mr. Funder began the exam only minutes later. Minerva sat at her desk and dutifully worked on new syllabuses for the upcoming school year while Severus and Lupin stood aware and watchful on opposite walls.

Dumbledore leaned against the north wall and gazed out of the window. He seemed dazed and thoughtful, which Severus knew to be a normal Dumbledore occurrence. But Severus also knew Dumbledore was hardly ever unaware of his surroundings. Sure enough, Severus’s sharp eyes could just make out the outline of Dumbledore’s wand tucked underneath the sleeve of his robes.

Time passed slowly and uncomfortably from Severus. He was entirely too aware of Holly. Too aware of the way she chewed her bottom lip as she blinked rapidly at her exam booklet. Too aware of the way his heart would begin to stir as she impatiently pushed stray hairs away from her eyes. He knew her mind was racing frantically as her quill scratched across the paper. He knew the hand-writing on that paper would be somewhat sloppy and slanted to the right with a careless drawl.

Mr. Funder, a portly and bald man in a velvet green robe, eventually stepped forward and loudly cleared his throat. Everyone but Severus looked on as Mr. Funder called out, “It has now been ninety minutes, Miss Potter. Please, set your quill aside.”

Severus watched as Holly set the quill aside and carefully handed her exam booklet to the portly wizard. She whispered, “Here you go, sir.”

Mr. Funder briskly replied, “You have to complete a practical portion of your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam for the subject of Potion-Making, Miss Potter. You will have exactly two hours to complete a Transfiguration Potion.”

Holly’s expression turned to one of fierce resolve as she nodded curtly. Mr. Funder took a step back and muttered a charm. A single cauldron appeared and Mr. Funder levitated it before gently setting it in front of Holly. Dumbledore stepped forward and murmured, “ _Accio_ ingredients cupboard.”

A moment passed and then Dumbledore waved a hand. The office door flew open and seconds later a wooden cupboard came flying inside Minerva’s office. Dumbledore flicked his wand about and maneuvered the cupboard until it was right next to him. All eyes turned back to Mr. Funder as he nodded and said, “Begin.”

Severus was captivated by Holly’s performance, despite his grudging acceptance of the fact. She was full of energy as she flickered from her potion station to the cupboard and back again numerous times. She stirred and cut and crushed and stirred some more. She erected the perfect amount of flame from her burner, but made sure not to overheat the contents of her cauldron. She focused with a determination that reminded him of himself. By the time the two hours were coming to a close, he was convinced that she had made just one mistake with her potion. She forgot to crush the rat eyes and simply sliced them instead. Points would be docked for that, Severus was sure.

Mr. Funder collected Holly’s cauldron as well as her exam booklet and the various parchments with his personal written notes. He cleared his throat and said, “I will need about thirty minutes to properly tally my marks. Until then, Headmaster Dumbledore was given Miss Potter’s results from her other OWL exams.”

Severus heard Holly’s intake of breath as Mr. Funder exited the room. She blinked twice before Remus walked to her and asked, “Was that as stressful as it looked to be?”

Holly let out a laugh before nodding, “Yes. It was terrible.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Holly bit her bottom lip for the hundredth time since morning and carefully took the package from Dumbledore. She kept it under her hand, but didn’t open it. Severus knew, from Dumbledore’s blabbering, that Holly had managed to receive several passing OWL marks. He was curious to know how she did on exams, but would never reveal his interest to others. He stayed the furthest away, even after Minerva stood from her desk and walked closer to offer a quick word of encouragement to her student. It was only after a reassuring talk from Lupin that Holly finally opened the package and hesitantly peaked at the parchment.

Lupin asked quietly, “How is it, Holly?”

Dumbledore sent a beaming smile at both Severus and Minerva. Holly glanced at the parchment and up to Minerva several times before asking, “Is this a mistake, Professor McGonagall? Did I really manage to get an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration?”

Minerva, one Severus could usually count on to remain stern, broke into a small smile as she replied, “Why, yes, Miss Potter. You have improved greatly since your first few years here at Hogwarts.”

Holly broke into a grin as she shoved the paper at Lupin and eagerly said, “Look at this, Remus. I managed Outstanding marks in Defense class.”

“I see,” Lupin grinned, which was a real rarity. He replied enthusiastically, “This is brilliant, Holly. Just brilliant. Sirius will be just as proud as I am.”

“You should begin thinking of your career path, Miss Potter.” Minerva explained promptly, “You have passed numerous subjects that are needed for most wizarding jobs. I most definitely expect to see you in Advanced Transfigurations with me once the new school year begins.”

Holly offered a grin as she replied, “Of course, Professor.”

Lupin asked conversationally, “Which classes do you plan to continue with?”

Holly shrugged and stated, “I’m certainly going to drop Divinations.”

Everyone chuckled while Severus stood in the corner and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore said, “I was always fond of Care of Magical Creatures. It is an absolutely fascinating subject. One that Hagrid and I do share.”

The conversation carried on for some time before the door suddenly opened and Mr. Funder came strolling in. His chubby face was carefully blank as he walked across the room and carefully handed Holly a sealed envelope. He stated, “Here is your final marks for your Potion-Making OWL exam.”

Severus felt a slip of unease, but he pushed it aside and stayed with his back against the east wall. He stuck to the shadows and refused to watch as he heard the gentle rip of paper. There was a moment of silence and then Severus heard small footfalls. He looked up, watching as she walked toward him. Her heart-shaped face was perfectly blank, but he could see her emerald eyes dancing expressively. His dark gaze flickered behind her, taking in the tense expression on Lupin and Minerva’s faces. Albus looked, as always, thoughtful and oddly happy.

Severus returned his dark gaze to the girl as she held out the parchment and quietly said, “I would like you to look at this, sir.”

He almost turned away from her. Almost, but he couldn’t quite bring his body to obey his mind. Instead, he watched as his long fingers wrapped around the parchment and quickly slipped it out from under her grip. He glanced down at the parchment and blinked owlishly.

He frowned heavily and stared pointedly at the paper. He felt a disoriented moment of confusion before a foreign feeling squeezed its way past his defenses. When he glanced up, Holly was smiling so brilliantly that he was blinded. That foreign feeling kept crawling slowly through his chest and up his throat as Holly let out a sudden laugh.

It echoed throughout the room as she threw herself forward and wrapped her slim arms around his waist. She hugged him tightly, just for a single second. He was so shocked that he held his arms awkwardly above her body in hopes that he wouldn’t touch her any more than absolutely necessary. That smile was still on her full pink lips and her green eyes were still dancing as she said, “Thank you, Professor. You really are a brilliant teacher.”

She pulled back, plucked the parchment from his numb fingertips and quietly added, “And I apologize for the rude way I spoke to you the other day.”

Severus had to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat before he could say, “I guess even stubborn children can retain intelligible information.”

Holly grinned and said, “Thanks, Professor.”

She turned and left him stunned as she ran back toward the other people in the room. She exclaimed with a delighted laugh, “I made Outstanding marks in Potions.”

END PART ONE

* * *

Holly wasn’t nervous, exactly, but she didn’t feel like jumping for joy either. She was standing on the platform, staring at the stunning scarlet train that would bring her home once again. She watched numbly as the Weasley family moved about in a chaotic way. Ginny and Ron were arguing over a small and rather cute owl while Mr. Weasley was talking adamantly with Remus. Ron had grown just a bit taller and his face had lost that oddly skinny look over the last few months. He looked much more manly now. Holly gulped and cast a look around, half-hoping and half-dreading to spot Hermione in the crowd. She needed to talk to her best friends.

“Are you ready yet, Miss Potter?” A quiet voice drawled sarcastically.

A smirk slowly crept over her lips as she turned her head to the right. She asked, “Are you uncomfortable with all the people, sir?”

Severus’s black eyes narrowed as he curled his lip and said, “Hardly.”

“I can’t apologize for being slow, sir,” Holly said as she rolled her trolley closer to the beautiful train. She didn’t miss the fact that Snape stayed all but glued to her side.

“Of course you can’t apologize,” Severus scoffed, “That goes against your very character, doesn’t it, Miss Potter?”

Holly maneuvered two smaller bags onto the steps of the train and watched as they magically levitated down the narrow train carts. She noted that her luggage had stored itself about a third of the way down the train before turning back to face Severus. She smiled and replied, “I know how to apologize, sir. But how can I apologize for something that makes me happy?”

Irritation grew in his black eyes. Holly found the look to be fascinating.

“You aren’t too bright, girl.” He hissed, “if you are willingly admitting to pissing me off just for your own amusement.”

She shook her head and said, “You misunderstood. I wasn’t moving slowly to irritate you. I was moving slowly, so I would get to spend more time with you.”

She enjoyed watching his angry expression go completely blank. He cleared his throat and jerked his chin toward the train. He demanded, “Just get on the train and find a seat.”

Holly nodded and climbed up the steps of the train. She gave him a small smile and said, “Goodbye, sir. See you at the feast tonight.”

She watched him carefully as he blinked and walked away from her without another word. She felt a sting of disappointment, but squared her shoulders and went to find her seat. She listened to the shrill sound of the train’s whistles while families and children chattered loudly through opened compartment windows. It took her several minutes before she found the compartment her luggage had settled itself inside. She was both relieved and anxious as she realized Hermione and Ginny were already seated inside the compartment.

As soon as she opened the sliding glass door, she was hit with the thick tension in the small room. Ginny gave her a look of irritation, but it quickly turned into one of sympathy as they both noticed the frosty expression on Hermione’s face. No sooner had Holly sat down, Hermione slammed her book shut. Holly flinched as Hermione demanded, “How could you, Holly?”

“I’m sorry!” Holly burst out quickly, “I wasn’t thinking that day. I panicked.”

Ron’s tall, broad-shouldered figure came into the compartment. He slid the glass door shut and raised a red eyebrow. He asked Hermione, “Are we yelling at her now?”

Hermione nodded and turned fierce brown eyes on Holly. Ron slipped into the seat closest to Hermione and kept a solemn expression as he turned to face Holly. Ron cleared his throat and awkwardly said, “Um, you go first, Hermione.”

Hermione flicked her curly brown hair over her shoulder. Holly cringed as soon as Hermione opened her mouth and began to rant. “I _knew_ something was amiss with you last year. I _knew_ it, but you wouldn’t speak to me. You purposely found ways to avoid me and Ron, so we wouldn’t find out about the You-Know-Who nightmares or your scar hurting again. On top of that, you rushed off to the Ministry like an idiot.”

“Without us.” Ron jumped in with a sad tone, “I thought we were your friends, Holly? Your best friends? We were scared, Holiday. Image what went through our minds when we found out that you had battled with Death Eaters and faced You-Know-Who again.”

Holly’s heart softened as she replied quietly, “I did all of that to protect you. And I never completely ignored either of you. We attended class together and we practiced spells during D.A meetings.”

Hermione gave an exasperated expression. She retorted, “That’s not the same and you know it! We could have helped you! We could have fought together!”

Holly reached forward and gripped Hermione’s hands in hers. She said, “I know that you and Ron would have fought with me. I know that, but you must understand that I didn’t want you to. I didn’t want either of you in danger.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ron replied, “We are all in this together, Holly. There’s a war that will be starting any day now and we will be helping.”

Holly’s heart was caught in an icy grip by just the thought of either Ron or Hermione in danger. She glanced at Ginny, who was doing her best not to interrupt. Holly sighed and quietly said, “No. I can defeat Voldemort. I can do it and I will, but I won’t allow any of you to get hurt. Not even you, Ginny.”

Ginny turned away from the window and eyed her brother. She eyed her fellow Gryffindors. Two great girls who meant the world to her older brother. She nodded firmly and said, “There’s no use arguing, Holly. There’s plenty of people that will step up to fight against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. Myself included.”

Holly stared intently at the smaller red-headed girl. She still remembered Ginny when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. So small and timid. Manipulated and terrified. She had nearly been killed by Voldemort then. The only thing, the only person, who had stood between Ginny Weasley and Voldemort had been Holly. If it hadn’t been for Holly, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets. She knew, deep down, that she was still the only person standing between Voldemort and the death of millions.

She nodded and said, “Okay.”

There was a blanket of silence that fell over the four of them before Ginny began to question Hermione about her summer holiday. Holly heard none of their conversations as she thought of the Prophecy. _Neither can live while the other survives._ She closed her eyes and laid her head against the cold of the train window. She would make sure Voldemort died. There was no other choice. She would kill him or die trying. _Neither can live while the other survives._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Holly hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until Ron gently shook her shoulder. He said, “Wake up, Holiday. We’ll be at the castle soon. Get changed into your robes.”

Ron left the compartment long enough for the three girls to slip into their standard black robes. He returned, now dressed in his own robes, before bumping shoulders with Holly and asking, “Are we good now?”

She gave a wan smile and replied, “Of course, Ron.”  
He nodded and muttered quickly, “Good…because I missed you.”

Surprised at his words, Holly only nodded before following him out of the compartment and off of the train. It was a dark night, but she could still see redness in Ron’s cheeks. He looked stunned, as if he couldn’t believe what he told her. Deciding to ignore the awkward exchange, Holly climbed into one of the numerous enchanted carriages at the end of train platform. She knew her luggage would be safely tucked away in her dormitory after the Welcoming Feast, so she didn’t bother looking for her trunk. The ride was short and everyone in her carriage chatted happily. Everyone except Hermione, who kept sending Holly worried glances.

All throughout the feast, Holly tried to pay attention to the Sorting ceremony, but it was difficult to do. She was rather bored until McGonagall’s announcements about Quidditch being reinstated. Dean Thomas decided to have a moment of bravery as he called out, “No more Umbridge!”

Of course, this lead to several excited cheers and even a few bold students that yelled out, “Dumbledore, Dumbledore!”

The cheering escalated until even Ron and Ginny were happily calling out to the Headmaster. Holly was smiling and when Neville Longbottom began to loudly chant, she knew she should do the same. Holly laughed and called out, “Dumbledore!”

This went on for a few moments before the Headmaster stood up from his chair. The cheering slowly died down until the room was respectfully silent. Dumbledore had a soft smile on his face as he began his opening speech. Holly was carefully observing Snape, who looked utterly indifferent to what was going on around him.

“One last thing must be brought forth before the feast.” Dumbledore’s powerful voice echoed around the Great Hall. “I would like to thank each and every one of you who protested against the most injustice situations that took place here at Hogwarts last school year. I would like to say that Dolores Umbridge will realize the error of her ways, but I am not too sure if that is the case.”

Holly focused her gaze back on Dumbledore and was surprised to find his wise, twinkling blue eyes looking straight at her. He said, “It warms my heart to know that Hogwarts and its ideals are so important to so many of you. However, there were a select few who struck through every obstacle set in their path last year. A select few who decided to do what is right instead of what is easy.”

He paused and then said, “Dumbledore’s Army, if you may stand up.”

Holly gasped quietly and watched as Ginny and Hermione slowly stood up. Ginny slapped Ron’s shoulder and he slowly stood as well. Holly held Dumbledore’s gaze for a long moment before her eyes flickered to Snape. He was watching now. And he no longer looked indifferent about the events taking place.

Holly stood up and looked around. It seemed as if half of the Gryffindor table was standing. Blinking, Holly gazed around the Great Hall and spotted Luna standing up at the Ravenclaw table. She looked at the handful of Hufflepuffs who stood. There was not a single Slytherin standing.

“These students,” Dumbledore gestured grandly with his hands as his voice rose to a booming tone, “were standing against Dolores Umbridge and her unfair treatment, but that is not the most important aspect. You see, the Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you, but I believe you all have a right to know. The Dark Lord known as Voldemort has returned to power.”

Dumbledore paused and began to pace. Holly gazed at all of the stunned faces. Faces of kids who were innocent. Faces of people who didn’t know evil and death the way that she did. Holly’s chest tightened as Dumbledore’s booming voice filled the Great Hall once more.

“Over a year ago, after the death of Cedric Diggory, I told you all about Lord Voldemort’s return. I am afraid very few of you believed me then. I ask you now to listen with brave ears: he has been gathering his old followers. The wizarding world is in danger in ways of which you could never conceive. I beg all of you to remain cautious in the days to come. I encourage you to all learn Defensive spells this year. There will be ample options in which to learn the spells you might need in the near future. One of these options is to participate in Dumbledore’s Army.”

Dumbledore gestured once more and said, “Miss Holly Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Ronald Weasley are the founders of this defensive club. The sole purpose of their group is to show you how to defend yourself in the time of Voldemort’s war. I strongly encourage you to think about joining them. At the start of next week, there will be various sign-up sheets on the notice board. The Dueling Club will be reinstated once more as well. That is all for now. You may eat.”

The Great Hall was oddly quiet; which Holly was sure had never happened at a start-of-term feast before. Holly picked at her mashed potatoes and had only ate a few bites when Ron turned to her and asked, “Did Dumbledore tell you that we were to be put on the spot like that?”

Holly shook her head and took another bite of potatoes. Hermione spoke up from across the table, “He’s brilliant. This was a shock factor for many students. I think this will serve to open plenty of eyes.”

“This is going to put a lot more pressure on us, Hermione.” Ron replied.

She nodded and bit her lip, “I suppose it will be, but that doesn’t matter. In the grand scheme of things, we need as many students as possible prepared to fight.”

Holly said nothing and quietly ate her baked chicken. She tossed and turned in bed that night, thinking of the sea of children’s faces. Her classmates. People she had talked to. People she liked. And people she didn’t. _Neither lives while the other survives._ The majority of them would die if she couldn’t find a way to end Voldemort first.

* * *

When the pearly gray light of dawn began to peak through her dormitory window, Holly stood and mechanically dressed. She brushed her teeth and splashed icy cold water on her face. She didn’t bother waking Hermione at such an early hour. Holly glanced at her friend and saw the peaceful edges of sleep clinging to Hermione’s pretty face. She softly touched the girl’s tangled brown hair and whispered, “I won’t let him harm you, Hermione.”

Today was the first day of classes, but Holly didn’t really care. She seriously doubted she would live long enough to worry about a career. Ron was right when he said a war was coming. Holly could feel it deeply inside of her chest. It was a cold, hard, unyielding ache. It was a wordless ache that couldn’t be explained. With a helpless sigh, Holly walked down the dim-lit corridor slowly.

It was still a bit too early for breakfast in the Great Hall, and Holly wasn’t hungry anyways. It was certainly too early for classes to begin, so Holly walked aimlessly. She found herself in the chilly morning air, but she didn’t bother pulling her robes tightly around her body. The cold was just sharp enough to bring her tired body to an alert state. Holly took a deep breath and released it quickly. It took several more repeated times before the tightness in her chest eased up.

Holly blinked and came to the edge of a hilly ridge. This was the usual route she took when going to visit Hagrid. The stone path, although steep, lead straight to Hagrid’s hut. With a smile, she took off down the path and nearly tripped as she came within a few feet of Hagrid’s pumpkin patch. Her smile turned into a full blown grin as she watched the massive man, in his ratty moleskin jacket, pull weeds from his small vegetable patch.

She was slightly breathless as she called out, “Hagrid!”

He turned rather quickly before his hairy face broke out into a big smile. He held up hands the size of trashcan lids and called out joyfully, “Holly! Wer’ ye doin’ down here? ’s kina early.”

She let out a slight giggle and threw herself into his waiting arms. She tried to wrap her slim arms around his waist, but couldn’t even manage to wrap halfway around the massive man. He patted her head gently while chuckling. He said, “I sure am happy ter see yeh, Holly. Haven’t seen yeh in a while.”

“I know,” She pulled back and had to look up quite a bit to see his big face. She explained bitterly, “That wretched woman from last year…”

Hagrid just smiled, “Gone now, ain’ she? Knew Dumbledore would fix it.”

That small bit of bitterness withered away as she looked at the earnest expression on her friend’s face. She nodded and asked, “What are you doing with the garden?”

“Bin growin’ stuff for Professor Snape.”

Holly’s interest sky-rocketed as soon as she heard his name. She tried to sound casual as she repeated, “Professor Snape?”

Hagrid nodded and gestured wildly with his big hands. Holly got the message and followed him into his shabby, and completely charming hut. Holly knew better than to try to eat the rock-hard cake Hagrid put on a plate for her. Since she was thirsty, she sipped on the overly strong tea Hagrid handed her. She was examining the chipped cup when Hagrid explained, “He needin’ things fer his potions classes this year. Tha’ reminds me, Professor Dumbledore says yeh made it in Advanced Potions.”

Holly gave a smiled and asked, “When did he tell you that?”

“Oh,” Hagrid waved his big, dirty hand and replied, “Few days ago.”

Holly said, “Yeah. I managed to make Outstanding on my Potions OWL.”

Hagrid’s shiny black eyes glistened with genuine happiness as he replied excitedly, “Tha’s jus’ great, Holly. Professor Snape migh’ be a mean one, but he sure is smar’, ain’ he, Holly? Helped yeh, righ’? Dumbledore sure thinks so.”

She thought of those mysterious black eyes and that deep, superior toned voice. She grinned and said, “Oh yeah, Professor Snape is really mean and really smart.”

Shortly after their conversation about Snape, Holly and Hagrid walked up the stone path and into the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, Hagrid had just finished telling Holly a funny story about dung-beetles. Hagrid smiled and waved to several students as Holly went her separate way. Hagrid called out, “Come an’ see me soon, Holly. Bring Ron and ‘Mione with yeh.”

Holly called back, “Of course, Hagrid.”

Severus watched from his usual perch at the teachers’ table. Albus was close to his shoulder, happily munching on sausage and jammed toast. Albus chuckled at Minerva’s whispered words. Severus rolled his eyes and, for the thousandth time in all his years of knowing Albus, wondered how the man could be so chipper so early in the morning. Severus was just taking a sip of strong black coffee when his sharp eyes caught the entrance of Rubeus Hagrid. 

And behind that giant of a man was none other than Holly. His dark gaze soaked up her image and immediately noticed the mud on her shoes and the bright red stain across her cheeks. She had already been outside this morning. _Gallivanting around with that big oaf, no doubt,_ Severus thought in annoyance.

“Albus,” Severus drawled in a long-suffering tone, “Don’t you think it would be pertinent to inform Miss Potter she shouldn’t roam the grounds by herself?”

Albus raised his eyebrows and questioned, “What makes you believe Miss Potter would listen to me, Severus? After all, you and I both know her certain lack of concern for rules.”

He sighed, “That is certainly what I thought you would say.”

Albus chuckled, “Don’t fret just yet, Severus. There will be plenty of time for that in the near future. She is safe within these walls, and she is certainly safe in the hands of Hagrid.”

Severus snarled, “As much as you love him, the fact remains that the oaf couldn’t cast a proper spell if his life depended upon it.”

“It is much too early to be getting so upset, Severus,” Albus replied calmly, “I will speak to her, if you wish. For the record, I would also like to say that Rubeus Hagrid is a wonderful man, yet very misunderstood. I trust him with my life, although others question my sanity for doing so. I do believe my sanity has been questioned when it comes to you as well, Severus, yet I disregard those who are narrow-minded about you. It is unfortunate that you are doing the same to Hagrid as others in the wizarding world do to you.”

Severus’s irritation died moment later. The half-giant finally came lumbering up to his seat, but not before stopping to greet everyone. He shook hands with Flitwick and nearly knocked the poor fellow out of his chair before waving at Minerva and stopping in front of Albus. The giant’s shiny black eyes reminded Severus of a foolish little kid. He greeted enthusiastically, “Good mornin’, Professor Dumbledore!”

Albus smiled softly and greeted, “And good morning to you, Hagrid. I see young Holly found you today.”

Hagrid glanced at Gryffindor table before nodding and smiling. He said, “Yes sir. Didn’ ge’ ter see her las’ year. She was upse’ ‘bout it all, but she calmed down quick once I gave her tea.”

“Ah, Hagrid,” Albus replied, “I’m certainly glad the two of you were about to reunite. In the times to come, I believe Holly will need her friends close by.”

Hagrid’s hairy face broke into a big smile as he nodded and said, “Yes sir.”

Albus casually said, “I would caution you to keep your eyes wide open, Hagrid. Times are getting dark, as you well know, and Holly is at the heart of all this darkness. You will watch out for her, yes, Hagrid?”

Hagrid’s expression changed drastically to one of seriousness. He nodded and replied, “O’ course, sir. O’ course, I always try ter watch ou’ for little Holly and her friends, sir.”

Albus nodded and Hagrid turned toward Severus. He gave a smile and greeted, “Good mornin’, Professor Snape. Holly told me ‘bout her Potions OWL. She was very happy. Jus’ wanted yeh to know tha’ it means a lot to her. Wasn’ sure if she’d tell yeh that, sir. She’s stubborn as a mule, Holly is.”

Severus nodded and stiffly said, “Thank you, Hagrid.”

Hagrid smiled and lumbered down the table to sit at his seat. Severus sighed quietly and took a large gulp of his now cold coffee. He cursed under his breath and stood up. He stalked out of the Great Hall, but the only eyes watching him were emerald green.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Holly was happy with her class schedule, although Ron thought her schedule was an absolute nightmare. He was happy enough that himself, Holly, and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures together as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms class. Ron and Holly had both received failing marks for their History OWL, so neither of them took that class with Hermione anymore.

Ron asked, “Do you and Hermione have Potions together?”

Holly replied, “Yes. Three times a week after lunch.”

“Oh, Merlin, are you sure you want that?”

Holly laughed and nodded, “Yes. If I want to be an Auror, I have to take Potions.”

“But…but…” Ron shuddered and stated, “I wouldn’t have taken Potions even if I could have managed a passing level on my OWL.”  
“Which you didn’t.” Hermione added as she came briskly walking their way. Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, “How did your first class go?”

Hermione grinned brightly and chirped, “It was wonderful.”

“Who else gets that happy over Muggle Studies besides Hermione?”

Holly and Ron laughed good-naturedly as Hermione rolled her eyes. She retorted, “At least Holly and I are taking our courses seriously. Ronald, what have you been doing all morning?”  
Ron grinned and proudly said, “I had a whole hour to myself. A free period.”

They walked across the ground and made their way to Hagrid’s hut. Holly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and handed an elastic band to Hermione. Hermione began to pull her bush hair into a ponytail as well. Ron asked, “Why are you two messing with your hair?”

“Because, Ronald,” Hermione answered in a matter-of-fact tone, “Hagrid will likely be asking us to deal with another creature. Our hair is so long that it will get in the way.”

They waited patiently and somewhat anxiously as Hagrid talked in an excited voice. After Hagrid introduced them to an odd creature with purple tentacles and dozens of beady eyes, Ron was looking slightly green. He murmured, “What is that?”

Hermione quietly whispered, “It’s called a Multisquid.”

He frantically whispered, “It looks disgusting.”

As Hagrid babbled in front of the group, Hermione whispered to Holly and Ron, “It’s simply a squid that changes its skin color as a defense mechanism. They are remarkable because they can live on land as well as in the water. It can shoot poisonous ink, but they only do that when scared.”

Hagrid called out happily, “Now, who wants to hold her?”

Holly glanced around at the students before sighing and stepping forward. She slipped off her outer robe, handed it to Hermione, and rolled up the sleeve of her uniform shirt. She said, “I’ll hold it, Hagrid.”

She kept her gaze focused on a large pumpkin directly behind Hagrid as the Multisquid slowly touched her skin. It was clammy and slimy, which nearly made Holly shiver. The creature was rather small and wrapped numerous spindly tentacles around her forearm. There was an unpleasant sucking feeling, but it wasn’t painful. Holly couldn’t help but wince as those beady eyes blinked owlishly at her. The Multisquid began to climb its way up her arm. As it came closer to her face, it made a slurping sound and left a trail of clear, cold slime in its wake.

She watched in a frozen state of curiosity as the little Multisquid began to change from a brownish color to a sickening grayish. Holly blinked and glanced down to look at its tentacles, which were clinging tightly to the bunched up sleeve of her gray uniform shirt. Hagrid clapped and happily said, “Look a’ this, kids! Changin’ color ter match Holly’s clothes. Interestin’ little creatures, huh?”

A few Gryffindors stepped forward and made comments about the Multisquid. Holly took a deep breath as Hagrid asked, “Who else wan’s to hold her?”

Holly was relieved when Hagrid coaxed the Multisquid to release her arm. She wiped hopelessly at her slimy arm for the rest of the class period. By the time Care of Magical Creatures ended, Holly’s arm was no better. Ron stated, “You must be crazy, Holly. Honestly, look at that nasty stuff on your arm.”

“I can see it just fine,” Holly huffed, “I can feel it too.”

Once they entered Professor Flitwick’s class, Hermione cast a simple cleaning charm and thankfully the cold slime disappeared from Holly’s arm. She whispered, “Thanks.”

After pulling her sleeve down, Holly slipped into her robes and focused her attention on Professor Flitwick. The students were split into pairs halfway through class and asked to attempt the levitating charm Professor Flitwick had been demonstrating for the past half hour. Hermione managed to levitate Ron on her very first try, which didn’t surprise anyone at all. Holly focused and repeated the spell in her mind multiple times before pointing her wand at Hannah Abbot and casting. Holly grinned broadly as she flicked her wand and slowly moved Hannah about the room.

Hannah scowled and said, “Very funny. Now, put me down.”

Holly maneuvered her wand and gently brought Hannah to the floor. She was quite annoyed with Holly’s solid performance and attempted to toss Holly across the room, but her spell was weak and only allowed Holly to float a few inches off of the ground before Holly dropped back down. At the end of class, everyone began to gather their belongings. Ron said, “It figures that I can’t get it at all.”

“I’ll help you, Ron.” Hermione replied soothingly, “You had me levitating on several occasions. You did fine.”

They began to walk down the corridor as Ron retorted, “It only worked twice and you barely moved more than an inch off of the ground.”

Holly and Hermione did so well that Holly knew there was no point in arguing with Ron. Instead, she went straight to the Great Hall for lunch. She had a plate piled high of delicious food by the time Hermione and Ron joined her. She pushed the overflowing plate toward Ron and casually said, “The kidney pie is great. So is that casserole.”

Ron munched in gloomy silence for several minutes while Hermione kept giving Holly helpless glances. Holly ate only half of her serving before pushing the plate away and taking a long gulp of pumpkin juice. She asked, “Hey, Ron? Do you want help me plan Quidditch try outs?”

He swallowed a mouth full of food before saying, “Why are you the one planning try outs?”

Holly smiled and said, “I went to sign-up early this morning. Imagine my surprise when I found the notice board with a Gryffindor Quidditch sign-up sheet that already had a chosen Captain.”

Ron’s blue eyes were as round as saucers as he replied, “You?”

Holly gave a smiled and nodded, “I’m going to need loads of help. I’m not good enough to be Captain. I really think you’ll help us win.”

“Oh, I’ll help, Holiday.” Ron grinned, “I have a booklet filled with loads of plays I’ve managed to come up with. Some of them have been put to good use when we all play at the Burrow. Oh, man, this will be great. I can be the Captain’s advisor.”

Holly replied, “You can be more than the advisor. I want you on the team.”

Ron’s face showed yearning and terror as he stuttered, “W-Well, I…I’m not…”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Hermione said, “You love the sport and nobody knows more about the game than you do, Ron.”

“That settles it.” Holly stood up and ruffled Ron’s hair before saying, “Hermione and I will see you after Potions class for dinner. After the feast, we will grab the sign-up sheet and see who we have to work with for the new team. We’ll set up a date for try outs and make sure everybody knows.”

Hermione and Holly made their way to the dungeons in a brisk haste. They made it with only seconds to spare. As they came sliding into the cold dungeon classroom, they were both surprised to see only Snape occupying the room. He was sitting at his desk, but looked up from his paperwork when they arrived. He raised a perfectly arched brow and asked, “Well, are you two going to sit down or continue to stare like idiots?”

Hermione was irritated, which Holly could tell by the way her friend abruptly slapped her books on a nearby table. Holly tried not to blush as she felt Snape’s heavy gaze on her. Carefully, she set her brand new Advanced Potions textbook on the table and began to pull her cauldron out of her pocket. She whispered, _“Engorgio.”_ The matte black cauldron returned to its normal size. She watched Hermione do the same before Hermione whispered, “Where is everybody else?”

“There is no one else who will be taking Potions at this exact time, Miss Granger.” Snape’s dark voice replied as he came to stand right in front of them. She jumped as if startled before looking down at her cauldron. He turned and met Holly’s gaze straight on before explaining, “Very few have what it takes to handle advanced levels of potion-making. The occasion when a student shows potential is rare. I have only twelve students, in both their sixth and seventh year, who are participating in N.E.W.T level potions classes. I want to ensure that they have every bit of experience to prepare for N.E.W.T exams.”

He paused before finishing, “Therefore, I have each N.E.W.T level student separated according to their house. This leads to less rivalry distractions. Can I expect you two to maintain a focus on potion-making or should I separate both of you to opposite sides of my classroom?”

Hermione replied, “No sir. We will focus.”

Holly didn’t reply. She kept staring at Snape. There was a silent moment before Snape shook his head and jerked his angular chin toward the west wall. He firmly instructed, “Move your equipment over there, Miss Potter. You distract much easier than Miss Granger. I might as well save myself the trouble early on.”

Holly did so without complaint, although she was annoyed. She took a deep breath and gave Hermione an eye roll before focusing on Snape’s words. He was standing at the front of the room and wasted no time before saying, “Open to page twenty-five. We will begin with Healing Potions and will likely spend the next several week focusing solely on the Healing Potions I find to be the most useful…”

The class was over two hours long, but Holly was so caught up in the lesson that she was surprised when Snape said, “Both your potions have the correct coloring. They have heated enough, so turn your fire off.”

Holly glanced at Hermione and noted the slightly frazzled look on her friend’s face. Holly dipped her ladle into her potion and allowed it to cool for a moment before carefully pouring the bright red liquid into a glass vial. She capped the vial and waited until Snape walked toward her. Because she was curious, she purposely ran her fingertips over his palm as she handed him the potion sample. His eyes flashed fiercely with emotions she couldn’t quite place before he whirled around and curtly said, “Read pages twenty-eight to thirty. Familiarize yourself with the next potion because you will be making that potion next time.”

Both girls packed their equipment as quietly as possible. Hermione finished first and she waited patiently by Holly’s table. Snape was sitting at his desk, but he looked up and noticed Hermione hovering near Holly. He snapped, “You may leave, Miss Granger.”

She hesitated for only a second before nodding and leaving the dungeon. Snape’s hard gaze lingered on Holly before he said, “Come here, Miss Potter.”

Holly left her satchel on the table and walked slowly to Snape’s desk. She asked, “Did I do something wrong, sir?”

“Surprisingly not,” He replied dryly, “What has happened to your hand?”

Frowning, Holly lifted her palms and examined them. At first, she confusingly thought he meant her crude white scar that said: _I shall not tell lies._ But that was stupid because Snape knew about her scar. It took Holly a moment before she realized there was a splotchy purple spot along the back of her other hand. She wiped roughly at it, thinking it was some sort of stain, but winced when the sudden movement caused pain.

She mumbled, “Uh, it’s a bruise, sir.”

He raised an eyebrow and said, “Indeed, Miss Potter. Allow me to heal it.”

She blinked and gazed down at the dark purple splotch. It was no bigger than a coin, but she held her hand on the side of his desk and quietly said, “Yes sir.”

Snape pulled a vail from his desk drawer and reached for her wrist. Yet the moment his long fingers wrapped around her wrist she felt an unexpected sharp pain. She winced and jerked her arm out of his grasp with a gasp. Snape’s eyes filled with suspicion as he demanded, “Pull the sleeve of your robe up, Miss Potter.”

Holly was confused at the pain and confused about Snape’s suddenly worried expression. She fumbled with the sleeve of her robe and shirt. When the skin of her arm was finally visible, she felt black spots dance on the edge of her vision. She could only think, _what in the hell is this?_

Severus felt a jolt of panic thunder through his body and mind as he came lunging around the back of his desk. His slim fingers hovered over Holly’s arm as he examined the damage with wise, sharp eyes. Her pale skin was covered in a random pattern of dark purple splotches, but that wasn’t the worst. The true damage lied within the black spidery veins weaving their way along the normally pale skin of Holly’s arm. He asked quietly, “Are you cold?”

“What?” Holly asked in a shaky voice.

“Are you cold?” Severus demanded loudly as he gently touched her arm and glanced at her face. She maintained a look of bewilderment, but her beautiful emerald eyes were wide and alert. That was enough to cause some of his panic to ease.

“Yes,” Holly replied, “But I’m always cold when in the dungeons.”

“We’re going to Dumbledore.” He turned and quickly grabbed several colorful vials out of his desk before slipping them in his pocket. He demanded, “Follow me. If you find that you can’t walk any longer, tell me immediately.”

Holly hastily grabbed her satchel and clumsily tried to hold the strap to her shoulder as they raced down the corridor. She asked, “Professor, what’s wrong with my arm? What’s happening?”

“You’ve been poisoned, Miss Potter.” Severus replied in a tight voice, “It doesn’t seem to be Dark Magic at work, although it has had plenty of time to spread throughout the right side of your body.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

She found herself to be slightly dizzy, but it could have easily been for the nauseating images of her injured arm dancing through her mind. As they came to a stop in front of the impressive stone eagle Snape snapped, “Acid pops.”

He reached behind him, grabbed her satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He eyed her intently before asking, “Can you still walk? What symptoms do you have?”

Holly stepped onto the spiraling stone steps and murmured, “I feel a bit dizzy and cold. Other than that, I’m fine, Professor.”

“How did you not notice this?” He demanded quickly, “Do you know how this injury came about?”

Holly shook her head and hesitantly replied, “…Maybe a Multisquid?”

“A Multisquid?” Severus repeated with a blank expression. Several moments passed until they came to an abrupt halt. An outraged expression came across Severus’s face as he threw Dumbledore’s doors open and barreled in. He bellowed, “Albus! That ignorant, ill-informed, clumsy, sorry-excuse-for-a-teacher has crossed the line this time.”

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his large mahogany desk and wore a bewildered expression. That expression turned to one of worry as he held up a hand and asked, “What seems to be the matter, Severus?”

Severus turned, but despite his rage, his fingers were gentle as they steered Holly toward one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk. He spoke in a hard voice, “Hold out your arm, Holly.”

She felt warm by hearing her name fall from his mouth. She carefully extended her arm and watched Dumbledore frown deeply. He stood and came closer to examine her arm. He asked, “Did this happen during Care of Magical Creatures class, Holly?”

She shrugged and noticed the stiffness now settling into her damaged arm. She said, “The Multisquid attached itself to my arm. It didn’t hurt, but it left slime on me that wouldn’t come off until Hermione used a cleaning spell.”

Severus sighed hotly, “I want Madam Pomfrey in here this instant. I have several antidotes at my disposal, but I know she has dealt with Multisquids before. I never have.”

“Of course, Severus,” Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two house-elves appeared. Both wore fluffy white towels with the Hogwarts crest on their chests. Dumbledore kindly said, “I need you both to alert Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to come to my office. Holly is in need of immediate assistance.”

“Yes sir,” Both elves squeaked before disappearing with loud popping noises.

“Here, Holly,” Severus bent lower and demanded, “Keep still.”

She became as still as a mountain. She barely breathed as she watched Severus work on her arm. The thin, black lines were coursing their way through her veins. She blinked as black spots danced before her eyes. She asked, “Will this kill me?”

She was surprised how steady her voice sounded.

“If left untreated, yes,” Dumbledore gave a kind smile, “But neither I nor Severus would allow that to happen.”

Severus worked quietly and it gave her time to watch him with a legitimate excuse for doing so. His black hair was much like motor oil for Muggle cars; it gave off hints of blue coloring, depending on the angle of light hitting it. His nose was big, but she thought a big nose fit the long and angular characteristics of his face. Without such a defining nose, she thought he would look odd. His cheekbones were high and gave off an almost exotic feel. His lips were thin and when they twitched into a rare smirk, her heart would skip a beat. She knew the exact shape and color of his eyes without having to look at them. His eyes were a pure and completely unique black, which was unheard of. She was pretty sure the color and fierce look of his gaze was why so many people couldn’t look Snape in the eyes.

Snape finally pulled away from his dutiful work on her arm. He uncapped a vial of a sky-blue potion and instructed, “Drink this.”

She took it, sniffed it, and then gulped it down in one go. It coated her throat and slipped down her stomach before warming her entire body. She and Severus both watched her arm intently as the splotchy bruises faded away. The black spidery veins were a lighter gray color now, but she supposed she was still in danger.

Severus demanded, “What do you plan on doing, Albus?”

Dumbledore blinked and sighed, “I will speak to Hagrid. I told him to inform me of all creatures he plans on using in his curriculum and he has done just that. This incident does not fall to blame with Hagrid, but myself.”

“Hardly so, Albus.” Severus huffed, “The oaf isn’t fit to teach unless supervised. I think you should realize this by now.”

“He isn’t an oaf!” Holly jumped up from her chair and glared at Snape, “This isn’t any person’s fault, but my own. I should have noticed that the Multisquid poisoned me. I was fully aware of what it was capable of before I offered to hold it.”

Dumbledore calmly said, “There is no need for- “

Severus interrupted him with a snarl, “That’s just like you. Take the blame for what others are doing wrong in a stupid and misguided attempt to save them. Can’t you ever use your brain and not your emotions to guide you?”

“Hagrid is my _friend,”_ Holly retorted hotly, “He would never hurt me on purpose. This isn’t his fault, Snape. I was too caught up in my classes to notice the poison. You noticed it and we are curing me now, so everything is fine.”

“Of course,” Severus scoffed, “The simplest line of thinking possible. I shouldn’t expect anything else from you, should I? You aren’t dead, so everything can continue as usual. Honestly, you annoy me to no end with all your nonsense.”

There was less than a second silence before Holly snapped peevishly, “What else do you want me to say or think?”

Severus slammed his palms onto the side of Dumbledore’s desk and snarled, “I want you to realize the jeopardy you put yourself in with your careless ways. If I had not noticed the bruises on your hand you would have died by morning, Holly.”

The was a grinding sound and then Dumbledore’s doors opened once more. Holly didn’t turn because she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the stunning sight of an angry Severus Snape. They continued to glower at one another with a potent mix of fury and worry that Severus didn’t want to admit to. Dumbledore kindly greeted, “Poppy, Minerva, how good of you to join us. I’m afraid Holly has had a run in with the poison of a Multisquid.”

“Oh, well, how did that happen, Miss Potter?” McGonagall asked firmly.

Holly blinked and mumbled, “Care of Magical Creatures class.”

She sighed and asked Albus in a crisp voice, “We will be speaking to Hagrid about this, right, Albus?”

“Of course, Minerva.” Albus said, “Now, Poppy, Severus has already given Holly that stupendous balm of his creation. It has healed her bruises, but his antidote has only lessened the effects of the poison.”

Poppy replied, “I still have a large batch of your antidote for water creatures, Severus. It seemed to work the year that Hufflepuff girl startled a school of Multisquid while jumping in the lake.”

“I was unaware that you still had that potion in your possession,” Severus replied curtly, “Yes. It will work. Come along, girl.”

He stepped forward and steered Holly toward the door with his hand. The revulsion from such a nickname welled up inside of Holly’s chest and spilled from her lips hotly, “I have a name, you know. I’ve told you before I would rather you use it.”

He sighed heavily and tried to ignore the stunned glances Poppy was sending Holly’s way. He dryly said, “Shut up, Potter.”

_"Ugh”_ She complained irritably, “Don’t call me that either.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Severus replied, “I’ll take another twenty if you mention your name again.”

Holly stayed silent while they walked to the hospital wing. She was silent while Poppy fed her spoonful after spoonful of a disgustingly thick potion that tasted like seaweed. After she finished, Poppy gave her a glass of water. Holly drank the whole thing, wiped her mouth and asked, “You couldn’t have tried to make it taste any better, _sir?”_

Severus’s face stayed expressionless as he said, “Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Poppy sighed and firmly said, “I would like you to stay here for the night, Miss Potter. The poison is working its way out of your system, but it is safer for you to be monitored throughout the night.”

Holly rolled her eyes and waited several minutes more until Madam Pomfrey disappeared to her office. Holly muttered, “Finally left in peace.”

“I wouldn’t say so quite yet,” Severus waved his wand and a black chair appeared beside him. He sat down and snapped his fingers. An elf appeared and Snape raised an eyebrow at the elf’s attire. It wore the usual white towel with the Hogwarts crest, but also had mismatched socks and an orange tie around its neck.

The little elf squeaked, “Professor Snape, sir. How may I be of service, sir?”

“I need a platter of dinner for Miss Potter and myself.” Snape said.

The elf squeaked, turned around, spotted Holly, and jumped on top of the bed. He was careful to avoid trampling Holly as he excitedly said, “Hi, Holly Potter! Hi, how are you? What is wrong, Holly Potter? Who has injured you?”

Holly gave a tired smile and replied, “I had a run in with a Multisquid.”

“Oh, Holly Potter must be careful.” Dobby pulled on his long ears and stated in his high-pithed voice, “Dobby will get you the best dinner and desserts. Dobby will be right back.”

He disappeared only to pop back into the hospital wing less than two minutes later. Holly was impressed as the little elf went about setting up two small tables and piling food high. Dobby smiled and cheerfully asked, “Would you like Dobby to serve Holly Potter and Professor Snape plates?”

“No.” Severus snapped, “You may leave, Dobby.”

Holly turned and glared openly at Snape before turning back to Dobby and saying, “Thank you for the food. See you later, Dobby.”

Dobby squeaked, “Come and see me in the kitchens. Bring your friends, Holly Potter. Us elves would love the noble company of Holly and her friends.”

Holly gave a genuine smile as she said, “I will. Bye, Dobby.”

Dobby grinned and excitedly replied, “Bye, Holly Potter. See you soon.”

Snape raised an eyebrow and stated dryly, “Another blinded follower of the heroic Holly Potter?”

She rolled her eyes and asked, “Why do you purposely try to hurt me?”

Snape replied curtly, “Watch your tongue, little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl,” Holly retorted hotly as she struggled to throw her leg over the edge of the bed. She added, “And I wouldn’t argue with you as much if you would occasionally act nice. You should try it, sir.”

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor,” Snape said quietly, “And if I ever want your opinion, I will ask for it, Miss Potter. Now, eat your dinner and go to bed.”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

After Holly was released from the hospital wing the following morning, she had gone straight to Dumbledore’s office and asked him not to bother Hagrid. Dumbledore had admitted that Snape did have a point about the welfare of the students, which made Holly feel guilty. In the end, Dumbledore himself showed up to every Care of Magical Creature class for the next several weeks. Holly was relieved to see that he never once stepped in and bothered Hagrid’s teaching methods. Instead, he sat happily in the pumpkin patch and observed. 

Holly made sure only Ron and Hermione knew about the Multisquid poisoning and she spent several days hoping the rest of the school didn’t find out. She spent a solid week ignoring Snape as best she could. Holly had a suspicion, after their tense Potions lessons over the summer holidays, that Snape didn’t like it when he was ignored. She pointedly avoided his gaze and dropped her eyes when he was near her. She didn’t voluntary information in class unless Snape asked. Even then, she offered only a few words in reply. She made sure to stay silent and she tried to keep her face expressionless.

It was at the very end of September, the day before Quadditch try-outs, when Snape finally demanded, “Miss Granger, you are free to leave. Potter, stay behind.”

Holly didn’t bother looking at either Hermione or Snape as she slowly packed her equipment. She washed her hands thoroughly at the dip sink toward the back of the classroom before Severus snapped, “Hurry up, Miss Potter.”

Holly dried her hands on her robes at the pace of a snail before walking back to her table and slipping her satchel over her shoulder. She walked up to Snape’s desk and forced herself not to look at him. Eyes lowered, she waited for him to speak. There was a long and anxiety-filled minute of silence before Snape demanded, “Look at me.”

Jaw locked, Holly kept her eyes on a speck of dirt on the floor.

He asked sarcastically, “Can you not hear, Miss Potter? Look at me.”

Holly didn’t move at all. She hardly breathed.

His tone was that of outrage as he growled like a wolf, “I told you to _look at me.”_

She was startled as he suddenly jumped up and came nimbly around the side of his desk. She could feel her heart beating wildly. When she glanced up by the tiniest degree she could see his long, dark-clad legs right in front of her. His voice was quiet and lethal as he said, “I suggest you think deeply, Miss Potter, before you defy me again. I will not ask anymore.”

Holly felt great apprehension, but she still didn’t bother moving. She hoped desperately that he would reach out. That he would touch her. That he would give her some sign, some small piece of hope that she could cling to. The last time he had given her _anything_ at all had been during the summer, on her birthday, when he had carried her across the gully. She barley recalled the time, but she dreamt of it with a distorted quality on a regular basis. Part of her was sure that it had been real. After all, her dream of his sneering voice as he carried her down Privet Drive had matched the story Remus had given her.

Snape let out a sound of absolute irritation before his pale hand snaked toward and gripped her chin firmly. She was stunned, so completely stunned, that he had touched her face. Holly barely had time to rearrange her facial expression before he put pressure on her chin. She let him draw her chin upward and then their eyes met. It was a clash of black and green that melted, blended, and stayed locked together. She whispered, “You hate it when I don’t look you in the eyes.”

She tried to read the emotions in his opaque eyes, but she couldn’t understand what was there. She felt him loosen his grip on her chin. Felt him begin to back away from her, so she reached out in a panic and slapped one of her hands across his wrist to hold his palm against her face. Both of their hands remained on the side of her chin. She never looked away from him as she gingerly slid their joined hands over her face until his smooth, warm hand was cupping her cheek. She whispered, “I wish you would stop being so angry all the time. Please, I just want…”

She hesitated in an attempt to word her nearly unexplainable feelings, but that was enough time for Severus to come to his senses. He forcefully yanked his hand away from her face and curtly said, “Leave. Now.”

She felt another pang of pain hit her in the heart as she replied shakily, “Just listen to me, please. I know you feel the same. Why do you keep acting this way?”

“Get out, Miss Potter.” Severus’s voice lacked emotion as he turned and began to pace the length of the classroom.

Anger sliced through her pain as she retorted, “No.”

He halted his pacing and whirled around. His eyes were shining with a fury as he snarled, “You are under a false pretense that I care for you on a level past that of student and teacher. You need to get this idea out of your head before I drop you from my class, Miss Potter. Make no mistake that I won’t do just that.”

Her entire body trembled as she said, “You’re bluffing. You won’t kick me out of the class. If you didn’t care, then you wouldn’t have protected me during my first Quadditch game. If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have defended me right after Misses Norris was Petrified…back when everyone believed I was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets.”

Hands trembling, she took a step forward and continued, “If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have joined Dumbledore and turned to spy on Voldemort’s plans. You wouldn’t have taught me Occlumency. You wouldn’t have helped me study for my OWL exam or been my bodyguard all the times I had to shop in Diagon Alley. You wouldn’t have been so angry when you found me drunk and you certainly wouldn’t have carried my drunk body all the way to Grimmauld Place. If you didn’t care, you would have left me stupidly vulnerable with Shawn.”

“What is your point?” Severus asked after Holly finished her rant. “Do you wish for me to tell you that I think of you as a duty to uphold? I do. You are necessary to ending Voldemort, so I care to keep you safe. I was a spy long before you became a duty to me. Therefore, my becoming a spy has nothing to do with you at all. Miss Potter, you are my student and as a teacher, no matter how difficult it might be to believe, I do care about the education of my students. Other than those I have listed, I don’t care. You are under a delusion that I care for you on a romantic level.”

The tears came unabridged and raw. She wiped pitifully at them before glaring in his direction. Her voice was trembling as she whispered, “You’re lying.”

His eyes were soft; which Holly had only seen one time before. It had been the day in Grimmauld Place when they had heatedly argued over this exact same thing. Over her feelings for him. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking body as she said, “I can see how you look at me when you think I’m not watching…because it’s the exact same way I look at you. It is how you’re looking at me right now.”

There was no reassurance from him, but neither was there denial. They continued to stare at each other with flowing emotions that wrapped around both of them and squeezed tightly. His voice was but a thread of sound as he said, “You’re going to miss the dinner feast if you keep talking, Miss Potter.”

“I don’t care.” She snapped passionately, “I don’t care, Snape. Don’t you see that? Haven’t I proved that yet? I don’t care about anything else. I want you. That’s what I should have said the day we argued at Grimmauld Place. As stupid as you may think it is, I want you.”

Just for a second, Holly was sure that she saw a crack in his expressionless face. There was a single moment in time where she caught a look of longing cross his face before he pushed it down and locked it far away. So far away that she couldn’t reach it anymore. His dark eyes were still soft and filled with chaotic, swirling emotions. It took a moment longer before those eyes became expressionless as well. Severus whispered, “I’m aware of your feelings, Miss Potter. You have made them clear and I’m going to have to ask you to not bring them forth ever again.”

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt stabbing pain in her chest. She had to suck in a large gust of air before she said, “You’re just hurting us both by doing this.”

She could see how taunt his body was, but he didn’t change expression. He stayed solemn and gazed pointedly away from her bent over figure. She wiped at the tears still leaking down her face as she headed for the door. She flung sharp words over her shoulder that left him deeply wounded. “You’re still lying to yourself and to me. You care way more than you want to admit.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Holly cried herself to sleep that night, although she had enough sense to cast a silencing charm around her bed beforehand. She woke before the sun after only a few hours of restless sleep. With her beloved Firebolt in her hand, she marched out of the Gryffindor common-room and snuck out of the castle. She took several deep breaths as she made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. It was the first of October, but the first snow fall had yet to happen. From past experience, Holly guessed it would be another three weeks until snow would fall. Nonetheless, Holly wished she would have had the forethought to grab a thicker coat and her scarf before leaving the dorm.

It was a cold and early Saturday morning, so there were no classes to prepare for. Holly wore dark denim jeans and a maroon sweater that Mrs. Weasley had lovingly made the Christmas before. Over the Muggle clothing, she wore a thin black robe with a blazing lion emblem on the chest pocket. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, so her ears were left unprotected from the weather. The tip of her nose was already beginning to freeze as Holly mounted her broom.

With a firm kick, she was five feet off the ground. Expertly gripping the smooth handle, Holly leaned forward and the Firebolt jetted through the air as quickly and as dangerously as a charging lion. She took a couple laps around the pitch, so highly above the ground that the stands looked small in comparison to their actual size. Her breath was coming out in puffing clouds and her body was growing stiff from the cold, but she didn’t care. She felt all of her emotional turmoil drop from her shoulders like one might shrug off a coat.

She used her thighs to hold tightly to the broom while she locked her ankles and slowed the broom to an average speed. She lifted her arms high above her head and laughed. She threw her head back and let out a hoot of enjoyment. She gripped the handle once more and spent several minutes whirling and twirling and spinning and ducking before she noticed the sprinkled dots of students linger much lower to the ground. She shot down quickly and landed on the wet morning grass with perfect accuracy. She beamed at Ron when she caught him excitedly grinning.

He said, “That was wicked cool, Holiday.”  
Holly grinned back and asked, “Is Hermione over there in the stands?”

“Yes,” Ron grinned, “Her, Luna, and Neville.”

Holly watched as several younger girls stood by and talked in annoyingly high-pitched voices. There were many kids who looked to be no more than eleven or twelve years old. There were people Holly had never seen before. Some were whispering to each other. Some were laughing rudely as they joked about. Holly even noticed two boys scarfing down jam and toast toward the back of the group. Frowning, she looked at Ron and Ginny.

Ron muttered, “You have to take control, Holiday.”

“Yeah,” Ginny added, “Show them that you mean business, Captain.”

Holly blinked and called out loudly, “Okay. Listen up! If you aren’t here to take this seriously, I suggest you leave now. I don’t have time for those who don’t genuinely care about this sport.”

There were a few snickers from nearby. Holly whirled around glared at the crowd before pointing to the two boys stuffing toast down their throats. She asked, “Who are you two? This isn’t time for breakfast. The both of you…wait, hold on.”

She squinted at the front of their robes and demanded, “Are you two even Gryffindors? Is that a badger I see? Ugh, go sit in the stands.”

The two Hufflepuffs walked off grumbling with one another. Holly called out, “Hufflepuff try outs are scheduled for after lunch!”

She shook her head and demanded, “I want everyone to line up neatly over to the left. Mount your brooms and we will go from there.”  
Her gaze was sharp and her mind was completely focused spotting true talent and skill. She nodded as she walked down the line of Gryffindors. Ron, Ginny, Katie Bell and several older Gryffindors were sitting atop their brooms and waiting further instructions. Holly turned and was about to ask them all to take a few laps around the field when she noticed the end of the line.

A handful of younger kids were a sad mess. One girl was tittering on her broom with utter terror written all over her face. Another was hanging upside down on her broom as it hovered a few inches off of the ground. Two boys were chattering excitedly as they managed to stay upright and hover in sloppy circles. Holly sighed as she jogged over and quickly helped each girl off of their broom. They both thanked Holly with shaky voices.

Holly handed each of them their brooms and suggested, “Why don’t you both practice some more and try again next year?”

The girls nodded and took off before she had time to say another word. She sighed and went to the two boys. She had to be much sterner with them after they ignored her the first two times she asked them to get off of the field. After properly scaring the little boys away, she turned back and eyed a couple fourth years. She ran a hand through her messy ponytail and sighed heavily before calling out, “If you know you can’t even do basic routine maneuvers, I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

Two of the fourth year girls shared a hesitant look before they dismounted their brooms and slowly walked off of the pitch. She took a deep breath and mounted her own broom before saying, “The rest of you need to take a few laps around the field. I’ll be throwing up the Quaffle soon.”

It wasn’t long before she realized Ginny had the speed and accuracy to be a solid Chaser. Katie Bell, who was in her final year at Hogwarts, had been a Chaser on the team with Holly for a few years before. Mentally, Holly had already decided those two were easily the most skilled ones. A drawn out practice followed, in which numerous Gryffindors beat Bludgers toward each other while Ginny and Katie played with the Quaffle. The girls kept ducking and weaving while Ron attempted to keep them from scoring; Holly soon found that Ron was decent enough at Keeping. After watching several close call incidents, she decided Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen were the only boys strong enough to be Beaters.

She was sure of each player and their position now, but was hesitant about the third and final Chaser position. She couldn’t decide between a seventh year Gryffindor boy who showed excellent accuracy when scoring from both far and close distances or a fifth year boy by the name of Jimmy Peakes who moved much more swiftly and scored decently.

She sent a small stream of white sparks into the air before lowering her wand and calling out, “Alright. I have decided and will have the posted names of those who made the team on the notice board by tonight.”

Hermione met Ron, Ginny, and Holly at the far south end of the pitch. She greeted them all before saying, “I think that went well toward the end.”

Holly rolled her eyes and replied, “Did you see all of those young kids running amuck? Oh, Merlin, I’m so tired. I want a gallon of pumpkin juice and my bed.”

Ron said, “Me too, but more importantly…who made the team?”

Holly gave a tired smile and quietly said, “Both you and Ginny.”

“Of course, I did.” Ginny snorted, “There wasn’t much talent out there at all, Holly. I’m not the best Quidditch player around, but even I know that I did well.”

Holly replied, “You’re actually great, Ginny, but you are right about one thing. That was a mess out there. I decided on Dean and Cormac for Beaters, but it had little to do with talent. They were the only guys out there strong enough to hit the Bludgers hard enough.”

“Am I Keeper?” Ron asked as they seated themselves down to eat an early lunch. Holly sat down across from Ron while Hermione sat to her right. Ginny sat beside Hermione and they all reached for various platters of food.

“Yes,” She answered her friend, “You did well, Ron.”

“Who are your Chasers?” Ginny asked as she took a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

Holly poured an ice-cold glass of her own juice before saying, “You, Katie, and that fifth year boy named Jimmy.”

Ginny nodded as if that choice made perfect sense. Her reaction had Holly feeling relieved. They ate in silence for a moment and Holly had to fight the urge to turn and look toward the teachers’ table; she could feel Snape’s heavy gaze.

Hermione said, “I was sure you would pick Katie to be your Chaser. After all, she has played on the team before.”

“Yeah, she’s good.” Holly answered vaguely as she sucked down her pumpkin juice. She poured another healthy dose and was drinking that as well when Hermione began to ask Ron and Ginny about a particular charm that she found interesting. Holly couldn’t even bother to pay attention to her friends when she felt Snape’s stare heavier than usual. She told herself not to look, yet found herself casually glancing over her shoulder. He sucked her in with his intense gaze; she was helpless to look away. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were burning with an almost pleading look. It was a look that shook Holly to her core. A look that begged for her to get up and walk his way. But she knew she couldn’t do that unless he stopped lying to himself.

She stood up and wordlessly walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Holly had little time to even eat or sleep over the next two weeks, so she was quite irritated that her mind somehow found time to agonize over her last conversation with Snape. Per Dumbledore’s request, Holly spent every Tuesday and Thursday evening with the D.A club in the Great Hall. She helped young kids, twelve and thirteen year olds, to produce Patronus charms. It gave her a miniscule amount of contentment to see their delighted faces when they managed to produce wisps of a Patronus. Out of all of those kids, only a handful managed to produce a full-fledged Patronus charm.

She ignored the irrational sense of dismay she felt every time she taught during D.A meetings. Thankfully, Hermione seemed to notice Holly’s silent sorrow. She usually counted on Hermione to remain level-headed, but she had never counted on Hermione as much as she did when it came to the D.A meetings. It didn’t help matters, but rather distracted Holly, that an actual professor was present at every meeting. Normally, it was Professor McGonagall. Except for the one evening that Snape was the one who strolled into the Great Hall.

All of the massive tables were enchanted and floating high above their heads. This left the Great Hall’s floor free and spacious for maximum amounts of maneuvering. After only a few meetings, it became clear that Holly couldn’t waste her time with the younger kids. There were too many older students who would likely participate in actual battles; those were the ones who needed Holly’s help the most.

It wounded her heart to do so, but Holly immediately asked Hermione to find a solution to their D.A problems. It was soon figured that Ron, Neville, and Luna had to take the large group of younger kids further away from the older kids. The youngest ones focused on skills involving lower level Disarming and Defensive spells. Holly became anxious any time she saw how pitiful those nearly defenseless kids were, so she made sure not to look in their direction.

There was a fair few who were Holly’s age. Most of them were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but she was stunned to find a small handful of Slytherins there as well. Nonetheless, Holly felt relief to see those green emblems. She focused on basic Disarming spells for only one meeting before moving on to Patronus charms. She knew they would likely be extremely important during any battle against Voldemort. After all, how many times had she been attacked by Dementors now? Dumbledore had told her once that Dementors were key allies to Voldemort.

It was during their seventh D.A meeting, a tiring Thursday night, when Snape waltzed into the Great Hall and completely threw Holly into an internally state of panic. The three boys in front of her were in their fourth year; two were Ravenclaws and one was a Hufflepuff. Her throat felt as dry as a desert as she tried to focus on their hand movements. She blinked rapidly and watched Snape lean against the wall directly to the left of the Great Hall doors.

She could hear Ron and Neville’s voices echoing across the massive room as they offered awkward words of encouragement to the youngsters. Hermione was directly in the middle of the room with a group of ten students. She was speaking clearly and loudly in what Holly thought of as her teacher’s voice. Holly had decided, since these three boys had now mastered the Patronus charm, she would begin with a bit heavier Defensive spells.

The night before, after a frustrating hour worth of homework, Holly had told both Ron and Hermione that she thought it would be best to start working on defensive spells. Hermione had suggested it would be practical for Holly to station herself and her group nearest to the entrance doors in preparation for an injury. This would give Holly quick access to an exit if she had to rush away with a kid who broke their arm. She was regretting choosing to be the closest to the grand doors now; it put her within hearing distance of Snape.

The Hufflepuff boy sighed and stated, “This spell is so weak.”

“It’s because you haven’t had enough practice yet.” Holly replied in a tired voice, “You have to keep practicing.”

“Repetitive patterns.” One of the Ravenclaws muttered as he continued to wave his wand and murmuring quietly to himself.

“Exactly right.” Holly said, “You have to be repetitive. Practice until you’re all but dreaming of this spell in your sleep. It’s the only way.”

The blonde Ravenclaw questioned, “Why is yours so strong? You said you only learned this spell last year.”

Holly stared at the three boys before saying, “You have to feel it.”

They shared looks of puzzlement before one repeated slowly, “…Feel it?”

Determined and frustrated, Holly nodded as her eyes quickly scanned the room. She could see Ron working with a freckle-faced girl who was likely a second year. Her shoes were untied and she regularly tripped over her own feet. Neville was helping two little boys with the standard Disarming spell, but the kids couldn’t pronunciation correctly. Hermione was holding a girl’s hand and slowly maneuvering her wand and showing her proper wand movements.

Holly’s heart was pounding as she made up her mind. She stalked across the room with purpose now. She went straight for the up-raised stand where Dumbledore and the faculty normally sat. She ignored Hermione and Ron’s curious questions as she passed them up. She climbed the steps with haste and gazed out at the Great Hall. She briefly wondered if this was how Dumbledore felt when the children’s heavy eyes were upon him. If he did feel their heavy gazes, she wondered how he could stand to know that they all depended upon him with their lives.

“Listen up!” Her voice was as steady and as strong as a mountain, “I said _LISTEN UP!”_

Every movement ceased at the shattering sound of Holly’s scream. She held her wand at her side in fisted fingers as she called out, “So many of you are failing to produce proper spells and charms because you don’t have the urgency of _want_ behind it. This isn’t some school project. This isn’t for a damned gradebook. You aren’t fighting for a spot on the bloody Quidditch team or casting a Leg-Locking curse on your friend for acting like a prat.”

She slapped her fist against her chest and said, “You’re fighting for your life. You’re fighting for your younger siblings. For your friend. For your parents. You have to _want_ to live. You have to _want_ to save all that you care about.”

She abruptly whirled around and yelled, _“Incendio!”_

A brilliant and blazing fire leapt up and around several target mannequins toward the right side of the room in less than a few seconds. The fire swallowed that piece of the room quicker than a blink of an eye and leapt forward like a fanged monster to devour more. Students stumbled back quickly and stunned expressions were casting glances from Holly to each other. She stepped down the stone stairs and shouted rapidly, _“Flipendo! Flipendo! Expulso!”_

Three flaming mannequins went soaring through the air at break-neck speed before they exploding into a raging fiery rainfall. She saw Snape jump forward and raise his wand as if he was about to protect the students from the debris fall, but Holly beat him to it.

She shouted once more, _“Impedimenta!”_

The little bits of smoldering debris slowed down abruptly before sinking to the floor in a gentle manner. The younger students tripped over one another to get out of her way as Holly came closer and softly said, _“Aguamenti…”_

She turned away from the older kids and looked to the younger ones. Hardly even of them would look her in the eye. They quaked before her. The little girl with the freckled-face stuttered, “Y-You could have hurt someone…”

Holly shook her head and said, “I wouldn’t have. This was a lesson. You have to use your emotions to power your spells.”

With that, she turned and made her way to the massive doors. She left her friends to deal with the numerous kids and Snape.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

With that, she turned and made her way to the massive doors. She left her friends to deal with the numerous kids and Snape. Her pace was brisk and she had climbed her way up several flights of stairs before his deep voice met her ears.  


“I’m unsure if you properly convinced the younger ones of your point.”

She stopped at the top of the staircase and sighed heavily. She took a noticeable breath before whirling around. She said, “I’m not even startled when you pop up out of nowhere any longer. I guess that means I’ve become used to you, sir.”

They looked at one another for a silent, yet intense moment. Snape finally said, “I understand what point you were trying to make, but your rash actions only proved to terrify the lot of them. During the next meeting, I suggest you motivate each individual by using personal examples.”

Holly frowned and slowly asked, “What do you mean?”

Snape gave a quiet sigh and the bland expression on his long, pale face suggested that he was suffering. He asked, “Why do I bother trying to have intelligent conversation with you when you cannot understand the simplest of concepts?”

Holly felt sharp temper rise, but the emotion was only fueled by her immense pain and exhaustion of the last several days. She fired back, “Excuse me for asking for clarification. I guess idiots like me are too inferior to such brilliant minds like you, _Professor_ Snape.”

He was almost impressed with the way she rolled his proper title off of her tongue like it was venom. If he hadn’t have seen the sheen of tears in her beautiful green eyes, he likely would have continued arguing with her. Instead, all biting comebacks instantly died on his tongue. Severus felt a sharp tug inside of his chest as he watched Holly sneer at him. The expression, meant to be cold and mocking, only managed to look misplaced and pitiful on her soft, heart-shaped face.

“In your grand little speech, you used their family members as motivation to fight. You would do better to use specific names of siblings. Make up a harsh hypothetical tale of a known Death Eater attempting to torture a student’s parent. You have to make them want to fight, Miss Potter.”

He watched her expressive face as the sneer dropped and was replaced with a thoughtful, somewhat confused look. Seconds ticked by before Holly whispered, “Alright. I will try that. Thank you.”

Neither of them bothered to move. Holly’s bones ached with exhaustion, yet she stood as still as possible. She was thrilled that Snape had made no attempts to walk away. He only continued to stare at her with a profound and completely unreadable dark gaze. More often than not, Holly found herself craving Snape’s presence like a mother craves to see her child. It wasn’t completely logical, yet it was a deep tug inside of her chest that defied gravity. She could not ignore it any more than she could ignore the impending war between Light and Dark. Resigned to her precious time with him, Holly kept gazing into his eyes in a desperate, wistful hope that he would open his mouth and confess that he had been lying to her all those days ago in the dungeons.

For the briefest millisecond, Snape’s dark eyes flickered lower and looked at her lips. She parted them, began to speak, but then there was a sudden grating sound that echoed around them both. The staircase ripped away from the stone walls and moved with the force of a canon. Unbalanced at the top of the stairs and completely unprepared for the enchanted staircase to move, Holly was thrown forward by the momentum. Her arms waved around in a frantic attempt to balance herself. She knew she looked stupid as she pitched forward and slapped her right hand toward the guardrail, but her hand only caught air.

She flung her palms just as her knee came in contact with the thick, solid stone. She let out a deep grunt of pain and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping that she wouldn’t break her nose or knock any of her teeth out when her face hit the stone. There was a deep curse and then arms slammed up and around her body in a most painful way. She knew it was him by the tone of his voice and the smell of ocean and forest that was surrounding her.

“Isn’t it interesting,” Snape spoke in a condescending tone, “how you can throw out such resilient defensive spells and manage to aid nearly hopeless children in battle, but a single enchanted staircase is beyond your limited capabilities?”

Holly rolled her eyes as her pounding heart began to slow. It seemed, as she glanced up and met his eyes, that Snape was unaware he was still holding her in his arms. Her voice was quiet and free of anger as she said, “You just complimented me. I think I will hold onto that and let the insult go.”

Abruptly, he released her and straightened his signature black robes before saying, “Don’t expect many compliments, Miss Potter. Even I can’t perform such miracles for you.”

“Oh,” She replied breezily, “I think you could provide many miracles for me, sir. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

He blinked and his expression was bland. Choosing to ignore her comment, Snape walked around her and came to the top of the staircase. There was a brown door, which Holly had never seen before. She followed Snape up the staircase and watched as he pulled the lock and opened it.

Behind the door was a dusty, old broom closet.

Snape was muttering hotly under his breath, but she was grinning widely by the time he whirled around. He demanded, “What are you grinning at, Potter?”  


“You just cursed, sir,” Holly kept grinning as she followed Snape back down the staircase. She added, “It was quite creative.”

“It takes very little to impress you, Miss Potter.”

Holly didn’t allow his sour response to upset her suddenly good mood. She watched as Snape came to an abruptly dead end on the opposite side of the staircase. He cursed loudly and said, “Of all the bloody times this could have happened…”

“It seems we’re stuck here, sir.” Holly smirked.

Snape whirled around and rolled his eyes, “Not likely, Miss Potter. The castle plays tricks. It has since even I was a boy in school. Give the staircase a few minutes more and it will change course once again.”

Holly leaned against the guardrail and said, “Thank you for saving me.”

Snape’s irritated expression disappeared and was replaced with his signature solemn look. His voice was forcibly polite as he said, “I couldn’t have the Chosen One breaking her nose and teeth alone in my presence. Half the student body would be under the impression I attacked you.”

Holly frowned and quietly said, “You would never hurt me, sir. You protect me whenever possible, which students would know if you allowed them to. Why can’t you just accept that you help me without having a rude excuse for doing so?”

“Don’t lecture me on accepting, Miss Potter.” Snape snapped irritably, “Certainly not when you refuse to accept my answer in regards to your infatuation with me.”

As soon as the spiteful words were out of his mouth, Severus regretted them. He wasn’t regretting the fact that he was refusing her once more. No, Severus was regretting the fact that he had purposeful allowed himself to retaliate because Holly’s words had stung him. He was irritated that she knew him well enough to realize he had saved her from falling simply because he didn’t want her hurt. Not because he was worried about what those ignorant children would say.

Holly surprised them both when she didn’t respond with anger. She didn’t respond with tears or a shaky voice. She was calm and her brilliant eyes pierced straight through him as she asked, “What is so distasteful about me? What is so disgusting and wrong about me? I know I’m not overly attractive- “

“Miss Potter,” Severus interrupted her sharply.

“No!” Holly shouted as she propelled herself off of the guardrail. She stepped forward and that flaming green fire he was so captivated by was burning in her eyes once more. Her voice was low and harsh as she said, “I lay awake at night and wonder what it is about me that you dislike so much. My face? My eyes? Hair? Personality? Then, I think back on all the times you have saved me. All the times you would react in a way that made me _so sure_ that you felt the same thing I feel…”

“I don’t hate you, Miss Potter.” Severus replied in the most appropriate voice he could, “You are annoying to the extreme and you are coddled by those close to you to the point that I find it repulsive. That doesn’t mean I hate you.”

Holly replied slowly, “I never asked you about hate. I asked you specifically what it is about me that you _don’t like.”_

He sighed hotly and snapped, “I don’t owe explanations to a self-entitled child.”

Holly’s heart was pounding as she drew on her courage and asked, “Do you think I’m ugly, sir?”

“Why don’t you go ask one of your numerous followers?” He snarled, “I have had enough of your interrogations and accusations.”

“I don’t care about anybody else’s opinion but yours, Snape.” Holly fought to keep her voice calm and her eyes focused on his. She said, “What _you_ think about me is what matters the most.”

The staircase began to move once more. The abrupt jerking that had sent her tumbling last time was forceful, but she was anticipating the movement and quickly gripped the guardrail. She noticed the slightest measure of movement from Severus’s left arm. As if he was a coiled snake, completely prepared to launch a strike and save her should she need it. She gave a dejected smile as the staircase settled down like an angry dragon who finally succumbed to the end of a fiery battle.

She spoke only after the deafening noise of stone rubbing against stone echoed to a standstill. “The truth is horribly unfair, isn’t it, sir? Truth is never what your heart wants to hear.”

She roamed her eyes across his ram-rod straight figure. His proud, yet not arrogant stance. His spotless black robes. His dark curtain of hair. Long, pale fingers and a magnificently angular face. Eyes the color of bittersweet mocha. She knew that if she was to press her nose against the side of his neck, he would smell so strongly of crisp, fresh forest and wild, salty ocean. It was, after all, a piece of cherished drunken memory that she dreamed of nightly.

“No,” Severus’s voice was uncharacteristically scratchy, “No, Miss Potter, the truth is a bitter thing. Life itself is unfair; there is little you or I could do to change the state of existence.”

She shook her head with vehement, “I disagree. Life may be unfair, but there is plenty we can do to change it. We only have to try.”

His expression remained bland, if not a bit uncomfortable. His dark gaze was just as intense and guarded as usual. It was his voice, so tender and unusual, that made her cling pitifully to hope. Severus said, “That’s only foolish Gryffindor sentiment that is nice in theory, but doesn’t work in practical terms.”

She replied instantly, “How can you say that? You are the perfect example of fighting against all that is unfair in life, sir. You fight against the Dark, against prejudice, against Voldemort. You fight to protect Hogwarts and its students, which you supposedly despise. You risk your life to protect all the Muggles that you claim to feel indifferent toward. Death Eaters outnumber us and, as you say, the Chosen One is nothing more than a silly little girl. How are we supposed to win this impossible war when I’m our savior?”

She paused and then quietly said, “Yet you fight anyway.”

They stared at one another in a silent battle of wills; Holly refused to look away. It was only after several minutes of silence that Holly whispered, “Maybe you’re more like Gryffindors than you think.”

His face morphed into that of great irritation as he hissed, “Would you just go to bed, Miss Potter? I grow weary of your endless talking.”

She gave another sad smile and said, “You only say that because you know that, maybe just this once, I’m right. Goodnight, Snape. I hope you have wonderful dreams.”

She had gotten halfway down the corridor when she heard his deep voice echo her way. “Stop addressing me without my proper title, Potter. Show respect.”

  
She turned around with a smirk on her lips. He stood several feet behind her, just about to turn down the staircase to make his way down to the dungeons. She called out, “I have more respect for you than you could ever know, Professor.”


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Holly was looking forward to the weekend and only just managed to drag herself through Friday afternoon classes. After Care of Magical Creatures- Holly and her friends had written short essays on the proper way to handle a unicorn- and Charms- they had worked on wand movements for a powerful sleeping spell, Holly found herself in the cold dungeons. She and Hermione worked across the room from one another, but Holly didn’t mind so much. She had spent the entire morning and most of lunch with Hermione and Ron in company. Occasionally, especially in times of dealing with Snape, she liked to be by herself.

Her mind kept wanting to split down numerous paths, but she forced herself to copy the notes that Snape was silently writing on the chalkboard at the back of the room. How much longer was Potions going to last? They had Quidditch training tonight and tomorrow morning; would Ron manage to properly block Katie Bell? Would Ron’s new, and admittedly genius, defensive play work out well? Holly wondered if Jimmy Peakes had been practicing that new maneuver like she had asked him to. She also wondered at what point she would have time to work on her previously assigned Herbology essay. _Perhaps Sunday?_ Hell, Holly still didn’t even know what to write about. She was definitely going to beg Hermione for help after the dinner feast.

“Miss Potter,” Snape drawled in that dry, yet oddly appealing voice, “am I boring you today? Perhaps you have a better place to be than down here with me?”

“No, sir,” Holly answered instantly and whole-heartedly, “Most definitely not.”

He raised a dark eyebrow and leaned against the spacious table Holly had claimed as her own. He quietly questioned, “I dare ask why, then, you weren’t paying attention as I explained the crucial ways to slice a duck heart?”

Holly bit her lip and felt her heart beat heavily as Snape’s intense eyes flickered downward. She released her lip from her mouth slowly before saying, “I was admittedly distracted, sir, and I apologize.”

He eyed her sharply before nodding and stepping away from her desk. He said, “Very well. Duck heart must be sliced between a forty to forty-five degree angle in order for the tissue not to dissolve completely into your potion solution. Write that down quickly, Miss Potter.”

Holly scratched her quill across her booklet as swiftly as possible before looking up and intently focusing on Snape’s figure. She noticed Hermione frowning from across the room, but she had no idea what Hermione could be frowning for. Was she confused over the directions? Surely not…even Holly understood the simple instructions. A moment passed and Holly continued copying notes. Eventually, as Snape dismissed them for the day, she noticed that Hermione was frowning at her once again. However, Holly looked up and tried to make contact with Hermione. The brown-haired girl gave an odd smile before she said, “I have loads of homework to do. I will be in the library. I’ll see you at the feast later.”

* * *

Holly worried about Hermione’s strange behavior slightly, but she didn’t have time to focus on her best friend’s frowning glances and odd looks. Every day was busy with class time, D.A meetings, Duel Club meetings, Quidditch practice, and grueling homework. D.A meetings were more stressful as time went on. The younger kids tried to stay as far from Holly as possible. Every set of innocent eyes grew big and round with fear whenever she passed by. She was annoyed, and admittedly upset, that her plan had backfired. She had only wanted to show them that they could fight. That they could be strong enough to do what needed to be done in time of the war. Instead, she had only managed to freeze them with terror. The fact that the older kids were strengthen their skills and focusing on their talents was over-shadowed every time a twelve-year-old ducked his or her head to hide away from Holly.

If her failure as a defensive leader wasn’t enough, Holly was greatly falling behind in her Transfiguration class. Hermione, who was taking to silently staring at Holly with a calculating look, was very busy and couldn’t offer much assistance. Ron was perfectly content to barely pass all of his Transfiguration assignments and focus on honing his Quidditch skills instead. Unfortunately, Holly found that juggling so many projects was becoming a massive strain in her life.

Particularly, her main stress was her maddening and endless emotional attachment to her Potions Master. After their short time together on the staircase, Snape had begun to act pricklier than usual. Day after day passed and he continued to stare at her during Potions class, although he would look away the second Holly met his intense gaze. He would question on both Hermione and herself in great detail, but it seemed he always found a reason to criticize Holly’s answer. She was lacking in detailed descriptions or provided entirely too much detail. She had completely gotten the answer wrong or she mixed up what order the instructions were to go in. The more Snape glared and offered sharp comments, the more Holly fumbled.

The only bright side Holly could see was that their first Quidditch match was the next morning. Each member of the team had been practicing hard when time was allotted, but none more than Ron. He was regularly seen reading Quidditch guidebooks at breakfast and polishing his broom late at night in the Gryffindor common-room. He was on the pitch, without fail, every Saturday morning. Often, he and Holly would stay out later than the rest of the team and spend more time than necessary practicing new maneuvers they had created. 

It was on Halloween evening, a briskly cold Friday, that Holly had arranged a late evening training session on the pitch. Straight after another agonizing Potions lesson, she had raced to her dormitory and slipped into dark denim jeans and a bold red sweater with the fierce Gryffindor emblem across the chest. She had taken a minute to admire the new sweater that she and Ron had received as a celebratory gift from Mrs. Weasley. Now, as she came trailing behind her teammates, that lovely sweater was covered in mud. Ron laughed loudly at a playful comment made by Katie Bell before he turned and said, “Holiday, are you listening to the rubbish Katie is saying?”

Holly gave a quick grin and replied, “If it is about me, then I already know I’m a dirty, rotten Captain. Apparently, I never let any of you have a moment of rest.”

Katie offered a big smile before saying, “You’re a slave-driver.”

Cormac McLaggen, one of their Beaters and a rather burly seventh year, threw his arms around Holly’s neck and laughed, “Yes, but we will be wiping Slytherin off of the pitch tomorrow because of our lovely Captain.”

“Yeah, we will!” Ginny whooped as they all strolled into the Great Hall.

They made their way toward their usual seats at the Gryffindor table as Cormac wiggled his eyebrows at Holly and asked, “Have you heard about the party tonight?”

Holly felt uncomfortable with Cormac’s continuous physical affections, but she had noticed he was also just as touchy with Ginny and numerous other girls in their House. At first, she tried to discourage his behavior. 

Eventually, she realized it wasn’t worth her effort. Cormac was overly friendly with everyone. He was arrogant and had a deep love for Quidditch that Holly equally shared. In the end, Holly rolled her eyes and allowed Cormac to sit next to her at the table. They all piled food high on their plates and began to eat. Holly asked, “What party are you talking about, Cormac?”

“Oh!” Katie squeaked excitedly, “Didn’t I invite you all last week? I must have forgotten. A few of us seventh years decided we needed to have a little fun. You know, spice things up a bit and do something that all will remember us by.”  


Cormac snorted and said, “More like to keep us all from dying of boredom.”

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled at Hermione, Ron, Holly, and Ginny. She said, “We plan on going through the Forbidden Forest for a little spook. Cormac and Finnick Hardly went in a couple of nights ago and saw imps and Redcaps in a little meadow.”

Cormac took a long drink of pumpkin juice before saying, “Those are some ugly little creatures, but it sure was fun blasting them around.”

“Did you really?” Hermione spoke up with a tone of disapproval.

Ron rolled his blue eyes and replied, “Oh, don’t go fussing everybody. ‘Mione, can’t you have a little fun?”

Cormac gave an easy smile at both of them before replying, “You’re welcome to come with us. You _will_ go, right, Holly?”  


“Um…well…” Holly blinked as she realized all eyes had turned to her.

“Of course, we will go!” Ron burst out with disbelief, “The only thing I have to look forward to in this castle is Quidditch. I need more fun.”

Hermione huffed, “The Forest is forbidden for a reason, Ronald.”

Ron rolled his eyes and retorted, “When will we ever get another chance like this?”

Katie casually added, “We will be heading to the Great Lake afterward. Cormac and Finnick think it will be funny to see who can swim across first.”

  
Ron’s eyes got very wide as he mumbled, “Um…swim across?”

Cormac laughed and leaned across the table to pat Ron’s shoulder. Ron looked quite annoyed by this, but Cormac paid no mind to Ron’s annoyance. He said, “Don’t worry about the Lake. We don’t expect everyone to swim.”

“Swim?” Hermione questioned shrilly, “During winter? Are you mad?”

“Maybe so,” Cormac grinned, “But maybe Katie and I were wrong for thinking you sixth years could handle seventh year activities.” 

Holly was irritated by this and she opened her mouth before thinking heavily on the situation at hand. 

She replied shortly, “We will go, Cormac.”  
Ron nodded vigorously and muttered, “Yes, we will.”

Hermione sighed hotly before standing up and stalking away from them all.

Severus watched from across the Great Hall as Granger stomped away from her friends in a dramatic huff. It was Friday evening and, under other circumstances, he would be free to work diligently and privately in his lab for the weekend. Unfortunately, Albus had asked him to monitor the corridors tonight. Severus had immediately complained about the fact that it would likely be foolish Gryffindors running about after the Halloween Feast, but Albus had only smiled and additionally asked Severus to show up to the Quidditch match tomorrow afternoon. Severus quickly and sharply denied the older wizard’s request. Of course, the old coot just managed to reword his request by bringing up Holly’s welfare.

Albus had smiled softly as his blue eyes twinkled. He said, “Severus, who else can either of us trust to watch over Holly besides you? This Quidditch match leaves her in the open and vulnerable for attack. The wards hold fast, of course, but plenty of parents of students will be present. How are we to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Voldemort hasn’t recruited someone to attempt harm the Chosen One?”

Severus knew that the idea of that happening was extremely unlikely. He had told Albus as much, but still found himself reluctantly agreeing to watch over Holly. As Severus kept his eyes trained on the back of Holly’s dark head, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of unease for the upcoming Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and he highly doubted any person associated with the Dark Lord would just waltz onto the Quidditch pitch and strike Holly with a killing curse.

But the mere thought of green light slamming into Holly’s small body and knocking her from her broom was enough to cause Severus’s hands to shake. His body felt full of acidic energy. It was a feeling that made him want to jump up, to race to Holly’s side and pull her body close to his own. He wanted to brandish his wand and slash through any and all who dared try to hurt her. To hurt the girl with the emerald eyes. The little girl who was the reason for his misery and his purpose.

He watched her, watched _Holly,_ with her shiny ebony hair. It was odd that she always wore her hair with an elastic band and hardly ever allowed it to flow freely. On the rare occasion Severus had seen Holly’s hair down, it swam like inky wisps of satin. His dark eyes narrowed when he watched a seventh year by the name of McLaggen. The boy was tall, muscular, and arrogant. McLaggen was the embodiment of all that Severus hated. Rude. Ignorant. Self-assured. Mediocre skills. Handsome. Charming.

As Severus slowly drank from his wine goblet, he watched the boy rub his shoulder against Holly’s. His smile was wide and attractive. The boy had a headful of rich chocolate brown hair and a perfectly squared jaw. His classroom performance lacked substantially, but children gossiped nauseatingly, which led to Severus hearing, on more than one occasion, that McLaggen didn’t lack in his performances _outside_ of the classroom. 

Disgusted by the mere thought of McLaggen seducing Holly, he pushed his plate away and glared blankly at the Gryffindor table. He felt the heavy gaze to his left and when he glanced that way, he was met with two twinkling blue eyes. He raised a dark eyebrow and quietly demanded, “What are you staring at, Albus?”  


The wizard smiled happily and questioned, “What has you in such a state, Severus? Don’t tell me you’re still upset because you must attend the Quidditch match tomorrow?”

He scoffed, “Hardly.”

“Does this have anything to do with Holly?” Albus questioned quietly, “You were glaring at her as if she had personally offended you.”

“She _does_ offend me, Albus.” Severus growled, “Have you not been paying attention for the last sixteen years? Her existence is bothersome.”

The older man gave a firm look and said, “It is unfortunate that you would say so simply to hide the fact that you care. I can assure you, my boy, that you and I are the only ones aware that you actually care for the girl.”

“I conceal bountifully within my profession,” Severus snapped, “Some hidden notion of love for this hopeless child isn’t one of them.”

Albus raised his eyebrow and said, “My dear boy, I never spoke of love.”

Severus mentally cursed himself for his slip of the tongue as he glared at the back of Holly Potter’s head once more. There were several minutes were neither man spoke. The only sounds were the insistent humming of chattering children and a drunken Hagrid’s booming laugh some four seats away. Severus felt Albus lean just a bit closer before he quietly said, “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Severus.”

The dark-haired wizard frowned heavily at the Headmaster. Slowly, he stood and nodded curtly at his colleagues before walking out of the Great Hall with his black cape billowing behind him. When he cast a sharp glance in Holly’s direction, he assured himself it had nothing to do with Cormac McLaggen sitting entirely too close to her.


	25. Twenty Five

After dinner and an exhaustingly long argument between Hermione and Ron, Holly retired to the Gryffindor bathrooms and took a hot shower. Holly was so tired that she doubted she would have much fun at the party in the Forbidden Forest. If she were to be honest with herself, she knew going into the Forest wasn’t a good idea. Nonetheless, she had a difficult time coming up with a reason why they shouldn’t go. Could they be caught by any number of professors? Yes. Could they lose House points and possibly receive detention? Sure. But it sounded entirely too fun to hunt imps and Redcaps while running through the Forest. 

If she didn’t go, she would be the source of never-ending teasing. If she didn’t go, Ron would never forgive her. If she didn’t go, she would be stuck in her dormitory while doing homework.

That was how she found herself sitting in the common-room trying to convince Hermione to go to the Forest too. Holly sighed just as Hermione ended yet another rant about needlessly breaking school rules. She said, “Come on, Hermione. Ron really wants to go. Honestly, I think he has some sort of silent competition with Cormac. If you could see the way they fight and throw insults at each other during practice…”

Hermione huffed in annoyance, “A schoolboy argument is no reason for us to risk getting in trouble.”

“Yes,” Holly explained, “But Ron is already lacking in confidence about his first match. I know that you’ve noticed how nervous he has been. If this party helps ease his mind and give him a little fun, then why shouldn’t we go with him?”

Hermione’s brown eyes softened and Holly smirked. There was a moment of silence before Hermione nodded her head. She hesitantly replied, “We can go…”  


Hermione quickly added, “But we can’t stray too deeply into the forest. Also, there is no way any of us are going swimming in that lake. I will drag you and Ronald back by your ears if either of you even think of jumping into the water.”  
Holly laughed and said, “I hold you responsible for our actions.”

Hermione stuck her nose up and asked, “Aren’t I always?”

The two girls worked quietly on a Potions assignment for over an hour. It wasn’t until Ron appeared from his dormitory and plopped down next to Holly that either girl stopped working. Holly groaned and slammed her textbook closed. She shoved it across the spacious table and stated, “I can’t look at any formula for the rest of my life.”

Ron nodded and said, “I told you that you were mad to take on Potions with that evil bat, Holly. Honestly, _both_ of you are bonkers.”

Hermione looked up from her textbook and glanced at Holly. Neither girl spoke as Ron ranted, “That old bat made our lives miserable. I know you fancy being an Auror, but even I would give up my wildest dreams if it meant I could get out of seeing that greasy git.”

Anger welled up and bubbled over as Holly spat, “He isn’t a greasy git!”

Ron stopped speaking and his jaw hung open. His expression was one of confusion as he slowly asked, “Are we talking about the same Potions Professor, Holly? The same one who lives in darkness and preys on the innocent children of the castle?”

She opened her mouth to shout at him, but Hermione cleared her throat loudly and said, “Both of you should think before you speak.”

Holly glanced at her friends; one looked confused and the other looked speculative. She sighed heavily and asked, “Isn’t it late enough to meet Cormac and Katie yet? Let’s just go.”

Holly did her best to calm the irritation at Ron’s words, but she found it extremely difficult to do so. She was surprised that her chest ached at the simple, yet hurtful words Ron had thrown about. He was her best friend and he hadn’t been insulting her directly, but she still felt as if he had personally insulted _her._ Defending Snape was automatic and completely natural. Mentally, she admitted to herself that she was too harsh with Ron. After all, he had no idea how she felt about Professor Snape.

Holly kept herself under her Invisibility Cloak with her trusted Marauders’ map while Ron and Hermione crept around each corner after Holly had given the go-ahead. This plan worked as they made their way to the ground floor of the castle. It took nearly half an hour before they managed to make their way onto the grounds. All three ducked behind a large boulder that was angled facing Hagrid’s hut. Ron and Hermione were both panting breathless from their sprint. Holly pulled the cloak off of her head just as Hermione panted, “Give…me…that…cloak.”

“Why?” Holly questioned.

“You and I will manage to huddle under it and go passed Hagrid’s hut. From there, you can come back and give the cloak to Ron. Let him use it to get passed the hut.”

Holly stared at Hermione and replied, “Well, what will I do once you and Ron are safely at the edge of the forest? I will be left out in the open.”

Hermione replied in exasperation, “You will have to make a run from this rock to the edge of the forest. If you get caught by Hagrid, you could easily talk your way out of trouble. Just say you needed to speak with him immediately.”

Holly asked, “Why would I possibly need to sneak out here at half past ten o’clock to talk to him?”

Ron muttered, “Tell him you had a nightmare…”

Holly snorted and replied, “This plan is just brilliant. Let’s get this over with.”

Despite the flimsy situation, all three managed to make it past Hagrid’s silent hut without being seen by the half-giant. Ron wordlessly handed Holly the cloak, which she tied to the back of her robe. They met up with Cormac and Katie just a few dozen feet passed the edge of the forest. Katie wore a standard black robe, but underneath it she was wearing a red sweater and black pants. Cormac was also wearing a standard black robe, but had denim jeans and a thick blue sweater underneath.

When Cormac caught Holly eyeing his clothing, he sent her a quick grin. He asked, “Are you thinking about swimming later, Holly?”

She shook her head and awkwardly replied, “Not really. Sorry, Cormac.”

Hermione’s arms were crossed over her chest and she had a guilty look on her face. She walked closely to Holly and kept watchful eyes on Ron. The tall redhead was occasionally answering Katie’s questions, but he looked strangely annoyed for the most part. Holly felt the cross vibes coming from both her best friend, but the constant touching from Cormac wasn’t helping the situation. Holly was starting to think that the party wasn’t such a good idea.

She tried to discreetly move away from Cormac and managed to trip in the dark. Hermione tried to catch her, but Holly fell to her knees. She barely had time to grumble before two thick arms with strapping muscles wrapped around her waist. An overly spicy smell reached her nose. Cormac’s deep voice teasingly said, “I know this face is dashing, but you should pay attention where you are walking next time.”

“I doubt it was because of your spectacular face.” Holly muttered as she struggled to her feet and brushed Cormac’s big hands away from her waist. She wiped dirt from her knees and kept walking by Hermione’s side. Ron dropped back and quietly asked, “Are you okay, Holiday?”

“Yes,” Holly whispered, “I’m fine, Ron.”  
“I could rough him up for you,” Ron replied darkly, “Stupid git.”

“I can handle it.” Holly snorted, “I don’t need help.”  
Holly and Hermione both sighed with relief when Katie said, “We are nearly there.”

“Yeah,” Cormac laughed as they drew closer and stepped around a massive tree. It was gnarled and had boney fingers for branches. Hermione glanced at the tree and then jumped when the sounds of laughter and snarls met her ears. She asked, “Did either of you hear that?”

Ron nodded and shot a glance at Holly. She nodded too and all three of them pulled their wands out of their robes. Cormac was waving his own wand around as Katie laughed and took off through a thicket. Cormac grinned and gestured, “Come on, you three. The real fun is right over here.”

Hermione gripped Ron’s arm as he started to step forward. Playful laughter and muffled banging filled the air. Through the thick bushes, they could barely see a handful of students running about in a clearing. There were short grayish animals letting out hissing sounds as they jumped great lengths. Holly thought she caught the faint scent of smoke as well. Hermione urgently said, “Wait, Ron. We can still go back to the castle. Do you realize that this is cause for expulsion?”

“Hermione,” Ron sighed, “You’re being a bit over the top.”

“I’m not!” She insisted as she shook her bushy brown hair about. “We are out after curfew. Not only are we outside of the castle, but we are in the Forbidden Forest. That’s two rules broken. They are over there stupefying imps and Redcaps. Students using Defensive spells on living creatures without proper adult super vision? Another school rule broken.”

Ron eyed Hermione before looking at Holly. Trying to arrange her face into a blank expression, Holly gripped her wand and shrugged. Moments more passed and all three of them could hear Cormac’s booming laugh. _“Stupefy! Stupefy!_ Take that you stupid imp!”

Hermione said, “Cormac and Katie aren’t even being subtle while they break all of these rules.”

“Yeah,” Holly added irritably, “We will be lucky if we aren’t caught now. Can they scream and laugh any louder?”

Ron sighed heavily and said, “Alright. Let’s get back to the castle.”

All three turned to leave. Holly wouldn’t say so out loud, but she was relieved that Ron was willing to head back out of the forest. She was so tired and the thrill of the adventure was gone now. Cormac had certainly ruined any enthusiasm Holly had. They had only made it halfway out of the darkened forest when they heard a shrieking scream. Holly instantly froze. Her blood was icy and her heart began to pump harder and harder.

She knew that sound anywhere. It was the sound of terror. After the scream pierced the night sky a second time, Holly turned and darted back into the forest. She went deeper and deeper. She tripped, stumbled, and tumbled her way toward her fellow Gryffindors. She heard Ron half-whispering and half-yelling for Holly to slow down, but she only continued darting between branches and roots. She heard Hermione fall and Holly’s stride faltered. She nearly turned back to aid her friend, but ultimately picked up her pace. As she came closer to the meadow, the smell of smoke became more pronounced. There was a deafening silence, which made Holly slow as she gripped her wand in her fist and ducked through the thick bushes.

When she entered the side of the meadow she whispered, “Oh, shit…”

She stayed frozen and watched as Katie and Cormac stayed in a defiant position diagonally across from Holly. There were five other Gryffindors surrounding Katie and Cormac. And standing directly between Holly and the older Gryffindors was a massive creature unlike any she had ever seen.

It had the body of a lion with a dark sandy red pelt. Its body was magnificently strong and roped with infinite muscles. The creature had a distorted head with a mouthful of teeth. Its claws were razor sharp and the length of standard dinner knives. Its dark tail was wickedly sharp and resembled that of a scorpion. A thick, shiny substance was dripping steadily from the tip of its sharp tail. It was quite preoccupied as it stalked slowly, so slowly, toward the other students.

Hermione and Ron came barreling through the meadow and slammed into Holly’s back. Breathless, she stumbled forward and was swiftly yanked back to her feet by Hermione. She heard Ron whimper almost silently as Hermione whispered, “That’s a Manticore. Its tail shoots poisoned quills and its mouth has jagged teeth.”

“How do we kill it?” Holly asked in a hard voice.

“I’m not sure.” Hermione faltered for a single second before suggesting, “We can all Stun it at once. If that fails, I think our next best bet would be fire spells.”

Holly asked, “Do you think the Stunning will be powerful enough if we all three do it together?”

“It’s possible.” Hermione replied hesitantly.

Holly nodded and took a deep breath. She said, “Get yourselves ready.”

Ron cursed shakily and then began to curse much louder when the Manticore roared and launched itself at the other students. Holly screamed, “Now!”

The three burst forward and slashed their wands like deadly swords. They each shouted, _“STUPEFY!”_ Holly had barely taken a breath before she continued shouting, _“Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!”_

The Manticore stumbled and whirled around, shooting blackish-green needles from its towering tail. It opened its mouth with an ear-splitting roar and showed a mouthful of sickeningly sharp teeth. The beast faltered as it attempted to charge at the trio. Hermione shouted, _“Confringo!”  
_

Holly and Ron followed her lead as all three once again began to shout spells in combination. It took only another set of casting before the Manticore let out pitiful mewling sounds that echoed like that of a dying demon. Bright and brilliant orange flames greedily ate away at the Manticore’s body. The creature crashed to the forest floor with a thundering sound and then all was deadly silent. The magical flames dissipated after a prolonged moment and then Katie came forward. She had a big grin on her face as she exclaimed, “That was wicked!”

Several others gave relieved chuckles as they chimed in.

“That was kind of interesting.”

“Who knew you three were that good?”

“Well, we should have expected Holly to take care of the danger.”

“What do we do now?”

Cormac shrugged and said, “I guess you three did pretty well.”

Hermione gulped and turned to face Ron and Holly. She whispered, “We should leave soon. All of that noise was sure to attract- “

“MCGONAGALL!” A blonde girl shouted, “Spread out!”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Ron grumbled as he grabbed each girl’s hand and took off at a dead run. Hermione and Holly did their best to keep up as they ran in the opposite direction of all the other students. She could hear the terrifying sound of an outraged McGonagall. They let the shadows swallow them up as they made a dash for the edge of the forest. Ron panted, “We…need…to get…under…the cloak.”

There were muffled voices coming from somewhere in front of them. It was too dark to see properly, so Hermione yanked on Ron’s arm with all her might. She whispered frantically, “Wait! Get down!”

Both of them tripped and slid their way down a small embankment and slipped beneath the gnarled roots of a ginormous tree. Holly came sliding in behind them. On her way down the muddy drop, she caught her shoulder on the splintered edge of a root. Gasping, she held onto her injured arm and fell ungracefully into her friends’ laps. They were frantically trying to rip the Invisibility Cloak away from Holly’s robes when Holly heard a distinctly deep and quiet voice. She knew that voice; it was the one in all of her favorite dreams. Hermione got the cloak around the three of them. 

She hissed, “Curl your legs together, Ron.”

Holly was laying atop her friend while Ron wrapped his long legs as closely together as possible. Hermione’s head was tucked against the back of Ron’s neck and Holly had her body in the shape of a ball. They were barely breathing as they watched through the sheer fabric of the cloak. Dumbledore and Snape appeared just at the edge of the embankment. Snape looked menacing and cantankerous as his black gaze swept over the darkened forest floor. Holly was positive that his eyes lingered near their hidden spot for a long moment before Dumbledore spoke.

“It seems the rest of them were prosperous enough to escape us, Severus.”

Snape snarled, “These idiotic Gryffindors really have no idea how lucky they are.”

Dumbledore chuckled and laid a hand on the dark-haired man’s shoulder. He replied, “I’m sure they are perfectly aware of how lucky they are.”

Professor McGonagall came forward with four sullen Gryffindors trailing after her. She stopped as she came to stand beside the two wizards. She asked, “Did you manage to find anyone else, Albus? Severus?”

  
“Obviously not, Minerva.” Snape retorted. He turned toward the students and Holly felt great sympathy for them as Snape hissed, “I do believe these four should join me for detention for the next two months.”  


McGonagall firmly replied, “Two weeks’ worth of detentions with Professor Snape will do. Every Saturday, you will report to my office and also participate in detentions with me. As I have already said, that will be fifteen points from Gryffindor…for each of you.”

Ron groaned quietly and Hermione elbowed him painfully. Holly bit her lip as Snape slowly turned around and stared with his penetrating gaze. Dumbledore and McGonagall continued ranting at the students, but Holly was now certain that Snape had caught them. He didn’t turn away or hardly blink as he kept staring in their direction.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Snape’s shoulder again and said, “Let us retire to the castle and assure ourselves that those lucky Gryffindors managed to tuck it in for the night.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Holly mentally counted to ten after the teachers walked away. It was only after she counted that she threw the cloak off. Rolling her body, she plopped into the mud and leaves while Ron stretched his long legs. He whispered, "Can you believe? Fifteen points from each of them. That's sixty points gone."

"We don't have time for that, Ron." Hermione whispered stressfully,

"Didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore? They are going to check on all of us. Likely, McGonagall will go to the girls' dormitory and Professor Dumbledore will go to the boys'. Come _on."_

All three scrambled up the embankment and raced through the forest. Holly managed to fall to her knees twice, but she only jumped to her feet and hobbled her way out of the forest. All three successfully hid behind Hagrid's hut as they watched Dumbledore stop to speak to a half-asleep Hagrid, who was clutching his pink umbrella in his hand. Holly had always held a suspicion that the umbrella was really Hagrid's wand, which the Ministry of Magic thought was broken and trashed.

"It is quite alright, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, "There were a few students who thought it would be fun to mingle with a Manticore. I assure you, the situation is handled now. Isn't that right, Severus?"

The dark wizard was standing by Dumbledore's side, but was no longer paying attention to the conversation at hand. Instead, he had been pointedly glaring at a large boulder several yards in front of the hut. The boulder in which Holly and her friends were cowering behind. When addressed, Snape turned back to Dumbledore and dryly said, "I think I will take my leave now, Headmaster."

"Of course, Severus, of course." Both wizards began walking up the swirling stone path with the castle looming above them.

Ron whispered, "Do you think McGonagall has realized we aren't there?"

"Honestly," Holly replied, "I doubt we will get away with this."

"Yes," Hermione spoke in a sad tone, "Four seventh years were caught. I'm sure they will tell Professor McGonagall that we killed the Manticore."

With a sigh, the trio crossed the remaining distance as quickly and as silently as possible. They used the same design as before- Holly leading the group with the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' map- while Ron and Hermione hide nearby until Holly deemed the corridor cleared. By the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they were all full of anxiety.

Holly asked, "What if McGonagall or Dumbledore is in there?"

"I'll go in first." Hermione pushed forward, "If either are in there, I can claim to have an upset stomach. For all they know, I've been in the lavatory all night."

"What do _we_ do?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

Hermione pointed a few feet to the right and said, "You need to hide behind that statue, Ron. It isn't the best idea, but it will do. Holly, hide underneath the cloak."

Holly and Ron did as they were told. Hermione gave the password and entered the common-room. The portrait slammed back into place and all was silence once more. Ron whispered, "How do we get into situations like this, Holiday?"

Holly muttered, "Normally, you or I have a stupid idea. Our idea usually leads to Hermione coming up with a brilliant plan and saving us all."

Several minutes passed before the portrait swung open and Hermione stuck her bushy brown head out and hissed, "Get in here quickly!"

Ron and Holly rushed forward and tumbled into the common-room. It was empty at such a late hour. Ron demanded, "Did Cormac get caught?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I went up to the girls' dormitory and spoke with Katie. She says she and Cormac managed to hide in a tree until McGonagall passed by."

Ron looked disappointed by this news. A moment passed before Hermione said, "I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight to you both."

Holly offered her a night's worth of sweet dreams before Hermione climbed the staircase and disappeared. Ron yawned hugely and said, "I guess it's time to call it a night, huh?"

Holly shrugged and wordlessly went up the staircase. Ron gave one final wave from across the room before disappeared behind a solid door that led to the boys' dormitory. She dressed in her pajamas quietly and fell into bed with exhaustion.

* * *

Holly woke only a few hours later by Ron rapping loudly on the door. Blinking heavily, Holly glanced around and discovered the dormitory to be empty. Ron pounded on the door twice more before throwing it open and saying, "Get up now! The match starts in thirty minutes, Holly!"

She blinked once more and took in the burgundy Quidditch robes wrapped around Ron's tall frame. She gasped and bolted straight out of bed. She scrambled to find her Quidditch robes, which were tucked safely inside the pocket of her trunk. It was only as she was pulling on her favored dark pants that she saw Ron's face blazing scarlet in embarrassment. She wore a thin, strapless shirt and underwear- her usual bedtime pajamas.

She felt her own cheeks heat up, but she had no time for embarrassment at her blunder. She said, "Grab me a cup of Pumpkin Juice, won't you, Ron?"

"Uh," Ron mumbled, "Sure, Holly. I'll see you in the Great Hall in a minute."

Holly slipped into a plain t-shirt before buttoning her Quidditch robes. She strapped on her lightweight gear and hastily combed her fingers through her hair before pulling it back with an elastic band. She hopped around on one foot while putting on her muddy black tennis shoes. Holly allowed a single moment to stare at herself in the mirror. She didn't care about the mess of curly black hair or the lightening scar on her forehead. She didn't really care about her pretty emerald eyes or her too-slim figure.

She only saw the brilliant burgundy robes clinging to her body. With a quick grin, Holly grabbed her Firebolt from underneath her bed and slipped her wand inside of a hidden pocket of her robes. She dashed out of the dormitory and through the Common Room. She ran down the corridors and waved as several people shouted out joyously at her.

"Good luck with the match!"

"Knock Slytherin on their asses, Holly!"

"Yeah, do your thing, Holly!"

"Gryffindor will win for sure!"

Holly felt her spirits soaring higher as she came to a skidding halt at Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was usually packed, but the majority of students were heading out of the doors. Many more offered her good-natured compliments as she dropped breathlessly beside Hermione, Ron, and Neville. She said, "Good morning, you all."

Neville replied with a crooked smile, "I heard of the excitement the three of you had last night."

Holly nodded and grabbed the large cup of juice Ron wordlessly passed her. She took a big, satisfying gulp before saying, "It was quite a night."

Hermione snorted and hauntingly replied, "We won't make it through the day without detention."

"Why are you being so negative, Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione gestured discreetly to the teachers' table and hissed, "I heard from Hannah Abbot that Pansy and Malfoy were talking about the Manticore. Apparently, Katie's friend Susie told Professor McGonagall about the entire thing."

"Who is Susie?" Holly wondered as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, "One of the seventh years caught last night."

Ron shrugged and stated, "Detention won't be so bad."

"Ronald," Hermione replied in annoyance, "We have N.E.W.Ts to prepare for on top of leading D.A meetings and Duel Meetings. Holly and I also have a Potions Project coming up soon _and_ the both of you have Quidditch practices."

Ron shrugged again and replied, "So what if we are a little busy?"

Holly stood up abruptly and pulled on Ron's arm. She quickly said, "Let's go. We need to warm up a bit and the game will be starting soon."  
Ron stood up and began to follow Holly. She gave a wave and said, "See you and Neville after the game, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and gave a tired smile before saying, "Have a good game. Both of you be careful."

Ron and Holly walked side by side with their shoulders brushing. Holly glanced at her best friend and quietly questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron shrugged and said, "No problem."

"It's okay if you're nervous." Holly said casually, "I'm nervous too."

"Why?" He asked quickly, "Do you think we will lose?"

Holly laughed and said, "No way. We will crush Slytherin."

"Oh." Ron nodded and added, "Yeah. We'll win. Easy."

"You are a great Keeper, Ron." Holly said as they came closer to the pitch.

"Thanks, Holiday." He replied as they entered the small tent designed as a room for the Gryffindor team. As soon as they entered, they found the rest of the team sitting on wooden benches. Ginny offered a quick grin as she asked, "You ready to smash some snakes, Captain?"

Holly raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't want to smash them. I want them destroyed. Who's with me?"

Cormac and Katie cheered loudly while Ginny laughed.

Holly clapped her hands together and said, "We have practiced hard and we have too much talent to let Slytherin whip us. Our Chasers are the fastest, our Beaters are strongest, and our Keeper is a genius when it comes to strategy. I want to allow us to get a solid start on points before I go for the Snitch. If I see Slytherin gaining, though, I'll swoop in and grab that Snitch before Malfoy knows what's happening."

Holly felt the slightest tremble in her fingertips as adrenaline began to pump through her. She could hear the wave of blusterous noise coming from the stands. She nodded and her team stood. They followed closely behind her as they exited the tent. Her green eyes swept over the massively towering stands; people jumped and cheered and screeched. Slytherins offered rude gestures and threw out food when they thought teachers weren't paying attention. Holly grinned and offered a nod when she caught sight of Hermione and Neville loyally waving Gryffindor flags high in the air. Hermione let out a particularly loud screech and Holly rolled her eyes happily.

She and the rest of the Gryffindor team came to a standstill on their side of the field. A few yards away, closer to the middle of the pitch, stood the Slytherin team in all their green glory. Malfoy offered a haunting sneer that would have weakened the knees of a lesser person than Holly. She gave a sharp smirk in his direction before throwing her leg over her Firebolt. She felt it trembling underneath her with its eagerness, but she held it steady and called out, "Mount your brooms!"

She felt more than heard or saw her teammates gearing up from behind her. They all formed a V formation, which she knew caused murmurs of confusion to rise up around the stadium stands. This was, after all, a strategic idea of Ron's. Madam Hooch was talking loudly using an amplifying charm, "All of the players need to get ready!"

"On my mark!" She cried, "I want a clean match. Ready, set, GO!"

Holly held up her left arm high up in the air with her five fingers spread out. The Slytherins instantly burst into the air as Hooch released the balls. Holly screeched, "NOW!"

Her Beaters and Chasers took off at incredible speeds and she was filled with golden satisfaction at the speed of Jimmy and Thomas; all of those maneuvering and agility lessons had paid off for them both. She watched with the eyes of an eagle as her team went about their specific jobs, but she never once moved from the ground some hundred feet below the game. Ron was high in the air, defending his position with avenges.

She rose up in the air slowly and lazily, as if she hadn't a care in the world to bother her. She pretended as if she didn't see Slytherin's Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, hitting the Bludgers toward her with all of their might. She dodged the first with an expert backward flip that had the crowd cheering and booing in booming voices.

She could hear the angry screeching as Ginny came flying forward and busted shoulders with a Slytherin Chaser. Ginny held tightly to the ball with her right hand while ramming her shoulder against the Chaser a second time. Holly yelled out, "Tuck it in, Ginny!"

The redhead abruptly dropped about five feet lower and did a quick tailspin before zooming off toward her respective ring. The commentary, played by a rather enthusiastic Gryffindor two years younger than Holly, was cheering and praising Ginny's quick thinking. Holly grinned wickedly as Ginny threw the ball with the skills and speed of a professional player. The Slytherin Keeper didn't have time to blink before the bell sounded and a girlish voice exclaimed, "TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus tried to remain oblivious to the fact that his House was losing by thirty points as he watched Holly Potter soar across the pitch as if she were an amazing bird of prey. He reluctantly had to admit that she was talented. He wasn't sure of her strategy; she was simply floating around the pitch and dodging cruel hits.

He didn't see the Snitch anywhere, but he was no fool and he knew Holly was completely prepared for her victory. Malfoy was grinning wildly and darting across the field; he would cheer and whoop in a most undignified manner every time one of his teammates managed a particularly heavy hit to the Gryffindors.

"It seems that our lions are organized now more than ever," Albus commented conversationally, "Do you see how the Beaters stay together and work in union?"

"Yes," Minerva answered in a barely conserved tone, "Peakes and Dean only separate when Crabbe or Goyle get too close to one of the Gryffindor Chasers or Holly herself."

"Two times the power." Albus replied thoughtfully, "Simple and effective."

"I wonder yet what Potter is doing…" Minerva stated.

"Oh, I'm certain Holly has a plan. Talent for the sport runs in her veins too strongly not for her to successfully complete her plan, don't you think, Severus?"

Severus met the twinkling gaze of two cerulean eyes before dryly saying, "I'm sure Miss Potter will have no trouble showing off as all Potter blood is bound to do."

Albus chuckled, but the sound was drowned out by an amplified shout, "ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL BLOCK BY RON AND A SOLID SCORE BY GINNY!"

Severus swept his sharp gaze across the pitch before he lingered on the still figure of Holly several dozens of yards away from the teachers' stand. It was difficult for him to make out her facial expressions, but he could tell by the position of her body that her attention was focused. She sat ramrod straight on her Firebolt with her knees locked tightly against the broom. Her hands were fisted on the handle and her head was held high with her chin sticking up. Her full lips were set in a determined and firm line. Severus followed her hot gaze and found that she was glaring at Draco.

The boy reminded him much of Lucius in that moment; he was too proud for his own good. His bright, blonde hair was slicked back and his angular face was one of absolute superiority. He grinned viciously and dramatically shot down toward the grass. All around, in both the student and teacher section, people gasped and stood up to get a better look as the two Seekers spiked toward the ground. Severus stood up slowly and frowned as Potter and Malfoy nose-dived like speeding bullets from a gun. He was shocked and disgusted when he felt his heart speed up in abrupt anxiety.

Minerva's voice was thin as she stated, "They will crash, Albus."

Severus watched as Albus discreetly pulled his wand from the purple sleeve of his robes and held it in front of him. It was lowered, but poised to jump forward with only a second of notice. Severus stared as the two Seekers came within ten feet of reaching the ground before Malfoy hastily pulled back. The result was rather sloppy and humorous to watch as the Slytherin darted sideways to avoid a fatal crash. He couldn't hear her, but he saw Holly's face shining with amusement as she laughed and darted upward in a clean swooping motion. She watched as Malfoy angrily gestured and yelled. Holly spoke back, but the amusement never left her face.

"She tricked him." Minerva stated in an approving voice.

Severus sighed lowly as Albus laughed and said, "Excellently done."

"He dove first," Minerva said, "I wonder what made him assume the Snitch was down below."

"Her body positioning." Severus answered in a monotone voice, "She was relaxed and watching her teammates until she suddenly became tensed and transfixed on a particular area. She deceived him and brought him to a dive in the general direction that she was looking."

The game continued for several minutes before Slytherin managed to score. He could tell that Mr. Weasley was irritated with himself for missing the Quaffle, yet he properly blocked the next three throws before Slytherin scored once more. "SIXTY TO THIRTY WITH GRYFFINDOR AHEAD! OH, A NASTY HIT BY CRABBE FOLLOWED BY A CATCH FROM KATIE! SHE SHOOTS; SHE SCORES! SEVENTY FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a sudden yell of worry from the Gryffindor stand followed by screams of, "GO, POTTER!"

Severus stood up once again, but this time it was quicker than either Albus or Minerva. His long lingers curled around the edge of the wall in front of him as his tension mounted. Malfoy and Potter were closing in distance, both diving toward the ground once more. He caught a glint of tiny fluttering wings about fifteen feet below the Seekers and knew that the game was about to end. He sighed hotly and muttered, "You're too close, Potter. Pull back. Damnit, pull back."

  
She did not hear nor listen to him, which he thought was rather typical of the child. His heart skipped a beat and he lost all breath as the two collided with a thundering clap. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized Minerva had let out a sharp cry from behind him. He was already pulling out his wand as he realized Albus was doing the same. He sucked in a deep breath and boomed, _"TARDA CADENT!"_

* * *

**AN:** All spells in this entire story are created by Rowling, except the one mentioned right above.

* * *


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Albus’s powerful voice was right behind Severus as he called out, _“Arresto Momentum!”_

Severus’s hand was steady as he kept eye-contact with Potter and slowly lowered her toward the ground. She was clinging to her broom with a grin on her face. One hand was gripping the golden snitch while the other was hanging uselessly limp at her side. She was slipping from her broom and he worried that perhaps the impact ripped her shoulder out of socket. 

He spared Malfoy only a glance, but it was clear he was worse off. He was knocked unconscious and had long since let go of his broom, which lay broken some forty feet away.

Albus was directly behind him as they both briskly walked onto the pitch with their wands raised and trained on each student. Albus quietly said, “You would do well to check Mr. Malfoy while I aid our Holly.”

Severus snarled without words as he gently loosened his hold on his spell. Holly dropped to the ground, but landed solidly on her feet. She gripped her Firebolt between her legs and held the snitch up high. Several people cheered as Severus went straight to Malfoy. Madam Hooch reached him just moments before Severus. 

She sighed and stated, “He has a broken wrist and, it looks like, three broken fingers.”

Severus sighed hotly and said, “I would be surprised if the boy doesn’t have a concussion as well.”

“With the force of that hit,” Madam Hooch glanced behind them and said, “I bet both of them have a concussion.”

Severus conjured up a stretcher and wordlessly levitated Malfoy onto the object. He groaned lowly before leaning over and abruptly vomiting entirely too closely to Severus’s shoes. He snarled, “Watch your aim, boy.”

He watched the sea of red flags roam about as foolish Gryffindors boasted, cheered, and crowded around Holly. For a moment, he lost sight of her in the sea of people. His heart thudded painfully and he was just about to elbow his way through them all to reach her when Albus suddenly let out a jarringly loud, “SILENCE!”

All movement and voice ceased to exist in a single second. Albus called out, “I know you are all quite excited with such a wonderful game, but I must ask you all to return to your common rooms and await for Holly and Draco. They must be healed for injuries first and foremost.”

Severus waited as the children made their way off of the pitch before Albus came to his side. Minerva was leading the children away and he felt satisfaction as he heard her call out, “Stop meddling and move along.”

Albus was leading a limping Holly by her good arm. Severus noticed she was still clutching the snitch in her sweaty palm. She had a grin on her full lips as she asked, “Malfoy isn’t too banged up, is he?”

  
“He will live.” Severus replied tersely, “Though, I must demand that you refrain from attempting to kill one of my students next time.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill anybody,” Holly replied, “I would also like to point out that I’m one of your students too.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as he flicked his wand and moved Malfoy’s stretcher into the castle. He, Albus, and Holly continued on their way. Albus said, “I must say that you did wonderfully at a phony dive.”

“Thanks, Professor.” Holly offered a lopsided grin. She spoke happily with Albus about the game and if she didn’t look so relaxed and animated, then Severus would have made a biting comment about her reckless behavior on the pitch.

As they came to the hospital wing, Severus slowly levitated Malfoy onto a crisp white bed. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with a look of worry. She said, “I apologize for running behind. I had to heal a nasty cut Ginny Weasley had.”

Holly’s grin fell abruptly. She asked, “Is Ginny alright?”

Madam Pomfrey waved her hand and stated, “Sit down, child. I need to examine you after I revive Mr. Malfoy.”

Severus quickly intervened, “That isn’t necessary, Poppy. I will handle Miss Potter’s injuries. Make sure Draco is properly tended to.”

Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was quite offended, but Albus stepped in and said, “Not to worry, dear Poppy. Severus and I will ensure Miss Potter is in perfect health. Come, Severus. Come, Holly.”

Holly blinked heavily as she followed the two men out of the hospital wing. Her head was aching and her shoulder felt as if it was dumped into icy cold water. Dumbledore spoke in a conversationally tone with Severus as all three of them walked toward the dungeons.

“You must be careful, Severus.”

Holly strained to hear their whispered conversation as Severus snapped, “Poppy is dealing with several broken bones and a concussion right now. I doubt she could handle properly healing both students.”

“That is quite unfair to act as if Poppy isn’t highly capable.” Dumbledore spoke, “She has cared for our injured students for years.”

“Surely, she is capable.” Severus snapped, “Nonetheless, I have more confidence in my own abilities.”

“Yes, I do believe our Holly deserves the best possible treatment.” Dumbledore answered offhandedly, “You are a man of rather wonderful talents.”

Holly suddenly stopped walking as she put her hands to her head. She must have made some sort of noise because Dumbledore and Severus turned around quickly. She blinked again, but her vision remained blurry. 

All sound was distorted as she mumbled, “…can’t see…”

Severus cursed quietly as he lunged forward and caught the girl before she could smash against the cold, hard stone floor. Albus asked, “Is it a concussion, Severus?”

  
He nodded and pulled Holly into his arms. He carried her horizontally with her head limping hanging over the crook of his right arm. Albus followed briskly and was murmuring healing charms as they bounded down the last set of stairs. 

Without a word or a single wave of his hand, Severus threw the doors to his private office open. He gently set her on the small sofa in the left corner of the room before kneeling beside her. He ran his wand over her body as he silently assessed the state of her injuries.

“Continue with the healing charm, Albus.” Severus ordered in a tight voice before flicking his wand. A second passed before a stream of colorful potion vials flew from his cabinet and landed in his hands.

Albus murmured as he kneeled on the opposite side of Severus. Minutes passed while both men worked. Severus tried to ignore the heavy stare from Albus as he scooped his palm underneath Holly’s head and softly lifted her into a slanted position. He said, “You need to drink this, Miss Potter.”

The girl did not respond. Severus gave a long-suffering sigh before slipping the tiny vial through her lax lips and whispering, “You must drink.”

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, he laid her head back down and used one hand to pour the potion into her mouth while the other stroked her throat. After a long moment, he felt her muscles moving as she slowly gulped. His chest tightened and then abruptly loosened with relief as she let out a quiet cough and groan.

“Your potion is already easing her pain, Severus.” Albus quietly said.

Severus ran his wand in a languid motion around the side of Holly’s temple before murmuring a repeated phrase. Albus watched with intent interest as Severus continued his foreign chant. There were no physical signs that he was healing the child by magical means, but her body began to move restlessly and her eyes slowly blinked open. With a small smile, Albus stood and walked to the door. He said, “Contact me if you have need, Severus. I believe I will check on young Draco.”

Severus nodded wordlessly as he watched those emerald eyes blink heavily. He moved discreetly, so there would be respectable distance between them as Holly coughed and mumbled, “Wha…What happened?”

“You fainted.” Severus replied firmly, “Do you feel nausea now?”

Holly slowly shook her head and instantly regretted the decision as the room spun about. She groaned and snapped her eyes shut. He sighed and stated, “Do not move. I want you to wait until the vertigo passes. Then, you will sit up and drink this potion. Slowly, I might add.”

He stood and watched her still form long enough to make sure the foolish girl was listening to his instructions before crossing the room and rummaging through his personal potion collection. He pulled out a sky-blue vial and a clear vial before going back to the sofa. He watched in silence as she gingerly sat up. Her eyes were still shut.

He knelt beside her once more and quietly said, “I have a concoction that will take the vertigo away.” He reached forward and gingerly grabbed her wrist. He gradually folded the glass vial into her grip and stated, “Drink as slowly as you can.”

He felt a curious warming sensation deep within his chest as he watched her. Holly was a small thing and a head full of untamable black curls. Her face was paler than usual and her beautiful face was scrunched up as she kept her eyes firmly shut. Her full lips were trembling as she put the vial to her mouth. He didn’t speak until several minutes later, after she had finished the potion and opened her eyes.

The deep pools of stunning green that he had adored for nearly the entirety of his life were still clouded with pain. And it caused a protective rage to fill up inside of his heart. His voice was terse as he suggested, “Why don’t I take a look at the wound on your shoulder?”

She blinked and muttered, “…I’m fine.”

He pressed his lips together and stated, “You cannot get better unless I fix all of the injuries. Surely you can understand such a simple idea?”

She gave a tired smile that caused his heart to thump painfully. She mumbled, “You don’t have to help me.”

“It isn’t a matter of what you think I should do, Miss Potter.” He growled, “Take off the outer piece of your robes, so I may see the extent of the injury.”

Holly moved sluggishly and he only watched her struggle for a moment before sitting beside her and carefully peeling away the sleeves of her burgundy robes. What he saw had him feverishly wanting to go back to the hospital wing and hex Malfoy to the brink of death. The flesh on her shoulder was laid open and it had been bleeding steadily for some time. 

Only now was the blood beginning to thicken and slow. As he studied the gash, he was unsure on how such a collision with brooms could have caused such a tragic wound. It was too large in width to be caused by a broom and a thick, ugly scab was already forming. A cut of this size couldn’t have formulated a bloody scab in just over twenty minutes.

He asked, “Did you receive this wound during the match?”

The girl blinked and her facial expression was one of pain. She muttered, “Yes.”

Severus looked closer and noticed a thin sliver of some dark substance digging into the side of the gash. With nimble fingers, he picked the shard out of the skin and held it up. The truth gleefully entered his mind and had him dryly saying, “This is a splinter of tree bark inside of your wound, Miss Potter.”

Holly stuttered, “Um…I’m sure it’s from the game. Where else could this cut come from, sir?” 

Anger contorted his face into a terrible sneer as he said, “Do you expect me to believe that this wound, which is obviously not fresh and is riddled with tree bark, is from the collision from a Quidditch match? Don’t treat me as if I’m daft.”

She blinked in surprise and replied, “I don’t think you’re daft at all, sir.”

Severus tried to ignore the note of genuine surprise in her tone and snapped, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Potter.”

She eyed him for a moment before muttering, “I cut it on a tree branch last night. Um, we were…in the forest.”

He scoffed and asked, “Do you have any idea how stupid you are? You should have gone straight to the hospital wing. You might not be so lucky next time; your arm might rot off before it is properly taken care of.”

“I would have gotten everybody in trouble!” She burst out loudly. Heat flooded her pale cheeks and her eyes blazed brightly. Severus felt like he was witnessing a flash bomb as she raged on, “I was busy trying to keep a Manticore from eating my friends and trying my hardest to get us safely inside the common room.”

“That’s exactly your problem.” He dryly replied as he gently pushed her back down to keep her from leaving the room. “You act on impulse and feed yourself on emotions only. Logic would have told you to tend to your wound.”

She huffed, “Not everyone can be as brilliant as you, sir.”

He snapped, “Be quiet and allow me to fix this mess of a shoulder.”

Long moments passed and tension only seemed to mount higher and higher. Severus leaned closely to her collarbone and gingerly dapped a clear solution along the ragged gash. He picked miniscule pieces of wood out of the wound and felt sick inside every time her body flinched with pain. The gash was oozing blood as he agitated the skin. After pouring and wiping away another dose of cleansing solution, Severus moved on to the opposite side of the gash. 

He could feel the steady trembling of her body, feel the heat of her, feel the softness of her skin. Her wide eyes met his and there was a pleasurable moment of clarity in which he knew exactly what he wanted. Swallowing heavily, Severus tore his eyes from her own and brought his focus back to patching up the wound.

He flicked his wand in a complicated pattern and murmured an incantation Holly had never heard before. She watched with earnest as he began to hypnotically wave his wand just a centimeter above the skin of her shoulder. She couldn’t tell what he was saying, but she could hear the timber of his deep voice. The sound soothed her being to the point that she felt her entire body release its tense position.

Severus leaned a bit closer, but still maintained a solid four inches between his body and hers. He continued to chant, but he was irritated to admit the close proximity of Holly Potter was distracting him. He picked up the tempo of the chant with vigor and was relieved when her soft, smooth skin began to knit itself back together with lightening quick snapping sensations. She jolted dramatically and he was just about to offer a heated comment when he noticed the glistening liquid at the corner of her eyes. He felt a stab directly to his heart.

“I’m sorry for the pain,” Severus murmured. He reached out and brushed her messy hair away from her face. She was so strong in the face of darkness and agony, yet maintained a sense of kindness. Just like her mother. His mind was screaming at him in protest, but he couldn’t find a way to stop himself as he ran his hand through Holly’s inky hair once more.

It was as soft as silk. Just as he had imagined it would be.

“You have a shallow scrape right above your eyebrow.” He sighed, but the sound wasn’t angry at all. “Let me heal it for you.”

He leaned forward and instantly knew it was a mistake.

They were too close. Face to face and all he could see were stunning colors that blinded all sense of reason. Emerald for eyes and the softest pink flower petals for lips. Flawless porcelain for skin and raven feathers for hair. He cleansed the dirt away from the scrape with tender fingertips and frowned in concentration. He opened his mouth and almost silently begins to chant. 

Only a second passed before he heard Holly’s slight intake of breath. A quiet sound that somehow caused him to tense up as if he was expecting a death blow. He had no time to move before she leaned forward that scant inch and pressed her lips to his own.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Hours later, when he had time to drown in his infuriating self-hate, he would drive himself mad in attempts to figure out why he didn't step away as soon as she touched him. So slowly, and sweetly enough that he felt it within his soul, she gave him a chaste kiss. Innocent and captivating beyond his most desperate imagination. Her lips were soft and delicate and had a subtle taste he couldn't identify.

His body was instantly frozen and burning at the same time. They were so close that their shaky breath mingled together. He felt warm, as if he was cocooned in the softest blanket and lounging in front of a beautiful fire. His heart, so pitifully broken, hammered like a drowning man desperate for breath. His mind, forever swirling with the chaotic shambles of life and war, was mercifully blank for the first time in his entire thirty-seven years of existence. He felt those soft lips touch his once more and he was gently pulled away from all he had ever known.

For the first time, he didn't fight.

His body was awakened and his mind was blissfully quiet in a way he didn't think was possible. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her elbows to pull her forward. His breathing was harsh, but so was hers. Severus was drunk on the feel of her. Drunk on the reaction she caused inside of him. His eyes slid shut as he pressed his lips to hers. He heard her make a quiet noise similar to a gasp, yet somehow so much more intoxicating. Hands shaking, he held her close and tilted his head right before sliding his top lip against the full pouty shape of her bottom lip.

The sensation was phenomenal. Indescribable. His body was overwrought with a white-hot energy as he let out a shaky breath. His lips moved in such foreign ways, but it was natural. Easy. Beautiful. Insane. Unbelievable. His heart was hammering so loudly in his ears that he later wondered how he didn't die of a heart attack. His hands gripped her forearms, but the hold was tender. He kept his chest pressed sensationally against hers.

He felt an unknown emotion filling every ounce of his being, slipping into every crevice and taking ahold of him with fiery hands of passion. He nipped Holly's bottom lip with his teeth and released a low, throaty growl as Holly's small hands tunneled through his hair and tugged. He wasn't sure how they managed it, but soon he was hovering over here as they laid flat on the leather sofa. He propped his upper body up on his elbows, but allowed their legs to tangle.

Lips battled and glided heatedly while hands tethered themselves to the other's body in an attempt to never become separated. Holly let out a sobbing moan as Severus nibbled he bottom lip once more. She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and held tightly. The other hand was gripping the front of his black robes as she ripped her lips from his and sucked in large gulps of oxygen. Pressing her lips to his neck, she fluttered open-mouthed kisses from his jawline to the base of his throat.

It was then that his senses began to purge the smell and taste of Holly. Thoughts began to kill his mind and bring him back to his cursed reality. It was a slow, but steady stream of horrified awakenings. His breath was puffing out rashly and the pleasure of her soft lips against his neck was drowned out by the absolute damnation running thickly through his mind. His hands abruptly released her and his body stiffened. He felt her lips stop moving, but she did not pull away from him.

_What have you done?_ He demanded, _what in the hell have you done to her?_

He slowly and gently pulled her fist away from his chest and then slung himself across the room. He paced like an enraged lion who was hell-bent on escaping its death trap. Emotions that he had not felt in over sixteen years were crashing through his body and threatening to eat him alive. His heart was thumping without restraints as if it wished to jump out of his chest and join itself with the woman-child trembling on his sofa.

He whirled around and glared at her with fiery eyes of a predator. A noticeable tremor was taking over her whole body as she fisted her hands at her sides. Her silky hair, so indescribably wonderful within his grasp, was tumbling about in an attractive mess. Her lips were subtly red and darker than usual because of _him._

Cursing quietly under his breath, he whirled away from those wide, bejeweled eyes and ran shaky hands through his stringy hair. _What in the name of Merlin had he done? Had he not committed enough crimes against humanity? Had he not endured and inflicted enough pain to last a million life times?_

A large part of him, the piece of himself he arguably hated the most, insisted that this was the girl's fault. She had kissed him first. She had started all of this. She was the sole reason he, a man whose life depends upon discipline, was nearly choking on lethal emotions. _Hadn't he been absolutely clear with the stubborn, foolish girl? Hadn't he pushed her away and properly remained his distance? Didn't she comprehend the lengths he went through to keep her alive and whole? Why did she insist on selfishly ruining the last shred of sanity he had left?_

"Get out." He hissed.

He watched in morbid fascination as hurt flashed like lightening behind those green eyes. There was an endearing frown on her face, as if she was trying desperately to understand him. He sneered, "Get out of here before I hex you all the way to Dumbledore's office."

There was both satisfaction and sickening dread inside of Severus when the girl, usually so bold and self-assured, was timid and terrified. Holly's voice cracked in odd places as she spoke. "I don't want to leave when you're angry like this."

Severus took a steadying breath and viciously rebuilt his mental shields once more. Idly, he thought he was losing sanity and likely losing his most formidable magical abilities in the process. He couldn't understand how else his mental shields had weakened because of her. A teenage girl with mostly average abilities and hardly more than mediocre mind magic skills. Considerably calmer now that his emotions were firmly placed behind his shields, he spoke.

"You have crossed one line too many, Miss Potter. We won't speak of this incident." He stopped talking as his dark eyes racked over her lips. There was a considerable beat of silence as he wrestled with a treacherous snare of desire. Still, he soaked up the image of Holly's swollen lips, glistening from his kiss.

He felt calm and numb as he said, "I'm sure even your impenetrable brain can understand that no one is to know what you have done."

"What I have done?" She demanded. Her voice was stronger now and her brilliant eyes were smoldering with the beginning of a fire. Yet the fire died away and she gave a sad smile before saying, "We both did this."

Severus spoke as if he hadn't heard a word from Holly's mouth. His voice was nearly emotionless, which felt like a sharp knife to Holly's chest. "You very well know that you overstepped, Miss Potter. Now, gather yourself and leave my office."

The girl stood still and aimed a particularly stubborn expression in his direction, but he didn't fail to see how she still trembled. She said, "I care about you, sir."

She stated this firmly and slowly as if she was speaking to an unruly child. He found her tone of voice quite ironic considering _he_ was the one always dealing with her stubborn, unruly, and quite emotional self. She sniffled loudly before saying, "I care about you and I want you to stop acting like you don't care about me. I know you actually do."

His whole body felt like he had been dumped into a frozen lake as he quietly demanded, "Leave my office now."

She spent an eternity staring at him before saying, "I will leave because I don't like to see you so uncomfortable, but I'm not going to _leave you._ You might as well quit asking me to give up because I won't."

"You know nothing. You are a child." He answered in an empty voice.

"I know what being alone feels like." She replied sadly, "I may not be the smartest student at this school, but I know what pain is. It's the worst thing imaginable, to be alone and in pain. You feel helpless and hopeless. I want you to know that I'm here whether you want me or not. I'm willing to help you if you only let me."

The silence pressed on both of their chests until neither of them felt as if they would be able to take another breath. Both wordlessly battled until Holly carefully walked out of his office and tried desperately not to let hot tears fall from her eyes.

Severus dropped onto his desk chair. With an absent flick of his wand, he slammed the door closed and heavily warded it with protective locking charms. He wouldn't underestimate that infuriating brat to try barging into his domain again. For the next hour, Severus went through rapid and dizzy amounts of thoughts. He had hoped, perhaps stupidly, that she had some meaningless physical attraction to him. He tried to reassure himself that now she had kissed him, her curiosity would be quenched. She would now stop her inappropriate behavior.

This caused him to snort in an undignified manner as he rubbed at his temples. The chances of Miss Potter doing anything to ease his burdens were slim. She was too stubborn and arrogant and downright selfish to see the bigger picture. There were endless reasons _why_ her romantic advances were wrong. The least of all being the fact that he was her teacher. Her instructor. He had a moral obligation to not physically mingle with children. _But this situation isn't normal,_ a small part of him insisted pitifully, _this isn't about perverted sexual desires._ The irritation and worry he had successfully battled against was rearing its head once more.

He sighed hotly and leaned back in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He felt sweaty and unbearably thirsty as his thoughts raged on. _How could the girl show such weakness by throwing her emotions out into the open?_ He knew she wasn't the most intelligent student, not by a long shot, but she usually carried a sense of basic understandings. It wasn't that she was stupid; she held an average intellect. Yes, Severus grudgingly admitted to himself that Holly Potter was a brilliant child. But she was brilliant because of her dueling skills and Quidditch skills. Because of her charismatic and kind personality. Because of her dead parents. Because of her impossible legacy.

He supposed her blatantly reckless and blind path that she followed was true Gryffindor nature. She was a girl filled with overpowering emotions and she lived by them. Allowed them to dictate her actions and thoughts. _Didn't she know that allowing one's feelings to control is dangerous? What else could he do to ensure she halted all emotional reaction toward him?_ He thought, for the briefest moments, about asking Dumbledore for aid in this sticky situation. Instantly, he cast the idea aside. Dumbledore would react calmly, as he usually does in most situations, but what little respect Severus had earned from the brilliant man would be surely lost. Severus reluctantly decided he didn't want to deal with the idea of losing his odd relationship with Albus Dumbledore.

Throughout the darkness and cruelty of his life, Albus remained the only person to truly know Severus's true character, both good and bad. He cringed when imaging the older wizard's disgust if he found out Severus, a teacher nearing his forties, had kissed a sixteen-year-old student. And not any student, but the precious Chosen One. And not just a benign kiss, but a mind-numbing and passionate lip-lock that shook Severus's world and threatened to destroy all of his beliefs.

He cursed and the nearest vile of elixir exploded into a thousand pieces. _Why did she have to have Lily's eyes?_ The same emerald pools that he had drowned in the very first time he had ever seen them, at the age of nine. Lily. His kind and accepting Lily. So beautiful that his chest hurt every time he had looked at her. _What would she think if she could see him now?_ An image of those brilliant eyes lit with fury and disgust was enough to make Severus choke on a sob. The glass vials on a narrow shelf behind his desk cracked and splintered before raining down around him in a shower of sharp drops.

His black eyes were dry, but glittering with repressed emotions as he stood up and paced the length of his office. His sole purpose in life was to bring an end to the Dark Lord and keep Holly Potter safe at all costs. It mattered not that Miss Potter harbored childish attraction, idealistic views, or grand gestures of love for him. He was her teacher and, above all else in his life, he was her protector. He would teach and protect. Logical and straightforward. He would no longer remain tender of her feelings and put up with her attempts at conversations.

He was appalled and furious with himself as he realized he had been slacking at his duties. Severus's entire purpose was to keep Holly alive and safe, yet he had somehow put coddling her above her safety. He wouldn't cover for her and her ridiculous friends anymore. No more overlooking her curious stares during Potions class or giving her sleeping draughts simply because he disliked seeing her so strained. No more saving her precious dignity, especially not if he found her in the forest again. He would have to maintain a grueling watch on her and ensure that she no longer participated in stupid stunts that could harm her. Unfortunately for him, this meant overseeing all D.A. meetings. Even more unfortunate, this meant he would have to watch over her during Quidditch practices, not just official games.

* * *


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Holly was certain that she had pushed Severus past his breaking point. He ignored her in class and silently refused to meet her eyes any of the thousands of times she had tried. He showed up to every D.A. meeting, yet stood in the shadows and stared at Hermione, Ron, Luna, or Neville instead of _her._ She was so distracted by her thoughts of their unbelievable kiss throughout the next week that she failed a Transfigurations test and received detention with McGonagall because of her poor results. 

She worried sickeningly about losing what little respect she had managed to squeeze out of Severus, which caused her stomach to churn uneasily. She tossed and turned in bed before scrambling for the bathroom. She vomited and refused to eat dinner for the rest of the week because of that.

After several nights of nightmarish dreams of Severus, she attempted to talk to him. Advanced Potions class ended and Hermione hastily exited the room when Holly hesitantly began to walk to Severus’s desk. He was writing quickly and violently on a student’s essay and did not look up to meet her eyes. She had only made it halfway across the room when he snapped, “I have no need to speak with you. Leave my classroom.”

Holly let out an audible sigh right before Severus demanded, _“Now.”_

It was Friday evening and the end to another depressing day. Holly had barely coped through her detention lesson with McGonagall. The woman was usually a favorite instructor of hers, but Holly couldn’t concentrate on anyone else but Severus. She spent her nights crying onto her pillow and being ripped from nightmarish dreams by her own sobs.

She picked fitfully at her plate of chicken breasts and steamed veggies. Beside her, Hermione was giving sympathetic glances. The girl was so in sync with Holly’s moods that Holly darkly wondered if Hermione was aware of her _feelings_ regarding their teacher. Before she could think further about just how much her inquisitive friend knew, Professor McGonagall strode down the aisle toward their table. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her hair was in a slick, tightly bound bun. On top of her head she wore a tasteful, pointy black hat with a brilliant red feather for decoration. All of this was usual for their Head of House.

She offered a nod as Hermione greeted, “Good evening, Professor.”

“Hello, Professor.” Ron said as he took a sip of juice.

Holly dully said, “Hello, Professor.”

McGonagall raised a sharp highbrow and said, “The Headmaster requests a meeting with you, Miss Potter. He expects you after dinner.”

Holly blinked in surprise and muttered, “Uh, yes mam.”

Once their Head of House walked away, all three friends leaned closely together. Ron asked eagerly, “What do you think Dumbledore wants?”

Hermione replied instantly, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it has to do with the reason of his absence.”

All three teenagers glanced at the noticeably empty Headmaster’s chair. The emptiness of that chair reminded Holly too much of Umbridge’s reign of terror the year before. She bit her bottom lip and asked, “Do you think he is in trouble?”

Ron snorted, “Holiday, how could Dumbledore possibly be in trouble?”

Hermione slapped his arm and huffed, “No person is invincible, Ron. To answer your question, Holly, don’t you think the teachers would run to his aid if Dumbledore really was in trouble?”

Holly bit her lip harder and shrugged, “I guess so.”

“You know how closely the Order members keep to Dumbledore.” Hermione replied, “Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall would go to him should he need help.”

“Snape?” Ron muttered, “He would save his own hide first. Selfish fellow.”

Holly grunted, “Shut up, Ron.”

Ron rolled his eyes and asked, “Why are you so moody and defensive?”

She huffed in annoyance, “I get tired of you constantly picking at Sever…Uh, Snape.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose, but he seemed too irritated to notice Holly’s slip up. He demanded, “I don’t _constantly_ pick on that git.”

“Stop calling him a git!” Holly huffed lowly.

Ron leaned closer and retorted, “He is a git and _you_ have lost your marbles if you think any differently. Do you not remember all the times he has given us detention? Or purposely flunked us on assignments?”

“I haven’t lost my marbles.” Holly rolled her eyes and shoved her plate of food away. She stated firmly, “Besides, we usually deserved detentions and failing grades.”

“Do you hear her?” Ron demanded as he whirled around to look at Hermione’s perfectly blank face. His eyes were wide as he repeated, “Do you hear her? I think she’s sick. She _must_ be sick.”

Hermione seemed queasy and hesitant as she suggested, “Can’t you two agree to disagree about Professor Snape?”

Holly felt the sting of disappointment as she retorted, “No. Professor Snape is a wonderful teacher. I made top marks on my Potions OWL because of him.”

Hermione gasped quietly and nudged Ron’s arm, but he was too distracted by Holly’s ranting to notice. Holly spoke on without being aware of the teacher strolling closer to their table.

“If we wouldn’t have been so immature and easily distracted in class, you and I both would have had passing grades, Ron. Professor Snape is _brilliant._ We were the ones too stupid to listen to him.”

Hermione frantically tried to catch their attention as she cleared her throat loudly. She nudged Ron in the shoulder, but he brushed her hand away and faced Holly with blue eyes full of anger. He asked, “What in the bloody hell has gotten into you, Holly? There were plenty of times that greasy bat gave us detention for no reason at all and you know that. Merlin, Holly. What has he done to, huh? Did he slip you some kind of potion while you were doing Occlumency lessons?”

Holly snorted and replied, “Don’t be stupid. Of course, he didn’t. He isn’t like that at all, Ron. That’s what I have been trying to tell you. Snape, I mean, Professor Snape is stern. Sometimes, he’s rude, I know, but that’s his way of pushing a person to do better with a subject.”

Ron pointed his finger at Holly and huffed, “You are insane. That man ridicules Neville on a daily basis and has since we were eleven years old. There’s no need for him to do that no matter what you say. Snape is a mean git just because he likes being in charge. He likes bossing people around.”

Holly shook her head. She couldn’t formulate the feeling in her gut into words. She knew Severus was cruel. She knew Severus was often harsh for seemingly no reason. Yet she knew he would selflessly lay down his life for her. She knew he had risked his life to save _all_ of them during their third year in school.

She sighed hotly and said, “He isn’t that simple to define, Ron. Snape isn’t always cruel. He’s saved your life before or do you not remember? He’s saved my life more times than I’m probably aware of. He’s loyal to Dumbledore. He risks his life to destroy Voldemort just like the rest of the Order does.”

Hermione squeaked loudly, “ _Please,_ stop arguing.”

“No way.” Ron spat, “We have to knock sense into her. Hermione, help me.”

Holly saw red as she retorted, “You try to knock sense into me, Weasley, and I’ll kick you into next week. You’re being a close-minded idiot. Snape is _not a git.”_

“As much as I adore the Chosen One coming to my defense,” A deep voice drawled from the right side of the table, “I must insist that you both shut your mouths.”

Holly and Ron both jumped while Hermione groaned and banged her head onto the table. She lay still and shut her eyes in hopes that Professor Snape would have mercy on her two foolhardy friends.

Ron stood still with a blush coating his cheeks. He blinked owlishly at Severus as if trying to figure out how he had appeared. Holly felt a warm blush creeping its way up her neck as she mumbled, “Sorry, sir.”

His dark eyes linger just a fraction of a second too long on her face. Holly felt her stomach flutter pleasurably. He raised a brow and drawled, “Weasley, a week of detention for disrespect to a superior. Potter, a night of detention for causing a disruption in the Hall. Both will start at ten O’clock tonight. My classroom.”

He whirled around and exited the Great Hall without another word. Holly glared at Ron before turning and darting away from the table. She could hear Ron exclaim, “Why didn’t you warn us, ‘Mione?”

She barreled out of the Great Hall and down the corridor leading directly toward the right. She caught sight of Severus’s dark silhouette just as he made his descent down the last staircase on the right, which lead to the dungeons. She put on a burst of speed and reached the bottom of the staircase just as Severus was opening his classroom door. She was panting hard as she came skidding to a halt.

Severus turned around and growled, “Are you deaf, Potter? I said ten O’clock.”

“Heard you.” She sucked in a large gulp of air, “Sir...I have to meet with the Headmaster tonight.”

If Severus was surprised by this information, he didn’t show it. He sneered, “Is it time for the Chosen One to have midnight tea with the Headmaster and discuss battle strategy?”

Holly grinned and replied, “You know, I have imagined that’s how a meeting between _you_ and the Headmaster would go. Not me.”

Severus waved a hand and spoke in a clipped tone, “Fine. Tomorrow night.”

Holly nodded and tried to walk away, but her feet wouldn’t let her move. She bit her lower lip and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Severus narrowed his eyes and demanded, “Go back to your dormitory, Miss Potter.”

Her hands were shaking, but she took a deep breath and blurted, “I’m sorry. I swear that I didn’t mean to kiss you. I can’t explain it and I know your angry and I don’t want you to be upset with me. I didn’t mean to push you, but I’m still glad I did it. I’ve dreamt of kissing you a million times, but-”

Severus’s voice was stiff as he said, “ _Enough_ , Miss Potter.”

“No!” She retorted with surprising strength, “I will finish what I’ve come to say. I need you to know that what happened…caused feelings inside of me that I have never felt before. Whatever this is, it is in here.”

She thumped her fist on her chest and stared at him fiercely. She thought of every dream, every touch, every tear and every word spoken before saying, “You consume me. That scares me.”

His voice was smooth as he replied, “Goodnight, Miss Potter.”

He shut the door in her face, but not before she noticed the rigid line of his spine and the way his fingers held the doorjamb so hard that his knuckles looked as if they were about to split through his skin. He felt what she felt. The signs were subtle, nearly hidden most of the time, but Holly thought she was beginning to know Severus Snape very well.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Later that evening, after an angry and obvious cold shoulder display from Ron, Holly found herself standing in front of the twin doors leading into the Headmaster’s office. She was just about to knock when the doors sprung open. Holly blinked at the tall and warmly familiar figure standing behind a grand mahogany desk. Dumbledore offered a soft smile and gestured with his hands. “Come in, Holly, come in.”  


Dumbledore seemed calm as usual. He was wearing dark blue robes with shiny little stars all over the fabric. His half-moon spectacles were perched on the end of his crooked nose and his blue eyes twinkled as if he knew boundless amounts of mischievous secrets. Holly was willing to bet the entirety of her parents’ Gringott’s fortune on the thought that Dumbledore likely knew more secrets than she would ever know.

Holly walked toward the desk and delicately sat on the edge of a cushy red chair. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and held out a hand, which was holding a tiny yellow-wrapped candy. He asked, “Would you like a lemon drop?”

She shook her head and said, “No, sir, but thank you.”

He spoke in a conversationally tone, “I was informed that I have taken you away from your detention with Professor Snape tonight, Holly. It seems you have a curious knack for catching his attention and his wrath.”

Holly nodded, but thought it best to stay quiet. There was a pause before he asked, “Are two at odds with one another again? I was under the delightful impression that you both have come to an understanding since this past summer.”

She answered slowly, “Professor Snape and I do have an…understanding.”

Dumbledore smiled and said, “Yet it seems you find your way to his dungeon for detention at least three times a month.”

Holly mumbled, “Um, I still tend to annoy him.”

The smile on the old wizard’s face grew brighter as he merrily replied, “Between the two of us, Holly, I do find it amusing to rile Severus up upon occasion. I have not called you here to chastise you. In fact, I trust you are smart and can see what others cannot.”

He did not elaborate on his strange confession. Instead, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and stated, “I’m sure you are wondering why I have called you here. It has taken me the better part of a year, but I have finally confirmed old theories I formulated long ago. I have wracked my brain to find and lock all the puzzle pieces together. What I have found to be true is very disturbing.”

He locked his hands together and leaned forward until his elbows were touching the surface of the desk. His tone was quiet and somber as he asked, “Can I trust you to obey me, Holly? I must swear you to secrecy. You cannot tell your friends. You cannot tell those close to you. Not even Order members you have relationships with.”

Holly’s heart was pounding in her chest. _What could he possibly know that was so vitally important? Why would this secret need to stay a secret from their own allies?_

She stared deeply into his cerulean eyes. She felt a blanket of comfort wash over her as she glanced at his crooked nose. She thought of the Battle at the Ministry last school year. How potent Dumbledore’s magic was. How extraordinary he was with his quirky disposition, kind personality, and infinite wisdom. _Where would she be without Albus Dumbledore?_ Without his protection for the last five years, she would have surely died. Without his compassionate words in her blackest of times, she would have drowned in sorrow. He was, in the strangest and most unexplainable way, her devoted mentor. 

He taught her vital lessons. He had taught her how to channel grief. He had made her appreciate her own bravery and unique birthright. Out of all the people she cared for, Dumbledore had been the first to present her with a situation, but not demand her to choose between right and wrong. Instead, he allowed her to find the answer out for herself. She shockingly determined that Dumbledore’s wisdom had a large hand in shaping who she was.

She whispered, “I swear to secrecy for you, sir.”

The older wizard nodded and asked, “Do you know what a Pensieve is, my girl?”

Holly frowned and said, “No, sir. I have never heard of that. What is it?”

“A Pensieve,” Dumbledore explained as he stood from his chair, “is a magical tool used to store a person’s memories. I will show you. Follow me.”

Holly followed Dumbledore across the room until they stood in a shadowy corner. She stared at a towering cabinet of mystical glass and gold. She could see that the majestic glass cabinet was housing dozens of thin vials capped with wooden corks. Inside of all of the vials was a shimmering silverish-blue liquid. The liquid swirled and twirled within the containers like a living thing.

Dumbledore gestured and said, “The moving substance you see inside these vials are memories. The majority of them are my own memories, although some are memories from the mind of others.”

“Memories?” Holly repeated dumbly. “How does this…happen?”

Dumbledore held his wand up to his head and touched the tip to his temple. Frowning deeply, Holly had to lock her knees in place to keep from darting forward and knocking the wand from his hand when she saw a sliver string begin to ooze from his head.

“Sir, are you okay?” She asked anxiously while rocking on the balls of her feet.

Dumbledore offered a silent smile and walked to a wooden cabinet a few feet away from the glass cabinet. The silver liquid strand was hanging from Dumbledore’s wand like string from a fishing pole. He opened the cabinet door and pulled out a sliding shelf. On the shelf sat a large grayish bowl with ornate carvings on the sides. Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand inside the bowl and the liquid strand melted away. He gestured Holly forward, so she obeyed.

She peered over the lip of the bowl and her eyes grew comically wide at the sparkling liquid inside. The strand of silverish-blue memory was floating and flittering about like a fish. She squinted and swore she could see flashes of her own face staring back at her. Dumbledore quietly explained, “I have just pulled our latest conversation out of my mind and put it into the Pensieve. This is the tool used to examine memories.”

Holly gaped stupidly for a long time before asking, “Sir…what memory do you want me to see?”

Dumbledore countered her question with a question of his own. “Tell me, child, have you ever wondered who and what Lord Voldemort was before he became like he is now?”

Holly blinked and said, “I have never really thought about it.”

He nodded as if he expected such an answer before saying, “You met a memory of Lord Voldemort in your second year of schooling. Do you remember what he said to you? Do you remember what he looked and sounded like?”

She nodded and slowly replied, “He was young. He looked handsome. There were no disfigurations to his face. His birth name was Riddle. He spoke about his Muggle father with…with hatred.”

Dumbledore’s bright blue eyes stared deeply into hers before he said, “I would like you to watch a particular memory of mine. Pay close attention to all that you see and all that you hear. Most important, pay attention to what you feel.”

He gestured to the Pensieve and instructed, “Just place your head inside.”

Her stomach grumbled uneasily, but she carefully placed her face deep into the bowl. There was a moment of distorted images and a strange slurping sensation before Holly found herself standing inside a dark room. The images in front of her were murky. Almost as if she were looking at a piece of parchment that had gotten wet and resulted in the ink smearing just a bit. She stepped forward and heard the echo of her own feet on the black wood floor.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

The room was fairly small with only a single wooden dresser and a dressing cabinet in the corner. There was an inadequate, squared window that shone a minimum amount of light into the dingy space. In the farthest corner from the entrance door stood a narrow bed with fresh white sheets. Sitting cross-legged on that bed was a boy. He wore a crisp uniform in tones of grey and white. His black loafers were shining cleanly and his dark brown hair was slicked to the side in a style that was much too sophisticated for a ten-year-old boy. His skin was beautifully and hauntingly pale.

Holly frowned and crept closer toward the bed. The boy didn’t seem to notice her as he stared out of the sole window. She noted that his hands were clamped tightly in his lap, which seemed at odds with the calm demeanor he was putting forward. Holly dared to walk toward the edge of the bed and stare the boy directly in the face. His eyes were not what she expected. Instead of wretched blood-red and sickening slit pupils, she found an oddly appealing whiskey color with perfectly round pupils.

A creaking noise brought both Holly and Tom’s attention to the door. Holly let out a soft gasp when she watched Albus Dumbledore enter the room. He looked the same, yet wildly different. His hair still fell in soft waves, but it was shorter. His beard was still quite long, yet it was an auburn color. His eyes were familiar and blue like a bejeweled night sky. He was wearing a Muggle suit, which made Holly want to laugh. The suit was navy colored and normal for a Muggle. 

She decided she would much rather see her mentor in his usual outlandish robes.

The younger Dumbledore spoke conversationally, “Hello, Tom.”

The boy did not reply.

Dumbledore walked closer and presented a soft smile, but Holly noted the cautious look in his blue eyes. He greeted again, “How do you do?”

Tom’s voice was smooth and defiant as he asked, “Have the administrative officials sent for another doctor to evaluate me?”

Dumbledore shook his head and came to stand mere inches from Holly’s invisible form. He said, “I’m a teacher, Tom, not a doctor.”

“A teacher?” Tom repeated suspiciously.

“Yes,” The older man answered, “I teach at a very special type of school for children like yourself.”

“What do you mean?” The boy asked. He had a hard undertone to his words even though he had a pleasantly smooth voice. 

Conflictingly, Holly realized his voice reminded her of Severus. Obviously, an adolescent boy couldn’t reach such deep pitches like her beloved Potions Master. In fact, Holly was positive nobody could reach the same soothing, deep pitch as Severus. Nonetheless, this surreal boy sounded very much like a defensive and younger version of Severus Snape.

Dumbledore gestured to the bed with one hand before slowly sitting on the edge of the mattress. He explained, “I teach at a magnificent school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Witchcraft?” The boy repeated. Holly wondered if she had imagined the sudden gleam of interest in his whiskey-colored eyes.

“Have you ever made unexplainable situations happen, Tom?” Dumbledore asked quietly, “Have you ever saw odd things that people here can’t understand?”

The boy stayed silent.

Dumbledore slowly said, “Your caregivers tell me that you hurt two children last week when you all went to Wayside beach for a picnic. You told everyone you had not touched those children, is that right, Tom?”

The boy’s voice was unyielding as he said, “They teased me. I told them not to follow me down to that cave, but they did anyway. They tried pushing me into the water. What happened was not meant to.”

Dumbledore nodded and patiently waited.

The boy blinked and said, “I can move objects without touching them. I can get inside of a person’s mind and make them do whatever I want. I can control the elements of nature. Sometimes, I hear voices, thoughts, of other people.”

Holly’s heart skipped a beat and a chill abruptly ran along her skin. She watched as Dumbledore’s expression turned to a grim thoughtfulness. It was several silent minutes before he said, “That is your magic, Tom. At Hogwarts, you will be taught how to control your magic. You will be taught how to expand and grow. You will learn new ways to use your magic. You will learn of our history as magical people and find like-minded friends.”

Holly definitely saw the gleam of excitement growing in the boy’s eyes, but the emotion was wrong somehow. He seemed too manic, yet he stayed outward calm. It was in his eyes. You could see the madness. Perhaps not madness yet, but the seedlings of _something_ Holly couldn’t find a name for.

The boy asked, “When will I go there? To meet these other people like me?”

“The first of September.” Dumbledore replied, “I will return in a few weeks to take you to gather supplies. In the meantime…”

He turned and pointed his hand at the dressing cabinet with a casual gesture. Holly raised her eyebrows and jumped when the cabinet caught in a blazing inferno abruptly. 

Dumbledore gave a stern look and quietly said, “I believe there are belongings in that cabinet that are not yours. We do not tolerate stealing at Hogwarts, Tom. I suggest you return those items to the children they belong to.”

The fire ended just as abruptly as it started. And the memory faded quickly. Before Holly could blink, she found herself stumbling backward. Dumbledore gripped her elbow to steady her wobbly feet and suggested, “Why don’t you sit down, my girl?”


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Taking a deep breath, Holly dropped to the cold stone floor and stuck her head between her legs. She focused on drawing in large gulps of air, but still stayed coherent enough to feel Dumbledore sit beside her. He waited patiently until she looked up and met his gaze.

Holly said, “He was just a boy.”

“Yes and no.” He replied quietly, “He was an extraordinarily powerful boy, who had a capacity for great violence. At first, I sympathized with his attitude because Tom Riddle had led a dark and troubled life. As time went on, I began to realize that the boy was not one to be pitied. See, Holly, he did not know what he was capable of before coming to Hogwarts. I am afraid that I gave him access to the tools which aided him in destroying himself and dozens of others.”

“It wasn’t your fault, sir.” Holly spoke in a scratchy voice, “Riddle made his choices. He wanted power and control. Even now, that’s what he wants.”

  
Dumbledore gave a pained smile and asked, “Do you believe a man is not a fault just because his intentions were pure?”

Holly blinked and looked away from those wise eyes.

Dumbledore said, “I showed you this memory because it is crucial to comprehending our enemy. Did you hear what he said about his magical happenings?”

She nodded and asked, “How can a child be that strong, sir?”

He was silent for so long that Holly finally met his blue gaze once again. The man countered, “How is any child strong when faced with adversity?”

Holly frowned and asked, “Are you saying he gained powers like that because of what happened to him as a child?”

“You misunderstand.” Dumbledore explained patiently, “We could speculate on how and why Tom Riddle had raw powers that we can only dream of. Perhaps the strength of our magical core comes from our lineage or perhaps it comes from the makings of our individual selves. The important question is how do we stop him now? How do we keep him from destroying our world?”

  
“I-I…don’t know, sir.” Holly mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded and held up a finger. He said, “I believe I have found the answer to that question, Holly. I believe I have found that missing piece.”

Sitting straight up, with a pounding heart, Holly gazed at her mentor and asked in an awe-inspired voice, “You know how to kill Voldemort?”

He nodded and asked, “Shall you investigate another memory, Holly?”

She nodded eagerly and scrambled to her feet. It took Dumbledore a bit more time to stand and Holly impatiently darted to the Pensive while Dumbledore selected a memory from a glass vial. As soon as he dumped the vial into the large bowl, Holly dunked her head into the liquid.

It took a minute for Holly to bring the murky memory into focus. A quick glance around brought a startling recognition. She was in Severus’s classroom, yet it wasn’t his classroom. The shape of the walls were the same. There were no windows either, per usual. The same long, narrow, sturdy tables were used. Potion stations were set up across numerous spaces and she could smell the potent odor of herbs. 

But there was no sense of _Severus_ written across every available surface. His rickety desk with its scarred surface was not in the far corner. His grotesque pickled animal parts were not strategically placed along the shelves. His beautiful antique ingredients cabinet was not on the right side of the room, hidden like a monster in the shadows.

There was no black chalkboard nor was Severus himself swooping in between the tables with his elegant hands and billowing black robes. Her heart sunk in her chest like a stone and settled like a dead weight. It was bizarre, but Holly felt like she had lost a vital piece of her essence. She blinked when she heard a rumbling laugh. She turned and frowned heavily at the plump man sitting around a table full of young boys. She had never seen this table or this man before. 

Walking closer, she counted the number of boys all dressed in their standard student robes. Each and every one of them had the tell-tale green crest of serpentine Slytherin across their breastplate.

  
All of the boys looked to be around her age. Her eyes immediately focused on the boy she had met when she was twelve years old. A boy who had given her nightmares for months. Tom Riddle. A sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. He was just as handsome as he had been in her second year. He had a practiced smile on his face, but the smile did nothing to hide the malice behind his dark eyes.

“My boy, my boy,” The round and jolly man laughed, “I do love candied pineapples. You were quite right to gift this to me, Tom.”

Tom smiled carefully and replied, “I’m glad you are enjoying them, sir.”

The plump man’s watery eyes grew wide as he glanced at a magical clock on a nearby mantle. He exclaimed, “Goodness me! Is that the time already? You boys best be off to bed. I wouldn’t want any of you in detention.”

Many of the boys offered farewell to the man and left in small groups of twos. The man, whom Holly assumed to be their Head of House, began to flick his wand and merrily gather soiled plates and cups from the large table. Holly gulped noisily when Tom walked back toward the table and said, “Professor Slughorn?”

The chubby man jolted before turning around and frowning, “Yes, Mr. Riddle?”

Tom gave an almost shy smile and stated, “I was wondering if I could speak to you about private matters, sir?”

Professor Slughorn frowned and slowly brought all the soiled dishes into a hazardous stack on the table. He turned and said, “Certainly, Tom.”

“You see, sir,” Tom spoke quietly, “I am quite bored during summer holidays. I live with…many other children. I keep to myself. It’s easier that way.”

Holly watched as a look of pure pity crossed the older man’s face. He said, “Do continue, my boy.”

Tom paused before saying, “The Headmaster and I have come to an agreement and he allows me to take many books from the library, so I may keep busy with studying throughout the holidays. I was searching for material just yesterday and I came across an unfamiliar term in a Defense Against the Dark Arts tome.”

Professor Slughorn smiled and replied, “I don’t claim to be a genius at Defensive magic, Tom, but I will try to help. Asking a teacher better informed on the subject would be a better option for you, I am sure.”

The boy shook his head and his eyes grew round with worry. He nervously shifted his weight and bit his lip before saying, “Sir, I value your opinion. I am not as comfortable with other teachers like I am with you. Professor, you are my Head of House and you are who I prefer to interact with.”

Professor Slughorn smiled brightly and coughed before saying, “It warms an old man’s heart to know that he has managed to aid fine young students such as yourself, Tom. Now, tell me, what is this term you read about?”

“Well, it focuses on a bit of dark magic.” Tom explained, “It was mentioned briefly and I find myself curious to understand what it means.”

“Yes.” Professor Slughorn said slowly, “What is the term?”

“It was called a horcrux. “ Tom stated abruptly while keeping a handsomely perplexed expression on his face.

The dramatic reaction of Professor Slughorn was enough to cause Holly to hastily back away. The professor’s watery eyes widened and he gasped before stuttering, “W-Why, Mr. Riddle, we don’t teach such darkness here at Hogwarts. You best not worry about that. What book did you say you found this in?”

Tom frowned and said, “I am allowed in the Restricted Section, sir. You know that. I often refer to more advanced theories for Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You know, too, sir, that I like learning of more challenging Potions concoctions.”

The professor blinked blankly before saying, “Yes, of course.”

Tom sighed forlornly and said, “I was only curious, Professor. It was not my intent to offend you.”

Holly watched with intent focus as the boy hunched his shoulders and began to walk away. It took only a second for Professor Slughorn to call out, “Wait a moment, my boy. Just a moment. You did not offend me. Startled me, perhaps, but not offend.”

Tom turned back around and his expression was one of subtle dejection. He hesitantly asked, “Sir?”

The professor sighed and said, “There is not much a wholesome young wizard should know about such dark magic, Tom. I know you were raised in the Muggle world, so I don’t mind teaching you the proper ways of a wizard. See, _that_ particular word has to do with the destruction of a person’s soul. Bad business, indeed.”

Holly crept closer as the professor’s voice lowered. She flicked her eyes back to Tom as he said, “Yes sir. I know it has to do with splitting the soul. I was wondering what would happen if a person split their soul into more than one piece. Perhaps, I don’t know, seven pieces?”

“Seven pieces?” The professor exclaimed, “Whatever for?”  
The boy gave another shy smile and shrugged, “My curiosity and mind are keen, sir. I desire to gain as much knowledge as possible.”

The professor nodded and let out a resigned sigh before asking, “Is this related to an academic topic, my boy?”

“Oh, yes,” Tom’s face lit up with excitement, “I know we will have quite a large project to handle this upcoming year in N.E.W.T level Defense class. I planned to write about rare dark magic and how we may notice and defend against it.”

The professor gave a small smile and slowly replied, “My professional opinion would be that a soul splitting multiple times would bring about inhuman transformations.”

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, “In what way, sir?”

The professor shrugged his shoulders and said, “I’m not sure. You must understand that this is a very taboo subject, Tom. One I am not sure you should embark upon.”

Tom held up his palms and gave an easy smile before saying, “I only wish to add it into my report. The book I was reading provided only the definition of a horcrux and how one was made, not what would happen to the maker.”

“Yes,” Professor Slughorn nodded, “The maker would destroy his soul, but expand the existence of his life. Eventually, if the soul was torn into enough pieces, I would assume that the maker would essentially become immortal until all pieces of his soul were killed.”

Abruptly, the professor shook his head and said, “That is enough now, Tom. It is not good for the mind to dwell on such darkness. Off to bed with you, my boy.”

Holly was concentrating on the conversation so pointedly that she did not feel the slurping sensation of herself being pulled from the memory until she stumbled away from the Pensieve and was caught by Dumbledore once again.

She gasped, “Voldemort split his soul. He became immortal, didn’t he?”

Dumbledore slowly helped lower her to the stone floor. Both student and mentor sat side-by-side until Dumbledore quietly said, “Yes. Tom went far beyond the balance of what is natural.”

There was a long time that neither of them talked. It seemed as if years past before the sinking stones in Holly’s gut pressured her into asking, “Do you have a plan, sir? Do you know where the horcruxes are?”

The wizard offered her a gentle smile before saying, “I have a few assumptions. This memory was only just retrieved a fortnight ago. I have not had the proper time to investigate any of the places or objects I would think to be horcruxes.”

Holly’s voice was shaky as she asked, “Why don’t you want to tell the Order? Sir, they would be helpful. How am I to help you? Why would you show me these memories?”

Dumbledore stood and walked back to his desk. Holly felt too tired to stand, so she stayed slumped against the Pensieve cabinet. Dumbledore rummaged through his desk and pulled out a battered and stained book. Holly frowned as Dumbledore came closer. The book was leather bound and small enough to fit inside a robe pocket. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as he held the book up.

He said, “This book came across my desk nearly four years ago. You had just battled a memory of Tom Riddle, which was preserved in this diary. You defeated a basilisk and saved the life of Ginny Weasley. It was then that I formed my first theory of what Tom had done.”

There was another long moment of silence before Holly whispered, “That wasn’t a memory, was it, sir? That was a piece of Voldemort’s soul. The diary is a horcrux.”

Dumbledore held up his index finger and gave a grim smile. His eyes twinkled brightly for the first time since Holly had entered his office. He corrected, “The diary _was_ a horcrux. You destroyed the part of his soul conserved in this book. Do you know what that shows me, Holly?”

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and whispered, “No.”

Dumbledore quietly said, “That shows me that there is hope. Tom is not invincible. He is not the most prevailing being alive. There is plenty in this world stronger than him.”

Holly’s throat was dry as she croaked, “You want me to destroy more horcruxes?”

Dumbledore offered his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet and gravely said, “I fear I must ask too much of you, Holly.”

She felt weight pushing into her body from all sides, but she met Dumbledore’s somber stare and asked, “What must I do, sir?”

His voice held the same somber tone as his blue eyes. “I want you to gain experience and exposure to this particular type of dark magic. If I am by your side, I can ensure your safety. I want to prepare you for the war that is closing in on us, Holly. Do you understand?”

She nodded silently and fisted her hands at her sides.

He gazed at her with knowing eyes that made her feel equally uncomfortable and contented. He said, “I will be following several leads and will let you know when we are to attempt finding a horcrux. Until then, I worry that I have kept you from your bed for too long. Run along.”

She doubted so, but slowly walked out of his office.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

The next day, Holly nearly drove herself mad with questions and worries. She bit her tongue until it bled every time she nearly opened her mouth and spewed information to Hermione. She knew she was should be diligently working on homework with her best friend, but her brain felt as if it was fried. Her mind kept an endless cycle of Tom Riddle memories playing. She analyzed her instructions from Dumbledore until she had his words memorized.

During lunch time, Hermione had to drag Holly out of the common-room. Ron was ahead with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He was still mad with her for defending Severus. She briefly wondered what he would do if he knew Severus had _kissed her._ She sat beside Hermione and distractedly piled food onto her plate. She had successfully found a memory potent enough to push her worries of Voldemort away. She sipped on her pumpkin juice and replayed the feel of Severus’s body against her. She nodded as Hermione read a passage from their Transfiguration textbook, but honestly didn’t hear a word Hermione said.

She had been so astonished by the sensational feel of his soft lips dancing with her own that she had barely been able to appreciate his other features. It frustrated her that she couldn’t remember exactly how his hands felt. Holly remembered wanting him to hold her tighter and closer and harder, but couldn’t recall what his hands felt like against her hips in that moment.

That bothered her greatly. 

She remembered the thrilling sound that came from deep within his throat. It was similar to the sound of his growling voice when angry, yet somehow different. She was further frustrated that she couldn’t accurately describe the sound to herself. Wistfully, she wondered what it would be like if she kissed him again. She was just falling into an embarrassing and beautiful daydream when Hermione’s shrill voice yanked her away from her thoughts.

Holly blinked rapidly and said, “Huh?”

Hermione sighed heavily and said, “You haven’t been listening at all. Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?”

Holly blinked again and muttered, “No.”

Hermione leaned closer and eyed Holly thoughtfully before whispering, “Is it about Professor Snape…?”

Holly felt horror and acute embarrassment filling every section of her body as she stuttered, “N-No…How could…What?”

  
Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic look and whispered, “I won’t say anything to anybody. I’m your friend, Holly. I’m here if you want to talk, you know.”

Holly gaped blankly at the bush-haired girl.

Hermione finally whispered, “He stares at you, Holly. During feasts and during D.A. meetings. He watches you walk down the corridors when he passes by. He reacts to you in a calmer manner during class. He looks at you…differently. He has since last year.”

Holly felt the blush coating her cheek in violent red as she turned away from her friend and gulped at her juice to distract herself. She almost choked when Severus stood from his chair and walked down the aisle toward Gryffindor table. His signature scowl was on his face and he harshly took points from Gryffindor house as he passed by Ron and Dean mock dueling across the table.

He stopped beside the girls and scowled deeply before tightly demanding, “Be in the dungeon to serve your belated detention in twenty minutes, Potter.”

She nodded and put her fist over her mouth as she coughed. Hermione patted her on the back. Holly tried not to drop beneath the table out of sheer embarrassment. Severus hissed, “Don’t swallow the entire cup, Potter. The world would mourn too dramatically if the Chosen One choked to death.”

She spent the rest of her lunchtime picking halfheartedly at her food. Sighing, she pulled her satchel over her shoulder and said, “I’ll see you later, ‘Mione.”

Hermione touched her friend’s hand and said, “I don’t know what happened, but he’s been worse lately. Try apologizing.”

Holly swallowed and blinked rapidly as tears formed in her eyes. She mumbled, “I already have apologized. I have to go now or he will freak out.”

She turned and fled the Great Hall. She walked briskly down the corridors and staircases until she was in front of his classroom door. She knocked once and waited until he threw the door open with a flair of magic. Cautiously, she stepped into the cold room and went straight to her usual table. She dropped her satchel to the floor and sat down, staring at her hands and waiting for him to speak.

She could faintly hear the sound of his quill scratching against parchment. She wiped at her wet eyes discreetly and waited some more. It too nearly fifteen minutes before he barked, “Scrub those cauldrons sitting in the sink. Unfortunately for you, second year students failed epically at creating Freezing Solutions.”

She stood up and shuffled across the room. She turned the squeaky knobs and filled the right side of the sink with warm water. She transferred one cauldron at a time and scrubbed vigorously with a questionably dirty sponge. Her back was facing Severus and her eyes had nothing interesting to stare at except a drab gray wall. She sighed quietly and set about drying her third cauldron. She was working on cleaning a particularly stubborn spot of unknown muck when she felt his presence.

She smelt him. Oceans and forests. Letting her eyes fall shut, she mechanically continued to scrub as she inhaled deeply. She figured she couldn’t make him much madder than he already was, so she went ahead and quietly said, “You smell great, you know. Your scent is like fresh pine and rain.”

His deep voice washed over her senses as he said, “Keep scrubbing.”

She felt the sharp sting of disappointment, but kept scrubbing the cauldrons. Her mind eventually wandered to Tom Riddle and horcruxes. She wondered what Dumbledore had to do before they could go searching for all of the horcruxes. She wondered _how_ in the name of Merlin were they going to actually find these random objects. The diary had been a fluke, a luck of the draw. The only person who would know which objects encased Voldemort’s soul was Voldemort himself. They couldn’t engage in conversation and ask the man where his horcruxes were. If only there were a way to get inside the man’s mind…

Holly’s hands stilled and she slowly lowered the last of the cauldrons. She shut the faucet off and dried her hands on a nearby towel before turning and saying, “I’m done with the cauldrons, sir.”

Her heart pumped steadily in her chest as he continued writing. He didn’t bother to look at her as he drawled, “You may leave, Potter.”

“Yes sir.” She replied faintly as she briskly walked to her table, threw her satchel over her shoulder, and fled the room. She tried not to fumble as she made her way into the Gryffindor common-room. For once, she was glad she was at odds with Ron because she walked right past him and up to her dormitory. Thankfully, none of her roommates were inside. Likely, they were with friends in the library or playing outside in the snow in hopes of having a fulfilling weekend. 

Holly went straight to her four-poster bed, pulled the curtains around to give her some privacy, cast silencing spells, and laid down. Taking a deep breath, she gripped her wand in her hand and began to slowly relax her body. Severus’s smooth, deep voice instructed her and coaxed her as if he were right in front of her, providing another Occlumency lesson. She focused on loosening her tight grip on her wand and wiggling her toes. She moved her neck to both sides in an effort to relax the taut muscles there. She inhaled and exhaled in deliberately slow measures.

Time passed without meaning and she eventually found herself floating in that fluid place between dreams and waking. Her thoughts were sluggish as if they were travelling through an endlessly narrow corridor. _Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort._ She continued to float this way and that until a solid image took form inside her mind. She was formless as she was magnetically drawn into a sucking, black vortex. The sensation was unpleasant, yet she stubbornly refused to fight against the forcefully pulling. 

The image took hold with surprising clarity. Holly felt instant and potent revulsion at the scent of rusty blood in the air. She saw flashes of victims dying in swarms of brilliant green light. She saw the quick glance of a razor sharp tongue and blood-red eyes. She saw the gleam of a golden cup and greedy fingers wrapping around its steam.

The images began to dissolve and she felt panic. The instant her heartbeat began to quicken, she felt herself drawn into her own mind with a memory of a night spent battling with Severus. _She was bathed in sweat and panting hotly. Her throat was dry and her head was aching nauseatingly in time with the beat of her heart. Severus was prowling before her in all of his impressive irritation. He turned, eyes glittering, and snarled, “Haven’t I told you that your emotions will only distract you? You must control all of your emotions and focus on the goal. Focus and control.”_

Breathing deeply, Holly worked on relaxing her muscles once more. She focused her thoughts until she was floating away from her own mind again. She allowed her formless self to be tossed to and fro until she spotted that black vortex. Resisting the instinct to fight against the current, Holly allowed herself to be pulled in. Immediately, clear images formed. They flickered through her mind so swiftly that she grasped desperately to hold onto a single one. There was a woman with dark hair crying at a man’s feet, begging. 

Green light hit her in the chest and her sky-blue eyes froze forever. She saw glimpses of a dark room made of stone. Not a room, but a cave. She smelt the tang of the ocean and felt the sharp taste of salt on her tongue. A locket rested in the long, spindly hand of a monster Holly knew only too well.

The emotions were impossible to control and Holly found herself brutally ripped from the memories and sitting upright in her bed. She panted and shivered as cold sweat ran down her back. Shoveling her messy hair away from her face, Holly furiously ran through her last night in the office with Dumbledore.

She muttered, “What was the name? What was the damn name?”

She chewed on her lower lip and gasped, “Wayside. Wayside beach.”

Jumping out of the bed, she hastily made her way out of the common-room and down the corridors. She tried not to run, but her legs were shaking with barely suppressed anxiety. Heart pumping madly, Holly made her way down the usually deserted corridor. She was unsure of the Headmaster’s password, but that had never stopped her from entering the room before. She planned to guess until she found the correct answer, but unfortunately she ran into Severus as he was coming down the winding staircase leading to the Headmaster’s office.

Holly watched the majestic statue lock back in place and thoroughly cut off her only path to Dumbledore. Severus eyed Holly critically before asking in a clipped tone, “What are you doing over here, Potter?”

“I need to see the Headmaster.” Holly replied as evenly as she could.

Severus raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and dryly asked, “Is your news so urgent that you felt the need to leave your bed at ten o’clock in the evening?”

Severus watched the surprise flicker across Holly’s face. The girl frowned and stammered, “I-I didn’t realize the time, sir. I must have…slept longer than I intended. I still need to see Professor Dumbledore.”

There was a pause in which Severus stared so intently at Holly that she momentarily forgot her goal. She blinked rapidly and mumbled, “Sir?”

Severus’s black eyes showed an emotion Holly couldn’t quite name before he replied, “You’re out of luck. The Headmaster has just left to attend to business.”

He made to sweep passed her, but Holly blocked his path and hastily asked, “When will he be back?”

The annoyance crossed his face like a thunder clap. He snarled, “The Headmaster has other students to attend to besides _you._ You are not the only child under his care and if you weren’t so self-centered, you would realize so.”

Holly snapped, “My needing to see him as nothing to do with me. You don’t know the situation at all, so don’t talk as if you know what I plan to tell him. Now, I need to know when Dumbledore will be back.”

For a moment, Holly was sure Severus would reach out and hit her. Instead, he took a step back and hissed, “The Headmaster is preoccupied with one of my students. For once, a Slytherin’s needs is coming before a Gryffindor’s. He will not be back until tomorrow evening.”

Severus swept away and called out over his shoulder, “Fifteen points from Gryffindor for a blatant show of disrespect.”

Holly felt numb as she whispered, “Tomorrow evening?”

Sighing hotly, she raced back to the Gryffindor common-room. The fireplace was still occupied with a blazing fire, but the room was deserted. She guessed the majority of students were asleep in their beds. She plopped down on one of the common-room sofas and stared absentmindedly into the fire.

* * *

**AN:** Wayside Beach is an imagined name that I created for the cave in which Rowling writes of.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

She could hardly believe she had done it, but she was certain she had managed to find her way inside Voldemort's head. She was certain. No other person killed that many people with an Unforgivable spell. She had seen a golden cup, although she had no idea where that cup was. _That had to be a horcrux, right? What other significance could a cup have to a monster like Voldemort?_

She had seen that antique necklace. It was some sort of locket and Voldemort had been grasping it delicately. Holly had smelled the scent of the ocean. She had seen the damp cave walls. _Wayside beach._ That was the reference Dumbledore had made in his memory the first time he met Tom Riddle.

She was willing to bet the entire lot of her Gringott's fault that the locket she had seen was a horcrux and it was hidden in the cave on Wayside beach. Dumbledore needed to know. And he needed to know immediately. _Wasn't this more important than anything else possible? What if Voldemort felt her inside of his mind? What if he was on his way to the locket right now? What if he had discovered that somebody had figured out his greatest secret? How would Voldemort's reign of horror ever end?_

Holly jumped up and began to pace the length of the common-room. Her thoughts were clashing with each other and ramming into her skull until she had a severe headache. She rubbed fitfully at her forehead and continued to pace. She ran her hand through her messy hair and swallowed heavily.

She knew what to do. It was risky, she knew. It was admittedly stupid, but she had no other choice to make. She crept upstairs as quietly as possible and retrieved her Invisibility Cloak from her school trunk.

Absentmindedly, she noticed Hermione wasn't in her bed. She slung the cloak over her body and crept out of the common-room. She made her way out of the castle and was heading toward the Forbidden Forest. Holly had never Apparated by herself before. She had always travelled with an adult who knew exactly how to perform Apparation magic. Nonetheless, she had been learning about the theories and practices for the last three months. It was only the middle of November now, but she would start practicing actual Apparition in another few months. She would just start practicing a bit early. Starting tonight.

She was passing Hagrid's hut when the door swung open. Holly ducked behind a large pumpkin and peaked her head around the large mass to see who was exiting the hut. She gasped quietly when she saw the bushy hair of Hermione and fiery red mop of Ron. She stayed as still as possible, but mentally cursed as her best friends came closer and closer to her. _Why were they with Hagrid so late in the night? How did they expect not to get caught if they didn't even have her Cloak?_

"Stupid." She muttered.

Hermione and Ron immediately stopped walking. Ron asked, "What did you say?"

Hermione frowned as she looked around. Her gaze lingered on the ground right next to Holly. Blinking, Holly glanced down and felt her stomach clench when she saw the tips of her dark shoes sticking out of the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione lunged forward and pulled the Cloak right off of Holly's head. Holly demanded, "Give it back to me, Hermione."

"What are you doing sneaking about?" The other girl asked.

"Yes, why are you spying on us?" Ron muttered darkly.

Holly glared at them both and said, "I wasn't spying on either of you. I have things to take care of, so I'll be needing my Cloak back."

Hermione held the flowing fabric in her hand tightly and said, "You can have it back once you tell me what you're up to."

"No." Holly huffed as she eyed the darkened school grounds. "Give me the Cloak, Hermione. I'm serious."

"So am I." Hermione replied stubbornly, "I know what kind of mood you have been in. You're likely about to act stupidly and get yourself in trouble."

"This is important!" Holly gestured impatiently and demanded, "Give it back."

"No way." Hermione kept ahold of the Cloak and planted her feet firmly.

Holly stared at her friends. Hermione looked as if she was ready to face a charging Manticore again. Ron looked sullen, but she could see the burning curiosity in his eyes. Holly knew her plan was ruined now. She couldn't waltz into the forest without her Cloak. She also knew that both of her friends would follow her.

She met Hermione's gaze and said, "This is extremely important. Give me my cloak, so I can go take care of this situation. Both of you should go back to the common-room and stay there."

She realized instantly that what she said had the opposite outcome from the one she wanted. Ron lost his sullen expression and it morphed into one of grim worry. Hermione's brown eyes became round and her fists clenched. She asked slowly, "What's going on, Holly?"

Holly muttered, "I'm running out of time. Please, give me the cloak."

"No." Hermione's voice was pitched high with stress now, "Whatever you're doing you won't be doing yourself. We'll come with you."

Holly shook her head as anxiety mounted inside of her. She protested, "It's dangerous. I don't want either of you with me. You could get hurt."

"Does this have to do with Dumbledore calling you to his office?" Ron asked suddenly, "What are you doing, Holly?"

Holly sighed in defeat and quickly blurted, "Yes. Dumbledore told me information about Voldemort. I can't tell you. I figured out…something, but Dumbledore has left. He had some situation about a Slytherin student to deal with. He won't be back until tomorrow and this can't wait until tomorrow."

"You aren't going by yourself." Ron spoke firmly.

Holly gaze at them both. Funny and goofy. Smart and loyal. Annoying and caring. Her best friends. She whispered, "I can't have either of you hurt."

Ron replied, "Three is better than one. We have a better chance together than apart. That's how it's been since the beginning, Holly."

"Yes." Hermione nodded and added, "Think of all the times we stood together. The Sorcerer's Stone mystery. The Chamber of Secrets. Dementors, saving Sirius and dealing with the Triwizard Tournament."

Ron gave an odd smile and added, "All the times we wiped the floor with Draco and his goons."

Hermione whispered, "All the times we stood up for Hagrid. Together."

Ron said, "Starting Dumbledore's Army and pissing off Umbridge."

Hermione asked, "How would you feel if you found out we were in danger and you couldn't get to us? What would you do?"

There was a pause before Holly slowly said, "This has to do with Voldemort. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell, but…"

"Just tell us what is necessary." Hermione answered.

Holly bit her lip and carefully said, "There is an object Dumbledore needs. It will help with destroying Voldemort."

Ron groaned and muttered, "Let's go get it."

Holly cautioned, "It will probably be protected with dark magic."

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I bet 'Mione has studied dark magical theory plenty enough for all of us."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Both of you stay here. I'll be right back."

She threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and disappeared. Awkwardly, Holly and Ron stared at one another for quite a while before he mumbled, "I'm sorry for being a git to you, Holiday."

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for being so defensive."

Ron nodded and muttered, "…Can't believe you were going to do something so big without us."

Holly rolled her eyes again and said, "You're both coming with me now. It doesn't matter what I wise going to do."

A few minutes more passed in silence and Holly's anxiety began to heighten. Her breath left in shaky gusts and turned into white puffs in the icy cold night air. Just when she thought she would go mad, Hermione ripped the Cloak off and appeared between them again.

Holly demanded, "What in the name of Merlin took you so long?"

Hermione frowned and pointed to a beaded bag on her shoulder. She said, "Trust me, we need this. Now, where are we going and how will we get there?"

Holly mumbled, "I was going to…Apparate to the spot."

Hermione blinked owlishly at Holly. There was a moment thickly filled with pressure and then Hermione exploded.

" _Holly Lily Potter_ , how thick-headed can you be? You barely pay attention in class and I doubt you could define the central points of Apparition Theory, yet you decided you would be capable of it all by yourself? _That_ was your plan?"

Holly blinked and said, "Well, yeah."

Hermione's face was one of acute disbelief. She let out a yelp of irritation and commanded, "Both of you follow me into the forest and stay quiet."

Ron and Holly hesitantly followed Hermione. They gave her a wide birth and eyed her cautiously as they all marched through the forest. It was rather dark, but their wands provided adequate light. It seemed to Holly that they traveled half of the night before Hermione abruptly stopped and said, "We are outside of school bounds now."

Holly muttered, "How do you know?"

Hermione pointed to a nearby tree. The bark on the trunk was ripped to pieces and numerous smaller branches were snapped in half. The grass surrounding them was worn down and extremely narrow dirt paths could be seen. Hermione said, "I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the ongoing hostility between centaurs and wizards eventually lead to the Headmaster of the castle agreeing to _not_ extend the magical wards into centaur territory."

Ron demanded hotly, "So any bloody person can read that in a book and gain entrance to Hogwarts?"

"Certainly not, Ron." Hermione replied, "I'm unsure of the specifics, but the wards are set to read a person's intent. If no harm is meant, a person could theoretically exit or enter from this position."

"Theoretically?" Holly asked doubtfully.

Hermione held out her hands and said, "Hold onto me, both of you. Be quiet. I have to concentrate. I can't _believe_ we are doing this."

Ron asked, "What object are we even looking for?"

"A locket." Holly sighed, "It is valuable to Voldemort."

"A locket." Ron mumbled, "Brilliant."

Hermione asked, "Where are we going? That's basic knowledge needed for Apparition. Oh, we will be lucky if we don't end up separated into pieces."

"Think positive." Ron offered mildly.

Holly said, "We need to go to a cave on Wayside beach."

"Wayside beach?" Hermione repeated in a high pitched voice. She took another deep breath, gripped her friends' hands and closed her eyes. She instructed, "Both of you close your eyes and think of a cave. Picture the feel and look of it."

Holly allowed her eyes to fall shut. She gripped Hermione's and Ron's hand as tightly as possible. She could hear Hermione chanting quietly, _"Wayside beach. Wayside beach."_

Holly gasped as she felt her body being painfully shrunk and smothered. She felt as if her lungs were being compressed, but she didn't let go of either of her friends.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Holly firmly ignored all feelings that suggested this was a bad idea. Her hands shook violently, but she clamped numb fingers around her wand and balanced her body on the slippery boulders beneath her feet. There was no room for doubt in her mind. If she doubted herself, she would fail. 

She took a long look at the two people at her side. Ron- tall and broad with the beginnings of ropey muscles. His red mop of hair was plastered to his forehead from the ocean spraying violently all around them. Hermione- bushy brown hair tied tightly at the nape of her thin neck and a pretty, yet plain face filled with determination. Her jaw was taut, yet her bottom lip trembled the slightest bit.

No, Holly had no room for doubt. All three of them would come out of that massive cave alive and well. She would make damn sure of it. She was just about to suggest transforming a boulder into a small boat when Ron spoke up rather loudly, “Why didn’t we Apparate to the mouth of the cave?”

Hermione answered instantly, “I’m sure Voldemort has the entrance to the cave magically guarded. We got as closely as we could.”

“How far off is it?” Ron said, “I’m thinking about a mile from here.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Holly replied firmly, “Let’s Transfigure this boulder to my left into a boat and make for the mouth of the cave.”

It took longer than Holly would have liked, but she and Hermione managed to accurately Transfigure a reasonable boat. Now, more than ever, Holly thought her questionable Transfiguration marks was due to stress more than poor skill.

As they all slipped their way into the row boat, Holly found herself being relieved about the freezing temperature and wet environment. Although her body trembled and her teeth chattered, she was wide awake and her adrenaline was pumping.

Ron paddled much faster and harder than either girl could manage. Holly was sure they couldn’t have reached the rocky mouth of the cave nearly as quickly without him. She pretended not to notice Hermione jolt in fright when the lip of their wooden boat scratched the shallow depths of the cave mouth. Hoping out nimbly, Holly landed in ankle deep water that was as cold as ice-cubes. 

She yanked on the boat, but couldn’t successfully pull it further until Ron hoped out beside her. Together, they splashed through the icy water and yanked the boat forward until it was halfway out of the water. Hermione climbed out of the boat and mostly kept her feet dry before rummaging through a bag on her shoulder and pulling out a short tuff of brown rope. She handed it to Holly and said, “Tie the boat off, so it won’t float away.”

Holly did as instructed and was tying the rope to a massive moss-covered boulder while Ron stated, “You really do prepare for anything, ‘Mione.”

Holly turned back around just in time to see Hermione giving Ron an embarrassed smile. They all three took a moment to look around. The mouth of the cave was shallow with moss-covered boulders to their left and a slight uphill formation of dark, damp rocks to their right. Squinting, Holly took a few cautious steps toward the uphill. She could feel the presence of her friends directly behind her, so she held up a silent hand and said, “I’m going to climb up and have a look at that rock wall.”

“No.” Hermione quickly argued, “We go together.”

Holly looked at her in exasperation. “You need to be able to break a curse if I suddenly find myself in a trap, Hermione.”

The other girl bit her lip before nodding and reluctantly replied, “Go on…”

Holly found a foothold for her right foot and nimbly hoisted herself up the five-foot boulder mass. Her hands slipped across the oily surface of the rocks before she managed to properly balance and slide her belly along the edge. She quickly righted herself with her wand tightly in her grasp. She glanced downward and met her friends’ eyes before taking a step forward. She inspected the wall, casting a quick _lumos_ to give her a soft glowing light. 

The wall was solid rock and wet. There were random spots of thick, green moss. Yet there was a reason she felt drawn to it. This was no ordinary wall. She could feel the magic. If she listened intently enough, she swore she could hear the echoing hiss of dark magic weaving itself in and out of the hardened rock.

She didn’t take her eyes off of the wall as she quietly called out, “There’s magic inside of this wall. What do you think we should do, Hermione?”

“Don’t touch it.” She heard her friend reply instantly, “We’re climbing up.”

Holly waited silently, but kept her lit wand pointed toward the wall. Moments passed and then both of her friends were flanking her sides. Hermione muttered a string of spells and charms. Holly watched out of the corner of her eye while various sparks and flashes escaped Hermione’s wand. She finally said, “This is certainly dark magic, but it isn’t exactly intent on harm.”

“What does that mean?” Ron asked in irritation, “Isn’t all dark magic meant to harm people?”

Holly was unsure why, but Ron’s question brought thoughts of Severus to her mind. She wanted to tell Ron that not all dark magic was harmful. Not all dark magic was meant to maim and kill. She swallowed heavily. Was she right? Wasn’t the intent to harm the exactly reason why dark magic was considered dark?

Hermione replied slowly, “All dark magic is violent, Ron. Dark magic goes against laws of nature. Its very essence is reckless and throws off of the balance of nature. This particular wall doesn’t have an active curse.”

“What does it have?” Holly asked impatiently. The longer they stood around, the more likely people would realize they were missing from the castle. Worse, the more likely Voldemort would be to find them. As it was, Holly knew he could very well be on his way. She hoped with every fiber of her being that he never sensed her inside of his mind.

Hermione explained, “This wall is set with an inactive curse. That means it is not on offense, but defense. It will not attack unless we attack first.”

“How do you know that?” Ron asked in awe.

“You would know this too, if you would pay attention in-“ Hermione’s reply was rudely cut off when Holly demanded, “What do we do to get through this wall?”

“Blood.”

“Blood?” Ron repeated in an alarmed voice.

“Yes.” Hermione replied uneasily, “That’s the simplest and easiest way.”

“Are you sure?” Holly asked in a firm voice.

“Yes.” Hermione sighed as she began digging around in her bag. She said, “Dark magic always requires sacrifice. One of the full-safe ways to ensure passage is blood sacrifice. The purpose of this inactive curse is to keep us away because the curse is protecting an important object. If we show a substantial amount of blood loss, the curse should allow us entrance.”

Holly muttered grimly, “It will allow us entrance because it will see us as weakened. As no threat.”

“Exactly.” Hermione pulled her hand out of the bag and produced a glinting silver knife.

“Bloody hell.” Ron eyed Hermione with wide blue eyes. “Do you often carry sharp, pointy objects in your purse, Hermione?”

“I am prepared for anything, remember?” Hermione sighed heavily before slipping her wand into the pocket of her robe and holding her left hand with palm facing upward. She lowered the blade just as Holly protested, “Cut me.”

“No way.” Hermione shook her head and firmly stated, “You have the strongest defense magic out of all of us. You can’t be weak at all, Holly. I can handle this.”

“I can do it, Hermione.” Ron piped up, “Here. Cut my hand. On with it.”

Hermione and Ron argued for a few moments before Holly sighed hotly and demand, “Just cut his damn hand, Hermione.”

The bushy haired witch made a sound of defeat before reaching out and quickly slicing a long, thin line across Ron’s palm. He winced, but said nothing as Hermione instructed, “Rub your hand across the wall.”

Ron stepped forward and did as he was told. Holly saw how pale his complexion had gotten a minute later and demanded, “Is that enough yet, Hermione?”

“No.” Hermione said quietly, “Large sacrifice, Holly…”

Another minute passed as Ron leaned against the wall. Holly watched through the bluish light of her wand as Ron’s hand steadily dripped ruby red. Finally, after Holly felt she could take no more of seeing Ron suffer, there was a rumbling sound. Holly reached forward and yanked Ron away from the wall. Hermione and Holly raised their wands quickly, both prepared to strike. Ron raised his as well, but he was much slower and trembling heavily. The rock wall rumbled again and a section the size of an average person suddenly crumbled away, leaving a glimpse of a dark room beyond.

The three teenagers waited in silence. When no gory monsters or curses came flying out of the hole, Hermione rummaged in her bag before handing over a glass vial. She instructed, “Drink that quickly, Ron.”

She tied a white piece of cloth to his palm and took the empty vail, tossing it inside of her purse. She asked, “How do you feel now?”

“Steadier than before.” He wiped his arm across his mouth, held his wand high and stated, “Thanks.”

Holly took a quick glance at both friends before stepping forward and through the hole. They followed cautiously. The flat sound of their footfalls on wet rock mingled with the sound of their unsteady breathing. Holly could feel the warmth of Ron’s tall body directly behind her. Every few seconds their clothes would rub against one another and the whisper of fabric could be heard. Hermione’s voice was firm, yet just the tad bit shaky as she cast a quiet, “ _Lumos.”_

Ron copied her actions before gulping noisily and saying, “Is that water further up that I see?”

His voice wasn’t even either. Holly gripped her wand as tightly as possible and forcefully shoved the rising taste of bitter worry back down her dry throat. It seemed that there was a subconscious understanding between them all- they would not comment on the ascending fear winding its way through their hearts.

“It is.” Holly whispered, “Looks like a…a pond.”

With wands held at the ready, they crept forward. The bluish light from their wands bathed the dank, cold cavern in dancing ominous shadows. Holly’s heart was beating bruises against her chest and she fought not to screech in alarm when Hermione suddenly tripped. A flying wisp of her wand and a yelp. Swift movement and a sharp exclaim of, “Hermione!” from Ron. Holly and Ron bumped blindly against each other as they each gripped painfully to Hermione.

It took Holly a moment to realize she was pulling on Hermione’s elbow. She mumbled, “Ouch. Ouch. I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Be more careful.” Holly gasped, “We can’t afford to have broken legs.”

Hermione let out a nervous laugh before saying, “Let’s keep going. Whatever we are looking for has to be in this cave.”

“I hope so.” Ron muttered, “Or we are risking our lives for nothing.”

“There’s dark magic guarding this place!” Hermione firmly stated, “You can feel it all around us. Why would this place be warded if not to protect a valuable object?”

“She’s right.” Holly said, “This is Voldemort’s cave. I know it. Now, stop bickering and let’s take a look toward the right, at the water’s edge.”

They continued on, but Holly made sure to keep all senses tuned in every direction. It was difficult to see, but she could smell and she could hear. She could feel. And she had her wand. Her lips were poised to send defensive magic flying in seconds. Her heart was still slamming inside of her chest as she put out her left hand and laid it flat against Ron’s chest. She whispered, “Be careful. The rocks are slick.”

Hermione bent low and Holly followed her moves, carefully holding her lit wand over their heads. Hermione seemed to study the grayish, stagnant water with great care. Holly squinted, but saw nothing of great interest. She let her eyes sweep along the rest of the cave, but she only saw endless walls of dark rock and the body of gray water in the middle of the cavern.

Ron’s deep voice echoed as he suggested, “Should we feel along the edges of the wall? There could be another curse like the one we just came through.”

Holly nodded and said, “I think that’s a good idea.”

“No.” Hermione abruptly stood from her kneeling position and explained, “This water isn’t natural. There are no waterfalls, no stream to be seen or heard. Besides, this water smells…off. This has been magically placed here.”

Neither teen bothered to argue with her. Holly quickly asked, “Do you think the locket could be at the bottom?”

Hermione’s voice sounded hesitant as she said, “I don’t know…”

Holly sighed hotly as her mind raced for ideas. When the idea came to her, she set her jaw and nodded once. She said, “I will go in. We can go back, get the rope that’s tying the boat off and tie it to my waist. If I don’t come up for air, yank me back.”

“No!” Hermione huffed instantly, “That’s a barbaric plan, Holly.”

“What other ideas do we have, Hermione?” Holly shot back, “Ron is already injured and you’re more of a reliable witch than I am. I’m smaller than you, so I can swim faster.”

“We don’t know that the locket is even in the water-“

Holly cut her off quickly, “You just said this is magically placed water. Why else would Voldemort have it here if not to keep his locket in?”

Hermione slashed her hand through the air in annoyance and desperately said, “I’m not trying to offend you and your plan. I’m just asking you to give me a few moments to _think_ of all the options we have.”

“Hey!” Ron cut them off with his booming voice, “Shut up and look over there.”

Both girls blinked and turned to see what Ron was pointing at. Ron took a step forward; his eyes were squinting so tightly that his blue orbs were barely visible. Holly frowned and demanded, “What do you see?”

Hermione gasped, “That’s it!”

She whirled around and relief was evident on her face. “That’s it, Holly. There’s a small island toward the right.”

“Island?” Ron snorted, “It barely looks wide enough to fit two people.”

Holly saw a general dark shape, entirely too small to be considered an island, but it was impossible to see or reach properly from where they stood. She asked, “How are we going to get to it?”

“Swim.” Ron offered simply. Holly could all but hear the careless shrug in his tone of voice. She thought and muttered, “Yeah. I guess so.”

“No,” Hermione spoke slowly, “The water is dangerous. I’m sure of it.”

“How so?” Holly asked. She always wondered how Hermione could see what she never could.

“It’s only a hunch.” Hermione answered, “Voldemort would want anybody dead who dared come in here.”

Holly couldn’t argue with that, so she dutifully followed Hermione along the water’s edge until they got as close to the dark mass as they could. Holly judged that they were only a dozen yards from the island, but if Hermione was right then they couldn’t touch the water at all.

Ron sighed and said, “Do you think you two could conjure another boat?”

“I doubt it.” Hermione replied, “He’s the most cunning dark wizard living, Ron. If he expected people would come for this locket, he would have prepared for an obvious choice of Transfiguring a boat. It might not be the case with this water, but I’ve read that the darkest magic is volatile when disrupted.”

“But…the wall…?” Holly questioned with a frown.

“That was a dark curse, which was designed to be given sacrificial elements. We didn’t disrupt its purpose. I don’t know what this magical water is meant to do. Therefore, I have no way of knowing what will set it off.”

“If we Transfigured another boulder and plopped it into the water, then the magic could activate and…blow us all up?” Holly asked for clarification.

Hermione sighed regretfully, “That’s the general idea, yes.”

Ron spoke up, “There has to be _something_ we aren’t seeing. You-Know-Who wouldn’t go through all of this trouble to protect a bloody necklace unless he had a way to get ahold of it whenever he wanted to.”

Holly sighed and spat in frustration, “Yes, but what are we missing?”

“Spread out and search for any suspicious looking items. An odd rock or a hole in the walls.” Ron answered, “Stick fairly close together. We all need to be within arm’s reach from each other.”

“Yes.” Hermione said, “That’s practical, Ron. Holly and I will search along the water’s edge over here. You look at the wall toward our left.”


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Holly waited until she was sure Ron wouldn’t be blown to bits or sucked into a vortex of doom when he touched the rock wall before she bent down and began to carefully brush her fingertips along the floor. It was wet and slimy beneath her touch. She was cold and her fingers grew numb after only a few scant minutes of searching. She gripped her wand and looked up, feeling some of her worry ease when she saw Ron and Hermione both investigating a couple feet from her.

She heard Ron mumble a few colorful oaths, which had Hermione chastising him. Ron retorted, “Nag me after we aren’t in mortal danger, ‘Mione.”

Holly snorted in amusement and Ron called out, “Shut up, Holiday.”

She said nothing, but directed her focus and continued feeling for any strange objects along the wet floor. She bumped into Hermione’s foot a few moments later and hastily apologized. Hermione sighed heavily and said, “I haven’t found anything.”

Holly opened her mouth to reply, but let out a sharp growl when her knee connected with an unyielding object sticking out of the rocks a few inches from the water. Hermione pointed her lit wand at Holly’s crumbled form and shouted in a hard voice, “What is it? I see no curse or creature, Holly.”

Holly grunted, “I’m fine.”

She heard the pounding of Ron’s heavy footfalls. She heard him cast out a quick shield and she could feel the white-hot magic surrounding them. She looked down at her knee and spotted the greenish-gray cylinder shape sticking out of the rock. A piece of wood with a thick, coiling mass around its top. She scrambled up and said, “I found something. Look. Come and look.”

Ron dropped the protective shield and knelt beside her. Hermione bent down and wrapped her hand around Ron’s wrist just as he reached out to the green wood. She said, “Don’t touch it yet.”

“It’s a chain, Hermione.” Holly replied rapidly. She tried to keep her mind solely focused on the goal, but her anxiety was getting the best of her control. As far as she was concerned, this wasn’t dangerous enough. She felt like she was missing some vital part of the puzzle. She felt like a scared child walking through a haunted house, just waiting for the ax-murderer to jump out and hack her to pieces.

Hermione murmured a charm that Holly didn’t recognize. Moments passed and a warm light shone brightly from Hermione’s wand before she whispered, “There’s nothing but a concealment charm on this chain. All we have to do is call for it.”

Holly stood up and felt intense relief wash over her as she called out, “ _Accio_ chain!”

Slowly, a grotesque waterlogged chain rose out of the water, droplets of gray running off of it in rivers. The chain moved similarly to a snake and left the three teenagers gripping their wands in grim defense. Holly blinked and raised her wand as a mass began to rise out of the water; it was a small boat. The boat was the same sickening greenish gray as the chain and, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, Holly realized that the boat couldn’t hold all three of them inside.

She reached for the chain and jerked when she felt the ice-cold touch of its slimy, smooth texture against her palm. With hard heaves, she began to pull the boat toward them. When she came to the last hard heave, Ron reached over and yanked just enough to send the boat gliding right up to the edge of the rocky bank. She gasped, “Thanks.”

“I don’t think we can all fit in that little thing.” Ron mumbled, unsure.

“No.” Hermione sighed, “We can’t. I don’t think it wise to separate, but there is no way we can fit into that boat together.”

“I’ll go.” Holly replied thoughtfully as she glanced toward the darkened shape of the island just out of their reach. “You two stay here. If anything happens, use whatever spells you need and get out.”

“No.” They both said in firm voices.

Holly blinked at them and was just forming an irritated retort when Hermione spoke up, “We aren’t arguing again. I will guard from here. This spot gives me plenty of space to maneuver and an adequate advantage of seeing the whole of that island. You two go. There’s likely to be a dark curse, so be sure to call out to me once there. Cast revealing charms.”

Ron was already climbing into the boat, so Holly reluctantly followed. She knew they had already been here for quite a while, and she knew they likely had little time before somebody at the castle realized they were missing. After all, they only had an hour or so until breakfast. She doubted they would arrive in time for that. 

Missing the lunch feast too would definitely bring their absence to the attentions of their more dominant mentors. A flash of Dumbledore’s and McGonagall’s faces lit behind her eyes, but it was Severus’s dark-eyed imagine that nearly made her lose her balance and topple into the water.

“Careful!” Ron panted as he helped steady Holly. He asked, “Where’s all that grace and balance that you have when playing Quidditch, huh, Holly?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Holly chanted as she carefully sat down in the boat.

Ron sat beside her and then they both looked at Hermione. Her hair was becoming more frizzled the longer they stayed in the wet, humid climate. Her eyes were wide and chocolate brown. Her face was as clever and as plainly pretty as it had ever been. She nodded firmly and waved her wand while murmuring silently.

The boat lunged forward and slowly began to chug along. Holly kept her eyes on Hermione for a moment longer before glancing at Ron. She tried not to notice the building panic in his blue eyes at the idea of leaving Hermione behind. Once they came within arm’s reach of the rocky island, the boat halted.

Holly squinted, but could barely make out the slim shape of Hermione.

She took a deep breath and stated, “I will get out first. Just stay still.”

She stood up and went to the edge of the boat. With a deep breath, she sprung forward and landed heavily, with jarring pain in her ankles. Wincing and gasping quietly, she scrambled a few inches away from the crumbling, rocky edge and turned to face Ron. 

She nodded and said, “Your legs are longer. It shouldn’t be much of a jump for you.”

She watched, completely prepared to jump forward if he showed any signs of falling, but luckily Ron managed just fine. Once they were touching shoulders, both turned and looked at the odd pile of rocks they were now standing on. Their original assumption of only fitting two people was quite correct; Ron and Holly were touching shoulders, yet neither could tumble over without falling directly into the murky water below. 

Holly frowned and took in the steep slope of the island. It was shaped in a high peak with some sort of crumbling black rock that caused loose footholds.

She took a few steps forward and murmured, “Look at this, Ron…”

There was a basin made of a shiny, delicate looking shell. The closer they came to it, cautiously inching forward, the more they both heard soft hissing sounds. 

Ron swallowed audibly and suggested, “We should tell Hermione.”

Holly nodded and called out loudly, “There’s a basin here, Hermione. It sounds like it is hissing.”

  
There was a pause before Hermione’s shrill voice asked, “Can you understand it? Is it Parseltongue?”

Holly yelled, “No. I can’t understand it.”

“Don’t touch it.” Hermione called out firmly. “Cast revealing charms.”

Holly nodded to herself, stepped forward, and silently began to cast. Moments ticked by. Cold sweat was beginning to slide down her back. She wondered what time it was. She wondered how long they had been gone from the castle. She wondered if Snape had realized she was gone. _If so, was he looking for her? Would he find her? How long had they been in the cave anyway? Three hours? Four?_

She wondered if she had been wrong in allowing Ron and Hermione to come with her on this mission, but immediately answered her own question by the spiking of anxiety and guilt running through her. Yes, she had been wrong to endanger her friends.

She swallowed the bitter taste of panic and cast the last revealing charm she knew before calling out, “I’ve got nothing.”

There was a much longer pause before Hermione called out, “Nothing? There are no signs of a dark curse?”

“No.” Holly called out, “Other than the fact that this thing is hissing.”

“What does the basin look like?” Hermione asked a moment later.

The sound of their echoing voices was making Holly feel queasy, but she focused on the basin. She was detailing every small attribute she could think of. After a solid minute, Holly took a deep breath and said, “It is made from some sort of shiny material. The basin itself is filled with a milky liquid.”

Ron’s deep voice added, “The material looks sort of like a clam shell, ‘Mione.”

There was a long pause before Hermione’s voice suddenly sounded as if she were right next to them. She asked, “What else can you tell me about this liquid?”

“Bloody hell!” Ron jumped and nearly tumbled, but Holly reached out with lightning speed and caught his forearm. He straightened and demanded loudly, “Why do you sound so close, Hermione?”

“It’s a charm Fred and George taught me a few months back.” Her voice replied calmly, “I can’t believe I just now thought of it.”

“Focus!” Holly sighed hotly, “This liquid is more white than clear and it seems to be moving slightly. I can see a dark spot underneath it. Let me get a closer look.”

Hermione’s voice was instantly replying, “Don’t touch it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Holly grumbled as she leaned as closely to the basin as possible. She squinted and her heart skipped a beat. Her palms were sweaty, but she didn’t lose the hold on her wand. 

She said, “The locket is underneath this water.”

There was a prolonged moment of silence before Hermione’s voice spoke again, “I believe the person trying to retrieve the locket must drink.”

Ron and Holly shared a grim look of alarm. Hermione spoke slowly, “It is likely that this potion will render you immobile. Perhaps the drinker will hallucinate or fall unconscious. There is no way for me to be certain.”

Holly took a deep breath, looked at Ron, and said, “One of us drinks and the other makes sure to protect the drinker. I will drink. You make sure you get me back in that boat. If you can’t, leave me on this rock and take the locket back to Hermione.”

Ron shook his head and worriedly said, “No way, Holiday.”

Hermione’s enchanted voice said, “It makes sense for Ron to drink. Holly, you have talent and instinct with defensive magic that Ron and I will never have. We need you completely uninjured.”

Ron nodded and gulped visibly before saying, “We have wasted enough time on words. Let’s do this.”

Holly wanted to argue. A rusty, beat-up tin cup floated their way. Ron plucked it from the air and slowly dipped the cup into the basin as Hermione’s enchanted voice asked, “Did you get the cup I sent?”

“Yes.” Holly whispered as Ron brought the cup to his lips. His blue eyes were shadowed in a way that brought pain to Holly’s heart. She said, “You don’t have to. Ron, I can still drink this. We don’t know what will happen. This potion might kill you. Let me drink it.”

He gave a sad, lop-sided grin and replied, “Shut up, Holiday. We are wasting way too much time talking.”

With that said, he tossed his head back and swallowed the contents of the cup in one big gulp. He blinked rapidly, shakily scooped a second cup and taking another large gulp. Holly watched him intently with her hands wrapped tightly around the edge of the basin. It was cold and unyielding beneath her fingertips. She softly asked, “Ron? What are you feeling?”

He took a smaller sip of the concoction and coughed before whispering, “Don’t let me stop drinking. Holly, make sure I drink it all. No matter what.”

Her heart was squeezing painfully in her chest as she watched Ron wince and swallow another mouthful. It was on his third cup that silent tears began to roll down his sickly pale cheeks. His face, so sweetly familiar and comforting, was twisted wrongly as he coughed.

Hermione’s off-pitched voice called out, “Is he alright?”

“He’s awake, but in pain.” Holly called out before walking to his side. She gripped his forearm in her hand and felt fear crawl its way up her throat when she realized how badly Ron was trembling. He wasn’t making a move to drink anymore. He was standing tall, yet hunched over and trembling horribly. Those silent, glistening tears continued to drip down his cheeks. 

Holly softly said, “Ron? Can you hear me?”

He shook his head and let out an odd whimpering sound. She gulped and said, “You have to keep drinking, Ron. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can all go home.”

She pried the tin cup from his hard grip and dunked the cup into the basin. She brought the cup to him and crouched down low as he slowly crumbled to the ground. She felt the hot prickle of tears forming in her eyes as the lost, petrified face of Ron looked up at her. He was vulnerable. He was hurting. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and dilated. Her heart was overrun with guilt as she brought the cup to his trembling lips and said, “I need you to drink, Ron.”

He shook his head and gasped, “I can’t.”

She nodded and shakily said, “Yes, you can. Drink this, so we can stop Voldemort.”

He blinked at her and a vague realization came into his suffering expression. She said, “I know that this hurts, but you’re so close to finishing this potion. Once it is all gone, we can leave. We can go back to Hogwarts and be once step closer to ending Voldemort forever.”

He was shaking so badly that he couldn’t properly hold the cup. Holly took it from his hands and tipped the liquid cautiously into his mouth. Little by little, Ron swallowed the potion. He swallowed the last sip and Holly immediately stood. She went to the basin, dipped the cup in, and felt a small amount of relief when the cup scrapped the bottom of the basin. She knelt beside Ron once again and said, “This is the last cup. Do you hear me, Ron?”

  
She frowned and jolted when his strong grip squeezed her forearm. Her breath left her in a painful gasp. It felt like bones were grinding against one another as Ron tugged forcefully on her arm. His blue eyes were bloodshot and bulging out of his skull as spittle flew from his mouth. 

“I can’t!” He yelled suddenly, “She will die, don’t you understand? We are all going to die.”


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Ron’s weighty grip caused her to tumble and her leg slipped into the murky water below. As soon as her skin came in contact with the water, there was a roaring rumble that shook the cave so powerfully that Holly felt it deep within her chest. She heard Hermione scream and the sound struck terror within Holly’s heart. Full of panic and adrenaline, she watched Ron’s body collapse and begin to convulse on the rocky floor. As she desperately crawled her way out of the water and toward her friend, she felt an icy, slimy hand wrap around her ankle and yank.

She would have cried out, but her breath was gone. She gripped and clawed and scratched at the sloping rocks while another hand wrapped around her opposite ankle and began to pull her into the watery depths of hell. Rumbling and roaring noises were continuing, but Holly had no idea what was causing the source of the noise. As she blindly kicked at the watery figures behind her, she could hear Hermione scream once more. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she screamed, “There’s something in the water! Ron is hurt! Go get Snape! Do you hear me, Hermione?!”

She latched onto a particularly massive rock only a few inches above the water’s surface. She was up to her knees in water and she could feel warm blood oozing down her arms. She caught a fleeting glance of Ron’s fiery red hair as he thrashed wildly above her. She had a last moment to be thankful that he hadn’t fallen into the water before she was yanked down brutally. She could feel her wand, somehow still gripped in her bloody right hand. The feel of the smooth wood gave her comfort.

The water was icy cold and she could only see vague shadowy shapes surrounding her. She kicked at the dark shapes by her feet and cut her limbs through the water like paddles from a boat. When her head broke the surface she sucked in a mouthful of air and let out a piercing scream, “Go to Hogwarts and get Snape! Get Dumbledore and Snape! NOW!”

Icy fingers impaled her ankles like needles and what little air she managed to drag into her burning lungs was ripped away once more. She fought madly to stay above as two grayish figures broke the water’s surface. They were creatures made for nightmares, long and ghoulishly distorted. They looked like grotesque skeletons. She gave no time for further inspection as she raised her wand out of the water and yelled, _“Flipendo! Incendio!”_

The figures inches in front of her both caught fire in a brilliant blaze. As the harsh, sickening sounds of their wails filled the air, she turned and swam clumsily through the water. She had never taken swimming lessons when she was younger; Dudley was the only one to get such a privilege. Holly had a genuine aversion to water for all of her childhood. That aversion had increased after the Tournament. Now, as she gasped for breath and tried not to sob, she felt a sense of fear forever take root in her soul. She would never be able to look at a body of water without dread again.

She stopped only once to throw another fire spell at the three ghoulish monsters flaying madly to catch her. Her fingers were burning viciously and her arms were purplish-blue with bruises, but she didn’t care at all. She scrambled out of the water and scraped her knees on rocks as she used her torn fingers and knobby knees to climb toward Ron. Sucking in desperate gulps of air, she dropped by Ron’s sprawled out body and touched her fingers to his neck. She let out a hysterical sob when she felt the beautiful pulsing of blood through his veins. The empty cup lay in his limp grip.

She put her wand near his head and gasped, “ _Rennervate_.”

Ron groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinked many times and mumbled unintelligible words. Holly shook his shoulder and said, “Wake up, Ron. Please, wake up. Come on.”

She whirled around and screamed, _“Incendio!”_

A small wall of flaming fire angrily swept down the sloop and pushed the creatures back into the water. She heard several wails, but she couldn’t see through the flames to determine if she killed any of them. She violently shook Ron and demanded, “I need you to get up, Ron.”

He blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position. Holly watched as his eyes slowly cleared from their glazed appearance. His voice was rough as he asked, “What’s going on? Where’s Hermione?”

  
Holly fought not to panic as she quickly explained, “I don’t know. There’s creatures in the water. We have to go. We have to go _now._ I told Hermione to leave and get help.”

“You don’t know?” Ron repeated in horror. He scrambled to his feet and swayed dangerously. Holly ordered, “Get your wand out. They’re scared of fire.”

She cast several more times and managed to drive a handful back into the water. She looked at Ron and stated, “Stay awake. Cast Incendio while I grab the locket.”

She waited until she was sure he could properly use magic before running to the basin and scooping the locket into her hand. The metal was tarnished and it was a gaudy, ugly piece of jewelry. Nonetheless, she slipped it over her neck, tucked it underneath her shirt, and whirled back around. Ron was trying desperately to keep the monstrous skeletons at bay, but they seemed to be multiplying from the dark depths of the murky water. 

Ron shakily said, “There’s too many of them. I can’t handle all of them.”

Holly stepped forward and said, “ _Incendio. Incendio. Incendio.”_

She watched with an uneasy stomach as three grayish bodies crumbled to charred dust at the base of the island rock. Ron blinked at her and cast forcefully at the closest one. He called out, “We have to get out of here. You have the locket?”

“Yes, I’ve got it.” She called back as she viciously slashed her wand and took out three more creatures. She began to step back and Ron followed her lead. The grotesque creatures were like ants, crawling and covering all available spaces. Ron looked at her and said, “We’re dead, aren’t we?”

Anger surged forward. Holly looked behind her and her eyes narrowed in on the cave wall about five feet from the island. They hadn’t been able to investigate this side of the cave because it was unreachable. Once they had found the boat, they had been too focused on reaching the island to bother with what was directly behind the island. Holly could just see a few jutting ledges. Wide enough to fit a person.

She pointed and said, “Get to that wall. We’ll climb to the ledge and wait this out until help comes for us.”

The watery skeletons were so close that the ones crawling were swiping and trying to trip them both. Holly said, “Go for the ledge, Ron. Climb up and wait for me.”

When Ron stayed frozen, Holly let out a stream of fire from her wand and cleared a temporary path. She screamed, “GO, RON!”

He jolted before turning and casting fire as he went splashing through ankle-deep water. Taking the time to cast spells slowed him down greatly, but Holly had no time to focus on Ron’s mistakes. She focused solely on keep piles of ghoulish monsters from chasing her friend. They were coming from all sides and Holly knew, without doubt, that she would not live much longer. She screeched, “ _INCENDICO!”_

She released so much power into her spell that she felt dizzy and the dark room distorted for a long moment before her vision returned. The flames were still licking through a wall of grayish creatures, which wailed in high-pitched crescendos of nauseating death. She knew turning away from her enemy was stupid, but she needed to see that Ron was safe. She turned quickly and spotted him slipping and clumsily attempting to climb the rock wall. He was only five or six feet off of the ground. Holly whirled back around and felt her heart sink as two creatures fell upon her.

It happened so swiftly that she had no time to speak or focus enough to cast a spell. She fell backward and smashed her head on the rocky floor with a mind-numbing force. There was an undeterminable piece of time that Holly was not in reality. She floated in and out of consciousness with nothing but the black, silky voice of Severus Snape weaving a melody through her mind. The dream was harshly broken by the venomous hissing of a snake and blood-red eyes with pupils as sharp as a blade.

Gasping as her body was dragged into the icy water once again, Holly’s hands instinctively tightened around her wand right before it slipped from her fingers. Waves of nausea were crashing through her weakened body, but she mercilessly pushed it away. She let out an enraged screech like that of a wounded lion before swinging out and connecting her fist with the side of the creature’s skull. It loosened its hold on her legs just enough that she began to thrash wildly while screeching like a banshee.

She could hear Ron calling out for her and she could only hope he was safe. She felt tears running down her face, or maybe it was the murky water, as she bashed the creature in the skull over and over again. She could feel one tearing at her back and her skin was numbingly cold, yet she could still feel when the skin split open and hot rivers of blood started flowing. 

Piercing screeches were ringing in her ears, but she wasn’t aware that it was her own. She felt bony fingers of ice wrap around her throat and squeeze while spiny fingers continuously yanked on her ankles. The monster directly in front of her had finally released her and sunk beneath the water.

Idly, as the water around her body turned red, Holly hoped she had managed to bash the creature’s brains out of its skull. Her entire body was losing feeling. Already, she couldn’t feel her hands or feet. She tried kicking her legs to keep her afloat, but the bodies dragging and scratching at her were making her weight heavy like lead. She thought she heard Ron screaming and casting spells and sobbing her name, which she found completely perplexing. _When had Ron Weasley ever cried over her before?_

She had battled, and been nearly possessed, by the most dangerous and cruelest wizard in the world. She had stared at the intimidating and unbeatable face of death and lived. She had battled ridicule, loneliness, brutality, and expectations as long as she could possibly remember. For the past year she had continuously given her battered heart to a bitter and broken man who could not love her in return. As her body grew sluggishly still and her wand finally slipped from destroyed fingers, Holly felt sorrow for all she meant to say or do. 

Now she would never have the chance to tell Sirius and Remus of the precious hope they gave her. Ron and the Weasley family would never know how beautiful they were and how completed she felt by being a part of their lives. Hermione would never know how reliable of a best friend she was. Dumbledore would never know how much Holly believed in him and how his life lessons truly shaped much of her life. And Severus. 

Severus Snape would never know how stunningly brilliant he was. Severus would never know a gentle, dedicated love that she could provide. She would never know what it felt like to feel his body above hers. She would never know what the sound of his laughter would sound like or what it would feel like to have his warm body curled against hers in the middle of the night. She would never get the chance to hold his nimble hand or feel those slim, long fingers wrap around her own.

The world went black and her body was ripped further beneath to a watery graveyard.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Severus was standing behind his desk, rubbing at his temples when he caught the sound of hastily slapping footsteps outside of his office. It was just after the breakfast feast and his day was already stressful. He had just finished yet another tiring argument with Draco and had finally, with the aid of Dumbledore, convinced the boy to cease his ridiculously doomed plan set by Voldemort himself.

The boy had been instructed to meet with the Dark Lord over the upcoming winter holidays, but Draco was convinced to stay firmly within the protection that Hogwarts provided. The boy was now likely sulking in the Slytherin common-room. Severus knew the boy was worried about his mother, although he was too proud to say so. Dumbledore had sent the formal request for a meeting with the Malfoys falsely concerning Draco's academics, but Severus severely doubted the Dark Lord would allow any of his Death Eaters contact with Albus Dumbledore.

Proof of his doubts showed when Dumbledore had waltzed into the Great Hall an hour before, sat down beside Severus and whispered, "Neither met me in the Hog's Head as my letter specified. I do hope their son is more fortunate then they are."

The echoing slaps of footfalls became more pronounced and brought Severus out of his musings. He stood abruptly and was just walking toward the door when it burst open and Hermione Granger came barreling into the room.

Instantly, Severus's body was wired with electricity. The girl's eyes were wide and terrified. She was trembling and panting from exertion. The bottom of her jeans were covered in mud and her shoes were soaking wet. Her school robes were nowhere to be seen and she carried a beaded bag over her shoulder. His sharp eyes could spot the edge of a bloody knife sticking out of the bag.

Despite her appearance the girl spoke coherently, "Holly and Ron are stuck in a cave with Inferi. We found You-Know-Who's locket. I couldn't get to them, sir, Holly called out to me. She told me to get you."

There was a single second of complete and utter smothering terror ripping and biting into his heart. Swiftly and mercilessly, Severus used years of skill and practice to slam a steel wall in place and shove all of his emotions behind it. The fear for Holly was no longer crippling.

The bitter betrayal at Dumbledore's concealment concerning the Dark Lord's plan was diluted. He whispered, _"Expecto Patronum."_

A beautiful and urethral doe appeared before him. He spoke quickly and without hesitation, "Children are in trouble. Inferi in a cave. If Holly dies, it all ends."

The doe pranced urgently, yet gracefully from the room. Granger's brown eyes were wide and so abnormally intelligent. Her voice shook and pitched oddly as she said, "I will Apparate us to the cave. Hurry, sir. There is no time. There were dozens upon dozens of Inferi."

Snape grabbed ahold of the girl's trembling arm and said, "I can find Holly without need of location, Granger. Hold on."

Two seconds later, they were at the mouth of the cave. Hermione wiped at her hand and ran forward with Severus at her heels. She hastily explained, "We offered blood to lower the inactive curses at the entrance. Inside, the water is enchanted. Ron and Holly were separated from me. One of them must have touched the water for the Inferi to awaken."

Severus ordered in a firm and bizarrely calm voice, "Fire will kill Inferi. Keep your distance. They are strong and will attempt to drown you. If it all becomes overpowering, leave and save yourself."

They burst into the massive cave room to the chilling cries of Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's voice wobbled as she stated, "I will stay until the end, sir."

Severus spared her only a single glance to see the absolute terror and determination in her eyes. He heard Ronald's echoing voice scream brokenly, "Holly!"

Severus heard Hermione casting and could feel the warmth of flames at his back. Severus joined her, but reserved energy and chose to instead cast wordlessly. Their magic charged off of close proximity of one another, which happened rarely and only between rather powerful witches and wizards.

With renewed vigor, Hermione began casting in rapid repetition that still didn't come close to matching Severus's awe-inspiring displays of fierce infernos. Flames danced in fiercely mesmerizing battles while the remaining Inferi beneath Ron's ledge began to fall. Severus demanded loudly, "Where is Holly?"

"The water." Ron croaked in distress, but his voice still managed to echo piercingly off of the stone walls. "They dragged her into the water."

Severus's mental shields shook with the force of his choking fear, but he reinforced his shields as best he could while running toward the water. As his long legs ate up the distance between him and _her,_ his nimble fingers worked on tearing his long cloak from his body. It fluttered to the wet ground a second before he dove head-first into the icy water. He ignored the shock of the cold and gripped his wand tightly while propelling his long, lean body deeper.

His eyes were open wide, but the water was dark and he could barely see. Years of observation sharpened his eyes. He was profoundly thankful for this skill as he noticed the subtle movements of dark shapes toward his left.

With no hesitation or thought for himself, he kicked his legs and stroked lower. His lungs were beginning to burn, but he fought hotly to continue lower. He knew, with every ache of his body, that he was coming closer to Holly. He measured each powerful stroke of his limbs and used iron-control to keep his body from inhaling.

When he noticed the small mass of grayish creatures ripping at a struggling figure, his heart skipped several beats. He slashed his wand through the water like a sword and channeled his magic and mind into a single fierce thought. _Incendio._

With great effort, he forced the flames to continue despite the pressure of water all around. He felt rather than saw blood seep from his nose as he swam closer. The fire split into two slithering snakes of retribution and ate at the creatures with satisfaction. Severus had a direct, narrow-minded, and fierce need to reach Holly as quickly as possible. Uncaring about the dancing, fiery snakes licking burns along Severus's body, he concentrated on getting to Holly.

All around him, the snakes were eating away at Inferi. Ashes were beginning to fill the water so thickly that Severus was forced to shut his eyes. As his fingers wrapped around Holly's thin waist, he felt how limp she was. Heart racing and panic fitfully destroying his shields, Severus kicked his way to the surface and dragged Holly toward the water's edge.

Dripping wet and fighting emotions he couldn't possibly defeat, Severus laid Holly's body across the rocky ground and felt for a pulse. It was slow and sluggish, but present. He was solely focused on counting each of her heart's beats when it suddenly thudded pitifully and stopped. Wild and enraging panic and sorrow shattered his mind. He snarled, _"No."_

He pressed his wand to her lips and snarled with the force of a rabid wolf, _"Anapneo."_

Bracing a hand across her torn and bloody back, Severus carefully turned her on her side and bent over her body in a protective manner. He watched with desperate dark eyes as water came pouring from her beneath her lax lips. She was pale with a bluish tint that caused Severus's breath to hitch dangerously close to a sob. Once all of the water was expelled from her lungs, he laid her flat once again and cast warming charms. Swiftly, he set about running his hands over her body.

There were no broken bones, except in her hands. They were mangled horribly, but were not cause for life or death. Her back was bleeding steadily, so he set to using his own personal healing chants. He put her on her side once more and murmured the healing chant softly. His hands were hovering less than an inch from her bloody back. The skin torn to ribbons was enough to raise bile in the back of his throat.

Rage roared a beastly promise within his chest. He could hear Hermione's anxious voice ordering Ron to show her all wounds, but Severus greatly ignored them. He knew if Weasley was suffering from fatal wounds he would allow the boy to die.

He would choose Holly over anyone.

Severus gave himself a moment to bitterly wonder where in the hell Albus was before Holly's wounds clotted enough to stop dripping blood steadily. He meticulously worked on mending bones on each individual finger of her wand hand. He was fairly sure she must have dropped her wand within the water and he knew how defenseless he would feel without his. He kept working and didn't even spare the other children a glance as he loudly demanded, "Summon Holly's wand, Granger."

He couldn't worry if the damn girl would listen to him. He was just finishing mending the bone, muscles, and skin of Holly's right thumb when he felt Albus Dumbledore's presence. He put his hand on Severus's shoulder and asked, "Is she stable and able to travel, Severus?"

"Barely." He hissed in response and jerked his shoulder away from the man.

Dumbledore's voice pitched higher as he said, "We must leave this place. It is likely that Voldemort is on the way as I speak. Hermione and Ron, are you able to travel?"

"Yes sir." Severus heard Granger's annoyingly level-headed voice.

He briefly wondered if other people battling emotions thought his calm voice sounded as annoying as he found Granger's to be. If so, he grudgingly understood their pain.

Dumbledore instructed softly, "Let us go. I want the two of you to each grab one of my arms. Ron, I would suggest you grip tightly. I see that your leg is injured."

Severus carefully and slowly scooped Holly's body into his arms. She felt so tiny, so fragile in his arms. Without consciously choosing to do so, he pulled her close and cradled her to his chest. He didn't even bother lying to himself and formulating an excuse for doing so.

Dumbledore asked, "Before we go, I need to know if you completed your goal. Did you obtain the object you were hunting for?"

Cold and calculating anger was filling Severus's chest as he met the blue eyes across from him. His voice was quiet and lethal as he said, "It is around her neck."

Ron croakily said, "Yes sir. I drank the potion and Holly grabbed the locket."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said in a compromisingly grave tone, "Let us flee to the safety of Hogwarts."

He nodded and said, "You first, Severus."

Severus sneered heavily before disappearing with an eerie silence.

When he arrived outside of the towering gates, he was met with McGonagall. She was grim-faced and steady. Severus appeared dripping wet with his signature cloak missing and a bloody nose. His white button-up shirt was spotted with Holly's blood and the girl was limply hanging in his arms with blood covering her body from a dozen wounds.

Minerva McGonagall never flinched. She came bustling closer and immediately began to cast warming charms on both Severus and Holly. She asked firmly, "Where is Albus?"

"Taking care of Granger and Weasley." Severus replied curtly as he strode up the path. She kept up with his long-legged pace and cast a silent spell to siphon the blood off of Severus's nose and face. Her voice was firm- but Severus could detect the slight pitch of anxiety- as she asked, "Will the girl live?"

"Yes." He bit out from behind grinding teeth, "I would not allow her to die."

"What do you need me to do, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Wait for Albus and those brats. Weasley is injured slightly. Tell Albus I will have her in my quarters. He will understand why."

With determination mounting and his walls weakening, Severus sped up and briskly made his way through the front doors of the castle. The lunch feast was likely midway through. No doubt the students had noticed the absence of the Headmaster and their hated Potions Master and beloved, yet stern Transfiguration teacher.

He carted Holly through the empty corridors and largely ignored the ghosts habitually roaming about. He stalked passed the wing that would bring him to his office and went deeper beneath the bowels of the castle. The atmosphere became darker and the air colder, but he pressed on as swiftly as he could. He reinforced the silent warming charms on Holly's broken, wet body as he jerked his chin and sent the stone wall at the very end of a pitch-black and secretly hidden passage flinging open.

* * *


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

He stepped through, allowed his wards to read his heartbeat and smell at the blood still dripping from his nose. Reassured that he was truly the one and only Severus Snape, the wards deactivated and allowed him through. As soon as he stepped into the room, he felt the charged energy of the wards reactivating and the wall swung back into place. He knew that there would be no rock seam or telling sign for an enemy to find at his entrance.

Working quickly, Severus took a step forward and came to a seemingly normal wooden door. The knob was tarnished, but his wards wrapped around his body like silk, whispering and promising dark desires. His blood was enough to scent the air and allow him access. He held tightly to Holly and used one hand to turn the knob. Once entered, he shut the door and walked across the large room. The left side was a study of sorts with a desk, a large reading chair, numerous occupied bookshelves, and a worn leather sofa. He gently laid Holly upon the sofa and went down a narrowed hallway directly opposite from the entrance.

There were only two other rooms. He skipped over the door on the left and went directly into the one on the right, which was his personal laboratory. With his mind focused wholeheartedly on his goal, Severus plucked potion vials from his enchanted and heavily protected glass cabinet before returning to Holly’s side. He stroked her throat and used a tiny instrument dropper to drip small doses of liquid into her mouth. It took half a maddening hour before Holly’s breathing became stronger. Her chest visibly moved with every inhale and exhale. The tightness in his chest loosened by the smallest degree as he laid his head against hers and murmured, “That’s it, Holly. Come back to me now.”

He allowed no time to think of consuming feelings for Holly or his anger and betrayal with Albus. He allowed himself no moment of rest or moment to change his wet clothes. Instead, he shut his eyes and murmured a banishing spell. He quickly conjured a thick black shirt from his wardrobe and murmured a levitating spell to pick Holly’s body up. Eyes still shut, Severus stepped forward and used nimble fingertips to touch Holly’s wet hair. With uncharacteristic fumbling, Severus managed to gently pull the shirt over Holly’s body. 

He cracked his eyes open, relieved beyond measure when he realized she was successfully clothed once again, and set to work drying her hair. Mindful of her injuries, Severus slowly pulled the damnable locket off of her neck. He stared at the dreadfully gaudy piece of junk for several moments while his mind ran like a well-oiled machine. When the moment of clarity came, he felt striking rage aimed at Albus. He shoved all unrestrained emotion into chains and focused on the task at hand.

Very slowly, he put the locket around his own neck. He kept levitating Holly’s limp body while combing his fingers through her hair and softly murmuring a spell of Albus’s invention that allowed gentle and warm air to blow from the tip of a wizard’s wand. Severus had found it rather conventionally, especially considering the length of his own hair.

Holly’s hair was as soft as silk and skated over the nerves in his fingertips while causing gooseflesh to prickle his skin. Trying, and finding it difficult to do so, Severus ignored the odd feeling of pleasure and focused on levitating Holly to his bed. He covered her chilly body with blankets and made sure the pillows beneath her head were adequately soft before kneeling beside her and using the dropper to provide her with Blood-Replenishing potion. 

Following that, he gave her a small amount of Skelo-Gro. Her face contorted into one of pain, but he knew it was necessary. He provided several scans to ensure that she had no other broken bones, but there was always the possibility of mistakes. He would rather provide her with the needed medication as a safety measure. The medicine would also aid in the healing magic he had already used on her crushed fingers.

An hour passed before the brilliant and beautiful phoenix Patronus entered his rooms. The voice of Albus came from its mouth. “I will come to you if I am needed, Severus. I know you are angry with me, but I would like to explain myself. I do not want to lose your faith or friendship. I will be at your doorstep by dawn on the morrow. Please, do allow me to enter.”

The Patronus faded until there was no longer any blue light in the room. Severus decided his silence was enough of an answer for the annoying, secretive old goat. He conjured a chair and sat beside his own bed while watching the odd brilliance of Holly Potter sleeping. He had never had another woman in his bed. Not since he was a young and vengeful teenager who could not control himself. Once upon a time, drunk on new power and respect, he had partaken in a few willing partners. The shredding hurt he felt afterward was another type of drunken pleasure. Perhaps one of a masochist.

He had been trying to forget his love and bitter resentment of Lily Evans in all of the wrong ways. He had found out rather quickly that sexual interactions were not meant to be casual or carnal for him. His mind had been completely different and wholly intelligent since he was a young child. The pain and disgust he felt after interacting in such a way eventually brought him to a life of celibacy. Therefore, his entire life as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been one free of sex.

He reluctantly wondered what he was to do. He _felt_ for this girl. Now, here he was, thinking of her in ways meant only for the most intimate of partners. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer, although he still desperately wished he could. He was a man that had dedicated his life to sacrifices of all kinds. He was a man that was resigned to his role in a violent war and was willing to do what was needed, despite his personal beliefs. He had taken his love and hate, his rage, his sorrow and meager happiness, and savagely locked it all deep within his dagger-sharp mind. The result was an inhumane personality. But he _was_ human.

He was a man and he loved the girl. He loved Holly Potter. A large part of himself was angry and disgusted, but avoiding the issue didn’t make it disappear. Despite age, he loved the girl. Despite the war, he loved the girl. Despite her faults, or perhaps because of them, he loved the girl. It seemed that he couldn’t hold his emotions at bay any longer; they were slipping between cracks in his shields. For the majority of his life, Severus Snape had had minimal problems hiding what he did not want others to see. Yet this one girl had managed to thoroughly break him in a single day.

Eventually, only when he was absolutely positive that Holly’s vital signs were stable, he went to his bedroom and changed clothes. He returned to her side immediately and knelt down, repeating the process of helping her swallow various potions. By midnight, Severus decided Holly’s body would not allow for any more potions to be ingested. He pressed his palm across her forehead in a gentle manner and sighed when he felt the heat. He rolled her body as easily as he could and rubbed anti-bacterial solution over the wide, yet shallow cuts in her back.

Severus felt rage wanting to overtake him once more. The world was filled with cruelty; he knew that only too well. And the beautiful, tiny girl withering in pain on his bed was proof of his darkest beliefs. After re-healing her freshly scrubbed and oozing cuts, he eased her body into a flat position and summoned a wet cloth from the cabinet of his bathroom. He knelt beside her and began to wipe away the iridescent beads of sweat forming on her forehead and neck. Her eyes were shut.

Those stunning emerald eyes. He felt sharp tugs around his sternum at the thought of never again seeing that exact breath-taking shade of green. Swallowing heavily, Severus impatiently tied his stringy hair in a tail at the nape of his neck and leaned over his bed. He began a healing chant, focusing pointedly on eradicating the fever running rapidly through her system. He chanted continuously, rhythmically. When his back began to ache, he ignored the irritation. When his legs became stiff from standing without moving for so long, he ignored the irritation. When his throat became raw and raspy, he ignored the irritation.

He had no windows within his living quarters because he was underground, but he did have a meddling old goat that knocked quietly on the wall outside of his lair. He calculated the time as he cast yet another cooling spell on Holly’s body. Feeling her forehead once more, he determined that the worst of the fever had run its course. 

He heard another quiet knock at his door, but ignored it in favor of carefully filling the instrumental dropper and dripping small doses of cold water into the side of Holly’s lax lips. When the third knock sounded on his wall, Severus growled and set his tools aside. He strode to his door, threw it open, flicked his wand at the guarded wall and watched as it swung open.

Albus stood looking as calm and as whimsical as he always did. His disgustingly cheerful lilac robes made Severus want to punch Albus in his crooked nose. Severus snarled, “I don’t have time for your ridiculous riddles and excuses.”

The old man’s blue eyes were shadowed as he replied, “I must check on the child, Severus. You surely understand that.”

Severus stared at the man for a moment before whirling away and stalking back to Holly’s bedside. Years trained as a spy allowed Severus to feel Albus following him even though he could not hear footsteps. With a backward wave of his hand, his entrance swung closed and the wards slammed into place, ready to defend their master.

Severus silently refused to move even as Albus came closer. The old wizard bent closely and ran a wrinkling hand down Holly’s pale cheek. He softly said, “You did well. She is a bit warm yet, but her fingers are on the mend and the wounds on her back are already healing quicker than what is usual. Her throat injury concerns me.”

“Don’t pretend as if you care for her, Albus.” Severus snapped, “You want the girl alive because you need her for this plan you have concocted.”

For the first time since Severus had been a true Death Eater, Albus Dumbledore became angry. His voice was as hard as granite as he said, “You think you know my intent, but you couldn’t possibly know. I care for Holly and I have done all I can throughout the years to provide her with safety and happiness. You are allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment, which is rather ironic considering how adamantly you advocate against emotional reactions.”

Severus opened his mouth and then snapped his teeth together. He abruptly demanded, “Has the Dark Lord created horcruxes?”

Albus nodded and murmured, “Yes.”

Severus hissed, “I’m assuming you chose not to tell me because I am a liability.”

Albus nodded and his tone was regretful as he answered, “I wanted to be completely sure before I shared my theory with anyone.”

“Naturally, you chose to share the plan to end an entire war with a sixteen-year-old girl instead of your hand-selected group of like-minded and skilled adults.”

“Severus, Holly is more than a simple teenager. She is powerful. She is the key to ending this madness.”

Severus forced his overflowing fury behind his cracking shields and hissed, “I don’t give a damn how powerful you think she is, Albus. She has thrown herself into danger for you too many times. You play your cards well, but I _know you_ better than any of these other fools. You isolated Holly with those filthy, abusing Muggles because you _wanted_ Holly to be damaged.”

Years of animosity came surging forward as Severus raged on, “You needed her damaged, but not broken beyond repair. A child that suffers adversity will either come out stronger or die trying. You took that chance and your efforts paid off. Here lies a sixteen-year-old girl that is the very definition of strong. She is fierce and loyal beyond compare. Just like you wanted. She follows you blindly because she lacked affection throughout her childhood. She lacked love. She starved for it so much so that you knew she would be easily manipulated if only you provided her with some mediocre piece of affection and attention.”

Albus stood frozen with eyes like a blue sky gone gray.

Severus pointed his finger and demanded, “Look at that child. _Look at her.”_

Albus slowly turned and allowed his gaze to linger on the bruised and battered girl. Her cheeks were pale and covered in shallow scraps. Her arms were blotted with purple and blue. Her slender neck was covered in a ropey pattern of black-fingered bruises. The scar bearing her destiny stood out like a beacon on her sweaty forehead. Severus snarled, “Is that guilt I see on your face, Albus? What will guilt do for her now?”

Severus came closer and nearly knocked Albus out of the way as he laid a gentle hand on Holly’s sweaty hair. Black eyes met blue as Severus whispered, “I will fight with my last dying breath to protect this girl. Even from you, Albus.”

There was absolute silence as blue eyes pierced Severus. Albus nodded once and softly asked, “Would you truly risk the death of thousands for the life of one?”

Severus did not speak, but Albus saw the answer with clarity just by the aggressive power radiating off of the dark-haired wizard. Albus asked, “Do you not realize what an empty life Holly will live if she loses all she holds dear due to the casualties of war? How do you think she will feel, knowing that the darkest wizard of our time is seeking her through whatever means necessary?”

Severus was cold and calm as he murmured, “Life and death is not set for you to dictate, Albus. Neither is it the Dark Lord’s right. How does that make you any better than he if you are manipulating the balance of nature?”

Severus watched as hurt flashed through the old man’s eyes before he replied, “I want what is best for the greater good, Severus. I do not _want_ any life to end except Tom Riddle’s. If you do not believe what I’ve just said, then I fear I have certainly lost you. And that is a loss I will carry with me until my end.”

Severus felt the bitterness and indecision of a young boy well up inside of his heart. He sneered, “Why do you constantly spout such drivel as if you actually give a damn about me? Do you actually care? About Holly? About anyone? You want the Dark Lord dead. That is your only care.”

Albus shook his head and underneath the whispered words were a note of pleading. “I do care for you, my boy. I have cared since the day you entered these castle walls with loneliness and sorrow radiating off of you.”

“Lair.” Severus hissed as his lip curled upward, “Do not dare look me in the eye and lie. I deserve your respect after all I have done for you.”

Albus did not blink as he continued staring into the dark glittering eyes of a man breaking apart. Albus whispered, “I am not lying.”

“You are!” Severus snarled with startlingly amounts of venom, “You never noticed me as a child. Nobody did. If you cared, you would have expelled Sirius bloody Black when he attempted to murder me. You would have punished your precious Gryffindors for the endless taunting and unprovoked fighting.”

“I was not speaking of the first time you walked into this castle as a student, but as a teacher.” Albus replied.

There was a pause before Severus pointedly asked, “You admit to disregarding my life of hellish mistreat while attending this damned school?”

Albus nodded and said, “You are right, Severus. There is no justification for what happened in your school days. I am ashamed to admit that I did not look deeper than the surface value of your situation. I saw only a boyhood rivalry. To this day, I regret not better handling the incident with Remus, Sirius, James, and you. I should have relocated Remus off of school grounds during the full moon. I should have kept a closer watch on Sirius and punished him harsher than I did. I should have noticed your needs long before the night that you came to me, begging me to aid Lily Evans.”

One of Severus’s mental shields shattered like fragile glass. His lips felt numb as he whispered, “Don’t speak of _her.”_

“I care, Severus.” Albus spoke on, “I was a foolish man to not have noticed your mistreatment. By the time I realized the truth, you were much older and so full of vengeances that I could not reach you. We both know you would not have listened to me had I approached you in your later years at this school. By sixteen, you were working your way through known Death Eaters to catch the eye of Tom Riddle himself. I failed you then, Severus. When you came to as a young man, I failed you again by not protecting who you loved. Now, here I stand, having failed you once more by not realizing I was jeopardizing who you love.”

Severus felt his hand twitch involuntarily at his side. His anger had faded as soon as he heard _her_ name. Now, he felt like a burnt-out shell with nothing left but meager scraps. He said, “I never claimed to love anyone.”

“You didn’t have to, Severus. It is obvious.” Albus replied sadly, “Do not be foolish like I am and repeat the same mistakes. Your ability to love so profoundly is awe-inspiring.”

There was a prolonged moment where both men watched as Holly slept silently. Severus asked, “Why didn’t you send _me_ to collect a horcrux?”

“I planned to tell you about all of this, Severus.” Albus replied calmly, “I wanted to divulge the information to Holly little by little until I was sure she could grasp the situation. In the end, she will be the one to end Tom Riddle’s life. The Prophecy says so and Tom ensured that the Prophecy must come true the moment he marked Holly. She is the key to ending it all. My methods are, as you have told me, quite harsh. Nonetheless, she must realize her own strengths or we will all die.”

“How is sending children to a cave filled with the darkest creatures known to our world considered profitable, Albus? She has raw power, but does not know how to control it. She was being drowned and ripped to pieces by a swarm of Inferi. If I had not gotten to her when I did…”

Albus sighed and quietly said, “I did not authorize this mission. Holly took it upon herself to battle within the cave. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger have informed me that they caught Holly sneaking out to the forest. When they refused to leave, she told them she had to retrieve this locket before Voldemort did.”

Severus sneered, “Absolute stupidity. Damnable Gryffindors.”

Albus gave a wan smile and quietly said, “They are bafflingly brave and loyal, Severus, as are you. Do you accept my apology, old friend?”

Severus huffed without heat, “Your apologies do not change the result that has become Holly. She is a reckless Gryffindor. You shouldn’t have left her stagnant with nothing but crucial information as ammunition. If you know her half as well as I do, you should have known she was characteristically bound to make hasty decisions once she formulated a plan of action.”

Albus smiled once more and said, “I will feel great joy when you admit to yourself that you love the girl, Severus.”

Severus jerked his chin toward the door and suggested mildly, “Go away and leave me in peace, so I may tend to her wounds.”

Albus Dumbledore’s voice was cheerful once again as he replied, “Give me that locket and I will hold it in my possession until Holly awakens.”

Severus ripped the locket off of his neck and tossed it to Albus just as the old man said, “I’m off to deal with Sirius and Remus.”

“You told the dogs?” Severus growled.

Albus laughed and said, “Not at all. I informed Arthur and Molly that their son was currently healing from a broken leg and a concussion. Naturally, they wished to see their child and discuss the situation that has occurred. I calmed Molly when she heard from Ron just how badly Holly was injured. She contacted Remus at her first opportunity. I received an owl from both he and Sirius a few moments before I ventured down here. Sirius was quite unpleasant and demanded that someone meet him at the front gates. I sent Minerva.”

Severus snorted and replied, “Neither of those dogs are allowed in my quarters. I will hex them both to the brink of death.”

“I will keep them at bay, although I do not know how long that will work.”

“She nearly died, Albus.” Severus hissed, “Get out. And keep the damn mutts away.”

Albus blinked and acted as if Severus was not one of the most unpleasant men in the world. He asked mildly, “Exactly how long will Holly’s recovery time be?”

Severus growled and flung the entrance wall open. He gestured pointedly and said, “She won’t be walking or maneuvering much at all for several days. Get. Out.”

Albus gave a wistful smile before waltzing out of the room. Severus continued growling as he slammed the wall and door shut once more. His wards placed themselves on guard, which served to loosen the tight knot of muscle at the base of his neck. He bent lowly over Holly and checked her pulse, savoring the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips. Assured that her heart was thumping strongly once again, he grabbed the thick book off of his nearby table and settled down to read. His eyes were bloodshot and heavy, but he knew he would not sleep at all until he saw Holly’s emerald eyes.

END PART TWO


	40. Chapter Forty

Albus Dumbledore strolled down the hillside in the brisk morning air. He knew, even as he whistled lowly, that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would be difficult to handle when over-brimming with emotional charge. Remus, while unquestionably more levelheaded than his best friend, could still become severely irritated due to his unfortunate affliction. As he came down the sloping path that lead to the grand front gates, and such beautiful gates they were, Albus saw the two men in question. Sirius was currently pacing on four paws and baring sharp, white canine teeth.

Albus offered a small smile to Minerva, who was standing in a subtle defensive position with a grim-mouthed look on her face. She nodded briskly and asked, “Holly?”

Remus’s normally polite voice cracked as he demanded, “What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?”

The older wizard turned, flicked his hand and watched as the shimmering wards dropped. He urged, “Come in quickly. Both of you.”

Remus walked through the gates with a scowl on his face, but Albus idly thought the expression wasn’t nearly as impressive on Remus as it was on Sirius. A tall, stocky black dog with unruly fur came bounding forward. He gave a growl, but calmed when Remus patted him on top of the head. He sighed heavily and sad brown eyes met wise and blue. Remus quietly asked, “What happened? Merlin, Dumbledore, why all this secrecy? Why didn’t you contact us immediately?”

Albus gestured and said, “Come to my office. We have much to discuss. Minerva, you will attend as well, yes?”

The stern, old woman gave a withering expression and answered crisply, “No, I would prefer to stay unaware of the situations at hand. That way, I may be caught by surprise in this war.”

Albus offered a tinkling laugh and lead the odd group into the castle and to his office. Only once they were safely inside, and Albus had added further protection to his personal wards, that he gestured for everyone to sit down. The black dog twisted and growled and became a bizarre blob of limbs before Sirius Black stood on two legs and glared spectacularly. He demanded, “What in the name of Merlin is going on, Dumbledore? Where is my goddaughter? I want my questions answered.”

Albus held up a palm and calmly said, “She is being cared for by the best. I will take you to her, but I can’t at this time. She was severely injured and, as far as I have seen, she will likely need several days to recover. Perhaps, even several weeks.”

_“Weeks?”_ Sirius repeated in frustration, “Explain this.”

Albus sat himself behind his desk while Minerva stood ram-rod straight near his left. Remus was slumped in a chair with worry and exhaustion written all over his face. He muttered, “Sit down, Sirius. Let the man explain himself.”

Grumbling, Sirius threw himself into the only available chair and stared with dark dagger eyes. There was a beat of silence before Albus slowly explained, “I divulged information to Holly for reasons in which I cannot tell any of you. She swore to secrecy until further notice. Unfortunately, I found myself dealing with a situation that took my attention away from Holly.”

“What situation?” Sirius snapped heatedly, “She should be a priority at all times.”

Albus stared unblinkingly at the wild man for a long moment. He said, “I am aware that you are upset, Sirius, but I must ask you to allow me to finish speaking. I daresay it is within your right to accuse me and feel negativity because Holly was under my care when she was hurt, but I can assure you that this was not done purposely. I had no idea what Holly was doing.”

Remus put a straining hand on Sirius’s shoulder and said, “Continue, sir.”

Albus nodded once and explained, “I was attending to a private situation which will later be revealed to you all. By the time I returned to the castle, Holly was gone. At first, I did not realize she was gone. Miss Granger rushed with haste to find Severus and informed him of the predicament. Severus, being fully aware of the dangerous situation at hand, sent a message by Patronus and went directly to Holly’s aid. He saved her life as well as the lives of both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.”

“Where were they?” Sirius huffed, “Why did Hermione go to that git instead of you? What were they doing? Where is Holly now?”

Albus gave a wan smile and answered, “She is resting and being tended to here within the castle. Holly, as brave as she is, took it upon herself to lead a mission based on information I have given her when she couldn’t find me. She was attacked and nearly killed while attempting to aid Ron. To my knowledge, Hermione was somehow separated from the two and rushed to retrieve help.”

Remus cursed lowly under his breath while Sirius snarled, “Who attacked her?”

Albus quietly said, “Inferi.”

He heard Minerva gasp quietly before Sirius gaped, “What did you say?”

Albus gravely said, “Tom Riddle is not afraid to twist nature until it is nearly unrecognizable. Holly was not aware of the trap set and was attacked.”

Remus put his hands against his face and groaned, “How did she survive this?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Albus replied, “I have spoken to Ron briefly, but he is now sound asleep in the hospital wing. I am under strict orders from Poppy not to bother her patient. However, what I have seen in the last few hours is enlightening. I would likely be safe in saying that Severus saved, and is still maintaining, Holly’s life.”

Abruptly, Sirius jumped up from the chair and demanded, “Is she with that bat right now? Take me to her, Albus.”

Albus stood up slowly and quietly said, “Your hatred gets you nowhere, Sirius. I cannot bring either of you to see Holly at this time.”

_"Why not?”_ Sirius demanded in outrage and exasperation.

“Holly has just been touched with severely Dark magic and there is none more knowledgeable and diligent enough to heal her than Severus.” Albus replied with a sorrowful tone, “The man has saved your goddaughter numerous times. One would think that you should be grateful to him, Sirius, despite your hate.”

Sirius snorted crudely and ran a hand through his wildly handsome black hair. He stated, “You still haven’t explained _why_ we can’t see her.”

Albus said, “Severus came to the castle in haste. Holly was slipping away swiftly, so Severus took immediate action and used valuable potions that were within his private quarters. He is a private man and refuses people to know the entrance to his living area within the castle.”

Remus’s hunched over figure slowly straightened as his brown eyes flickered with curiosity and suspicion. Sirius cursed loudly before saying, “She is with him in his _living quarters?”_

Remus quietly said, “Sirius…”

Sirius sighed heavily and sat on the chair once more. Remus asked, “When will we be able to see her? If she is this close to…to…”

“My dear boy,” Albus came around the side of his desk and touched each man on the shoulder. He said, “Severus would never allow Holly to die. Do you believe I would stand here, keeping you from her, if the situation was truly so bleak?”

Remus nodded and shut his eyes. He murmured, “Of course not…”

Albus gently said, “It would be unwise to move her right now, but Severus has assured me that she is on the mend. He told me she would wake soon, but likely be unable to accurately move her body for many days. You see, her injuries are extensive. Particularly concerning are her back, throat, and hands.”

“What injuries does she have?” Sirius demanded in a rough voice.

Albus explained quietly, “I do not know the extent of her injuries as well as Severus, but I did my own diagnostic to ensure Holly’s stability. Her broken bones were mending and Severus was attending to the wounds on her back.”

Sirius hotly asked, “What are we to do while we wait around for Princess Snape to bring her out of his damn dungeons?”

Albus gave a smile, but it was rather grave. He replied, “I have a mission for you, Remus, although I would not wish you to go alone. I doubt Sirius will agree with this plan, but if you two gentlemen are willing to discuss it…”


	41. Chapter Forty One

The first taste of life that Holly experienced was ice-cold hands ripping hot strips of skin away from her shoulders and back. She was screaming. She was barely breathing. Or she was breathing too much. The water lapped greedily, attempting to suck her down to Hell. She was screaming and her throat was burning piercingly. Her body was frozen and heavy. Too heavy. When her eyes flew open, she saw blurs of color that she couldn’t decipher. She choked, gasping desperately and clawing at her throat in a mad attempt to breathe. Just breathe.

Severus came briskly down his narrowed corridor and spoke firmly, “Stop this, Holly. Stop moving.”

He felt a seedling of grim hesitation, but he forced himself not to falter. He bent down, gripping her wrists as she continued to screech and claw at her throat. There was a moment where he used more physical force than he wanted to as he put his knee against her thrashing legs. His voice was pitched deep as he called out, “You are safe. You are safe now, Holly.”

He felt a trickle of unease as he watched her eyes roll about madly, showcasing the white and nearly none of her beautiful green irises. Still holding her wrists tightly, he pulled his wand from his side cloak-pocket and murmured, “ _Petrificus Totalus.”_

Instantly, the girl ceased all movements. He released her frozen wrists and watched as her wide eyes stared at him in a maddening range of emotions. He met her gaze straight on and soaked in her image. She was terrified. The scent of terror was flowing off of her in waves. Her long ebony hair was plastered to the sides of her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were bloodshot, which was enough to call forth primal protective urges from deep within him. Severus waited a moment longer and watched with rapid attention as the animalistic terror faded away.

He whispered an incantation and then Holly’s frozen body slumped against the bed in exhaustion. Severus watched as her chest rose and dropped. He felt his own body relax by the tiniest degree. She opened her mouth, made a choking sound, and winced. A tear squeezed out from her right eye and trailed down her bruised cheek.

Severus reached forward and gently touched the tip of his wand against her face. He met her eyes before murmuring, _“Episkey.”_

Slowly, the bruise shrunk itself until her pale cheek was unblemished once more. He watched as she licked cracked lips before opening her mouth. Instantly, she shut her mouth and winced as she swallowed noisily.

“Do not talk,” He instructed quietly, “You have internal bruising in your throat. It will take numerous healing sessions before you will speak without pain.”

She blinked and Severus felt internal relief to see the clouded look of horror leaving her eyes. There was an unease, different from any other he had ever felt, and he knew the feeling was because of _her._ Because of Holly. Because she was hurt. And he had failed to adequately protect her.

He stood up and went to the nearby table. Holly turned her head the slightest, but the pain was still immediate and sharp. She gasped and choked on blinding pain as it radiated from her chest to her jaw. Severus turned abruptly and knelt at her bedside with a clear cup of water. He whispered, “This will hurt, but it must be done.”

Carefully, he levitated her into a sitting position and briskly conjured many pillows. He put them behind her back and said, “Your back is covered in lacerations. You will feel great discomfort when you move. Stay in the position I put you in.”

When he gently set his palm in between her shoulder blades, he cursed and she winced. He muttered, “Your thrashing has ripped open what little skin reconstruction I managed to accomplish last night.”

He sighed quietly before leaning over and saying, “You will drink slowly. You will experience extreme discomfort, but you must take in fluids to counterbalance the amount of potions you have ingested in the last twenty-four hours.”

She tilted her head and winced uncontrollably. He brought the cup to her bottom lip with exaggerated slowness and intently watched as Holly parted her lips and took in a sip. A second passed before she swallowed and coughed, which caused her to struggle and gasp. Severus reached for her hands just a moment before she managed to touch her throat. He spoke firmly, “You must not touch your throat.”

She nodded once more before slowly parting her lips. She looked much like a fish out of water, which made his thin lips twitch with amused affection for just a moment. He pushed the feeling away and put the cup to her lips. It took several tries and many painful coughs from Holly before they both found a rhythm that worked. Only after she had successfully drank an entire cup did he allow her to stop. He said, “I must perform another healing session. I will levitate you until you are lying on your stomach. Then, I will work on your back.”

He waited with hands at his sides. She nodded once and he raised his wand, flicking it languidly until he had gradually lied her back upon his bed. His face stayed expressionless and his movements stayed smooth as he shut his eyes and began to chant. He focused as pointedly as he could and ran his wand in complex patterns just inches from her mutilated skin. Time became irrelevant to him. His knees were aching and his throat was dry from the steady stream of syllables tumbling from his lips, but he did not stop.

When he was sure he had done all he could with his personal healing spells, Severus stood up on creaky knees and flicked his wand toward the table. A murky orange vial zoomed across the room at a swift speed. Severus reached up and snatched it from the air with long, nimble fingers. He warned, “I will levitate you once more.”

When he received no movement, he frowned and leaned forward to get a better look at her face, which was halfway hidden beneath a pillow. She was breathing evenly and her hair was thrown about in a hazardous mess. She was asleep.

Swallowing heavily, Severus levitated her as smoothly as possible. When the full weight of her body was once more on her torn back, she winced in her sleep and let out a thready whimper. Severus leaned down, felt her forehead and cast a cooling charm on her body. He pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead and murmured, “I won’t be going anywhere, Holly.”

* * *

It was several hours more of continuous feverish nightmares and wretched screams before Holly finally became alert. She was panting heavily as salty sweat dripped down her temples and pooled at her lower back, successfully making the slices in her back ache even more. Her breath caught in her throat and burned as she blindly groped for him. She couldn’t smell him or see him, but she _knew_ he was there.

“Snape…” She rasped brokenly, “D-Don’t leave.”

She felt a wet cloth brush against her forehead and inhaled deeply, completely ignoring the burn inside her throat, so she could concentrate on the smell of oceans and forests. His deep voice washed over her broken body like a cooling balm as he whispered, “I am here. Stay still now or you will damage yourself beyond repair.”

Each breath felt like sharp razors digging into her throat and her hands felt like balloons, full of air and incapable of specific direction. She attempted to swallow and let out a painful moan instead. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, Holly rolled her head in the general direction of Severus’s voice. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy, but she forced them open and blinked as tears dripped down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but the sharp pain was too much. Snapping her jaw shut, she reached out a hand and watched as it flopped closely to his arm. She watched, barely capable of breathing, as Severus softly ran his hands and wand over her chest and stomach. He was murmuring quiet words in a language she had never heard.

Seconds passed like hours before he stood up straight and tall and impossibly dark. Underneath the haze of fever and pain, Holly simply wanted to look Severus in the eyes. She wanted to see through those dark, mysterious doors because they were the only thing left to bring her peace. She attempted to move her head at the correct angle, but sudden stabbing pain had her choking on air. She heard that honey-coated voice whisper a sharp oath, which thoroughly shocked her. Rarely, had she heard him curse and never had she heard him say such an undignified word. She felt her body rise slowly into the air and the blinding pain eased enough so that she now fully focused on her faint amusement at hearing Severus use such horrible language. 

At first, she was unsure why he had levitated her body, but once she felt a pleasantly tingling sensation along her mangled back she no longer cared why she was floating. She couldn’t get her limp hands to wipe away the hot tears on her face, so she quit trying to. Instead, she let her head flop to the side and soaked in his graceful movements while he mixed a substance in a cauldron nearby. He returned moments later and paused just long enough for black eyes to meet green. He spoke quietly, “I have healed your spinal injury. However, most of the lacerations were bone-deep.”

_Not good,_ Holly found herself dimly thinking before she forced her head to turn in the direction of her right hand. It lay limp and swollen with extremely red skin. Quite suddenly, she felt her vision fading as she heard the echo of _crunching_ sounds. Her eyes squeezed shut and she flinched as the sound of her own piercing screams filled her mind. There was a flash of deep black and the lingering taste of salty water in her mouth. For an extended moment, she could not breathe.

When her ears finally stopped ringing and her screams stopped echoing, she felt Severus’s strong presence everywhere. His long, thin fingers were softly touching her head and his chest was just mere inches from her face. He was calmly saying, “You are safe with me, Holly. You must calm yourself. You are not in that cave anymore.”

Nothing else could be heard except the harsh, rasping sounds of Holly’s breathing. It took many minutes before Severus managed to calm her. He kept one hand lightly lying against her upper shoulder while he used the other to apply a cool liquid to her right hand. She felt a slight burn, in which she flinched, before her hand became wonderfully numb. He applied this liquid to her other hand before capping the bottle and setting it on the nearby table. He flicked his wand and a tray came closer until it was hovering by Holly’s bedside. She watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Severus poured a clear liquid into a cup and added a pinch of green herbs. 

He turned, levitated her with a quick movement and quietly instructed, “You must drink this no matter how difficult it is.”

This attempt of getting liquid down Holly’s throat went about the same as the first attempt had. Badly. She coughed and gasped and choked. Hot tears coursed down her eyes and razors sliced viciously at her throat. She managed to put most of the first cup on the bed or herself. Severus never once yelled at her.

He held up a spoonful of liquid and said, “Try again.”

She parted her dry lips just a fraction of an inch and Severus worked carefully to slip the metal spoon into her mouth. He tipped the utensil at the slightest angle and watched with pointed attention as Holly swallowed and nearly convulsed. He felt his chest tighten as tears flowed freely down her face and her eyes shined like polished jewels. Her cheeks were flushed and her ebony hair was like dewy satin. Despite his heart’s rejection at the sight of her suffering, he fully believed she was unbelievably beautiful when she cried.

He brought the spoon to her lips once more and made sure she drank half a cupful before he set the cup aside. He said, “That is enough for now. That mixture will work as a shield and coat the inside of your throat.”

He stood and she watched through blurry vision as he placed multiple ingredients in a bowl. Seconds ticked by as he murmured a quiet spell before the bowl lit up with a single flame. After a moment, she smelled a curious and foreign scent. Her eyes grew even heavier as he came to her side once more. He softly pushed the sweaty hair out of her face before placing a wet cloth on her forehead. 

He instructed, “Breathe deeply and rest, Holly. I will not leave you.”


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Holly remembered odd images of Severus and nothing but darkness until the next time she woke. Her head ached in time with the beat of her heart and her back felt as if she were lying on a bed of hot coals. She pressed her lips together tightly to keep from crying out because she knew the pain would increase if she used her vocals. She took shaky, shallow breaths until the burning sensation lessened. She began to mentally count the number of charms she knew in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. She had only counted nine charms by the time she heard voices nearby.

The first voice said, “She seems worse off than even you imagined, Severus.”

“She is healing.” A dangerous voice replied. Deep. Dark. Velvet wrapped blades. Severus continued, “The bones in her hands are completely healed as is her spinal injury. Another twelve hours and the lacerations will no longer be as severe.”

“I trust your judgment, Severus.” A gentle voice replied, “I fear for her just as you do, my boy. I wish only for updates and to know if I can be of assistance.”

When her groggy mind recognized the familiar voice she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. There was a flash of slick rock behind her eyelids and the taste of salty water in her mouth before Holly croaked quietly, “Dumbledore.”

She heard the quiet footsteps of both men, but smelt Severus before she felt his presence. Ocean and forest. He quietly said, “Do not speak or you will cause yourself unnecessary agony. I’m going to levitate you, so you may drink.”

She was breathing harshly as her lungs burned by the time Severus had her into a sitting position. She blinked rapidly before both men came into view. Severus was graceful and dark as he always was. Dumbledore stood with wise, blue eyes and lilac robes just as he usually did. They were the same, yet everything was different. Startling flashes of red hair and Hermione’s high-pitched voice entered Holly’s mind. Her heart was pounding and her head felt as if it was cracking apart as she croaked, “R-Ron…H…Her…”

“Your friends are fine, child.” Dumbledore stepped forward and offered a smile that didn’t meet his blue eyes. “They are safely attending class. Hermione has graciously decided to take notes for you while you are incapable of doing so.”

She felt a large part of tension release from her chest. Her heartbeat slowed somewhat as she swallowed, winced, and mumbled, “Lock...et…”

Severus paused for a moment before continuing to stir the mixture in his cauldron. Dumbledore nodded and said, “It is heavily guarded in my office until further notice. Once you are healed, we will discuss our next steps.”

Holly nodded slowly, but was suddenly and thoroughly distracted as Severus took long strides to her side. He faced her and she watched the extreme irritation flare in his eyes before his face smoothed over. He scooped the watery liquid out of the cup and whispered, “This time should not be as painful as the last.”

She sipped obediently and tried her best not to cry, although hot tears still leaked from the corner of her eyes. She blinked rapidly and her head wobbled unsteadily. Severus gripped the cup in one hand and slowly slipped his hand beneath her head and cradled her skull with a gentle, wide sweep of his palm. Holly blinked and she felt her cheeks burn dizzily with embarrassment. He murmured, “This stew broth has healing properties. It is warm, so be cautious.”

Holly took the first spoonful with exaggerated slowness and winced, nearly choking at the strong flavor. Severus’s quiet voice floated over and around her, seeming to settle somewhere inside her chest and take root. He said, “Your throat will be numb by now. I doubt you will even taste with the strength of the numbing agents I have added.”

He held up another spoonful. She blinked until her watery vision cleared and then she found herself captured as usual by his black stare. Quickly, she forced herself to drop her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting until he softly pushed the spoon across her tongue. Many minutes passed before she noticed Dumbledore walking out of the room. His whispered words went unheard by Holly because the broth was making her eyes droopy. She could still feel Severus’s wide palm as he held her head gently. She pried her eyes open, intent on seeing him again.

His thumb rubbed across her cheek before he quietly said, “Rest now. I will be here when you wake.”

Those words kept her safe, although not for long. She woke with a start, covered in cold sweat and shivering, some hours later. Completely disoriented, Holly took gasping breaths that burned a path of fire down her throat and into her lungs. She clutched desperately at her chest and fought off the spiraling images of her nightmare for a long moment. She blinked as sweat ran down her forehead before letting out a choked noise.

_Severus. Where was Severus?_

She let out another choking sound and then she heard his quiet footsteps to her left. She swung her neck around, wincing at the pain attacking her from various angles. It was dark in the room, but she could feel the damp cloth beneath her that told her she was on a bed. She could see _him_ and that was the most important thing. He was wearing his billowing cloak of midnight and his usual stern expression. 

He was tall, so tall. She blinked and was trying to crane her neck upward right before he dropped to his knees beside her. His black eyes glittered sharply in the night as he pulled a vial out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it over.

It tasted of sweet nectar and felt like a burst of lightening in her chest. She gasped in surprise and looked at him with wide, green eyes. He felt like smirking, but refrained from doing so. He murmured, “That potion is brimming with minerals and energy, but you need a bath before I can work on your lacerations.”

She felt the heat creeping up her neck and was mortified as she tried to discreetly smell her underarms. This time, Severus felt his lips twitch up just a bit as he said, “I will walk you to the bathroom. I have already called house-elves to aid you.”

He stood up and towered over her before instructing, “Put your arms around my shoulders and I will hoist you up.”

She blinked, burning with even more embarrassment. Shaking her head, she scooted closer to the edge of the bed and slowly slipped her legs to the floor. The sharp intake of breath alerted Severus. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and wordlessly waved it in a simple pattern. Instantly, a dim path of orange light glowed across the stone floor. Delighted, Holly placed her bare feet on the floor once more. The bright smile that lit up her face had Severus’s heart skipping a beat. He felt his lips twitch once more in what he hoped was a decent smile of his own.

He watched the wonder and cautious joy fill her emerald eyes before she slowly stood up. Her legs were shaky and her arms trembled, but her lips were pressed into a firm line. He sighed quietly and held out both hands, palm upwards. She frowned and stared intently at him for a full minute before reaching up and clasping their hands together. Both followed the warm, orange path down the hallway in silence. Severus walked backward slowly, sharp eyes watching for any sign that this exercise was too much for Holly’s body.

He could see and feel her trembling, but her sweaty face was one of complete determination. Her eyes, when they did glance up to meet his own, were gleaming with so many emotions he wondered how she did not explode. Her breath grew increasingly harsher until they were halfway down the narrow hallway. Severus halted, mind made up, and squeezed gently on her clammy palms. She blinked rapidly, looking up and around as if she were very confused.

Severus whispered, “You are pushing yourself too far. I will carry you the rest of the way. Tell me immediately if I hurt you.”

There was an extended moment of silence where she did not let go of his hands. She was trembling and warm and alive. Her hair was a tangled and greasy mess. Her face was unhealthily pale and sweaty. Her body was weak and shaking, but her eyes were startlingly green. The color of sturdy trees in the spring time. Full of heat and life. In that moment, Severus knew that his existence could no longer be simply dedicated to saving her from Lord Voldemort. 

No, he could not rest unless he was with her. That unexplainable and desperately unnamed feeling finally made sense to him. He wanted to ensure that her life was a happy and fulfilled one. More than that, he wanted to be the reason she smiled. The reason she laughed. He didn’t think he could be without her in his life any longer. Yet he knew he should leave her for another man of more worth.

He swept her into his arms as gingerly as he could, but she still squeezed her eyes shut. He offered a quiet apology and saw her clear look of confusion. He felt a wave of shame and deeply wondered if he had never apologized to her before. He certainly had inside of his own mind, but he doubted she would have ever expected the dark Potions Master to apologize about anything.

He toed the bathroom door open with his booted foot and gently set Holly on her tiny feet. He paused for only a second when he realized her toes were painted a deep red. A Gryffindor. Always a Gryffindor.

He glanced at two house-elves standing alert and ram-rod straight. He did not know the female’s name, but knew the worried little male to be the annoying creature called Dobby. He stared pointedly at Dobby and coldly stated, “If any harm comes to her while she is in this bathroom, you will wish you were dead.”

The elf’s tennis-ball eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

Severus nodded curtly and glanced at Holly’s trembling frame. His voice lacked any aggression as he said, “I will be right outside the door if you have need of me.”

He shut the wooden door with a quick snap and waited impatiently as the elves tended to Holly. He heard the occasional high-pitched voice from the elves, but neither sounded in distress. There were several splashes and one tired, quiet laugh from Holly. Eventually, Dobby stuck his head out of the bathroom and squeaked, “Holly is clean and decent now, sir.”

Severus entered the room and immediately stopped. He blinked and raised a single eyebrow before dryly stating, “Did the three of you decide my walls were in need of a good scrubbing?”

Water was covering every inch of the stone floor and hefty walls. He was not surprised when he noted the smudges of toothpaste next to a new toothbrush he had demanded the house-elves bring along earlier in the night. The female house elf looked ashamed and greatly worried. Holly looked sheepish, but he could see the merriment dancing in her eyes. And that was enough reason for Severus to ignore his irritation at the evasion of his privacy and use of his personal rooms.

He said, “I expect this to be cleaned up.”

“Oh, yes sir.” Dobby hopped up and down, “Yes, Professor Snape, sir. Winky and I will clean good, good, sir.”

Later in the evening, he had Holly on a fresh set of bed linens. She was having difficulty sitting up, so he held the majority of her weight by her shoulders and worked on healing the last few lacerations on her now bare back. He thoroughly ignored the smooth feeling of her skin, so focused was he on ending her discomfort. His throat felt raw by the time he had finished chanting, so he lowered her t-shirt and gulped down a cup of water before bringing a second cup to Holly.

She had eased herself into a lying position and was now glancing curiously around the room. She croaked, “Is…this…yo…” She coughed horribly and the only sign of worry from Severus was a flashing emotion in his dark eyes.

He held out the cup and watched as she halfway sat up and drank deeply. Minutes passed before he quietly said, “This is my personal quarters. You were quite injured and I believe Madam Pomfrey would not have been able to aid you as efficiently or as quickly as I have.”

He watched sharply as she blinked before slowly lowering herself. He saw the relieved expression play across her face as she sunk into a mound of soft pillows. He stated, “You must rest. When you wake, I will call to Headmaster Dumbledore and we will discuss moving you into the Hospital Wing.”

He moved toward the small kitchenette and began to rifle through his personal stock of tea when he heard Holly’s croaking voice. He felt a flash of irritation, but it was drowned out by worry as he swiftly made his way to her bedside. Her eyes were bright, despite the heaviness of her eyelids. She mumbled brokenly, “St…Stay…please…Stay.”

A curious warmth burst through his chest. It was familiar, yet achingly painful and happy in equal measures. He reached out, touched the crown of her head and said, “I will not leave my quarters until you do, Holly.”


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Nearly three days more passed by with this pattern. Holly would wake with jolting panic and fight restlessly with sleep, silently conveying that she did not want Severus to leave her side. Nervous and observant green glances let him know that she was worried he would leave her alone. The mere thought of _why_ she was scared to be alone was enough to make his hands shake with repressed rage. Albus had finally insisted on Holly being brought to the Hospital Wing, so by day five Severus had little choice in the matter.

He contemplated arguing with the old man, but decided Holly’s friends, and likely the entire school, were anxious and too curious about Holly’s sudden disappearances from social activities. Severus was not surprised when he found numerous curious expressions and whispering centered around his own five day disappearances. Now, he was regretting not resurfacing from his chambers and eating an evening meal in the Great Hall once or twice. He should have taught a few of his classes in between checking on Holly’s condition instead of letting Dumbledore take his place. Even dunderhead students would notice the monstrous Potions Master missing class for numerous periods.

Severus let out a quiet sigh while walking toward the Hospital Wing. It was well past students’ curfew, but he could see Flitwick patrolling just down the next corridor. He skirted by silently and without detection. The doors to the Wing were wide open now and he could just see the flickering light of orange flames. When he entered the room his footfalls became softer and softer. He stuck to the shadows slinking along the wall and watched.

The Hospital Wing was extremely long and fairly wide with fifteen beds lining each side, both left and right. Holly had been hidden behind a portable set of curtains during the daylight hours, which was a measure that Severus found ridiculous. Students had made a point to track up and down this particular corridor in hopes of glimpsing the famous Girl Who Lived. Poppy thought hiding Holly was a preferable idea, but Severus knew better.

Holly didn’t want to be hidden. He could tell by the sorrow in her eyes every evening that he came to her bedside to inspect her healing rate. He wasn’t completely certain, but he thought she wished to be back in Gryffindor Common Room with her friends. Weasley and Granger. He had a brief moment of admiration for the both of them. They had stood brave and true in the face of catastrophe. In exasperation, he realized Holly’s best friends were just as foolish as she was.

And he respected them both even if they didn’t know it. Nonetheless, Ronald Weasley was still one of the biggest dunderheads he had ever known.

He heard a yelp of pain and jolted into action. He was halfway across the room before his mind realized he had even moved. His voice was as cold as ice as he said, “I can handle her examination from here, Poppy.”

The older woman’s hands froze. She turned and eyed Severus for a long moment before slowly handing him a thick pile of gauze. Without a word, she crossed the Wing and closed herself inside her office. 

Severus took his time before meeting those emerald eyes. He gestured with his hand while never breaking eye contact. He felt a stirring deep inside himself, one that he was not at all comfortable with, when he realized his stare always seemed to put Holly into a chaotic daze. It took an extended moment before she slowly held out her hand. Severus pressed his lips into a thin line while wrapping up her swollen fingers.

He spoke evenly despite his anger. “What has happened to your fingers?”

Her voice was slow and raspy as she said, “I was practicing with my wand today.”

When his stare turned hard, Holly bit her bottom lip and mumbled, “I have to or I will fail my Charms exam at the end of the year.”

He quietly said, “You will not have to worry about your exams if you end up with only one arm.”

She swallowed and winced before whispering, “I have missed a week of school. I’m behind in everything and my marks are dropping fast.”

He set her bandaged hand on the edge of the bed before meeting her eyes once again. She was biting fitfully at her bottom lip and he had a fleeting moment of lust, in which he saw a lightning flash of their one and only kiss, before he stood up and paced the length of her bed.

He asked, “Which classes are causing the most difficulty?”  
“Mostly Transfigurations and Charms, but I’m going to fail your class without a doubt.”

His head turned sharply and he demanded, “What makes you say that?”

Holly shrugged her shoulders, winced heavily and mumbled too lowly for him to hear. He snapped, “Speak up.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he sighed and abruptly sat in the chair by her bedside. He said, “Do not speak if your throat is causing abundant pain.”

She shook her head and he was very nearly mesmerized by the movement. He forced his eyes away from her slender neck and silky hair. He focused on her jeweled eyes while she whispered, “The Potions are too advanced for me. Hermione has spent hours tutoring me after each class.”

Severus said, “I will offer further tutoring for you. During the summer, if you wish, and perhaps on weekend afternoons during term.”

Holly blinked repeatedly before slowly nodding her acceptance. They silently stared at one another and he could feel the pressure building in his chest. As time stretched on, neither looked away. The silence was deafening as if screaming at him to open his mouth and simply _speak to her._ He had weighed options carefully and endlessly for the past week. Hell, for the past fortnight. Possibly even the past year. He did not know what was right, but he did know what _felt_ right.

“Holly…” His voice was deep and quiet, “I need you to realize how badly…”

He took a deep breath, refusing to release his gaze from hers. He said, “I was far more worried than I ever thought I could have been when Miss Granger came running into my office.”

The words fell from his lips quietly and they sounded like a desperate confession to Holly’s awestruck ears. “I have lied to you. I have watched you grow and I disliked you for reasons I would be ashamed to admit. I did not expect for my dislike to grow into feelings such as the ones I harbor now. There is a plethora of things I have done for the greater good of this world, but I refuse to take the higher road this time.”

There was a single pause as Holly maneuvered slightly and stretched out her hand slowly. Inch by inch, she reached for his hand. He did not move when she intertwined their fingers together. He saw her wince at the pain in her swollen digits, but still maintained a light hold. He said, “I am a selfish man. I am not an easy man or an annoyingly happy one. You must know this.”

“I don’t care.” Her voice was croaky and her tone was defiant.

He felt his lips twitch and his heart pound as he stated, “I am a Slytherin. I fight underhanded to get what I please. I am mean and cruel when needed. You hate this about me.”

She shook her head before squeezing his hand. He watched sweat bead on her forehead from the pain of such an action. She whispered, “You are brave. You do what you have to. The cruelty is…just an act of unhappiness.”

His throat felt dry as his mind echoed one word. _Brave, brave, brave._ He said, “This will not change. I am old and set into my ways. I am an ill-tempered man.”

He could feel the tremble in her swollen fingers as she looked at him and asked, “Are you telling me this because you’re going to…leave me?”

He felt as if he couldn’t breathe as he abruptly said, “No. I will not leave you.”

He watched as her expression melted into one of determination before she slowly asked, “What if I told you I wanted you still…?”

Severus took a shallow breath, never breaking his gaze from hers. “Then, you could have me.”

The slow pumping of Holly’s heart allowed warmth to flood through her entire body. She had to suck in a deep breath through her mouth and let it out slowly. There was an extended moment where she was so dizzy that the room spun in blurs of color. She heard a deep whisper of her name and felt heat strike through her body. His voice brought clarity.

She blinked and the room came back into focus. She stared at his ebony eyes before a soft smile spread across her face. She felt the tears come as unstoppable as a hurricane. They were few, but they were strong and raw. She felt him move and then felt his thumb wiping gently across her cheeks.

Her eyes were closed now and she savored the touch of his skin to her own. She felt her head touch the softness of the pillows. He whispered, “I will be back at dinner time tomorrow. Do not worry; I am here.”

She drifted into sleep like an innocent child would in the arms of its mother.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Holly figured she was a bit too excited about the night-time walk to Professor Dumbledore’s office. She was walking at a much slower pace than usual and had to stop at the end of every corridor to suck in great, gasping breaths. She could deal with her weak lungs and her wheezy coughs, but she disliked the silent escorts beside her. Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath, “Ridiculous exertion…Getting old, he is…Don’t know what Dumbledore is thinking…”

Severus was nearby, quiet and nearly blending in with the shadows. She wasn’t sure how she should feel around him, but the nervous churning in her gut made her both excited and embarrassed. Her embarrassment was tenfold due to her echoing coughs. When Madam Pomfrey offered an arm for support, Holly waved her away and muttered, “I can do it myself.”

  
She struggled through and managed to finally make it to the majestic statue. Severus stepped forward, brushed her elbow to steady her stance, and murmured words too soft for anybody else to hear. The statue sprung aside and he motioned soundlessly at Holly. She stepped forward and locked her knees in place while spots danced within her eye sight. Faintly, she heard Severus dismiss Madam Pomfrey and then they were alone for the first time since his confession the night before.

Holly took a slow breath through her nose, but it did little to steady her shaky stance. She felt the stone steps begin their long ascent, but she was sure the dizziness she felt was from Severus’s close proximity and not the spinning stairs. Still, she felt much better once they stepped into Dumbledore’s office. She took an unsure step forward and nearly fell, but a firm grip on her left arm steadied her once more.

She gave a strangled nod without meeting Severus’s dark eyes. She nearly sighed with relief when she heard Dumbledore’s kind voice greet them. “Hello, my dear. And Severus. Please, take a seat. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you awake and alert.”

Holly stumbled forward and plopped into the big, squishy chair beside Dumbledore’s grand desk. Those twinkling blue eyes and kind smile eased a tightness in Holly’s chest that she hadn’t even noticed before now. Dumbledore held out a jar and offered lemon drops, which Holly took out of politeness. She sucked on the sour candy and made a funny expression, which made Dumbledore let out a sparkling laugh. 

He stated, “I have been told lemon drops are an acquired taste.”

He turned his blue eyes to Severus and asked numerous questions about Holly’s health. She tuned in and out of that boring conversation, mostly sucking on her lemon drop and catching her breath. Several minutes passed before Holly heard a statement that caught her full attention.

“If you could, Severus,” Dumbledore said, “Allow me a few moments to discuss private matters with young Holly.”

Holly’s head snapped toward Severus and she watched with attentive eyes. The man wore no expression, but his lips tightened at the corners by the smallest degree. His dark eyes remained as fathomless as usual, but his sharp chin went up by just half an inch. He was annoyed, of that Holly was sure. He met and held her eyes for an extended moment before he curtly nodded and strode from the room. The familiar sound of his billowing robes made her smile slightly.

She looked back and felt a jolt of something unexplainable. This was an elusive feeling that usually came when she was in the presence of Albus Dumbledore. It wasn’t quite comfortable, but neither was it an uncomfortable feeling. It was like staring into the eyes of the one person you never wanted to disappoint and knowing that you would inevitably disappoint him anyway. Holly wondered if other kids felt the same warmth with the ones they didn’t want to disappoint. She also wondered if they felt the same amount of cold creeping up their backs when they looked around and realized those disappointments were coming forward faster and faster.

She gulped and broke the long pause by saying, “The locket is a horcrux, right, sir? It is what we are after?”

The older wizard offered a brief smile before saying, “It is, my child. You did magnificently.”

Weight slipped off of her shoulders and she felt her sore body relax. She felt grim satisfaction as she asked, “Have you destroyed it, sir?”

Dumbledore shook his head and said, “It will be taken care of in time.”

Holly blinked, digested the information and suddenly remembered a fleeting and blurry memory. She gasped and said, “Sir! A cup. Voldemort made a golden cup into a horcrux.”

The man’s eyes were sharp and at odds with his calm voice as he asked, “Do you know where it is, Holly?”

She shook her head quickly and rambled excitedly, “The vision was too quick, but I remember his hand around the cup. It was a golden chalice of sorts.”

“A chalice, you say?” Dumbledore whispered quietly to himself before saying, “May I ask when you had this vision?”

“The night that I went for the locket.” She replied, “You were gone and Voldemort might have felt me entering his mind, so I had to get to the locket.”

There was a long moment of silence before Dumbledore asked, “Do you believe he had access to your mind, my girl?”

Slowly, Holly shook her head. “No, sir. If he had known, he would have gone to the cave instantly, right? He would have gone straight for the locket. To protect it.”

Dumbledore nodded and said, “You have done very well, Holly. However, I must ask you not to put yourself into harm’s way again. If you have any pain in your scar, if there are any situations that occur, I give you full permission to find me immediately without need of informing my faculty.”

Holly nodded once more.

Dumbledore’s blue eyes were as steady as an iron-clad mountain. His lips turned up into a gentle smile as he said, “I am afraid I must ask even more of you than before.”

Holly sat up straighter in her chair. Her breathing was no longer labored and she felt steadier knowing that progress was being made.

She asked, “What do you need, sir?”

“I wish to keep our hunt for horcruxes a necessary secret from Severus.”

Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She swallowed silently.

Dumbledore slowly explained, “This is war, my girl, and I have full confidence that we can end this if you are on our side. You are linked to Tom through the scar on your forehead. He marked you as his equal that fateful night in October. You have thwarted him and lived to tell about it unlike all others. Because of this, I believe you are the best chance we have at destroying horcruxes and Voldemort himself. Severus is important to this war and has always been on my side, but he has become profoundly protective of you. If he were to know that you and I were in search of such Dark Magic, he would use whatever means necessary to make sure you remained safe.”

Dumbledore gave Holly a look that shot straight through her before quietly saying, “He would even combat his magic against my own to guarantee your safety, if he felt that is what needed to be done.”

Holly let out a gasp and stuttered, “S-Sir, no. He wouldn’t do that.”

Dumbledore gave the strangest smile and softly said, “Ah, but he would, my girl. I know Severus much better, and for much longer, than you. He would die for you. He would kill for you. Think of the way he fought during the Battle of the Ministry. Think of every way he subtly kept you safe from Dolores Umbridge.”

Holly’s heart was hammering in her chest and the weight that had slipped away from her shoulders was back with full force. She felt a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead and she bent her head, allowing her eyes to stare blankly at the floor. She wanted to block Dumbledore’s voice out, but couldn’t move.

“Do you remember the fire while you were underwater in the cave?”

Holly felt dizzy as she nodded and crossed her arms over her stomach. The older wizard patiently explained, “That was Fiendfyre. It is an extremely powerful and unpredictable branch of Dark Magic. Most do not have a magical core strong enough to conjure Fiendfyre, much less control it. Severus is the only wizard I know of that has managed to successfully conjure Fiendfyre underwater.”

Holly slowly looked up and asked roughly, “Why are you telling me this, sir?”

Dumbledore’s face was oddly somber as he replied, “Severus protects what he cares for with a ferocity and loyalty beyond mortal men. You know this, my girl, and I am only here to remind you. I am here to help you see why it would be a danger to him, and to the outcome of this war, if he were to stop us from finding and destroying horcruxes.”

Holly nodded, but her head felt as if were hollow. She whispered, “I won’t tell him about this, sir. I will keep it a secret.”  
Dumbledore gave a wistful smile and said, “Good girl. Severus is under the impression that the locket is the only horcrux and I wish to keep it that way.”

Holly nodded once more before slowly climbing to her feet. Her heart was thudding painfully as she asked, “Are we done now, sir?”

“Yes, my girl.” Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled once more. He chuckled, “I daresay you are well enough to return to your classes starting tomorrow. I will inform your teachers that you are to be given extra time to walk to and from each classroom.”

Holly nodded blankly before leaving the office. It wasn’t until she was safely tucked into her bed in the Gryffindor dormitories that she realized Dumbledore’s last laugh hadn’t filled her with warmth as it usually did.

* * *

The next week passed in a surreal, yet painful way. Most of her time was taken up by stressful classroom adventures and challenging walks across the castle. Her evenings were spent analyzing unbelievable amounts of homework while spending Tuesday and Thursday observing D.A. meetings from the sidelines. The curious questions and jovial greetings were met with deaf ears. Holly couldn’t halt the ever-pressing questions regarding Voldemort. Every face she saw made hot tears sting the back of her eyelids. She couldn’t help but wonder how many people Voldemort would torture, enslave, and kill before he died. Could she really kill him? She didn’t see how.

The anxiety would increase to unmanageable levels by nightfall. She would toss and turn fitfully in bed. When she did finally fall asleep, she would wake in cold sweats. Half the time she felt bony fingers dragging her to a cold, watery grave. The other half of the time she stared into the eyes of pure evil and listened to its high-pitched laughter as green light took her last breath. Friday evening eventually came and Holly found herself sitting beside Hermione and Ron. Both were looking almost as tired as she was. Both were in better spirits, though, so she was glad for their sake.

“Try a bit of creamed potatoes, Holiday.” Ron scooped up a large heap and splattered it on Holly’s empty plate. She offered a tired smile and mindlessly spooned glops into her mouth. She was sipping on a glass of Pumpkin juice Hermione had poured for her when Hedwig came swooping down from the rafters. Holly felt a faint stirring of joy at seeing her beautiful snowy owl in flight. Fleetingly, Holly wondered how free it must feel to be a bird.

“Hey, Hedwig.” She murmured as the owl landed. She untied the letter from around the owl’s delicate leg and softly pet Hedwig’s tail feathers. She unrolled the parchment as Hedwig ate tiny bites of potatoes off of nearby plates. The letter was fairly short and smudged, but Holly felt the first ray of light shine through. The letter read: _Holly, we wished so badly to see you before we left. Dumbledore has assured us repeatedly that you are healing perfectly well. Of course, we want to hear all about this ridiculous adventure when we return. We have finished what was asked of us and are on the journey back. Unsafe to say more. With love. Snuffles and Moony._

The signatures on the letter were somehow the last in a very long line of building blocks. Holly abruptly stood and briskly made her way out of the Great Hall. She was just coming down the stone steps when hot tears began to fall. She inhaled, but her throat was tight and still healing; she let out a rough sob. With shaking hands, Holly folded the letter and carefully slipped it into the pocket of her robes. She wiped at the tears, but more only took their place. She walked blindly, unsure of where to go.

She rounded the corner, making her way out to a courtyard hardly used during the winter months. The first snow fall had happened two days before and a fine powder about an inch thick was lining all still objects. She crossed the courtyard and plopped down in a darkened corner. She took a breath of the crisp air and wiped at the stinging tears. 

Blinking rapidly, she looked up at the endlessly dark sky. The moon was just a sliver of silvery-white; she wondered how Remus had felt after the last full moon. What were he and Sirius doing? Why was it a secret? Were they safe wherever they were? What would happen to them if they weren’t safe?

She pulled her knees up to her chest and tucked her head as far underneath her cloak as she could. The sharp air bit and nipped at her as she sniffled quietly. Tears came fewer and fewer as she fought away swirling, silent questions. Sometime later, she heard the faint sound of echoing laughter and thudding footsteps. 

Still, she never moved. She had no desire to be surrounded by kids acting carefree. Laughing. Smiling and joking. Worrying about exams and marks. A day from now, a month from now, a year from now, they could all be dead. Would Voldemort spare the students of Hogwarts? The best of the magical future?

Choking on another sob, Holly squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She heard no noise for quite a while until she felt a sudden unease in her stomach. She took a deep breath, held it, and listened. Her folded hand slowly crept toward her pocketed wand. Inch by inch, she pulled her wand from underneath her robe. Her heart was thumping as she abruptly jumped up and harshly shouted, _“Reveal.”_

The shadows began to recede rapidly, but a flashing blue light deflected her spell. She held her ground, mouth halfway open in preparation to cast a defensive spell, yet all irritation fled when Severus stepped out of the shadows with a raised eyebrow. His black eyes raked across Holly’s figure in an intense way. Holly knew he was automatically calculating the situation. That was a very Severus thing to do.

She lowered her wand as he stated, “I see that Flitwick has managed to properly teach you a Revealing Charm.”

Holly felt awkward and entirely too aware of her tear-stained face. She pocketed her wand and mumbled, “I doubt my casting is all that great.”

“On the contrary…” Severus remarked quietly.

“I have managed to catch up on my Charms assignments.”

Severus took measured steps forward and asked, “Why are you sitting outside by yourself?”

She wondered if he was purposely not mentioning the tears in her eyes. She sniffled and mumbled, “I thought a little air would do me good.”

He tilted his head just slightly and said, “You have not been allowed to fly.”

Holly blinked. She muttered, “Uh, what?”

His face showed annoyance as he curtly explained, “Flying. You wish to fly.”

Holly blinked again and realized that he was right. In times of stress, flying was always her reliever. There was nothing that came as easily and as peacefully to her as flying on a broomstick. She glanced up at the night sky once more and watched stars shine brightly. She whispered, “Yes. I guess you are right.”

“Come with me, Miss-“ He stopped abruptly before repeating, “Come with me, Holly. I will do my best to allow a slower pace due to your injuries.”

No other thought crossed her mind except to follow him. Holly didn’t know much of anything, but she did know that if Severus told her to follow, she would follow. Always. She immediately noticed that he did shorten his long-legged stride to match her pace. The silence was comfortable, although Holly grew more and more curious as the minutes passed. The corridors were empty of students and chilly drafts were blowing through the ground-level of the castle. Severus raised his wand into the air as they finally came onto the open grounds. He waved and cast a wordless spell, but Holly saw no sparks, flames, lights, or lightening.

Frowning, she continued to follow him until they skirted across the lower grounds. It took another minute before she questioned, “Are we heading toward the Pitch?”

She swore she saw the slight twitch of his lips, as if he might smile, before she was distracted by a familiar whistling sound. She turned around and blinked as a broomstick came to a standstill, waist high, beside her. The broomstick was immaculately clean and sleek. A Firebolt. Her Firebolt. She turned to him and openly stared. The silence stretched onward until Severus raised an arm and gestured to the shadowy field behind him. 

He quietly said, “I give you permission to fly.”

Instinctively, Holly gripped the handle. She kept looking at him as she murmured, “What about…?”

“Your injuries are no longer grave.” He replied evenly, “A simple ride around a Quidditch Pitch will not cause any foreseeable problems.”

Her heart lunged in her chest as she slowly mounted the broom. Hovering inches above the grass, she gave him a smile. It was the first genuine smile he had seen on her face in a week. She glanced at the darkness above and below. She felt the coldness seeping into her bones.

“Will you stay?” She asked.

His deep voice was even and steadied her as nothing else could. “Yes. I will watch from here. I will signal when it is time to retire to the castle.”

With anticipation bubbling within her stomach, Holly shot off at speed which made Severus worry. He stood where he was, silent. The temptation to watch her fly was nearly overwhelming, but he resisted and scouted the grounds for danger. Many minutes passed while he used all his senses to search for sight, sound, smell, or magical indications. Satisfied, Severus allowed his gaze to finally find her.

She was beautiful. Her hair was whipping behind her like a glossy banner of satin. Her silhouette was slim and tiny, yet he knew those hands and body were stronger than most. Her speed was incredible; none her age could fly so fast or so well. Severus was positive that it was taking all of her will power not to swoop, dive, plummet, loop about, or otherwise perform tricks. Holly was a Gryffindor at heart and did not mind showing off her talents or taking unwise risks. For whatever reason, she decided to forego risks tonight.

He watched her zoom about for another ten minutes before lighting his wand up with a silent _Lumos._ She finished her final lap before lazily descending. When she landed, Severus took a moment, only a moment, to simply look at her. Her willowy build was stunning in the soft glow of his wand. Her hair was windblown and tangled, yet it captured his attention. Her lips were redder than usual, perhaps chapped and irritated from the cold air. 

He had a weak second while thinking of those lips before he abruptly turned away and demanded, “Let us return to the castle. It is much too cold for you out here.”

  
She followed at his heels and he forced himself to walk slower for her benefit. He mentally told himself there was no need, but he walked her all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked nervous now, which Severus found both amusing and painfully uncomfortable. He murmured, “Goodnight. I will speak with Headmaster Dumbledore, so you may be allotted supervised times to fly.”

Holly blinked and Severus was instantly captured by her emerald eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, but he was fairly sure that was due to the cold. Holly asked, “Do you have time to help me with our recent assignment this weekend?”

  
Severus thought of the dozens of essays waiting to be graded and the faculty meeting tomorrow afternoon. He said, “Yes. Come by my classroom after lunch.”

The smile she gave him was enough to cancel out any annoyance he felt toward the dreaded faculty meeting. As he walked off, Holly was absolutely sure she had seen his lips twitch into a near smile.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

The next morning could not have come quicker for Holly. She was eager to see Severus and nervous because they would be alone. In his classroom. His dungeons. His domain. As odd as it sounded, Holly usually felt at ease if she was surrounded by his presence. She ate breakfast beside Hermione and Ron, talking happily about the next Quidditch match set for the following month and trying to ignore the curious glances from various classmates. Ron caught a group of Ravenclaws giving Holly another set of curious looks. 

He sighed hotly and said, “Mind your own business. If she wanted you to know why she skived out on a week of classes, she would let you know. Put your big noses down.”

Holly giggled while Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted not to smile. Ron offered a grin and asked, “When will you be healed up enough to practice?”

Holly blissfully thought of the night before and said, “I think some of the teachers planned on asking Dumbledore today if I could practice while being watched.”

Ron grinned again and said, “We can count on McGonagall’s blood thirsty like for Quidditch to come through for Gryffindor, can we not?”

Holly just smiled and let Ron think that McGonagall was the one pushing for her spot on the Pitch once more. She imagined what Ron’s face would look like if he knew Severus had personally brought her to the Pitch and kept her safe while she flew about. That thought kept her amused throughout the morning, even their hour long studying session in the library did not bring her mood lower. By the time they left the library, Ron was groaning and Hermione was exasperated. 

Ron huffed, “I won’t be writing on another scrap of parchment until Monday. I mean it, ‘Mione.”

Hermione sighed and said, “If you wish to fail Transfigurations that is fine by me, Ronald. You will disappoint your parents and Professor McGonagall, though.”

Holly left them to argue in the common-room while she went to her dormitory and gathered her Potion supplies. She was shrinking her cauldron to slip into her pocket and coming down the staircase when Ron asked, “Where are you going?”

Holly glanced nervously at Hermione’s worried, yet curious expression. Ron repeated his question, so Holly focused wholly on him and said, “Professor Snape has asked me to do a private Potions lesson. I am quite behind with his curriculum since I have been in the Hospital Wing.”

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed, “He is such a git.”

For once, Holly did not correct him. She was so relieved he wasn’t suspicious that she bid them both a quick goodbye and darted out of the common-room. She passed several Slytherins on her way to the dungeons, but most of them only sneered. She was feeling relieved that she hadn’t run into Draco Malfoy lately when, quite literally out of nowhere, she ran into a hard figure that came barreling around the corridor corner.

“Ow!” She yelped and stumbled backward. Her textbook dropped to the floor and an echoing _smack_ could be heard all around. Rubbing her still sore shoulders, she looked up and froze for a second. She thought, _my luck really is terrible._

Draco Malfoy stood tall with fair blonde hair that was usually immaculately styled. His uniform was pressed tightly and unrumpled. The sneer on his face was so ugly that she wished desperately she knew a spell that would freeze that expression onto his face for the rest of his miserable life.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.” Malfoy spat coldly.

“Me!?” She snarled hotly, “You are the one running around corridors.”

“I am sure you are the one who was running, Potter.” He huffed superiorly, “Where are your glasses, Four-Eyes? Can’t you see a person when they are right in front of you?”

“I don’t see a person anywhere.” Holly ground out between teeth pressed tightly together. “All I see is a ferret.”

She watched the irritation on Malfoy’s face become full-blown anger. He took a step forward and snarled, “You better watch that pretty mouth, Potter, or you might find those lips hit with a nasty hex.”

Holly snorted, yanking her wand from her pocket and challenging him by saying, “I dare you.”

Malfoy pulled his own wand from his pants pocket and twirled it lazily. He gave a smile as cold as ice and asked, “Fancy a duel?”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Holly hissed, “I think we both know who would win.”

Malfoy sneered, “There is only one way to find out.”

Holly was already stepping back, textbook and supplies forgotten on the corridor floor, and Malfoy did the same. Her wand was held at the ready and a smirk was lighting up her lips. If Malfoy wanted to play, then she was more than willing. Malfoy was standing tall and straight, but he did not move. A second passed and she saw his wand-arm twitch. Her mind was racing, a few good hexes at the ready.

“This is completely unsurprising.” A deep voice drawled from behind them.

Holly felt her tense shoulders sag with slight disappointment, but she never took her eyes from her enemy. Severus came to stand between them both and his voice was colder than anyone else. “Desist this pigheadedness. Now.”

Holly did not lower her wand, but waited until Malfoy did first. Only then did she carefully pocket her wand. Severus snapped, “What is the meaning of yet another predictable fight between the two of you?”

Holly jerked her head up higher and glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy politely said, “She came running down the corridor and collided with me. She was angry and pulled her wand.”

“That is absolute crap!” Holly exclaimed, _“You_ ran into me and _you_ were the one asking for a go at me. You are the biggest lair I have ever met.”

“Shut up.” Severus snarled, “Both of you. Follow me and stay quiet.”

Holly picked up her supplies. Both trailed behind Severus and shot glares at one another constantly. Holly forced herself to look away from Malfoy’s pointy face as Severus ushered them into his classroom. She tried not to jump as he slammed his classroom door shut.

He prowled across the length of the room as Malfoy and Holly stood frozen. Eventually, Severus whirled around and his eyes glittered with emotion that she didn’t quite understand. He hissed, “Do either of you realize how idiotic your behavior is? You two are fighting in the corridors like first years with petty grudges. Now is not the time for such situations. Do either of you stop and think of what must be done? Of what is on the line as you sit by and squabble?”

Holly wasn’t sure what he was talking about. He must have realized she was confused because he sighed hotly and slammed his palm down on the surface of a nearby desk. His eyes, glittering like knife points in the dark, struck her hard. His voice was just a whisper as he said, “There is a war going on. Both of you know this. Both of you are closer to this war than most other students at this school. There is a very small chance any of us will make it out alive. I can you tell you there will be an even lesser chance if we do not work together against the Dark’s forces.”

It was as if a bomb had suddenly gone off inside of Holly’s head. She gasped and asked in disbelief, “Him? You are telling me _Malfoy_ is on our side?”

“Yes.” Severus snapped, “Draco is under my protection and if his loyalty to the Light is questioned, then so is my own.”

Holly gulped down any insults she had toward Malfoy when she realized just how angry Severus was. She nodded once and glanced at the boy in question. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was staring straight ahead, in a blank way. She felt the safe-guard of anger lessen when she noticed the boy’s hands were shaking. She turned back to Severus and muttered, “You trust him. Does Dumbledore?”

Those black eyes flared hotly before he hissed, “Is my word not enough, Potter?”

She closed her eyes and felt as if the war was waging inside of her. She opened her eyes and said, “Yes. Your word is enough.”

Severus dismissed them both, seemingly uncaring to the previous promise to Holly. She walked back to the Gryffindor common-room in a daze. She did not taut Malfoy as he walked beside her, making his way to the library. She ignored him just as he ignored her. 

She lay in bed that night, after hours of debating the situation with her friends, and wondered what was going on with Draco Malfoy. Why had Severus been so angry over the both of them fighting? Had he not seen them fighting throughout their entire school careers? Did Dumbledore trust Malfoy? Was he really on their side? Why did Severus trust that slimy ferret? His father was a Death Eater!

Holly rolled over in bed and sighed heavily. Severus had been a Death Eater. A long time ago when he was only a couple years older than she was now. Had the teenage Severus been threatened into joining Voldemort or had he willingly done so? And what of Lucius Malfoy? He was a Death Eater. Holly had too much evidence of Malfoys being in league with Voldemort to think otherwise. But did that mean his son was a Death Eater as well? Severus had seemed so sure that stupid Malfoy Junior was not Dark.

It was nearly four in the morning by the time Holly drifted into a restless sleep. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she lied to Severus. When it came to Draco Malfoy, Severus’s word was not enough.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Holly spent the next several weeks actively making D.A. meetings even longer and more grueling, but the majority of students just couldn’t grasp more than basic concepts. She was at her wits end, but she kept trying. Restless nights and faceless blank eyes and green light as bodies of students dropped all around her was enough to keep Holly harshly pushing all participating in D.A. meetings. Her schooling did not seem as important as preparing innocent people for war, so she continued to post-pone most of her essays and projects. She was barely passing Transfigurations with average marks, but luckily she had managed to overcome her trouble in Charms.

Quidditch was a welcome stress-reliever and, despite his irritation at her fight with Malfoy, Severus did speak to Dumbledore and grant Holly access to fly once again. Every weekend, instead of doing necessary homework, she would fly around the Pitch and practice maneuvers with her team. It was now the morning of Gryffindor’s second match. They were playing against Ravenclaw and Holly was fairly sure they could easily beat their opposing team.

She, Ron, and Ginny showed up in the Great Hall quite early. They were halfway through a platter of sausages and juice when Hermione and Neville showed up with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Katie and Cormac were particularly loud, but Holly didn’t mind. 

She engaged in a happy debate on tactics with Ron and Neville until Luna Lovegood showed up at their table. Holly’s eyes grew wide and she couldn’t help but grin. The majority of the Great Hall, which had been filling with hundreds of students, grew oddly quiet.

Hermione politely greeted, “Good morning, Luna.”

Having dealt with Luna’s oddities numerous times, Holly was not surprised by Luna’s strange sense of fashion. She smiled and asked, “Did you make that hat, Luna?”

Luna sat beside Holly and gently stroked the wild mane of lion hair on her personal Gryffindor hat. Luna gave a dreamy smile and said, “Yes. It took quite some time and I had to mend the fur twice because my fellow Ravenclaws kept trying to rip it apart.”

“I can’t imagine why…” Ron snorted into his cup of Pumpkin juice.

Holly smacked him in the arm and said, “I think it is great that you support Gryffindor, Luna. I like your hat.”

Holly glared at Hermione and she quickly added, “Yes. The hat is quite…creative.”

“You could sit with Hermione and me at the match, Luna.” Neville offered.

Holly gave a soft smile at the awkward boy in front of her. He was extremely nice and oddly brave. Holly was sure there were few more loyal than Neville Longbottom. Dark thoughts of hopelessly wishing to protect her friends entered her mind, but she pushed such thoughts away. It seemed like no time before she and the team were marching their way downhill.

The match started rather quickly, but Holly wasn’t worried. Gryffindor scored twenty points in the first sixty seconds. Holly circled high above the Pitch, searching pointedly for the golden snitch. She saw a brief flash closely to the stands, near the teachers’ section. Darting downward, Holly’s green eyes scanned below the crowd. The echoing sound of cheers entered her head, but she shook it off and focused wholeheartedly. She _knew_ she had seen a flash of shiny wings.

She heard an alarmed shout just a second before she heard a familiar, faint whistling. Instinctively, she gripped her broom handle and dropped down dramatically. She heard the crowd collectively gasp as she whirled upside down and turned sharply to the left to avoid a collision with a well-aimed Bludger. Cormac came swooping from underneath her and batted the ball away with all the grace of a rampaging Manticore. 

He called out, “Watch that pretty behind, Potter!”

Her jaw dropped in stunned silence. She hovered like an idiot and blushed deeply when she noticed how close both of them were to the teachers’ seats. In fact, she was positive Severus and other teachers had heard the comment. Severus looked as if he smelled a foul substance and McGonagall had an ugly red blush growing on her cheeks. Dumbledore was chuckling merrily and patting McGonagall on the shoulder while eyeing Severus happily. 

She heard McGonagall call out, “Ten points from Gryffindor, McLaggen!”

He offered a handsome smile and took off across the Pitch. Holly blinked and sharply turned, putting as much distance between her and the stands as possible. She spent much time searching for the snitch. It took another five minutes, and one score for Ravenclaw, before Holly spotted the snitch. He was lazily flittering about by the teachers’ seats once again. With a huff of annoyance, Holly bolted down in a spectacular nose-dive. She heard the roar of the excited crowd, but paid no attention. She dodged a speeding Bludger coming from the right, but had no time to properly dodge the second Bludger coming from the opposite direction. 

Attempting to turn sharply, Holly caught the second Bludger in the leg instead of the torso. The sickening crunching sound of broken bone echoed across the Pitch. She felt her stomach heave and white-hot pain stole her breath, so she could not scream.

Her broom dropped fifteen feet before she managed to sloppily fix her stance. Disoriented, she shot down again with only one goal on her mind. Catch the snitch. Just catch the snitch. As she came within five feet of it, the tiny ball zoomed off to the right. Holly leaned forward until her chest was brushing the broom handle. The Firebolt sped forward so quickly that Holly was only a blob of blurry color to those around her. Her leg felt as if a thousand needles were stabbing into her flesh and tears were beginning to make it difficult to see where she was going.

She saw another flash just inches in front of her. Stretching forward with one hand out, she closed her eyes and lunged. Her heart skipped a beat as her Firebolt abruptly slammed on its Automatic Brake charm. She flew forward, a raspy gasp leaving her throat, but she felt the cool metal clasped tightly in her fist. With her knees painfully squeezed around the broomstick, she began to lower herself to the ground. She was slumped over the broom with her heart pounding in her ears and her stomach rolling heavily. 

She swallowed continuously in a wordless, desperate attempt not to vomit. When her broom came inches above the grass, her legs collapsed from beneath her and she let out a gargled yelp.

Curling into a ball, she held up her right hand with the golden snitch. She heard cheers, but the pain was hot and raw and real. With every thud of her heart, she felt ripping pains in her leg. She inhaled deeply and let out a low moan. It seemed like a lifetime passed before she smelt oceans and forests.

“Severus…” She gasped, “Help me.”

“I am here.” She heard his low, soothing voice just inches from her face. She was suddenly shielded from the bright sun. She could smell him and feel his cool touch to her shoulders. He asked, “Can you drink?”

She nodded weakly, nose still pressed closely to the grass. With eyes shut tightly, she allowed him to roll her off. His palm went behind her head and lifted her into an acceptable angle. He pushed a vial to her lips and she drank quickly.

The liquid barely had time to hit her stomach before she felt a black blanket cover her, settling icy numbness over her injured leg. She mumbled, “I got the snitch.”

“Yes.” She heard his sharp voice, “You have caught the damned snitch. All these foolish and deadly stunts for a stupid game. You are such a Gryffindor.”

She hummed under her breath as she was lifted from the ground. As if from far away, she could feel herself moving quickly. She muttered, “It makes me feel alive.”

There was a long pause before he murmured, “Yes. We are addicted to what makes us feel alive, aren’t we?”

The world seemed to gray around the edges before going black.

* * *

When she awoke, she groaned lowly and tried to move her arms, but they felt like heavy metal. Struggling, she pushed and scrambled until she was sitting up. Blinking rapidly, the room slowly came into view. The long, spacious room with high ceilings and countless white beds. Infirmary. How many times had she been here so far this year?

“There you are, dearie.” Madam Pomfrey came bustling forward and handed Holly a tall cup of cold water. Holly sipped gingerly and croaked, “My leg?”

“Busted up.” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, “That game is nothing but trouble!”

Holly rolled her eyes and mumbled, “My fault. I moved the wrong way.”

“Sit down and stay still, Miss Potter.” The mediwitch firmly said, “I have been mending bones in your leg for the past hour.”

“Why can I not feel it?” Holly asked nervously.

“Professor Snape gave you a potent numbing potion.” She explained approvingly, “And a good thing he did. I suspect you would have vomited a lot more if you had actually been conscious during the painful process of moving to the castle.”

  
Holly felt her heart drop like a stone as she moaned in embarrassment. She repeated, “Vomit?”

Madam Pomfrey gave a sympathetic smile and patted Holly on the shoulder before handing over a vial. Holly swallowed the liquid in one gulp and handed the vial back as Madam Pomfrey said, “You vomited as soon as your feet touched the ground, dearie. It is quite fine. Not your fault at all.”

Her express was one of horror as she croaked, “S-S-Snape?”

This time Madam Pomfrey looked ill as she hesitantly said, “He carried you from the Pitch with Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall. I am afraid you barely missed vomiting on his cloak.”

Holly flopped down onto the bed and covered her palms across her face. Her face was hot with a fresh blush as she muttered, “Oh no…”

She had very little time to digest this embarrassing information before she was crowded by friends and teammates. Madam Pomfrey left in exasperation, telling the students that they had only ten minutes to visit.

“You were great, Holly!” Katie Bell shouted.

“Yes, that catch was lightning fast.” Ron commented with a beaming grin.

Cormac asked, “Did you see how many times I saved you from Bludgers?”

Ron snorted and said, “Shut up, McLaggen.”

Jimmy Peakes said, “I think you did the best you could with those two Bludgers coming at you that way, Holly.”

Hermione asked, “How are you feeling?”

Holly opened her mouth to comment, but Severus came striding into the room. His glare was magnificent and his stance was one of absolute control. There was a beat of silence in which his glittering, black eyes pinned each person to their spot. He barked, “Well, is this a Hospital Wing or a Quidditch Pitch? Get out.”

Ron, Cormac, and Jimmy were muttering hotly under their breath, but they shuffled out of the room. Katie Bell offered a smile before leaving. Hermione quickly turned to Holly and gave her a soft hug. She leaned closely and whispered, “We must talk when you are feeling better…”

Then Severus and Holly were alone.

She blinked, blushing terribly, and blurted, “I am _so_ sorry for almost puking on you.”

His face remained blank as he stated, “I have endured worse.”

She blinked again and mumbled stupidly, “Oh…”

He came forward, handed her a potion vial and said, “Drink this now.”

She obeyed, but was still irritated at his demanding tone. A second passed before the thrumming pain in her leg died away and was replaced with icy numbness. She sighed blissfully and murmured, “Thank you.”

There was an awkward moment where he hovered above her. She was thinking of the last time both of them had been in this room, only a month ago. He had confessed…things that still confused her. It seemed he was thinking the same because their eyes met and held intensely. She wiggled to the side and quietly asked, “Will you sit beside me?”

He did not speak, but gingerly perched on the edge of the bed a moment later. She felt shaky and terrified, but she met his eyes once more and simply stared. His dark eyes roamed across her face in a slow motion before glancing toward her blanket-covered legs. 

He asked, “May I?”

She said, “Yes.”

Her throat was tight and her heart was hammering steadily as Severus uncovered her legs. She no longer wore her Quidditch gear, but a simple pair of black shorts. She had no idea where the article of clothing came from, but didn’t much care at the moment. His long fingertips brushed across her injured leg. She couldn’t see his face, but knew his gaze was focused on her bruised flesh.

Without looking, he dug into his robe pocket and pulled out a purple bottle. Sparingly, he added two drops of purple liquid to her leg and gently rubbed until her skin soaked up the moisture. Holly let out a soft sigh and relaxed fully on her mound of pillows. Severus’s dark daze flickered to her face just once, but the way he looked at her caused air to catch in her lungs. She felt her chest rising and falling a bit faster than usual. His thumb swiped across her lower calf once more before he stood. He wiped his hands on his black pants and said, “I bid you goodnight…Holly.”

He turned and began to walk away, head held high and long strides. Holly swallowed, took a deep breath and called out, “Wait, please.”

It seemed as if forever passed before Severus slowly turned on his heels and silently waited. Holly’s throat was tight and dry, but she was determined to speak. Her heart was thrumming and her palms were sweaty as she said, “I want time with you. I really would like you to teach me the branch of Reversal Potions too.”

The silence stretched almost to her breaking point before he murmured, “As you wish. Meet me in my classroom tomorrow morning. Your leg will be healed by then.”


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

The next few weeks passed in a repeated pattern. Holly would spend Tuesday and Thursday evenings running drills and lectures on proper defense at D.A. meetings. Her Mondays and Wednesdays were fully dedicated to homework while her Friday evenings, after Potions class, were spent catching up on sleep she didn’t get any other day. Saturdays quickly became her absolute favorite day of the week. 

She spent Saturday morning training for Quidditch while Saturday afternoon was entirely saved for her interactions with Severus. It was the third Saturday since her fateful Quidditch match and she was happily marching toward the dungeons. She forced herself not to outwardly smile as she passed several students in the corridors. Everyone believed Holly Potter was epically failing N.E.W.T level Potions and was being forced to attend Remedial Potions Lessons.

They were mostly right. She was nearly failing Potions and only Severus’s private lessons were managing to aid her in slipping by with marks like Acceptable. Ron felt great sympathy every single time she left the common room to head into the bowels of the castle and Holly pretended to be reluctant about her lessons. She felt mildly guilty for lying to her friends, but knew that her feelings for Severus were to remain an absolute secret. It was bad enough that Hermione had figured out there was some sort of… _something_ going on with the Potions Master and Holly. What was going on with them? Holly wondered constantly. 

They had kissed, which was complicated enough. But there was a damn war and she was in the middle of it. Severus had saved her life because of this war more times than she likely knew about. What kind of man saved the life of a girl if he didn’t care about her? Had they not talked and maintained interesting conversation? Had she not proven she liked him, despite his flaws? They had kissed. Had he not agreed to teach her last summer when he could have been relaxing on his time off during the holiday? Had he not continued to mend her wounds despite the fact that there was a resident Mediwitch available?

Severus gave her these intense looks, which a teacher would never give to just any student. She was sure of this because she had never seen Professor McGonagall’s eyes linger on a student’s lips before. Neither had Professor Flitwick run his fingers over Holly’s leg or hug her tightly while carrying her to safety. Hagrid did not brush his fingers over her cheeks while healing injuries or angrily scream at her in such a personal way. 

Severus had _kissed her._ That meant _something_ , right? She thought of this as Severus ran a quiet commentary on her brewing skills. Her mind wandered as she remembered that kiss. The only kiss that mattered. His kiss. It was perfect. It was insanely right. His hands had been everywhere. His lips had been soft and warm. The tip of his tongue had just traced her bottom lip and she remembered the irrational feeling that burst through her. It was the strongest and most addictive feeling she had ever felt. Yet it had been so fleeting. She had barely had time to register the feeling before he took it away again. She wanted to feel that way again and again. Not for the first time, she wondered if he wanted to feel like that too.

Curiously, she let her hand linger millimeters from his as they passed brewing ingredients. She focused intently on the next step of instructions before casually brushing her forearm against his. She immediately memorized the texture and length of his arm. He stepped away from her and came around to the front of the table. From there, he quietly instructed her as she went about stirring. She waited until she was sure the potion was simmering before looking up, meeting his gaze and saying, “It is really hot in here.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and blandly said, “Potions are heating, Holly.”

She rolled her eyes and gave a smile before slipping off the signature Hogwarts vest she wore. Underneath was a plain, white shirt. It was always a rule that cloaks and long sleeved robes were discarded as soon as one began to brew potions, so she tossed her vest in the same pile as her robes. Severus blinked, but said nothing. He turned to her table and began to expertly slice dung beetles. 

Holly gave a smile and casually commented, “That is loads better. Those vests are so hefty and warm.”

Severus nodded while grinding his teeth together, but he did not speak. They continued preparing potions with Severus offering occasional biting comments. Holly was more than glad when the Heat Repealing Potion was completed. A faint sheen of sweat was covering both of them by the time they moved on to the next assignment. They were halfway through when Severus sighed hotly and came to stand behind her. 

He abruptly grabbed her wrist and sharply said, “I told you to cut slowly and at an acute angle.”

She was too busy being thrilled that his hand was on her and his chest brushed her back. Twice. She purposely cut sloppily again. He snarled, “No. Like this.”

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he was squeezing just hard enough to control the amount of force she put forth when chopping. Lips pressed tightly together, she watched in delight as their connected hands continued to cut stingray liver into narrow slices. He ranted, “These are expensive ingredients and I cannot have you mucking all of it up with your recklessness.”

There was a spark of irritation at his choice of words, but she was still too happy about his touch to worry about anger. She repeated in an amused voice, “Recklessness? Really?”

“Yes, _really.”_ He responded in a quiet growl, “Rarely have I ever met such a stubborn, reckless, annoying, and foolishly brave girl.”

Curiosity made her reach across and gently put her left hand on top of their connected right hands. His chopping stilled instantly and she swore she could feel the heat from his body due to how close he was. She dropped the knife just as he began to retreat, but her Quidditch-trained reflexes were useful. She whirled around and gently grabbed ahold of his wrist in the exact same way he had grabbed hers minutes before. She whispered, “You think I am brave?”

She couldn’t see his eyes, but only a side view of his face. He was refusing to look at her and she could see the tense muscles in his angular jaw. He sharply replied, “Bravery is not always a positive quality.”

Holly gave a soft smile and said, “I think it is.”

He snorted and the sound was full of bitterness. Somehow the bitterness disappeared and his words only sounded sad as he spoke, “Bravery leads to death.”

Holly frowned before slowly saying, “It can, yes…”

He tried to tug his wrist out of her grip, but she held steady. His voice was abruptly cold as he hissed, “Kindly let go of me, Miss Potter.”

She held tighter and grumbled, “I really thought we were to the point that you would call me by my actual name from now on.”

He stopped trying to tug away from her and just stared anywhere but at her. She felt confused and hurt as tears began to burn her eyes. Her voice broke as she said, “Look at me, please.”

Several seconds went by before his dark gaze slowly roamed across her face and settled on her eyes. She thought she saw a flash of regret, but she darkly decided she was only being wishful. They stared at one another before she broke eye contact and mumbled, “I thought we were…uh…past all this fighting?”

His eyebrows rose and he dryly said, “I do not recall having that thought.”

Holly bit her bottom lip and gazed at him, trying so hard to put all her unspeakable thoughts into a single look. She tried not to blink, in hopes that Severus would use his formidable mind magic to peer into her head. She ran her hand up from his wrist to the crease in his elbow. His arm was covered by thick cloth, but she could still feel the warmth of his skin.

When he gave no negative reaction, she stepped forward until they were less than half an inch from touching, body to body. She wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but the air seemed thicker and charged with some type of energy. Her heart picked up, thumping just a bit quicker, as if it was trying to reach out and touch the vibrant feeling in the air. Carefully, and so slowly, she reached up and touched his jaw with one soft fingertip. His eyes never blinked and his body stayed rigid. She continued to sink willfully into that dark abyss. She trailed her finger across his jawline, marveling at the slightly rough texture of his skin. How could skin feel so rough when it looked so smooth?

Cupping the right side of his face as softly as possible, she rubbed her thumb over his chin and felt the slightest indention. Delighted, she rubbed his chin once more and gave a small smile. How had she never noticed the dimple in his chin after all the times she had greedily tried to memorize his facial features?

Feeling braver at his lack of anger, Holly leaned forward on the tips of her toes and softly touched her chest to his own. They had quite a height difference, with Severus towering over a foot taller than her, but she was toe-to-toe with him. Toe-to-toe and chest-to-chest. She couldn’t hear it, but she saw as his lips parted and he inhaled sharply. She could feel his heart thumping and the incredible warmth beneath his thick shirt. She was surrounded by the smell of ocean and crisp forest. His body was so tense and she feared that he would push her away. He would tear her apart as he had done countless times before.

But he didn’t. Instead, his wide palms and long fingers ran up the length of her sides. She tried to keep her eyes open wide, to attempt to decipher his expressionless face, but her eyes fell closed against her will. She shivered as his fingers gently caressed her upper back. As if her body was not her own, she shivered again and tucked her head against his chest as his expert fingers massaged her shoulders. The feeling was incredible and her own tense muscles slowly loosened until his touch turned very gentle once more. Curled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, Holly kept her eyes shut and let herself go.

Severus’s fingertips danced across the nape of her neck and caused goose flesh to break out across her entire body. She hummed under her breath and tentatively traced patterns across his clothed chest with her fingers. Holly rubbed her cheek across his chest until she was resting in the crook of his shoulder. She breathed in and out, steadily and peacefully. His fingers continued to move across her neck and through her hair like a musician would against the ivory keys of a piano.

Fascinated, she opened her eyes and greedily took in the vision before her. The skin of his neck was hauntingly beautiful. Pale and smooth. Muscles moved just beneath the surface. Terrified and enchanted, she brought her lips just a few inches closer to his neck, breathing softly. She saw and felt his body stiffen once more in stress. His fingers hesitated, clutching at her hair just a moment before he relaxed and continued. Heart pounding in her chest, unbelieving of her fortunate luck, Holly leaned forward and laid her lips to the spot just above his collarbone.

The peaceful spell was broken and the air no longer felt charged with a fluttering sensation. She trailed her lips across his neck, soft and as light as the wings of a butterfly. She was excited now, realizing exactly where and what she wanted to do. She left a small and innocent kiss on the side of his jaw before trailing upward. Severus was unmoving now with his hand bunched tightly in Holly’s hair. It didn’t hurt, but the gentle touch was long gone. She could feel the steadiness of his heartbeat, but his breathing was becoming harsher.

There was a pause as her lips hovered above his. A pause in which he could have ripped away from her. A pause that gave both of them amble time to turn and walk away from each other. A pause that left after a moment. Their breath mingled in the inches between them. She opened her eyes and met black fire. Eyes more alive than she had ever seen. Gone was the cold man who kept his distance from everyone. Gone was the anger and bitterness. This man was full of so much that she was stunned. Then, an erupting epiphany hit her in the heart. _She_ was the reason he was alive. _Her touch_ was the reason the bitterness seemed to disappear. 

Letting out a little gasp, she brushed her lips against his. Electricity surged throughout her body. It was so fast that she couldn’t tell which direction it came from, but the sensation was raging through her. Their lips pressed together again, but this time was unlike the first. It was heavier. It was raw. Heated. She felt him splay one hand against her back while he flung the other one outward with a wave of magic. She heard a door slam shut. His lips never left hers. Instead, they moved restlessly. Pushing and demanding and overwhelmingly wonderful.

She heard another slamming sound as he ripped his lips away for less than two seconds. He called out an incantation in a rough, raspy voice before his mouth was against hers once more. Too caught up to notice what he had said, she pulled on the fabric of his shirt. Her mind was in a scramble. She couldn’t think. Couldn’t think. All she knew was that he had to be closer. Had to be closer or she would explode.

He growled deeply from his chest and it was a sound that was both indescribable and completely perfect. He was pushing against her and she was surprised at his heavy weight, but instinct had her pushing back. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together that it was unlikely that they could get much closer, but logic was gone. _Closer. Closer. Closer._ Holly felt her heart beating against her ribcage in an attempt to jump out. She was sucking in gasping breaths, mindlessly pulling on his shirt. His lips had been trailing down her neck, planting wet and hot kisses.

Now, he was back and snatched her breath away again. Lips moved in ways that made her body tremble. His lips slowed from their frantic pace until his tongue touched her swollen bottom lip. A soft sound of pleasure and surprise left her. She immediately noticed how his hold on her tightened the second she let out a single sound. Nervous, but still dazed, she let her lips part slightly.

She was thrown back into a mindless wildfire. Gasping, she began to copy his movements. Her leg slipped between his and, had she been in control of herself, she would have blushed at what she felt underneath his thick robes. But she had no time to _think_ because he was taking up every single space in her mind. Fingers tangled in hair and the only sound to be heard while they moved against one another were gasps and groans.

It felt like an hour and only five seconds had gone by when Severus began to bring the pace to a halt. As her mind came back to her in flashes and slow pulls, she found herself laying on a nearby tabletop with her legs wrapped tightly around Severus’s waist. Deciding not to be too embarrassed, she pushed herself up on shaky elbows. Her legs stayed wrapped around his waist as he stood, hovering above her. Both were still breathing harshly. His face was blushed with tinges of pink along his high cheekbones. She thought he looked endearing, but didn’t think Severus would like being deemed with such a feminine word.

Her eyes felt heavy as she gazed into his face. His dark eyes blinked open slowly and she adored the heady look still lingering in his expression. She felt satisfaction curl inside her stomach. This was the cold and expressionless Potions Master, yet he looked flushed and wildly alive because of her. She watched with a resigned sigh as those dark eyes slowly began to change. The fire burned out and was shuddered away, only to be replaced with ice.

“Don’t say this was wrong.” She warned. Her voice and body shook as she let her legs drop from around his waist. Her heart felt as unsteady as the rest of her. Severus took a step back and she slipped from the top of the table. She began to gather her supplies while her mind ran with a million words she could say. She settled for saying, “You told me…that you cared. If you want me to trust your word, you can’t say what you don’t mean.”

She turned to him while slinging her satchel onto her shoulder. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. She waited and waited until he spoke.

“I shouldn’t have you.”

The silence stretched on and Holly mentally counted her heartbeats until Severus whispered, “But I am a man of my word, Holly. Believe that if nothing else.”

Trembling, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He gave her the barest response, but neither did he push her away. Severus flung his hand toward the door and it popped open once more. They stared silently at each other for a long time before Holly turned and left the classroom.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

The next day passed in a blur of colors and sounds that were set far apart from Holly. The first part of the day passed without Holly copying down a single parchment of notes. Hagrid caught Holly’s attention in Care of Magical Creature class just before she unknowingly stepped on an invisible poisonous scorpion. It was then that Ron and Hermione began to give her odd looks, but Holly barely noticed. 

By lunch time, Holly’s stomach was tangled into a mess of knots as anxiety hit her. She wanted to see Severus again, but was terrified that she would only see his usual iciness. Keeping her head down, she trailed behind her friends and plopped down at Gryffindor table silently. Neville offered her a greeting, but Holly only managed a tired smile in reply.

Severus discreetly watched her from his table, set high above the Great Hall. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, but that was not unusual for the old coot. Severus’s darker than usual silence was making Flitwick nervous. The little man scooted far from Severus and hurriedly ate his lunch. Severus felt odd and found himself extremely frustrated at not being able to properly examine his own emotions. 

Part of him, however small that part now was, still resented Holly and all the hard work she was unraveling inside of him. A fragile part craved for Lily in desperation, but a much bigger piece of himself belonged to Lily’s daughter. It was Holly that consumed his thoughts more often than not. Through a field of confusion, it had become his greatest desire to have Holly at his side.

The very admittance made hatred and self-disgust rise swiftly inside of him. Acid churned in his stomach and his scowl set deeper into the lines of his face. He felt as if he were slowly rotting from the inside out. Black liquid was filling inside of him in a slow, drawn out way. He truly had not paid for his sins enough. He was honor-bound to die a miserable, sick, hated old man. A man who was the largest ironic joke Fate had ever played out. If Lily were alive, she would hate him. If she were alive, Lily would have likely had him sent to Azkaban for pedophilia for touching her daughter the way he had.

Yet still he could feel her lips against his. He knew, despite his greatest efforts, that he could not fully eradicate the desire for Holly. She had somehow filled his brain and chest with her laugh, her hair, her taste, her touch. She was brave, the foolish girl, and she would willingly throw herself into every aspect of this war if the opportunity presented itself. It mattered not if he would burn in some hellish afterlife; he had to keep her near to ensure she lived to see times after the war. He could not allow darkness to take his light once more. 

He watched, eyes sharp, as Minerva entered the Hall and handed Holly a short note. There was only one person who Minerva would hand-deliver a letter for. Severus’s eyes narrowed. Why was Dumbledore calling Holly for yet another personal meeting?

* * *

After Holly’s last lesson of the day, she headed for the Headmaster’s office. She did her best to concentrate, but found the scent of oceans and forests still caressing her mind. She blinked when Dumbledore offered a cheerful greeting. How had she gotten to his office so fast? Offering a poor excuse of a smile, Holly sat in the squishy chair she now labeled as her own. 

Seconds passed, in which Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop, before he leaned back in his chair. Blue eyes observed in a kind way, yet Holly still felt the gaze all the way to her bones. She shifted nervously as he asked, “Is there anything you would like to speak of, my girl? To get off of your chest?”  


She felt the heat begin to creep up her neck as she mumbled, “No sir.”

There was a pause before Dumbledore nodded and said, “Very well. I have called you here because I believe I have found the location of another horcrux.”

A jolt of raw determination echoed through her as she asked, “Where is it, sir?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled lightly as he said, “Here.”

Holly blinked and repeated, “Here?”

He nodded and his lips twitched happily as he said, “In the castle, my dear.”

Holly felt her brain spinning. She asked, “Sir, um, how?”

Dumbledore explained, “You say your vision when you touched Tom’s mind showed you a golden chalice. One of the founding items of this very castle is a golden chalice owned by Helga Hufflepuff. That is the symbol of Hufflepuff House. Tom was always interested in the ideals of Hogwarts, yet he believed purges and changes needed to be met. It is possible that Tom tracked down the whereabouts of other Founders’ possessions and created horcruxes out of them.”

There was a moment of silence and Holly asked, “What are the other items?”

Dumbledore said, “Hufflepuff’s chalice, Ravenclaw’s diadem, Slytherin’s ring, and Gryffindor’s sword.”

Holly felt another jolt as she stammered, “B-But I have used the sword. We would know if…”

Those blue eyes shone brightly as he replied, “I have been in possession of Godric Gryffindor’s sword for a very long time, Holly. Tom Riddle did not have access to it. If you wish to know, I will say that I do believe the sword might be able to destroy horcruxes.”

Holly felt her jaw drop. She burst from her seat, looking around the room and spotting the ruby-encrusted sword in a display case behind Dumbledore’s desk. She gestured to it and exclaimed, “Why have we not destroyed the locket, sir?”

He held up a hand and soothingly said, “Sit down, child. I have reason to believe Tom will be able to realize when his horcruxes are destroyed. I only wish to have as many safely tucked away before attempting to destroy them.”

Holly plopped back down in her seat, looking tired. She asked, “Is that because Voldemort can’t get past the wards of the school, sir? Even if he was to feel us destroying the horcruxes, he couldn’t get to them inside the castle.”

Dumbledore’s smile faded and his voice was quiet as he said, “I would not risk the children. The truth is that I do not know everything, my dear. I believe the wards surrounding this castle are the strongest I have ever seen and would provide a valiant fight against Dark forces. The key to success, Holly, is to look ahead and move forward one step at a time.”

Holly blinked blankly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, “I will wait until the summer holidays before making a decision on destruction. If, by that time, we have discovered numerous horcruxes, then they will be destroyed when no students are within the castle.”

Holly said nothing, but the thought of _except me_ echoed emptily inside her skull.

Dumbledore stared silently at her for an extended moment before Holly asked, “If the sword is not a Horcrux, does that mean Ravenclaw’s diadem isn’t either? And what about Slytherin’s ring?”

Dumbledore held up a hand and said, “Do not concern yourself too much. Remember as I have said, you must move one step at a time. I have…instinctual feeling on locations of other Horcruxes that you needn’t concern yourself with. What I wish for you to do, Holly, is search for Ravenclaw’s diadem.”

Holly blinked and asked, “Not Hufflepuff’s cup?”

Dumbledore shook his head and said, “The cup is not in the castle, but I do believe Tom placed an item in this castle when he came for an interview for the Dark Arts position shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts.”

Holly felt like her brain might explode. She rubbed her temples and asked, “Where would I look, sir?”

  
“Now that,” Dumbledore gave a smile, “is a wonderful question. It disappeared a long time ago and has not been seen since. What I do recommend is bringing one young and bright Hermione Granger into question. I am sure she knows more about this castle’s history than I do. The history of Ravenclaw’s diadem is a mystery of legend and it is likely Miss Granger could aid you more than I could.”

Holly let out a short laugh and gave the Headmaster a bewildered expression. Moments passed before he said, “Do be discreet, my girl. None outside of yourself, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley are to know what you are doing. It is a matter of grave importance.”

She nodded and swallowed a bitter lump in her throat before she was dismissed. As she walked out of the door, she couldn’t help but feel forlorn.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

The next few days passed in an odd, out-of-body way. Holly spent her classroom time staring blankly ahead. She received questionable marks on yet another Transfiguration test and somehow managed to receive Acceptable marks on her Potion assignment. Trying to sleep was all but impossible, as it had been since the new term had begun. Instead of sleeping, she spent hours staring out of her dormitory window and enduring hopeless thoughts. Right before dawn, she would mindlessly walk to the bathrooms and clean herself up. Then, she would drag her satchel, head to the emptied Great Hall and begin on her homework.

In a way, it was quite a good thing that she hardly ever slept because Holly was sure it was the only reason she had yet to fail every class she was taking. Two shadowy figures of elves shuffled into the Hall. Blankly, Holly watched them sweep the stone floor before she went back to her frantic writing. Minutes later, a goblet and ice-cold jug of Pumpkin Juice appeared. Grateful, Holly poured herself a cup full and drank her fill. She had been reading thoroughly for the last two nights, trying to learn all she could on the proper ways of the ultimate healing potions. Severus was a very demanding teacher, and man, which was no surprise to Holly at all. He wanted his N.E.W.T level students to have a four-foot-long parchment on healing potions by the end of the week.

She was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t hear the quiet footsteps entering the Great Hall until a firm voice called out, “Miss Potter.”

Holly’s hand jerked and she felt her body tense as she looked up. She blinked several times to clear her blurry vision before saying, “Hello, Professor.”

Professor McGonagall had a stern look and an even firmer hair bun, but her usually sharp eyes were somewhat softer now. Her voice was quieter than usual as she asked, “Why are you awake so early and without Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger?”

Holly said, “I needed a jump start on my Potions assignment.”

McGonagall raised two thin eyebrows and stated, “That could be done in your Common Room. I am a creature of habit, Miss Potter, as are most people. You have never been in this room at dawn before.”

Holly had no clue how her Head of House knew this, but she had long since given up on figuring out how Dumbledore, Severus, or McGonagall knew half the things they did. Holly said, “The Common Room was crowded this morning.”

Professor McGonagall stared heavily at her and Holly wondered if she was about to be given detention. Minutes passed before McGonagall said, “I am here if you need to speak with me, Potter. Just as sure, with situations as they are, Professor Dumbledore would be more than willing to speak with you if you have need of him.”

Holly gave a forced smile before mumbling, “Thanks, Professor.”

She attempted to go back to her homework, but her concentration was completely broken. Frustrated, she slammed her textbook closed and carefully dried her ink before rolling up her parchments. She stuffed her quill and ink pot into the side pocket of her bag just as a handful of students came into the Hall. 

Only seconds went by and then the tables were filled with gleaming platters of food. The smells wafted around the Great Hall and caused Holly’s neglected stomach to grumble. Sighing hotly, she grabbed a piece of toast and chewed it quickly. After a hasty cup of Pumpkin Juice, Holly was up and briskly walking from the Hall. Tonight was another D.A. meeting, which meant she would have no time for homework later.

With purpose and irritation welling up inside of her, Holly made her lonely trek to the library. She went straight to the historical section and spent the next hour pulling dusty tomes off of incredibly high shelves. Excitement built when she found a particularly important looking one about the founders of Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore’s words played on repeat in her head until she could replicate the majority of their last conversation word-by-word. Dumbledore had reason to believe, although Holly didn’t know why, that Tom Riddle had hidden a founding item in the castle over twenty years ago. Dumbledore also had unknown reason to believe this item was Ravenclaw’s diadem. Holly hadn’t even known what the word _diadem_ meant, so she knew she needed to go to the library.

Schedule permitting, Holly had made three trips to the library in the last week. Time was of the essence, she knew, but Holly couldn’t bring herself to ask Hermione for help. As smart as her best friend was, Holly didn’t want Hermione or Ron in any more danger. Hot tears stung emerald eyes every time Holly thought about how stupid she had been when agreeing to take her friends to that damn cave all those weeks ago. Hermione and Ron were stubborn. They were fiercely loyal, which meant that Holly had to try even harder to keep her mission a secret. From everyone. Dumbledore had sworn her to secrecy from all but Ron and Hermione.

Her friends didn’t need added dangers. They were already targeted just for being her friends. With fierce determination, Holly hid the dusty book in a shadowed corner of the library and went to her morning classes. She managed to keep a shaky hold on her assignments and ignored all odd glances given to her by her friends. If any asked, she simply told them she was tired and having dreams about the cave incident. That was a solid way to shut both Ron and Hermione up, but Holly was unsure how long that excuse would actually work. 

At lunch time, Holly sat down and chatted with everyone. She answered questions from Ron about Charms class and listened as Neville spoke about his latest letter from his grandmother. She politely asked Hermione to pass a platter of toast, which Holly slathered with jam. After drinking a cup juice, she stood up and said, “I need to grab something from the dorm. I will see you all later.”

Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but Holly turned tail and briskly walked away. She munched on her toast hurriedly as she went down the familiar corridors. Once inside the library, she retrieved her book and plopped onto the floor. Holly buried her nose in an unbelievably boring book. 

Her eyes kept crossing as time wore on, but she kept bringing herself back to focus. Most of what she read fixated on the architecture of the castle, so she leafed through a few chapters more until she settled on the great argument between the founders. That was fairly interesting, but that interest eventually glazed into blankness once more.

It felt as if no time had passed at all before there was a loud noise and Holly was jolted awake. Instinctually, her wand was poised at the blurry vision of the person in front of her before she even registered what was happening. A short, small boy with rounded blue eyes and dark hair held his hands up in the air. He looked alarmed and stuttered, “S-Sorry. I d-d-dropped a book…”

Holly blinked and abruptly dropped her wand arm. She rubbed at her gritty eyes and muttered, “It isn’t your fault.”

The kid grabbed a book off of the floor and stumbled away in haste. She watched the blue of his crest as it flashed out of vision. She dragged her stiff body off of the floor and muttered, “Great job, idiot. Why don’t you go scare some more First Years? Maybe kill an innocent animal while you are at it?”

The boy brought about dark ideas of war and innocent lives stolen, which caused anger to well up inside of Holly’s chest once more. She tucked a few books into her satchel and slowly walked out of the library, intent to head for her Transfigurations class. Only she stopped walking abruptly when she passed the first window. She blinked. Her heart skipped a beat and dread filled her empty stomach.

She cursed and set off at a run for the Great Hall with the vision of a dark night sky following her the entire way. She came to a quick halt when she entered the Hall. The massive tables were enchanted and floating high above the handful of students. They were all in their assigned groups, practicing with various instructors. Hermione was teaching Holly’s usual group of much older students. Luna and Neville were still working with the First and Second Years. Blankly, Holly noted that the young kids were finally able to cast effective Disarming Charms and Shield Charms. That was something.

She gulped, released the strap to her bag and let it fall to the floor, and pulled her wand. She smoothed her hair down, relieved that nobody in the Hall had yet to notice her. She cleared her throat quietly and then strode into the room with her shoulders squared.

They all turned to her and Ron’s blank face was the first to turn to confusion. He exclaimed, “Holly! Where have you been?”

Hermione came across the room quietly with an expression of intense worry. Holly decided she all but dreaded that look on Hermione’s face. It never had led to good news. Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and dragged him closer. Her voice was a stressed whisper as she hissed, “Where have you been, Holly?”

Holly blinked and said, “I went to the Infirmary. Had a headache.”

Ron frowned heavily and Hermione muttered, “You need to come up with a better lie. Madam Pomfrey has already been interrogated on your whereabouts.”

Holly felt dread increase as she repeated, “Interrogated?”

Ron nodded and his eyes widened. He said, “Professor McGonagall asked where you were once class started. She seemed quite worried about you. Went straight to the Infirmary at the end of Transfigurations.”

“How do you know that?” Holly asked.

“We went to the Infirmary, too.” Hermione sighed heavily, “Where were you?”

“I just fell asleep…” Holly mumbled uncomfortably.

Ron said, “Half the teachers have been looking for you once you didn’t show up at all throughout dinner.”

Holly let out a soundless noise. Ron nodded and said, “You should have seen the look on Snape’s face at the beginning of the D.A. meeting. Never seen him prowling around, barking questions so creepily before.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron before turning to Holly and whispering, “I don’t know what you were doing, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have been searching for you for the last hour. Professor McGonagall had just decided to go to Professor Dumbledore minutes before you showed up.”

Ron asked, “Were you sleeping in the dorms?”

Holly swallowed a lump in her throat and croakily asked, “Hermione, did anybody check the dorms?”

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, “I did.”

Holly felt an abrupt surge of anger. She demanded, “Why didn’t you tell them I was ill and lying in my bed?”

“Use your head, Holly!” Hermione huffed, “I didn’t know your whereabouts or if you were in trouble. Not to mention, Madam Pomfrey would have entered the rooms to check on you immediately. If you weren’t there, I would be labeled a liar and we all would have been in trouble.”

Ron frowned and asked, “Well, where were you?”

Holly bit her lip and mumbled, “I was just in the library, working on Sev-um Snape’s essay. I fell asleep.”

“But we checked the library!” Hermione said hotly, “Right before dinner.”

Holly gulped and said, “I was there.”

Ron narrowed his eyes and grumbled, “Stop lying, Holly.”

Hermione’s eyes rounded and she moaned, “You better come up with a plan quickly.”

Holly barely had time to turn around before Dumbledore’s voice rang out across the Great Hall. “Students, please return to your Common Rooms. Another meeting will be set up for tomorrow night at the usual time. Thank you.”

Students began to file out, but not before turning to get quick and curious glances of Holly Potter with the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and the formidable Potions Master of Evil all baring down on her. She cast a questioning glance at Dumbledore before Severus blocked her view. He snapped, “Step aside, Weasley. Granger.”

Both did as he asked quite quickly.

Severus cast his intense gaze on Holly and she instantly felt as if she were falling through dark tunnels. She let out a quiet gasp as he demanded, “Are you hurt?”

  
She had to force her throat to expand as she croaked, “No.”

“Where have you been?” Severus demanded as Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She could see and feel the displeasure rolling off of two of her favorite professors in waves.

She had no idea what to say other than, “I fell asleep in the library.”

McGonagall firmly stated, “The library was searched by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Are we to question them on accusations of lying about your disappearance?”

“No.” Holly spoke louder, “I was…in a sort of hidden spot in the library. I didn’t wish to be bothered and I…I must have fallen asleep. Neither of them is aware of that particular spot.”

“Are we to believe you aren’t lying right now?” Severus snarled. Holly risked a glance at him and immediately put her eyes back on Professor McGonagall. The icy look in Severus’s eyes reminded her too much of an isolated midnight in the snow. Her mouth felt numb as she whispered, “I’m not lying to anybody.”

  
Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and put a hand on both Severus’s and McGonagall’s shoulder. His voice was quiet as he said, “Perhaps Holly is speaking the truth. She is not known to lie, is she?”

“I can recall a time or two that she told a lie.” Severus’s voice was sharper and colder than an icicle. Holly couldn’t stop herself from physically flinching at his words. Her throat felt dry as she mumbled, “It’s the truth. I was dealing with my assignments during lunch and fell asleep. I had trouble sleeping the night before.”

Dumbledore gestured and said, “A simple mistake, but a careless one all the same. My dear Minerva, you shall be in charge of Holly’s punishment as her Head of House. I, for one, am simply relieved to find you well, Holly.”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes flashed with guilt and she quickly said, “Of course, your disappearance brought alarm, Potter. I am glad you are well, but a careless mistake still deserves punishment in this situation. You have been quite…disorganized as of lately. I believe detention Friday night will remind you of your carelessness.”

“She will serve it with me.” Severus demanded abruptly, “I have plenty that needs to be done in my classroom. Cauldrons to be scrubbed and frogs to be gutted.”


	50. Chapter Fifty

For the next two days, Holly received curious looks and hallway whispers. Everyone was wondering what the Chosen One had done to receive the wrath of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. She could hardly concentrate because she spent all morning hearing jabbing comments.

“She didn’t show up for half her classes and isn’t even in trouble.”

“We couldn’t do that, but I guess the Chosen One is special.”

“She is _such_ a liar. Didn’t she say she was in the Infirmary?”

“What else do you expect from a spoilt Potter?”

“Did you _see_ the way Snape stared her down?”

“I don’t envy her for _that,_ but she deserves it for causing such a panic.”

“What a Drama Queen. Why does she get such special treatment?”

“She _is_ Dumbledore’s favorite.”

Professor McGonagall was a bit firmer than usual with her now. Professor Flitwick gave her disappointing looks all morning long. She spent the next night going through heavy training with those of the D.A and fell into an exhausted sleep. She woke at dawn with a headache and terror in her heart from another round of nightmares. By Friday night, after a grueling round of stares and whispers during dinner, Holly walked down to the dungeons with an empty stomach. 

She knocked loudly and waited nearly three full minutes before the large doors swung open on their own accord. She entered, shuffling her leaden feet to her usual spot in the classroom. She was so tired that she didn’t bother to look Severus’s way; she couldn’t bear to see his anger pointed at her.

Long moments of silence passed before she heard the doors slam shut. There was a quiet sound as the lock turned into place. She could hear his deep voice murmuring spells moments before his tall figure was towering over her. Holly sighed, but said nothing.

His voice was pointed as he asked, “Do you have any idea what your actions do to others, Potter? Or are you selfish enough not to bother caring?”

All her frustration came bubbling forth and exploded out of her body. Vision red and fueled by a potent mixture of violent hurt, she pushed her way passed his body and felt fulfillment when her shoulder knocked against his arm. Hard.

“Yes.” She spit words like poisoned thorns, “I am selfish. I spend my time just trying to make you and everyone else in this castle miserable, _sir._ I fall off of my broom during Quidditch games to annoy you and I forced you to work on Potions with me just to piss you off. I kissed you just to torture you and all that I do is just a game meant to mess with you.”

She yanked at her hair in a rough manner and felt the treacherous stinging of tears as she roughly hissed, “What else do you want to hear? I take great pleasure out fighting with you. I _like_ it when you slam doors in my face and throw me to the side.”

She came around the side of desk and slammed her palms down, vision too blurry with tears to properly see his tall, dark figure. He was silent as always.

“I like going to bed at night to dream of drowning and dying, regretting the fact that everyone I know is in danger and I still don’t know what to do. I like not knowing how to keep my friends or _you_ safe from Voldemort. I like being a stupid, self-centered, ignorant child who has less brains than her Potions Master. Because, as you have told me, how is a dumb Gryffindor kid going to save the world?”

She let out a laugh and swiped out, slapping the tears from her eyes and whirling around. She made it to the doors, but couldn’t pull them open. Without looking his way, she snarled and demanded for him to release the enchantment. Her ears were ringing loudly, but she still managed to hear his smooth voice.

“Wait a moment, Holly. I cannot let you leave in a state like this.”

She snorted humorlessly and whirled around to face him. She asked, “Why not? Are you afraid students will see me and think the mean Potions Master tortured the stupid, reckless, hopeless Chosen One?” 

She leaned heavily against the doors and laughed, “They would be right.”

Severus was much closer, but walking slowly. She ran her eyes over his sharp gaze, so full of life when they touched skin to skin. But his eyes were so dark and cold and dead any other time. Holly’s hands curled into fists and his most potent words churned around inside her head. All the times he stayed silent and hurt her with his cold demeanor came to the forefront of her memories. 

His tone was cautious as he quietly said, “You are distressed and need sleep. Sit down and drink a cup of tea.”

“I don’t want a damn cup of tea!” She screeched and came barreling forward. She was nose to nose with him, breathing harshly, but still he did not move. She felt completely out of control, trembling with repressed emotions. Her voice was wobbling as she said, “I need to ask you a question and I need the truth.”

There was a pregnant pause before she blinked tears away and asked, “Do you want out of what is happening between us?”

His dark eyes pinned her to the ground and somehow steadied her raging heart. An endless time occurred in the bottom of the castle on that cold, dark night in November. Holly felt as if her entire being depended on his answer and hoped beyond reason and desperation that Severus would not walk away. Wanting to touch him once more, before the end, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened, but didn’t move otherwise. She pressed herself against his chest and listened as he inhaled her scent. 

His breath fluttered across her ear so beautifully as he murmured, “No.”

She stayed holding onto him for the rest of the night, well past midnight, and neither spoke another word. There was a shield or dimension of some kind that came around Holly every time she touched him. It was an unexplainable situation that she had no comparison to. Only when he shifted himself out from her grasp did she blink and come to the current world. 

He brushed her sweaty hair away from her face and said, “Come. I will escort you to your Common Room.”

He unguarded the doors and lead her at a much slower pace than he usually walked. Severus kept his gaze piercing throughout the journey to the Gryffindor Common Room, but they encountered nobody. As they came to a stop beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Severus put his hands behind his back and said, “Here we are.”

Holly cocked her head to the side and watched him curiously. Her enchanting eyes were beautiful, but red-rimmed and extremely puffy. It was both an endearing and saddening look for her. Severus knew she needed reassurance; she needed structure, but with a man of a caring nature. Holly Potter needed a plethora of what Severus could never give. He cleared his throat and quietly said, “Come to my office for Remedial Potions tomorrow.”

He watched her blink and nod, her lips trembled as if she were about to cry again. Upon deeper observation, Severus realized she was almost smiling. He began to walk away and stopped before saying, “Roast beef sandwiches are favorable, are they not?”

Holly let out a sobbing laugh and said, “Yes. I suppose they are.”

Severus continued on his way, feeling an odd mixture of sorrow and pleasure.

The rest of the weekend flew by with a fragile and unspoken truce. Severus never once used a biting tone with Holly, but instead opted to teach her Potions lessons in silence. He offered her a plate full of roast beef sandwiches midway through their lesson and watched with knowing eyes as she only nibbled on half of one. Later that day, after a long marking process, he went to eat dinner in the Great Hall only to find Holly’s presence absent from Gryffindor table. He ate in silence and ignored all of Dumbledore’s attempts at conversation. The longer he thought of the old man and his meetings with Holly, the more Severus became increasingly agitated.

After dinner, he spent time patrolling the castle. Remembering Holly’s claim to have been in a secret spot within the library, Severus took his regular route when patrolling and ended it at the library entrance. It was about fifteen minutes past curfew and he was irritated to find the library full of lingering Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. He drawled, “Ten points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.”

He heard a loud gasp and three younger Ravenclaws instantly stumbled from their table. He heard grumbling coming from a group of sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws. Four of which were in his N.E.W.T level Potions class. He narrowed his eyes and snapped, “All at this table has detention for disrespecting an instructor. Boot, care to show your younger students’ better behavior next time. Now, get out.”

Several teenagers marched passed him, most lowering their heads and mumbling nervously. Only a few managed to look sheepish. As soon as the library door shut, Severus stalked deeper into the dark and quiet room. The library was quite extensive and the smell of dusty paper was enough to give Severus a brief moment of contentment. But the moment was extremely brief and then the purpose of his mission became crystal-clear once more. 

He stalked through isle after isle of soaring bookshelves, searching every nook and cranny within the massive room. He glanced at each table and booth, even looking underneath the tables pushed within shadowy corners. Irritated, he left and managed to take only two steps in the general direction of Minerva’s office before abruptly turning on his heels and heading for his living quarters. He couldn’t very well ask a personal question about Holly Potter every blasted day. He was supposed to show every person in the castle how much he despised the cretin. 

Severus’s problem, larger than and just as serious as the outcome of the war, was the fact that he could no longer despise Holly Potter any more than he could loyally join forces with the Dark Lord. He was in too deep.

* * *

The winter holidays were creeping up on them all and Severus was annoyed to find himself having to prep for the wretched Christmas Feast once more. There was still a week and a half before all the students were sent home for Christmas, which meant Severus stayed up even later into the night to mark the students’ mid-term essays and exams. Minerva was becoming increasingly stressed and even more annoying than usual with her frantic worry over her little lions. It was on a miserably cold and wet Tuesday morning in the first week of December that Minerva chose to lean close to Albus to whisper her concern.

“Albus, I am worried about Potter.”

Severus paused slightly in the middle of sipping on his black coffee. He took a warm gulp and focused keenly on the whispered conversation now happening at the Head Table during breakfast. Albus asked, “Whatever for?”

“She is not at all up to her personal standard in Transfiguration. In fact, Flitwick says if not for Miss Granger, Holly would have long since dropped out of N.E.W.T level Charms. She is absent-minded and fumbles like a baboon in my classroom.”

Albus hummed under his breath in a deep way before asking, “How long has this been going on?”

Minerva replied, “I have been observing this behavior for about a month, but it would not be wrong to say Holly has been acting unlike herself since the…accident.”

Albus patted Minerva on the arm and replied, “Holly is a child with a burden that is beyond any mortal man or woman. She needs our guidance and compassion more than anything else. I will be sure to speak with her over the holidays.”

Minerva sighed and said, “I have offered my ear to her, Albus, but she is unwilling. I am quite worried that she is isolating herself from those she would normally confide in. She spends half of her lunches and dinners without the company of Granger or Weasley. Every morning, I wake to find her in the Great Hall. At dawn. By herself. Staring into space. She does not seem to be sleeping well either.”

“I will speak with her.” Albus repeated, “Do not worry overly much about Holly. Through the years, I have found that we all greatly underestimate her.”

The conversation died away after that, but Severus never saw the tensed state of Minerva’s body loosen. He finished his coffee and watched his fingers tremble just slightly. Taking a slow breath, Severus pushed his Occlumency shields forth and buried his anger toward his Headmaster. 

Albus turned to him and asked, “Will you observe the D.A meeting tonight, Severus?”

Severus rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod before standing and leaving the Hall. Never once did he allow Albus to see how angry he truly was.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

By dinnertime, Severus had decided on a plan of action and had carefully thought through all of the steps. He nodded to Draco as he walked by the Slytherin table and up to his seat next to Albus. Severus ate lightly from his beef stew and spent most of his time discreetly eyeing Gryffindor table. Holly had appeared at the beginning, stayed for exactly seven minutes, and then left with a buttered yeast roll in her hand. He waited patiently until the end of dinner and walked out of the Great Hall as he would any other night.

Aware that student eyes were everywhere and that he had limited amount of time before the scheduled D.A. meeting, Severus briskly walked to the library. He entered and found only six students huddled in a group toward the front. Idly, Severus found himself satisfied that they were all his N.E.W.T level students. A Slytherin Sixth Year, four Ravenclaw Seventh Years, and a Hufflepuff Seventh Year. None even dared to glance his way as he stalked toward the Restricted Section. He was fairly sure, and totally annoyed, when he slipped through the light wards only to find the aisles empty. No Holly.

He turned around and was heading for the exit when he heard the whisper of fabric rubbing against a surface. He paused, holding his breath, and listened intently. The sound issued once more, followed by the soft turning of paper. Following the sound, Severus stepped around multiple Restricted Section shelves and peered into a narrowed alcove about the size of the Headmaster’s grand mahogany desk. Eyes narrowed, he cast a silent _Lumos_ and stuck his wand closer. Holly gasped, dropping her book into her lap. She looked like a dark goddess, bathed in eerie blue light and delicately seated on the floor with thick books all around her. Her eyes glowed hauntingly beautiful in the darkness.

She whispered, “How did you find me?”

He murmured, “I find it difficult to believe you are jammed between a stone wall and a dusty shelf in the shadows just to read a textbook.”

He watched the expanse of her pale throat as she gulped and said, “I can read where ever I choose to, sir.”

He felt his lips twitch, but he did not give into the urge to smirk. He gestured with his free hand. When she held tightly onto the book, Severus Summoned it with a wordless and wandless incantation. Holly’s emerald eyes rounded and her jaw dropped. She snapped it shut quickly and glowered at him. This time, he did allow his lips to lift into the slightest smirk. Until he saw the title of the textbook.

His eyes darted to her face and he saw the fear in her eyes. Severus quietly hissed, “What are you playing at, Potter? Get out here and follow me. Now.”

She shook her head quickly. She mumbled, “If you need to talk, come in here. We can’t talk surrounded by other people anyway.”

Severus peered out of the shadowed corner, listening and watching. He could just hear the soft humming of the six students at the front of the library. He slipped through the hole quickly and took a step deeper into the dark. He quietly extinguished his _Lumos_ and whispered, “Now explain yourself.”

“I can’t.” Her soft and nervous voice floated to him in the dark. He stood tall and irritated. He snapped, “Why not?”

“I just can’t.” She sighed quietly, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to tell you.”

His chest tightened and his voice was deadly low as he asked, “Are you being forced?”

There was only silence to meet his question. He replied tightly, “I take your silence as confirmation that you are being told not to tell me what you are doing.”

He heard her sigh before she whispered, “I made a promise.”

“To whom?” Severus asked coolly.

Silence met his question once more. He whispered, “Your Gryffindor loyalty will stay intact. Know that some will overlook any loss in order to win this war. You are the key weapon in which either side can use, Holly. Think of who is loyal to you.”

Severus briskly left, ignoring the slightest tug that demanded he go back to her. He positioned himself along the right side of the Great Hall entrance and simply waited. Over the course of the next twenty minutes, numerous students from all House affiliations entered the room. All seemed to know to which group they belonged because it took only minutes before groups were being instructed by Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, or Longbottom.

He watched Holly out of the corner of his eye as she entered the room, but kept his gaze openly trained on the youngest male Weasley. Several Ravenclaws and older Gryffindors gathered around Holly. He watched as she cast numerous _Flipendo_ spells as if it were effortless. The longer he watched, the more he understood just how instinctive Defensive magic was to her. Instinctive like Dark Arts was to him.

A ghost of a grimace passed over his features as quickly as the flap of a hummingbird’s wing. Uncomfortable with his thoughts, Severus successfully slammed up his Occlumency shields. He and she truly were a horrendous match, even their magic showed how far apart and opposing they were. He was consumed with magics of subtle shadows, concealment, torture, pain, and blood. She radiated a fierce light and poured out protection through bold Defensive magic.

Severus watched Holly as she thoroughly Stunned a bemused Weasley and sent up a boomingly powerful protective shield to a younger group of students all within mere seconds. He could feel goose flesh rising on his arms at the intoxicating aura of her magic. In that moment, more than any other, he was convinced that some sort of cosmic balance or higher power used him for cruel entertainment.

The enchanted ceiling was letting off silent blasts of jagged lightening, coating the Great Hall in a blueish and eerie hue. Later, Severus would think that should have been his first ominous clue that the night would end unfortunately for him. He kept his face blank, but found that he mildly enjoyed watching Ronald and Ginevra Weasley get tossed about by Holly and Granger. Usually, Holly was not as aggressive as she was being tonight. He could tell by the nervous looks from Longbottom and the exasperation from Weasley that Holly’s friends were also questioning her mood.

Irritation flickered through his mind, but the feeling was fleeting and was then shoved deep behind his mental shields. Suddenly, Miss Weasley went flying backward and landed heavily on her bottom, knocking down a pair of other students in the process. Severus’s only reaction was an arching eyebrow as sudden grumbling and yelling began. A Hufflepuff Fifth Year was helping the Ravenclaws stand while the female Weasley winced and popped back to her feet. She brushed off her robes and opened her mouth as if to speak, but she was abruptly cut off by the loud voice of the Ravenclaw pair.

“What is your problem, Potter?” The female Ravenclaw huffed heavily, “Do you have no consideration for others?”

Severus watched the heated emotions pass across Holly’s face. Irritation and annoyance. Desperation. Anger. He sighed quietly, too quietly for anyone else to hear. He watched as Holly stomped forward, beads of perspiration trickling down her temples. Her voice was rough as she barked, “We are leaving the safety of the castle for two entire weeks in a few days. I am trying to help you.”

“What does that have to do with bruising us up?” The Hufflepuff girl mumbled, but nobody except Severus seemed to have heard her.

The Ravenclaw boy rolled his eyes and said, “I appreciate your knowledge and you have taught us a few decent techniques, but-“

Severus stepped forward and calmly said, “Twenty points from Ravenclaw for sheer stupidity and interrupting a lesson.”

The room went silent except for the heavy breathing from multiple exerted teenagers. Severus let his eyes wander slowly across all the students before pinning the pair of Ravenclaws with his dark stare. He stated, “The both of you have shamed your House tonight. If anyone in this room is confused on this, let me assure you that we are at war. The purpose of being instructed by Miss Potter is meant to provide you with an adequate skillset to protect yourself against Death Eaters.”

The Ravenclaw girl’s voice was shaking, but she spoke after a silent moment.

“There is only a possibility of being attacked. Purebloods, especially, are-“

“Twenty points more and detention with me tomorrow night.” Severus snarled, “How stupid could you be, girl? None are safe. Do you think, because you are of _pure_ blood, that the Dark Lord would look past any indiscretion you or your family make? If you think so, you will surely die in this war.”

The terror on all of the faces before him only fueled his irritation. He stood straight and sneered, “Allowing yourself to have blind eyes due to cowardice is despicable. If any of you are too lazy or cowardly to learn how to defend yourself and others in a time of war, you do not deserve to be taught at this school.”

The haunting words of Severus Snape seemed to seep into the bones of those students. While a part of him was disgruntled at the curious glances and heavy eyes now following him even more than usual, he was mostly tired. Severus did not allow himself to bother overtly with rest over the next several days. There were exams to give and mark, students to instruct and discreetly guide, and war related problems to discuss and find solutions for. When Minerva offered to monitor the next D.A. meeting, Severus curtly declined. He knew he would take over completely from now on.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

On the last Tuesday before the winter holiday, Severus strode into the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy trailing behind him.

The boy held his head high and stuck his pointed chin outward with open swagger. His icy gray-blue eyes remained unapproachable and cool. He held his wand with confidence and strutted a bit like a peacock. Severus found himself relieved that the boy hadn’t walked into the lion den cowering. He had been withdrawn and twitchy lately and Severus found himself unsure just what exactly his godson would do in the face of this war.

Before they had made it to the center of the room, Ronald Weasley came barreling across the Hall with as much grace as a raging Manticore. He demanded, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Severus caught a glimpse of the irritation and confusion on Holly’s face right before he calmly said, “Enough of this, Weasley. This is a school club and is open to all. Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Severus whirled on his heels and pinned Holly with his gaze. He slowly said, “I do not wish for Weasley to be paired with Malfoy. Miss Potter, bring Mr. Malfoy up to par.”

Holly watched Severus stalk across the room as if he were untouchable. She could see, just barely, the hint of a self-satisfied sneer on his face as he walked away. That sneer made her blood boil. When she turned to Malfoy, Holly felt her annoyance increase. _Why in the hell had Severus brought Malfoy here?_ She cleared her throat heavily and said, “I need to see your Shield Charm.”

Malfoy laughed quietly and asked, “Do you think I can’t perform basic magic, Potter? You must have me confused with your Weasel.”  
Holly felt her hands shaking and her eyes felt heavy from exhaustion. She snapped, “Just show me the damn Shield Charm.”

Malfoy gave her a mocking bow before stepping back and waving his wand in a lazy manner. The shield around him was shimmering and strong. Instead of feeling irritated at his smugness, Holly was just relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend valuable time teaching an ungrateful git basic charm work. She took a deep breath, nodded and instructed, “Now we need to see how good you are at Disarming.”

Fifteen heated minutes later and Holly was lying flat on her back. She let out a half-whispered swear word as she struggled to her feet, throwing up a shouted Shield as Malfoy shot a low-level Stunning spell. Outraged, she deflected it. A spike of fear hit her in the chest at the exact moment the deflected spell caught Hermione in the shoulder. She stumbled and yelped. Holly huffed and shouted, “Disarm only, Malfoy! What in the-“

Ron cut her off by shouting, “You little git! _Expelliarmus!”_

The spell was strong enough to rip through Malfoy’s Shield, send his wand flying out of his hand, and knocked him off his feet. Ron’s face was dangerously red and he was shouting nonsense as Holly ran forward. She and Hermione both put calming hands on Ron’s shoulders. In a rage now, Holly whipped her head around and caught Severus with a withering glare.

She shouted, “That is enough! Meeting dismissed.”

Most beat a hasty retreat. Neville and Luna offered a helping hand with straightening the room before leaving with sympathetic glances to Ron. Holly watched her best friends for a moment before hotly muttering, “I have to talk to Se…Snape.”

Ron’s blue eyes narrowed and he muttered, “I will, too.”

“No.” Holly’s voice was a tad sharper than she intended, “Both of you can head to the Common Room. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

Hermione’s lips were in a thin line of worry, but she tugged on Ron’s robes until he followed her out of the Great Hall. Holly cast her eyes around, making sure she saw no one, before stalking across the darkened room and coming to a standstill just inches from Severus’s tall figure.

Her voice was a frustrated whisper, “Why in the hell did you bring Malfoy here?”

The Great Hall was now deeply shadowed and only lit by a handful of flickering torches along the walls. It was cold in the drafty castle so late at night in the dead of winter, but Holly couldn’t bring herself to feel the cold. She ran a hand through her messy hair and snapped, “You were maddeningly unhelpful.”

His voice was as cool as he stated, “He needs practice with his Defense just as all the others do.”

She snorted, “I don’t see him being very respectful to his instructor or his classmates. He doesn’t deserve the practice.”

The words felt wrong even as she said them. She bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair again, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. His voice was like cold water as he said, “I believe you to be one free of prejudice. Am I wrong?”

Holly’s heart thudded heavily in her chest and her anger was abruptly lost. She felt the cold now, so she wrapped her arms around herself. Her voice was tired as she said, “No. You aren’t wrong, Severus.”

The following days were filled with exams and academic stress that Holly felt oddly departed from. It was difficult, almost impossible, for Holly to imagine her life after the war’s ending. Since her near death experience in the cave, she had not bothered to think of her future. Not even in the vaguest of terms. Holly was certain that she would not live through the war. So, it made perfect sense that her exams did not matter overly much. Though, for appearances mostly, she studied with her friends between free periods in the day. 

After her last exam, Holly’s thoughts and Severus’s last words to her spun around in her head, smacking each side of her skull and rebounding. At breakfast, she had seen Malfoy’s name on the Slytherin list and wondered why he was staying at the castle throughout Christmas.

There was a sinking feeling deep within her stomach as Holly remembered how badly Malfoy’s hands had shook the day Severus pulled them into his classroom. She spent the entire morning, even throughout games of Exploding Snaps and Wizarding Chess, replaying Malfoy’s distress and Severus’s words inside her head. She felt as if she was missing some important puzzle piece, as if Severus was attempting to tell her _something_ without actually saying it. Frustrated, she put her head down on a wooden table and listened to the muffled sound of her friends talking. It wasn’t until Hermione nudged her on the arm that Holly forced herself to attention.

She looked up and tried to ignore the worried look on Hermione’s face. Holly asked, “What is it?”

“I thought you would like to go Christmas shopping with Ginny and me?”

Holly found herself nodding before she had even consciously made the effort to do so. She felt guilty as they ventured to Hogsmeade with a small number of students. Most had already left for the holidays because a special Apparition point outside the castle gates had been created. It was for parents that were uncomfortable with their children riding the Hogwarts Express back home. Only a handful of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors remained. _And Draco Malfoy._

Holly sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. There was still one more day until the train would be leaving. As they roamed the cold and nearly empty village, Holly found herself wondering if any of the students would be coming back to the castle after Christmas. _Would any families be caught and raided over the holidays?_

There weren’t as many shops in the village as Diagon Alley, but pictures slowly popping up in the Daily Prophet were of empty buildings and broken windows. Holly felt rage rise. Diagon Alley didn’t have many shops anymore because of raiding Death Eaters. With a sigh, Holly fisted her wand and shoved most of her emotions behind her flimsy Occlumency shields. Try as she might, she couldn’t understand how Severus did so well with the mind arts _. Severus. Severus._ And Christmas.

There were multiple shrunken objects in her robe pockets for the Weasley family and a rather expensive bottle of liquor she, Hermione, and Ginny had managed to sneak from the Hog’s Head for Hagrid. She had bought Hermione a beautiful book on Concealment Charms specifically because Hermione had asked for it. But Holly didn’t have a gift for Severus. _What could she even get a man like Severus?_ He would be mad if gifted with anything, but now that the idea had entered her mind Holly had to try. Feeling desperate and frustrated, Holly ducked away from the group of students and ran down a narrow alley that brought her to the one and only apothecary in the village.

She knew little of potion ingredients, but she stuck her head inside and began to look around. After a few moments, she found a glass display case full of glittering potion vials. Small inscription at the bottom of each vial made her heart sink and flutter at the same time. The writing was slanted, neat, controlled, and spidery. It was Severus who brewed and sold these potions to this tiny apothecary.

With a hot sigh, Holly rolled her eyes. Suddenly, it made sense. She was stupid to think that an apothecary this close to Hogwarts would sell anything but potions brewed by the renowned Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Holly was turning, defeated, to walk out of the shop when she caught sight of another display case. It was filled with odd pieces of jewelry. Upon closer inspection, she realized all of the jewelry was enchanted in one way or another. 

Feeling a spark of hope, she put her palms across the cold glass and peered closer. Most of the items, rings and lockets and brooches, looked grungy and unremarkable. If the written inscriptions were anything to go by, these seemingly shabby items were definitely not unremarkable.

With a frown, Holly caught sight of a large ring. It was plain and made of tarnished silver with twisted shards of metal that intertwined. There was a tiny ruby twinkling at the tip of the ring. Just a single blood drop of a gem. On the right and left side, nearly washed away from years of wear, were two strange rune-like symbols. The price tag boasted an unbelievable price.

Holly heard a throat clear. Startled, she looked up and met the eyes of a very withered old man with a bald head and beady eyes. He croaked, “Can I help you?”

“What does this ring do?” Holly asked immediately, “Is it enchanted?”

The man smiled and showed a mouthful of rotten teeth. He croaked, “It is enchanted, dearie, with strong protective magic. Gives the wearer a boost of reserve magic when needed. Suppose to enhance any protective magic cast like Shields and such.”

Holly frowned and asked, “Are you sure that is what it does?”

The man looked at her for a moment before saying, “When I obtained the ring, its history was traced by Albus Dumbledore himself. It was sold to me some moons ago by a powerful witch from Egypt in a dodgy spot of trouble.”

Holly nodded and pulled a small pouch of Galleons from her pocket and began to count. With the ring wrapped tightly in her hand within her robe pocket, she exited the store and raced to catch up with the group heading back to the castle on foot. Hermione had fretted over her absence, but Holly just rolled her eyes.

* * *

That night, her last night in the castle before the holidays, Holly sat on her four-poster bed. Her velvet-red curtains were pulled around her as she stared at the ring carefully perched in the middle of her palm. Too worried about using a Cleaning Charm on the jewelry, she had spent the last hour tenderly polishing it with the soft cloth of her Invisibility Cloak. It seemed silly, but Holly hoped that some of the magic deep within its silvery folds would transport itself to the ring.

If she listened closely, she could just hear the soft snores of Hermione across the room. It felt oddly strange without Lavender and Parvati there, but both had left with their parents at the monitored Apparition point already. Holly cast another Warming Charm on herself and winced when the air around her became just a bit too warm for comfort. Carefully, she set the ring in a black velvet box given to her by the apothecary shopkeeper. She shut the lid and gently rubbed the soft fabric for a moment before slipping that box into another, bigger box. 

The second box was wooden and had been originally bought to hold her extra ink jars within her trunk. Now, it was eye-catching and held a singular carving on the lid. It had taken Holly the last five hours and every ounce of academic skills she had to read through Hermione’s basic rune textbook and find an illustration of the correct symbol. It had taken some major fibbing to convince Hermione that Holly was only bored and curious about Ancient Runes class. Then, after obsessively looking for the symbol, Holly had spent hours on her bed with her wand drawn, attempting to carve the rune into spare pieces of parchment.

Only after dozens of failures did she begin to succeed. On Holly’s fifteenth try, she decided that was as good as she could get with time running out. It took another hour to painstakingly control her magic and carve the design onto the lid of the wooden box. Now, she observed all of hard work. The black velvet box was nestled between carefully positioned pieces of emerald green fabric. Holly set the lid of the wooden box and spent an unknown amount of time just staring at the Loyalty Rune. 

With nerves, Holly tucked the wooden box under her arm and tip-toed out of the dormitory. Once in the empty Common Room, Holly sat on the edge of the sofa and whispered, “Dobby.”

Moments came and went. Just as Holly was being to panic, Dobby the Elf appeared. His great tennis-ball eyes glowed happily as he greeted, “Hi, Holly Potter! A very early Happy Christmas to you, Holly Potter!”

“Hello, Dobby.” Holly smiled as warmth filled her heart. “Happy early Christmas. How are you?”

He jumped up and down with a huge grin on his ugly face. He said, “Oh, I am quite well. I had a grand time preparing the feast all the young ones ate tonight.”

Holly found herself asking, “Would you like to join me and the Weasleys for Christmas Dinner?”

Instantly, Dobby’s cheerful jumping ceased. He stood and trembled. Holly worried she had somehow offended him just seconds before he let out a sob and dramatically threw himself into Holly’s arms. She gasped, working frantically to keep the wooden box safe under her arm. Awkwardly, she patted Dobby on the back until he jumped onto the sofa a minute later. 

His eyes were filled with glistening tears and his voice was shaky as he said, “It would be an honor for Dobby, Miss Holly Potter.”

Holly gave a half-smile, but she felt uncomfortable at the worshipping look in the Elf’s eyes. She quickly changed the subject, “Um, Dobby, could you do a favor for me? Only if you aren’t busy tonight, that is.”

  
“Oh, yes!” Dobby squeaked, “Dobby wants to do a favor for Holly Potter.”

Holly let out a sigh of relief as she said, “Thank you, Dobby. This has to be our secret. Do you promise to keep this a secret?”

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

She explained, “I need to know where Professor Snape is at right now and I also need to know what he is doing. Can you figure that out without getting caught?”

  
The Elf nodded with an expression of somberness. His voice was squeaky and excited as he said, “Potions Master is patrolling the halls, Holly Potter. He does this nightly for no less than four hours.”

Holly felt a pang of sentiment for Severus. She nodded and held up the box. She carefully handed it to Dobby. She slowly said, “This is so important, Dobby. I need you to put this where Professor Snape will find it, but no one else can know or see this box. It’s a gift for him and he is _not_ to know who it came from.”

Dobby curiously asked, “A gift for Potions Master…?”

She nodded. A second passed and the elf whispered, “Holly Potter really is caring.”

Holly cleared her throat and mumbled, “Um, thanks, Dobby. Come back and let me know when you’re done. I’ll probably be roaming the castle, too.”


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Severus felt the chill deep within his bones, but the constant ache was shoved roughly behind his mental shields. There were few children in the castle on such a horribly stormy night so close to winter holidays, but the few that were there were his duty to protect. He had caught two Hufflepuffs sneaking out of the kitchens with sweets in their arms. He had taken ten points for being out after curfew and given them detention as soon as holidays were over, but he had not taken their sweets. He thought that a suitable show of Christmas cheer.

He dismantled his layers of living quarter wards only after ensuring nobody had followed him deep beneath the castle. Meticulously, he locked those wards back into place in the matter of seconds. He took off his outer robe and draped it over a rickety chair nearby, but didn’t bother to shed his thermal pants, coat, shirt, or shoes. He had only taken one step further into his chambers when he realized something was amiss. 

Severus narrowed his eyes, wand already drawn and ready. Dark and sharp eyes scanned the area, but it became clear to him that nobody was present. Someone had been within his rooms, but were no longer there. Albus and the elves within the castle were the only ones who knew of his chamber. Irritated, he stalked around while observing and cataloging. All was in place except for a wooden box about six inches in length that was placed in the middle of his bed. Cautiously, he stepped forward and wordlessly cast numerous detection spells. 

Satisfied that it was not of the Dark Arts, Severus waved his wand and the box hovered at face-level. Frowning, he peered closer at the rune carving. _Loyalty._ There was a simple golden latch, which turned with only a thought from his mind. Still weary of touching the strange object, Severus tilted his wand and watched as the box tilted as well. Within was a luxurious fabric the color of the forest’s leaves and a tiny black velvet box. Severus spent the next hour casting various Revealing and Detection Charms only to come up with no hint of danger. In fact, hands hovering an inch from the box, Severus felt a tangible warmth of Light magic.

He weighed the odds for several minutes before casting a Patronus. He did not allow himself to look at the beautiful and angelic doe before him. He simply said, “If I have not sent another Patronus within half an hour’s time, you can assume I am in great need of you.”

The doe pranced off in great leaps of grace before disappearing through his chamber wall. With a sigh of bemusement, Severus reached for the tiny velvet box. His body was tense, expecting anything and finding nothing. Slowly, he opened the box. There was a small folded square of parchment. Carefully, he pulled the parchment out and held it in his palm while gazing at the object within. A ring. A circle of twisted, tarnished silver with a miniscule blood-red ruby cradled within those tiny twists of metal. Severus could feel a slight pulse of magic and it did not feel dark, but rather bright and bold.

Still cautious and becoming increasingly worried, he unfolded the parchment and read:

“ _Remember that bravery is needed and we are the very few who can provide it. Wear this for protection. You’re not alone. Happy Christmas.”_

There was a quick and almost unnoticeable breaking deep in his chest. Almost unnoticeable, except that it wasn’t. There was agony coated in the sweetest of sensations. He hadn’t realized he was on his knees until sometime later. He was still holding his wand in one hand and the ring and note in the other. Severus took a gasping breath, which sounded muffled to his own ears. He blinked continuously. The _feeling_ was everywhere, beautiful and tragic at the same time. And it was too much to put behind his mental shields. So, he fought it with a viciousness that was unpossessed by most.

Time passed and the mental battle ended. His body was trembling, but he was steadier than before. His eyes were black and sharp and dry. His harsh facial features were blank like the stillness within the ocean right before a storm. Severus stood quickly like a snap from a whip. He stared hard at the ring, but it did not disappear. It still stayed nestled within his palm, lovely and horrid. There was little movement for another long pull of time until Severus lashed out like a snake and slammed the velvet box against his chamber wall. It slid to the floor, battered and empty.

* * *

Holly had gone straight to the library, not knowing what else to do. She was desperate and probably a bit delirious from lack of sleep. She was also unbelievably worried sick with what Severus would think when he found the ring. Dobby had come to her two hours before, while she poured over yet another tome about the castle’s history. Dobby had told her the wooden box was waiting for Severus within his chamber _. What if he didn’t like it? What if he was disgusted or creeped out? What if he told her to leave him alone again? Was this a bad idea?_

She let out a squeaky sound of distress and slammed the book closed. She wandered to the massive windows looking over the grounds. Holly was sure that she shouldn’t have given Severus the ring now. She was also sure she should have asked permission before inviting Dobby to Christmas Dinner at the Order’s Headquarters. She watched the pitch black of a snowy night give way to the gray pearl of dawn. With her head pressed against the freezing cold glass window, Holly forced herself to think logically.

The most important thing for her to do was worry about her mission for Dumbledore; her mission to discover another horcrux. So far, she was failing epically. She had been instructed to tell Hermione, but Holly was refusing to involve her friend. She was supposed to keep it a secret from everyone else, but Dumbledore had to cover up her mess up once already. Severus was suspicious as well and had almost convinced her to tell him about the entire plan just days ago. She knew Severus wasn’t allowed to know of the missions. As horrible as it was to think, Severus was almost as hated by Voldemort as Holly was. Severus was the ultimate traitor and was a source of great humiliation for the Death Eaters. If he was ever caught and such information was available for Voldemort, then the entire war would be lost. 

Holly was smart enough to understand that, but she wasn’t smart enough to convince herself that worry would only mess up the plan. As she watched dawn approach, Holly decided it was time to check the Chamber of Secrets again. It was completely possible that Tom Riddle, young and sneaky and evil, could have hidden a Horcrux in there so many years ago. After all, Holly had never gotten a chance to properly explore the maze of concrete tunnels. There was no time now, so it would have to wait until she was back from the winter holidays.

She raced upstairs and came into the dormitory just as Hermione was waking. Holly rushed to dress and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Hermione was intuitive and kept quiet, offering Holly a hug as they all marched out of the castle with their luggage hovering behind them. Ron sensed the heavy mood, but still offered awkwardly cheerful comments that eventually brought Holly’s dark, exhausted mood up to a tolerable level.

Ron asked, “Are you ready for all that good food Mum will make?”

Holly’s hollow stomach growled and she replied, “Most definitely.”

Professor McGonagall opened the castle gates with a flick of her wand. She offered individual farewell exchanges to each student. Holly, Hermione, and Ron stepped forward in line with Ginny trailing a bit behind. Professor McGonagall gave a tight-lipped smile and quietly said, “I will see you all soon enough.”

That was all she said, but Holly wondered if that meant Professor McGonagall would be at Christmas Dinner this year. Mrs. Weasley had told Ron in a letter, a purposely vague letter, that the holidays would be different this year. Hermione looped her arms with both Holly and Ron. She said, “Let’s go. I see Professor Moody and Professor Lupin waiting at the Apparition point.”

Holly noted the tense and alert feeling that rolled off of Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall. All of them were within sight of the four students as they walked to Professors Moody and Lupin. Holly couldn’t see Severus, but she could feel him and knew he was likely concealing himself on purpose to gain an advantage in case of attack. 

The brief walk ended and Holly felt relief melt the tension in her heart for just a moment as she threw her arms around Remus. His chuckling voice was raspy and warm as he hugged her strongly. His scent was one of cinnamon and she had missed him fiercely. She had worried endlessly of his and Sirius’s strange absence. She had questions and was prepared to ask them, but Remus seemed to know her quite well. 

He said, “Hello, Holly. Let’s get back to Headquarters and we may talk properly there.”

Holly nodded, gripping his arm tightly. She watched as Hermione politely tucked her arm around Remus’s opposite side. Ron and Ginny each gripped one of Moody’s arms; Ron looked as if he were about to vomit. Seconds later and Holly felt her lungs compressed. She did her best to allow the sensations to slide over her skin; she knew fighting Apparition would only bring pain and possibly Splicing. As they landed heavily on the steps of Grimmauld Place, Holly heard Ron vomiting.

Remus hastily opened the door and pushed Holly and Hermione through quickly. He followed with the luggage and tugged Ginny in by the arm. Her face was pale and Holly instantly felt sympathetic. She was sure Ginny had not traveled many times by Side-Along Apparition yet. It had become quite easy to Holly and she was fairly sure she would pass her Apparition Exam next semester.

She was just about to suggest Ginny lying down with a Cooling Charm, but Holly was distracted by Remus. He patted her on the shoulder and asked, “How have you been? I have been worried about your progress since you were…hurt.”

Holly watched as Hermione carried her trunk up the staircase and disappeared. Ginny followed on wobbly legs. Moody and Ron finally came through the front door. Ron’s complexion was green and off-putting. Moody dropped his trunk by the door and gruffly said, “Take a load off, Weasley.”

Moody turned and abruptly disappeared outside once more. Holly and Remus helped Ron up the staircase and to his bedroom. Holly said, “I don’t know why Ron is having such trouble. He has Side-Along travelled lots of times.”  


“Moody.” Ron groaned as he collapsed onto the bed. “Makes me nervous.”

Holly did her best not to laugh and helped Ron into bed before leaving the room with Remus beside her. They travelled to the kitchen where Kreacher, the ancient Elf of Sirius Black, was making cups of tea. Remus and Holly sat down. Holly felt the curiosity building within her, but it was equaled with fierce relief. _How many times had she cried over Remus and Sirius in the last few months? Where had they gone and what had they done?_

Remus was looking at her with wise, yet tired eyes the color of whiskey. His scarred hands were wrapped around a mug of steaming tea. He cleared his throat and casually said, “Dumbledore informed me that you have been having trouble since Sirius and I left.”

Holly felt her jaw tighten at the idea of adults talking about her in pitiful tones. She turned to him and stated bluntly, “I was worried. I never knew if either of you were okay.”

Remus quietly said, “I’m sorry for worrying you. We were both undercover, working on a mission given by Dumbledore.”

Holly frowned, “What kind of mission?”

“Dear,” Remus sighed in exhaustion, “We were on a mission for the Order and Dumbledore is quite correct that some things must be kept secret in order to protect.”

“Funny,” Holly said in abrupt irritation, “I think the same thing.”

She stood, afraid she would hurt Remus with sharp words if she stayed. She muttered a hasty farewell and escaped up the dusty staircase. Holly stayed, sulking, in her assigned bedroom until Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. Holly, Hermione, and Ginny met Ron just as they all came to the kitchen door. A pleasant surprise was Fred and George bounding into the room wearing slick purple suits and dragonhide boots. They were quick to slide Holly and Ginny handfuls of Canary Creams. 

Fred had whispered quickly, “We left a parcel upstairs on your bed. Tricks we thought you might like, Holly.”

“How much?” She whispered back, smiling. “I’ve got a few Galleons upstairs.”

“You don’t pay with us.” George gave her an odd look.

“Yeah, we know who our investor is.” Fred added.

Mrs. Weasley ushered the children into their seats, but Holly could tell Mrs. Weasley was frustrated. Frowning, Holly’s eye darted around the crowded room. All of the Weasleys, except the oldest two boys, were present. Remus, Tonks, and Moody were all discussing some sort of serious matter in whispers. McGonagall was seated beside Ginny and Hermione; all were engaging in talks of a girl who had once Transfigured herself into a dragon. Holly was sure she would have found that conversation entertaining, but she was distracted by Dumbledore. 

He stuck his head into the kitchen, gave a merry greeting to all and said, “Holly, Happy Christmas. Could you accompany me for a moment, please?”

  
Holly stood and walked out of the noisy kitchen. Instantly, she was cautious and delighted to see Severus. He looked devastating and dark as he stood straight with his back to the wall. It took only seconds for her to realize something was wrong. Severus’s snarl was more off-putting than usual and his fist was clenched over his wand, which was at his side. 

She whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Her hand was already in her pocket, ready to pull her wand at a moment’s notice. Neither older wizard failed to notice her subtle reaction. Dumbledore gave a chuckle and stated, “Nothing for you to worry over, my dear. Tonight, and the next several days here, are for you to enjoy. I have brought a gift for you.”

  
Blushing and embarrassed, Holly stuttered out a quick refusal. Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling and his lips were smiling as he gestured to the side room where a sudden banging noise ensued. Frowning, Holly turned in that direction. A second went by and then Sirius came barreling out of the sitting room, swatting at the air and cursing. “Damn, pixies! I thought we got them all during the summer.”

Sirius looked less thin than he had before, but his face was pale and covered in colorful bruises. He was smiling, though, as he turned to face Dumbledore and Holly. His grin was a bit feral, but his dark eyes crinkled handsomely. Holly’s legs had carried her to his side before her mind had realized she had moved. Eyes shut tightly, Holly listened to the warm sound of Sirius’s laughter. He smelled like the wild. Like cold air and leather. His arms were a bit muscular and hard, which made her feel safe.

His voice was strong and warm as he said, “I have missed you, sweet girl.”

Holly hugged his neck tightly and shoved her nose against his shabby coat. She whispered, “…Missed you too.”

Severus sighed, “As _wonderful_ as this reunion is, I would like to be on my way.”

Holly would have smiled at the dry sarcasm had Sirius not snarled like a rapid animal in return. Instantly, the warmth and safety Sirius provided was gone. In its place was a cold, determined animal. Sirius held Holly by the elbow and halfway shoved her behind his body. He growled, “Nobody is asking for your ugly nose to be here, Snape.”

“On the contrary, I was told to be here.” Severus spoke coolly while raising an elegant eyebrow.

Sirius huffed, “There is one person who wants you and it is only out of pity, you-“

Dumbledore’s voice was quiet as he said, “That is enough.”

Sirius released Holly’s elbow and whirled to Dumbledore. He said, “I don’t understand why you bring this trash around, Dumbledore. My house will be _reeking_ with his stench in an hour.”

Holly stepped back. She sharply stated, “Stop, Sirius. Stop it right now.”

Angry dark eyes turned to her. Sirius seemed both confused and stunned at her words. He demanded, “Do you even know who he is, Holly? What he has done? Who he has worked for? What he did to your parents?”

Before Holly could blink, Severus had Sirius by the throat and pinned against a wall. His wand was digging painfully into Sirius’s throat. His voice was still calm and cool. “Do not speak of what your ignorant mouth does not understand, Black.”

Dumbledore stepped forward. His robes brushed against Holly’s back as he said, “Let him go, Severus.”

Sirius gave a mad chuckle. His eyes were bulging as he whispered, “Do it. Come on, Snape, show Albus who you really are.”

There was a never-ending moment in which Holly’s heart was pounding. Her hands were shaking as she whispered, “Please, don’t.”

Abruptly, Severus released Sirius and whirled around. He stalked up the dusty staircase, blending in with the shadows and disappearing. Holly swallowed the lump in her throat and watched as Dumbledore helped Sirius to his feet. The lines of worry on Dumbledore’s face haunted Holly long throughout Christmas dinner, but what left her feeling empty was Severus’s absence at the kitchen table.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Later that night, stomach fairly empty from lack of appetite, Holly lied in bed and stared at the dusty ceiling above. She kept replaying the situation between Severus and Sirius over and over again. She had felt extremely uncomfortable with Sirius’s lashing out. _What had Severus done to Sirius that had been so wrong?_ He didn’t deserve to be treated that way, but neither did Sirius deserve to be treated as Severus treated him. The tone of Severus’s voice had been so cold. _Could he have killed Sirius if Holly and Dumbledore hadn’t been there?_

She wanted to deny that he could ever hurt somebody that Holly cared so deeply for, but she had seen Severus fiercely kill and maim enemies in the past. That proved Severus could murder as she had witnessed during the Battle of the Ministry and in the cave. Another cold thought echoed through her mind: _Hadn’t Holly herself proven that she was just as capable of such actions?_

She was unsure, but she did know that she was wide awake and unable to sleep. The room was silent except for the soft snores of Hermione in the next bed over. Holly sighed heavily and rolled across her own bed before tip-toeing out the room. The wooden floorboards were rough and cool beneath her bare feet, but she didn’t mind. She paused on the top landing and listened intently, hearing only silence. Because she couldn’t stop thinking of him, she turned around and made her way downstairs. Creeping as quietly as possible, she came to Severus’s door.

Not knowing what she intended to do, she laid her head against the splintered wood and thought of the time they shared the summer before Fifth Year at Hogwarts. And then there had been the irritating, yet somehow unforgettable time she had spent with him right before Sixth Year started. Severus had been livid last summer and she was pretty certain it was because he had felt a little jealous of the Muggle boy, Shawn, from Privet Drive. At the time, she was completely unsure, hanging onto a wishful hope that he truly cared about her.

Holly was sure he cared now, but that reassurance only brought forth more agonizing questions and feelings. _He cared, but how much? He kissed her more than once, but what did those kisses mean? Did she dare hope he actually wanted her? Was this his way of keeping her in line, by giving her what she wanted in half measures?_

She had no time to worry further because the door suddenly opened and Holly gasped, falling forward. She was steadied by a firm, smooth hand with long fingers. When she looked up, her expression was one of absolute sheepish horror. Severus gave her a thin-lipped, hard scowl. His dark eyes scanned the narrow hallway before grabbing her upper arm and gently pulling her into the room. He held his other hand on the door, fully prepared to send her back to her bedroom within seconds. 

He raised an eyebrow and Holly answered his silent question in a spectacularly nervous fashion. “I was awake and it’s cold and I was thinking about you way too much. And Hermione snores. A lot.”

He was as unemotional and as still as a statue. Holly just knew he was irritated, but she didn’t think he was truly angry. His eyes were narrowed, but lacked their usual icy disdain. When Severus finally blinked, she decided the odds might be in her favor. Without saying a word, he nodded toward a large leather chair toward the left corner of the room. She walked over, not bothering to hide her interest as she glanced all around.

Holly passed by a small bed and noted that it was in pristine condition. She guessed he hadn’t been sleeping then. The untouched bed, paired with all the endless care he provided while she was in his personal chambers, lead her to the belief that he was a night-time person. Smiling and pleased with this intimate tidbit of information, Holly plopped into the big chair and stretched her legs outward.

Severus stood by the door for another moment before abruptly closing it. He glanced her way and Holly liked to think his eyes focused on her legs, which were visible due to the cotton shorts she was wearing. For once, she was delighted to be wearing Muggle clothing that fit her properly. Seconds more passed before Severus strode to another large chair across the room. He sat down and stared at the modestly warm fireplace. 

The silence wasn’t awkward, but pleasing to Holly. Her mind was so loud lately that being in Severus's presence was like a Calming Draught. There were no biting comments or icy questions to indicate his anger, but only blissful silence. The firelight dancing across his shadowed face mesmerized her.

Holly was relaxed and Severus could tell. The girl never shut up otherwise. If she was nervous, she talked. If she was angry, she yelled. If she was sad, she spat out sappy words like a true poet. Severus tried to banish the thought that he liked those characteristics. As soon as she had released that previous line of nervous chatter, Severus realized what she needed. She was scared and in need of safety, whether the stubborn Gryffindor wanted to admit it or not. 

_For Merlin's sake, she was young._ When he felt the tension slowly pooling in his chest, he forcibly pushed his worries away. He could feel her becoming nervous again as she shifted in her chair. Wanting her at ease, he glanced her way.

He saw, more than heard, her take a deep breath before she said, “I wish I could speak like you do. You have a way with words that I could only dream of.”

He tried, and failed, to ignore the warmth that trickled into his chest because of her words. _Ironic, wasn’t it, that the girl didn’t realize the power she held over him?_

He spoke quietly, “You speak your mind well.”

Holly stared at him. It was dark and she found it both right and wrong that he looked like he belonged in those shadows with firelight dancing around him. His deep baritone resonated within her as he whispered, “Do not crave what another person has. It leads to disappointment.”

A particular shadow flicked across his jawline and reminded her of a Dementor. Severus seemed perfectly content to stay seated within those shadows like he owned them. She wasn’t sure why but she opened her mouth and slowly explained, “I’ve had trouble sleeping as far back as I can remember, but now there is hardly any sleep at all. I was wondering if you were awake for a while.”

His voice leaked bitter amusement as he said, “If you need a Dreamless Sleep Draught you could have simply asked.”

Holly bristled and replied edgily, “I didn’t come for a potion; I came for you.”

Just as quickly as her irritation came, it was gone. Her mind turned in circles before she curiously said, “But you already know that. It’s like you said; I could have just asked if I wanted a potion.”

There was only silence and although Holly didn’t ask a direct question, she felt like her question on his behavior was implied. Yet she didn’t expect an answer from him. The quiet wasn’t as relaxing as it had been before, so when she saw the glint of his ring she smiled and broke the silence.

“I’m glad that you like your gift.”

The silence drew out, long and wrong now, and her stress levels spiked high. She had done or said the wrong thing again. _Could she ever do anything right?_ Tension mounted like a battle and she fully expected him to hiss hateful words as he had done countless times in the past. Holly bit her bottom lip hard. Seconds ticked by and she felt tears prick the back of her eyelids. She was certain she would lose a vital piece of herself if she lost Severus. She quickly asked, “What’s wrong?”

There was a bitter pause. He quietly said, “I have nothing to give you in return.”

Her heart jumped in her chest. His tone caused something inside of her to bend almost to the point of breaking. Her hands shook as she stood up and walked to him. When Severus noticed her coming, he began to stand, but Holly quickly placed a hand on his chest. He froze. She could see a flash of hesitation in his eyes before he sat back down. Their eyes met and that was all she needed to draw upon her courage.

Carefully, she slid into his lap and twisted her torso so she was situated at an angle. She could feel how tense his body was, but his dark eyes were alive as they had not been moments before. She placed her hands on his forearm and said, “That’s what you don’t seem to understand. You give me what no one else can without even trying.”

Holly watched as his eyes glittered, but couldn’t decipher what was behind them. She decided it was enough just to know that she could cause a man like Severus to show any emotions at all. To distract herself from confusing thoughts, she traced a pattern across the fabric along his chest. When she felt a thumping sensation, Holly flattened her palms across his heart and just marveled at its beating. In that moment, she forgot what she was trying to forget. 

Instinct or maybe gravity had her leaning down slowly, waiting for him to object, but he stayed silent and still. Holly's hand slid up his chest and came to rest along his jawline. She followed the dancing firelight as it continued to play across his face.

She shifted her weight and curled into his side. She wasn’t surprised when they pressed together so seamlessly. His scent fogged her senses for a blissful moment and she sunk willingly, but was shot out of the fog when she felt his right arm come around to settle around her shoulders. His other hand extended and rested on her legs, which were splayed partly across his lap and partly over the arm of the chair. 

Heart hammering, she mentally thanked herself for wearing the Muggle shorts Hermione had offered her. She let her head rest against his collarbone and soaked in his tender touch. She was so focused on his nimble fingertips trailing along her right knee that it took some time before she realized her cheek was touching his bare skin.

Floored, she forced her gaze away from the surreal show of his hand on her bare leg and instead focused on his unfamiliar shirt. It was loose and made of thin dark gray material. The sleeves were long, so she still couldn’t see his arms, but the collar of the shirt was frayed and allowed her to see his skin. She eagerly eyed the pale, smooth skin of his defined collarbone before her gaze traveled to the long expansion of his bare throat. 

Holly shifted a little before running a shaky hand over the pale marble of his skin. Feverishly, she recalled the last kiss they had shared only a few weeks before. Hot and sweaty from Potions work, both had stripped their outer robes. Still, Severus had been covered in thick, black fabric from head to toe. Now, a thin piece of cloth was all that stood between them. 

Suddenly, she had a flashing memory of the Battle of the Ministry. His naked chest, as pale as winter snow, had been marred with bright wells of blood. Holly was struck dumb. She knew what she needed more than anything; Severus’s skin against hers. Pale and smooth and scarred as she knew it to be. With a little exhale, she turned her head and gently pressed her lips to his. She was sure she surprised him because he gave a slight jerk as if he had touched a lightning bolt. His fingertips, so gentle on her leg, abruptly gripped her knee. His body and touch loosened and their lips slid against each other's with mind-melting force. 

A thrill, better even than a shot of adrenaline while playing Quidditch, slid through her. It hit her hard when she felt his body move just slightly underneath her. Holly's heart began to race faster. She responded happily and copied his one movement. The way their bodies touched and pressed together left her breathless. Restless and riding high as if she were on a broomstick, Holly’s grip on his neck tightened. She felt his muscles move beneath her fingers and she sighed, sinking even further into his kiss. 

Severus's tongue ran softly over her bottom lip as she gasped for breath, clutching at him. The air grew thick and hot as she copied his smooth actions. Their lips never parted as she ran her hands down his neck and beneath his shirt. His stomach tightened the moment her fingers touched his bare skin.

Yet his fingers only hesitated for a suspended second before continuing their journey up the side of her knee and to her rounded hip. Her heart thumped heavily as her hands explored the planes of his stomach. It was flat and oddly cool to the touch. Her fingertips briefly dipped down to his belly button before running over taut muscles that felt delicate, yet somehow strong to the touch.

Gasping greedily, Holly let her lips crash into the wet warmth of his mouth once more. She felt like now that his lips were caressing hers in this secret darkness all their own, was the first time she could easily breathe in years. Pieces inside of her came together and settled. Her chest lost its usual tightness and her mind swam with the heady feeling of Severus.

Her hands continued to roam, but she was ripped from it all when her right hand brushed along the planes of his pectorals. She felt his skin pebble from beneath her hand as his skin broke out in gooseflesh. His whole body abruptly jerked and a raw, rough sound came from his throat as he yanked his mouth away from hers. Eyes burning almost madly, Severus took a deep breath and his usual smooth voice sounded pained as he rasped, “We must stop.”


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

Her hands lowered, but stayed pressed firmly against his stomach. Her bright eyes flickered everywhere, taking in his barely concealed emotions. She was sure, as she stared into his wild gaze, that he liked this amazing feeling just as much as she did. She didn’t want to stop and his actions proved he didn’t want to either. Her body was humming with magical currents so powerful and she was unsure if she could control it, but one more look at Severus's heavy gaze had her deciding she would do it anyway. She would face anything in the world if it meant he would always look at her like that.

  
The magic between them felt right. Felt whole and pure and beautiful. His hands dropped away from her hips as he caught his breath and Holly felt it all slipping away.

“No.” The sound was desperate and defiant. “Please, don’t.”

Holly felt herself trembling on his lap. Terrified of losing his touch, she buried her head against his neck and clung to him. She inhaled his ocean and forest scent while saying, “Please, don’t push me away.”

She was met with stone silence. Her lips brushed against his straining neck tendons. Her words trailed off as a choked sob built in her throat. His gentle touch was gone and his icy armor was up once more. It was as if her sound of distress compelled him to speak.

Severus snapped, “You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
His body was trapped beneath hers and he was straining to move, to get away. Holly begged without reservation, “Please. I know what I feel.”

He maneuvered, but she clung to him and he refused to physically toss her off of his lap. Fighting to yank thought after thought and a storm of emotions behind his Occlumency shields, Severus closed his eyes. He fought just to breathe.

He snarled the cutting words and felt self-disgust. “You are inexperienced. You don’t comprehend what your body wants. You’re simply lusting as all teenagers do.”

She felt the stinging hurt, but ignored it in favor of desperation. She gripped him tighter and said, “You know that isn’t true. This is because of you.”

Her lips never left the side of his neck for fear that he would be completely gone if they disconnected. She murmured, “Be with me, please.”

She grabbed his hand from his lap and brought it to her hip, slightly hopeful when he didn’t snatch his hand away. Slowly, she placed his hand on her hip and squeezed his fingers. Severus did not respond, but neither did he reject her touch. She could feel him, feel his hesitation, feel his darkness surrounding her like a Shield Charm. Holly squeezed his hand again and waited. When his fingertips softly gripped her hip, putting impressions in her skin, she let out a pitiful whimper of relief and whispered, “Please, Severus.”

His eyes shut on their own accord. The battle raging in his mind came to a quick and bloody end. When his eyes opened, his hands ran up Holly’s hips. He pulled her body against him with stunning speed and was halfway out of the chair before she realized what was happening. He perched on the very edge of his chair, hovering over her, ducking his head and inhaling her scent while gripping her knees. Fingers pressed gently while he slipped her slender legs around his waist and pulled her to him with an abrupt move. Severus heard her intake of breath and felt lust pooling in his gut. He breathed deeply, trying to find rationality, as her hands began to roam again.

He said, “You will easily come to regret this.”

It was becoming difficult to focus on anything other than his hands and his lap pressed against hers. But she knew that his words were no longer a rejection. It was as if his touch was talking louder than any words he spoke. They were chest-to-chest and Holly breathed in time with him.

She whispered, “I won’t regret anything.”

Her lips press against his and minutes later, they were back to the same heady sensations. Their position was much closer and better now. Despite the flush to her cheeks, Holly wasn’t ashamed to admit she craved to have every inch of his skin touching her own. As her lips slid deliciously with his, she moved anxiously on his lap. She was overwhelmed and trembling and so full of sensations unknown to her.  
His roaming hands were causing her to move more, trying desperately to find something she didn’t understand. The stiffening and hardening of his body was enough to take her breath away. She felt his hastily cut off groan as vibrations radiated from his chest.

Severus trailed an ember-burning fire up the back of her thighs and cupped her backside as his lips pressed open-mouthed kisses to her slender neck. Jolts of pleasure sent alarming bells jingling deep within her stomach and a breathy, unfamiliar sound escaped her reddened lips. He squeezed her backside with just enough pressure to stop her body from rubbing against him. Black eyes met hers and his smooth voice was raspy as he said, “Like this.”

He never let her go as he guided her hips, keeping their chests just a teasing inch away. Holly didn’t know what he was doing or how he was doing it, but he somehow found the perfect angle. And moved his hips with hers. Just barely. It was enough to ignite sparks inside of her.

She gasped, “Oh…” The sound was one of wonder. Unaware of her actions, she pulled at his thin shirt, using Severus's wonderful method of kissing with her tongue. When she finally ripped her lips from his, they were both pulling his shirt over his head. She hadn’t realized he moved until he gently dropped her on the bed. Wonderstruck and half mad, Holly wrapped her legs around Severus’s waist and panted against his neck while his hands touched, brushed, and caressed their way to the hem of her shirt. The way she clung to him, wrapped so tightly around his waist and marking him with her subtle scent, made Severus feel as if she owned him. He found that idea to be fitting.

Severus peeled the shirt away from her body, never taking his sharp gaze from hers. His black eyes roamed hotly over her figure, marveling at the creamy skin and surprisingly solid curves that glowed in the firelight. He felt like he just might smile because of the Gryffindor-red undergarment set she was wearing so well. It was not showy under clothes, but rather basic in color and style. The material looked like practical cotton, but the color was bold. He was amazed. Severus met that jeweled gaze and all thoughts of a smile fell away.

She was unafraid. He could see it in her eyes. She was brimming with desire, with trust and a thousand other emotions Severus was unwilling to think of. There was no worry to be found with this beautiful girl, so the worry was left to settle on his shoulders. Worry of ridicule, of losing allies, of rejection, and loss was finally ignored.  
Ignored the moment Holly opened her mouth and laid her soul in front of him, throwing all pride aside as she had said, “Please, Severus.”

His name from her lips was Paradise. He could not give her what she deserved and he agonized over the thought that Holly would likely never get all that she truly deserved. He could give her this last piece of himself, the only piece of himself that hadn’t been utterly destroyed.

Her soft hands on his bare skin forced all thoughts from his mind once again. He trembled no matter how hard he tried not to. When she tugged on his arms, he allowed her to pull him close. A thin layer of sweat grew between them as they kissed. He lost himself in her and felt only heady pleasure for a long time.

When Severus let his fingers linger, gently sliding the strap of Holly's bra aside, she moaned. The sound caused his blood to soar hotly through his body. The half-mad whine that escaped her lips fueled him with a raw purpose. Carefully, he pulled the garment off, listening to the soft noises fall from her lips and memorizing the sound, hiding that music deep within his mind. When her hands fumbled, yanking on the waistband of his trousers, he cradled her body and ripped at the fabric, uncaring of any damage done to his blasted pants.

Slowly standing up, he toed his shoes off and threw the offending trousers away. Gazing at her slim naked body with such womanly curves was a gift to be treasured. He was sure, so sure, there was nothing more beautiful in existence. His heart seemed to squeeze painfully in his chest as he brushed her messy hair away from her face. Her perky breasts swayed slightly as she breathed. He brushed his fingertips over her curves, watching for the smallest of reactions and admiring her soft skin, creamy and the color of a ripe peach. Her inky black hair tumbled over her smooth shoulders, building a stunning contrast between skin and hair.

He watched her eyes as they burned bright for him. He could feel her gaze like a strike of white-hot pleasure, both pleasing and unrelenting. To stand bare before her, Severus had to fight back against the feverish cruelty childhood had served him. The memories threatened to drown him, but was successfully hidden behind Occlumency shields as soon as Holly placed her hand on his bare chest. Fingertips slipped across damp skin and she rose, tugging on his arms just once. He swooped down, devouring her mouth.

The kiss would be seared into both of their minds for the rest of their lives. Despite the slight chill in the air, neither were cold. Severus was flushed with a curious and addicting warmth he hadn’t felt in so long. As if in a dream, he drew her naked body to himself and bathed in the glorious heat caressing them both. A gentle, slow build up burned hotter and hotter until Severus had only an flareup of just feeling. With her head thrown back, inky satin hair splayed across the bed like a dark halo, slim body arched intensely into his touch, Holly created a most wondrous work of art.

Her emerald eyes shone like a beacon calling to him. Wanting to preserve and inflame that light, Severus trailed fingertips down her naked torso, black eyes remembering every breath she took and hands committing all information to memory forever. With a few whispered spells, Severus cast Silencing Charms and added additional protection Wards around the bedroom. He never stopped caressing her as he heard himself say, “Tell me immediately if I must stop.”

And he bent down, living in a heartbreakingly beautiful dream, laying soft lips to even softer skin. He heard her inhale sharply, released only seconds later in a high-pitched moan as his tongue and mouth moved upon her body. He felt a seedling of satisfaction that was growing rapidly. For a seemingly endless time, his mouth made love to her without saying a word, kissing and tasting and gently nibbling. Where his mouth went, his hands followed, sensitizing her skin and coaxing breathy whines to grace the night air. Her voice filled his ears with a most intimate music, so sweet and so unbelievable. Her body shook under his so much that he was sure she never noticed himself trembling in time with her.

Her hands were twisted into the sheets as if to keep herself from flying off of the bed. Taking his time, lost in oblivion and wanting to draw out the mind-melting pleasure, Severus made his way slowly down Holly’s stomach, lingering near her navel. Softly, he flicked his tongue across the warm skin just below. So close to where he knew she was aching. Possibly, but not likely, aching just as painfully as he was.

He felt nothing, truly nothing, but raw desire and a sense of utter fulfillment when she whimpered loudly and her hands flew forward, twisting into his long hair. Her body trembled as he brushed his mouth over the fabric of her underwear, touching her inner thigh with the tip of his nose as he pressed slow, warm, open-mouthed kisses to innocent skin. No other had ever touched the creamy body beneath him. She was here for him, whining for him, wanting for him. The thought was intoxicating. Losing the last tattered shred of control, Severus slipped his fingers under the thin fabric of her underwear and carefully tugged until the fabric ripped. She gasped again, hands tightening their grip in his hair.

One of his long, smooth hands danced delicately along her hip as he used the other to toss the torn remains of her underwear behind him. He felt a long, low moan float past his lips at the sight of her before him. Beautiful. Excruciatingly beautiful.

Holly’s endearing trembles turned into steady vibrations as he dipped his head and drank her in. Instantly, wondrously, music poured from her lips once more. His life, which had once seemed so straightforward, had become tangled with confusion because of her. Now, just now, his vision was clearer than it had ever been. He was made for her. All that mattered was her. Her pleasure, her body, her hands woven through his hair just as her heart had woven itself with his.

When sparks exploded behind Holly’s eyelids, Severus felt her whole-body tense right before she melted into the bed sheets. She was letting out breathless noises seconds later and restlessly moving once more. His head was still cradled by her hips as she pleaded, “Please. Don’t stop, Severus.”

His name touching her lips was causing his chest to fill with burning hot fire at an incredible speed. Her hands slipped from his hair as he began to slide up her body, both moaning lowly as sensitive, slick skin rubbed against each other. As if she couldn’t stand being even a scant inch apart, Holly gripped Severus's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his naked waist. The feeling of his hard body sent a raking shiver down her spine. His body covered hers like an iron shield; nothing would harm her as long as he stood in her place.

Emerald eyes were clouded and heavy-lidded, but his were clear and focused. Placing a tender kiss to her glistening lips, he held her hip with one hand and tied their bodies together. Inch by agonizing inch, he brought them to the ultimate paradise, a home unlike any other. He was overcome to find that they came together like long-lost pieces of the same whole. Their bodies brushed and with every move, their souls drew closer together until each was but a breath apart. She continued to cling to him, whimpering his name when the pleasure threatened to push her over the edge. With his face pressed against her neck, he listened to her as she sung for him. A symphony of breathless beauty.

As the world spun out of control, they went running forward, tumbling without thought for anything but each other. And it was the most beautiful thing Severus had ever been given. Unbelievable and kind. Loving. A delicate light that held him. It was exhilarating and incredible and everything Severus never knew he desperately wanted. His eyes felt hot and his body blazed, burning alive with a pleasure just short of pain. The longer he moved, the more he found himself.

They soared higher, higher than either had been before. Drunk on her increasingly lovely sounds and the slick heat, Severus pressed his face tightly to Holly’s chest, hearing her heart beating as quickly as his. He gasped, muscles in his back convulsing hotly as her body coiled and clenched around him. The sensation was phenomenal, pulling a grittily groan from his throat. Her body surrendered, melting blissfully beneath his just as he plummeted down. The thrill of falling was just as pleasurable as the climb.

The night stilled and the world paused for just a moment. Just a wonderful moment. The dying embers of the fire glowed and bathed them both in shadowy-orange flickers. Wondering if his heartbeat would ever settle down again in his lifetime, Severus moved his body out of hers as gently as possible. He heard the soft, disappointed noise she made the second they were no longer physically connected. Lying beside her, barely breathing, he ran his hands over his sweaty face. Only when he felt a curious tickle, did he touch his left cheek and wipe away an odd wetness.  
Stunned, he watched the teardrop trickle down his fingertip and disappear into the darkness. A tear. Just one.

The tangled forest of worry, regret, and confusion overtook him within minutes. Self-disgust settled over him like a familiar hug from a brother. Resigned to giving her this night without pain or fear, Severus lied closely to Holly’s limp body. She was in some blissful place between dreams and reality, tracing a pattern on his bare chest, tangled beneath a damp bed-sheet. He listened to her breathe softly and it felt like watching a field full of flowers sway in the breeze. Here he was, standing far back in a twisted tangle of dark trees.

He had been within a forest for so long, shrouded in gloom, that he was just as twisted and as murky as the trees that accompanied him. Severus wanted to touch that beautiful meadow, to bask in the sunlight and breathe in the wondrous scents, to feel a gentle breeze play across his cheeks. How could he do that without defiling that peaceful meadow? He had already touched a flower and he was waiting anxiously, dreading the moment that flower would wither and die.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

Holly’s head was pressed tightly against warm skin when she woke. It was an odd feeling, to slowly wake to the musical sound of a strong, true heart beating underneath her cheek. She blinked, her eyelashes sweeping over the bare skin of his collar bone. The softest of smiles touched her lips as she listened to him breathe and slowed her breathing to match his own. Her fingertips were wrapped around his bicep and the tip of her nose continuously brushed his skin with his every breath.

She was naked, but it took her a moment to remember all that had happened. The images came back in a lazy way, weaving through her mind. One of her legs was thrown over Severus, her leg attached to his at the hip. She could feel the heat of his thigh muscle, bare and touching her own. Her foot lazily trailed up and down the length of his calf muscle. The feeling of his soft leg hair was tickling her toes, nearly making her want to giggle. The smile on her face grew wider and her fingers curled around his bicep even tighter. Except for Severus’s breathing, his body was utterly still.

After a few minutes, she turned her head upward and peeked at him from behind her eyelashes. From her positioning, Holly had a perfect view of his angular jawline. The side profile of his face truly was spectacular, filled with sharp lines and high-cheek bones. His face, without its usual sneer, reminded Holly of an artist. Her face was simple and round, but his was filled with character and wonderful edges. She whispered, “You’re beautiful…”

The soft threads of her voice surprised her because she hadn’t decided to speak. The thought entered her mind and made it out of her mouth before she could stop herself. He took a slow and deep breath as if he was measuring his reaction. His eyes opened, a soft liquid black. His gaze was heavily lidded and completely new to her. There was no anger. No rage or sharp sarcasm. His intensity was there, as always, but his look was one of satisfaction or maybe contentment. She wasn’t quite sure which.

His voice was somehow deeper than usual and she felt it rumble through his chest and into her own. “I imagined you were the type to sleep past noon.”

She grinned and let out a little laugh as she said, “Most of the time I’m an early riser. I imagine _you_ have never slept past noon a day in your life.”

“Only once or twice,” He murmured as he reached his free hand up and gently touched her cheek. He tucked a wild curl behind her ear and simply stared. The tranquil expression in his eyes was fading and being replaced with his usual icy demeanor. She watched as his facial features went from relaxed to pinched in the blink of an eye. 

Sighing, she sat up and let the warm bed linens pool around her waist. Blushing brightly, Holly kept her arms at her sides and refused to act shy. She bit her bottom lip and tried to speak, but her voice cut off abruptly. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I know you’re going to ask me to leave.” Her voice wobbled, “And I don’t know if you will…ever let _this_ happen again.”

She trailed off, waiting in silence for his answer. But he gave her nothing. With a trembling hand, Holly reached down and grabbed his palm, bringing it up to cup her breast gently. His expression became one of instant pain and he attempted to pull away, but she held tightly. She mumbled, “Just one more time. Please, Severus.”

Holly was so used to him turning away from her that she let out a gasp of both pleasure and surprise when his hands came to her chest, trailing delicately down her stomach and to her thighs. His lips caressed the column of her throat as he murmured, “Only once more, Holly…”

Hermione was an early riser, but she did not comment on Holly’s empty bed at the breakfast table a few hours later or at all over the next several days. Holly woke the morning after her night with Severus to a bone-chilling cold throughout the house. Hermione and Ginny’s beds were empty, so Holly dressed quickly in a red sweater. She kept the thick, baggy pants that she had borrowed from Hermione on. 

She walked slowly because of the tender area between her thighs. She had not known what to expect or what to prepare for, but had found the overall experience more incredible than words could express. The initial start was filled with acute anxiety and sharp pain, but Holly was abnormally accustomed to pain and felt that the momentary burning sensation was well worth what had happened in the end.

She was preoccupied, playing each moment over and over again in her mind. All throughout the holiday, she lay in bed at night and wiggled about uncomfortably. Holly wanted to see him again, to touch him again, but he had left the moment he had sent Holly from his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He had helped her dress, leaving lingering touches on her bare bottom and sweeping fingertips along her stomach and hips. 

He did not speak again after, but his eyes were dancing with livid emotions. Severus looked both angry and stressed, which were _not_ good signs. Yet his touch was tender and he did not immediately leave as soon as he pulled his body away from hers. 

She was sixteen-years-old and knew how to dress herself, but still he helped. His arms didn’t have to hug her waist as he pulled her cotton shorts over her hips, but they had. He had walked beside her across the bedroom floor and held the door open for her, dark eyes burning her in the most beautiful way. Still, he did not speak, but he had tucked her wild hair behind her ear again. She stared at him for a long moment before walking away.

With a heavy sigh, Holly came down to the first floor and found Ginny and Hermione arguing with Ron on the ground floor.

“No, I won’t Apparate again.” Ron mumbled with his face looking quite pale.

“Ronald, please be a bit more mature.” Hermione huffed, “If he scares you so much, go with Professor Lupin and I will go with Professor Moody.”

“I am not _scared,”_ Ron declared in abrupt outrage, “I just don’t feel well.”

Ginny snorted in amusement and stated, “You felt well enough for Christmas dinner and unwrapping gifts.”

Ron narrowed his blue eyes and muttered, “I want to take the train back to the castle and that’s what I’m going to do. Neither of you have to go with me. I can just sit with Neville or maybe Dean.”

Hermione groaned and replied, “That is an unnecessary risk, Ronald.”

“Death Eaters aren’t going to stop the train and bloody try to kidnap all the students, Hermione. The only one that is _not_ meant to ride the train is Holly.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Ron cut her off by saying, “I’ve already asked Mom and she asked Dumbledore. He told her it was okay for me to ride the train. Death Eaters have been quiet for weeks.”

“Oh, you mean besides breaking out You-Know-Who’s favorite supporters and nearly killing Holly at the Ministry?”

Ginny chimed in helpfully. “Not to mention all of the Muggle deaths lately.”

Ron rolled his eyes and said, “Azkaban break-out and the Battle at the Ministry happened last year, Hermione.”

“Last _school_ year, Ronald.” She replied hotly, “At the end of our fifth school year, which was only six months ago. There have been subtle signs of power grabs by Death Eaters since then. Muggles are mysteriously being killed and numerous political wizards have gone missing. Use your brain, for Heaven’s sake.”

“Exactly!” He cried triumphantly, “Subtle signs of power grabs. What is subtle about Death Eaters forcing their way onto the Hogwarts Express? Even Dumbledore agrees the train is safe. If it wasn’t, why would he allow students to get on it?”

Holly came down the stairs grinning. When all three of her friends turned to face her, she held up her hands in a surrender gesture. She said, “Don’t look at me. I would much rather a few seconds of Side-Along than hours on a train. It isn’t like I get a choice of riding on it anyway.”  
Ginny stepped forward, pinched Holly’s cheeks and cooed, “We have to protect our sweet, precious Chosen One. No _unnecessary_ risks.”

Ron and Ginny laughed while Holly rolled her eyes and slapped Ginny’s hand away. Hermione muttered, “I guess we can ride the train…”

Holly grinned again, “You ride the train. Not me. I’ll be warm and comfortable, probably sitting in the Common Room by the fire by the time the train arrives at school.”

Hermione sent her a glare, which had Holly and Ginny grinning in amusement.

* * *

There was a loud, echoing _pop_ and then Holly was outside in the crisp winter air. The only company she had was her Head of House, who had fetched her from Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon, long after Holly had said her goodbyes to the Weasleys. Holly felt anxious, although she couldn’t quite figure out why. _Was it due to her uneasiness over Severus?_ But Severus had not caused a sour taste in her mouth like this for a very long time. 

She felt exposed as Professor McGonagall brought her just to the edge of the castle grounds, only a stone’s throw from the massive gate entrance. The wind was whipping and untouched snow, bright and bold, was settling across the sloping hill she stood on. She was in her school uniform with a thick cloak thrown over her shoulders, but Holly still felt the cold deep inside her chest. Her wand was clutched tightly in her palm as she cast her eyes all around. The Professor had lines of worry marring her stern face, leaving Holly feeling even more uneasy.

There was a great black cloud of power loaming in the air, although neither of them could see it. Yet they felt it. Professor McGonagall whipped her wand up and pointed toward the towering entrance gates. Her voice was as crisp as the cold air. “Potter, get inside the castle at once.”

Holly’s heart sped up at the tightness in her beloved Head of House’s voice. She opened her mouth to pointedly refuse when a wretched sound catapulted across the cold afternoon sky. Holly’s body reacted within a millisecond. Her knees bent, allowing her to drop down in a poised crouch, her wide gaze and wand arm facing the direction of the booming echo. Her ears were ringing and her body froze in shock, but her wand arm was steady and prepared for battle. 

Above the tops of the giant trees were billows of gray smoke. There were other sounds now from below. Louder and louder, worse than the initial blast. Holly’s heart was pounding in her ears, making it almost impossible to hear. She didn’t understand what she was doing until she was running down the hill, heading for the outskirts of Hogsmeade, at her fastest speed.

As soon as her body burst into action, the fog inside of her head cleared. She could her echoes of screaming, high-pitched and terrified. Her hands shook, but Holly only tightened her grip on her wand and pushed her feet to move even faster. Faintly, she could hear McGonagall yelling at her, sterner than ever before. But Holly’s eyes were on the thick line of trees ahead, knowing with sickening dread that the Hogwarts Express lied just ahead those trees. 

A ripping sob, deep inside of her stomach and uncontrollable, released from her lips like poison. Just one sound and then she swallowed the rest of them. She would let it fester inside of her and release it all later, if she happened to survive. 

Just as Holly reached the base of the slope, she felt a whistling spell miss her head by scant inches. Shocked, she focused her strength and wordlessly cast a Shield Charm behind her. Holly heard McGonagall’s outraged voice, but she only focused on her goal. _Reach the train._ Ron, Hermione. Ginny, Luna, Neville. Dean and Seamus. Lavender and Pavarti. _Her friends and classmates._ The screaming continued along with the crunching echo of Curses hitting targets, but still Holly couldn’t see beyond the trees. 

She could smell the smoke now, smell the acidic odor of burning metal. Reaching the trees at the bottom of the hill, Holly threw herself against a nearby thick trunk. Her body, which had been propelled forward with the momentum of speed and gravity, smashed against the trunk with a muffled _thump._ The pain was sharp, but Holly breathed shallow breaths, wand pointing out from behind the tree. Peeking around its edges, Holly’s eyes swept across the scene before her with a moment of horror.

There were bits of students’ belongings everywhere, blown to pieces, along with the train itself. Huge chunks of the train compartments were thrown about. She noted numerous kids cowering behind masses of scarlet-painted metal, but most were running toward the hill with abandon. They were trying to get to the safety of the castle. Following and corralling the students was a sea of black cloaks and screaming faces. Death Eaters, about a dozen, were standing a bit farther from the wreckage, sending spells toward the sea of students at random. Their stance was arrogant and lazy, as if they were picking fish out a barrel. They all wore wretched masks of pure white.

One laughed and cast green light into the crowd. Smoke and bodies were swirling, running, blending all together around the train tracks. Holly saw a blond-haired boy fall, eyes staring up into nothingness. Never to move again.

Rage soared into her heart, pumping through her veins in mere seconds and coating her body until she knew no other emotion. She growled, “ _Confringo!”_ and watched as a group of three Death Eaters were thrown backwards with bone shattering force, two of the three catching their robes with flickering flames. Before the others had even hit the ground, more Death Eaters were turning her way. She dived away from their spells, getting nicked with an unknown Curse in the foot. Under cover behind another tree, Holly blindly threw Stunning spells and ignored the stinging sensation building in her left ankle.

She heard more screams, but was relieved to see McGonagall and Flitwick to her far right. They were barreling down the hilltop, allowing children to run pass them. Each were throwing spell after spell, Curses and Jinxes Holly didn’t know of. With a second reprieve, Holly used the only basic Healing spell she knew on her ankle. The stinging stopped after a second more and then she was up and running out into the open. She had not time to look around, but could hear the teachers. She had less than a second to spare, wondering if either McGonagall or Flitwick had contacted Dumbledore and the Order. People were still letting out wretched sounds like a never-ending wail. 

Sucking in large gulps of air, Holly turned to the closest tall figure in a white mask, shouting a thundering Stunning spell and watching the Death Eater crumble. For a moment, she had seen a flash of red hair far behind the south end of the train. And she knew she had to find that red hair immediately.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

Holly gasped, diving behind a small piece of smoking metal. Kids were still running around, screaming and casting Shield charms. There was a body, unmoving, on the ground just in front of Holly. She swallowed bile and glanced toward the general area from where she had seen the flash of red hair. She could hear bellowing toward the south. It sounded very much like an enraged Ron.

Glancing around the edge of shrapnel, Holly saw she was free of Death Eaters for the moment. Holly took off like a bullet from a gun, running into a large group of students who nearly made her fall. Shoulders and elbows slammed into her torso, trying to pull her backward with their force. She heard a shrieking Hufflepuff girl say, “I see Professor Flitwick and McGonagall! Go, run!”

She could hear Flitwick’s squeaky voice as he dueled somewhere far behind her. She hoped McGonagall was unhurt, but could no longer hear her voice because Holly was running for the end of the train. She had not seen another flash of red hair nor a head of bushy, brown hair in several seconds. _Where were her friends?_ She kept running ahead, passing and jumping over empty trunks and bird cages. She heard a familiar voice screech, _“Protego!”_ and then saw two read heads jump behind a mostly intact train compartment. 

Holly came to a screeching halt, stumbling over a bird cage with a bloody brown owl carcass inside. She dropped to the ground on her knees, sliding underneath the train itself, thumping her back harshly onto the metal tracks. She rolled as quickly as possible, not liking the idea of her back being exposed to any Death Eaters. Once completely underneath the train, she used her elbows and knees to dig as she crawled. 

It was dark underneath the train and the railings thumped into her knees horribly. Rocks and bits of metal ground against her skin, pushing deeply. She heard familiar voices shouting and a jet of red light bounced beside her, smashing into the ground just inches from her leg. Scrambling to get out from underneath the train, Holly tore a hole in her leggings.

Safely on the opposite side of the train and tracks, she jumped up. This side of the train seemed largely untouched by chaos at first. There were no blood splatters, no screaming students or dead bodies. A sudden screech had Holly’s head snapping to the left. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw her friends two compartments ahead of her, all crouched down at the very end of the train. The once great scarlet Hogwarts Express was maimed, curled into broken chunks like a dying snake. Within the maze of twisted metal crouched a group of students. Her friends.

Holly took off running. Ginny saw her first and called out, “Three Death Eaters! Duck down!”

Holly dropped flat onto the ground just as a piercing explosion rammed metal against metal. Debris rained around them, cutting at their exposed necks and hands. She heard Ron cursing loudly followed by Hermione screaming, _“Stupefy! Stupefy!”_

Scrambling to her feet, Holly dove closer until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Ginny. The red-head gave her a shaky nod and shouted, _“Protego!”_

“Now!” Ron shouted. From his left, Holly could just see Luna silently casting Shields with her wand. Ron bore the brunt of defensive casting with Hermione closely behind. She could hear Neville’s shaky voice shouting Shield Charms as well. Seconds more went by before Hermione reached out, gripping Holly’s arm. 

She yelled, “Is the Order here yet?”

Holly yelled back, “Just Flitwick and McGonagall!”

She could hear one of the Death Eaters now, getting closer as he stalked across the ground, even with the length of the twisted train. He was snarling and casting Levitating spells, sending large pieces of shrapnel their way in quick bursts. Neville’s voice grew louder and stronger as he cast brilliant blue Shields. Her eyes wide, Holly turned her head and looked through a small hole in the twisted hunk of compartment they were using as cover. 

Three feet forward, tall and spitting mad, was a masked Death Eater attempting to skirt the on-going battle and catch them off guard. The broken compartment they were half-hidden within had a gaping hole on one side. The Death Eater caught her looking and gave a smirk. Holly raised her wand quicker than he anticipated and yelled, _“Flipendo! Stupefy!”_

The compartment lurched, causing everyone to tumble about as it slid partly off of its metal tracks. Holly caught her arm on a piece of sharp metal, hanging onto the compartment railing and barely avoiding a fall. She watched the Death Eater she Jinxed moments ago fly, screaming in terror a second before he flipped backward in the air and landed heavily on the ground far away. He did not move again.

Holly heard more than saw Hermione and Ron defending their position from other Death Eaters, but their defense was not enough. Holly could see two Death Eaters just out of reach, coming closer. Abruptly, Neville abandoned his Shield Charm and sent out a Stunner. He called out in a frightened voice, “Do we run?”

“NO!” Ron bellowed, “Don’t give up position! Just Curse them!”

Holly yelled at the same time, “Running will leave us completely defenseless!”

Before she had finished yelling, an explosion rocked their crumbling compartment. There were only seconds for Holly to turn her head, watching as the force of the blow sent Ron ramming into Hermione. Both fell to the ground, their hands covering their heads in a feeble attempt at protection. Luna and Neville spun away from the fight and dived straight off of the ledge of the teetering compartment quickly, but they were still thrown far away by the explosion. Ginny was closest to Holly. 

At the last moment, Ginny reached for Holly’s hand, but it was too late. Both girls were thrown from the compartment with all the crushing force of a Manticore. Holly screamed, but only a choking sound emerged. Landing on her front on the cold ground, Holly spat out mouthfuls of thick mud and blood, feeling the stinging sensation inside of her mouth. Beside her, Ginny was clutching at a gash through her ripped jeans. She was pale, wide eyes searching around for sights of her older brother. Fire licked up the sides of nearby shards of metal and wood that surrounded them. The smell of soot and blood was ripping through their noses.

Holly was vomiting and her ears were piercingly ringing as if a banshee was right next to her. She could not see, but gripped madly for her wand. Quite suddenly, Neville was crouched beside Holly and lifting her up. Her vision blurred to nothing more than blackness and, for a moment, Holly was sure she would pass out. But she felt a heart thumping wildly against her head. Neville was holding her up. Her bleeding head was on his chest.

She could feel him breathing and forced herself to refrain from panicking. She took gulping breaths, coughing and spitting and gagging until the taste of smoke was minimum inside of her. Her ears were still ringing, but she heard Neville as he cast a Shield Charm all around them. Holly’s neck snapped up, catching the sight of a stumbling Ron dueling a Death Eater just a handful of steps to their right. The two were circling one another. Ginny was cautiously edging her way toward her brother with her wand raised in a classic defensive maneuver. Dizzy, Holly struggled to stand by herself. Uneasy of leaving her to herself, Neville stood closer. Steadying herself, Holly touched shoulders with Neville and raised her wand. A shimmering protective Shield was in front of them, glowing and pulsing with life.

“Give…Give…Ron…” Holly sucked in a breath that burned like fire and croaked, “Shield Charm.”

Neville seemed to understand her because he shouted, “ _Protego!”_

Blood was slippery and there were debris everywhere, catching at ankles. It was causing Ron a deadly disadvantage. Holly could see that the Death Eater was nimble and seemed to dance gracefully. A quick glance in the opposite direction showed a battered Ginny, Hermione, and Luna pinned by a second Death Eater. Hermione and Ginny were shouting heavy Jinxes while Luna continuously cast bright blue Shields.

Holly jerked her head toward the girls. Neville nodded and released her. Holly wobbled on her feet while facing Ron. She waited, legs trembling, until the Death Eater was distracted by Ron’s incoming Jinxes. She raised her wand and screamed, _“Crucio!”_

He was an extremely tall and skinny man with a high-pitched scream. His wand dropped to the ground and he crumbled like a fragile fruit tart. His body curled against itself as Holly whispered, _“Stupefy…”_

His robes of pure black crumbled over him like a blanket, splattered with snow, blood and mud. Ron came running over, gripping her arm. His face was pale and he was shaking. His long nose, so comfortably familiar, was dripping with crimson. Silently, they ran and tripped their way down the length of the train to join Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville against the remaining Death Eaters. Time ticked by and the group became exhausted.

All six teenagers were backed into a corner and pinned down. When it became clear Stunning Spells and Impediment Jinxes were not working, Holly let out a stream of swear words. She shouted, “Use stronger spells!”

Hermione and Ron followed at her command quickly, the latter using a Reductor Curse that was wildly off aim, but effective. Holly had thrown out the Torturing Curse as long as her trembling hands could while her friends crawled behind a L-shaped chunk of metal that was nearly crushed underneath the remaining parts of the train. Ron and Hermione offered defensive spells in return, so Holly could slide behind the coverage point at last. It was not optimal, but was the nearest available space. Green and red and blue jets of light were screeching past, smashing into the remains of the train, ripping metal to shreds. Nearby trees splintered, slinging wooden splinters and causing Hermione to screech multiple Repelling Charms. A desperate glance had Holly’s eyes catching on the roof of the dilapidated train above them.

Holly’s ears were ringing; her chest was heaving and she was covered in dozens of cuts. Her body felt heavy and spells were becoming difficult to cast as if her magic was somewhat depleted. She had a sinking feeling this was the result of using an Unforgivable Curse for such an extended period. Holly heard Hermione offering to Apparate one pair at a time to the gates of the castle in hopes that the area was safer at the top of the hill.

Holly spat out a mouthful of bloody spit and yelled over the piercing sounds of battle. “I have an idea! Cover me!”

  
The second Neville had casted a strong Shield Charm, Holly jumped up, gripping her wand with one hand and using her arm muscles to pull her body weight up and over the edge of the train cart behind her. She scrambled and climbed up the side as quickly as possible, scratching and gouging wounds into her bare arms and tattered pant legs. Her skirt was ripped in numerous places, barely holding to her waist any longer. The broken side of the train was riddled with rough shaped holes, gaping wounds of metal. Hot blood was oozing from a few gashes on her palms, but Holly climbed on and never loosened her hold on her wand. Once she reached the top of the train, she crawled on her belly along the roof and found the best bird’s eye view possible. A particularly nasty Curse, one made of dark purple smoke, was Repelled by Hermione from below. The stray spell caused Holly to duck hastily.

There were three Death Eaters, Holly realized. Not just two like she had thought. They were savage, laughing and slinging Killing Curses toward her friends from behind a broken set of train seats. Wand at the ready, she sent a Stunning spell at the only Death Eater she had a solid chance of hitting.

He was large and fell down hard. Holly sent out a Disfiguring Curse, one she read about in a book Hermione had lent her, grim satisfaction gripping her when she heard the fallen Death Eater bellowing in pain. She could hear the blasts and screams of her friends fighting, so Holly climbed down the opposite side of the train as quickly as possible, landing heavily on the concrete platform this time. Not stopping to think, she ran down the length of the train and into a destroyed compartment directly across from the small group of Death Eaters. She crouched low and looked through a gap in the metal. She shouted, _“Stupefy!”_

One Death Eater fell, but the second turned to face her too quickly. She shouted another Stunning Spell, but the Death Eater deflected it. The spell hit the inside of the compartment, sending sparks everywhere. Holly was knocked to her knees by the violent vibrations and cast a hasty Shield Charm when she realized the smoke was making it too difficult to see. She sucked in a breath, about to cast another Stunning Spell, but began to cough as she inhaled dust and smoke.

She could faintly hear her friends screaming her name from far away, but the dust was making her eyes burn and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She could hear the thumping of footsteps and furious shouts. She kept inhaling, but nothing eased the burning sensation in her eyes and throat. Gripping her wand, she blindly began to cast wordless Impediment Jinxes. But they were weak and becoming weaker as the seconds ticked by. The sound of fighting and the flashes of bright lights continued. Holly groped blindly for an exit, but was suddenly hit with a heated blast that lifted her off her feet. It threw her into a thick wall of metal. White-hot pain rampaged through her body upon impact and blackness threated to take her under. She choked, trying to scream. Trying to tell her friends to run as their voices came closer. Smoke was filling the compartment and she lay crumbled on the floor. _There was one more Death Eater. At least, one more._ She was terrified that the train would catch on fire and kill her friends as they attempted to rescue her. Her body twitched painfully out of her control as if she had been hit with _Crucio_. She wondered if she had been without realizing it. 

Gripping at her wand, Holly tried to lift her arm. The smoke cast a hazy scene. She saw a pair of large black boots coming her way, but couldn’t move. There was a white flash and a trembling sensation. Then, the blurry vision of Hermione and Ginny were in front of her. Hermione’s lips were moving, but Holly could hear nothing. The ringing sensation in her head was surely loud enough to make her ears bleed. Both girls yanked Holly to her feet, but Holly only stumbled and pitched face-first for the broken floor. Painful grips on each of her shoulders straightened her up, but her legs were shaking and oddly numb. Despite trying, it was as if her legs could not move like her mind wanted them to.

Holly coughed, gaging on the smoke-riddled air. She wanted to tell them to leave her, but couldn’t speak. She felt a stickiness dripping down her forehead and found blackness attempting to take over again. Holly felt far-away tugging vibrations and found herself being lowered into a frantic Ron’s waiting arms just outside the wrecked compartment. There was an abrupt jolt and her body was yanked out of Ron’s desperate clutches. She was being pulled back into the train by big hands, painfully dragged across the rough flooring. She felt the harsh grip of ham-like fists in her hair. Ron’s pale, dirty face, shouting mouth, and wide blue eyes were the last thing she saw before a horrendous grinding sound pierced her ringing ears. The train compartment thundered and roared and lifted itself like a mighty dragon.

Holly screamed, but it was drowned out by the noise of crunching and smashing and wailing of metal against metal. Her arms couldn’t hold on to any surface. White flashes and hard metal. Heart pounding. A choked scream. A glimpse of bright blonde hair. Violently colliding with an object heavy enough to tear her skin. Hot and wet blood, dripping down from her hip. Startled brown eyes and bushy hair. Long red hair and pale hands grasping for her own. A torn Hogwarts sweater. Gray smoke, swirling and cloaking her in darkness. Rolling. Twisting. Falling. Going downward. Heart in her throat. Blue lights and sparks exploding. Screams. So many screams. Choking. A glimpse of green tree tops. Hermione’s body smashed against hers so suddenly. And pain. Never-ending pain in her chest.

_Don’t let go. Hold Hermione tightly._ Ringing silence. Holly’s eyes were crushingly heavy and she spent so long trying to pry them open. The pain was everywhere and anywhere. Urgency was just behind her thundering heartbeat. It was inside of her and all around her, trying to rip her from life. But she heard a shriek. Another and another. Her name was being called.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

Her eyes opened and for one moment, Holly thought she was blind. Blinking painfully, Holly realized she was staring up at the pearl-gray sky. Slowly, she swallowed the dust caught in her throat and moaned in agony. It felt like there were knives, pointy and miserable, sticking down the flesh of her throat. Afraid to swallow, afraid to move, Holly stayed as still as possible on the frozen ground. It was likely that the Death Eaters thought her dead. She would lay still until somebody found her. Hopefully Severus or Dumbledore.

She blinked, trying to bring the gray sky into focus. It was only after her third blink that Holly realized she was holding hands with someone. It hurt, but Holly turned her head to the right. Her breath caught and was abruptly ripped away, stolen by a heartless thief. She sobbed and began to struggle immediately. “H-Hermione… _Hermione!”_

Pain flared from her waist, making Holly hastily look down in fear that she was on fire. Her black leggings were torn badly and her skirt was in tatters. Patches of torn skin and crimson blood were visible. Her trembling fingers ran all over the muddy snow-covered ground, panicking and blindly searching for a slim piece of smooth wood. As soon as her fingers connected with what she was looking for, Holly raised her wand arm, casting a feebly Healing Charm. It did nothing.

She sat up, ripping quickly and brutally through all of her body’s pain. Crying out, she hunched over. The dizziness was acute enough that she turned her head as far from herself as she could and vomited violently. Afterward, Holly reached numb arms forward and began to pull small chunks of debris off of her friend. 

She sobbed, “Hermione, wake up.”

  
She could see no blood, only wild curls of chocolate brown. Holly pushed Hermione’s hair away from her face and put two fingers against her neck. A moment passed and she felt crashing waves of relief fill her. Holly cast a Patronus and watched the beautiful doe stand before her. She gasped, “The train has been attacked. I’m trapped and Hermione is unconscious. There are students dead. Help them. Hurry.”

Holly struggled to stand, kicking and crying out at the sharp pains in her legs. Her movements were fitful and she paused often to inhale harshly. Silent tears were streaming down her face and her fingers were aching from holding onto her wand so tightly. The ringing in her ears was so loud that she could hear little else. Occasionally, she thought she heard voices speaking from far off. Twice, she nearly screamed out for her friends, but was worried that would give away her position to any remaining Death Eaters.

Once she was free of the bits of metal, Holly pushed and pulled her way to Hermione. With a swift spell, Holly had Levitated Hermione and carefully set her in a clear space away from the twisted, broken train compartment they had been occupying. She cast a Shield Charm around her friend and stumbled her way back into the wreckage. Black dots danced in her vision and cold sweat drippled down her back, but Holly continued to Levitate debris. She kept checking behind her, just at the edge of the trees, to make sure Hermione was secure. After several minutes, Holly saw a tuff of red hair just a bit of a way down from where herself and Hermione had been. _Ron. Ginny._

Gasping, Holly ran forward. She tripped over a root, bashing her knee on the muddy ground. She was struggling to her feet when she saw a spill of blonde hair close by. With a cry, Holly Levitated a large paneled compartment door. Her heart dropped out and away from her body, leaving her empty. There was a moment of silence in which all Holly heard was the screaming inside of her own head.

_“No, Luna!”_ She shrieked and dropped heavily to her knees. She felt a distant popping sensation, but that pain disappeared in the depth of her fear. Bright blond hair was flung about, covered in dark red blood. It was a morbid display of artwork, beautiful pale and gold mixing with the wells of human life. It was sick. It was wrong. Beyond any imagination. Uncaring for her safety now, Holly screamed. She screamed and screamed and cried out until her voice cracked. Until she tasted the coppery flavor of blood on her tongue. 

The ungodly noise is what drove Severus to terror. Not the smell of fear and smoke and death. Not the Death Eaters he faced or the dead bodies of students. Not even the sight of Flitwick falling under the Torturing Curse. It was Holly. Her voice reaching pitches that should remain unknown to mankind. He was running before even Dumbledore could move. They had arrived in the middle of the battle to find Flitwick under the Torturing Curse, Minerva fiercely battling three Death Eaters, and Lupin, Black, and Tonks battling three more. Arthur and Bill Weasley were holding their own against Greyback and his cohorts, but only just. It was only when he, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye showed up that the battle finally turned in their favor.

Severus was enraged, but terror is what powered him to run. On and on, ignoring the small bodies of dead students. The soles of his shoes echoed rhythmically on the concrete of the platform. It was then that the blue doe gracefully ran to him, speaking in Holly’s broken voice. He could hear the sound of heavy footfalls following him, but it was Holly’s Patronus and her piercing screams occupying his thoughts.

_"I’m trapped and Hermione is unconscious. Hurry.”_

“Why in the hell did she send _you_ a Patronus message?” He heard Black snarl from behind. He heard Dumbledore speaking sternly and sharply, but Severus ignored them all. As he came closer to the end of the platform, he realized what had happened in a single second. It was like flipping a switch and light flooding a room. The screeching crashes when they had first arrived had been the back end of the train exploding, collapsing and falling off of the railings. With Holly inside.

_Trapped._ She was trapped. With his heart in his throat, Severus smoothly adjusting his gait, jumping up slightly until he was abruptly weightless. His energy and power focused, Severus became a deep black smoke and streaked across the sky as fast as lightening. He landed on the slushy ground moments later and was running toward Holly’s hunched over figure before his body had finished taking solid form once more. He demanded, “What injuries do you have?”

As he came upon her, he felt his feet hesitate for half a moment. It was the Lovegood girl. Bloody and broken and as pale as the snow itself. He called out steadily, “Call for Fawkes, Albus. It is the only way.”

There was series of popping sounds, signaling Apparation. The Headmaster’s voice was as calm as Severus’s as he quietly said, “Fawkes, my dear friend, I have great need of you.”

Severus knelt down at the same time Dumbledore did. Holly was sobbing, forehead pressed to the limp body of Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore touched a soft hand to Holly’s shoulder and gently said, “Allow me to take her, Holly. I will care for her to the best of my ability.”

“H-H-Hermione…Help Hermione.” She sobbed.

Severus heard Lupin offering his aid and scurrying away with Tonks in tow. Severus had seen the unconscious girl propped against a tree just a few steps away from them all. Catching sight of the blood on Holly’s bare legs and the gash on her forehead, he leaned forward and gripped her wrist. His voice was pitched as low as possible as he whispered in her ear, “Allow me to heal you, Holly, you are deeply injured.”

He angled his body to block all eyes but Dumbledore’s. Successfully hidden, Severus gently ran his fingers over her wrist and whispered, “Fawkes is on the way to heal your friend. Allow me to heal you now.”

  
She shook her head violently and let out a moaning gasp. He still couldn’t see her face because it was buried against the bloody neck of Lovegood. Black eyes met bright blue over the heads of the broken girls. Dumbledore nodded once and gently caressed Lovegood’s forehead. His lips thinned and his eyes were grave. His voice was loud and echoing as he instructed, “Spread out and search for living students.”

Holly’s trembling body suddenly jerked from underneath Severus’s hand. When her head looked up and turned his way, Severus was caught in a horrific vision of startling emerald eyes, satin-black hair, and ruby-red blood. The blood was smeared grotesquely across her forehead, making the pink tissue of her lightning bolt scar even bolder. Tears glistened as she roughly gasped, “G-Ginny and Ron. Over there!”

She gestured with her chin, arms still holding and trembling around Lovegood’s limp form. The child looked dead, so Severus reached out a hand and felt for a pulse. Seconds went by. It was then that Severus realized he had to remove Holly from Lovegood’s body. Black eyes met blue for a long moment once again. Then, Severus wrapped one hand around Holly’s waist and gently tugged on her wrist with his other hand. She struggled and wept, openly fighting him.

He staggered under her weight and the force of her kicks. Behind him, he heard the moaning of Miss Granger. He heard Lupin speaking in soothing tones. A single glance showed Albus carefully concealing Lovegood’s body with a Conjured blanket. Severus sighed hotly, pressing his lips together and staggering under Holly’s forced weight.

“NO!” She screeched, “LUNA!”

“Sirius, don’t.” Lupin suddenly scolded from behind. “Snape won’t hurt her.”

“Put her down, Snivullus!” Black barked loudly, rushing to their side and attempting to pry the girl from his arms. “She’s scared and you’re making it worse.”

Severus released her, pulling his wand and waved it in a complicated pattern. His soft chant was quick and efficient, cutting Holly off in mid-scream. Her body fell limp in Black’s arms. The man’s eyes bulged as he knelt and cradled Holly’s head. 

He snarled, “What in the hell is wrong with you? What have you done to her?”

Severus grabbed the edge of his billowing cape and knelt down. He said, “Her struggling would have added to her injuries. You pulling on her as if she were a favorite toy did not help matters. Now, move out of my way.”

He worked diligently to heal all the wounds visible to the eye. Only after he had healed her fractured kneecap and smashed fingers did he move on to every cut and bruise. He was chanting quietly while thoroughly ignoring the suspicious gaze of Sirius Black. Severus could feel and hear people all around him as time went on. 

At one point, Minerva showed up and aided in healing an unconscious Ginny Weasley. It was during this time that a distraught Molly Weasley came barreling through the muddy snow and debris with all the grace of a dragon, fretting over her eldest son, who had been attacked by Greyback only minutes before. Arthur Weasley was not far behind, but at least he maintained some sense of dignity as he quickly requested Lupin’s aid.

Eventually, his concentration was broken by Black’s constant fidgeting. Severus snapped, “Stop moving. I know the fleas must be horrendous, but your goddaughter’s health is of current concern.”

Black huffed, “The only horrendous thing I can see is your nose.”

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and focused on healing the bruising and fractures Holly sustained to her ribcage. Just as he was finishing, Hermione Granger came hoppling over. She sniffed and wobbled, but remained fairly quiet until Black asked, “Has somebody healed you yet, Hermione?”

“Yes.” The girl replied in a watery voice, “But how is Holly?”

Severus stood up abruptly and curtly answered, “She will be fine now. She needs monitoring, rest, and fluids. Give her to me, Black.”

The man let out a rough laugh and simply said, “Not going to happen.”  
Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you going to waltz your way into a castle currently filled with frightened and wounded children? What do you believe will come to be if they see notorious murderer Sirius Black holding their Chosen One?”

The men glared at one another for a tense minute. Hermione bit her lip and kept her hand on her wand, fully prepared to call the nearest Order member if either man began a duel. Slowly and reluctantly, Black handed Holly’s limp body to Severus. He took a step back and his body shrunk, distorting itself until a massive black dog stood in his place. The dog gave a bark and licked Hermione’s hand before darting off. It disappeared behind a twisted piece of train, heading toward the sound of voices. Severus took a look at Granger and snapped, “Come up to the castle, Granger. Grab ahold of my arm.”

She whispered, “I have asked the Headmaster if I may help the Aurors search. There are still people unaccounted for. He’s gone to help the Weasleys with Bill and said we need all the help we can get.” Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks and Severus had to force himself not to cringe. The girl was smaller in stature than he had noticed ever before. She wiped at her cheeks and said, “Thank you for healing Holly.”

Severus watched the bushy-haired teenager disappear into the night. Sighing hotly, he silently cast a Patronus. The doe stood beside him, blindly beautiful. He did not look at it as he said, “Minerva, you need to meet Granger toward the south end of the train wreck. I do not want her wandering around aimlessly.”

The doe bounced away. Severus finally looked at Holly. The blood was still smeared across her face. Disgusted, he held her closely to his chest. Closing his eyes, he Apparated them to the entrance gates. There he found Minerva leading a group of three students back up to the castle. He ignored them all, carrying Holly through a back entrance to the dungeons. Only once she was safely in his personal chambers, did he allow himself some measure of peace.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

Severus received a many of Patronus calls to aid with protection spells and Alarm Charms over the next three hours, but he ignored all requests. Only when Albus sent a request for specific potions did Severus remove himself from Holly’s side. He put dozens of Unbreakable Charms on a satchel full of vials. Severus called for an elf by name.

A skinny, ugly elf with a long nose and tennis ball eyes finally appeared. It squeaked, “Professor Snape, sir, how may I be of service?”

Severus held out the bag and instructed, “Bring these straight to Madam Pomfrey. Hand them to no one else unless the Headmaster requests otherwise.”

“Yes sir!” The elf squeaked firmly.

“I have one last service of you, Dobby.” Severus said, “Miss Potter’s health is low at the moment. There are many children demanding food as of now, but Miss Potter is of the utmost importance. Could you supply a plate of sandwiches, soup, and Pumpkin Juice at your earliest convenience?”

The elf’s eyes grew impossibly bigger. He squeaked sadly as he turned in a circle and spotted Holly tucked underneath the blankets of Severus’s bed. He nodded his head vigorously and left. Once again, Severus found himself sitting by Holly’s bedside. He was in complete darkness, still and silent and filled with hate. His hands shook, so he fisted them. 

He stared at the bruised and broken girl in his bed. Once again, Severus found himself willing to trade his life for hers. Once again, he was hit in the face with the knowledge of how unbelievably brave she was. With a heavy sigh, Severus reached over and took her limp hand in his. Severus would not sleep until her emerald eyes opened and stared back at him.

END PART THREE


	60. Chapter Sixty

The Infirmary was bustling with tightly controlled chaos and, for once, Severus was glad for it. Time was passing quickly and slowly all at once, which was a phenomenon he was beginning to associate only with Holly. The girl was sleeping, still as death, in a pristine white hospital bed in a shadowy corner. The sight caused greedy vines of worry to grip his chest. With the sharp concentration of an Occulmens, Severus held his feelings at bay beneath a mental shield.

The first few hours of time immediately following the train incident had left Severus with Holly. Alone. In his living quarters. He focused heavily on healing her extensive bruising and rib fractures, but was forced to bring her to the Hospital Wing upon demand of Sirius Black and Molly Weasley. Albus journeyed into the bowels of the dungeon to politely ask Severus to return the unconscious girl to the upper grounds. Albus had a purpose for his reasoning and it was to manipulate Severus into offering personal assistance to other injuries, specifically to the eldest Weasley child, one William Weasley. Irritated and nearly spitting mad, Severus gathered a potions kit and dozens of vials before heading to the Infirmary with Holly floating behind him.

Most were too busy or traumatized to notice Severus bringing an unconscious Holly Potter to the overly populated room. He was barely able to perform another routine check up on her body before he was swept away, aiding other students while keeping one eye on Holly’s motionless form. The eldest Weasley son was a mess and Severus spent the better part of an hour forcing the boy into a potion-induced sleep. It was needed in order to allow Poppy to Scourgify his wounds, which resulted in a rather alarming amount of blood. When the gory Weasley son was fast asleep, Severus ignored the other students’ tear-stained cheeks and trembling lips, focusing solely on healing the most grievous of injuries. He dealt with bruises, cuts, bumps, and a few broken bones later on. He was not nearly as versatile in healing arts as Poppy or even Albus, but he had spent years practicing and researching the subject when time permitted. Spending half of his life as a spy for the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore had also put him through numerous trial and error experiences in terms of self-healing. 

Severus had perfected, and advanced, numerous healing potions over the course of his life although he had never offered official documentation to alter widely used potions. Instead, he brewed for Hogwarts and its occupants, leaving the rest of the miserable world to itself. In times of great sickness, or mass attacks from Death Eaters, Severus’s advanced skills came in handy. He was brewing in a corner across the room from Holly. The table underneath his four cauldrons was transfigured from a rat, courtesy of Minerva, which had been scurrying about and annoying Severus for hours.

Severus let his eyes glance briefly in Holly’s direction before he stirred his third cauldron in a complicated pattern full of figure-eight and counter-clock wise movements. Sweat began to pool around his temples, so he stepped back and flicked his wand in a wide circle. The movement was slashing and impatient. Instantly, the air surrounding him cooled while the transfigured table remained hot. It was a delicate balance, keeping the temperature regulated around the cauldrons and timing ingredient additions. He had just set two batches of Blood Replenishing and Headache Relief Potion aside to cool when he heard a quiet sob.

He turned, glanced and saw Holly stir in her sleep. He caught a flashing expression of pain on her face before his vision was obscured by the raggedy shape of Lupin. He was there at her side, smoothing her hair back and whispering to her. On her other side appeared Mrs. Weasley, patting Holly’s arm and talking in an annoyingly chipper voice.

Severus barely held back a growl as he spun on his heel and quickly began bottling cooled potion. He was stirring his well-nursed cauldron of Skin Renewal when he heard her voice ring out in piercing panic.

“LUNA!” She screeched, “Luna! Where is she?”

His wrist stopped moving without his permission. His chest grew tighter than before, which seemed somehow impossible to him. Wordlessly, Severus flicked his wand and watched as the floating flames beneath the simmering cauldron froze. With detached interest, Severus watched as Poppy moved her own wand, closing white curtains around each of the occupied beds. As Poppy dealt with straggler students, Severus pointed his wand in the general direction of Holly’s bed as he briskly came closer. He murmured, “ _Muffliato…”_

Holly’s painful tone diminished quickly, leaving only an eerie sight as she trashed on the bed, eyes rolling, legs kicking, fists clenched until it looked as if her skin would split open by the knuckles. The look of stunned alarm on Molly Weasley’s face was enough to make Severus want to hex the silly woman. And yet, the woman proved him wrong as she grabbed ahold of Holly’s arm and spoke in a firm voice, “Calm down. You are with us now. You are safe. You must breathe deeply, dear, in and out.”

Severus was in close enough proximity that he broke through the Muffling Charm. Now that he was past the invisible barrier, he could hear Holly’s screams again. Lupin and Weasley were each gripping her arm, offering words of reassurance. She sobbed hysterically, kicking, brokenly repeating the Lovegood girl’s name over and over again. He was so focused on tear-drenched emerald eyes that he barely registered Lupin calling out to Poppy, telling the witch to find Dumbledore immediately.

Severus knew Poppy could not hear Lupin due to the sound barrier he himself had created. He sent out a Patronus, offering no words. The doe trotted away, disappearing just as Lupin’s gaze met Severus’s. The man’s eyes were wise, too wise, as they looked at Severus. It was as if the man was begging Severus to take care of her. Undecided, he continued to stare at the thrashing girl. His thrashing girl. That thought is what made him open his mouth and call out in a steady voice, “Miss Potter…”

A flicker of recognition came into Holly’s tone as she sobbed in great wretches, “S-S-Severus…”

The sound took a final grip on his tightening chest and shattered his ribcage. Releasing a breath Severus stepped forward and calmly said, “You must listen to me.”

“Where is she?” Holly gasped as she tried bucking out of Lupin and Weasley’s grip. Severus’s mind was flying, thinking, searching for whatever would bring her back from the brink she was falling into. He heard hasty footsteps behind him, but paid them no mind. Stepping forward, he thrust Lupin out of the way and took a minimum amount of satisfaction at seeing the surprise cross the werewolf’s face.

As soon as his hand touched her arm, Holly subdued somewhat. Her chest was heaving and her body was slick with cool sweat. Her fingers latched onto his wrist with painful strength, but Severus did not yank away from her no matter how much he wanted to. The crazed expression in those green eyes stopped him from moving. She looked badly injured, but somehow worse was the dark shadow of loss. It was as if those shadows were closing in, about to eat her alive, and she was only just realizing it. “Severus, you helped her. Tell me you helped her.”

He did not tell her.

Fresh, hot tears exploded and her body wrecked with sobs. “Luna, Luna.” She rocked her body and trembled, but her hand stayed locked around his wrist. “She is dead, isn’t she? She’s dead.”

Severus never took his eyes from hers even as Dumbledore came into sight next to Mrs. Weasley on the opposite side of the bed. He touched Holly’s shoulder and murmured, “Loss is never easy, my child.”

The sounds she made were enough to strike rage inside of Severus. Holly turned her head, eyes swollen and rimmed red. She whispered in a weary pitch, “I need to be alone.”

Severus did not move even when a massive black dog came bounding forward and whined. Holly stared blankly at him. Her voice was hollow as she said, “I’ll be fine, Sirius.”

She blinked rapidly, never taking her eyes off of Severus. He was completely aware of the other eyes settling on him. Eyes of confusion and hostility and new found knowledge, but the eyes that mattered the most were emerald and full of misery. He did not move even after Dumbledore assigned tasks and sent the remaining people away, except the dog. His hand touched Severus’s shoulder delicately and his voice was kind as he said, “I would like to speak with you, my boy.”

  
Holly was unmoving, frozen in a moment of anguish as if her body could take no more. Her eyes were glassy. Gone was the fierce expression of determination and justice. In its familiar place was a look of grey death coming closer and closer. Severus nodded curtly to Dumbledore and followed him out of the Hospital Wing. They walked down a short corridor, staying a stone’s throw away from Holly and the other severely injured students.

The Headmaster’s eyes were penetrating and his lips were not upturned in his usual smile. None of this bothered Severus, but the words Dumbledore spoke did. He asked, “May I be frank with you, Severus?”

Dark eyes blinked once as Severus replied, “You and I both know you may do whatever you wish, Headmaster.”

There was a flicker of amusement in the older wizard’s eyes before it was hidden. Dumbledore laced his hands together, staring deeply and silently at Severus once more. Severus stared back, offering nothing but patience. Dumbledore eventually spoke, “The path you are leading is beyond what I expected and certainly more dangerous than I anticipated.”

Severus asked tiredly, “And what path is that?”

“The one in which you threaten the outcome of this very war.”

Severus felt his body growing cold as he dryly stated, “Gryffindors are dramatic no matter their age.”

Dumbledore’s voice was firm as he said, “Correct or not in your assumption, I do not jest on this particular subject.”

Severus eyed the man in front of him before slowly asking, “Can you truly claim not to have expected my path exactly as it is now?”

Dumbledore offered a quiet sigh as he said, “Alas. I truly did not.”

Severus let some of his temper show, flickering in his dark gaze. He quietly hissed, “Were you not the one sitting on the sidelines, subtly encouraging?”

“What I encouraged,” Dumbledore explained calmly, “was understanding of personality, acceptance of past dues, and mutual cooperation in times of war.”

Severus sneered, “I suppose your requirements have been met as well as possible, Headmaster, just as you commanded.” 

Dumbledore’s blue eyes melted with warmth as he quietly said, “You must remember our goal, Severus. You are one of my strongest allies and we must stand united with one goal and one goal only.”

Severus nodded curtly and snapped, “All for the war, I assure you.”

Now Dumbledore looked saddened as he quietly said, “There is no need to lie to me, my boy, or yourself. There is no need for cruelty in matters of the heart.”

Severus scoffed, “You contradict yourself continuously, old man. Have your brains finally been addled completely?”

This time the Headmaster offered a smile. He stated, “You have done your duty well all these years. I have not expected less of you since you walked through these walls as an adult. I only ask that you proceed with caution and always remember what our ultimate desire is.”

Black eyes burned. He hissed, “My aims are the same as they have ever been, Dumbledore. Do not dare insult me.”

Spinning on his heels, Severus swept away from the Headmaster with his black cape billowing behind him.


	61. Chapter Sixty One

Spinning on his heels, Severus swept away from the Headmaster with his black cape billowing behind him. He swooped into the Hospital Wing, going directly to his makeshift brewing station once more. He stirred heavily and steadied his mind while creating yet another batch of Blood Replenishing Potion. Twice over the next hour, he glanced in Holly’s direction. She sat stoic, blankly staring at the white linens on her assigned bed. She was slumped over, having thrown numerous pillows to the cold stone floor. 

She said nothing and barely breathed. Directly to her left sat Mrs. Weasley. Farther on the left, Mrs. Weasley’s youngest son slept fitfully in an assigned bed. Holly’s sidekick had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, stained a pale pink. His lower lip was swollen, despite the fact that Severus and Pomfrey had healed the torn flesh hours before. There was a small amount of relief in knowing Holly would not have to see her friend’s horrific gaping wound as Severus had seen. The Weasley brat was lucky he was not missing teeth and a tongue. 

The eldest Weasley man-child was to the right, all but one eye and half his chin noticeable through a thick layer of gauze, stained a ruby-red. Occasionally, despite the light Sleeping Potion he was under, the young man moaned and slurred words under his breath. Severus would not say so, but the depth of the lashes and the sheer amount of blood loss was staggering. He held respect for William Weasley’s fortitude in the face of such a monstrosity. 

Lupin leaned heavily in a rickety chair directly to Holly’s right. He was leaning forward while casting looks from the bed to the floor. His legs were jittering with nerves, letting a rapid patting sound echo across the room. Gritting his teeth, Severus carefully bottled his latest potion. A Seventh Year Hufflepuff girl was complaining painfully in a corner. She was tossing fitfully on her bed, now being held down by Pomfrey and Sprout. 

Pomfrey called out calmly and firmly, “Severus, the potion, if you please.”

He stalked over quickly, uncapping the fresh brew and demanding, “Open your mouth. Swallow this and do not dare vomit. There is not enough of this to spare.”

Sprout was frowning heavily as she held the student’s hand, but Severus paid the professor no mind. He firmly held the girl’s jaw and slowly poured the substance into her mouth. He paused, waiting until she began swallowing before emptying the vial. Briskly, he handed Pomfrey a second dose. 

He said, “Wait exactly twelve hours and give her that entire vial. Do not give it to her until after twelve hours. Taking this too soon will cause extremely negative side effects.”

With that, he turned and made his rounds. He went from bed to bed, silently observing injured students. Most were sleeping with nothing more than healing cuts and bruising. There were a few older students with heftier problems such as mending bones and having their toes reattached. Granger was wide awake and hunched over, reading from a thick book when he passed by her bed. She was on Ron Weasley’s left, occasionally glancing at her two friends. 

She had suffered from severe bruising along the ribs and face, a hairline fracture to multiple bones in her wrist, a mild concussion, and numerous shallow lacerations. A minor healing spell and a few potions had cleared Granger of any possible damage. Yet nobody had asked her to return to the Gryffindor Common Room.

His eyes narrowed when he realized what book the Muggleborn was holding. He stepped closer and quietly asked, “A bit of a midnight horror story? One would think you have had plenty enough of that.”

Granger’s shoulders tensed, but her face was not angry when she looked up. Her eyes were sharp, yet there were dark circles under her sockets. She quietly said, “Horror comes with war, sir. Why not know as much about it as possible?”

He nodded curtly and stepped away. He went to the younger Weasley’s bedside, sneering when he heard the cretin snoring obnoxiously. With a flick of his wand, he checked the boy’s vitals and deemed him healthy enough. Leaning down, Severus observed a nasty cut on the boy’s neck. A simple healing spell had not been able to retract such a deep wound as quickly as Weasley’s lip had healed. Severus knew this meant Weasley had been hit with a Dark Curse of some sort, likely one that threatened healing by common means. 

Severus chanted softly, hands and wand hovering inches away from the boy’s jugular. After several minutes, he stepped back. The skin was red and raw, still ragged around the edges. The depth of the slice was what was most worrying, but Severus and Pomfrey had been working in turns to heal the wound from the inside out.

Pomfrey came walking over and Severus stepped back, allowing her to physically clean the wounds and bandages. He walked to Holly’s bedside and answered Mrs. Weasley’s question before the woman could do more than open her mouth.

“Both your sons’ wounds are healing as well as can be expected. By the afternoon, the neck and lip injuries on Ronald will be completely healed. The scarring will be minimum, if at all. His head might take longer to fully rid itself of dizziness. William, however, will suffer severe scarring, although I have brewed a potent batch of Skin Renewal Cream. His after-effects are unknown. I suggest speaking to Dumbledore about possible knowledge on demi-werewolves.”

His eyes flickered to Lupin. The man looked pitiful and his foot kept patting on the floor. Severus frowned and commanded, “Stop that excessive tapping, Lupin. It is enough to drive a man mad.”

Instantly, the werewolf froze. He looked up from the floor and glanced at Severus before his tired gaze settled on Holly. The girl had not moved at all and did not look at either man. There was a shuffling from underneath the bed and a large, mangy black dog crawled across the floor. He eyed Severus, growling lowly before moving protectively in front of Lupin.

Severus raised an eyebrow, wand at his side. He dryly said, “Save the savage terror for someone who cares, Black.”

He stepped forward and lifted his wand over Holly’s still form. He began to chant softly, successfully blocking out the people surrounding him. He was halfway through his healing chant when Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley came strolling through the doors. Quiet whispering started all around him. When McGonagall showed up, Severus stepped back. His frown was heavy as he turned around and snapped, “Shut up. All of you.”

“Well, I-“ McGonagall began to puff up, but a restraining hand from Dumbledore silenced her. Still, the old woman glared at Severus with sharp eyes. “How is she, Severus?”

Dumbledore’s voice grated his nerves, their previous conversation still too fresh in his mind. He snapped, “She will heal.”

* * *

And she did. Over the following weeks, Holly Potter looked as physically healthy as she ever had. Her stature was always leaning a bit too far on the skinny side. Her hair was just as long and untamable as always. The bruises and cuts marring her skin slowly disappeared. Even the gray-tinged color left her skin and was replaced with her usual peachy glow. She woke, ate a bowl of porridge and drank a cup of Pumpkin Juice every morning. She attended her classes with Granger and Weasley flanking her. 

Each evening, she was elbow-to-elbow with her friends at Gryffindor Table. She would eat and offer wan smiles whenever spoken to. Holly still lead the Defense group every Tuesday and Thursday, although Hermione, Ron, and Neville began taking on an even larger role than they had before. Their fifth leading member with her long, blonde hair, dreamy stare and incredible Charm work was missing from practice and forever would be. 

The only day there was a crack in Holly Potter’s façade was on the day of the Hogwarts Memorial Service, in which all of the students, faculty, and family members of the dead children stood on the great lawn. Holly was still in desperate need of the Hospital Wing, as it had been only a week since the incident, but she had insisted stubbornly that she attend the outdoor memorial. Severus had been against the idea, as had Pomfrey, but Albus and Minerva had overruled them both. And so, Severus stood back quite a way, watching over a hill, as the sea of black cloaks gathered. 

Holly stuck out in the crowd because she was wearing a simple Muggle T-shirt and denim jeans. One of her arms was in a sling. At her side, also in Muggle clothing, were her two best friends. Severus had watched, an uneasy feeling bubbling lowly in his gut, as Dumbledore spoke of the horror of war. He spoke of friendship and love and hate. At the end of his speech, each Head of House read off the names of the dead. Silence rang out as Minerva read the longest list of them all. And Severus, Head of Slytherin House, had not a parchment to read from because no Slytherin student had died. 

Dumbledore and Filius up-righted a set of sprawling oak trees just a stone’s throw away from the lake. The trees were bright and strong and sturdy, filled with charming gold leaves as produced by Filius himself. Wind whistled and all watched silently as the Giant Squid rose from the water, purple and pink tentacles waving in a salute. The Headmaster lifted one hand, his wand high in the air as a brilliant show of crimson and gold burst forth. 

All teachers, except Severus, followed suit with their House colors. The students all held up their wands, doing the same. All except the Slytherins, most of which stood apart from the crowd with cool faces. Severus did not miss the looks of apprehension and guilt on several young faces. Dumbledore dismissed the sea of children a moment later in a calm voice.

Granger had been clinging to Weasley. Tears poured from the girl’s eyes. Her shirt was wrinkled and she trembled like lightening would strike her any moment. The high points of Weasley’s face was flushed red. The tip of his nose looked raw as if he had been crying. His sky-blue eyes were glassy, yet dry. Severus watched the crowds slowly disperse. Weasley turned suddenly, holding out a hand in Holly’s direction. She had her arms hanging limply at her side. Her pale face was hard. Full lips were pressed together tightly. She shook her head at Weasley before turning and walking back toward the newly erected oak trees. 

Neville Longbottom was standing stock-still, staring up at the golden leaves as they danced in the breeze. Severus continued to watch just as Holly stood beside the boy. Neither spoke as both stared at the trees. She was sure to keep a respectful distance until the boy’s shoulders began to shake. He dropped to his knees, head in his palms. Holly was hesitant, but still knelt beside him and put her hand to his shoulder. Severus could see her lips moving and although he knew dozens of spells that could enable him to hear their conversation, he remained motionless.

The sky grew darker as the minutes progressed. Longbottom looked up; rounded face splotchy with upset. His lips moved. Holly nodded and her hand dropped from his shoulder. She shrugged and pointed to the forest a moment later. A small, trembling smile reached Longbottom’s face. Cold sprinkles of rain began to pelt down and yet neither teenager moved. They both remained kneeling as the grassy hill turned to mud. 

Holly continued to speak, which Severus could tell from the grief and concentration on Longbottom’s face as he stared at her. A few whispered spells had the rain bouncing off of Severus in a harmless way. He didn’t bother to move from his position even after he watched the two leave the grounds. Holly stood up and reached out, taking Longbottom’s big palm and hauling him to his feet. They walked back to the castle together as the sky grew incredibly dark.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

From Minerva’s reports, it was clear that Holly mingled in the Common Room after curfew, often times hunched over books alongside Granger. Severus kept his ears and eyes open, observing. She did decently in his classroom, copying notes and occasionally glancing at Granger with a confused frown. There were times, though, that her expression went blank. Granger would nudge Holly in the side and the girl would jolt as if Stunned before hastily reaching for her quill once more. Many times, when this situation occurred, Severus would smoothly repeat previous statements in an attempt to let the girl catch up with his lecture. 

Bitter winter gave way to a refreshing spring. Despite the despondent lulls Holly would go through, Severus saw she did not drop a single responsibility she was metaphorically juggling. She was Quidditch Captain and had practices every Monday night and Saturday morning. On more than one occasion, Severus had seen her slim figure flying through Quidditch hoops long after she should have been in her dormitory. He had watched her silently from the shadows.

She would stop flying at odd intervals, scribbling in a battered book sitting within the stands right next to her messenger bag. Once, during an early morning, Severus passed by the Gryffindor Table and glanced at that very same textbook. _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Yes. Holly took her position on the House team very seriously, but that was not the only thing that she took seriously. 

Since he had taken permanent residency within the D.A meetings, Severus knew Holly had become more aggressive during training. Every Tuesday, she mock-dueled with the young ones and offered suggestions in a strained tone that never failed to pull at Severus’s heartstrings. Every Thursday, real duels took place between herself and the older students. On those particular days, Severus was on stand-by with basic healing potions. More than one nose had been busted. And nearly every student walked out with raging headaches and bruises. Still, they showed up twice a week with somber expressions to continue.

She did not come to him. Not to his quarters or his office, pestering him endlessly with big, wide emerald eyes. Not once did she stay after class, lingering hopefully. She did not offer slight smiles when they were in the Great Hall for meals. She did not glance his way during D.A meetings or during class time. He found his mind constantly on the edge of thinking about her, even when he was focusing on other important tasks. Late at night, he was restless despite his mental shields firmly in place.

Severus found himself mindlessly marking essays so much so that he was contemplating adding additional homework to his students just so he would have a task to occupy his time in the early hours of the morning. And that, he was sure, was an incredibly foolish waste of valuable time, so Severus focused on potion research. For months, it demanded his time. His shoulders and neck ached from stooping over cauldrons for extended periods.

Midway through March, there was a teacher’s meeting. After the usual updates and gossiping, most of the faculty left the teacher’s lounge. Severus trailed well behind the backs of Minerva, Filius, and Albus to the Headmaster’s office. After tea and lemon drops were offered, Albus suggested the oldest members of the Order meet at Grimmauld Place over the summer to teach Holly and the Weasley children particularly useful spells. 

Filius nodded his head vigorously and spoke in his signature squeaky voice. “Yes, Headmaster. I do believe there are a few Seventh Year Charms I can teach them a bit earlier than the curriculum would have done.”

Minerva nodded curtly and added, “Potter and Weasley show average aptitude for Transfiguration, but Miss Granger is meticulously detailed. I believe there are a few trickier spells that she could achieve in a short amount of time.” 

Albus raised a silver brow and simply asked, “Severus?”

He dryly replied, “What I would teach them would not be Ministry approved, Headmaster, nor do I believe the parental authorities in their life would appreciate my tutelage.”

“Well,” Minerva snapped, “I don’t see why anyone would complain as long as you are not teaching Dark magic, Severus.”

Albus held up a palm and Minerva fell silent, but narrowed eyes at the Potions Master. Severus eyed her for a moment before turning to Albus. 

He said, “I will teach them what I can. In fact, I have already begun.”

“And what does that mean?” Minerva curtly asked while Filius squirmed in his chair, eyes jumping from Minerva to Albus to Severus.

“Granger and Potter are my only Gryffindor Advanced students. I have them focusing intently on difficult Healing Potions. The Ministry requires a minimum of two weeks for this particular subject, but I have intensified the project to nearly the entire school year. I will review these again with both girls over the summer.”

Minerva’s shoulders relaxed slightly and she gave a nod. Albus clapped his hands together once and said, “That sounds wonderful, but there is no need to stick to only what you teach here at Hogwarts. All three of you are incredibly powerful and talented. Whatever you believe is useful and possible for Holly and her friends to achieve is open for debate.”

Severus remained seated even after the other two professors left the room after finishing their tea. Black eyes met bright blue. Severus quietly said, “This will not adequately prepare them.”

Albus sighed and offered a humorless smile. “Any amount of preparation is better than none, my boy.”

There was a pause. Severus said, “Weasley is strong physically. He is magically proficient at Defense and strategically gifted, but ultimately lacks patience and finesse. Granger has an extremely analytical mind, which allows for critically creative solutions on her part. She is capable of many forms of magic when given time to excel, but lacks physical coordination and magical stamina. Essentially, when concerning battle, both are formidable in areas and incredibly weak in other areas.”

Albus kept piercing eyes centered on Severus as he slowly explained, “Ron Weasley often lacks patience, but I have seen strikes of brilliance on his part. He has an instinct for strategy on which I have subtly cultivated over the years. Hermione Granger has had numerous experiences in which she proved she is more than capable of thinking and learning on her toes, so to speak.”

“Yes,” Severus replied coolly, “Weasley has a budding understanding of basic strategy. Granger is a never-ending plethora of random facts and does well at recalling relevant information in a crisis. If you are expecting feeble skills such as _that_ to win a war, Albus, we will lose.”

“Feeble skills, as you say,” The man replied, “can band together with other feeble skills to create a formidable opponent.”

“They are children, Albus.” Severus sighed, standing up abruptly.

“Yes,” Albus leaned back in his chair from behind his large desk. He offered a wistful smile and whispered, “This castle is filled with incredible children who should not have to experience any of the darkness of war, but alas, that is not to be. All we can do is protect them as best we can, but you know as well as I do that the best protection is to cultivate their skills and mindsets.”

Albus stared up at the tall, dark silhouette. Severus quietly asked, “At what cost?” 

The Headmaster stood, chin slowly raising as blue eyes nearly glowed in the dim office. His voice was grave when he replied, “At all cost.”

* * *

Due to the Quidditch match earlier in the day, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, the students were in quite a rowdy mood. Most of the professors allowed minor transcreations to go unaccounted for due to the gloominess of the impending war. Severus had gone to the match, sitting beside Albus and Minerva, watching Holly zoom about as if she owned the very sky itself. Gryffindor had won by a wide margin, leaving the most insufferable House of students in an outrageously happy mood. Holly had been carted off by her teammates after a rousing rendition of ‘He’s A Jolly Good Fellow’. Albus was humming joyfully at dinner, discussing the highlights of the game with Minerva, who was not smiling but still managed to look ridiculously smug.

Severus took occasional bites of his stewed lamb as he cast sharp glances across the student body. He did not fail to notice how each table went quiet whenever his dark eyes turned their way. The only table still capable of deplorable noise level was Gryffindor. Even glances from the hated Potions Master did not subdue them. The oaf, McLaggen and his cohorts burst into a particularly loud set of laughter, which had Severus glaring and Minerva standing up abruptly. She signaled to them. A burly Gryffindor smacked McLaggen on the arm. He glanced at his Head of House as the grin slipped off his face. He nodded once and turned back to his group of boys, most of whom were smirking.

Severus heard Minerva mutter, “No sense of decorum…”

He stood up halfway through dinner, well before dessert was presented, and headed out of the Great Hall. Holly had not been at dinner, although her closest friends had been. Neither Weasley or Granger looked upset, so Severus assumed they both knew of Holly’s whereabouts. He took a longer route, instead of the conveniently most used path, to the library. After briskly scanning the aisles of bookshelves, Severus found her at a back table in the darkest corner. The table was covered in numerous books. They were of all different shapes and sizes. Some towered-on top of one another while a few were sitting by themselves. 

Severus stood back a stone’s throw away from her, eyes scanning the titles of texts. _The Great Adventures of Godric Gryffindor. Magical Myths and Mysteries of Scotland. The Rise and Fall of Salazar Slytherin. Snakes, Eagles, Badgers and Lions: The Symbolism of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _Most Notable and Notorious: Hogwarts Edition. Fiend or Friend: Godric and Salazar’s Great Affair. Legends and Traditional Stories of Magical Europe._

In front of her sat a thick tome, one with yellowed pages with considerable wear and tear. Although he could not see the spine, Severus knew what it was from his own school days. _Famous Artefacts of Magical Europe._ At her elbow sat parchment and quill along with _Legends and Traditional Stories of Magical Europe._ He watched for only a moment more, seeing the way her thin shoulders hunched. She had a smudge of black ink on her chin and purple shadows under her eyes. Between moments of quick writing, she impatiently pushed a hand through her dark hair.

She sighed often and cracked her neck fitfully, rubbing at the base of her skull twice. After a slow inhale, she hunched closer to the open tomes, eyes scanning restlessly. Severus slipped back into the shadows, pulling his wand out from the cuff of his robes and waving it in a tightly controlled, complex pattern. Murmured words left his throat and then his long legs were carrying him swiftly through the darkened aisles, away from Holly Potter.

He sat in his office later than usual. He brewed a few simple concoctions of Pepper Up Potion, Contraceptive Potion, Skin Renewal, and Burn Paste. After bottling those, he added back-up vials to his personal stock and called to an elf, sending the rest of the stock to the Hospital Wing. The same House-elf returned with a cup of tea, which he thoroughly examined before drinking. Severus was putting the finishing touches on a pile of Third Year essays when he felt a tug deep within his chest.

He was on his feet and out of his office before the next tug pulled like the rhythmic beating of his heart. Severus followed the gravitational force, silent footfalls heading down numerous corridors and cutting through less-traveled passages. More than once, he paused and listened before continuing his journey. As he climbed stairs, Severus deduced that Holly was along the Seventh Floor, yet well outside of her Common Room. He carried on, wondering and thinking as he went.

When he came to the final corridor of the Seventh Floor, he slid sideways along the cold stone wall, keeping to the shadows cast by flickering torch flames. He watched the floor, eyes narrowed, looking for the tips of trainers. He knew Holly carried the blasted Invisibility Cloak constantly and would not be surprised if she were concealed with it right here in front of him. With the patience of an ultimate predator, Severus remained still and quiet. A half hour passed, but still Severus felt the _pull, pull, pull_ of his spell. She was in this very corridor, concealed in some way, he knew it without a doubt. _What was she doing? What was her purpose of sneaking out?_

Another five minutes passed when a soft grumble sounded at the opposite end of the corridor. Severus had his wand in his hand as soon as the first noise echoed. He stayed within the shadows, knees bent slightly and wand trained in the general direction of where the noise was coming from. The echo grew louder, like that of rock grinding against rock. Severus watched a wide door appear along the blank wall. 

When the door swung open and Holly stumbled out, trying her best to wrap a falling Invisibility Cloak around her head, Severus darted forward.In four swift strides, he was at her side and snatching the silver, slippery fabric right out of her grasp. She fumbled for it, gasping when she looked up at him. Her green eyes went wide and then narrowed. He watched her jaw clench.

He demanded, “What are you doing in the Come and Go Room?”

She swallowed hard and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the folded parchment and wand clutched in one hand. “Sneaking about, I see.” 

His eyes darted to the left. Her opposite hand was clutching a tarnished tiara with a scuffed sapphire in the middle. There was a single beat of his heart that passed before he reached out, snatching her wrist in a hard grip. She gasped, instantly yanking away from him, but Severus held onto her.

His eyes met her wild gaze. And he knew. “This is what Albus had you doing. The locket. This is what all the nights in the library were for. Ravenclaw’s Diadem.”

There was another moment of silence. He watched a frantic pulse pump along her slim, pale throat. He slowly released her arm and gestured. When she blinked and stared at him with a tense expression, Severus snapped his fingers. He firmly said, “Give me the diadem, Holly.”

Her eyes widened. She shook her head and backed away, shoulders bumping the stone wall. He watched her intently as her eyes darted about, looking for an escape. She spoke with a trembling voice, “No. I have to go to Dumbledore immediately.”

Severus sighed hotly, “I will escort you to him. Come. Quickly.”

He waited until she was walking beside him. They travelled quietly for some time, although her footsteps were atrociously loud. The first thing he would teach her during the summer holidays was stealth, if they managed to live that long. When she turned as if to take a common staircase, Severus wrapped lengthy fingers around her elbow and pulled her toward a side corridor. It was dusty and numerous ghosts floated about. He knew from the look on Holly’s face that she had not been down this corridor before. Mildly surprising, considering her penchant for mischief.

Severus opened a small wooden door and then they turned down another corridor, this one opened to the night sky and much more familiar to her. They walked down slick stone steps and came to one of the most-used courtyards. Despite the upcoming summer weather, it was chilly and the wind was whipping about. Holly’s body had been subtly shivering, but now she outright trembled. Severus glanced at her thin, baggy cotton pants and oversized t-shirt. He whirled his wand in her direction and a puff of warm air bubbled itself around her slim body.

She glanced at him, teeth chattering when she mumbled her gratitude. They reached the corridor to the Headmaster’s office. As Severus tersely gave the password to the guardian statue, Holly spoke up in a faint whisper.

“You aren’t to know.”

A jolt of righteous anger sparked through his chest. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood. Mental shields remained firm. He stepped onto the opening before them, standing still on spiral stone stairs. Holly joined him, clutching her map, wand, and the diadem to her chest. She looked at her bare feet as he curtly said, “You will remain blameless. It was the domineering Potions Master who discovered your secret pact.”


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

The stones were grinding loudly. He watched intently as her complexion went pale. Sweat was beading on her brow. Her arms shook. Within moments, her skin was taking on a greenish hue. He reached out, snatching the diadem out of her trembling fingers. She gasped, tipping backward as her head whipped upward. Nimbly, Severus caught her arm and balanced her weight. The diadem hummed in his hand, metal growing uncomfortably warm in his grip, but he did not let go.

He swallowed heavily and stated, “You will take a Pepper Up Potion and Dreamless Sleep Draught as soon as we enter the office. You will then go to your dormitory.”

The stones ground to a halt. The large doors in front of them opened after a short pause. Severus stepped into the rounded, spacious room to find Albus standing to the side of his grand desk. He was wearing powder blue robes with golden trimming. On his feet were matching shoes. His wand was in his hand, held lightly at his side. His eyes were sharp, shrewd and the smile in place was for Holly’s benefit. Albus came forward, one hand held out.

Cerulean eyes watched Severus for a moment, assessing, before they moved to Holly. He took in the sweating, the trembling, and the defiant tilt of her chin. He whispered, “Sit down, my child. You look a bit off-color.”

Holly blinked. And swayed. Both Severus and Albus stepped forward, but it was Severus who reached her first. He led her by the elbow to a chair. As soon as the back of her knees touched the edge of the chair, she crumbled into a heap. Severus carefully set the diadem on the mahogany desk beside him before kneeling at Holly’s side. She blinked clouded eyes. Albus came to the opposite side and bent over. He put a hand to her shoulder and Severus pressed his lips together tightly when he watched the girl lean heavily into Albus’s hand.

“How long did you have the diadem in your possession, Holly?” Albus asked.

“I-I don’t know.” She stuttered, blinking rapidly and staring at Severus as she answered. “Maybe an hour.”

“An hour?” Albus echoed, “Where was its location?”  
“Room of Requirement.” She mumbled as Severus enlarged a vial and uncorked it. He held the potion to her lips and she tilted her head back, taking the liquid down her throat. Holly shuddered and swallowed. Severus reached for her hand, wrapping her fingers around a secondary vial. He said, “Take this one slowly.”

She nodded, but gulped the potion in one go. Severus pressed his lips together even tighter than before, reaching out and snatching the empty vial from her fingers. He put both in his pocket and tersely said, “Stay here until you feel less weak. Then, I will give you a Dreamless Sleep and you can head to your dormitory.”

“I’m not weak.” Holly snapped suddenly, green eyes blazing as she glanced at him. With a sneer that would have impressed him had it not looked so wrong on her face, Holly shuffled in her chair and stared at the Headmaster. She quietly explained, “I tried to send a Patronus as soon as I found the diadem, sir, but…”

“A Horcrux can play with one’s mind, Holly.” Albus quietly replied, “It can show us our greatest desires and turn that into our greatest nightmares. Some of the most powerful wizards and witches to ever exist have fallen prey to such Dark Magic. For you to have taken ahold of it, yet ignore its presence and bring it to me is an admirable feat within itself.”

There was a pause. Holly sighed and nodded. 

Albus suggested, “Why don’t you head back to Gryffindor Tower, my girl? You have earned a rest, I believe. We can speak more soon.”

Severus waited until Holly dragged herself to her feet before stepping forward, holding out a periwinkle-blue potion. Black eyes met green and held. She reached up, taking the vial from his hand. She blinked and shuffled to the doors. She hesitated before saying, “It’s my fault, sir. Professor…Snape…was patrolling the corridors and I came out of the room too quickly.”

Albus glanced at Severus before quietly saying, “Professor Snape is well aware of how important your role is in this war, my dear. Fear not. Head to bed. Pip, pip.”

After Holly exited the room, Severus gazed at Albus. And Albus gazed back. Severus abruptly asked, “How many Horcruxes are there?”

“I cannot be certain,” Albus responded slowly, “But I believe there are six.”

Severus inhaled. He asked sharply, “How many do you have in your possession?”

“Three.” Albus replied, “One of which is a former diary that is now destroyed.”

Severus glanced out the large window behind the Headmaster’s large desk. The night sky was navy, but a pale lavender was bleeding out, signaling the beginning of a new day. Severus said, “Ravenclaw’s Diadem. He has always been obsessed with Hogwarts. It was the beginning for him and he wishes to own its power, its symbolism and magic. He grows more erratic in his planning as is the case with his failed attempts at capturing Holly and killing students on the train instead. He has the Ministry in his hands, has subtly removed Fudge from office. He’s closed down most of Diagon Alley. Hogwarts is all that is left to him.”

Albus walked to his desk, slowly reaching out and picking the diadem up. He gasped slightly before opening a drawer and slipping the diadem inside. A complicated pattern and a wordless spell had the desk glowing bright gold. Severus blinked against the stunning light. Albus turned to Severus once more.

Severus said, “It would stand to reason that Helga Hufflepuff’s chalice and Salazar Slytherin’s ring are Horcrux number four and five.”

The older wizard nodded once and leaned against his desk. Severus asked, “What is the sixth Horcrux?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Severus answered his own question with a growl. “The snake. Nagini.”

Albus gestured with a small smile. “You always were brilliant, Severus.”

He eyed the Headmaster and hotly replied, “You will not be able to get close to the damned thing. He keeps his familiar at his side at all times. Rarely does she leave him. He feeds her humans and creatures regularly. She behaves in a way far from typical. Her venom is magically enhanced, although I do not know in what way because he has never allowed me access to her. It will be near impossible to kill it.”

“I know.” Albus gravely responded, piercing eyes turning to watch the sunrise burst across the sky. “I know, Severus.”

* * *

Holly was nervous of what happened after she left the Headmaster’s office. The dreadful conversation from months ago kept coming back to her during class time the next morning. _Don’t tell Severus about Horcruxes. Be discreet._ That was the rule. That was what Albus Dumbledore had asked of her, had trusted her with, and Holly had failed. Severus and Dumbledore’s conversation went unknown to her, but over the following days, Holly was convinced that the men must have come to some kind of understanding.

Neither seemed to be carrying battle wounds. Neither sent powerful Curses at each other in the corridors. In fact, they sat beside each other at the Head Table as they always had done. They both ate and drank from their goblets. Dumbledore would even lean over, whispering to Severus and smiling as he usually did. During Potions class, Severus lectured in his smooth baritone. He answered Hermione’s occasion question with a sharp, but informative tone. He corrected Holly’s movements on the days she was distracted, which was often as of lately.

By the end of the week, Holly was nearly exhausted with her curiosity. She had talked herself out of speaking with Severus a thousand times over the months, citing that she needed to keep Dumbledore’s plans a secret, but now that plan was ruined. Now, Severus knew that not only were there multiple Horcruxes, but that Holly was aiding Dumbledore in finding them and holding them in his protected possession. She wondered if Dumbledore had told Severus the plan: destroy Horcruxes during the summer when there were considerably less people at the castle.

With a deep sigh, Holly wrote her signature at the bottom of a long letter. After muttering a Drying Charm, she rolled up the parchment and sealed it. She scooped up two other pieces of sealed parchment and made her way out of the Great Hall. Under normal circumstances, there would have been students coming and going from Hogsmeade during the cold weekend morning. And yet not a soul could be found wandering about in excitement. Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled following the horrific incident and rightly so, Holly thought. 

It was still very early and there were only a handful of students eating sleepily from their breakfast. Of them, Holly was the only Gryffindor. After a lone breakfast of porridge and blueberries, in which she finished writing her newest letter to Sirius, Holly headed for the Owlery.

The walk was long, but there was still a slight chill to a pale gray morning, which suited Holly’s mood perfectly. She took her time, strolling about, winding her way up the countless stone stairs that would bring her to the top of the Owlery. The smell of owl droppings was quite strong, despite the weekly cleanings it received by the hands of students in detention. Holly pulled the edge of her school vest up to her mouth, breathing deeply, as she walked further into the opened room. She whistled and let her eyes dart around, holding out an arm for Hedwig, who landed delicately upon Holly’s forearm.

Claws just barely pricked the outer layer of Holly’s skin as she tied two letters to each of the bird’s legs with a bit of twine. She brushed two fingers across the soft, snowy feathers along Hedwig’s head. The bird let out a trilling hoot, which had Holly smiling softly. 

She whispered, “Hey, girl. Take this one to Sirius and Remus, huh? The other goes to Mrs. Weasley. Don’t let anyone else come near you. Fly far away if anyone else tries to grab you. We don’t want any more nasty toads getting ahold of you like Umbridge did, right?”

She watched Hedwig sore through the pale gray and pink morning sky. She jerked in surprise when a smooth voice quietly said, “You should no longer use her for missives. She has become too noticeable as your familiar.”

Holly slowly turned around. She replied, “I’ll write to Mrs. Weasley with one of the school’s owls and ask her to keep Hedwig at the Burrow until the summertime.”

Severus nodded curtly. They lapsed into an awkward silence. Holly switched her weight from foot to foot. She mumbled, “Er, how did it go with Dumbledore?”

  
And then winced. She stomped her foot, jaw clenching as she whirled away from him to face the morning sky once more. He dryly said, “Such maturity.”

“Oh, shut up.” She grumbled, “I told myself I wasn’t going to ask you.”

“And yet, you have done just that.” Severus came to stand by her side, dark gaze looking out at the open sky. He quietly said, “I was aware of the locket being a Horcrux. Finding out about the rest of them is not a shock.”

Holly crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip, sneaking a glance at him. He stared straight ahead and continued on, “Albus Dumbledore has, and will always be, a secretive man. He does not tell all his allies his plans. Sometimes, he treats his allies as if they are untrusted enemies. He will say one thing and do another, with none the wiser to his true actions. That is the nature and brilliance of the Headmaster.”

Holly frowned deeply. She looked at Severus once more before slowly saying, “Dumbledore isn’t my enemy. He’s…He’s…Dumbledore.”

“He wants the Dark Lord dead.” Severus gave a curt nod and sharply said, “Do not ever forget that, Holly. He wants that above all else.”

Holly’s face scrunched up even more. She said, “That’s what we all want. That’s what _you_ want, right?”

Severus gave another nod. “Yes. I want his death as well.”

She blinked, confused. Dark eyes gazed intently at her for a long moment, causing her confusion to fade away to an uncomfortable nervousness. Her cheeks felt warm and Severus glanced at the edge of her cheekbone before meeting her eyes once more. Abruptly, he turned on his heels and glided out of the owlery. Holly let out a shaky sigh and lingered for another ten minutes, using a scrap of parchment from her pocket and attaching a scribbled note to a brown barn owl. It simply read: _Please, could you keep Hedwig with you until holiday? Sincerely, Holly._

Even after her talk with Severus, she had more questions than answers. Why did he sound as if he didn’t trust Dumbledore? If he didn’t trust Dumbledore, then why did he spend so much time around the man outside of faculty duties? Why did he make Dumbledore sound like a Slytherin with all the sneaking and agendas? These thoughts occupied Holly for two days before her mind slowly migrated to even more personal thoughts. 

Why had they gone back to a professor and student relationship? Had their time together at Christmas meant less for him than it did her? Why had he not mentioned _anything_ about their time together? Why had he stopped issuing personal tutoring sessions, lessons in which they had such coveted private conversations?

She was thinking of all of this at the end of a Thursday night at half past ten o’clock. The D.A meeting had ended just a few minutes before. She had offered half-hearted waves to a group of Third Years and patiently tried to show a Fourth Year Ravenclaw how to properly maneuver his wand for a Defensive spell. For the last several weeks, Holly had been teaching the group how to prefect _Depulso,_ the Banishing Charm _._ She had found the spell fairly simple, but Hermione had quietly informed her that it was usually ineffective for most individuals unless they were capable of channeling their magic solidly. 

Holly wasn’t sure what Hermione meant; the spell made objects sail backward in sharp, quick movements for her. Silently, Hermione had pointed her wand, perfectly maneuvering her wand, and only tossed a nearby pillow lightly. Holly had frowned at Hermione, who was blushing faintly. She said, “Some Defense spells, even Charm work, require so much magical force to power it that most people can’t successfully cast them as others can. The results are adequate, but not powerful. That is one of the reasons it is so difficult to become an Auror.”

The younger ones had shown disastrously results with such a strong spell, so Fourth Years and below were working on a simpler Defensive Charm: _Impedimenta,_ which was meant to slow down the movements of any person or object. A few stragglers were having difficulty with pronunciation, which had resulted in a Second Year Gryffindor sprouting fins for arms on two occasions. After three sessions, the majority of younger students were successfully slowing down throw pillows and ink pots. Next session, Holly planned on upping the ante by tossing small rocks their way.

She waved her friends off when Hermione and Ron offered to help her right all the House tables. “It’s fine, Hermione. Go ahead. I need time to think.”

A moment passed, in which Ron lingered as if worried to leave her alone.

“Yes,” Holly let out a tired laugh, “I need a five-minute break for myself, Ron.”

And so, she was alone in the Great Hall at half past ten o’clock in the evening. Almost alone. Severus was leaning against the corner, watching her as he had watched the proceedings of the meeting. As the tables clattered clumsily to the ground, Holly picked up her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. She turned around, heading for the main corridor with only a single glance toward Severus’s dark form, hovering within the shadows.

She made it down the corridor and halfway up a staircase before she heard the swishing of his cloak as he came to a stop a few steps below her. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing him before turning back to face the front. She gripped the leather of her bag tightly when he quietly said, “Many of the Sixth and Seventh Years are showing promise.”

Holly sighed, “Maybe.”

“Truly.” He said and then the silence reigned. When the staircase halted its movement, Holly made her way up another set and cut down a balmy corridor. She noted multiple windows were open and wondered why. When she saw Mr. Filch muttering and scrubbing at purple goo on a windowsill, she let out a snort. The caretaker glanced their way, beady eyes narrowing, but after flickering a glance at Severus, Mr. Filch went back to his task.

They passed down another corridor and took a series of staircases. They were caught on the fourth floor, her hand clutching the stone railing as yet another staircase moved about. She looked out at the dim-lit portraits, most of which were asleep. Severus quietly said, “You are doing as well as can be expected. Goodnight, Holly.”

She blinked, catching at the banister as the staircase jerked to a halt. Severus was gone, cloak whipping around the edge of a corridor before the next beat of Holly’s heart. She stared at the spot where he had been standing moments before. 

With a sigh, she dragged her feet down the same corridor, but it was empty except for her forlorn footfalls. She made it to the Gryffindor Common Room minutes later and tip-toed to her dormitory. Her roommates, even Hermione, were sleeping behind their closed curtains. Holly dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and retrieved her pajamas, changing quickly and slipping into bed.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

With a gasp, Holly bolted upright in bed. Cold sweat was pouring down her back, making the fabric of her baggy shirt stick to her skin. She jumped up from the bed, snatching her wand off of the bedside table and scrambling out of the dorm room. The door slammed behind her as she stumbled down the staircase and lunged across the Common Room. She ran out from behind the portrait after an impatient wait, in which she had hopped around as if she had to use the bathroom.

Her bare feet slapped hard against the cold stone floor, but she carried on. Swiftly, Holly darted down the spiraling stairs of Gryffindor Tower and scrambled down a series of corridors. She hurtled down as many staircases as possible and groaned loudly while waiting for one to move properly into place. She took that moment to breathe and then was running again. The closer she came to her destination, the worse her panting became. 

Her feet were stinging painfully as she rounded the final corridor. Holly wheezed and frantically repeated the password three times like a chant. The guardian stone ground from side to side, revealing spiraling stone steps. Holly hopped onto them and muttered, “Come on, come on. Hurry _up.”_

Slowly, horribly slowly, the stones whirled upward. Her hands were shaking, so she fisted them tightly to her sides. She fidgeted, breathing in shallow gasps, ramming at the Headmaster’s doors before the steps came to a complete halt. She rammed twice more, pounding fists on it and frantically casting the only Unlocking Charm she knew. She let out a screech of frustration and kicked at the door, blinking and falling still for a moment when the doors suddenly burst open. Holly darted into the dim-lit room and straight to the fallen heap of dark purple robes.

“Sir, sir,” She gasped and dropped to her knees, hands hovering above him. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. Very pale. His long hair, so smooth and well-groomed under usual circumstances, was tangled and damp. His half-moon spectacles were on the floor beside his head and a trickle of blood was dripping from his crooked nose.

“Can you hear me, sir?” Her voice was thin and trembling as she scrambled behind for her fallen wand, which had rolled just out of reach. As soon as the smooth wood was in her grasp, she turned and shouted an incantation with the force of pumping fear and desperation and love. Bright blue light burst forth. She was sobbing, words choppy and rushed as she cried.

“Severus. The Headmaster’s office. Hurry. He’s hurt. He isn’t waking up.”

Holly turned back to Dumbledore; her eyes riveted to his pale face. She gently touched his shoulder, letting out a choked laugh when she realized he was still warm. She sniffled, watery eyes darting all along the length of his body, looking for any blood. It seemed as only seconds had passed before the doors burst open and then Severus was there. Black robes billowing and sharp eyes on the scene before him. His angular face was cool and in one hand was his wand. His other hand held a black satchel.

“Do you know what has happened?” He demanded as he gracefully knelt at her side, wand already running over Dumbledore’s body.

“No.” She spoke quickly, “It was a dream or-or m-maybe a feeling. I heard Voldemort speaking, but I couldn’t make out what he said. H-He was speaking with his snake and then I felt a Horcrux. I-I can’t explain it, but I felt a Horcrux reaching for me like the diadem and then I saw a flash of Dumbledore here, collapsing.”

  
Severus was moving in swift, smooth ways. Even as Holly had spoken, Severus was chanting in another language. He made his way around to the Headmaster’s head, carefully cradling his jaw and pouring a lavender-colored potion down his throat. Holly watched, wiping fitfully at her wet eyes, as Dumbledore blinked. He stared at Severus for a moment, mouth moving without words. Severus reached down, running his wand over Dumbledore’s hand, which was halfway hidden under the fabric of his robes.

Severus frowned and then demanded, “What have you done, old fool?”

  
Holly startled, scooting closer to the fallen Headmaster. Dumbledore struggled to sit up and it was not until he began wiggling about that Holly realized she had been gripping his arm tightly. She released him abruptly, wiping at her eyes once more. Severus kept one hand on the Headmaster’s elbow. Once he was seated, Dumbledore hunched quite a bit more than Holly had seen before. 

Not once had Dumbledore looked at her. Severus and Dumbledore continued to stare at one another and Holly began to wonder if they were somehow having a conversation without words. Upon remembering just how skillful they both were with Occlumency and Legilimency, she decided they likely were speaking privately. It was quite unsettling.

With a scoff, Severus tore his gaze from the Headmaster and reached down. His touch was gentle as he pulled the sleeve of Dumbledore’s robes back, revealing sickeningly grey skin. Three of his fingers were shriveled like a mummy’s. Holly let out a choking noise and Dumbledore glanced her way. His eyes were duller than usual, but he offered a wan smile. His voice was raspy as he said, “Do not worry, my girl, this is only an unforeseen obstacle. Severus will have me as good as new soon enough. He is a Potions Master, after all.”

Holly blinked, biting her bottom lip. She cleared her throat and asked, “What happened, sir? Did you…did you fight with Death Eaters?”

“No, my girl.” Dumbledore chuckled, “I have found and destroyed a Horcrux.”

Holly’s jaw dropped silently and Severus gave both of them a sharp stare before continuing to rub a thick yellow paste along Dumbledore’s injured fingers.

Holly’s eyes darted around. She asked, “How? What is it? Where is it, sir?”

  
“In my pocket.” The Headmaster replied, “Salazar’s ring. It will be kept along with the others for now.”

Holly blinked, watching as Severus began to wave his wand in one of the most complicated patterns she had ever seen. He spoke no words, but suddenly gray mist was forming and wrapping around Dumbledore’s fingers. The mist crawled up his hand, stopping at his wrist and sinking into his sink.

Dumbledore wiggled his fingers and said, “Thank you, Severus. I do appreciate your aid. Holly, I thank you for coming so quickly.”

“H-How did I see you, sir?” Holly questioned, stuttering.

“Ah,” He held up a finger and said, “Magic is a mysterious thing. Your mind has always been vulnerable during sleep, especially so to Voldemort, as we have discovered recently. I took a chance on the hope that you were tucked in bed and attempted to connect to you when you were less likely to resist. It was a rather rude attempt at Legilimency in a weak moment, but I trusted you to aid me, which you have done so.”

  
His tone was so soft when he added, “I hope you can forgive me, my girl.” 

“Of course, sir.” Holly quickly replied, “Of course. You knew I would find Severus, er, I mean, Snape.”

“Yes, I had assumed you would alert him immediately.” Dumbledore gave another wobbly smile and whispered, “It has been a mighty long day. I think an old man needs a few hours of sleep. I daresay you both should head to your beds as well.”

Holly nodded and slowly climbed to her feet, tucking her wand into the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She offered a hand, which Dumbledore took with a chuckle, as Severus kept a hand on the Headmaster’s elbows. Dumbledore straightened his plum-colored robes and plucked his half-moon spectacles from Severus’s offered hand. He said, “Thank you, Severus. I will see you both at breakfast. I could do with a lovely stack of waffles and bacon after a nap.”

Holly blinked; body frozen while her heart was thumping hard against her ribs. It was only when Severus began walking toward the doors that Holly stumbled after him. He quietly said, “Let us go, Holly. Come along.”

They walked in silence for some time. Holly wanted to ask him why he was following her all the way up to the Seventh Floor. As they went through the countless spiral stairs leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, she again wanted to ask him why he was following her. She said nothing except the password. The Fat Lady frowned at them both before the large portrait swung open. She swallowed heavily, finally glancing at the tall, dark wizard beside her.

He nodded toward the hole before them, so Holly climbed through and let the portrait swing shut. With no energy left, she stumbled to the nearest armchair and curled up before a dying fire. Tears stung, falling hot down her cheeks to splash upon the carpeted floor. The sun was peeking through the nearest window before her stinging eyes finally shut.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

The weeks passed oddly for Holly. Some days dragged by and all she wanted was to sleep and start again. Other days, Holly felt as if she had barely blinked and night had fallen once more. She wrote essays, answered questions when asked by professors. She continued D.A meetings, spending an hour on occasion to discuss new ideas and lessons with both Hermione and Ron. Neville was often there for the discussions and had regularly begun to study with them for Transfigurations. She could tell, not just by the hollow feeling in her chest, but by the tense expression on Neville’s face, that he still missed Luna just as she did. 

As the year came to an end, final exam preparation sent the students into a frazzled mess. Holly, too, was feeling the stress, particularly about Transfigurations and Potions and Apparation. When she was not in class, on the Quidditch Pitch, or studying in the Common Room, she was stuck in the library. 

On more than one lunch break, she was surrounded by tomes and old parchment filled with her messy scrawl. Ron’s grumbling and Holly’s insistence kept the trio from missing too many meals. Although, as June began, Hermione refused to leave the library. She rarely ate, so Holly took it upon herself to ferret snacks into the dorm room late at night. She also took it upon herself to rip books out of Hermione’s hand at midnight even when it caused her best friend to shriek in frustration. 

Saturday was the only day Holly found any reprieve from academics because Saturday was the sole day scheduled for Quidditch. Of course, the pressure of leading the team to victory was just as great as the wish to do well with exams. The only difference between the two was that Holly was fairly sure of her flying skills. Not so much of her mental prowess. She practiced for Quidditch from Saturday morning until Saturday late afternoon, relieved when her team didn’t complain. She was embarrassed to admit, often times she leaned on Ginny for aid when she grew too distracted by her wayward thoughts. On more than one occasion, Holly watched Ginny shout out instructions and run drills in a shrill voice strikingly similar to Mrs. Weasley. 

After the final Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, in which Gryffindor won due partly to a series of spectacular scores from Ginny as lead Chaser, Holly decided she would pass the Captainship to the redhead. There was a pang of disappointment in her heart, but Holly had a sickening feeling that she would not be able to partake in Quidditch for Seventh Year. After a rowdy dinner and even rowdier party in the Common Room, Holly took Ginny aside. The younger witch was grinning brightly, with freckled cheeks flush from excitement.

Ginny laughed, “I’ve sent a letter off to Fred and George. I don’t know how they do it, but a bottle of Firewhiskey arrived with a barn owl right outside the tower’s window. Aren’t they something?”

Holly couldn’t help but grin. She said, “You play really well, Ginny. We wouldn’t have won without you.”

Ginny blinked pretty brown eyes. Her smile was real, but shy quite suddenly. She replied, “Thanks, Holly, but it was a team effort.”

“Yeah,” Holly shrugged, “It was. You’re right and the team won because you whipped them into shape and kept them focused.”

Ginny slowly frowned and said, “You did plenty of that yourself, Captain.”

Holly grinned and reached for Ginny’s palm, dropping a shiny shield. The redhead caught it with quick reflexes, blinking blankly down at the object. She gasped; eyes wide as she looked at Holly.

“Hey, Captain.” Holly laughed, “You deserve it.”

“No way.” Ginny protested, firmly trying to hand the badge back. “You still have a year left. I can take it after that, if you really want to give it to me.”  
Holly shook her head and said, “No. I’m too distracted. Come on, you had to have noticed that, Ginny. There is nobody else who could do half as well as you do at leading the team. Not to mention, you’re wicked fast and a quick thinker.”

Ginny blinked; slack jawed for a moment as she stared at the badge in her hand. Holly laughed and said, “Go show Ron. He will about fall out of his chair.”

And with that, Holly suddenly felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was still worried, still tense and watchful, but Ginny’s smile and Ron’s shout of joyful disbelief gave Holly the energy to sit her exams. The last week of school was tense, but Holly cringed when she reminded herself, she had dealt with things far worse than challenging exams. The last night at the castle, while feasting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was fretting.

“I _think_ I did well with Charms and Ancient Runes, but there were several very difficult questions on the Arithmancy practical. Oh, and the Transfigurations theory went well, but the practical was a bit tricky. I doubt I received an O there.”

Holly smiled, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice as Ron rolled his cornflower blue eyes. He swallowed a big bite of baked chicken and said, “Relax, Mione. This was like practice for our N.E.W.Ts. It isn’t like these really count for much.”

Holly covered up a laugh with a cough as Hermione shrieked, “Doesn’t count for much?! For your information, Ronald, the end-of-year exams count for a significant portion of our overall marks.”

Ron rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth, but Holly cut him off by saying, “You did well, Hermione. I saw how much you were studying. You’re a natural with most everything. The Transfigurations practical was definitely tricky, but I bet you received one of the highest grades out of our year.”

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip so much so that it was beginning to bleed. Holly sighed, picked her wand up off of the tabletop and waved it carefully at Hermione’s face. Her friend blinked and brought fingertips to her lips. 

She gave a grateful smile and said, “Thanks, Holly.”

“No problem.” Holly replied, “How about a slice of chocolate pie in celebration for the end of the year?”

“Oh,” Hermione hesitated and then nodded. “Just once wouldn’t hurt.”

They carried on with dessert. Ron was eating his second slice of apple pie while talking to Dean about the final match. Neville was on Holly’s right, asking her about summer plans. Holly shrugged and said, “I’m sure I will be at my family’s home. Hopefully, I get to go to the Burrow midway through the holiday.”

Neville nodded and said, “My Gran is pretty tense right now what with…everything going on. I doubt I will leave the house, but I’ll be sure to write you.”

She smiled and said, “Thanks, Neville. I’ll write you, too.”

Hermione drank from a goblet of water before saying, “My parents are taking a long holiday in Spain, so maybe I will head to the Burrow as well. I have to owl Mrs. Weasley, of course.”

“Oh,” Holly said in surprise, “Your Mum and Dad going on holiday as soon as you come home? Don’t they want you to go, too?”

“No.” Hermione gave a smile, “They wrote to tell me after the first week of summer, they have to head to Spain for work. They have business conferences to attend, you see, and children don’t go to such things. I don’t feel like staying home alone.”

Holly was frowning as Ron turned to them and said, “You can come stay at the Burrow, Mione. You know Mum will go mental if she knew you were coming to visit. It’s embarrassing, I swear, how much my Mum likes my friends more than me.”

Hermione laughed and Holly turned to Ron. She sheepishly asked, “Any chance your Mum would have room for me, too?”

“Duh.” Ron snorted, sipping on Pumpkin Juice before saying, “She likes having you around, too. Merlin, you both could show up at the Platform and announce you were moving in for the summer and she would be happy.”

Holly sighed longingly, “I will have to go to the Dursleys for a while. I always do.”

“Not for long, mate.” Ron announced with a sly grin, “You’re coming of age in a few weeks. Then, you’re free.”

Holly perked up and grinned back. “I’ll come to the Burrow on my birthday. I should speak to Dumbledore anyway.”

“About what?” Hermione asked carefully.

Holly mumbled, “Er, well, er, some things about…you know, Voldemort.”

Ron choked on his juice and asked, “You still looking for powerful artifacts?”

“Ronald!” Hermione hissed, “It’s a good thing I cast a Silencing Spell a minute ago.”

“At least one of us thinks ahead.” Holly muttered, eyeing her friends wearily.

Ron chuckled just as Professor McGonagall walked forward and gestured. She firmly said, “Follow me, Miss Potter.”

Ron raised his eyebrows while Holly shrugged and Hermione frowned. Quickly, Holly stood up and darted after her Head of House. They made it halfway down the main corridor before Holly asked, “Did I do something wrong, Professor?”

“No, Miss Potter.” McGonagall replied crisply, “The Headmaster has requested I escort you to his office. Please, don’t dawdle.”

“Of course not, Professor.” Holly said as she hastened her step. After announcing a new password, _Ice Mice,_ McGonagall gestured. Holly climbed onto the familiar spiraling stone steps. She waited, curiously impatient, until the stones ground to a halt. The big doors slowly opened and Holly walked in. She made her way to the usual seat she claimed and sat down. From behind his desk, Dumbledore was smiling with twinkling eyes. He said, “Congratulations on your win of the Quidditch Cup.”

Holly blushed. She said, “Thanks, sir, but it wasn’t just me.”

“Ah,” He chuckled, “I have heard that Ginny Weasley has received the Captain Badge. I believe that to be an insightful move on your part, my girl.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied, “Ginny is brilliant.”

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together in an A-shape before piercing her with bright blue eyes. He said, “You will come of age very soon. Are you excited?”

Holly shrugged her shoulders and said, “Using magic whenever I want will be quite useful, sir.”

“And your Muggle family?” Dumbledore asked knowingly.

Holly swallowed and said, “I will leave. I don’t want to be there.”

Dumbledore nodded somberly. There was a pause before he said, “The wards will no longer offer protection the moment you come of age, Holly. The protection your mother offered you was diminished when Voldemort rose after the Triwizard Tournament, as you well know. The blood wards are the last of her protection.”

She nodded slowly.

He said, “You wish to stay in the magical world with your friends and your Godfather.”

Holly nodded again. She stared back at him.

He gave a soft smile and whispered, “The Weasleys have temporarily vacated their home and reside at Order Headquarters.”

Holly swallowed heavily.

Dumbledore explained, “Young Mister and Miss Weasley will be going straight to Order Headquarters along with you upon the morning. Miss Granger will be escorted home by Remus and Tonks. You will be trained by a variety of Order members over the summer, time permitting. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape have volunteered their time as have Bill and Remus.”

Holly blinked and slowly asked, “Sir, what about Hermione? She would never miss out on an opportunity to learn useful spells.”

Dumbledore nodded and cheerfully said, “Miss Granger is one of the most resourceful witches I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I am sure she will join you this summer after seeing her parents.”

Holly thought of the conversation she had just had with Hermione and frowned. She eyed Dumbledore and thought that maybe the Headmaster truly did know everything. She said, “If it isn’t safe enough for the Weasleys because of me, then it isn’t safe for Hermione, either.”

The Headmaster nodded and said, “I have arranged for Miss Granger to be watched for this following week. She has already spoken to me, my girl. Next Saturday, Remus will be there to escort her to Headquarters.”

Holly sighed, shoulders dropping. “Okay, sir. Thank you.”

There was a pause and she carefully asked, “What about the Horcruxes?”

Dumbledore said, “They are extremely dark, Holly. What you faced in the diary was only the start of his power and obsession. He only grew in strength as he parted his soul again and again. I believe Severus and I will discuss options for destruction after the castle is vacated.”

Holly protested, “I’ve destroyed one and I can do it again. Please, sir.”

He held up his hands and gently said, “You have done wonderfully. Your life is extremely important and far more valuable than my own. I have been researching and after personally dealing with the ring, I am far more prepared than I was previously. I will be sure to inform you, personally, when the Horcruxes are destroyed.”

There was a long silence. Holly moved restlessly in her chair before asking, “How is your hand, sir?”

“Painful.” Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. “Manageable, though.”

She gave a wobbly smile. “I’m glad it’s healing, sir.”

A peculiar expression passed over his face, but it was gone quickly. He said, “I believe exams and a big feast have likely left you tired, my dear. I have kept you from your friends and rest long enough.”

She slowly stood up and gave an unsure smile. “Thanks again, sir.”

“Anytime, Holly.” Dumbledore smiled and she took a moment to stare at those twinkling eyes for leaving the Headmaster’s office and heading for the Common Room. She felt relief that she would never have to go back to the Dursleys, but had a nagging feeling about Hermione. Why had she spoken with the Headmaster? Why had she not simply brought up her safety to Holly or Ron? And how in the hell was she to remain calm when Dumbledore and Severus were going to be destroying Horcruxes without her?


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

The next morning found her standing at the castle’s gates along with the rest of the students. Since the Death Eater raid, Holly still flinched when thinking about it, the Ministry of Magic issued dozens of Aurors to monitor the pathway to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade itself, and especially the train station anytime students were to leave for holidays. From what Holly had overheard, there were even four Aurors accompanying the Hogwarts Express on the journey to the Platform in London.

Holly felt cold sweat dripping down her lower back as she stood, body edgy, with Hermione and Ron at her elbows. They were standing just outside the main gates. Up ahead, Mr. Filch was going through an agonizingly slow process of checking luggage. Professor McGonagall was barking orders, hurrying students along in groups of three or four to empty carriages. Holly had to hurriedly glance away from the Thestrals, which brought about memories of long blonde hair and dreamy stares. 

She noticed, as her eyes darted all around, that her friends had their wands gripped tightly in their dominant hands. Their trunks were floating behind them and Ron kept snapping at Ginny, demanding she stay at his side. More than once, Ginny rolled her eyes, but she did as her brother asked. After the third time of friends coming to give Ginny a farewell, Ron stepped forward with a scowl.

“Shove off.” He grumbled, “You’re blocking the view.”

“Ron, that’s enough.” Ginny snapped back, sending a Fifth Year Ravenclaw an apologetic look. “I can take care of myself.”

“Mum told me to watch out for you, so stuff it, Gin.”

“Mum thinks we’re both babies and I know I’m not. What with how you’re acting, it seems as if _you’re_ the baby of the family.”

“Please, stop.” Hermione butted in, hazel eyes wide and glistening in a way that startled Holly. The redheads were too busy glaring at one another to notice Hermione’s distress. Holly frowned, patting Hermione’s arm with her free hand before quietly saying, “I’m worried, too. We all are, but the best thing we have is to stick together. Maybe you two can save the arguing for later. Alright?”

Ginny looked her way, the scowl melting off her face to be replaced with apprehension. She nodded mutedly. Ron glanced worriedly at Hermione when the bushy-haired girl gave a sniffle. He turned to Holly, who threw him a heated glance. His ears turned red and he mumbled, “You’re right, Holiday. Sorry, Gin. Sorry, Mione. Just tense, is all.”

“It’s okay.” His sister muttered, “I’m sticking with you, dolt.”

Another ten minutes had cleared the way of mingling students. Numerous carriages were trotting off down the narrow lane leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Traveling on foot, there was one Auror per carriage. After Dumbledore’s announcement that morning of the House Cup, which Gryffindor had won by a slim margin against Slytherin, Professor McGonagall had pulled the trio and Ginny aside. She quietly informed them they would be Apparated from Hogwarts by Order members after all students had left the grounds.

Just beyond the edge of the gates stood Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. Both seemed to be speaking with Mr. Filch, who was grumbling and cursing colorfully. Ginny snickered when the old Caretaker slipped in the mud and fell on his bottom. Ron joined in, chortling as McGonagall looked on in exasperation. Professor Flitwick waved his wand, sending a breeze toward Filch, helping the man stand once more. He began to wipe at the mud on his trousers just as Dumbledore came strolling with a slow gait from the opposite direction.

“All set?” He greeted cheerfully, clapping his hands together once as he came to a halt beside them. “I have seen the students off at the train station. Many Aurors have already Apparated to the London Platform with the intent of waiting. A few others joined the Express to journey along. I believe, in these dark times, they are as safe as we can hope for.”

Holly glanced at her friends and awkwardly said, “Er, yes. I think the Aurors should have been doing this since Voldemort’s return. Would have saved….”

She trailed off with a hitch in her breath. Her eyes dropped to the ground. Hermione reached out, lacing her fingers with Holly’s limp hand. Holly tightly gripped her wand in the opposite hand and muttered, “Sorry.”

“Not at all, my girl.” Dumbledore’s voice was gentle, “We must never forget the lessons we learn from our terrors.”

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, “Are we to leave now, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Miss Granger, yes.” Dumbledore abruptly clapped his hands once more. He said, “Pardon an old man. I am afraid Holly indulges my ramblings often.”

Ron snorted and Ginny elbowed him hard enough that his broad chest bumped into Holly’s back, nearly causing her to stumble. Hermione shot them all a glare before politely asking, “Who will I be Apparating with, sir?”

“Oh, Remus was kind enough to volunteer.” Dumbeldore gestured and the children all looked back to the main gates, where several familiar people were scouting the general area. Remus was standing beside Professor McGonagall. He wore a dark gray vest over a tattered brown robe. His trousers were brown to match the robe, but were becoming well-worn around the cuffs. He had dark circles under his eyes, but still he smiled warmly as he caught the stares of the group.

He made his way down the slight slope along the path with Tonks following on his heels. She was grinning and her hair was a spiky hue of bright pink. Both came to a stop, Remus offering hugs to Hermione and Ginny. A friendly handshake was shared with Ron, but Holly hesitated. Remus’s smile dimmed somewhat. His voice was soft and raspy when he asked, “And how are you, Holly?”

  
She shrugged and mumbled, “Been better, but glad to see you. Will you be staying with us at…Grimmauld Place?”

“Ah,” Remus replied softly, “I’m afraid not, but I will visit as often as I can.”

Tonks chuckled and said, “He was nervous to tell you the good news.”

There was the briefest of pauses and Holly watched as Remus’s eyes crinkled at the corners as if he were uncomfortable, yet trying not to grimace. Tonks smiled brightly and announced, “We got married!”

“That’s wonderful.” Hermione pipped up a bit too cheerfully a moment later. Ginny followed suit, but her voice sounded genuine when she stepped forward, hugging Tonks and giving her a hearty congratulations. 

Holly blinked and said, “That’s great. I’m glad for you both.”

Dumbledore smiled and cheerfully stated, “How lovely. Congratulations are in order to you.”

Remus put a hand through his sandy hair and politely said, “Thank you.”

Dumbledore said, “However, perhaps here is not the best place to dawdle.”

“Ah, right.” Remus shook his head and held out an arm. He asked, “Do you have your belongings, Hermione?”

“Yes, sir.” Hermione waved her wand, safely tucking a shrunken trunk into her pocket. She stepped forward, offering a whispered farewell to her friends, and was gone with a _pop._ Tonks offered her arm to Ron in a mock show of manners. He grinned, wrapping his arm through hers while blushing. She said, “I’ll be back for you in just a moment, Ginny.”

And then they were gone. Holly watched Ginny shrink her trunk and shove it in her pocket. Holly was about to do the same to her trunk when Dumbledore put his hand to her shoulder. 

She blinked and asked, “Sir?”

“You have done well.” Dumbledore gently said, bright blue eyes striking Holly directly in the heart.

She blinked and croaked, “Thank you, sir.”

Dumbledore smiled gently and patted her shoulder before making his way to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, who were standing vigilant at the gates. It was Severus Snape, gliding her way with all the grace and power of a predator that caused Holly to fumble with a basic Shrinking Charm. Her trunk popped open and several textbooks and school robes fell out.

Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as she dropped to her knees and began shoving all items into the space as hastily as possible. Ginny chuckled, helping her do the same. She muttered, “Nothing like Snape to give you the willies.”

Holly slammed her trunk closed, snapping the latches into place and scrambling to her feet just as Severus came to a halt nearby. He raised a dark brow, slashing both girls with lethal eyes. He drawled, “Having difficulty with the simplest of spells?”

Holly ground her teeth together and hissed, “Something like that.”

There was a beat of silence and then the loud _crack_ of Tonks returning had Holly jumping. She took a deep breath, eyeing Severus wearily. Ginny stepped forward, taking Tonks’ offered arm. The pink-haired girl winked and stated, “Nice to see you, Professor.”

Ginny was giggling as Severus turned his glare onto Tonks, who gave a cheerful wave and disappeared with a _pop._ He quietly stated, “She is one of the silliest witches I have ever had the misfortune to teach.”

Holly snapped, “She’s my _friend._ And she’s a wonderful witch.”

Severus stared at her intently. He gestured sharply with a tilt of his chin and demanded, “Grab ahold of my forearm.”

He waved his wand, easily shrinking her trunk in midair, sending the tiny object sailing into the side pocket of his black robes. Holly sighed hotly, stomping to him and reluctantly taking his arm. She closed her eyes, gasping just as the horrendous tightening sensation began to grip her body. Distantly, Holly heard the _crack_ of Apparation and then they were flying through space, contorting and changing and twisting their bodies until they were shapes completely unrecognizable.

Just as quickly as it began, the traveling was over. Holly felt as if she had been spat out of a tiny tube and broken half her bones. She blinked and startled when she realized she had let out a deep, sickly groan. Severus stood at her side, feet perched on the edge of dirty, stone steps. He dryly said, “Do not vomit.”

Holly gasped, “I’ll try not to this time.”

Her ears were ringing and the pounding of her heart was loud, but she thought she heard the quietest of chuckles. Swallowing heavily, Holly straightened up from her crouched position to see the ornate door of 12 Grimmauld Place. She reached up with trembling hands and pushed the door open. Only once inside the threshold did she realize Severus had not moved off of the first step. She asked, “Aren’t you coming in?”

“No.” He said, “I will be back at my earliest convenience.”

She blinked and slowly asked, “Why?” 

“The Headmaster did not inform you of your training for the summer?”

“Oh,” She mumbled, “Yes. Yes, he did. I had forgotten. Busy morning.”

Dark eyes gazed at her for a moment before he held out a hand. She took the palm-sized trunk from him and frowned at the second object. He said, “Take it.”

She took the object, squinting at the little brown bag. Severus waved his wand, casting a wordless spell that enlarged both items. Holly dropped her trunk to the ground, but stared at the leather satchel containing dozens of potion vials. There were labels on each with elegant, spidery writing. She looked up and whispered, “Thanks.”  
He nodded, turned, and Apparated.


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

The first week of summer holiday was restless for Holly. She felt relief, a great balloon slowly inflating inside her chest, when she had her arms around Sirius and was able to hug him. She was glad Ron was at her side, quite literally at her side, on a near constant basis. She was content to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley every early morning, the former getting ready for work and the latter clucking about, serving pancakes and sausages and any number of delicious foods.

Right from the start, the very first morning of their stay, Holly and Ron were woken from separate bedrooms and dragged down to a spacious study room by Sirius. He began teaching them by sending Stunners straight at the two blurry-eyed teens. This had woken Holly and Ron up effectively. The commotion had Mrs. Weasley and Ginny running their way with wands drawn. Mrs. Weasley had been brandishing her wand in a way that made Holly pause in stunned fright. 

After Sirius gave a jovial explanation, stating this form of training was directly approved by Dumbeldore himself, Mrs. Weasley fell deathly silent. She glared spectacularly at Sirius and then her son. When Ginny had piped up, claiming she wanted to join the fray, Mrs. Weasley had gasped and dragged her daughter right out of the room.

And so, had started their morning routine of proper dueling followed by a big breakfast, baths, and then calmer training with Remus. Usually, they found themselves in the library for an hour or two, brushing up on Dark Creatures as Remus lectured in his calm, quiet way. Holly found the information useful- how to recognize, defend, defeat, retreat, etc. Ron grumbled under his breath whenever Remus would leave the room, but he still sat diligently at Holly’s side. 

More than once Holly sighed hotly, “Voldemort uses Dark Creatures. Greyback, remember?”

“Yeah,” Ron muttered darkly, “I remember. He ripped my brother’s face up.”

Holly winced, biting her bottom lip and casting her eyes far from Ron’s.

On the seventh day of their stay, Hermione turned up on 12 Grimmauld’s doorstep an entire day before Remus was to pick her up from Muggle London. She had knocked on the door in a pattern that Holly had heard Order members using recently, specifically Bill, who had shown up for lunch and a brief update with Mrs. Weasley just a few hours before. Although Holly, Ron, and Ginny had attempted to ease-drop Mrs. Weasley had set Charms on the kitchen door, preventing them from overhearing. 

They were squatted over, frustratingly straining their ears when the knock on the front door echoed through the narrowed hallway. The three teenagers straightened up, scrambling just as Mrs. Weasley opened the kitchen door.

“Stop.” She shrilly stated, wand at the ready. “Back away from the door, dears.”

Sirius, Remus, and Bill were right behind her. Holly noticed that Bill’s tall, lanky frame smoothly slid in front of his mother.

“Ron, take Ginny upstairs. We aren’t expecting visitors now.”

“No, Mum-“ Ginny had begun to protest, but Ron gripped her by the elbow and dragged her up the first flight of steps. Holly stood frozen, listening to the patterned knock once more. There was the sound of thunder and dripping of rain. A muffled voice had Holly reaching for the door-handle.

“Holly!” More than one voice shouted.

Sirius reached her first, fisting her palm and roughly yanking her back several steps. She stumbled into his chest. Sirius pointed his wand at the door and called out, “Who is it?”

“Hermione.” The muffled voice replied, “Ask me anything.”

There was a pause. Holly glared, struggled in Sirius’s hold. She hissed, “Let her in.”

Bill stepped forward, running his wand in such a way that pale blue light flashed numerous times. A brilliant blast of yellow shot out of his wand, crawling up the door like vines would on a tree. Holly’s jaw fell open and she watched in amazement. 

Bill stepped back and nodded once. “The Ward recognizes her.”

Sirius flicked his wand and the door flew open. Hermione stood on the small stoop, bushy hair limp and wet. She was shivering with pale skin and dripping wet clothing. Molly stepped forward, lowering her wand, but Bill and Sirius held up their hands. Bill asked firmly, “Who’s bedroom is at the top of the Burrow?”

Hermione frowned, cocking her head to the side. A ghost of a smile passed her trembling lips. “The Ghoul’s, if you want to be very technical.”

Bill smirked and dropped his hand. He waved his wand and suddenly Hermione was dry. Her hair went _poof_ and became tremendously big like a cotton ball, but she just let out a tired laugh. Sirius abruptly released Holly, who slowly reached Hermione’s side. 

She frowned and quietly asked, “Are you okay?”

“My parents left a day early and I was anxious to get here.” Hermione explained, glancing around. “Did I interrupt anything? I’m sorry.”

“Not at all, dear.” Mrs. Weasley bustled forward. “Give me another half hour and dinner should be ready. You look pale and peaky. Why don’t you have a lie-down? I will bring up chicken broth, so you don’t catch cold.”

Hermione smiled, but her eyes glistened as if she were about to cry. Holly startled, sharing a look with Ron and Ginny over Sirius’s shoulders. Both of whom had snuck down the staircase. Holly was quite sure that there was something wrong with Hermione, but never would her friend talk about her problems around the adults.

Holly’s suspicions proved correct. After dinner when the girls were dressed in pajamas, Mrs. Weasley came up with warm cups of milk. After lighting candles, the three girls climbed into separate beds, rather silent and somber. Holly waited until the soft snores of Ginny could be heard. She whispered, “What happened, Hermione?”

She squinted in the dim-lit bedroom, watching Hermione tuck her bushy-head further into the blankets. A long moment passed before she whispered, “I’ll tell you and Ron soon. I just need…a bit of time.”

Holly eyed the back of her friend’s head before mumbling, “Okay.”

After all, Holly knew what it was like to wish for privacy with one’s thoughts. The next few days passed in a much more serious tone. Holly was constantly anxious, but that feeling was more so with a despondent Hermione at her side. At first, Holly found herself wondering if she was being too nosey, but even Ron was giving Hermione odd looks. This only confirmed that something was really wrong with their best friend. The only time Hermione didn’t seem to have a faraway expression was when they were dueling with Sirius or learning with Remus. 

As the days continued, Holly’s stomach grew sicker and sicker. She was restless at night, completely unable to sleep, dozing off only to wake in a cold sweat. The dueling sessions with Sirius, and occasionally Remus, suddenly seemed pitiful in comparison to what she knew Voldemort was capable of. The vacant expression on Hermione’s face at lunch and dinner time only increased Holly’s worry. She hadn’t realized, until that very moment, how much she depended on Hermione’s intelligence. Without Hermione in the cave, she and Ron would have died. Holly was certain of that. 

Thinking even further back, Holly would have perished during Second Year without Hermione. For sure, she would have died in the Triwizard Tournament if not for her friends’ combined efforts. And it was Hermione who came up with the idea of Dumbledore’s Army. It was Hermione who kept Holly and Ron calm. It was her who slapped them in the face with doses of logic while Holly and Ron roared like hot-heads.

“Okay, Hermione.” Ron snapped, slamming the bedroom door with a bit more force than Holly had wished for. She watched, eyeing Ginny nervously from across the bedroom. Hermione was sitting on her assigned bed, a large tome in her hand and a purple beaded-bag at her side. She was frowning, but her eyes were red-rimmed.

Ron glared in Ginny’s direction and snapped, “Scram. Now.”

“Ugh.” Ginny huffed as she stood up and stomped across the room. She sent all of them a sharp stare before slamming the door much louder than Ron had. Holly and Hermione both winced while Ron rolled his baby-blue eyes. He threw himself onto the edge of Holly’s bed and faced Hermione. He raised both eyebrows.

Hermione sighed hotly, “What do you want, Ronald?”  
“I want you to explain what in the bloody hell is wrong with you.”

“Don’t you dare swear at me like that.” Hermione snapped back.

“I wouldn’t have to if you would just speak to me.” Ron replied grumbly.

“Maybe I would contemplate talking to you if you wouldn’t act like such a foul-mouthed jerk.”

“And maybe I wouldn’t have to be a _foul-mouthed jerk_ if you would just be upfront about whatever is bothering you. Merlin, Mione, you’re driving me mad.”

“I can’t be upfront with you, Ronald, because you act like this.”

“Act like what?” Ron exclaimed, “Like I give a damn?”

“No,” She stood up abruptly as her voice grew shrill, “You act like everything is about you. Did you ever think I want to tell you and Holly, but I can’t find a way to explain?”

“See, that’s your real problem, Mione.” Ron retorted.

“What is?” She narrowed her eyes and hissed like an angry lion.

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, “You act like you have to know everything at all times. Just spit it out. Whatever is wrong. Just string the words together. Not that hard. You overthink every damn thing. It’s enough to drive a man sparse.”

Hermione promptly burst into tears and collapsed onto the bed behind her. Holly tore her gaze from the pitiful ball that was Hermione. Ron was blinking, looking confused and stunned and a tad guilty. He stepped forward, arm hesitantly hovering above the bed. He bent his tall frame closer to her and mumbled, “Mione?”

  
Muffled sobbing was his only answer. Ron sent a panicked look to Holly, who shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the bed. Ron nodded, lips pressed into a thin line as he gingerly sat on the mattress. He eyed Hermione’s head peeking out from underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. Reaching out, he began to card his hand through her hair. Blushing brightly, Holly scrambled out of the bedroom and closed the door. She startled, yelping when she saw the audience on the nearest landing.

Bill was frowning and holding tightly to Ginny’s elbow, who looked enraged and was trying to storm right into the bedroom. Beside the younger Weasleys was Sirius, grinning brightly. Coming up the staircase was Mrs. Weasley with Tonks and Remus on her heels. Tonks was frantically saying, “Why don’t you show me that chocolate chip recipe, Molly?”

“Oh, don’t think I don’t know when I’m being distracted, Nymphadora.” Mrs. Weasley snapped huffily, “I have seven children, dear.”

“Sorry, Gin.” Tonks panted, tripping over a stair and nearly taking Remus down with her. They both ended up sitting rather abruptly on the landing, chuckling together. Sirius sent them a look, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus was blushing brightly, which only made Holly’s blush brighter.

“What’s going on, dear?” Mrs. Weasley firmly asked, eyeing the door behind Holly’s head with suspicion. “Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Oh,” Holly quickly explained, “We were playing Exploding Snap. I was just…just coming to ask you for Pumpkin Juice.”

“And everyone is standing here for what reason?” Mrs. Weasley asked sharply, glaring heartedly at her children and Sirius, who was still grinning. Holly blinked rapidly, shooting a panicked look in Bill and Ginny’s direction.

“Hermione is feeling a bit ill, Molly.” Sirius sighed suddenly. Holly frowned at him as he continued on, “She seems rather rageful right now. She was tearing into Ron and Holly quite a bit. Holly escaped, but Ron wasn’t so lucky. She dissolved into tears and Ron didn’t want to leave her by herself. Fine gentleman you raised there.”

Mrs. Weasley put her hand to her bosom and tutted. “Poor dear. Must be that time what with her mood swings. Let me just make her a quick brew of Calming Draught. Holly, love, come get that Pumpkin Juice. I have chocolate biscuits here. You can each have a few.”

Holly followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs, shooting a thumbs up at Sirius, who grinned again. Once in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley handed over a tray filled with drinks, biscuits, and a potion vial. Her voice was serious when she whispered, “Don’t lie, dearest. A spat between people you love is just to be expected in these times. If the two of them give you too much trouble, let me know.”

Holly blinked and her suspicion that Mrs. Weasley knew more than she ever let on was only confirmed.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

That moment of humor shared with Sirius was gone by nightfall. Ron had quietly informed Holly of the tragedy: Hermione had erased her parents’ memories. Nothing of Hermione remained in her parents’ minds. They were sent, with false Muggle papers and money, to Australia to live different lives. That night, after dinner in which Hermione was given beef broth and a mild Sleeping Potion, Holly lied in bed for hours without sleeping. At half past one in the morning, Ron had snuck into the girls’ bedroom with a blanket. Holly tossed him a pillow and he lied upon the floor, directly in between Holly and Hermione’s beds.

Ginny shook Holly awake a handful of hours later, just as sunlight began to pour through the bedroom window. Ginny was freshly dressed, but looked rather blurry-eyed. She whispered, “Mum will be pissed with Ron in here.”

Holly nodded, stumbling out of bed just as Ginny left the bedroom. Holly gathered a fresh set of clothes and went to Ron’s side, squatting down and shaking him awake rather roughly. He took three tries of hissing his name before he woke properly. Holly went to Hermione’s side, brushing her fingers over Hermione’s shoulders. The girl blinked hazel eyes open and sat up rather abruptly. She noticed Ron standing up, groaning and cradling his shoulder, rather quickly. “Ron? What ever are you doing?”

He blushed, eyes flickering between Holly and Hermione. He stuttered, “W-Well, I just wanted to make sure you, uh, slept well through the night. Both of you.”

Holly smiled, leaving the bedroom with her clothes clutched in her arms. After a shower and a clean outfit, Holly headed downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to find Bill there. Usually, he showed up twice a week, mostly during the evenings. She was just pouring a cup of juice when she noticed the tension in the room. Sirius was sitting across from her, teacup frozen at his lips. His mouth was tense. Beside him sat Mr. Weasley, already dressed for work. He didn’t offer Holly his usually cheerful greeting, but instead looked forlornly into a cup of coffee. Ginny was eyeing her big brother with jaw-dropping disbelief.

Mrs. Weasley was slamming pots and pans across the room. The only one who seemed unaffected was Bill Weasley himself, who had just finished a rather large plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He sipped at his tea before saying, “I have to go to work now. Will I see you for lunch, Dad?”

“Of course, Bill, of course.” Mr. Weasley said as his head jerked up, glancing between his son and wife nervously.

Bill offered a nod and grim smile to both Sirius and Holly. He ruffled Ginny’s flaming-red hair and smirked, “Bye, Little One.”

Ginny frowned, patting her hair back into place. Once the door swung shut, Ginny scoffed. “Fleur. Merlin, he’s going to marry Fleur Delacour.”

Holly’s eyes rounded. “Fleur? From the Triwizard Tournament?”  
“Yes,” Ginny replied indignantly, “Why _her_ of all people?”

Holly frowned, watching as Sirius stirred another cupful of tea. He added a dash of dark liquid from an unmarked crystal canter. Holly raised an eyebrow in his direction and he grinned before saying, “It’s that kind of morning.”

Mr. Weasley eyed Sirius and Ginny with a frown. He stood up, wincing as Mrs. Weasley still continued smashing objects about the kitchen. Plates, knives, and bowls zoomed above their heads. A platter of bacon nearly smacked Mr. Weasley in the back of the head, but he ducked in time. He sighed heavily, “Your brother is plenty old enough to make his own decisions, Ginny. Moreover, you don’t know this woman well. I would like you to give her a chance. She may be a very kind person.”

“She’s awful!” Ginny burst out heatedly, “I met her, spoke to her, at Hogwarts. She was always going on about how horrible the food was in Britain, but how divine French cuisine is. Don’t even get me started on her basically singing poetry over Beauxbatons Academy.”

Mr. Weasley replied firmly, “That very well may be, but times change. People change. I know Bill and if he loves this woman, then she must be a good person.”

Mrs. Weasley came stalking forward and slammed a platter stacked with blueberry pancakes. She waved her wand and the food began serving itself onto smaller plates. Cups began filling with milk and orange juice. Sirius grinned and said, “Thanks, Molly. You really are the best cook I’ve ever met.”

She glared and snapped, “Don’t try to get on my good side, Sirius.”

Holly’s Godfather chuckled and tucked into his plate, but Holly shrank into her seat and hoped that Mrs. Weasley would never glare at her that heavily. Mr. Weasley turned to his wife, offering a kiss to her cheek. He patted her arm and whispered, “I will speak more with Bill on our lunch break.”

Just as he left, Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. While Hermione was dressed in a pale pink t-shirt and dark jeans, Ron was still in pajamas. He frowned as they sat on either side of Holly. When Ron reached for a bottle of homemade maple syrup, Holly passed it to him. He asked, “Why’s Mum mad?”

“Our brother is marrying Fleur Delacour.” Ginny announced bitterly as she stabbed rather viciously at a sausage.

Sirius chuckled as Ron gasped, “No way. Who? What?”

“William.” Ginny huffed, rolling her pretty brown eyes.

“Lucky sod.” Ron let out a disbelieving laugh. He shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, chewing quickly. Hermione abruptly began cutting at her sausages, elbow smashing into Ron’s. He yelped, rubbing at his sore spot. He swallowed and slowly asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Ronald.” Hermione sniffed, “Hand me the syrup.”

He cautiously pushed the bottle across the table, but stayed well out of reach. Holly rolled her eyes at the two and continued to eat for a quiet moment. Mrs. Weasley was busy, scrubbing dishes in the sink and muttering hotly. Twice, Holly thought she heard the Weasley matriarch cursing. Holly bit her tongue, refraining from telling the family that she had liked Fleur by the end of Fourth Year. The woman was courageous, magically talented, intelligent, dutiful to her sibling, and drop-dead beautiful. Holly thought a girl like Fleur marrying a guy like Bill Weasley made perfect sense.

In a foul mood, Mrs. Weasley put the children to work as soon as they had finished their breakfast. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gotten into a slight row, which Holly was reluctantly impressed with. They spent the afternoon pretending to clean one of the many dusty drawing rooms, but they played Exploding Snap instead. It was on their fourth round of the game that Holly caught heated whispers. She put her finger to her lips and ducked out of the drawing room. As she crept down the stairs and peeked over the edge of the landing, the others followed her lead.

Three floors down, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius stood on the landing near Sirius’s bedroom. He was leaning against the rickety stairwell, not in the least disturbed by the ominous creaking from the ancient wood. Mrs. Weasley was whispering in a wobbly voice, “I only know what Arthur’s Patronus said. Dumbledore asked for Bill to come to Hogwarts first thing in the morning. Something about his ability to cast Wards.”

“Why would Dumbledore be worried about the castle’s Wards?” Sirius sighed hotly, “That damn castle is practically sentinel. And Bill may be good, but is he truly that good with Warding?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Weasley straightened up and spoke with a sharp tone. “My son may have a fool-hardy job, but there’s a reason not any riff-raff can be a Cursebreaker. It takes incredible magical skill, especially in Charms and Runes. Not to mention, the sheer brains needed to work out complex Arithmancy formulas. Dumbledore knows talent when he sees it. You would do well to remember that, Sirius Black.”

“Alright, alright.” Sirius sarcastically replied, “Keep your shirt on, woman. I like Bill. He’s a smart kid. I’m only wondering why Bill’s skill is needed. What could Bill do that Dumbledore can’t…?”

Holly frowned, thinking deeply. A creak from Ron’s shoe had all of them gasping and scrambling to make their way back into the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley muttered, “Must be the kids.”

Her footsteps on the landing below had Ron grabbing Holly by the elbow and yanking her into the drawing room. Ginny and Hermione raced to hide the evidence of their game underneath a dusty carpet. Both girls picked up brooms, idly sweeping, while Ron thrust a pillow into Holly’s hands. He began to beat at it, causing dust to puff out like clouds. Both of them were coughing, bent over and clutching their stomachs, when Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

For the rest of the afternoon into the late evening, Holly was distracted. She cleaned a bit, but mostly kept staring out of the drawing room window. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. By dinner time, Holly had a raging headache. She picked at her dinner, taking only a few measly bites of her Shepard’s pie. After a cup of water, Holly went to bed. She didn’t stay up to speak with Hermione and Ron, both of whom were whispering on the floor of the bedroom the girls’ shared. Holly’s thoughts kept circling around and around again, coming back to a singular question: _Why would Dumbledore need Bill’s help with Wards? What could Bill Weasley do that Dumbledore couldn’t?_

Just as she was falling asleep, as she stared at the shadows and moonlight playing upon the floor, Holly had images float into her head. Withering, grey fingers on a dying hand. A shattered ring. That Cursed hand being withdrawn into a powder-blue sleeve. Quiet reassurance and cerulean eyes. With a gasp, Holly sat up in bed. She blinked rapidly, glancing at first Hermione and then Ginny’s form. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she heard the soft snores of Ginny and the utter stillness that always signaled Hermione’s sleeping state. 

As cautiously as possible, Holly crept out of bed. She blindly reached under her bed, hand fumbling a few times before she pulled out a pair of faded, old denim jeans. She slipped those on over the cotton shorts she was wearing. The tanktop she was wearing stayed in place as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped her wand off of the bedside table, wincing when wood against wood made a muffled noise. She shoved her feet into the trainers by the foot of the bed and crept across the bedroom.

She was just opening the bedroom door when Hermione abruptly sat up and demanded in a hiss, “Where are you going?”

Holly blinked, shutting the door once more. She said, “Nowhere.”

Even from the dim-light of the moon, Holly could tell Hermione was glaring. The other girl threw the blankets off of her body and stood up. She looked Holly up and down before saying, “Then, why you are fully dressed with your wand in your hand?”

Holly gulped, “I was just going to the bathroom.”

She winced when Hermione’s face morphed into fury. Ginny sat up slowly and blinked many times before yawning. “Are you two fighting? What about?”

Hermione grumbled, “You stay right where you are, Holly Lily Potter.”

She whirled around, dropped to her knees, and pulled her trunk from underneath her assigned bed. Hermione dressed quickly, with jerking motions that let Holly know just how angry she was. Ginny stood from the bed just as Hermione put socks on her feet. Ginny was wiggling on Muggle jeans and a faded green T-shirt with a Quidditch logo on it as Hermione snatched her wand off of the bed.

She firmly said, “We are going to wake up Ron. Then, we are going with you to wherever you were headed.”

Holly sighed hotly, “I don’t really have time for this, Hermione.”  
Hermione let out a puff of air and snapped, “You better make time. Let’s go. Ginny, are you coming with us?”

“Absolutely.” Ginny snorted as if Hermione’s question was absurd. The two girls opened the door. Both looked back and Hermione hissed impatiently, “Are you coming or not, Holly?”

Holly followed on their heels. It took much longer than she had hoped, but they finally made it to the bedroom Ron was occupying. After a difficult moment of attempting to roust him, Ginny simply dumped him out of bed. The loud thump and grumbled swearing were enough to make Hermione and Holly frantic, but Ginny reassured them quickly.

“Mum is four floors below, sleeping beside Dad, who snores like the Hogwarts Express whistles. We’re only in trouble if we’re caught on the ground floor.”

By the time the group had reached the main hallway leading to the front door, Holly was sweating and her heart was pounding. Ron had sent her more than one searching look, but she kept shaking her head and putting her finger to her lips. Once Hermione had disassembled the Alarm Charm on the front door, they all piled out on the stoop. 

“Careful!” Holly insisted quietly, “Only the first step is under the Fidelius Charm.”

“Where are we going?” Ginny asked, curiously calm and cool.

“Hogsmeade. Outside Honeyduke’s.” Holly muttered.

The group looked to her with confused frowns. She sighed, “I have to get into the castle. I think Dumbledore is in trouble. It would take too long to explain.”

“How is he in trouble?” Ron asked anyway.

Holly retorted, “I’ll explain once we actually get out of here.”

Hermione took Ginny’s hand and said, “I will Apparate first.”

Five minutes later had all of them directly behind Honeyduke’s building, crouched beside trash bins. Ron wrinkled his nose and muttered, “Stinks out here.”

“Focus, Ronald.” Hermione snapped quietly and gestured to Holly.

She took a deep breath and eyed her friends. Holly bit her lip, looked away and blinked rapidly to keep the sting of tears away. Hermione touched her forearm and whispered, “Stop hesitating. We’re with you. We want to end the Death Eaters and V-Voldemort as well. What’s going on with the Headmaster?”

Holly slowly said, “I’ve been helping Dumbledore. For months. All year. The locket wasn’t really even the beginning. Voldemort is creating Dark artifacts. We’ve discovered most of them, I think. One of them, a ring, hurt Dumbledore a while back. Snape helped heal him the night it happened, but it was pretty bad. A Dark Curse of some sort. I think Snape couldn’t heal him completely.”

There was a moment of silence and she looked into three sets of eyes before saying, “Dumbledore and Snape planned on destroying the…the dark objects this summer. They were waiting for the students to leave the castle. What if Dumbledore used too much magic and he’s weakened from the injury, so he needs Bill’s help? What if he tried to destroy the Hor…"

She cut off abruptly and cleared her throat. “What if he tried destroying the dark objects, but couldn’t? He needs Bill’s help because somehow the Wards at Hogwarts must have weakened from all the Dark magic and Dumbledore can’t fix them himself.”

Hermione was frowning deeply. She shook her head and replied, “There could be many reasons Professor Dumbledore requested Bill. He’s very smart and talented. We shouldn’t assume the worst. You have little information to go on, Holly.”

Holly growled in frustration. “Yes, but Severus was to train us this summer. I know he was because Dumbledore told me so. It’s been nearly three weeks and neither has shown his face at Headquarters. Why do you think that is? It’s because something didn’t go as planned. Something must have delayed them both.”

“Did you just call Snape by his-“ Ron’s astonished comment was cut off by Ginny’s deep sigh. “Maybe Holly’s right. Maybe Hermione’s right. Either way, we came this far. Why don’t we use a secret passage and check on Dumbledore and Snape ourselves?”

“How do you know about the secret passages?” Holly asked, stunned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, “My brothers are Fred and George, remember?”

With that, the small group entered through the back door of Honeyduke’s, stopping only once as Hermione disarmed multiple Alarm Charms on the front of the store. They crept down the staircase, Holly in the lead, and made their way through the dusty, cramped basement. The passageway was dark and narrow and damp, but the group managed without complaint. Ron tripped once, sending Ginny to the ground as well. Multiple swear words and grumblings could be heard until Holly asked, “Are you both alright?”

“Yes,” Ginny huffed, “Thanks a lot, Ron.”

“Sorry.” His voice echoed sheepishly.

As Holly eased out of the passageway and into a familiar drafty corridor, the surge of Dark magic hit her full-on in the chest. It was as if she were drowning again, being pulled under murky water by clammy, sharp claws. Holly heard voices as if from underwater and then she was being pulled to her feet by Ron. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen to her knees.

His eyes were dark with concern as he shook her shoulders. “What is it? What’s happened? Is it… _him?”_

“No,” She gasped and shook her head, “Dark magic, though.”

“Where?” Ron glanced about frantically, wand drawn and mouth grim. He demanded, “Mione. Gin. Stay beside me.”

Holly had to swallow multiple times before her fingers could loosen from the fabric of Ron’s shirt. She stood by herself on shaky legs. She said, “Voldemort’s objects carry a part of himself inside. Just like the diary.”

She sent a worried look to Ginny, who was as pale as snow, but full of determination. The youngest Weasley demanded, “What do we do?”

“Dumbledore must be…” Holly’s throat convulsed oddly before she spoke again, “Dumbledore and Sev-Snape must be fighting one. Let’s go.”

“How many of these things are there? More than just the diary and locket?” Ron demanded as they ran down the corridors with Holly a step or two ahead of the rest. She swerved right abruptly and tore down another corridor.

“I don’t know,” She explained in a rush, “Dumbledore figured at least six.”

“How many have you found so far?” Hermione asked in a pant.

“The diary was the first one,” Holly replied, “I didn’t know what it was at the time, but I’ve found two since then. The locket. And Ravenclaw’s Diadem.”

“Half of them found.” Ginny nodded firmly as she spoke from beside Ron.

They group came to a halt, jumping on the balls of their feet as they waited for a slow-moving staircase. As soon as it was in place, they were off again. Holly panted, “Dumbledore found Slytherin’s ring. That’s what Cursed him, but he destroyed it.”

“Two more left then.” Ron muttered.

Hermione gasped, “The Founder’s scared items. Holly, Gryffindor’s sword may be one. Dumbledore has that in his office, doesn’t it?”

Holly shook her head as they rounded the main corridor leading to the outdoor courtyard nearest the Great Hall. That was where she felt the surges of magic coming from and she knew, the paler her friends become, that they felt it as well. 

Holly said, “Dumbledore has had it in his possession for a long time. He says Helga Hufflepuff’s Chalice is likely a dark object now. We need to find it.”

A quick glance showed that Hermione was about to ask a question, but they rounded the last corner and came to the courtyard. In the middle of weathered stone stood Dumbledore and Severus. Both were formidable, one wearing purple and the other wearing black. There was incredibly dark smoke obscuring everyone’s vision, more obsidian than anything the group had seen before, and it crawled across the stone floor like greedy fingers looking to wrap around someone’s throat. In the very center of the courtyard was the two older wizards, both circling a shiny object upon the ground. Holly squinted, seeing the glint of silver metal. The Diadem.

“What’s happening?” Ron breathed quietly from Holly’s right side. He was so close that she could feel his broad chest moving rhythmically against her back. A clammy hand brushed against her wrist. Startled, she glanced to her left and saw a wide-eyed Hermione pressing closely as well.

“There’s something in the fog, coming out of that diadem.” Ginny’s voice was thin and raspy, but somehow Holly relaxed at the sound. She tore her eyes away from her friends and watched carefully as Severus and Dumbledore continued to circle the diadem. The sky was dark and there was no moonlight tonight. The smoke curled and hissed and spit as if it were a sinister animal, hell-bent on choking them all. More than once, Holly had to suck in a painful breath.

Hermione gasped suddenly, “Bubble-Head Charm!”

Within seconds, Ginny and Hermione had cast the charm on themselves as well as Ron and Holly respectively. Ron muttered, “Thanks.”

“Do we interrupt?” He asked a moment later in a rather abrupt manner.

“No.” Hermione firmly said, “We could distract them and that thing may attack.”

“It’s already attacking,” Ginny said grimly, “Even if we can’t see it. If it’s like the diary, then he is in their heads, confusing them.”

The group stood on the edge of the courtyard, halfway hidden behind pillars, for a few moments more. Holly felt suspended in the air as if she were weightless. Her indecision was beating a rhythm against her ribs. She swallowed multiple times, but her throat stayed dry. She could see Dumbledore standing just outside of the immediate circle of absolute darkness surrounding the Horcrux. There was a small circle of golden light surrounding him as if that light was a protective barrier from the pure darkness of the Horcrux.

Dumbledore stumbled occasionally, causing Holly’s stomach to flop with sickness. She could see only the paleness of his weathered skin and the grim look of his face. Deep, thick lines were etched beside his mouth. The shadows kept reaching for him, but a simple wave of Dumbledore’s wand had those shadows retreating and clinging to Severus instead.

Holly could hear whispering, hear many voices, all different pitches and tones, but she had no idea what they were saying. Severus never stopped moving, always bouncing from one side of the courtyard to the other like a swift jungle cat. His cloak billowed around him, flowing like water and nearly blending in with the sinister smoke. Slashing movements from his wand sent blue jets of sparks toward the diadem, but the jets bounced off of the Horcrux only to turn a stone pillar to a pile of rubble just inches from where Dumbledore stood.

Ron whispered hotly, “He can’t do it. Snape can’t kill it.”

“Give him time.” Hermione muttered, “Professor Snape is very knowledgeable.”

“Yeah.” Ron grumbled, “A lot of good his Dark Arts knowledge is right now.” 

Holly swallowed heavily just as Ginny hushed her brother. Severus was moving both hands in an odd figure-eight pattern directly in front of him. A narrow stream of fire shot out of his wand, moving almost as if it were a swimming creature, pointed directly at the diadem. Suddenly, a blast of brilliant green light burst across the courtyard. A shrill, high-pitched shriek followed in its wake, leaving everyone temporarily deaf and blind. The shock of the blast had sent the group of teenagers fumbling to the ground.

Holly blinked rapidly, seeing sickeningly distorted images of ginger hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and crumbling stone. A pressure on her elbow and an unexpected yank had Holly stumbling to her feet. She blinked and blinked again, seeing the pale face of Ron above her. His lips were bleeding and moving rapidly, but nothing could be heard except the painful ringing in her ears. Holly held tight to her wand, griping Ron’s arm with one hand while jerking her head from side to side. She spit out a mouthful of blood. Her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw Hermione and Ginny leaning against a nearby pillar. There was dust and dirt covering both girls, but they looked unharmed. Ginny was speaking and Holly watched her lips move.

“Can’t…Holly…Dumbledore’s hurt…”

Holly whirled around, nearly losing her footing, but Ron held her steady by the elbows. She took in the scene across the courtyard. Dumbledore was sitting at the base of a cracked pillar, chest moving quite quickly. There was a dribble of blood oozing from a cut on his right temple. His wand was pointed toward the Horcrux. It was then Holly saw the grotesque, bone-thin hand and wrist sticking out from the rip in his dark purple robes. Holly felt her stomach roll uneasily.

The whispers that had been echoing had turned to shrieks of rage. Cold wind was whipping their hair about, so strong that it was nearly knocking them off their feet again. Hairy spiders, smaller than Acrmantualas, were crawling across the stone floor like a thick carpet. Yellow venom dripped from their mouths. 

Dumbledore moved his wand, focusing more on Severus than himself, hitting the creatures with vibrant orange mist that strangled the venomous creatures. Severus was kneeling a stone’s throw away from the tarnished diadem, barely moving. His wand was in his dominant hand, but hanging limp. He stared into the swirling smoke blankly as the shrieks progressively grew louder.

“The sword.” Hermione was saying repeatedly, “Holly, call for the sword like before. Use it. We will handle the rest of the spiders and keep them off of you.”

Holly nodded grimly, stepping out of Ron’s embrace. Hermione’s voice was nothing more than a croak as she said, “Snape. We have to help Snape.”

_I need the sword. I need the sword. I need the sword of Gryffindor._

It did not appear.

Holly chanted the words in her mind and out loud as she took slow steps forward. She could hear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shouting Stunning spells nearby. Sickening crunching sounds echoed as feet stomped on spiders. Holly continued forward, wand tight in her grip, as she approached Severus. His back was straight and she saw no blood, but the smoke was thick and caused a haze to fall over everything. As she walked closer, the shrieks began to turn to laughter and actual words.

_“Did you think you could have her, Severus? Or truly have her, the Chosen One? What are you to her? You are a means to an end in this war. You are Darkness as I am. Your kinship with me was your only salvation, yet you throw it away for a bumbling, idealistic fool and his half-wit followers. You have thrown away every gift I gave you for a spoiled, arrogant, mislead child that does not want you.”_

Hermione’s shrill voice grew faint. The blue light of Shield Charms and brilliant scarlet jets from Stunners were left far behind as Holly suddenly darted forward. 

“Stand aside!”

The shout from Dumbledore went unheeded by Holly as she tore away from her friends. A whispered spell fell from Dumbledore’s mouth, a whooshing sound occurred and the spiders all fell dead, the smell of burnt hair in the air. Then, everything was silent. The wretched wind no long ripped at their clothes. The bellowing of incantations ceased. Out of the swirling smoke came a familiar shape that caused Holly to stop running across the courtyard in mid-step.

Her breath escaped in a gushing exhale. The shape made of smoke was slim and short with a messy head of black hair. Brilliant green eyes were anguished. Blood was gushing from a wound in her chest. She stumbled, falling to her knees just out of reach of Severus’s slumped form. She was crawling and moving her bloodied lips. _“Severus. Severus, where are you? Why did you leave me alone?”_

Holly’s voice echoed across the courtyard, making her sound at once demonic and familiar. _“You let me die. You let me die like she died.”_

_“Yes,”_ The cold, slick voice of Voldemort rippled inside their minds. _“Yes. It seems you have little luck when it comes to women. First the mother and now the daughter. Lily Potter did not want you. She used you until she could use you no more. You allowed her to do so. Now, you allow the daughter to do so. Love is a curse as I have always told you. It is a figment of obsession and fanciful thoughts only. That was your downfall. Has always been your downfall, Severus Snape.”_

The dying image of Holly suddenly rolled onto her back and let out a piercing scream. Cold laughter echoed. Severus flinched and dove forward as if to touch Holly, but his fingers slipped through the smoke-made figment.

As if jolting awake, Holly ran forward and put her hand to Severus’s trembling shoulder. Her eyes never left the disturbed likeness of herself, which lay dying beside Severus. Holly whispered, “I’m here. That isn’t real.”

He stared forward as the dead body of Holly disappeared only to be replaced with another bleeding, stumbling, accusing Holly. Behind her was another smoky figure. She was a slim red-headed woman with brilliant emerald eyes. She was wearing green flannel pajamas and screaming. Screaming and screaming. With a growl, the real Holly dropped to her knees in front of Severus. She looked into deep, dark eyes. Eyes that were so sharp and intense were now blank and glassy.

“Severus.” Holly’s voice was thin and brittle. “Look at me. He’s lying to you. He does that. He lies and cheats. I’m right here. I’m not dead.”

Severus blinked. Once. Twice. And then the blank stare was gone. He breathed, “Holly.”

“We have to destroy the Horcrux.” Holly said firmly, despite the tremble in her voice. “Stand up, Severus. Help me destroy it.”

Swiftly, Severus was flowing to his feet in one graceful move. He reached down, clasping Holly by the shoulder and pulling her upward. He pushed her, none too gently, behind him. He snapped, “Go to Dumbledore and your friends. Now.”

Holly shook her head fiercely. “No. I can help.”

Before she could step around his tall form, a deep tug pulled at her bellybutton. With a gasp, she was flying backward through the air. She yelped as she came to a nauseating stop inches from the stone floor halfway across the courtyard from where she had been standing moments before. She looked up into the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who had his wand held high. He flicked his wand carefully.

Holly dropped the final few inches to the ground and was immediately covered in a golden bubble. A quick glance showed all of her friends were covered in the same way nearby. Ron was frowning deeply. Hermione was biting her lower lip, looking at Ron anxiously. And Ginny was glancing between Holly, Hermione, and Ron with a look of sudden comprehension.

Dumbledore firmly said, “Each of you will remain protected behind these Shields while I aid Severus.”

With that, Dumbledore strode across the courtyard. Holly banged her fists on the Shield, but it did not give way. The harder she punched, the warmer the Shield got until her fingers were uncomfortably hot. Dumbledore was walking with a slight limp and he had Mended his robes, now hiding his injured hand once more. Just as he reached Severus’s side, the wind began to stir monstrously once more. Both wizards stood side-by-side. They stayed still and stood tall. Holly waited with baited breath, hands pressed tightly to the strange, golden Shield. It was unlike any magic Holly had seen or felt before. Instinctively, she knew this Shield was of Dumbledore’s making.

Dumbledore nodded once and then Severus stepped forward, coming closer and closer to the Horcrux. Although she could not hear the words anymore, Holly saw the smoke swirling, black and gray and hazy. She saw herself. She saw her mother. The two swirled together, causing a bizarre picture that made Holly close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Severus was moving his wand in precise, sharp, flowing patterns. His voice was loud and commanding like thunder, but he was speaking in a language she didn’t know. He pushed his hands outward as if he were throwing an object. Brilliant orange and red fire burst from his fingertips in a frenzy. The flames swiftly took the shape of dragons, long and narrow with large wedge-shaped heads.

For a fleeting moment, Holly remembered the burning of her lungs and the dingy-gray water that nearly killed her. And she vaguely remembered fire streaking through that water, burning away the Inferi dragging her down to the bottom of the cave. She watched, mesmerized, as those sleek and fierce dragons launched themselves at the diadem. There were screeches and growls and howling. 

The wind was ripping at Severus, making his long black hair stand up straight like it had a life of its own. His darkened robe billowed out and then slapped against his body as if it were trying to strangle him. He never moved, but stayed strong and stiff, hands held out like an anchor keeping the fiery dragons in place. From beside him, Dumbledore cast a spell that had his robes falling back to Severus’s knees.

The fire tunneled in on itself, dragons whirling and beating great wings tipped with wicked claws, fanning the flames until they were devouring the ground. Smoke rose in the air, reaching high into the blue-lavender sky. As the wails grew less frequent, the roar of the blistering dragons became more apparent. Dumbledore put one hand to Severus’s shoulder. Severus nodded as if the Headmaster had spoken and jerked his hands backward, touching his chest. The dragons roared their disapproval, turning abruptly from the charred ground and facing their master with contempt. Severus jerked his hands again, staggering slightly as the dragons abruptly raced toward him as if he had called them home by name.

Holly screeched, a wordless and helpless sound of fear. That fire would burn him if it touched his skin. She was so sure of it. Holly’s fingers were digging into the Shield Dumbledore had erected. Just before the dragons barreled into Severus’s chest, they disappeared with a _poof._ Silence rained down on them all. Holly gasped for air and blinked. She found herself sitting on her bottom on the cold stone. A wave of dizziness had her swallowing back vomit.

“Fiendfyre.” She heard Hermione whisper shakily.

“Merlin…” Ginny choked.


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

And then Dumbledore was there. Silently, he removed the Shields and gestured. Holly and the others followed slowly. More than once, she cast a look in Severus’s direction, but he remained far behind the group. Once they made their way to the entrance to the Headmaster’s office, Severus veered off and stalked down another corridor. Reluctantly, Holly followed Dumbledore onto the spiraling stairs. In close quarters, she was squished between Hermione and Ginny. Holly had more than noticed Ron’s silence and his anger.

“Have a seat,” The Headmaster said and waved his hand. Multiple squishy, red chairs appeared. Each teenager hesitantly took as seat. Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk, putting his elbows on the wooden surface, and eyeing them with piercing orbs of brilliant blue. There was a moment of exhausted silence before he began talking.

“Voldemort has done terrible things. We all are aware of that. He lies, cheats, tortures, and murders. The four of you know this more than most because you have lost family to this madness. You have witnessed friends hurt or killed. However, perhaps more concerning than all of that is Voldemort’s ability to defy death itself. You see, Voldemort created what is called a Horcrux. This is Dark far beyond what even Dark wizards would attempt. This type of magic deals with destroying one’s soul in order to achieve immortality.”

He sighed, long and hard. “Voldemort has created many Horcruxes. Holly and I have been trying to locate these objects. Without destroying them, there is no hope of ever ending Voldemort’s reign of terror. He fears death in a way that goes beyond logic. Currently, he is far too arrogant in his plan and believes he is safe from death. He is not, to my knowledge, aware of the destruction of his Horcruxes. This is to our advantage, although I know it may not seem that way right now.”

“Holly said…” Hermione glanced her way before turning back to the Headmaster. She cleared her throat and firmly repeated, “Holly said there are six Horcruxes, sir. How many have been destroyed?”

The ghost of a smile touched Dumbledore’s lips. He replied, “Four.”

“Which items have been destroyed, sir?” She asked promptly.

“Tom Riddle’s diary,” Dumbeldore answered, pausing to glance at all eyes in the room before continuing, “The antique locket, Salazar Slytherin’s ring, and Rowen Ravenclaw’s Diadem.”

Hermione nodded and asked, “What of the other Founding items?”

“Gryffindor’s sword is under personal protection spells of my making.” Dumbeldore answered, “It could not have been used by Voldemort at all in the last two decades. However, the sword could still prove useful in the future.”

“Why couldn’t it be used by him?” Holly and Hermione asked in unison.

“Only a true Gryffindor, one of mind, body and heart, could use the sword.” Dumbledore responded, “Just as the wand chooses the wizard, the sword chooses the Gryffindor.”

They lapsed into silence until Ginny slowly said, “There is only two of these things left. How do we go about finding them?”

“Ah, none of you will be finding them, Miss Weasley. I have been researching and believe I know where one might be. Now, why don’t the four of you go to the Great Hall? Food will be waiting. Afterward, you will be escorted back to Grimmauld Place. Someone will be along shortly. And, of course, you know to remain silent about this information. The consequences of any other knowing would be dastardly.”

Thoroughly dismissed, the small group trudged out of the office. They made it down the many corridors and staircases in silence. More than once, Holly swayed with exhaustion. She thought of leaving the others, making an excuse, and going to find Severus. Something about the look on his face and the swirling black smoke stopped her, though. _First the mother and now the daughter._

The sound of that cold, cruel voice had her wincing. They sat themselves at their usual spots along Gryffindor Table, despite the desertedness of the room. Within moments, two jugs of Pumpkin Juice appeared. Along with that came platters of scrambled eggs, sausages, buttermilk pancakes, toast, beans, and tomatoes. There was a moment when nobody moved. With a great sigh, Ginny leaned over and began pouring juice into each goblet. 

Hermione murmured, “Thank you.”

Slowly, Hermione loaded her plate and Ron’s plate with food. Ron glared at the tabletop, his fist clenched around a fork. Ginny slowly buttered a stack of pancakes and asked, “Do you want syrup, Ron?”

Holly had a hand wrapped around a cold goblet and was staring at her empty plate. Her stomach was rolling horribly. As soon as the question left Ginny’s mouth, Ron banged his fists on the table. Holly watched, shoulders tensed, as he turned his face in her direction. He glared at her as if she were the one who had spoken. His voice was hard and clipped as he asked, “What in the hell is going on, Holly?”

She took a deep breath and replied quietly, “The Horcrux can make a person see horrible things. Nightmares and worst fears.”

“And Snape’s worst fear is you dying?” Ron demanded, big fists clenching on the table as if he wanted to start punching. Holly shook her head slowly, but said nothing in return. There was an awful moment of silence and Holly flicked a glance toward the other two girls. Hermione was frozen, eyes wide and skin still too pale. She was chewing on her bottom lip and staring at Ron with apprehension. Ginny was still carefully buttering her pancakes.

Holly looked back to Ron’s face. He had a vein bulging in his forehead and he was turning a rather unattractive purple color. Hermione cautiously suggested, “Why don’t we eat our breakfast and calmly talk about this? I’m sure Holly can explain.”

“Calmly?” Ron whipped his head in her direction and echoed harshly, “Calmly? Hermione, if you didn’t notice Snape stood outside, slumped over like he was dying, and practically cried while You-Know-Who’s Dark magic showed Holly bleeding out all over the floor. You heard him, talking about love and all that rubbish. How in the bloody hell is anybody calm right now?”

Holly looked away from her friend’s angered face and gaped at her hand. It was still clutching a goblet of cold Pumpkin Juice. She listened as Hermione replied, “We all saw, but Holly has no control over Professor Snape’s fears. She has no control over Horcrux magic, either. To be angry with her is pointless.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear Holly call Snape by his first name earlier.” He snapped, “Come to think of it, that isn’t the first time she’s almost said his name. She just finally slipped up.”

Holly felt her grip tighten on the goblet in front of her. Ron’s grumbling voice was echoing loudly and Holly’s cheeks were feeling warm. Her entire body was feeling warm and it was not in a good way. A quick movement had Holly glancing at Ron only to find him fully facing his sister, who was taking measured bites of her breakfast and staring around the Great Hall. 

Ron demanded, “You heard what she called him behind Honeyduke’s, didn’t you, Ginny?”

She slowly chewed, swallowed, and reached for her goblet. After swallowing again, she set the goblet down. Ron snapped, “Don’t ignore me, Gin.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Ginny’s voice was sharp, but she continued cutting her pancakes into tiny squares as she hissed, “I just think you’re being too angry. You haven’t given Holly a chance to speak.”

Ron whipped his head around to face the opposite side of the table. Cornflower blue eyes glared spectacularly in Holly’s direction. He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled, “Well? What have you got to say?”

Holly’s shoulders tensed even more. She slowly straightened her back and looked directly at him. She took in the protruding vein in his forehead, the purple splotches of upset skin, the crossed arms and angry scowl. Her heart was sinking and her stomach was churning.

Holly dully stated, “I love him.”

Hermione squeaked like a mouse, but Holly didn’t look at her. She watched as Ron’s sky-blue eyes went wide, impossibly wide, and then narrowed to slits. His jaw dropped and she wondered if it would unhinge and fall to the floor. His face went darker and Holly hated that the color reminded her of Uncle Vernon. He choked, “What? W-What?”

Holly blinked and snapped, “You heard me.”

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?” He bellowed and shoved away from the table. Holly’s heart was hammering in her chest as she jumped up, one hand automatically pulling her wand from the waistband of her pants.

“Has he slipped you a potion? Do you even hear yourself right now? What in Merlin’s knickers is happening?”

“Ron, stop this.” Hermione stood up as well, coming around to his side and putting a hand to his arm. He jerked out of her grasp and began to stalk up and down the nearby tables. Ginny sighed, set down her fork, and stood up. She went to Hermione’s side, putting a consoling arm around her shoulders. Hermione’s bottom lip was bleeding, but she continued to gnaw on it. 

She spoke quickly, “Professor Snape has been mentoring Holly for a long time, both school year and summer. She’s learned to respect and care for him. That isn’t a bad thing. He’s a brilliant teacher. You saw him cast Fiendfyre. You’ve seen him duel. You know he isn’t evil. He isn’t You-Know-Who; he’s fighting against the Death Eaters.”

“He _is_ a Death Eater!” Ron shouted, rounding on Hermione and sending disgusted sneers at Holly. “He has the Mark. He stood by You-Know-Who during the First War. Merlin, he probably killed people and used the Unforgivables. Using Fiendfyre goes to show just how Dark he is.”

“He’s friends with Headmaster Dumbledore.” Hermione insisted firmly, the edge of heat creeping into her voice. She stomped her foot and added, “Who could ever fool him? Don’t you think he would realize if Professor Snape was truly evil?”

Ron snorted heavily. “Him being best friends with Dumbledore isn’t even the point, Mione. The point is that Holly is standing here, claiming she’s in love with Snape. _Snape._ Do you hear me? The greasy git who tortured us for years, failing us on assignments for no good reason. The one who hates my family on sight. The one who made fun of your teeth, Mione. The one who took pot shots at your dad, Holly.”

“Stop it.” Holly whispered.

Ron paid no attention to her, still briskly walking up and down the length of the table. Hermione glanced at her before turning back to Ron and saying, “She never said that she was _in love_ , Ronald. She cares about the Professor. She’s friends with him, I think. I noticed how much kinder he acts toward her, especially in Advanced Potions class. That doesn’t mean anything illicit is happening. Please, Ron, you’re jumping to conclusions and forming opinions without all the facts.”

“Illicit?” Ron choked and abruptly stopped walking. He blinked blankly and then exploded, “ _Illicit!_ Oh, Merlin, kill me now. Scrub out my brain and pluck out my eyes. No, no, no. Holly, tell me you haven’t…”

He spun around, nearly tripping over his own feet. His eyes were wide, begging. He gulped and rasped, “This is a joke. Tell me this is a very bad joke.”

Holly felt her body trembling. She gritted her teeth and said, “No. I’m not joking, Ron. There’s no love potion. No spell or Dark magic. And what I do with him is my own business, illicit or not.”

Hands fisted at her sides, wand gripped tightly, Holly headed out of the doors just as the first tear fell from her burning eye. She marched right into a tall, lanky form that smelled of expensive aftershave. Big palms caught her by the elbows and then she was blankly staring into the scarred face of Bill Weasley. He was frowning, which made Holly nervous. He looked past her shoulder and his frown deepened. He asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” She cleared her throat just as Bill let go of her elbows. He slowly said, “Dumbledore’s asked me to bring you back to Headquarters. We’re to meet other Order members at the front gates. Have you all finished breakfast?”

Holly shrugged her shoulders and muttered, “I’m done.”

Soft footfalls sounded. Hermione came forward and hesitantly said, “Let’s walk through the grounds, yeah, Holly?”

Holly nodded and the two slowly made their way out of the Great Hall’s entrance. They were several paces away, but still heard the deep, disapproving voice of Bill speaking to his younger brother. There was heated hissing from Ginny and a loud snort from Ron. Hermione shot Holly a nervous glance, but Holly pretended not to notice. 

The group, although split in two, made its way through the castle grounds with the early morning sun rising. Holly was trying not to think of all that had happened. She was trying to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach, but that feeling only intensified when they came to the gates and saw a fuming Mrs. Weasley and a big, black dog waiting on the other side.


	70. Chapter Seventy

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes, tutting at them and barking orders. It was not until all the children were safely back inside the dreary Grimmauld Place that she began ranting. She had taken the lead, Apparating with Ginny while Bill Apparated with Ron and Hermione, Sirius with Holly. The latter two were just entering the house, door firmly shut and protective Charms in place, when Mrs. Weasley’s shrill voice began to echo from the kitchen.

“How dare you deliberately disobey me in matters of your safety. We go through all the trouble to keep you safe, to keep you hidden, and you act as if this is some kind of game. Your father and eldest brother are out there risking their lives to aid the Wizarding World and their own family goes looking for trouble!”

“Mum,” Bill’s voice sounded weary, “Don’t bring me into this.”

“We don’t go looking for trouble, Mum!” Ron growled loudly, “It comes looking for us because of Holly. Don’t know how you haven’t realized that yet.”

Holly flinched, her feet grinding to a halt. She whirled around, away from the big wooden door she was about to cautiously walk through. Instead, she planted her face against a set of gray robes that smelled like bourbon and spice. Her tired body leaned against her Godfather.

Sirius sighed, putting his arms around her thin shoulders and holding her close. He whispered sadly, “War brings out the worst in people. Ron is angry and worried. And so is his mother.”

“Don’t give me cheek, Ronald Billius Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Her voice was high-pitched and thin. “You disappeared into the night again after all the times I’ve begged you, no, _ordered_ you, to stay put. You put yourself in danger, but what’s worse is you dragged your sister into this mess now. Your job is to protect her. Instead of doing so, you allowed her to participate in this farce.”

“He didn’t make-” Ginny’s voice rang out heatedly, but Ron’s deep voice cut her off quickly. He retorted, “You have it wrong, Mum. Dead wrong.”

“Mrs. Weasley…” Hermione’s trembling voice could be heard almost stuttering. “I-I was the one who woke to find Holly leaving. She needed to see Professor Dumbledore rather urgently. I didn’t want her alone. Ginny woke when we argued and I wouldn’t leave her behind. I-I was the one who suggested waking Ron, too.”

There was a stunned silence and then Mrs. Weasley’s voice quivered with suppressed emotion. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I can’t tell you,” Hermione cleared her throat, “No matter how much I want to, or Ron wants to, we can’t explain our actions to you or anyone else. It’s a matter of great importance. Sometimes, Holly needs our help and as her friends we have to stick with her. I’m sorry if we worried you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Well,” Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly, “We will see what Albus Dumbledore has to say once I’m through with him. All three of you eat your food and head to the third-floor bathroom. I want it scrubbed by hand. Cleaning solutions are under the sink.”

There was shuffling and then she added, “Ron. Ginny. Your father will be home to speak to you at dinner time. Now, where did Holly get to?”

Holly’s fists tightened in the fabric of Sirius’s robes. She took a shuddering breath and Sirius called out, “I’m speaking with her myself, Molly. She will meet the kids on the third-floor later.”

With a gentle tug, Holly followed Sirius to the nearest sitting room. It was a bit stuffy and dark, but somebody had Charmed the furniture deep maroon, which somehow made Holly feel better even though it clashed horribly with the walls. Sirius sat on the edge of a sofa and Holly plopped down beside him. She stared at the floor and sighed. “I didn’t want them there with me.”

“I know,” Sirius said quietly, “but one thing I learned in life is that true friends won’t ever leave you, Holly. They would follow you to Hell and back. Ron and Hermione are those type of friends. Ginny, too. The entire Weasley family, really.”

Holly slowly asked, “What if I don’t want them to follow me?”

Sirius leaned forward, softly touching her forearm. He replied, “When it comes to love, we don’t have a choice in how we feel. We only have choices in how we act. Am I wrong in assuming you tried to keep your friends from harm tonight and all the other times you found yourselves in trouble?”

She looked at the floor and shook her head mutely.

“Then, they see that you care. They see that you want them safe, but they also want you safe. It’s a frustrating thing for all involved, Holly, but what neither you nor your friends realize is that there is _no_ safety in war. Only fighting and survival and death.”

She frowned, arms tensing beneath his touch. He patted her arm once and moved back, settling deeply into the sofa. Sirius sighed, long and hard. “I’m no good at pep-talks. Your dad used to tell me so all the time, but I’m trying for you.”

Holly glanced his way, a ghost of a smile passing across her lips. His lips twitched upward into a grin that made him look years younger. Holly asked, “Did you two ever, you know, argue over each other’s safety?”

His smile faded. He whispered, “Sure. It wasn’t quite like your situation, but we disagreed, especially during the middle of the previous war. Lily never did like us becoming Aurors on top of our active Order business. I suppose we were considered high-profile resisters, your dad and I. We were young. James and I were proud to be labeled as such. We lost so many friends and family. Mentors and co-workers. We were angry. We were hurt and scared and vengeful, Holly.”

She frowned and asked, “So, you and Mum fought about your and Dad’s job?”

Sirius shrugged and gave another sad smile. “She would fuss at times. It’s like Mrs. Weasley right now. See, Lily knew what we were doing was important, but she was just as scared as the rest of us. She didn’t want your dad or me hurt.”

They lapsed into silence until Holly questioned, “Were they worried about me?”

“Yes,” He slowly said, “When you were born, I had never seen Lily prouder or more terrified. Your dad, too. Everything changed when Lily found out she was pregnant.” 

Holly turned, scooting her knees closer until they nearly brushed with Sirius’s pant leg. The pain and irritation and confusion boiling inside of her was settling. She eagerly asked, “What do you mean?”

“Everything became personal, even more personal than before. Not just for your parents, but for me as well. I never got along with my family, particularly my parents and younger brother. Most of the time, I felt as if I had no family. Your father, and his parents, took me in when no one else gave a damn. James was…” He looked away quickly, swallowing heavily before turning to face Holly once more. He repeated, “James is, and will always be, my brother. He wasn’t just a best friend. It’s difficult to explain, Holly.”

She glanced at her knees and whispered, “No. I know exactly what you mean.”

Sirius offered a twist of his lips as Holly mumbled, “My dad was your Ron.”

He nodded slowly, dark gray eyes looking suspiciously shiny. He blinked and the glisten was gone. He cleared his throat and said, “We were protective of you. Lily, James, and I were focused on trying to end the war as quickly as possible. We didn’t want you to have to see or deal with any of this mess. Your dad came to me when Lily told him about the pregnancy. He was scared. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He didn’t know what to do, so he came to me in a panic. I will never forget that night as long as I live. James Potter, confident and sure always, was suddenly panicking.”

Sirius chuckled and Holly smiled wobbly. “When did they ask you to be my Godfather?”

“About halfway through Lily’s pregnancy.” Sirius replied, “We all lived together straight out of Hogwarts up until a month before your birth. I tried not to put my nose in your parents’ business, but James and Lily both included me. I helped Lily paint your nursery and ready the old cottage with James. I picked up extra yarn when your Mum was crazily knitting booties all day long. A time or two, I took Lily to her Mediwitch appointments when James was busy with the Order.”

Holly let out a breathless laugh. “You were my Godfather from the start.”

Sirius’s face softened in a way she had never witnessed before. He whispered, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I was.”

They stared at one another a moment longer before Sirius said, “I miss them every day. Life is too short to fight with people you love. I wish somebody had told me that when I was your age.”

She smiled slowly and stood up. The echoing grumbles and stomps from upstairs told her exactly where her friends could be found. She said, “Thanks, Siri.”

His answering smile wasn’t sad now. He said, “Anytime, kid.”


	71. Chapter Seventy One

Holly took Sirius’s words to heart and tried talking to Ron. She tried to meet his eye during tense cleaning sessions. She opened her mouth more than once as they passed bottles of solutions back and forth. She tried sitting next to him at the dinner table only for Ron to stumble away from her. The problem was her throat closed up every time she met his bright blue eyes. Words failed her. Ron’s face was constantly blazing with anger in such a way that Holly had never seen before. 

Over the next several days, Hermione and Ginny played interference. When Holly walked into a room, one of the girls would quickly engage Ron in a game of chess or a stilted conversation about Quidditch. Ginny would grab Ron’s elbow at dinner and firmly plant him in a seat next to her in order to avoid any confrontation with Holly. Hermione, too, would grab Holly’s elbow and steer her toward Sirius or any other Order member who happened to be present at dinner. More often than not, Holly was stuck between Sirius and Remus.

On a Thursday evening just days after the Horcrux incident, Holly found herself seated between Sirius and Remus with Hermione directly across from her. At the other end of the table, Tonks sat with Ginny, Bill, and Ron. Mrs. Weasley was making a pot of tea at the stove. Holly had been staring blankly at the tabletop for many minutes, lazily listening in on Sirius and Remus’s whispered conversation. 

It seemed that Remus was still having no luck winning over rouge werewolves and Dumbledore had instead asked him to remain close in order to protect Holly and the other teenagers for the summer. Remus spoke quietly of his worry for Tonks, who was working diligently from morning to dusk with the Auror Department and handling missions for the Order almost every night. She was, according to Remus, all but living off of Wide-Eye and Pepper-Up Potions.

Sirius nodded his head while Holly watched out of the corner of her eye. He whispered, “I understand, Remus, but you know how this goes. All who are able must keep fighting. Tonks is strong. Damn strong and skilled. She can handle this.”

Remus sighed heavily and murmured, “Working herself into the dirt is causing her to get sick. I caught her vomiting at four o’clock in the morning just after my last mission. She insisted it was a bad reaction to the amount of Pepper-Up she had ingested the day before. When I asked why she was drinking Pepper-Up so often, she said she has a cold she hasn’t been able to shake.”

Sirius whispered, “She can take a moment and run by to see Poppy.”

Remus muttered, “She insists she is perfectly okay. That is what worries me the most, Sirius, she believes herself invincible as only the young can.”

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder and replied, “Take her to Poppy yourself tomorrow evening. Dumbledore can fill her spot with the Malfoy Manor surveillance for one night. I’m sure somebody is available.”

Remus took a gulp of Pumpkin Juice and shook his head, tawny eyes catching Holly. She startled, quickly looking back down at her nearly full plate of food. There was a slight flush of pink to his cheeks when Remus asked, “Aren’t you hungry?”

“No.” She mumbled, offering a feeble smile. “Just tired, I think.”

Sirius was grinning as he chuckled, “Ease-dropping, Hols?”

Holly blushed and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Remus gave a soft smile and replied, “It’s okay. Are you feeling alright? Not sick?”

“I’m fine.” She muttered, “I think I’ll just head to bed.”

She pushed back from the table, glancing at the group of Weasleys huddled far from her. Holly turned and nearly ran into Mrs. Weasley, who had a mountain of teacups trailing behind her and an apple pie in her hands. She fretted, “Was the casserole not to your liking, Holly, dear? I have leftover kidney pie.”

“Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley.” Holly assured, feeling her face warm even more as multiple pair of eyes, including fiery blue, looked her way.

“You don’t want apple pie, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she sent her wand aflutter. Spoons, cups, and small plates landed neatly in front of each person. There were two additional place settings left open and Holly frowned, wondering who was meant to show up at Grimmauld Place. She knew from listening in on previous conversations that Mr. Weasley was currently surveying Malfoy Manor along with Fletcher, Flitwick…and Severus. Despite the lovely smell of warm apple pie, Holly politely denied dessert and headed up the staircase.

She lied in bed for hours, tossing and turning and huffing under her breath. When the girls came in at half past eleven o’clock, Holly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. There were fumbles and the quiet fluttering of clothes. Ginny offered Hermione a ‘goodnight’ and then all was quiet. Holly tossed and turned some more and finally settled on watching the dim light of the moon and stars pour through the bedroom window. She tried not to think of Severus. And when her gritty eyes felt heavy, Holly reluctantly fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed of dark eyes, a smooth voice, and gentle caresses only for those images to turn ruby-red with a river of blood and cold, green light. 

Holly woke with a gasp and rolled across the bed, blindly fumbling for her wand under her pillow. She sat up, eyes darting around the bedroom and taking in everything. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She whispered, “Just a dream.”

The furniture was all in the same place it had always been in. Hermione and Ginny were sleeping peacefully, the latter snoring softly. The window was the same shape and permanently Charmed shut as always. As her heart slowed and there was no more thunder in her ears, Holly could hear the occasional groan of old floorboards. All was as it should be at Grimmauld Place. She swallowed thickly multiple times before crawling out of bed and tip-toeing down the hallway. She hovered at the landing, debating of whether to go up or down.

A slight creak and a cough had her easing down the rickety staircases. She heard mumbling voices, both male and muffled, coming from the ground-floor sitting room. She eased her way, pausing often and listening intently. As she came to the closed door, the voices became clear enough for her to realize one of them was Ron. And he sounded frustrated.

Holly watched, eyes narrowed, as the door shimmered slightly with a yellowish light. A Ward. A Ward that she had seen Bill cast once before. She stuck her ear to the wall, squatted down and listened.

“I’m telling you, Bill, this isn’t like her.” Ron grumbled, “Holly _hates_ Snape. Always has. There has to be a Dark Curse or a wicked potion being used to confuse her. She didn’t give me much to go on, but Hermione knows. Bloody hell, Hermione knows a lot more than she’s letting on.”

“I’ve told you once already that you have no proof.” Bill sighed heavily, “There are so many other things happening and not a single adult will take you seriously if you start mouthing off about Snape and Holly having an affair.”

“She admitted she _loved_ him out loud.” Ron snapped, “She said it in front of me, Hermione, and Ginny. If you need proof, I’m sure Ginny would be willing to vouch for what I’m saying.”

“I believe you, Ron.” Bill replied tightly, “I caught the end of the argument. I was outside the Great Hall. I saw Holly myself. I believe you.”

“So, you think he’s Cursed her? Confunded her?” Ron asked eagerly.

“No,” Bill explained slowly, “Professor Snape is a wicked genius. He wouldn’t use any spell or potion commonly known.”

“Then, what? A potion he’s created?” Ron asked hotly.

“No.” Bill said simply, “I don’t think he’s used any magic on her at all.”

There was a long pause before Ron demanded, “What are you saying, Bill?”

The eldest Weasley brother sighed, “I think Holly is just infatuated with him.”

“W-What?” Ron choked stupidly. “What do you mean?”

Bill gently said, “You know exactly what I mean, Ron. I’m sorry, but I think all of the trauma Holly has suffered caused her to attach herself to an older, experienced man.”

Ron stuttered, “N-No. That doesn’t…”

“Think about it. You’re smart, Ron. You can fit the puzzle together better than I can, if you would only try. Professor Snape is her teacher and is around her often. He’s close friends to Dumbledore, who has been a mentor to Holly for years. The combination of trauma, close-quarters, and friendship with Dumbledore has convinced Holly that Snape is trustworthy. Somehow, through the last few years, Professor Snape has become just as much a respected mentor to her as Dumbledore has. The only difference is that Holly has a crush on Snape.”

“Why? How?” Ron spit spitefully, “The man is a greasy, old bat. He’s an arsehole and has been from the beginning. How in the bloody hell could Holly suddenly fancy Snape?”

“I don’t think this was sudden.” Bill replied quietly. “Emotions are powerful things, Ron. Even if you don’t like it, and I know you don’t, the truth of the matter is that Holly respects Snape. You’ve said it yourself that she has been defending him for a long time. She’s been in remedial studies with him since the end of your Fifth Year. Holly, as she says, loves him. There is nothing you can do to change that fact. She will feel what she feels no matter your input.”

Ron let out a shuddering breath and whispered, “I’m suppose to protect her.”

“Oh, Ron.” Bill sighed sadly, “You do. You jump in, head-first, and regularly terrify Mum and Dad, just to protect Holly Potter. Anybody with eyes can see that the two of you are best mates. Don’t let this ruin a good thing. She’s too important to you.”

“This isn’t right.” Ron mumbled, “He’s twice her age. He’s a Death Eater. He’s a git to everyone, including her. This is…some kind of punishment thing she must be doing to herself. She doesn’t think she deserve nice things.”

“If you push her, she will push right back.” Bill replied, “You know her and her temper. You need to focus on controlling your own temper. You can voice concerns, but don’t bully her, Ron, or you will be no better than what you think Snape is.”

Ron cleared his throat and sarcastically asked, “You think I should just keep my mouth shut and act like I don’t know Holly fancies Snape?”

“Yes.” Bill sighed, “Yes. Just keep a watch on her. If she shows signs of being coerced, come to me immediately. Or Mum and Dad.”

Holly scrambled to her feet and only caught the mumbling of Ron’s voice before she slipped into the nearest broom closet, eyes squeezed shut and lips trembling as the soft footfalls of the brothers’ feet echoed throughout the house. Hours passed before she slid to the dusty floor and closed her eyes, wishing she could forget the anger and hurt she heard in Ron’s voice.


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

The next morning had a very tired looking Holly and Ron sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Sirius raised his eyebrow, sending a soft smile her way, and she tried to smile back. When she first stumbled from the broom-closet and into the kitchen, Holly was surprised to see most everyone seated for breakfast. Ron gestured with his chin and Holly had plopped down beside him after a moment’s hesitation. He didn’t meet her eye or talk to her, but did pass her the butter dish and pour a cup of Pumpkin Juice midway through the meal.

Sirius was all but laughing across the table from them. Remus came through the door halfway through the meal, informing Mrs. Weasley that Arthur had contacted him an hour before and was now reporting to Dumbledore after his night surveillance. Mrs. Weasley thanked him and piled a plate high with bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash. A tall, cold cup of milk appeared at his elbow. He had offered a tired greeting to the teenagers and politely began to eat, tilting his head to the side as Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus raised his eyebrows and glanced at Holly.

She glared at them both and sipped on her juice. Ron finished his second heaping plateful of hash before mumbling, “Talk with me? Upstairs?”

She nodded, eyeing her Godfather and then her friends. Hermione had her nose stuck in a thick tome, but Ginny was watching them curiously while shoveling eggs into her mouth. 

Holly mumbled, “Okay.”

Ron left first. Holly finished her drink, sighed, and pushed away from the table. She dragged her feet upstairs and into the bedroom Ron had commandeered. The bed was a mess with blankets and sheets twisted at the foot. One pillow was on the floor and the other was incredibly wrinkled. He had a pair of dirty trainers by the door and a half-dozen books spread across the floor.

She frowned at them until he grumbled, “Hermione has me reading through these, looking for any clues with the Horcruxes.”

“You must have been really bored to do that.” Holly muttered.

Ron cracked a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I’m going mad with all the reading.”

A moment passed and Holly shifted awkwardly. Ron said, “Sit on the bed. Sorry, but Hermione took the only chair in here and brought it to your bedroom.”

Holly eased her way through the tomes and clothes on the floor. She sat on the edge of his bed and eyed him wearily. Ron paced and talked to the floor.

“I shouldn’t have yelled like I did, but you have to admit what you told me is mad. I can’t believe you think _that_ about _him._ I mean, how in the hell did this happen? Are you sure you aren’t under a spell? We can have Dumbledore check to make sure.”

Holly hissed out a breath. “Stop it, Ron. There’s no spell at play.”

Ron whirled to face her, eyes wide and confused and feverish. He said, “Can you really sit there and wonder why I’m acting like this? Holly, none of this makes sense.”

“I know,” She snapped, “I know that. I expected you to act just like this and that’s why I haven’t told you. I wanted to, though.”

“How?” Ron huffed, “How did you get to…this?”

“I don’t know.” She looked away from him and shrugged. There was a loud creak and Holly took a moment to take comfort in the familiar sounds of the old house moving. She whispered, “It just happened and I can’t change it.”

“Have you…?” Ron muttered awkwardly. “I mean…he isn’t forcing you?”

“No, Ron.” Holly sighed hollowly, “I was the one chasing after him.”

“H-He’s…” Ron trailed off before blurting hotly, “He’s a teacher. For Merlin’s sake, Holly, he’s twice our age. He’s a right git and he hates your family. Hell, he hates my family. I think the man hates everyone.”

Holly groaned, “Ugh. You don’t know him, Ron. You really don’t. He isn’t like that. He’s not always a git. He can be kind and gentle.”

“Kind and gentle?” Ron echoed faintly, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. There was another creak and a muffled groan. Ron turned to the sound behind him. That was when the door, which had been ajar, burst inward. Sirius barreled through the door with Remus stumbling after him, holding tightly to the man’s wand hand.

“No, Sirius.” He firmly grunted, “Stop this madness.”

Despite looking as gentle as he did, Remus was heftier and stronger than Sirius. He wrestled the wand out of the man’s hand and pushed him back a full step. Regardless of Remus’s show of brute strength, it was Sirius that had Ron backing up in an attempt to bodily protect Holly. He darted to Holly’s side, who had jumped up from the bed as the older men wrestled.

Ron placed himself halfway in front of Holly’s side as Sirius took a hard step forward. His gray eyes were blazing and rolling enough that they could see the white of his sockets. Holly gasped, “Sirius...”

“Enough of this, Padfoot.” Remus snapped roughly, gripping his friend by the shoulders and giving him a good shake. “You’re frightening them. Children, Sirius. Your goddaughter. Holly needs you to calm yourself.”

Sirius was breathing raggedly as he slapped his forearm across Remus’s chest. The echoing _smack_ had Holly wincing. Sirius struggled out of Remus’s grip and grabbed at his own hair. He bent over, inhaling deeply. He went still abruptly and straightened up to his full height. His face was shadowed, angular, and haunted. Holly was reminded of the Shrieking Shack. And of Severus. She knew this look, this hopelessness, because she had seen it on the Potions Master’s face before.

“Who were the two of you speaking of?” Sirius croaked.  
Holly swallowed heavily and shook her head. She felt the warmth of Ron beside her, elbow brushing hers. His body was trembling slightly and she wanted so badly to reach behind her, to touch Ron and assure they were both perfectly safe. She took a deep breath, watching Remus as he cut her with a sharp expression. His tawny eyes were urging her at the same time they were disappointed in her. And for the first time, Holly realized Remus _knew._

“A man twice your age.” Sirius growled and the sound echoed eerily like that of a canine. Holly shook her head again, tears burning just behind her lids. She did reach for Ron’s hand now and despite how sweaty his palm was, her friend wrapped his fingers around her own. He squeezed tightly.

Holly whispered, “Don’t worry about it, Sirius.”  
“Don’t worry about it?” He echoed in a rasp, eyes glowing oddly. His body was trembling and his dominant hand was twitching as if he wanted to raise his wand, which was firmly in Remus’s hand.

“You just…misunderstood.” Ron offered tightly.

Sirius’s eyes snapped to his and held Ron in his sights like prey. He growled, “You. I thought it was...You call yourself her best mate? You stood aside and allowed her to get involved with…with…”

  
He snarled loudly, _“Who were you speaking of, Holly Lily Potter?”  
_ Both jumped at the sheer volume of his voice. Holly stared him in the eyes and gasped, “Severus.”

The bedroom became colder and stiller in only a moment. Sirius blinked and his face went blank. The shadows under his eyes stood out promptly. Remus was hovering, offering a long sigh. The sound triggered Sirius and he whirled around, shoving his friend back a full step. He barked, “You knew. The glances at him. Taking up for Snivullus during meetings. The whispered conversations with Dumbeldore. You _knew_ all this time and you kept your mouth shut. Does James mean nothing to you? Does Holly mean _nothing_ to you, Remus? Why did you not come to me? Why did you not _speak_ to me, so I could have murdered the sonofabitch sooner?”

“Dumbledore made me swear, Sirius.” Remus declared, “He swore me to secrecy and told me you finding out could ruin the entire outcome of the war.”

“The war can go to hell and stay there!” Sirius snapped before whirling to face Holly and Ron. He shoved Ron back and took Holly by the shoulders while Remus quickly helped a stumbling Ron to his feet. Sirius paid neither of them a glance as he looked deeply into Holly’s eyes. She had to force her neck back in order to properly see his face. 

Sirius urgently whispered, “You must listen to me, Holly. The man you think you know is not real. He’s cunning and slick. Whatever Snape has done or said to you is a lie. He’s a spy and has been for his entire life. Even as a child, your parents died, he was a slimy, sneaky boy. He looked out for himself first and foremost. He took any chance he could to hurt me and Remus and your father. He tore your Mum’s heart out and humiliated her in public on more than one occasion. He called her a _Mudblood,_ Holly. They were friends, you see, all throughout their childhood. And he tossed her out like trash to become a Death Eater. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

And suddenly Holly was hearing cold laughter and an echoing voice. _First the mother and now the daughter. First the mother and now the daughter._

“H-He wouldn’t…” She shook her head, closing her eyes.

“He isn’t good, Holly.” Sirius whispered, gently tucking hair behind her ear. “I need you to think and tell me if you have ever drunk anything in his presence when Dumbledore was not around. It might not have seemed like a potion. He could easily disguise an elixir in juice or tea.”

“No.” She choked and tried jerking out of his grasp. He let her go, but stayed hovering inches from her as if he might catch her should she topple over. She repeated loudly, _“No. No. Severus isn’t like that.”  
_“You don’t know Severus.” Sirius insisted tightly. A manic look was shining in his eyes as he demanded, “Did he force himself on you?”

“No.” She wiped at the wetness building in her eyes. She shook her head and exclaimed, “Severus has never made me do anything I don’t want to do.”

Sirius froze, chest vibrating and growling lowly. Remus cautioned, “Sirius. Think before you act. What will you do, truly kill a man in cold blood?”

“Yes.” He snarled, heading for the door swiftly. Holly darted forward, following him down the stairs with Remus and Ron on their heels. Remus was tall, but Ron was now taller and his legs were longer. He darted ahead of Remus, despite the loud protests. He called out, “Mum! Ward the door!”

Sirius was at the door, slashing his wand like it was a mighty sword. There was a sharp noise like metal against metal and then the yellow Ward shimmered once, falling and disappearing like silk into the floorboards. Remus cast a Patronus and the big, hulking wolf tore out of the house, jumping through the door smoothly. Mrs. Weasley came barreling out of the kitchen, firmly casting a Shield Charm around Ginny and Hermione, who tried running into the cramped hallway as well.

Mrs. Weasley took in the struggling between Remus and Sirius, the former had tackled the latter to the floor. Both were grunting and hollering swear words. Mrs. Weasley threw up another Shield Charm around Ron, who was struggling to hold Holly’s shoulders as she yelled repeatedly, “Stop! Stop fighting! Stop it!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Mrs. Weasley hollered, flicking her wand and sending the heavy kitchen door shut. There was a loud yelp and a muffled, angry swear word from Ginny. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a Patronus went immediately bursting down the corridor, sliding right over the angry men.

“Sirius and Remus are brawling. I need muscle here now.” She grumbled before stepping forward briskly. She tore her eyes away from the men and firmly said, “Take Holly upstairs, Ronald. I will be up shortly.”

Ron shook his head, holding tightly to Holly’s struggling form. He said, “I’m not leaving you alone with them, Mum. We wait for Dad together.”

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and sent a jet of blue sparks, squarely hitting Sirius in the shoulder. The two men struggled for a moment more. Sirius jolted, grunted, and fell still as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Remus jumped off of him, pushing Sirius’s wand back into the pocket of his trousers, and stood up with a wince. His bottom lip was split, dripping blood and already twice its usual size. There was a cut above his left eyebrow and a trickle of blood oozing out of his nostrils. He was breathing harshly when the front door burst open. Mr. Weasley and Bill ran into the corridor, the former nearly tripping over Sirius’s unconscious form while the latter was nimble enough to jump over the body.

They both surveyed the scene; Mrs. Weasley angry, Remus bleeding, and Ron holding Holly tightly while she sobbed, curled into his chest. Mr. Weasley said, “Good gracious. What’s happening here? Molly? Remus?”

Bill Conjured a cloth and soaked it with water before handing it to Remus. The man offered a raspy word of thanks before moping at his face. Mrs. Weasley shrilly stated, “I would like to know the same. I hear Ron shouting, sounding scared out of his wits, and find both Remus and Sirius tumbling on the floor. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Remus, brawling like school-boys in front of children.”

“He was trying to leave.” Remus panted, “Wanted to go to Hogwarts to find Snape. If he is spotted, he’s a dead man, Molly. I had to stop him however I could.”

While Mrs. Weasley eyed Remus suspiciously, lips pressed tightly together, Mr. Weasley looked to his youngest boy. Mr. Weasley asked, “Are you okay, son?”  
“Yes.” Ron grimly said, holding one hand around Holly’s shoulder and the other around her waist. He muttered, “Holly might need a Calming Draught.”

“H-H-He hates me.” Holly stuttered and choked, pushing her face harder into Ron’s shoulder. She said, “I want to go to the castle. To Dumbledore.”

“You can’t leave, dear.” Mr. Weasley kindly said, “Perhaps a Draught and a nap will help you? I’m sure all this stress set Sirius off. He can speak with you when he comes to.”

Holly peeked a glance at Sirius’s pale form on the floor and winced. She watched blankly as Bill offered and then began Healing all of Remus’s injuries. After a moment, Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and firmly said, “Head upstairs, loves. I will send Hermione and Ginny up with snacks.”

“No. Sirius. He doesn’t need to stay on the floor.” Holly began protesting in a scratchy voice, but was cut off quickly with a pat to her shoulder and a firm look directed at Ron by Mrs. Weasley. Irritated and so tired, Holly allowed Ron to half-pull and half-carry her up the stairs. Remus called up, “I will speak with him. For now, we will give him a Sleeping Draft. Rest easy, Holly.”

“And you?” She asked, swollen eyes glancing back down the stairs to the landing below. Remus offered a somber expression. He said, “I will stay for now.”


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

Hermione and Ginny joined them in the girls’ bedroom a few minutes later. The platter of sandwiches remained untouched, but Holly did drink a cup of tea. One that she was fairly sure was laced with a Calming Draught. Her eyes were heavy and her breathing evened out. Her eyes remained puffy, but her head drooped on Ron’s shoulder, who was sitting closely at her side. Hermione was on her opposite side, occasionally patting her knee. Ginny was nearby, carefully rearranging pillows on Holly’s bed. She fluffed the pillows and said, “You look like you could use sleep.”

Holly shrugged, blankly staring at her tattered trainers. The cup in her hands was becoming unbearably heavy. When a bit of tea sloshed over the rim, Hermione reached out and plucked it right out of her hands. Hermione’s voice was firm when she said, “Get into bed, Holly. If you can’t manage it yourself, Ron will carry you.”

Holly frowned and struggled to her feet, taking the hand Hermione offered and letting Ron keep her steady by cradling her elbows. She let Ginny quickly pull her trainers off her feet and tuck the blankets up to her chin. She said, “I’m going to leave a cup of water and a Headache Potion on the bedside table.”

Ginny walked away, gesturing to Ron, who followed her across the bedroom. They sat on Ginny’s assigned bed and bent their heads together, immediately whispering. After a moment of hovering, Hermione took Holly’s limp hand in hers. Holly sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She muttered, “Stop, Hermione.”

Hermione murmured, “People care about you. I care and so does Ron.”

“I don’t think Ron will be okay with…” Holly trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Hermione quietly replied, “Ron loves you, Holly. He doesn’t always express his emotions in the best way. You know this. You’re his best mate. And he’s your best mate. If Ron didn’t care, he wouldn’t bother being here right now.”

Hermione let go of her hand. Holly whispered, “Everything is ruined.”

Her friend sighed, “Don’t give up hope.”

“Hope for what?” She snorted, lazily opening her hefty eyes. “My parents are dead and the Darkest wizard of all time is out to murder me. My Godfather is ready to murder me. I’m stuck like a rat in a cage in this house.”

Hermione’s gaze was fierce. She said, “Don’t give up hope for all of us. For Ron and me. For Sirius and Remus. For the Weasleys. For Dumbledore. For Professor Snape. And don’t you dare give up hope for yourself, Holly.”

Holly sat up abruptly, dizzy and glaring. She muttered, “I’ll do what I want.”

“Fine. Feel sorry for yourself.” Hermione bit out, “Keep pushing people away and keep your secrets. That won’t get you anywhere. Be honest, Holly. Be brave. I know you’re capable of better than this.”

Holly watched her stalk across the bedroom and hiss at the youngest Weasley siblings. They wearily eyed Hermione before following her out of the room. The door slammed with a _thud._ Holly flopped back onto the soft pillows. She stared at the ceiling above, counting spiders. There was bitter anger lingering in her throat, wanting to push its way out like bile. With a hot sigh, Holly rolled over and firmly shut her eyes. And all she saw was a bloody version of herself on the cold, stone floor. Calling and begging. _Severus. Severus. Severus._ And her face, so familiar, faded to one so unfamiliar to her. Gone was the aristocratic nose and darkly arched eyebrows. Gone was the dimples in her chin. Gone was messy, inky black hair and a lightning bolt scar. All of those features were replaced with softer features; rounded cheeks, a delicate button nose, a more rounded chin without the distinct Potter dimple, and a wealth of red-wine hair. Lily. Lily Potter. Her mother. Her mother crying, accusing Severus of killing her and taking her child. _First the mother and now the daughter._

Holly sat up, crossing her arms over her stomach. She breathed deeply and tried to think of better thoughts only to find herself thinking of Sirius. The haunted, pale look that he had begun to lose after his time in Azkaban was now back. _She_ had done that. Holly had hurt Sirius, enraged him until he was nearly foaming at the mouth. His best friend, his only friend left alive, was Remus Lupin. And Holly was the reason the two of them had fought one another, trading punches and harming one another. Holly had put her friends in danger over and over again. She had lied to them about Severus. Even when she had suspected Hermione was suspicious, Holly still said nothing.

With a gulp, Holly stood up on trembling legs. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hallways, looking into multiple rooms. By the time she found her friends in the drawing room on the second floor, Holly was feeling nauseated. She heard their voices, tense and frustrated, but could not hear their exact words. Holly smiled, knowing Hermione had used Severus’s Muffling Charm. The same Charm he had taught to her so long ago during a Remedial Potions lesson.

With a palm flat on the wood, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She closed the door slowly and stared at three of her closest friends. Ginny was sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed with her wand twirling about in her hands. She had an open, curious expression her face. Ron was frowning, broad shoulders tense, as he patted a slumped over Hermione on the arm. Hermione’s brown eyes were shimmering with tears. Words tumbled out of Holly’s mouth nervously.

“I’m a jerk. Hermione, I’m sorry. You were right and I really ought to know by now that you usually are right about most things. I was, I still am, feeling sorry for myself. That won’t help anyone, so I’m kicking myself in the arse. It doesn’t matter what happens to me because Voldemort has to end. I know I have to kill him. I know the horcruxes are the only way to end him. I can’t do this without the three of you, so I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not telling all of the truth. I’m sorry for keeping Severus a secret. I was…”

She faltered, took a deep breath, and met Ron’s sky-blue eyes. She firmly said, “I was scared of losing you. I was scared of losing him, too. I thought if I kept whatever was happening a secret, then I could keep everyone safe and free from fighting. The truth is, I was cowardly. The truth is…I-I have more important things to do in my life than cry about Severus. _Snape._ I have better things to do than obsess over Snape.”

Hermione gasped, “Holly…I didn’t mean-”

“No.” She repeated in a hard tone. “We have to figure out where Hufflepuff’s Cup is. We have to focus on the war or there won’t be anything left and Voldemort will win.”

Holly nodded once, glancing at each of their expressions, before sitting beside them on the floor. She asked, “Has anyone any ideas?”

Hermione glanced at Ron before slowly saying, “It seems plausible that V-Voldemort might entrust a follower with a horcrux.”

Holly frowned, eyes closing as she thought. She tried to picture the vision she had so long ago, the vision that had led them to the locket. And the cave. The forsaken cave. With a deep breath, Holly opened her eyes. She shook her head and huffed, “I can picture the Cup, but the images from my vision were so blurry and fast.”

“It’s okay.” Hermione was quick to say, “We can keep reading. I have two books I found here, in the Black Library, that could be very useful. It’s nasty subjects, but I really think they could aid us.”

Holly nodded and said, “I think your idea about the Death Eaters is a good one. Voldemort doesn’t trust easily, especially after Sev-Snape, switched sides and it all came to light during the battle at the Ministry during Fifth Year.”

She thought of a great, falling pillar. She thought of the smell of blood and burnt flesh. Of the Torturing Curse and the bellows tearing from Severus’s throat. The way his back bent at an impossible angle. At the cackling, hysterical laughter from Bellatrix Lestrange. Her stomach rolled oddly and Holly gulped. “Bellatrix.”

Everyone in the drawing room froze. Ron asked, “What of her?”

“She’s…” Holly blinked, words failing her.

“Madder than Mad-Eye and You-Know-Who put together.” Ron offered with a disgusted snort. “I’d wager that she is his right-hand.”

Holly frowned and said, “It was Severus. I mean, it was Snape once, after his resurrection. Before that, I think his right-hand was Mr. Malfoy.”

Hermione said, “Mr. Malfoy claiming innocence angered…Voldemort. You said he seemed very angry, calling Mr. Malfoy a _slippery friend,_ and ridiculing those who didn’t go to Azkaban in his name.”

Holly blinked, taking in her friend’s face. She replied, “Yeah. And something Sev-Snape said once made me think Mr. Malfoy wasn’t useful beyond money anymore. It had to do with Draco.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, frowning and looking thoughtful.

Ginny spoke up suddenly, eyes sparkling with comprehension. She said, “The D.A meeting. Snape brought Draco in.”

“Yes,” Holly sighed, “He took Malfoy and me aside once. He claimed we were all on the same side. He kept telling me to trust Malfoy. Snape made it sound as if Malfoy was in danger and wanted away from it all. I think Dumbledore is in on it.”

“In on what?” Ron grumbled, “In on helping the slimy ferret?”

“I don’t know, Ron.” Holly shot back, “All I know is that Snape is protective of Draco bloody Malfoy. And I saw his face when Snape was talking that night. He looked terrified. Not angry or sneering. Just scared.”

“Christmas.” Hermione glanced at Ginny, who nodded quickly. Hermione turned to Ron and Holly before explaining, “Draco stayed at Hogwarts this last Christmas. Very few stayed behind. I remember him staying behind in the Great Hall that morning before we met Order members at the Apparition point.”

“Yes,” Holly nodded, “I think he’s staying at the castle even now. We were all there, watching students pile into carriages to head to Hogsmeade Station. Did any of you see Draco?”

“No,” Ron replied, “That doesn’t mean we couldn’t have missed him.”

“Ron’s right, but so is Holly.” Hermione spoke quietly as if thinking deeply.

Ginny said, “Think about it. Draco is attractive, physically, at least. He’s got money and property and a shoe-in for a nice career. Draco is a git, but he is intelligent and talented. I hate to say so, but he is excellent with Charms and Transfigurations. According to Hermione, he is exceptional at Arithmancy.” 

“What’s your point, Gin?” Ron demanded abruptly.

She sighed in exasperation. “My point is that Draco Malfoy is not a total idiot. He’s mean and rude, but that doesn’t automatically make him a Dark wizard willing to kill people over blood purity.”

“He’s a racist git!” Ron insisted, cheeks growing red. Holly put her hand on his forearm and agreed, “He absolutely is.”

Hermione quietly added, “What Ginny and Holly are saying is that Draco is not willing to throw away his life for Voldemort. He may be a bad person, but he isn’t evil. He may very well want our side to win, so he can have the life he wants to have.”

Ron was scowling heavily. He asked, “What does this have to do with Bellatrix Lestrange and our plan for the Cup?”

Hermione and Holly shared a look before Holly said, “On the night of my vision, I tried going to Dumbledore’s office. I ran into…Snape and he made a comment about Dumbledore helping a Slytherin student for once. I think Dumbledore was trying to protect Malfoy by keeping him away from his parents. When I realized Malfoy was staying at the castle for Christmas, I should have put it all together.”

Ron blinked and said, “Mr. Malfoy hasn’t been at the Ministry in weeks. Dad said so to Mum. He said the last time Mr. Malfoy came in to work he looked ragged and was jumpy. You remember him saying so, don’t you, Ginny?”

His sister nodded and somberly replied, “Yes.”

Hermione and Holly shared another look. It was Hermione who firmly said, “Malfoy Manor. I bet that is where the Death Eaters are gathering. Voldemort must go there for meetings. Maybe he stays there permanently.”

“It would explain both Malfoys’ attitudes lately.” Holly muttered, “Coward would be terrified of running into Voldemort.”

Ron muttered, “I’d want to stay at Hogwarts too, if he was at my house.”

There was a pause before Ginny said, “Bellatrix is insane. We all know it and she has been spotted at dozens of raids. She was one of the ones…one of the ones present when our uncles died in the First War. She’s a fanatic. Wherever Tom Riddle is, Bellatrix won’t be far. In fact, she’s probably right there with him.”

“You’re right.” Hermione agreed, giving the petite girl’s hand a squeeze. She said, “If we assume Voldemort is using Malfoy Manor as a base of sorts, then we can assume Bellatrix is living there.”

“The Malfoys are her family.” Ron added slowly, “Mrs. Malfoy is sister to Bellatrix. As far as I know, her and her husband, Rodolphus don’t own property anymore. Neither does her husband’s brother, Rabastan. It would be easier for them if they just lived with the Malfoys when they aren’t raiding or kidnapping or whatever.”

Holly frowned and asked, “How do you know they don’t have a house?”

Hermione nodded, turning to face him and waiting for an answer. Ron looked at his sister oddly before gulping. He said, “The Lestrange Manor and surrounding lands were all burnt down by a group of Order members during the First War. Uncle Fabian and Gideon were leading the group on that mission and a _Confringo_ went out of control. It didn’t mesh well with all the Dark magic in the air.”

“That’s why…” Ginny murmured, “That’s why Bellatrix and her husband went after them a few weeks later. It was retaliation against our uncles.”

There was a long silence. Holly watched Hermione blink rapidly, glancing down at her lap and sniffling. Holly took a deep breath, locking her jaw in place. She muttered, “I won’t stop until I kill Voldemort. And we are going to take Bellatrix down, too. For your uncles, for Neville and his parents, and for every person she’s ever hurt. They won’t get away with what they have done.”

Ron nodded curtly and glanced away. Holly pretended as if she didn’t see the shininess in his eyes. They lapsed into silence for a long time until there was a knock on the door. A moment later, it was slowly pushed open. The Headmaster stood with a sober expression. He was wearing dark green robes with golden stars. His signature half-moon spectacles were on his face. Behind his spectacles, his cerulean eyes were grave and lacked their usual sparkle.

He eyed each of them with a peculiar sadness before pinning Holly with his stare. He quietly said, “Come with me, my dear. I would like to speak with you.”

Holly got to her feet, trailing after Dumbledore. They walked further up the staircases, crossing landings and continuing on. On the third floor, they came to a small sitting room with the door ajar. Dumbledore gestured wordlessly. Holly glanced at him once more before entering the room. Sirius was pacing the length of the floor and Holly felt both guilty and relieved to see he was without a wand.

The door closed with a quiet _click._ She watched as Dumbledore murmured foreign words and waved his wand. A chair was Conjured and Holly sat down gingerly on the edge of the cushion. She watched as Sirius still paced. The groans of the floorboards were all that could be heard for some time. Finally, Dumbledore sat in a secondary chair. He Conjured a third and quietly said, “Sirius.”

Holly watched her Godfather move about the room in agitation. His fingers were trembling and his lips were moving, but she couldn’t hear him speaking at all. Tears were burning, but she wiped them away. Her voice was thin and trembling when she begged, “Stop. Sirius, please. Please, stop being angry with me. Sit down. I don’t want you to worry. I-I won’t be speaking with Snape anymore. Do you hear me?”

He faced her, once handsome face marred with deep lines. His eyes were dark and boiling like fire. Holly flinched and whispered, “ _Please_ , Sirius.”

He ignored the empty chair. Instead, he knelt at her feet and gentle reached for her hands. Holly clasped, clinging to his palms. She watched him as his gray eyes roamed over her face as if searching for a light in total darkness. Sirius roughly whispered, “I’m meant to protect you. I lost James and all he ever wanted, all he ever asked of me in those last few years, was to protect Lily and you if he were gone.”

Holly trembled, but said nothing.

Sirius whispered, “I failed. I failed him.”

“You didn’t.” She insisted, “I’m here. You’re here.”

_“Snape.”_ Sirius spit the name like a swear word. His hands tightened slightly in hers. He snapped, “Snape put his grubby claws on you. He got into your mind during those Occlumency lessons, twisted your misfortunes and made you dependent on him. I will take his life for this, Holly. I will slaughter him for daring to deceive you.”

Holly choked, “S-Sirius. Y-You don’t understand.”

“You will do no such thing, Sirius.” Dumbledore whispered calmly, “You are too good a man for such innocent bloodshed.”

Sirius was on his feet and towering over Dumbledore in the blink of an eye. He roared, _“She was innocent and that perverted fuck took that from her! You were to keep her safe at Hogwarts and you allowed this to happen!”_

Holly jumped up, hands going to Sirius’s arms. She began to tug, eyes frantically looking to Dumbledore, who seemed so sad and calm. Stunning blue eyes glanced at her before focusing on Sirius’s panting form once more. Dumbledore said, “I was just as unaware of the extent of their relationship as you were. My encouragement was for an understanding and possible acceptance of the past. When I realized Severus and Holly had formed an unconventional friendship, I was delighted.”

_“Delighted?”_ Sirius snarled, long and low. “Delighted in a man as old as her father taking advantage of her? Delighted in knowing that greasy, nasty, sick excuse of a man was obsessed with Lily so much so that he would prey on her daughter under your nose?”

“Love is a terrible, incredible thing.” Dumbledore whispered, “You know as well as I do just what pain and destruction love can bring. Sirius, I truly was not aware of the extent of their relationship until it was much too late. I attempted to discourage Severus, but emotions run deeply.”

“Are you hearing yourself, old man?” Sirius barked hysterical laughter. He whirled around, beginning to pace once more. He shook his head and snapped, “She isn’t of age. Not for another few days. Even then, Severus Snape is twenty years older than her. Merlin’s balls, he’s my age. Sweet Merlin, Dumbledore. She isn’t old enough to make these decisions, to understand what any of this means.”

Holly whispered, “It was me.”

Sirius’s head whipped in her direction, looking at her as if he had forgotten she was present. Holly repeated, “It was me. Severus did nothing to…to me. I went after him again and again. I showed up at his office unannounced. I asked for additional lessons. I was the one trying to catch his attention. I was the one calling for him anytime I was in trouble. It wasn’t Severus, okay, Sirius? It was all me.”

“He was to teach you.” Sirius snarled, eyes rolling madly. “Nothing more.”

“He _does_ teach me.” Holly explained quickly, “He tried telling me the same things you’re saying now and I never listened. He tossed me to the side dozens of times, but I was too stupid to take the hint. Please, Sirius, calm down. I take back what I said earlier. Just be angry with me. Punish me, but leave Severus alone. He never really wanted me, alright?”

Sirius was still growling, so Holly let out a frustrated shriek. She demanded, “I’m telling you as best I can. You’re right, Sirius. You’re right and I was wrong. I should have never let my stupid crush go any further than it did. I’m the one at fault. I was selfish and immature. There’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m not going anywhere near him anymore. I’m going to drop Advanced Potions once the school year starts. I’m going to focus on training even more with you. Come to the castle as Padfoot and check on me yourself. We can work something out that doesn’t involve you hurting Severus. He’s needed, no matter if you like it or not. He’s on our side and he’s needed for the war. Dumbledore needs him just like I need you.”

Sirius’s face was crumpling before her eyes. He stepped forward and gently touched her cheek. He said, “You see the best in people like Lily. And you forgive the worst wrongdoings like James.”

Holly was shaking as she whispered, “You don’t hate me?”

“No, Hols.” Sirius said as he stepped forward and hugged her. He whispered, “I could never hate you. I hate Snivullus for this. I blame him.”

“I don’t want either of you hurt.” She mumbled.

“For the war.” He grimly responded and Holly had a feeling he was glaring at Dumbledore even as he hugged her closely to his chest. He repeated, “For the war, he keeps living. When this is all over, I _will_ get my words and duel with that greasy bat.”


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

Holly knew Mrs. Weasley was irritated. From what she could understand, Dumbledore had not provided Mrs. Weasley with adequate answers. The debacle with Sirius and Remus was a mystery to most, although Holly knew Bill was completely aware of the _why_ behind Sirius’s constant bad mood. More often than not, Sirius sulked in the Black Library with a squat-glass filled with brandy in his hand. If he wasn’t there, then he was silently holed up in his bedroom. On the night of her seventeenth birthday, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius dropped their negativity long enough to quietly sing _Happy Birthday_ to her. Mr. Weasley had looked almost relieved at the end of the night, after chocolate cake and milk, when Sirius disappeared and Mrs. Weasley went to knit in the sitting room. Holly knew she had been more than willing to escape to a bedroom and discuss things with her friends.

The only time Holly saw Sirius regularly was during their dueling sessions, which occurred every evening. Sometimes, Holly would bring Ron and Hermione in to duel as well. Ginny was still forbidden by an irate Mrs. Weasley, so Holly and the others taught Ginny anything new as soon as they were done with Sirius. About once a week, Remus showed up to offer them a tidbit of information regarding Dark Creatures. One time, after a secret Order meeting in the kitchen, Remus brought a battered book and handed it to Holly during dinner. She passed it to an eager Hermione before dinner was over. 

It turned out to be a handy guide on Britain’s most notoriously venomous animals and how to concoct antidotes for the venom. The next morning, Hermione promptly handed the book back with a sorrowed look. The spidery hand-writing in the corner cover was instantly recognizable. Only three words were there to be seen: _For Holly Potter._ She contemplated burning the book, but kept it on her nightstand instead. It was on a day in mid-August that there was a series of rapping on the front door.

All four teenagers shared a glance before hopping up and poking their heads out of the kitchen, where they had been peeling potatoes for Mrs. Weasley, who was scrubbing pots and arguing with the nasty House-elf, Kretcher. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and demanded, “Get back into the sitting room.”

Reluctantly, they all obeyed. Mrs. Weasley put up a Shield Charm, but thankfully didn’t close the door. Holly was relieved that all three of her friends held their wands in their hand, poised at their sides. Mrs. Weasley asked, “Who is it?”

“Bill.” The deep reply was muffled through the door and Wards.

“Which of your brothers fell out an apple tree and broke his right arm and ankle at six years old?”

There was a chuckle, “Trick question. Both Fred and George fell out. Fred broke his right arm and George broke his left ankle. Uh, well, it might have been the other way around. No, it was definitely Fred with a broken arm and George an ankle.”

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and pulled her eldest son into the hallway. She shut the door, putting the Wards back into place. She asked, “What brings you here? You’re a bit early for dinner.”

“I took off early today.” Bill sighed, “Desk work is boring.”

Mrs. Weasley tutted, “It’s certainly safer. If not for this war…”

“Mum,” Bill quietly said, “I have something important to tell you.”

There was a pause and then Mrs. Weasley impatiently asked, “Well, what is it? Is everyone okay? Your father?”

“He’s fine, Mum.” Bill said, hands tucked in his pockets. He said, “I’ve married Fleur just this morning.”

Holly heard Ron and Ginny gasp from behind her. She glanced at them, catching wide eyes. Ron looked on in disbelief while Ginny was fuming with anger. Hermione flinched at the looks on both their faces and gave Holly a pained expression. Holly quickly turned to face the hallway when Mrs. Weasley spoke tightly.

“You married?” Mrs. Weasley huffed, “This morning at the Ministry, you officially married Fleur Delacour?”

“Weasley.” Bill murmured softly, “Fleur Weasley.”

The look on Mrs. Weasley’s face was pure irritation, but the tears welling in her dark blue eyes were what made Holly feel uncomfortable. The older witch’s voice caught on a sob as she replied, “I-I haven’t even met her but the once. You didn’t know her then.”

“I know, Mum.” Her eldest son spoke gently, “I want you to know her. With things the way they are right now, I can’t just walk into Headquarters with her on my arm. Her parents have provided financial support to allies here in Britain during the First War. She knows of Voldemort and she knows I’m part of the Order. She’s met with Dumbledore before and we plan to meet with him again at the end of the week. I’m hoping she will be inducted soon.”

“William, are you absolutely sure of this?” Mrs. Weasley spoke in a hard voice despite her watering eyes. “Marriage is a life-long commit. You’ve known her for such a short time. Just because there is darkness on the horizon doesn’t mean-“

“I love her.” Bill’s voice was firm and cool now. “I tried telling you once before and you ignored me. I love her and I would have married her regardless of the war.”

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and her face pulled tight as if pinched. She took a deep breath and curtly said, “I see you’ve made up your mind. The least you could have done was let me be there for the ceremony. I only have one eldest son, you know.”

Bill shook his head and sighed, “It had to be done quietly and quickly. We want a wedding ceremony. I’m hoping after all of this is over one can be planned properly. I know Fleur would like that.”

“Witnesses must be present.” Mrs. Weasley fretted, “Did you include Order members? Merlin, Bill, you must be careful. If the wrong people find out about her, she could be in very real danger for taking our name. I hate to say it, but we are at the front of this war, whether we like it or not.”

“Dad and Charlie were my witnesses. Dumbledore officiated in his office.” Bill replied, “I’m not an idiot, Mum. Stop worrying about me so much. I told Dad in person last week and I made sure to correspond in code with Charlie. He planned it out with his boss and came in this morning. He just left through International Port Key, personally made by Kingsley, an hour ago.”

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Of course, your father knew.”

“Don’t be upset.” Bill let out a deep sigh, “I wanted you to be there, but you’ve been set against me marrying Fleur since I spoke of it. This situation isn’t right, but marrying her is. Mum, I’d like for you to trust me to know what’s best for me.”

“Oh, Bill.” She sniffled, “Of course, of course. I just worry.”

He gave a charming, handsome smile that had even Holly’s heart fluttering a bit in her chest. Bill replied, “Fleur is an incredible person. She truly is.”

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wasn’t too sure about that, but she pressed her lips together and hussled down the hallway. She waved her wand, releasing the teenagers from their confined Shield in the sitting room. She said, “Come along. All of you can help with supper. There’s going to be plenty of people here this evening.”

“Another meeting?” Ron asked eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a narrow-eyed glance. She said, “Yes. One for the adults and most certainly not for nosey children. Peel and dice these potatoes while I fix Bill a quick sandwich.”

Ron rolled his eyes as they entered the kitchen and muttered, “We have to slave over the food and haven’t even had lunch. Bill goes nuts and marries a foreigner behind Mum’s back and he gets a sandwich.”

Ginny reached for a knife and dangerously began chopping. Hermione sat beside her and cautiously grabbed a secondary knife, evenly cutting potatoes. Holly nudged Ron and the two grabbed handfuls of dirty potatoes. They stood side-by-side at the sink, scrubbing with fresh cloths, watching the water swirl brown down the sink. Holly whispered, “At least we can have mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner. It’s one of your favorites.”

Ron eyed her oddly and asked, “Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“Yes.” She mumbled, cheeks blushing as she reached for yet another potato.

He snorted and replied, “Mashed potatoes won’t fix this.”

Holly glanced toward the far end of the table where Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from Bill, asking him strained questions about his new wife. Bill was politely eating a ham and cheese sandwich while nodding his head.

Holly turned back to the task at hand before saying, “I saw apples in a bowl in the cupboard. I wonder if she’s making apple pie.”

Ron chuckled, “Apple pie is more your thing than mine.”

Holly raised an eyebrow and skeptically asked, “Are you trying to tell me that you don’t love apple pie? Your Mum’s apple pie and homemade vanilla ice cream?”

Ron groaned dramatically, “You’ve done it now. I really want dessert.”

Holly giggled and handed him a scrubbed potato, which he carelessly chunked in a bowl on the countertop. They carried on for some time, just the two of them scrubbing and peeling potatoes. Occasionally, Ron would lift the heavy bowl and bring it to the table, where Ginny and Hermione dutifully cut the potatoes. After Bill bid them all farewell and gave his mother a hug, he left with a promise to attend the Order meeting later that night.

Once the potatoes were cubed, Mrs. Weasley sent them Levitating into a large pot of boiling water. She said, “Ginny, Hermione, would the two of you be dears and slice those vegetables for me?”

The two set to work, although Holly noticed a frown between Ginny’s eyes. It seemed as if the announcement of Bill’s marriage was really bothering her, but Holly said nothing because the Weasleys were family and she was not one of them. She decided, as she swept up a pile of potato skins, that she wouldn’t bring up Bill’s wife unless asked by one of her friends. It was at this time, between stirring multiple steaming pots and helping the girls chop vegetables, that Sirius walked into the kitchen. His face was drawn, dark shadows playing under his eyes, but he offered a wan smile. 

His gray eyes darted around the room before he greeted, “Hello. Molly, that smells nice. Beef stew, is it? Fresh yeast rolls? Green beans and potatoes?”

“You know,” Ginny stopped chopping celery long enough to glance his way with an amused expression, “You really do have a keen sense of smell.”

Mrs. Weasley kept her back to Sirius as she stirred the pots on the stovetop. She curtly said, “Thank you, Sirius. Do sit down. Have a cup of tea. I’ve just made a fresh pot. Lemon biscuits are in the tin just there.”

Sirius came to sit at the kitchen table, where Holly had a large wooden board filled with chopped herbs. He asked, “What are you making?”

“I think this is for the vegetable soup.” She replied cautiously, eyeing her Godfather curiously. “She’s making beef stew and fresh bread, too.”

Holly’s stomach promptly growled and Sirius chuckled, stirring his tea and bringing the cup to his lips. He asked, “Hungry, are you?”

“Didn’t get lunch.” She muttered with a shrug.

He sighed quietly, “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Holly set her knife aside and looked at the tabletop. She shrugged again and said, “I’m the one making you uncomfortable lately, I think.”

There was a pause. The tinkling of a spoon in a pot could be heard. Whispers between Ginny and Hermione were occurring. Mrs. Weasley was telling Ron to find a container of cinnamon from the spice rack. Holly glanced up, meeting gray eyes. Sirius was frowning deeply, looking intensely at her. He said, “You don’t make me uncomfortable at all, Hols.”

Holly muttered, “I do. You’re acting…strange. Disappearing a lot.”

Sirius sighed, “It’s my way of dealing with my problems. It isn’t exactly healthy, but sometimes you just need a quiet place to yourself. Or a room full of noise and people.”

She nodded and reached for a cup of tea he had just poured for her. She added sugar and cream, stirring for a moment. Holly mumbled, “I still made you angry.”

“No, love.” Sirius quietly corrected, “Other people in our lives have made me angry. Holly, there’s so many who were meant to protect you and have failed to do so a thousand times. I’m one of them.”

Holly felt too hot and she knew her face was flushed. She cleared her throat and muttered, “You told me war isn’t safe. Nobody is safe. That isn’t your fault, Sirius.”

He took a gulp of his tea and set the cup down a bit harder than necessary. He asked, “Would you be up for learning a nifty Hex your father taught me?”

Holly grinned, nodding quickly. Sirius smiled brightly this time and gestured toward the door. Holly followed on his heels happily.

After a few hours spent in the lounge next to Sirius’s bedroom, Holly was sweaty and very hungry. The Jinx, one discovered by James Potter in his Fifth Year, made the intended grow antlers out of their head. Anteoculatia Hex. It was rather painful and gory, so Sirius had Transfigured a wooden table into a lop-sided Death Eater made of straw. He had grinned and said, “Your dad was the Transfigurations genius. Not me.”

It had taken the better part of an hour before Holly successfully casted the Hex. She had not been prepared, and had been rather surprised, when straw burst out of the dummy’s head, a set of sharp antlers sitting grandly atop its head. Eyes wide, she had stared at Sirius for a long moment. He replied, “There’s a reason this is categorized as a _Hex._ It can do damage, usually superficial cuts to the head, nausea and vomiting, and a nasty headache. The effects last roughly ten hours, if the counter spell is not preformed.”

Holly blinked at him. Sirius sighed and whispered, “War. Don’t ever forget that war means death, Holly. I’ve been teaching you as best I can. This spell is child’s play in comparison to what Death Eaters can do. I know you understand that.”

She sniffed and mumbled, “Guess this isn’t so bad. After all, I used an Unforgivable at fifteen. Bet my dad didn’t do that.”

Sirius sighed, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. He looked her in the eye and slowly said, “We all do things we don’t want to do. Your father was no exception.”

She frowned and asked, “He used Unforgivables?”

“We were Aurors.” Sirius reminded her gently, “We use all manner of weapons at our disposal, especially against Dark wizards hell-bent on murdering our people.”

She nodded, wistfully staring at the now torn dummy. She raised her wand, firmly calling out the spell and watching another set of antlers violently burst through the straw. She swallowed heavily and asked, “Why do you hate Snape?”

Sirius froze midway to using a Repairing Charm on the fabric of the dummy. His head turned her way, gray eyes dark and unfocused. He shook his head and curtly said, “Snape was a nasty, rude, arrogant coward when we were boys. He lied, cheated, and attacked when it suited him. He hated everyone, especially anyone who disagreed with his ideals. The only exception he ever seemed to make was with your mother. She offered him friendship and he threw it in her face. I see no difference in him now.”

Holly turned to face away from her Godfather, absent-mindedly casting defensive spells at the wall. A long time passed before she asked, “He was friends with Mum in school? For how long?”

“They met when they were kids.” Sirius spoke reluctantly, “Before Hogwarts.”

Holly cast a Shield Charm, watching the blue-white light cast a glow over the room. She kept staring at the wall, looking at past scorch marks. She said, “You told me that he humiliated her.”

“Yes,” Sirius’s voice was angry and sorrowed all at once. “It was the end of our Fifth Year after exams. We, your father and I, were having a go at Snape. A few days before, he had caught James with a Tripping Jinx at the top of a staircase. If I hadn’t caught him, your father could have broken his neck. We were retaliating when Lily came forward. She was angry, you see, because Snape was her best mate. Search me as to why, but she liked the git. When she stood up for him, Snape got angry. Embarrassed, maybe. He called her a…a Mudblood. There was no stopping James after that. Hell, there was no stopping me. The fighting only got worse from then on.” 

Holly faced him, watching a plethora of emotions run across his face. She asked, “They weren’t friends after that, right?”

“No.” Sirius gritted his teeth and explained tightly, “He had Death Eater buddies. Avery. Crabbe. Mulciber. Wilkes. Malfoy, even, until the git graduated ahead of us. It was a sore point between Lily and Snape from the beginning. My younger brother even joined in with that crowd once he came to Hogwarts, hanging onto those slimy creeps like heroes. I saw Snivullus trailing after Lily like a hurt puppy for a while, but she was furious. Never gave him the time of day again. Good for her, I always said. Damn good for her.”

Holly glanced at him and her expression had Sirius saying, “We weren’t on the best of terms with Lily for many years. We were in the same House, stayed in the same Common Room, went to the same classes, but we only spoke to her in passing or when she was in a more cheerful mood, which wasn’t often with James and I around. Something changed in Sixth Year, though.”

“What do you mean? Changed?” Holly asked, frowning slightly. Her wand was held limply at her side now, dueling long forgotten.

“Lily was friends with Remus from the start.” Sirius explained gently, “We shared a dorm with Remus, but we didn’t know him well First Year. He was shy and quiet and quite the pushover. We saw him with Lily at meals and occasionally in the library. Both Remus and your Mum were raised with Muggles. He was a real bookworm and shared that trait with Lily, too. Both took Ancient Runes together, which James and I certainly didn’t. They tutored First Years at times. Much later, in Fifth Year, they became Prefects.” 

“Even after we learned Remus’s secret and became best mates in Second Year, Lily still had little to do with James and me while preferring Remus and her girlfriends to us. We had friends in common, though, like Remus, Frank, Alice and Mary. When we were all together, James would always try to catch your Mum’s attention, even at eleven years old. She would ignore him or fight with him, but that was it. Come Sixth Year, we all kept running into each other without the terrible arguing that had been our usual. Lily seemed changed to me. Mellower. Calmer. Sadder, really. She would find us and offer to study, which your father was keen to do if it would score him any time with her. It just evolved into love then and family after our school days.”

Holly faintly smiled. She whispered, “Mum and Remus were friends first. That fits, somehow, in the picture I have in my head.”

Sirius rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. He said, “Your Mum was kind to everyone until they pushed her too far. She had a sixth sense about people in need and she fought hard to be their friend. She was the best woman in my life, Holly. She didn’t care about my faults, only helping me. It’s a blessing and curse I think you might have inherited.”

Holly wasn’t sure, but she felt like Sirius was warning her. She swallowed and stepped away from his hand. She mumbled, “Thanks for talking.”

She lied in bed that night, so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn’t bother trying to ease-drop on the secret Order meeting occurring downstairs. Ginny and Hermione returned at half past ten o’clock to inform her they heard nothing. Ginny had grumbled, “Imperturbable Charm on the door.”

After the other two had gone to bed, Holly stared at the ceiling. Shadows danced and spiders crawled. A cold, oily voice whispered repeatedly: _First the mother and now the daughter. First the mother and now the daughter. First the mother and now the daughter._

The next week and a half of August passed in a darkened blur. No matter what Holly did, those lingering words echoed in the back of her mind. She spent time sluggishly reading through ancient tomes Hermione thought might be helpful with Horcrux hunting. She crouched at the base of the stairs, straining her ears in an attempt to overhear anything of importance when Order members met in the kitchen. Holly and the others dueled with Sirius, sparring against each other in frenzied rushes while Sirius barked instruction. Remus was around very little now, but he did show up with Tonks for an entire day once. They had their pockets full of textbooks, parchment, quills, ink wells, potions kits, and owl treats. It had taken a good hour to sort through what supplies went to each teenager. 

That afternoon had been a pleasant one that did well for distracting Holly from her horrid thoughts, if only for a few hours. She had laughed with Tonks and Ginny, playing Exploding Snap in the sitting room. The laughter had died a quick death when Remus had quietly informed everybody that shops in Diagon Alley were closing down. The raids from Death Eaters had increased dramatically and most noticed that only Pureblood establishments were left alone. Of the few remaining, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was the only one maintaining decent sales.

Holly laid in bed that night, stomach rolling horribly as she kept picturing the worried looks Ron and Ginny had shared. More than once, Ron’s shoulders had tensed and he had scowled. He didn’t even eat dessert, chocolate mousse and whipped cream, which had sent Holly into a near panic. Mrs. Weasley had discreetly wiped tears from her eyes more than once. As the group had shuffled up the stairs to head to their bedrooms, all heard Mrs. Weasley’s muffled sobs and the strained tones as Mr. Weasley tried to console his wife from a nearby sitting room, one rarely used.

“It’s alright, Molly.” Mr. Weasley whispered, “The twins are intelligent and capable young men. They’re doing wonderfully.”

“T-They’ll be killed in their beds, Arthur.” Mrs. Weasley sobbed, “They’re children. Nineteen years old and thinking they’re invincible.”

Mr. Weasley paused before saying, “I will stop by the shop tomorrow.”

“Convince them, Arthur.” Mrs. Weasley’s voice trembled, “Convince them to close shop and go into hiding until this is over. They’re targets, Arthur. Our sons are targeted as you well know. They won’t listen to me, but they might with you.”

Ginny had let out a squeak, pressing herself tightly to Ron’s shoulder. His big hands had awkwardly patted her back. She whispered, “Mum’s right. We should all be together. Keeping the shop open isn’t worth their lives.”

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny’s words stayed with Holly all of her last night in Grimmauld Place. The morning of September first was restless and tense. Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore showed up at just after eleven o’clock in the morning. Holly noticed instantly that Dumbledore looked exhausted. His skin was paler than normal and he seemed to have more lines than usual on his usually pleasant face. The sleeves of his powder-blue robes were longer than usual, covering all but the tips of his fingers. After a rushed breakfast, Holly found herself staring at his withered fingertips. He no longer had fingernails on his Cursed hand. She saw Hermione glance at the Headmaster’s fingers more than once, too.

“Are you all prepared?” He asked and Holly was relieved his voice was strong and sturdy. The four students were lined at the edge of the staircase, crammed in the main hallway leading to the front door. Sirius was standing just behind Holly on the stairs, palms cupping her shoulders.

“Ron, you haven’t forgotten your socks, have you?” Mrs. Weasley worriedly asked as she came hurrying out of the first floor wash room. She folded a navy-blue cloak, passing it to Ginny. She patted her daughter’s cheek and said, “Here you are. I managed to get the syrup stain out of the fabric.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Ginny said, leaning up to kiss her mother’s cheek.

Holly answered Dumbledore by saying, “I think we’re ready, sir.”

“Excellent.” He nodded, eyes twinkling. “We will be Apparating. For safety reasons, I would like each of you with an Order member at all times. We will appear just outside of the castle’s gates. I ask that you stay close to your assigned member.”

He waited until each of the four nodded. Mrs. Weasley passed out a wrapped sandwich to each teenager, all of whom stuffed their food into cloak pockets. Mrs. Weasley offered hugs, lingering a bit longer than usual with each child. Dumbledore said, “Remus with Hermione. Tonks with Ginny. Alastor with Ron. I, myself, will Apparate with you, Holly.”

After another round of emotional farewells, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, “We must be going, Molly. All able hands need to be at the train station in Hogsmeade in a few hours to gather the students.”

“Of course, of course.” Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the way as each adult offered their arm to their assigned student. Tonks and Ginny were the first out of the door. Last was Dumbledore and Holly. She whirled around, hugging Sirius around the middle and breathing in his spice and leather scent. He put his chin to the top of her head and whispered, “Try to have fun. Give McGonagall a hard time once in a while. Play Quidditch and kick some arse. I’ll see you at Christmas, if not sooner.”

Holly pulled back and asked quickly, “Are you coming to Hogwarts?”

Sirius patted her shoulder and said, “I might manage it once or twice, if I can.”

She shook her head and replied, “I’d rather you stay safe. I’ll stick to what I told you, Sirius. I promise.”

He gave an odd, twisted smile before murmuring, “I know you will. Your word is worth its weight in gold…like somebody else I knew.”

Dumbledore quietly said, “We must be going.”

“Bye, Sirius. Bye, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll write to you both.” Holly whirled around, carefully touching Dumbledore’s forearm. They walked out the door, stepping onto the first stone step before disappearing with a thundering _pop._


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

Seventh Year was quite possibly the worst year of Holly’s life. That was saying something because she had been chased by Acrmantualas through the Forbidden Forest and injected with Basilisk venom moments after slaying the beast. She had been hastily made to time-travel and found herself face-to-face with a transforming werewolf. She had been nearly burnt to a crisp by a Hungarian Horntail, witnessed the Darkest wizard of all time be resurrected, dealt with tyrannical government officials, and drowned by Inferi in a cave with Dark magic. Among that there were more minor situations like broken bones, concussions, dead unicorns, angry Centaurs, battles at the Ministry, failed tests, detentions, and rude classmates gawking due to the scar on her forehead.

Holly rather thought things couldn’t be worse than all that, but she was wrong. Very wrong. Every meal, she stared around the Great Hall. It was so empty. At all tables there were gaps, sometimes small and sometimes big. Students were hiding in their homes, staying with family, unwilling to leave in such unsure times. It stunned Holly that so many parents didn’t trust Dumbledore and McGonagall to keep their children safe within the castle.

Each morning, the Daily Prophet was delivered. It was filled with dark pictures and claims of disappearances, out-right kidnappings, destructive raids, and brutal murders. The first Friday of their first week back, a letter arrived for a Third Year Hufflepuff. The girl seemed so small to Holly with her wavy gold hair and rounded face. She let out a shriek, dropping the letter, putting hands to her face as she bent over the table, sobbing in deep heaves. Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall went to the student quickly, both wearing sorrowed expressions. 

That morning, as Holly stared blankly at the moving black and white picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet, she realized the Third Year Hufflepuff’s name was Francis Smith. She was Muggleborn. And her parents were murdered. They had a small house with a tiny square of neatly trimmed grass. Above the house, startling and proud, was a skull with a slithering snake protruding from its mouth. Holly learned to hate the image.

Classes continued as normally as possible, but even that familiarity provided no comfort to her. Holly took notes, but the empty seats around here felt like sharp jabs in her ribs. So many students gone. Hiding. Missing. Zacharias Smith glared at Holly constantly during meals and in the corridors. Her friends took notice and Ron had cast a Stinging Hex at the boy once, earning himself a detention with McGonagall. Still, the Hufflepuff glared. Holly learned, after Hermione took pity on her and explained, that Francis Smith was his younger cousin. And Zacharias had lost a beloved aunt and uncle to Death Eaters. After that, Holly ignored the glares and stopped Ron from punching the boy whenever Zacharias rammed her shoulders in passing on more than one occasion.

“You shouldn’t let him do that,” Ron ranted one late afternoon. Holly, Ron, and Hermione were walking toward the dungeons. Three times a week, Ron walked both girls all the way to the Potions classroom. The tension and frustration in his face stopped either girl from complaining. Holly didn’t wish to admit it, but having Ron beside her eased a bit of the burning burden living inside her chest.

Holly dully said, “If it makes him feel better, let him do it.”

“I understand Zacharias is hurting,” Hermione quickly spoke before Ron could begin to shout. She added, “He’s bullying you, Holly. It isn’t just glaring and sneering now.”

“Besides, you didn’t murder anyone.” Ron muttered hotly.

She shrugged and adjusted the strap of her satchel. She replied, “He’s lost his family. Nothing will ever make that right.”

Hermione whispered, “I’m sorry for him. We aren’t saying he deserves that. Nobody deserves to lose their loved ones, but _you_ didn’t take them from him.”

Both Ron and Holly stepped closer when Hermione’s voice wavered. She wiped at her watery eyes and said, “Sorry. I’m just…emotional.”

“Don’t apologize, Mione.” Ron said firmly.

“When this is over…” Holly glanced at Ron and finished, “The three of us will go and find your parents.”

Hermione gave a sad smile, leaning into Ron’s side when he awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder. He gave Holly a panicked look. Holly smiled and gave a thumbs up as Hermione quietly sniffled into Ron’s uniform vest. Holly started to step away, but Hermione pulled away from Ron and quickly said, “Wait. Don’t go.”

Ron blinked, confused and disappointed. Holly sent him a sheepish glance before saying, “We might be late for Potions.”

“Oh,” Hermione sniffled, “You’re right. Let’s go. See you in a few hours, Ron.”

Hermione stepped toward Holly. Ron said, “I’ll be waiting here. Five o’clock. Don’t leave without me. There’s no telling where Zacharias or wanna-be Death Eaters are lurking.”

Both girls agreed and entered the darkened Potions classroom. They walked slowly to their seats, spreading out a fair amount in order to set up complicated potion stations. It took several minutes before Holly’s eyes adjusted to the dim-lit room. When it did, she found a silent Severus sitting behind his desk. There was a tome opened and he was busily writing with a black Eagle quill that looked too fancy for Holly’s liking. Thinking back, she remembered him using it directly after Christmas. She wondered who had gifted him with such a thing, but then frowned heavily.

She mentally berated herself for caring and wondering at all. Holly flicked her wand with too much zealous attitude and a fire roared to life under her golden Cauldron. It soared nearly to the ceiling and had Holly jumping back from her desk. Hermione squeaked, reaching for her wand from within the pocket of her robes. Holly’s was already in her hand, so she waved it again in a hasty pattern. The flames dimmed to a manageable level while Holly blinked wide eyes. She glanced at Hermione, whose eyes were just as wide as hers, before reluctantly looking at Severus. 

He had risen from his desk, wand in his hand, but pointing downward. His face was perfectly blank. He asked dryly, “Do you have need of the Hospital Wing?”

Hermione shook her head and said, “No, sir.”

Severus swung dark eyes as hard as flint in Holly’s direction. He raised a black brow in an impressive arch. She muttered, “No, Professor.”

He nodded once before waving his hand mutedly. Instructions appeared in elegant, spidery writing across the chalkboard. With grace Holly envied, Severus sat himself down and began reading through the unmarked tome once more. Holly stared at him until Hermione reached across the table, nudging her in the shoulder. With reluctance, Holly pulled her Advanced Potions book from her satchel and began reading the assigned chapter. She was a rather slow reader, so she wasn’t surprised when Hermione began gathering ingredients from a cabinet only minutes later.

Holly had tried speaking with McGonagall about having a free period in place of Advanced Potions on the very first morning back in the castle. The woman had sternly explained that Potions was vitally necessary to becoming an Auror. That, coupled with Hermione’s panicked looks at being left alone with Severus, had Holly agreeing to keep the class on her schedule. That didn’t mean she _liked_ the class. She didn’t.

Holly kept reading, distracting herself every time Severus’s quill scratched too loudly on parchment. She wrinkled her nose and went back to reading. She scratched at an irritating itch behind her ear, tapping her index finger against the soft skin as she reread a particularly boring sentence. When Hermione began gathering tools and cast Cleaning Charms, Holly realized class was nearly over. 

With a sigh, she marked her place in the text, shoved the book in her bag, and gathered her knives and stirring rods. She covered them in various cloths, rolling them into their protective case and shoving the lot into her bag. Just as Hermione was wiping down the desk with a wet cloth, Severus came gliding toward them.

He held out a hand, taking the vial of murky, white liquid from Hermione. He said, “You are dismissed, Miss Granger.”

Her friend cast Holly a questioning glance before Severus stated, “Leave.”

Hermione pressed her lips together and slowly grabbed her bag and books. She passed by Holly’s desk and whispered, “I’ll be in the corridor.”

Holly nodded carefully, eyeing the tabletop in front of her. As soon as the heavy doors fell closed, Severus sent her a cool look of disdain. He smoothly said, “You will remain here and brew the potion you were assigned. When it is finished, you will be released.”

She gritted her teeth and said, “If I stay, I’ll miss dinner.”

“You will finish the brew. I’m sure you’re capable of calling to that wretched House-elf. He would be overly pleased to attend to the Chosen One.” He answered dryly.

Holly stalked to the doors, threw it open and eyed her friends. Ron was frowning. Hermione was biting her lip nervously. She snapped, “Go ahead to dinner. I’ll be here for a while. Have to brew Skele-Gro.”

Before she could do more than whirl around, Severus had flicked his wand and slammed the door. He whispered a Locking Charm as well as the Imperturbable Charm. Holly glared before stalking to the ingredients’ cabinets. She slammed bottles and jars around, storming about from one end of the classroom to the other. After taking her book from her bag, she tossed it onto the desk with a loud _thump._

Her first attempt at Skele-Gro ended in disaster ten minutes later when she added one too many Hag’s hair. The potion began to sizzle and emit dark purple sparks. Growling, Holly Vanished the mess and began again. This time, she read through the instructions twice. Her hands trembled as she chopped, dropped, and stirred. Holly tried to pay attention, but her vision was nearly blurry with her anger.

Holly was all too aware of the time slowly passing as she impatiently waited to add each ingredient at the precise time. She nearly stuck the iron rod in the potion instead of the crystal rod. With a huff, she tossed the iron rod down. It rolled off of the desk, clanking against the stone floor. She continued stirring with her crystal rod, relieved as she looked into the cauldron, watching the liquid go a violent shade of purple. She took the rod out, setting it aside and casting a Tempus Charm. She began to count down the time, tapping her fingers on the desk.

When the potion was finished, Holly set out a crystal vial. She crammed multiple jars into their assigned cabinet and hastily wiped down her station. She scrubbed vigorously, all the while muttering swear words at a particularly stubborn stain stuck in the wood. She aimed her wand and tried to Vanish the stain, but it stayed in place. Giving up, Holly tossed aside her dirty cloth. She turned to the cauldron, pouring the brew into a crystal vial. She was both angry and unsurprised when the warm liquid cracked the vial and leaked across the desk.

Sighing, she Vanished the mess and pulled another crystal vial from her bag. She cast another Tempus Charm, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Another five minutes passed. Holly let her palm hover over the cauldron; it was still letting off steam. Holly sat on a stool and let her forehead thump down. The desk smelled of Cleansing Solution and frog guts, but she still kept her forehead pressed against the old wood. She muttered, “Damn it.”

Holly glanced up and immediately found Severus staring intently at her. He held her gaze for a moment before calmly turning back to the parchment in front of him. Holly leaned over, palm above the cauldron once more. It was warm, but not nearly as much so as before. She took her spoon, carefully filling a second vial with the liquid. She had none to spare now, so she was relieved when the crystal vial didn’t crack. She let the potion breathe for a moment before firmly corking it.

Holly scrawled her name and the title of the potion onto a sticky label, slapping it on the side of the vial, and marched to his desk. She set it on the very edge, keeping her eyes firmly away from him. Holly turned on her heels, scooped her bag and book off of the desk, and left the classroom. She was only one corridor away, heading for the staircases when Ron and Hermione found her.

“There you are.” Ron said in relief, “We were just coming to find you.”

Holly, still fuming, shoved her book into her bag. She stalked ahead of her friends, who ran after her. Ron demanded, “Are you okay?”

Hermione asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” She snapped, “I brewed. I’m hungry. He’s a jerk. That’s it.”

Ron whistled lowly, eyeing Holly as if she were a dragon. They climbed up multiple staircases, passing through fairly empty corridors, and began the long ascend to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the Common Room, plenty of students were sitting by the fire, playing chess or studying. Holly went directly toward the girl’s dormitories without a backwards glance.

Ron muttered, “Can we find a way to Curse the git?”

“No,” Hermione sighed, “He’s too skilled. Besides, Ronald, that would only hurt Holly even more.”


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

He had done it again. He had held Holly behind the following Wednesday, claiming her Skele-Gro was subpar and that she would be brewing it again in detention Friday night. After a silent dinner in the Great Hall, Holly left her friends and marched down to the dungeons. She bypassed his classroom, as instructed, and rapped loudly on his office door. Severus answered, swinging it open with a wordless spell. He didn’t look up from his desk and continued leafing through a tall stack of rumbled essays.

Holly glanced to the right where a desk sat with all equipment and ingredients waiting for her. She dropped her satchel on the floor and went to work. She had only been working for a few minutes when the blade of a knife slipped, nicking her in the thumb. She swore, pulling her thumb away from the desk and sticking it directly into her mouth. Holly headed for the sink in the far corner, but Severus beat her to it. His long legs ate up the space between them and then he was yanking her hand from her mouth, running it under a cool stream of water while he flicked his wand with the other hand. A dark brown jar flew out of his desk and landed neatly at the sink.

He leaned down, whispered a word too quiet for her to hear, and then the slice closed. Residual stinging remained, but a quick dap of blue goop from Severus’s jar had a cooling sensation spreading across her thumb. As soon as the goop touched her skin, Severus was closing the jar and heading back to his desk. He sat down, picking up a quill and dipping into a jar of scarlet ink.

Holly stared at him for a long moment before going back to her potion. She nearly ruined her potion by leaving it bubbling for too long, but managed to salvage the brew. One uncomfortable hour later, Holly was bottling her potion and setting it on the edge of his desk. 

He curtly said, “Dismissed.”

Holly rolled her eyes and walked out of the door, trying to ignore the hurt deep within her chest. She grabbed her satchel and headed out of the dungeons. She slowly walked the familiar path up to Gryffindor Tower, stopping abruptly just before taking the spiraling stairs leading to her Common Room. Voices were muffled, but disguisable. Holly turned right, back-tracking down the corridor and coming to a stop just outside her Head of House’s office. The door was shut, so Holly leaned her ear against the wood.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, “The raid on their shop was to be expected.”

“Do they know if he will survive?” McGonagall’s voice was as distressed as Holly had ever heard. She frowned, pressing tightly against the wood. Dumbledore’s voice was low and grim as he replied, “Blood Replenishing Potion is not working. They contacted me when the boys arrived. I have called for Severus. The Curse is of his making and he knows of the Countercurse.”

“Albus,” McGonagall firmly replied, “I have told you before that-“

Dumbledore cut her off with a soft sigh. “Severus does not want George Weasley dead. He has just exited the grounds and will be at Grimmauld Place momentarily. I should head that way myself. Remain vigilant until my return.”

Gasping, Holly briskly walked around the corner before she took off at a run. She was panting, sucking in greedy gulps of air, as she shouted the password to the Fat Lady. Holly darted into the Common Room, finding it empty at this late hour except for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. The former two were playing a game of chess and the latter had her nose in a book. All three looked up in alarm at Holly’s noisy entrance.

“The cloak.” She gasped, “We have to go now.”

She inhaled multiple times as the three jumped up. Hermione quickly asked, “What is it? Holly, what’s happened?”

“I have the cloak here. Kept it on me all week.” Ron pulled it from a battered bag nearby on a maroon sofa. Holly urgently said, “George. He’s hurt. Bleeding out.”

Ginny let out a gasping cry, already running for the door with Ron and Hermione on her heels. Ron demanded, “What happened?”

“Run for the Honeyduke’s passage.” Holly was panting again as they all sprinted. They tumbled down the spiraling staircase just as Ginny snapped, “Holly. Tell us!”

“Dumbledore and Severus are on the way to Grimmauld Place. I think Death Eaters raided the shop. They said George was Cursed and they couldn’t stop the bleeding.”

“We should go to McGonagall and ask for an escort.” Hermione said quickly.

Ginny was crying, but silently. Ron’s face was red and scrunched up as if he were trying to stop himself from crying. He growled, “No. I’m getting to my brother now.”

“We don’t have time to be stopped.” Ginny hissed, tears streaming so much so that she didn’t bother to wipe them as she ran on.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, struggling to catch up to the other three. They ran down an empty corridor as Hermione said, “Dumbledore and Snape are the most powerful and knowledgeable. They’ll know what to do for George.”

“Dumbledore said Snape could fix the Curse.” Holly agreed as they slid down the last corridor. A quick tap of Hermione’s wand had the hump-back statue moving aside. Everyone tumbled into the narrowed corridor. Holly tugged on Hermione’s arm, allowing the two youngest Weasleys to take the lead. They recklessly tumbled through the passage. Even with Holly and Hermione’s _Lumos_ Charm, the light barely penetrated the darkness.

Ron let out a groan as he thumped into the wooden door leading to Honeyduke’s cellar. Hermione hissed, “Climb the ladder, but be quiet and wait for me to disable any alarms.”

Ron went first followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Holly. This time, Holly and Hermione took the lead as they crawled up the dusty stairs. The Invisibility Cloak was thrown over Ginny.

“She’s the smallest.” Ron whispered quickly, “If we’re caught, she can get out. She can try to Apparate away and check on George.”

Ron was behind them all, giving a space so he could watch their backs. After a tense minute, Hermione nodded. Holly crept out of Honeyduke’s door slowly, edging around the building to a darkened corner at the bookstore next door. Hermione followed closely on her heels with Ron further behind. He whispered tensely to a seemingly empty space in front of him. 

There was a flash of long, red hair and then Ginny stood up, grasping the cloak. A muted _pop_ occurred. Just as Ginny disappeared, a piercing wail rose. It cracked across the night sky, rising in pitch until the remaining three were looking around with wide eyes.

Ron ran to their side just as Hermione reached out to catch his elbow. Holly shouted, “What is that?”

Hermione shook her head, eyes darting around the empty night sky. The ground was thick with snow and flurries were swirling about. She screeched, “We have to get out of here now!”

“Caterwauling Charm.” Ron bellowed, reaching for Holly’s hand. “Apparate!”

All three closed their eyes, but nothing happened. Holly glanced around and said, “I can’t Apparate.”

Hermione shouted, “Anti-Apparation Wards have been set just now. Get back to the passage quickly.”

Ron let out a series of loud swear words. They had taken only a single step when dark cloaks came flowing out of the night. Silver and white masks gleamed brightly, hands grabbing at them. Holly kicked and screamed as a tall figure grabbed her from behind, laughing in her ear. She saw Hermione ahead of her, hair being pulled by a short, fat Death Eater. Quickly, Hermione raised her wand and shouted an unknown spell directly at Holly. Bright orange light hit her dead in the face, making Holly go limp in the arms of her captor. Ron was shouting insults, knocking the man that was holding him in the nose. 

As the fat Death Eater tried wrestling Hermione to the ground, she pointed her wand at herself and cast the same spell she had cast on Holly. She went limp, stumbling, eyes rolling as her face grew distorted and swollen. The two fell to the cold snow. Beside her, blood spurted from the Death Eater holding a raging Ron. The redhead stumbled out of the Death Eater’s grip, wand raising toward Hermione, but two more Death Eaters reached for him. One Stunned him and Ron fell to the snow-covered ground. Another Death Eater, this one much slimmer than the other, kicked Ron in the shoulder before bending down to check his pulse.

“No!” Holly shouted. She shook her head, suddenly feeling the hard grip of the Death Eater that was nearly strangling her. She bit at the hand around her neck and earned a slap to the face. Holly blinked rapidly, looking to her friends. Hermione was crying, struggling on the ground and covered in white slush. Her wand was ripped out of her hand. A Death Eater with greasy black hair pocketed Hermione’s wand and Apparated away with her body cradled against his own.

“LET GO OF THEM!” Holly shouted as the big one holding onto Ron giggled like a mad child before disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Holly kicked and screamed and tore through the thick fabric of Death Eater robes nearest her, but she was not released. Even as she spun sickly through time and space, Holly fought. When they landed at their destination, Holly was released and tumbled to the ground. Landing hard, she instantly rolled and was on her feet.

The room was spacious with a massive fireplace, expensive leather furniture, and too many enemies. Holly’s swollen eyes zeroed in on the struggling, whimpering form of Hermione. She was being dragged by her arm toward the far side of the room. Holly stepped forward, but was grabbed on either arm by a strong grip. She whirled around, slapping at the masked man who snatched her wand out of her hand. He threw it to the side and pulled her into a tight bear-hold. 

She stomped her feet as hard as she could on the Death Eater’s boots as she screeched, “Let go of her! Let them go! I’m who you want!”

Hermione’s heels were kicking, eyes wide and rolling and streaming with tears as the burliest Death Eater pulled her closer to the people standing near a grand fireplace. They had silvery, blonde hair. Pinched expressions. Malfoys. Hermione tried lifting herself to her feet, but was yanked cruelly to the floor by a burly, masked man. Hermione shrieked and Holly struggled in the strong hold of a Death Eater’s arms. She screamed, “Stop it! Send them back and keep me!”

“Shut her up.” Lucius Malfoy demanded abruptly. Holly’s eyes glared at him, breathing heavy and trying to bite at the forearm holding her in place.

“No,” A eerily familiar giggle met her ears. Holly’s fiery insides went cold. She froze in the hard hold of a Death Eater’s arms. Stepping out of the shadows and around the Malfoys was Bellatrix Lestrange. She wore an elegant silk dress in deep black. Her hair was a wild tangle and her eyes were so wide that she looked insane. In one hand was a twisted wand. In the other was a knife. She said, “I like their screams.”

She danced forward, stepping on Hermione’s leg with a sharp boot before dancing across the room toward Holly. She got so closely to the girl’s face that Holly could see the woman’s yellowing teeth and smell her breath. Holly was tense, waiting and debating biting the woman’s nose off.

Bellatrix demanded, “What happened to her face?”

“The Mudblood on the floor cast a spell.” The Death Eater holding Holly rumbled.

“Is that so…?” Bellatrix whispered as she reached out, yanking hard on Holly’s hair until her forehead was exposed. She asked, “Does this look like the scar to you? Cissy, come along and take a look. Lucius, you as well.”

The Malfoys shuffled forward. From the angle Holly’s head was being forced to bend, she couldn’t see everyone in the room anymore. She had lost sight of her friends and that caused her heart to drop to the bottom of her stomach. All was too quiet. Bitterness raised in her throat and Holly was fearful she would vomit. Mrs. Malfoy glanced at Holly with distaste before whispering, “I see no resemblance, but I have only seen the girl once before.”

“Lucius?” Bellatrix demanded impatiently, “Well? Is it her?”

“I am unsure.” Mr. Malfoy replied slowly, eyeing her nervously.

Bellatrix released Holly so quickly that she tumbled out of the Death Eater’s hold, hitting the floor on her ribs. Searing pain travelled through her body, leaving her gasping breathlessly as dark spots danced in front of her vision. Another Death Eater stepped forward, planting a firm boot on her chest when she rolled onto her back. He snarled, “Stay where you are.”

Bellatrix sighed, “You’re useless, Lucius. Let’s ask the other one.”

She waltzed across the room before eyeing Ron’s unconscious body. She gestured and instructed sharply, “Take him to the dungeon. He is traitor, but Pure. The Dark Lord may wish to keep him or torture him personally.”

“No,” Holly gasped, trying to sit up and receiving a swift kick in the ribs. She choked, falling back to the floor. She watched as Ron was dragged out of the room and down a set of wooden stairs by a tall Death Eater with thinning hair of black and grey. 

Bellatrix called out, “Watch our guests, Davies. Wormtail, I’ll torture you again if you cannot perform a simple task such as aiding Davies!”

She heard a whimpering voice echo from below. “Yes, Mistress.”

Holly turned her head, following Bellatrix as she moved around the room. She circled Hermione’s hunched over form. The burly Death Eater hovering nearby was suddenly hit with a Cutting Curse by Bellatrix. He stumbled back and yelled, “You’re such a little bitch.”

“You have done your duty. Step back and leave me to the Mudblood.” Bellatrix said, stepping toward Hermione and grabbing her by the hair. She pulled a stumbling Hermione to her feet and eyed the girl’s face carefully. Holly could see that Hermione’s face was completely swollen, pink and lavender in certain places. Her bottom lip was twice its usual size. Wide hazel eyes glanced her way before Bellatrix reared back and slapped Hermione with so much momentum that the girl went flying backwards with a cry of pain.

Bellatrix towered over her body, kicking Hermione in the side when the girl put her elbow underneath her and began to sit up. Hermione shrieked, curling in on herself as Holly shouted, “Leave her alone!”

She was thinking, desperately looking around the room for a weapon. Her wand laid on the floor well out of reach. She winced when Bellatrix shouted, “Who are you? Are you the Mudblood side-kick?”

Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix kicked her in the side again. Hermione choked, putting her arms over her head, but a quick shifting had sharp boots stomping on Hermione’s fingers. A wail, thin and terrified, ripped through the room.

Struggling, pushing through the burning pain of a hefty boot on her chest away, Holly kicked and hit at the Death Eater’s leg. She screamed, “I’m Holly! I’m Holly Potter! Not her!”

“We must call the Dark Lord.” Mr. Malfoy said breathlessly, fumbling as he rolled up the sleeve of his robes to expose a pale arm Marked with dark ink. Holly punched at the Death Eater’s legs again, heart beating in her throat, stomach rolling with panic. She needed help. She needed help and there was none. She needed her wand or a knife or something. _Something_ to help her friends escape. As her right hand came down in another failed punch, a hefty weight settled into her palm. The cold feel of metal was within her fingers. Hardly believing what she was seeing, Holly swung with the sword of Gryffindor and cut deeply into the leg of the Death Eater above her.

He bellowed, loud and surprised and scared, falling as Holly scrambled to her feet. She was running toward Bellatrix, Gryffindor’s sword held tightly in her dominant hand when the deranged woman faced her. The older witch sneered, sending a Disarming spell and striking Holly in the chest with a jet of inky blue light. 

She stumbled, going to her knees as the sword was ripped from her grip. It soared through the air. Bellatrix caught it with ease and stared at the object in disbelief. Holly struggled to stand, one hand to her chest, thinking of running backward and diving for her forgotten wand, but suddenly Bellatrix whirled and Stunned Lucius Malfoy.

Holly, surprised and confused and terrified, went utterly still. The man fell to the floor as Narcissa Malfoy screamed, dropping to her knees beside her husband. She looked up as her sister came barreling toward them. She sobbed, “Are you mad, Bella? What have you done?”

“Do _not_ Summon the Dark Lord!” She screeched, kicking a wand out of Lucius’s limp fingers. “If anyone calls him, we will all die here tonight!”

“What’s going on?” The burliest Death Eater demanded, scowling heavily from beside the fireplace. The pitiful cries of the Death Eater Holly cut had abruptly stopped when Bellatrix stalked to his side, pointed her wand and shrieked, _“Avada Kadavra!”_

“What is the meaning of this?” Narcissa demanded in a trembling voice. She remained on the floor, hands hovering over her husband’s face. Tears were leaking down her pale cheeks.

“Where did you get this?” Bellatrix shrieked, ignoring her sister. She rounded on Holly’s panting form. She pointed her wand again and sent a jet of bright green light sailing passed Holly’s head by a mere inch. It struck the Death Eater behind her, sending him to the floor with a loud _thump._ Holly stumbled to her feet, glancing to the trembling form of Hermione on the floor within hand’s reach of the burly Death Eater. Holly had a sinking feeling he was the infamous Greyback.

“Where did you get this sword?!” She demanded, grabbing Holly by the hair and slapping her across the face. The tip of her wand grazed across Holly’s cheek, leaving a blistering burn. 

Holly gasped, “I don’t know.”

“Tell me.” The woman hissed, spittle hitting Holly in the face as she slapped her again. Then, she gripped Holly by the shirt with one hand, waving the sword about dangerously with the other. The tip of the sword caught Holly on the arm, ripping through fabric and skin. Holly let out a wordless cry. Bellatrix purposely pressed the tip of the sword into the wound and twisted as tears leaked out of Holly’s eyes. 

She hissed again, “Tell me or I will start cutting up your friends.”

Holly shook her head and roughly said, “It just appears for me. Always has.”

Bellatrix dropped her to the floor and Holly fell to her side, inhaling sharply as she struggled to sit up. She heard Hermione shriek, a long-winded and frightening sound.

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” She chanted, sobbing and whimpering and screaming. Holly scrambled to her feet, crawling backwards slowly. Ron began to scream from below, bellows of rage and fear. Holly bit her lip, blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep her gaze trained on the horrific scene in front of her. Bellatrix kneeling over Hermione, short knife in her hand as she carved into Hermione’s arm. The screams of her friends were never-ending. Greyback was chuckling, leaning over and petting Hermione’s sweaty hair.

“How did you get into my Vault?! How did you know about this sword?! How did you get passed the enchantments, filthy Mudblood?!”

Holly continued crab-walking backwards. She wished Dumbledore were here. Or Severus. Or McGonagall. Any Order member would do. Sweat dribbled down her back and her body trembled as Holly kept slowly moving. Her eyes shifted to Narcissa Malfoy, who was ignoring the violent scene and watching Holly with gray eyes the exact same shade as her son’s. Holly froze, lips trembling. Narcissa nodded. And Holly kept moving. She swallowed bile when her hands and legs slid through a puddle of warm blood. She looked away from the body of the Death Eater she had helped kill. She stared straight ahead as Bellatrix slapped at Hermione’s face.

Holly thought of what to do once she had her wand in her hand. Bellatrix was strong and so was Greyback. Two Death Eaters were dead and Lucius Malfoy was unconscious, but there as at least one Death Eater and Wormtail down below. Too many for Holly to attack by herself. She could possibly distract or hurt the two in front of her quickly enough to reach Hermione and Apparate, but she couldn’t possibly leave Ron behind.

She needed reinforcements. She needed others, but knew a Patronus would be too slow. Holly needed to bring help quickly and immediately. She froze, hand bumping a familiar piece of smooth wood. She curled her fingers around the wood and whispered, “Dobby…”

There was a loud _pop_ and then Holly was on her feet, slinging out Stunning spells with reckless abandon. _“Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!”_

She hit Bellatrix in the back first, training her wand on Greyback and hitting him once in the shoulder and dead-center of the chest as he straightened and turned. Still, the man moved forward with a jagged grin. Holly yelled, “Get Hermione and Ron!”

The House-elf snapped his fingers, glaring at Narcissa, who crumbled to the ground and laid as if asleep. He turned to Greyback and slung his hand out, sending the large man flying across the room. The monster smashed into a sofa, shattering it with force, and rolled across the floor. Dobby declared, “You will not harm Holly Potter.”

“Dobby, protect Hermione!” Holly shouted as she ran for the steps to her right and descended into darkness. She could not see, only cast Stunning spells blindly when she heard stomping footsteps echoing from below. She fell over a Stunned Death Eater, one she had caught with a stray spell, tripping over his robes and landing painfully on her knees. Scrambling forward, she screamed out. “Ron! Ron!”

“Holly!” He shouted, “There’s a Death Eater. And Wormtail!”

The words had barely left his lips before a large rat came zooming past her feet. Holly whirled around, casting multiple Stunning spells and missing the dirty rat every time. She swore loudly and shouted, _“Impedimenta!”_

The rat slowed and Holly dove, bashing her elbows and knees into stone again. She snarled as the rat bit into her hands, squeaking loudly. Holly squeezed tightly and grunted, “I won’t let you hurt anyone again, Wormtail.”

Suddenly, Wormtail was a man and she was being forced backward. She stumbled, hitting her back and head on stone. Ron was screaming her name in the darkness, but the sound was distorted to her ears as the hefty weight of Wormtail fell atop her, dirty hands going around her throat. She choked, struggling, fingers clawing at his hands around her neck. Wormtail only squeezed tighter. The shiny, metal hand made of Dark magic by Voldemort himself stayed crushing her windpipe with unrelenting force.

Holly’s vision went dim and the kicking of her legs grew weaker. Her fingers, no matter how much she tried, slipped away from their tight grip on Wormtail’s metal hand. Seconds passed in silence. She could no longer hear Ron’s desperate bellows. And then, the horrible pressure was gone and Holly was sucking in burning gasps of air. She blinked away black dots, rolling to her side as Wormtail screamed once. 

A gurgling noise had her turning her head. The shiny, silver hand was turned against his will and choking Wormtail. His watery, beady eyes were bulging. Veins were sticking out from his neck and forehead. His face was purple and then blue. He grew still after his feet kicked out. Once. Twice. A third time. Holly stared, transfixed, not understanding what had just happened.

“Holly, Merlin, please don’t be dead!” Ron cried out, voice hoarse and trembling. “HOLLY POTTER! You bloody well better answer me, damnit!”

She struggled to her feet, falling once and using the wall as support the second time. Still, she stumbled and breathed in burning mouthfuls of air. As she neared a circular room with cages, Holly leaned over and gagged until her stomach was empty. Ron was gripping the bars of a large cage with pale knuckles. He called out, “Holly!”

“Fine.” She gasped, wiping at her mouth and stumbling toward him. She cast a simple Unlocking Charm and the door swung open. He said, “Old Ollivander is in the other cage with a goblin.”

Holly nodded, turning toward the cage as Ron demanded, “Where’s Hermione? Wormtail? All of them?”

“Dobby.” Holly panted before casting an Unlocking Charm again. She croaked, “Hermione is upstairs. She’s hurt. It’s bad. Let’s go.”

Old Ollivander looked sickly, so Holly hesitated even as Ron ran out of the room. He swore loudly and then let out a laugh. “You deserve it, cowardly bastard that you are, Wormtail.”

Ron ran back into the room a moment later with his wand and exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

“We can’t leave these two.” Holly insisted weakly, still trying to catch her breath.

The goblin snapped, “I will take my leave with the old man.”

“There you go.” Ron said as he latched onto Holly’s hand and pulled her up the dark staircase. They burst into the spacious room, Ron leading while Holly trembled and tried to steady herself. Dobby had the Malfoys in ropes, leaning against the fireplace. Both were unconscious. Bellatrix was screaming, spitting, and shrieking spells, but Dobby was holding her wand. She was bucking like a wild horse, trying to release herself from Charmed ropes. 

It seemed as if Bellatrix was incapable of wandless magic, which was all the good as far as Holly was concerned. Greyback lied against the fireplace, blood oozing steadily from his temple. A large gash was running across his forehead. Holly gagged and turned away, trembling legs bringing her to Hermione’s side just as Ron tore his gaze from a raving Bellatrix.

_“Hermione.”_ Ron moaned painfully, running to her side and dropping to his knees. Holly said, “Grab her quickly. Hurry.”

“Must leave, Holly Potter.” Dobby called out, gesturing. “I musts bring us far from this evil place. Hurry, hurry.”

Holly nodded, grabbing Hermione’s shoulder as Ron took the other shoulder. Hermione was limp, but whimpered as they both lifted her. She let out a shrill cry. Ron pressed his face to her neck and began to speak to her. “We have you, Hermione. Do you hear me? It’s Ron. Ron and Holly. We’re leaving now.”

_“I will kill you all!”_ Bellatrix shrieked and threw her body about the floor. One side of the ropes were slipping from her shoulder.

“I will dance on your bones!”

Dobby dropped Bellatrix’s wand on the floor at his feet, glaring stoutly at the Dark witch as she struggled. He held out one hand to Holly, who clasped him tightly. The other hand was gripped by Ron, who had to bend slightly in order to hold hands with the short elf. Holly was swaying on her feet, dizzy and breathless even still. Ron took the majority of Hermione’s weight. He took his hand out of Dobby’s as he tried steadying Hermione, who was bleeding freely from both arms. Ron demanded, “Get us out of here, Dobby.”

Dobby nodded his head, reaching up to touch Ron’s forearm. Bellatrix jerked her left shoulder around. The ropes fell away on that side of her body as a blade in her hand sliced effectively through the Charm. Holly watched, stunned and sick, as a knife soared through the air, end over end. Color and light disappeared. The evil woman’s shrieks were all they heard until they smacked face-first into wet mush.

Holly groaned, trying to roll her trembling body over. She spit out mouthfuls of sand, feeling dampness sink into her clothes. She heard soft whimpering and Ron gasp, “Hermione. Oh, Merlin, let me see.”

Holly took a moment to pry her eyes open. Bright white sky had her slamming them shut once more. She groaned, listening to the rushed whispers of Ron and the breathless sound of Hermione’s replies. It was a soft voice, shaky and faint, that had Holly’s eyes flying open a moment later.

She twisted her body, jumping to her feet despite the nauseating pain tearing through her injured shoulder. Wild eyes settled on a tiny form just a stone’s throw away from her. She smelled salt and fish and felt a cool breeze on her clammy skin. Holly stumbled in the thick sand, falling to her knees and cupping the small face in front of her.

A smile touched Dobby’s lips as Holly felt tears burn in her eyes, a sob catching in her throat. She took in the long fingers wrapped around the handle of Bellatrix’s knife, an alarmingly large rusty stain spreading across his grubby shirt.

“Dobby…” She whispered before turning her head toward her friends. She bellowed, “Hermione! Ron!”

Holly turned back, quickly pulling Dobby’s small body to her chest. He whispered her name, so Holly looked down. His big, bright eyes were shining as he faintly said, “Such a beautiful place to be with friends…”

And then his chest stopped moving. Wide, tennis-ball eyes went blank. Holly sobbed, “Dobby. Dobby, wake up.”

She shook his body, cradling him like an infant and rocking him quickly. She shouted, “WAKE UP! DOBBY, WAKE UP! HERMIONE, HELP ME!”

She whirled around, stumbling in the sand on her knees as she cradled Dobby’s small body. Warm blood was soaking into her shirt. Ron was standing tall, holding a hunched Hermione. Both were pale with specks of blood covering them. She saw a tall, red-headed figure stalking their way from over a sand dune. He had long, brilliant ginger hair and scars marring his face. Holly turned her eyes back to her friends and whispered, “Hermione?”

“I-I…” Hermione trembled and cried, “He’s dead, Holly. He’s dead.”

Ron held the bushy-haired girl tightly to his chest and blinked rapidly. A few tears escape his bright blue eyes as he rasped, “There’s nothing we can do.”

Holly bowed her head, holding even tighter to Dobby’s body as she cried. She screamed when big palms tried gently taking the body from her hands a little while later. She screamed and kicked and punched and scratched at the person, only realizing it was Bill when she caught a glimpse of his pale, scarred face. Even still, she didn’t stop attacking the man until Ron wrapped her in a hug from behind. He held so tightly that Holly’s ribs hurt. Still, she sobbed and cried.

_"He was my friend!_ He was my _friend_ and he was trying to safe me!”

“I know,” Ron let out a shuddering breath as he pressed his forehead against the back of her neck. He whispered, “I know, Holly. I’m so sorry.”

Eventually, she fell limp in his arms. She croaked, “I want to bury him properly. I need a shovel. Quickly, Ron.”

Ron nodded and slowly released her. He stayed in step with her as she stumbled over the sand dune. There was a small cottage decorated with wind-chimes made of sea-shells just on the other side. Shell Cottage. A fenced-in garden had a rounded table and chairs. Bill was standing over the table, where a small bundle was wrapped in blue silk. Fleur was sitting in one of the chairs while Hermione slumped in the other. The older witch was dabbing at the cuts on Hermione’s bloody arms and gray face.

All three looked up with stricken expressions when Holly came forward with Ron at her side. She stared blankly at the bundle of blue silk until Bill stepped forward, handing Ron a shovel. Holly blinked and reached for the wooden handle. She pulled it out of Ron’s hand and said, “I want to do it myself.”

After checking on Hermione, Ron had followed Holly as she aimlessly wandered around the beachy grounds. She found an area at the very top of a hill. There were shoots of grass sticking out in odd place and the smallest purple flowers were dancing in the wind. Holly began to dig. And dig. And dig until the sun was sinking. Bill came to stand alongside Ron as Holly stood waist-deep in a hole.

The eldest brother said, “Hermione is asleep. Most wounds are healed.”

They lapsed into silence as the wind blew and seagulls called out to one another. Holly sniffed and scrambled out of the hole, ignoring Ron’s hand when he offered. She stumbled down the hill and came back carrying the bundle of silk. She dropped to her knees next to the hole and simply stared.

Bill quietly cast a Levitating spell. Holly watched as the body moved out of her hands and was gently laid to rest in a sandy grave. Another spell had the large pile of sand covering the grave. Holly watched as Bill waved his wand in several complicated patterns. Nearby twigs and stones and flowers flowed together in a whirlwind until a cross was placed at the head of the grave.

Bill looked to her and asked, “What should his headstone say?”

Holly noticed Hermione wobbling up the hill with Fleur at her side. Both women came to a halt beside Ron. She watched as Ron put a careful arm around Hermione’s shoulder. Her friend leaned into Ron’s body and tucked her head under his neck.

Holly turned back to Bill, letting the tears fall as she answered him. Long after everyone else was back at Shell Cottage, Holly sat beside the grave. She stared at the beautiful cross that read: _Here lies Dobby, A Free Elf._


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

She wasn’t sure how much time past, but it was very dark when echoing _pops_ were heard. Holly stood on wobbly feet, while squinting into the dark blue of early evening. She crawled her way down the sand dune with shoulders remaining tense. Even a glimpse of a pointy purple hat that belonged to Albus Dumbledore did not make her feel any better. The tail of his robes was just disappearing into the cottage-house when Holly walked through the garden.

She stood just outside the door for a moment before taking a deep breath, twisting the handle, and entering. Shell Cottage was a bit bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, much like the Burrow. Unlike the Burrow, it was actually spacious with neat, tidy rooms and lots of windows. Fleur was pouring tea in the kitchen. Dumbledore was seated at the dining room table with Bill and Ron directly across from him. Ron’s voice was rough when he said, “Hermione is asleep.”

“Her injuries?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

Bill sighed and shrugged, “Fleur and I did what we could do. The blade that cut into her arm was Cursed. I don’t think the scarring will heal properly.”

Fleur came out of the kitchen, handing a cup of tea to Holly, before entering the dining room without a word. She passed out cups and sat next to Bill, taking his hand in hers before looking expectantly at the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned in his seat, eyeing Holly with somber eyes. He said, “Come in here and have a seat, my girl.”

Holly did so slowly while trying not to gasp at the sharp pain in her ribs. She stared at everyone for a long moment, taking in the serious expressions and purple shadows underneath eyes. 

Dumbledore asked, “What happened?”

She swallowed, “George was hurt. We wanted to see him. We thought about…”

Ron spoke up defiantly, “We knew if we were to go to McGonagall, she would only send us back to our Common Room.”

“And if she had done so,” Dumbledore reminded them gently, “none of you would be hurt. We might not have lost a friend tonight.”

Holly’s breath hitched deep within her throat. She tried swallowing several times and was glad for Ron’s irritation. He snapped, “If all of you wouldn’t treat us like we are two-years-old and actually include us, then maybe we wouldn’t have to sneak about. George is my _brother_ and nobody could spare a moment to tell me or Ginny anything at all. What would you have done if your brother was hurt?”

Holly stared at Ron with her jaw dropped slightly. She flickered a worried glance at Dumbledore, who looked calm and wistful. He quietly said, “That is my mistake. I had decided to bring one of your parents to the castle to collect you, one way or another, after George was attended to. Perhaps I should have taken a different path. Perhaps all of us should have.” 

Bill’s hand was on Ron’s broad shoulder. Ron’s cheeks flushed. He mumbled, “George is fine now, right? Bill said Fred wasn’t hurt.”

A tall, dark shadow stalked into the room silently. Severus stared resolutely at Dumbledore before announcing, “The girl will sleep another eight hours at the most. The damage inflicted on her arm is too great. There will be no preventing the scarring for that is what Bellatrix intended the blade to do.”

“T-That word is stuck on her forever?” Ron stuttered, angry. He demanded, “Do something for her. You’re meant to be so bloody smart.”

“Intelligence aside, I am not a miracle worker, Mister Weasley.” Severus narrowed his eyes and hissed, “Perhaps you should have thought of possible outcomes before running off into the night like a merry band of idiots.”

Ron opened his mouth, face extremely red, when Bill put another restraining hand on his brother’s shoulder. He firmly said, “Sit down, Ron. Now.”

Bill turned his head toward Severus and firmly said, “I understand where you’re coming from, Professor Snape, but you very well know our brother is lying at Grimmauld Place with a piece of his body cut off. Our little sister was nearly snatched by Death Eaters. Ron and his friends were captured and tortured. Surely even you can have the human decency to give it a rest for one night.”

Severus seemed to swell up while his eyes went colder and darker. He nodded curtly and hissed, “I have no say in how you Weasleys run your lives nor do I care.”

With that, he stalked across the table, gesturing with his hand. He snapped, “Come with me. Now, Miss Potter.”

Holly blinked at Bill and Ron before glancing at Dumbledore, who remained wistfully in thought. She stood up, pushing back her chair slowly. She asked, “What about Ron and Hermione?”

Severus spoke dangerously low, “Do not make me repeat myself.”

Irritated, Holly sighed. She looked to Dumbledore and said, “I know where it is.”

That brought the Headmaster out of his odd trance. Stunning blue eyes fixated on her emerald stare. Dumbledore nodded once and stood. He spoke to Bill directly, “I will walk them both to the Apparation point. When I return, we have much to discuss. When Miss Granger awakens, I will escort you, Mister Weasley, and her, back to the castle.”

With that, Dumbledore put a hand to Holly’s shoulder. Severus was already out of the door, stalking just ahead with wide steps. As the cool breeze tugged at their hair Dumbledore asked, “What do you have to tell me, my girl?”

“Bellatrix kept asking about her Vault. When I wished for a weapon, the Sword appeared. She was furious when she saw it. She Disarmed me, using the Sword against me and Hermione. She kept asking how we got into her Vault and how we got past her enchantments. I think it had to do with the Sword.”

They were quiet for some time. Only the sound of their feet shuffling through the sand could be heard. Severus had greatly slowed his gait and was now directly on Holly’s right while Dumbeldore stood to her left. She knew, without looking at him, that Severus was intently listening to their conversation. Holly impatiently asked, “Well? Why does the Sword matter so much? Why did she think we were in her Vault? Is it because she thinks she has the Sword?”

“Gryffindor’s Sword is Goblin-Made.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully, “It is possible that Bellatrix was entrusted with a phony copy by Tom.”

“Why?” Holly asked, frustrated. “Can it really kill Horcruxes?”  
“Yes,” Dumbledore replied, “The Sword takes in what it touches. You slay a Basilisk and I believe it took some of the venom inside of it.”

Holly halted with her head tilted upward as she blinked at Dumbledore for a moment. She swallowed, licking her swollen and chapped lips. She asked, “Is there a chance she has the Cup in the Lestrange Vault? She killed two Death Eaters. She Stunned Mr. Malfoy. She told the entire room that if anyone Summoned Vold-“

“Do not say his name.” Severus snapped quickly.

She frowned just as Dumbledore quietly explained, “There was a Taboo placed on Tom’s nickname during the First War. Within Wards such as Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place, you are safe to say so. Out in the open, you must use his original name. His title is a beacon leading right to whomever speaks it.”

Holly nodded and slowly repeated, “Bellatrix told everyone that if anyone Summoned Tom, then everyone there would die before the night was over.”

The three lapsed into silence. Dumbledore was frowning. She asked quietly, “What else could make him that angry at her if not the fear of losing a Horcrux?”

Dumbledore said, “I will look into this, my dear.”

“Don’t you see, sir?” She replied urgently, “If the Cup is in Bellatrix’s Vault, we have to get to it first. She might already have gone and removed the Cup in order to protect it.”

“No,” Severus said sharply, “Bellatrix was falling out of favor with the Dark Lord the last time I was present at a meeting. While I am no longer a spy, I still know how the structure operates. Bellatrix is important, but she is not as she was during the previous war. The failed attempt at the Ministry was soundly put on Lucius, and by extent, Bellatrix’s shoulders. She has magical signatures she leaves during raids, but I have seen no sign of such in the media as of late. I believe the Dark Lord has punished her, leaving her at Malfoy Manor to guard those that are of no great use to the cause. The Malfoys are nothing more than disgraceful now. Wormtail is of entertainment value. She has been left to deal with the peasants of Death Eaters.”

Holly let out a frustrated noise and demanded, “What does all that have to do with the Cup?”

Severus coldly replied, “It has everything to do with the Cup. Bellatrix was given an artifact of the utmost importance. In all her fatalistic idolization, that is what she is clinging to. She knows the Dark Lord will shame her and kill her if that artifact is touched or stolen. Bella has likely already gone to her Vault, but she will not remove the object if she is certain none know of its location. No doubt, there is a slew of hefty enchantments and Curses set in order to protect the Cup from curious hands. More than likely, the Dark Lord himself set half of the measures long ago. Bella would have to dismantle all of that protection, relocate the object, reset enchantments that would not be up to par with the Dark Lord’s magic, and then confess to him what she has done. He would be furious and blame any potential problem on her. Therefore, she would not remove the Cup unless she could prove someone had discovered it.”

There was a pause before Holly muttered, “She has to be suspicious of us.”

“Oh, yes.” Dumbledore quietly said as they began walking once more.

“Suspicion is not the same as knowing.” Severus dryly replied.

“How will you check the Vault, sir?” Holly pointedly ignored Severus and faced Dumbledore. The older wizard held out a forearm. It was his injured arm and although it was covered, Holly made sure to be very gentle when wrapping her fingers around the crook of his elbow.

Dumbledore answered, “I will involve Bill. He knows the goblin way of life far better than most. I’m sure he can give me a better understanding of what we’re up against. Come now; it is late and you need rest.”

With that, Dumbledore tugged her closer and disappeared through a whirlwind of colors and distorted sounds.

* * *

The war had heightened to an all-new level of intensity. The morning after their return to the castle, the _Daily Prophet_ was printed with an entire spread dedicated to the complete shut-down of Diagon Alley. Not a single shop remained open. Most were destroyed with Fiendfyre, if the rumors were to be believed. The only shop to remain fairly untouched was _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes._ While the joke shop and _Fortescue’s_ had been the main targets of the newest attack, it was only the old parlor damaged. The brightly colored, eye-catching joke shop had remained standing like a sentinel with nothing more than cosmetic damage along the front doors. 

The twins had obviously put protective Wards and Charms to use, but Holly worried they would not hold and the Weasley duo would lose their life’s work. Still, Fred and George had their lives after a terrifying night. They had managed to escape the Death Eaters at their front door, but only just. The trio, even a battered and grey-faced Hermione, had begged for reassurance when they had been firmly told they were not to go to Grimmauld Place to see George for themselves.

They had received vague responses from Dumbledore, but once all were back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny came barreling down the staircase and pulled the trio up to the boys’ dormitory. She had gently pulled a tired Hermione onto Ron’s bed before blurting, “He’s okay. George will be okay.”

From what Ginny explained, George had lost his ear and nearly bled to death before Severus could perform a Counter-curse to an obscure Cutting Curse. At half past ten o’clock at night, an alarm had alerted the young men to trouble. The Death Eaters had breached their Wards. The Weasley duo had gone back-to-back when their first line of escape had been blocked. They had dueled against a group of four Death Eaters, knocking one unnamed man unconscious. 

As they maneuvered down the alley way directly out back of the shop, where a secret Apparation point existed, George’s Shield Charm faltered and a stray Dark Curse caught him across the side of the head, severing his ear. He cried out, stumbling into his brother, who took the brunt of his weight and toppled to the ground behind a cluster of trash bins.

They were fairly close to the Apparation point, yet it was just out of reach. The amount of blood pouring from George had been disturbing, but not nearly as disturbing as the Death Eaters running their way. Fred casted a series of Exploding Jinxes at random before covering George in a Shield Hat, carrying George as quickly as possible. Fred had taken a nasty Burning Hex to the lower back and barely managed to dodge a Killing Curse, but managed to take the few steps in order to Apparate with George firmly in arm. They arrived on the first step of Grimmauld Place only moments later. George had fallen unconscious. 

Once Fred had nearly barreled the door down with his thumping and hollering, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had pulled the twins inside. The adults tried a quick series of Charms and handy potions before Patronus calling Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore. Less than ten minutes later, the two wizards and Severus were within Grimmauld Place. Roughly half an hour later, Ginny showed up on the doorsteps with tears in her red eyes as she shoved Mr. Weasley aside and darted toward the blood-soaked sofa in the main sitting room. 

She had fallen to her knees beside Fred, who was crouched at George’s feet. Holding her older brother’s bloody hand, she had offered a quick reply when the adults began questioning her sudden appearance. Ginny had snapped, “Ron, Harry, and Hermione are right behind me. We had to come. He’s my brother!” 

The shaking reprimands from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fell silent at that announcement. Sirius had offered no words, only a grim look of understanding. Severus was the loudest and snappish of them all, especially as the minutes ticked by and no one else showed up despite Ginny informing the room that she had left Hogsmeade with the trio in perfect health.

“They were right behind me.” Ginny had sniffled. She was frowning as she tore her eyes from George’s unconscious form. Mrs. Weasley was busily wiping blood from his neck with a wet cloth. Mr. Weasley said, “Dumbledore and I can go looking for them. Severus, please, could you watch over George for a bit longer?”

And everything had only gone downhill from there. Dumbledore returned from Hogsmeade with Mr. Weasley to grimly inform the room that Aberforth, Dumbledore’s younger brother and the owner of Hog’s Head, had heard high-pitched screaming. Upon looking out of his bedroom window, he had witnessed Death Eaters Apparating away with multiple children. When asked to describe the children, Aberforth had told them he was unsure, but one was certainly a female with a slight build and a screech louder than a Banshee. Another was a male with ginger hair, who was raging like a wild bull in the arms of Death Eaters. The third was a slim, short girl with inky black hair.

Ginny ended her explanation by telling them George was sleeping heavily when she had left early the next morning to return to Hogwarts, although he had woken up many times in the night. After pestering her endlessly, Mrs. Weasley had finally gone to bed with Mr. Weasley and left Fred to attend his twin. Ginny had sat in the sitting room in a small chair, occasionally bringing drink to one or both of her brothers. 

George had woken, often mumbling jokes once or twice, and had even told Ginny she was his favorite sibling when she had a moment of extreme tears. Then, Fred and George bickered over their favorite sibling choices for some time. Fred was pretending to be jealous until Ginny had given a wet laugh.

“George sounds like he will be okay.” Ron had whispered, relieved.

“If they’re joking,” Hermione had replied, “I can honestly say you’re right.”

The explanations from Ginny took hours to tell and everyone was exhausted. After resting, in which no one seemed to actually rest, the group headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were all uncomfortably somber. Once seated, Ginny had quietly asked what happened when they were captured. It was Ron who decided to offer meager information to his sister. He mumbled, “Got captured. Brought to Malfoy Manor. They threw me in a dungeon cell.”

“Did each of you see Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny asked as she piled eggs onto her plate and then Ron’s. She passed the platter to Hermione, who half-heartedly scooped out a pile of scrambled eggs before passing to Holly, who stared at the platter for quite a while without touching any food. With a sigh, she set the platter down and poured Pumpkin Juice instead.

“We were seen to by Bill and Fleur, mostly.” Hermione replied in a scratchy voice. Ginny eyed her friend’s long-sleeve shirt, but didn’t ask about the white bandages poking out from beneath the fabric.

Ginny nodded with a frown settling between her brow. Ron glanced nervously at Hermione before telling his sister, “We got away because Holly called for…for…”

Hermione took a breath and firmly said, “Dobby. House-elves can go all sorts of places wizards and witches can’t. There were Wards in place, but Dobby came and saved us. He saved our lives.”

Ginny nodded again, looking at first Hermione and then her brother rather intently. She asked, “And?”

“Bellatrix…threw an enchanted knife.” Ron quietly said, “It killed him.”

Ginny pressed her lips together and bowed her head. A moment later she looked up and whispered, “He was brave and kind. Better than most people.”

Holly had nothing to say, so she pushed juice down her dry throat and stood from the table. Despite the empty seats all around, there were still too many people in the Great Hall for Holly’s liking. She nodded to her friends as she walked away. Holly wandered the corridors for quite a while and was not surprised when she ran into the occasional shoulder. More than one student huffed at her rudeness, but Holly continued walking, only offering a muttered apology when she remembered to do so.

When her friends found her on the third floor, they shared worried glances and urged her to hurry. Holly followed them to Charms, only for her to realize she had left her satchel in the girl’s dormitory. She took notes off of parchment supplied by Hermione and a chewed-up quill from Ron. After rolling her parchment full of notes, Hermione stuck it into her bag. Holly watched her friend discreetly gulp a lavender-colored potion before putting the empty vial into robes’ pocket. 

Holly whispered, “Are you hurting?”

Hermione’s eyes dropped to her covered arm. She shrugged and whisper back, “Pain is temporary. The outcome of this war is far more important.”

Holly grimly echoed, “More important. Right.”

After a rather unproductive Transfigurations lessons, the trio met Ginny at the sadly empty Gryffindor Table. Dean and Seamus were speaking with Ginny and Neville when the trio sat beside them. Ron muttered, “Half our House is gone…”

Ginny piped up, “There’s only one other Gryffindor girl in my year still here.”

Ron blinked and shook his head. “People are stupid. Everywhere is dangerous, sure, but next to Dumbledore is the best place to be right now.”

Holly waited, impatience building, as those around her talked in muted tones and ate their lunch with gusto. She did little more than eat half a baked potato. She was drinking a cold goblet of water when Hermione said, “It’s time to see Madam Pomfrey. I will see you later.”

“I’ll go with you.” Holly spoke up quickly. She turned to Ron and asked, “Will you take notes for us in Defense?”

He nodded and shrugged. She said, “See you after, then.”

The girls slowly made their way up staircases and down corridors. Hermione was moving much slower than usual and Holly had seen her wincing often. More than once, Ron had taken Hermione’s books and bag even as Hermione argued. The bag was bright purple with beads all along the strap. Holly said, “I can carry that.”

  
“No.” Hermione replied crisply, “It isn’t heavy. Ron is just being a pain. I don’t need you acting as if I’m an invalid, too.”

“You’re not an invalid.” Holly rolled her eyes with a sigh, “He only cares.”

Hermione muttered, “I have a Charm put on this bag. It’s really light.”

“Oh,” Holly replied in surprise, “That’s convenient.”

“Yes,” Hermione huffed, struggling up the last set of stairs. She offered, “I can add the Featherlight Charm to your satchel later.”

“Thanks.” Holly said, vaguely. Her eyes were on the opposite side of the corridor as they rounded the corner. The large doors to the Hospital Wing were just a stone’s throw away, but Holly’s stomach squeezed tightly as she realized she wasn’t going to make it safely inside. He wouldn’t let her, of that Holly was sure.

“Miss Granger.” Severus drawled quietly, nodding once. With a flick of his wand, the hefty Hospital Wing doors flew open. Hermione blinked and offered a breathless word of thanks. He never responded, only stalked forward, never breaking stride as he gestured sharply to Holly and said, “You follow me.”

Holly locked her jaw and her feet in place. Hermione anxiously whispered, “Go. I’m going to be fine. Go, Holly. Get your answers. I won’t tell Ron.”

Hermione hobbled into the Hospital Wing. Holly stared blankly ahead until she heard his quiet voice directly behind her. “I will force your obedience if you persist.”

She whirled around with eyes flashing bright green. She snapped, “Go to hell.”

With that, Holly briskly walked away. She kept her head held high, blinking rapidly and walking even faster when she caught his dark image out of the corner of her eye. She went down to the second floor, turning abruptly to head down a narrowed corridor covered in dust. It was one rarely used by any other than the ghosts. Most of the classrooms were empty. 

With a grumble, Holly went up to the third floor and then the fourth. She thought about climbing out a rather large window next to a portrait of dancing pigs, but decided against it. He would only use magic and bellow in rage at her stupidity and even Holly would not be able to argue that crawling out a fourth-story window wasn’t stupid. No matter which way she turned, Severus followed.

They passed down a series of moving staircases. A handful of students glancing in their direction. The scowls on both faces had some sniggering and others wincing in sympathy for Holly. Severus stood out of her reach, but nearby as they waited for a particular staircase to settle into place. His lips barely moved, but somehow Holly heard his words well. He said, “My office.”

Holly stomped down staircase after staircase, footsteps echoing loudly through the darkened dungeons. The flickering flames from torches along the walls were always on-going in this part of the castle. Holly grumbled, “No window to jump out of now, is there?”

Severus glanced sharply at her as he moved two fingers in a quick gesture. The dungeon doors to his office flew open. He spread his arm and raised an eyebrow, staring down at her in a way that thoroughly irritated her. Holly glared noticeably before stomping into the room. She pressed her back directly against the wall beside the door with the intent to hurry this meeting along, so she could leave quickly.

The door closed and Severus stalked to his desk. He sat down, straight-back in his chair, hands at his sides. He stared at her unnervingly. A moment of awkward silence passed. 

Holly snapped, “Well?”

Still, he remained unmoving and silent. Holly was pretty sure Severus wasn’t even blinking. She frowned, taking in his blank expression and fathomlessly dark eyes. She demanded, “If this is a detention, get on with it. I have things to do, you know.”

“Do be quiet for just a minute of your life.” Severus replied, “I called you here to discuss your abysmal decisions as of late. Decisions that, by some miracle or stroke of luck, have not gotten you killed yet.”

At _that_ word, Holly flinched. Her chest felt tight, so tight that she had to drag air into her lungs by sheer stubbornness. Her bottom lip was trembling, spreading to the rest of her body. She locked her knees in place and gritted her teeth as Severus continued talking.

“I have repeatedly attempted to explain why your impulsive behavior is dangerous. Unfortunately, I am aware that you are capable of average intelligence. Therefore, your unwillingness to follow basic safety precautions tells me that you haven’t misunderstood your instructions as a simpleton would. Rather, you are simply arrogant and disregard all other thoughts or suggestions from others. Gryffindors crave danger and attention by nature, but that is no excuse for your continuous disregard for anyone’s life, including your own.”

Severus paused, eyeing her like one might a dirty rat. He curtly added, “You will come here every evening after dinner. For four hours, each and every night, you will serve detention with me. Dumbledore believes, and I am most unfortunate to agree with him, that you are in need of constant supervision.”

“How long do I serve detention?” Holly spoke from between her clenched jaw.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow and dryly drawled, “Until I say otherwise.”

She grunted, “No.”

“Excuse me?” He asked lowly, a smirk growing.

“You heard me.” She snapped, “I’ll take detention with McGonagall.”

“No,” He spoke with dark amusement. “You will remain with me, regardless of how much you wish it were otherwise. By all means, take your complaints to the Headmaster, if you wish. Your whining only proves how self-centered you are.”

“My decision is based on my _Godfather.”_ She retorted. “I’m going to Dumbledore as soon as you’re done playing your game. He’s well aware of Sirius’s rules. I made a promise and I won’t break it on a whim for you.”

The room was suddenly much colder and stiller than before. Severus slowly stood up with long fingers splayed across his desk. His eyes were glittering as he quietly asked, “What is this nonsense about your…Godfather?”

Holly stared, leaning heavily against the stone wall. She said, “He doesn’t want me around you. At all. It’s bad enough I’m in your classroom.”

Severus dryly stated, “I am unsurprised. Black was never capable of logical thought. As a professor of this school, I have every right to be in this castle. He’s far more ignorant than I originally thought if he believes you, as a student, would not come into contact with me at various times. What he decrees is an impossibility.”

She stared at him, eyes darting across his face and lingering on his dark gaze for several moments. She quietly said, “I’m dropping Advanced Potions.”

His face remained perfectly calm, but she saw the subtle shift of his shoulders. Holly swallowed heavily as he murmured, “No.”

“No?” She echoed before pushing off of the wall. Her shaky legs brought her toward his desk. She slammed her hands down on the tabletop and snapped, “Yes. I don’t want to be in the class. It’s difficult, anyway. I need a free period. I resign.”

“You must have permission from your Head of House-“

“Then, I’ll go to McGonagall after this.”

“Your permission will be denied.” Severus promised icily.

“How? Why?” Holly demanded, “For what reasons?”

“I will ensure you remain on my roster.” He spoke just as coldly. Black eyes roamed over her face. Holly felt her upper lip peeling back in a silent snarl. She gripped her hair in her hands, whirling away from him. She went to the door and yanked on the handle. It remained firmly shut. She snapped, “Let me out.”

He said nothing. Holly stared at the pattern in the woodwork of the door for a long time. She whispered, “Were you in love with my mother?”

  
The room was silent. Holly couldn’t hear a brush of fabric or the squeak of a mouse. Her own heart seemed to be too quiet. Holly’s fingers were gripping the door’s handle quite tightly. She tried to wrestle herself off of the handle and couldn’t manage. She pressed her forehead against the rough wood of the door. Her eyes were burning and a single tear silently dripped down her cheek in a slow trek.

Her throat felt swollen, so she swallowed. It took another moment before Holly let her fingers fall limply from the door. She turned, slowly pressing her back to the door and staring at the tall man before her. Severus remained in the same position as he had been in minutes before. He was tall, dark, aloof and proud. This cold man was the same one who had touched her so gently with lips and tongue and teeth in the dead of a winter’s night. Ten months. It had been ten months since that night. Christmas time of her Sixth Year. 

In a few short months, it would be Christmas again. She felt no sense of peace and holiday cheer. As far Holly was concerned, Severus might as well have been across an ocean instead of standing right in front of her. She blinked quickly and pressed her trembling lips together.

“Say something.” She bit out harshly, “Anything.”

“You are not your mother.” Severus quietly said.

A hard laugh tore from her throat. She pushed a shaky hand through her hair and shook her head while looking to her shoes. She said, “No. No, I’m not my mother. She was smart and talented and charming and kind. She was beautiful and a dutiful student. She had many friends and the teachers loved her. I’ve heard it all before.”

There was a pause. She heard her heart thudding pitifully in her chest now. Holly muttered, “Just let me out. I’ll be back for detention.”

There was another pause and it was much longer than the previous one. She heard the faintest of footfalls and glanced up, watching him come around the desk. He stood closer to her, but still well out of reach. His eyes were sharp and his hands were clasped behind his back, displaying his shoulders.

Severus murmured, “Your mother held grudges as do I, which never served to help either of us. The main difference between us was not Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was self-righteousness versus self-exploration. She was constantly sure of herself to the point of arrogance. She saw the world in one way and one way only. If a person did not fit into her preconceived notion of what was acceptable, she would write him or her off as a lost cause. I was one of the many she did such a thing to.”

Holly was frowning. Severus’s dark gaze flickered to her clenched fists before quietly adding, “The information given to you about Lily Potter is all true. She was a faithful wife and a doting mother. She was a kind friend and a talented witch. What you do not have is information about Lily Evans. From what I have been told, she grew out of some of her worse characteristics. I do not know that as fact as I did not know your mother on a personal level past the age of sixteen.”

She watched him take a small breath before looking to the wall. He stared at it as he continued to talk in a calm, quiet voice. “She was my friend in childhood and well into teenage years. I ruined that, as I am sure Black has told you by now, by using a slur and demeaning her for her blood status. I did not, nor have I ever, held with such beliefs regarding bloodlines. I aligned with those who put significance on such things out of the stupidity of youth.”

They two lapsed into silence until Holly whispered, “What do you mean? I doubt you were ever stupid a day in your life.”

He kept staring at the wall as he replied, “I had little to no control over my emotions at that age. Anger was my biggest enemy and helped me in making many more enemies. A misplaced word, due to anger, meant I no longer had your mother’s friendship. Greed is a living, breathing thing and when my talents were eventually recognized by the wrong people, I did not care. I cared only that they noticed my abilities. Stupidity of youth, Holly.”

She said, “That’s why you’re so irritated at me all the time. My emotions.”

He glanced at her. Just a flicker of sharp, dark eyes. His mouth barely moved as he said, “Your control is abysmal.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “I know. You’ve told me so a thousand times.”

A moment passed and then Holly took a deep breath. She asked reluctantly, “And you turned away from _their_ side after Voldemort threatened Mum?”

Severus nodded once, eyes firmly on the blank wall. Holly stared at him a moment more before whispering, “You were in love with her.”

She watched, but he didn’t move. He remained tall and straight and tense. His angular face, pale like cream, stayed expressionless. 

She sighed, “Please, Severus…”

“I have no answer for you.” His voice was deep and low.

“What does that mean?” She snapped, running a hand through her hair feverishly.

Severus’s eyes glanced at her once more before he was back to staring at the wall. Holly took a step forward and waved her hand. She sarcastically said, “You can look at me. That would be a great start to this conversation.”

Severus faced her, body rigid.

She said, “I’m tired. Just tell me what I need to know, so I can get back to the Common Room. I can’t keep doing this with you. I really can’t.”

He slowly said, “You are different than your mother.”

Holly blinked. She closed her eyes and mumbled, “Yes. You’ve said so already.”

“I never had discussions like this with her.” He murmured.

She cracked one eye open and muttered, “What? A row, you mean?”

His voice was faint when he replied, “No. Tangible moments.”

She blinked and sighed, “Okay. I get it, Severus. I’m an annoyance and a duty. I’m my mother’s daughter. That is kind of important because you love her. You like irritating me. I’m going now.”

Holly went back to yanking at the door. She kicked it before snapping, “Just let me out. Merlin, what do you _want_ from me?”

Severus lunged forward, fingers gripping her shoulders and spinning her around. She tried swinging her arms upward, as if to push him away, but Severus held her arms down. He pressed her against the door slowly and gently. Holly stared owlishly into dark, deep eyes. Severus murmured, “I have not looked at you and thought you were your mother at any point in time.”

“Why…?” Holly’s voice cracked as she spoke, “Why did the Horcrux bring her to you, Severus?”

“She is dead because of my own actions.” He murmured, leaning down and pressing his cheek against her neck. She turned her head to the side slightly and felt him breathe in deeply. Holly’s body relaxed somewhat. Severus continued to hold her closely with her arms pinned at her sides. Holly closed her eyes, burying her head in his neck. Ocean and forest caressed her senses. She felt guilt worming its way through her heart and head and neck. Her stomach was sinking to the tips of her toes as she basked in a cool embrace. She had promised Sirius she would ignore Severus.

“She’s dead because Voldemort killed her.” Holly corrected in a rough voice.

“I was his spy.” Severus quietly said, “Nothing will ever change that.”

“You aren’t his spy now, are you?” Holly retorted, still breathing him in. They both went quiet. Severus pulled back slowly, straightening his already immaculate robes. 

He said, “Dumbledore wishes you to remain with me in the evenings. Detention is to be a ploy.”

“Unless I annoy you,” She replied, giving a tentative smile.

He raised an eyebrow and commented, “Perhaps.”


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

Holly was impatient, but she was determined to wait as Dumbledore had requested of her that night at Shell Cottage. All the following week, she had attended class. In the evenings, she went to Severus’s office for her mock-detentions. What she spent most the time doing down there was homework. Occasionally, Severus requested she make simple potions for the Hospital Wing. Burn Paste. Pepper Up. Wide Eye. Skin Renewal. All of which he meticulously checked before sending to Madam Pomfrey.

The truth was, Holly was irritable and hurt because Dumbledore was ignoring her. At first, she had assumed she was being overly emotional as Severus always claimed. Holly had asked Professor McGonagall to pass on the message that she wished to see the Headmaster one afternoon after Transfiguration class. And she had been informed that the Headmaster was rather busy and unable to see her unless the news was urgent, in which case Professor McGonagall would give him whatever information was needed. Holly had gritted her teeth, but politely ended the conversation with the Deputy Headmistress and her Head of House rather quickly.

Two days went by before Holly had approached Severus about wanting to speak with the Headmaster. She had made sure to complete all her homework during that night’s detention. She had made sure to wait until Severus had stood from his desk, completely finished with his own paperwork, before she asked if he would escort her to Dumbledore. Severus had looked at her with a peculiar expression and whispered, “He is indisposed right now. Is this about the Dark Lord?”

“No.” Holly bit out, slamming her books into her bag. She tore her glaring eyes away from Severus and muttered, “No. Kind of.”

“Is there detrimental information you must give to him, Holly?”

“No.” She sighed, tiredly. Holly shook her head, “No.” 

“He is steadily being treated for his Cursed injury as well as dealing with Order business. The issues are pressing, as you well know, and his Headmaster duties are being handled by the Deputy Headmistress now more than ever. I trust you will stay silent about this information I have given you, yes?”

Holly had swallowed heavily and whispered, “Yes.”

Although she had attempted to visit Dumbledore’s office days before, he had not been inside. Again, Holly found herself standing outside his office the next evening during dinner. Holly had found out, rather irritatingly, that the password to the Headmaster’s office had been changed once again. She trekked halfway to the Great Hall, with the intention of at least pretending to eat beside her friends, when she abruptly stopped walking. And turned the other way. With a quick, heavy stride Holly made her way outside.

The night was cool, although not freezing. Still, icy fingers caressed the bare skin of her arms. Holly made her way through the sloping hills of Hogwarts’ grounds. She stayed within the shadows and nimbly made her way to the Quidditch Pitch. Since her Firebolt was in the dormitory, Holly grabbed an old Shooting Star from the broom cupboard and made slow, lazy laps around the pitch.

The night sky was dark, incredibly dark, on this side of the grounds. The stands rose in an oval shape all around her, seemingly like shadowy monsters. Holly felt some of the restlessness ebbing away as she flew. The old broom was rickety and randomly pitched downward as if it would fall out of the sky. Holly was never one to fear falling, but stayed much lower to the ground than she usually would. The last thing she wanted was to be found with broken limbs upon the morning and have to deal with an irate Severus or McGonagall.

As the early evening grew later, Holly’s bare fingers grew numb. Her body had begun to tremble slightly with the cold, yet she remained on the old broom. The dread she had been feeling was there to welcome her like a heavy cloak as she leaned her body forward and began to head for the ground. A flicker of light caught her eye. 

She could smell burning wood and just barely see a dim orange glow nearby Hagrid’s hut. No doubt he was sitting around a fire, enjoying the night, and likely drinking from a tankard of whiskey. For a moment, Holly felt extreme longing. She missed Hagrid’s rumbling voice and booming, jolly laugh. She missed his bone-crushing hugs and his tooth-breaking rock cakes. She decided, right then and there, that she would visit Hagrid.

After disposing of the Shooting Star, Holly made her way to Hagrid’s hut. He lived at the edge of the forest, which meant a long walk, but Holly didn’t mind. She knew that Ron and Hermione were likely wondering where she was. They would assume she was with Severus, as she had told them rather angrily about her enforced babysitting-detentions. She had not yet told Sirius that she was spending time in Severus Snape’s office. Every single evening. Alone. Guilt rose up and nearly choked her, but Holly pushed it away.

There was nothing she could do if Dumbledore insisted Severus watch her every move. Holly chewed on her lip as she walked, kicking over rough stones as she drew closer to the hut. She knew, truthfully, she liked solitude with Severus. As much as he angered and confused her, Holly knew there was relief in ending her night with the smell of him in her nose and the sight of him at his desk, gracefully writing on parchment. With a sigh, Holly cast a Patronus.

She stared at the shimmering stag that stood before her. Holly whispered, “I’m fine. I haven’t left the grounds. Just want some time to myself.”

She watched, hands stuffed in the pockets of her trousers, as the ethereal form disappeared into the night as if it had been swallowed up. The woodsy smell grew stronger as Holly trudged on. She could hear the deep baritone of Hagrid’s voice as he talked to his bloodhound, Fang.

Holly smiled as she came upon them. Hagrid was wearing his usual moleskin coat with a long, woolen brown shirt underneath. In one massive hand was a large wooden tankard, which he slurped from quite loudly. He was sitting on a stump the size of a small car and beside him, curled up at his equally large feet, was a grey dog. Fang had a droopy face and a pitiful whimper, but now his big tail was thumping and he was occasionally letting out howls as Hagrid sang an old song terribly off-key.

Fang noticed her, nose twitching and tail thumping rapidly. He yipped in excitement and stood up, bounding across the yard to her. Holly laughed, bending down and taking a series of drool-worthy kisses. She was grimacing and wiping drool across her robes when Hagrid turned big eyes her way.

“Oh!” He boomed, “Holly! Wha’ ‘er you doin’ ‘ere?”

“Hey, Hagrid.” She replied breathlessly as she stripped her cloak off and began wiping at the foam and drool on her arms.

“Fang!” Hagrid called out, “Down. Down, boy! That’s a good boy.”

Holly walked toward her friend, offering a smile now that most the drool was on the cloak and not her skin. She tossed the cloak to the ground and sat on the side of the stump. Hagrid beamed at her, quickly trying to hide the tankard from her sight.

Holly laughed, “Hagrid, you can drink in front of me. I’m not eleven anymore. I think I know Firewhiskey when I see it.”

The giant male blushed bright red across his hairy cheeks. He stuttered, “Y-Yeah. Makes sense, ‘suppose. Seventeen an’ all. Wha’ you doin’ out ‘ere so late?”

She sighed and looked at the fire, which was crackling merrily just a stone’s throw away from them. Holly said, “Dunno. I was bored and wanted time to myself.”

“Ah,” Hagrid nodded, “Foggy head. Happens in times like ‘ese, Holly. I get like that me’self. Ain’t nothin’ better than the sky and fresh air for it.”

She took a deep breath and replied, “You might be right, Hagrid.”

“Classes goin’ well?” He asked, taking a large slurp from his tankard.

Holly shrugged, “Well enough. Maybe.”

Hagrid shook his head and chuckled, “You sure are smart, Holly, but ye act like you ain’t. Man like Dumbledore, he knows talent, I reckon, an’ you are that. Talented an’ smart, you are.”

There was a pause. Holly smiled sadly and whispered, “Thanks.”

Hagrid clapped his hands together, startling Holly, who jumped and looked at him with wide eyes and an amused smile. He asked, “You hungry?”

Her stomach growled and she nodded. “Sure.”

“C’mon inside. It’s cold out, ain’t it? I have a real treat for ya. Made a new batch a’ chocolate muffins.”

Holly was inside, munching on a thick and slightly undercooked muffin twenty minutes later when there was a brisk knock on the hut’s door. Hagrid, who had been sitting across from her at the rickety table, set his tankard down with a mighty thump and mumbled, “Who could that be at this time a’ the night?”

Holly took a hasty sip of tea and shuddered as the sour drink went down. She was unsure what Hagrid had put in the tea, but though it best that she not find out. Hagrid went to the door, opening it cautiously. There was a beat of silence and then Hagrid’s tense body relaxed. He brightly said, “Professor! Didn’t expect you. Come in, come in. What can I do for ya?”

Holly felt her stomach sink as a tall wizard clad in black stepped into the small hut. He sent a sharp, assessing glance in her direction before turning back to Hagrid. He firmly said, “I have come to collect Miss Potter.”

“Ah, right.” Hagrid turned to her with a sheepish grin and a shrug. “I told ya, Holly. Hope she ain’t in too much trouble, sir?”

Severus raised a single dark brow and dryly stated, “As difficult as it may be for you to believe, Hagrid, the girl is known for causing mayhem. So much so that she has to be watched on a near constant basis, though I can assure you as much as I detest tracking her down, Miss Potter has been in far deeper trouble than she finds herself in tonight.”

Hagrid was frowning. He said nothing, but eyed Holly once more with a sheepish expression. She stood up and slowly made for the door. She stopped long enough to give Hagrid a one-armed hug and said, “It’s okay. I’ll see you, Hagrid.”

And then she followed Severus out the door. He walked just a step ahead of her, but remained silent. They trekked up and over grassy slopes. Holly finally huffed, “I was fine where I was.”

“You were near the forest.” He snapped back immediately, “That hardly counts as safe. You know there are dangerous creatures as well as a boundary line for Apparation within there. Hence the name, Forbidden Forest.”

“Wasn’t much danger sitting in Hagrid’s hut.” She mumbled and pulled a trembling hand through her unruly hair. His voice was as cool as the night air when he replied, “You wish for an argument and I will not give one to you. Each time I find myself thinking you have begun to outgrown such immaturity, you prove me wrong.”

“Oh, give it a rest.” She snapped, feet halting and fists going to her hips. Her chin jutted out as she glared at him. “I’m suffocating in that damned castle. I’m trying to wait until Dumbledore can speak to me about the Cup. I’m trying to deal with Ron and Hermione dancing around one another, giving each other googly eyes. Ron is scared she doesn’t want him and she is scared she will lose him like she has her parents. I don’t know how to help either of them. I keep putting them in danger.”

She felt her eyes burn as she whirled away from and began to pace. She ranted, “I’m tired of Zacharias Smith and his pushing. Tired of him staring at me. All I have to distract me from it all is homework, which I’ve managed to finally catch up on, so now I’m just thinking. All the time I’m thinking. I hate it. I hate this war and I hate that Dumbledore is hurt. I hate that George was hurt. I hate that my best friends were hurt and it was my fault we were caught by those Death Eaters. I want to talk to someone, but everyone is so upset as it is. I can’t even speak to Sirius because I made a promise and I’ve broken it. I’m nothing more than an idiotic liar just as you’ve told me time and again. I’m pathetic.”

There was a long pause as Holly’s chest heaved. Her breath puffed out in white clouds. She was blinking rapidly, once more facing the expressionless face of the tall, pale form of Severus. He quietly asked, “Are you finished ranting or would you prefer to carry on?”

Holly snorted, but said nothing. Severus asked, “What is this nonsense about Zacharias Smith?”

She groaned and blushed. “Nothing. Nothing. I’m just…overly emotional. As usual. I just need sleep. I’ll head to my dormitory.”

She began walking briskly, but Severus kept stride easily. He looked ahead as he said, “You will answer my question.”

“What question?” She muttered, walking on.

Severus hissed, “Do not play dumb. It insults both of our intelligence.”

“You insult my intelligence weekly.” She snapped back, shouldering open the doors to the main entrance of the school. It was dark and cold inside, except for the few torches flickering with orange flame. He followed her from the ground floor up. It wasn’t until they were on the fifth floor, waiting for a staircase to move, that she sighed.

“I’m going to my dorm. You don’t have to follow me. I know the way.”

“I find that statement questionable seeing as how you seem to conveniently get lost within these very walls on a regular basis.” Severus coolly replied.

“What’s the big deal? What do you want, huh?” Holly asked hotly.

“I want an answer to my original question.” He sneered, “What has happened with the one named Zacharias Smith?”

Holly mumbled, “I told you it was nothing.”

“It did not sound like _nothing._ In fact, you were dramatically declaring the situation as far more than nothing.”

“Why do you care?” She grumbled and paused. Her heart skipped a beat and she told herself not to, but the whispered word left her mouth anyway. “Jealous?”

Impossibly dark eyes met her stare. One eyebrow twitched slightly, but otherwise his face remained blank. She saw him swallow before he quietly said, “What you suggest is absurd. The question was asked entirely because your welfare is a direct reflection of my duty.”

She flinched, shoulders hitching to her ears for a split moment in time. She croaked, “Severus…I…I didn’t mean that.”

“Perhaps not.” He replied crisply, “But the words I spoke were truthful. Return to your dormitory immediately. Do not exit your bed until morning.”

“No, Severus.” Holly sighed, turning as he began walking away. She wanted to say more, but had no idea what she could say. She watched him round the corner and melt into the shadows. For a long time, Holly stood in the empty corridor and shivered.


	79. Seventy Nine

After a sleepless night spent staring at the Common Room fire, Holly met her friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. She ate very little, mainly drinking water, and spoke even less. Hermione was eyeing her with worry and Ron took to gently steering Holly around by the shoulders. During a mid-morning break, Ron and Hermione scooted closer to her at a desk. Professor Sprout was chattering cheerfully, but Holly was doing her best to block out the noise.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Are you feeling sick? Is this about Dumbledore?” Ron questioned.

Holly bit her lip, tears forming at the very mention of the man’s name. Ron frowned and shook his head when it looked as if Hermione would speak again. The two waited until Herbology ended and then walked Holly back to Gryffindor Common Room. The three grabbed a table in the far corner. Hermione cast a Muffling Charm and whispered, “Talk to us, Holly. We hate seeing you like this.”

“I…” Holly licked her dry lips and closed her tired eyes. She tried speaking again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that everyone keeps getting hurt and that people keep getting killed. I’m sorry about George, Ron. I really am. I’m sorry about Bill. I’m sorry we were kidnapped. Hermione, I wish I could have taken your place. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, Holly.” Hermione sniffled and cautiously put a hand on the smaller girl’s trembling shoulder. “One day you’ll believe us when we tell you that it isn’t your fault. It really isn’t.”

“She’s right, mate.” Ron whispered, “Bill and George know what they signed up for. We all do. We want Voldemort dead. He’s the one who has caused all this mess.”

Holly nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She quietly said, “Dumbledore is dying.”

“What?” Ron gasped, aghast. His face went grey. 

“It’s the Cursed hand, isn’t it? The Dark magic?” Hermione asked grimly.

“Yes.” Holly nodded while glancing at the both of them. She said, “Severus didn’t tell me so, but I know it. Dumbledore is absent. McGonagall won’t let me see him. Severus won’t, either. The password has changed to the Headmaster’s office. He was weak during the fight over the summer. His hand is so much worse.”

“Did Professor Snape or McGonagall tell you Headmaster Dumbledore is dying, Holly? Did they actually say so?” Hermione asked pressingly.

“No.” She spoke through numb lips. “They didn’t have to.”

“It could be possible that…” Hermione began to speak thoughtfully. Holly cut her off by whispering, “I know. Hermione, I know I’m right. He’s getting his affairs in order. McGonagall is going to take over as Headmistress. He’s working on the Cup with Bill now. He’s doing it all as fast as he can. I know it. Severus told me as much.”

“Oh, no.” Hermione gasped, hand covering her mouth as Ron let out an odd choked sound. Ron whispered, “He can’t die. He just can’t.”

“If Dumbledore is dead, we stand no chance.” Holly mumbled.

“No, Holly, no.” Hermione spoke firmly, but with her tale-tell shrillness as if she would panic at any moment. It was Ron who put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and whispered, “Take a breath, Mione. We need you calm, not going stark raving mad.”

As Hermione took measured inhales and exhales, Holly began to fidget in her chair. Ron eyed her carefully before saying, “What? What else do you have to say?”

Holly looked into clear, hard blue eyes. They were more familiar to her than her own. She said, “We have to get that Cup.”

“That’s what Dumbledore is working on.” Hermione responded, “He told you so himself at Shell Cottage.”

Holly shook her head, glancing at Hermione before turning back to Ron, who was curiously still and watchful. She explained, “He seems to think Bellatrix may have checked on her Vault, but not actually touched the Cup. He thinks it’s safe. I know it isn’t. If it’s somewhere she or other Death Eaters know of, then it isn’t safe.”

“What do you suggest?” Hermione asked cautiously.

Holly repeated firmly, “We have to get that Cup.”

“Yes, but how?” Hermione replied just as firmly.

“You want to…what?” Ron asked, awed. “Go and get it ourselves? Go against Dumbledore? Are you mad now as well? Hermione is enough to deal with.”

Holly shook her head and whispered, “I don’t know.”

There was a pause before Hermione took a deep breath and said, “I do.”

Two heads snapped to face her. One was inky black and the other ginger orange. Holly asked, “You have a plan?”

Ron muttered, “Damnit. What is it? What’s the plan, Mione?”

Hermione nervously chewed on her lip, glancing around the Common Room before leaning even closer to her best friends. She said, “I have hairs from Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Holly leaned back in her chair, her heart beating faster. Ron muttered, “Blimey. You want to…pose as her?”

Hermione nodded and said, “I’ve been thinking of it for days. The Headmaster being absent has only delayed us. If he were at full health, I wouldn’t even dream of doing this, but…Holly is right. That Cup needs to be obtained and destroyed.”

“I know that,” Ron whispered fiercely, “but we’re talking about Gringott’s. This isn’t a quick stroll by the lake we are talking about.”

“We’ve faced worse before.” Hermione firmly replied. She looked to Holly, who was frowning heavily and staring blankly at the floor.

Ron said, “What about Dumbledore and Bill? They must have a plan. Bill as good as confirmed that he was giving Dumbledore information about the goblins’ security measures.”

“Yes, but you said so yourself that Bill admitted to Dumbledore that there was no way to sneak into a Vault as heavily protected as the Lestranges’ without being detected. You were the only one present for that conversation in Shell Cottage. I was unconscious and Holly was outside.”

There was a pause. Ron sighed, “Yeah. Yeah, Bill said it was suicide. Said he wasn’t even aware of all the measures in place even though he’s worked for the goblins for years. He told Dumbledore he had watched a fellow Curse-Breaker die when the bloke had thought it would be a fun challenge to break into one of the Black Vaults.”

“What about Professor Snape, Holly?” Hermione asked a moment later, “Would he help us?”

Holly looked at her strangely before saying, “No. He would stop us.”

All three friends looked at one another. Holly finally asked, “Do you have Polyjuice?”

“No.” Hermione shook her head, “I know where to get some, though.”

Holly sighed, “Severus.”

Hermione nodded. “His store room. If we take it from his cupboard and immediately leave for Gringott’s, he likely won’t have time to notice the absence.”

“He has Charms and Wards all over that storeroom.” Ron reminded them.

“Yes, but…” Holly paused before whispering, “I can get through them.”

There was another pause. Hermione cleared her throat and asked, “Are we in agreement? The three of us?”

“Yes.” Holly said a moment later. “I have to try to get the Cup. This has to end, but I’d rather the two of you not-“

“We’re going with you. There is no taking off alone. You’d be dead in five minutes.” Ron interrupted with a grumble. “Shut your yap, Holiday.”

Holly felt the weight of her friend’s words settle on her shoulders, pushing her even further into her seat. She swallowed a lump in her throat and croaked, “I will try to grab the Polyjuice tomorrow evening.”

“Good.” Hermione nodded, “I will make sure we have everything we could need in my bag. I have a few cauldrons that need attending in the dorm. Two potions I’m brewing should be ready for bottling.”

“You really were planning this already, huh?” Ron asked with a slack-jaw.

“Always the tone of surprise, Ronald.” She said as she stood from the table and headed for the spiraling stairs.


	80. Chapter Eighty

And then each one Apparated with startling pops. Hermione appeared first with Holly and Ron nearly falling on top of each other in the street. Sneaking out of the castle and trekking through the forest took quite a while, so the sun was just appearing over the horizon. It seemed Hermione had timed the plan perfectly. Holly and Ron up-righted themselves and glanced around, taking in the scenery.

The narrowed sidewalks were dark and wet with rainwater. Despite the very early hour, small handfuls of people were already bustling up and down the streets. The smell of cinnamon and baked bread was strong. Hermione was darting into a small alleyway between a white building that turned out to be the café she had given them the name of. Holly and Ron hastily followed her. She was already waving her wand and quietly calling out many of spells. Wards to hide and warn them of intruders. Charms to repel Muggles and Wizards alike. She finished with a quick Muffling Charm before digging through her beaded bag. After casting a Hovering Charm on three squat cups, Hermione poured in the bubbling Polyjuice.

She sighed, “Here we go.”

Hermione added long, curly hair to the first cup. She put much shorter hairs into the other cups. She shoved the second into Ron’s hand and the third into Holly’s. The three swallowed in quick bursts. Groaning and clutching their waists, each one of them began to change. Their skin bubbled from underneath. Hair shrank or grew while skin seemed as if it might burst from within. Holly was the first to stumble toward the pile of freshly folded clothes Hermione had prepared.

She stripped herself, hoping Ron was too preoccupied with his own ordeal to notice her. She shoved her old clothes into the beaded bag. Holly had no idea who she was meant to be, but she was still female. She wasn’t much different in size. In fact, her worn out trainers still fit her feet. A quick glance, after casting a Reflection Charm on a nearby brick wall, showed she had mousy brown hair that was quite long. She glanced at Hermione and froze. Holly choked on her own tongue as she watched Bellatrix Lestrange dress.

“Blimey.” Ron said before swearing under his breath. “This is odd.”

Holly glanced at the tiny boy with dark brown hair. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater and Muggle jeans. His face resembled a rat somewhat. He couldn’t be more than twelve years old. Holly demanded, “Who did you get hair from, Hermione?”

“A Sixth Year Ravenclaw girl and a Third Year Ravenclaw boy.” Hermione answered as she struggled to Transfigure the dark green dress she had slipped over her head a moment before. The fabric grew a shade darker and lengthened until it was draped across the ground rather dramatically. Hermione dug out tall black boots and slipped them onto her slender, pale feet. She asked, “Do I look like her?”

Ron choked wordlessly as Holly hesitantly said, “Er…Yes.”

“Good.” Hermione’s voice spoke from out of Bellatrix’s sneering mouth. She said, “We have to go as quickly as we can. Put the cloak over the both of you.”

“We won’t fit.” Ron grumbled as Holly pawed through the beaded bag. She pulled the Cloak from it and tossed it to Ron. It took a moment for Holly to strap the bag over her unfamiliar chest. Afterwards, they both slipped under the Cloak and were surprised to find they fit quite nicely.

Hermione smugly said, “I purposely chose a small boy and thin girl.”

And off they went. As they walked, Hermione stumbled in the tall, chunky boots on her feet. She paused just within the Leakey. Holly felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest as they came upon the old barman, Tom. He was an eccentric, old man with no teeth and a rather stupid expression on his pale face. His dark eyes went wide as he bowed and stuttered, “L-Lady Lestrange…How may I help you?”

A quick poke from Ron had Hermione saying, “I require nothing.”

Tom watched with fearful eyes as Bellatrix passed through the main room and into the back alley. The door shut conveniently behind Holly and Ron’s squatted over forms after they had followed on Hermione’s heels. As Hermione carefully took her wand out and tapped the red bricks, Ron ducked his head out from under the Cloak.

He hissed, “You’re meant to be rude and mean. You’re Bellatrix Bloody Lestrange. You murder people for fun, Hermione. Play the part.”

“I’m trying.” She let out a squeak and then cleared her throat. Narrowing her horribly dark eyes had Ron paling and ducking back underneath the Cloak. Holly and Ron shared wide-eyed looks as they carefully and silently followed in Hermione’s wake. Diagon Alley was not as vibrant and bustling as it once was. Even at the early morning with the weak winter sun peering down, very few people walked down the cobblestone paths. Those few didn’t stroll, but hastily walked as if they wanted away as quickly as possible. None talked unless it was in nervous whispers. Boards were nailed against windows. Several vacant windows were cracked or broken.

It was easy, although nerve-wrecking, for Holly and Ron to follow directly behind Hermione down the narrowed streets. All was so quiet that both tried putting their hands over their mouths to silent their breathing. As they passed, people ducked their heads in a nervous bow to Bellatrix. One or two more dodgy individuals offered respectful nods. Holly and Ron noticed that Hermione nodded back curtly to them.

When they mounted the wide steps of Gringotts, Holly felt her throat tighten up. Ron tensed from beside her. She offered him a quick glance before focusing on the massive front doors. They watched as Bellatrix squared her shoulders, tossed the door open, and stalked inside as if she owned the place. Trailing closely behind her were Holly and Ron, still invisible and still Polyjuiced.

Bellatrix came to a halt in front of the main desk. Multiple goblins had paused in their work to glance in her direction, but they immediately went back to their tasks. None seemed particularly fearful or respectful as witches and wizards outside had been. A very old, very gray goblin sat behind the large desk Bellatrix stood before. Awkward moments passed, but the ugly little creature never looked up from his paperwork. Hermione cleared her throat. Nothing happened.

“C’mon, Mione.” Ron breathed, “Be rude.”

As if she had heard Ron speaking, Hermione suddenly straightened up. Her voice echoed hauntingly as she snapped, “Excuse me.”

It was as if the room had suddenly become frozen with an extremely potent Charm. Bellatrix leaned forward until she was towering over the desk. Her voice shook as she sneered, “I want access to my Vault. I haven’t all day to wait.”

Both Holly and Ron desperately hoped this ruse worked. Ron was steadily muttering under his breath. It took Holly casting him a sharp glance for him to fall silent. The goblin grumbled, “Which Vault is that, Mrs. Lestrange?”

Bellatrix’s lip peeled back from her yellowed teeth as she hissed, “The Lestrange Vault. Will you bring me there or shall I call reinforcements?”

The old goblin with such shrewd eyes frowned. Bellatrix demanded, “Well? Will you refuse a customer what is rightfully hers?”

There was a long pause in which the goblin looked intensely at Bellatrix. Holly could see the tremble in Hermione’s fingers. She held her breath as the goblin slowly said, “Very well. Let us go.”

He hobbled along with Bellatrix towering over him, stalking about and glowering angrily. Holly and Ron shared pale, frightened looks as they climbed into the back of a wobbly cart. Holly held tightly to the Cloak with her fists and frantically motioned for Ron to do the same. The cart ride was silent except for the roaring wind in their ears. The twists, turns, loops, drops, and rises seemed to never end. Holly knew, with a sickening sort of dread, that it would be impossible to find their way outside of this cavern-like maze. If they could find and destroy the Horcrux, though, it would all be worth it.

As the cart came to a sudden halt, Ron swung out with one hand and caught Holly by waist. They hastily pulled the Cloak back over their wind-blown hair. Holly was wondering anxiously when the potion would wear off as the goblin grabbed ahold of a rather large lamp and climbed out of the cart. Bellatrix moved gracefully and slowly, smoothing down the skirt of her dark dress. Holly realized Hermione was doing so to give them plenty of time to escape the back of the cart. They moved slowly, but even so it was incredibly difficult to climb up and out of the cart with the Cloak on.

A sudden knock of Ron’s knees on the wood had the goblin whirling around. Holly was pulling her wand, but Hermione was faster. She said, “ _Silencio! Incarcerous!”_

The goblin’s mouth was open wide, but no words emerged. Thick ropes slithered over him like snakes, tightening around his struggling body. Holly and Ron scrambled out of the cart, both with wands in their hands and pointing at the goblin. Holly tucked the Cloak into the beaded bag hastily as Hermione pointed to the goblin and cast a Sleeping Charm. The goblin’s beady eyes fell closed slowly and his breathing evened out while his stubby limbs went lax.

“What now?” Ron asked as he glanced at the tall, wide, blackened Vault door before them. Holly suggested, “Touch his hand to that stone in the middle.”

“Good idea.” Ron replied as he scooped the goblin up and carried him like a sack of potatoes. He said, “Help me out, Mione.”

Hermione stumbled forward and pressed the goblin’s stubby hand to the stone. There was a series of clicking and hissing as stones ground against each other. The door slowly swung open. Ron dropped the goblin unceremoniously to the ground just outside of the doorway. Hermione waved her wand and whispered a series of words. A light blue vial flew out of the beaded bag on Holly’s hip.

Hermione instructed, “Both of you need to change into your other clothes. We have only a minute or two until the potion wears off.”

With that, she crouched down and poured the potion down the goblin’s mouth. Vanishing the vial, Hermione stood. Ron was in the darkest corner and fumbling about as he changed. She was peering at the opened Vault door when Holly came to her side looking very much like Holly Potter should look.

“Oh.” Hermione gasped and hunched over as she began to shrink in height. Holly helped her friend strip off the gaudy, thick dress and chunky boots. Ron respectfully kept his back turned, muttering to himself. Holly knew without looking that he would be blushing brightly in the dark. After quickly dressing, Hermione stepped closer to the entry way of the Vault.

She said, “I can sense Dark Magic.”

“Me, too.” Holly replied and waited impatiently as Ron came to their side. He paused and nodded. “Yeah. It’s infested with Dark Wards and Charms, I bet.”

“Okay.” Hermione took a deep breath. “This is just a Ward on the door. Give me a few moments. I think I can break it.”

Both Holly and Ron waited with baited breath. They kept glancing between Hermione’s complicated wand waving and the unconscious goblin. There was a puff of dark smoke and then Hermione sighed in relief. “Come on, you two.”

They cautiously stepped into the Vault and glanced around. There was antique furniture in various places. Intricate vases and mirrors and jewelry boxes sat or hung on every available surface. A large chest in the middle of the room was overflowing with big, gold coins. Several other chests had closed lids and menacing locks. On an ornate mirror hung diamond necklaces with fat emeralds and opals thick as a baby’s fist. There were a few shelves further back and all were filled with old, tattered, and stained books. Holly knew all of those books were littered with Dark knowledge.

They took another cautious step into the room. Hermione cast a Tempus Charm and said, “They’ll just be having breakfast back at the castle.”

“How long will that goblin be conked out?” Ron asked with a snort.

“At least a few hours. I gave him a Sleeping Potion.” She replied and cast her eyes around the large Vault. She asked, “Do you see the Cup, Holly?”

“No.” Holly sighed and leaned over to peer at a dresser made of dark wood. It was trembling slightly and admitting tendrils of black smoke. Hermione warned, “Don’t touch anything. Anything could be Jinxed or Cursed.”


	81. Chapter Eighty One

They began to spread out and search. Holly kept her hands at her sides, dominant hand clutching her wand securely. A few moments went by and then Ron let out a breathless sound. Holly whirled around only to find him gazing longingly at a pouch sitting in a silver fruit bowl. The pouch was spilling over with gold and bronze coins. 

She reminded him quietly, “Don’t touch anything, Ron.”

“Right.” He muttered, “I’m going to look by that mirror.”

Holly nodded and glanced at Hermione who was quickly scanning one of the few bookshelves. She didn’t touch any of the books and for that Holly was grateful. She passed by two closed trunks and came to Hermione’s side. “Find anything?”

“No.” Hermione sighed, “I think we may have to try our luck at getting into those chests and trunks. It must be hidden within one of them.”

“Yeah,” Holly replied, “I think so, too.”

“Where’s a Cursebreaker when you need one?” Ron muttered as he stalked to their side with his hands shoved deeply into the pocket of his pants.

“Let’s give it a go.” Holly said and stepped to the trunk closest to them. She raised her wand, but suddenly Hermione gasped quite loudly. “Look!”

Holly startled, eyes darting in the direction that Hermione had pointed. Across the room, in the darkest of corners, sat a marble table. Atop it was a golden chalice. All three darted across the room and came to a hasty halt just beside the table. They were still four steps away from it when all three suddenly found themselves upside down. Ron let out a startled shout while the girls gasped. Holly’s heart was beating in her throat as she croaked, “Are either of you hurt?”

“No.” Hermione said, “This is a Jinx. A Distortion Jinx.”

“Great.” Ron grumbled, “How do we reverse it?”

“Give me a moment.” Hermione muttered, “I’ve never cast upside down before. Oh, bother. This is difficult.”

It took several tries before the Jinx was lifted by Hermione’s whisper of, _“Finite! Finite! Finite Incantatem!”_

The three tumbled to the ground, arms and legs propelling and knocking into one another painfully. All were groaning and wincing as they sat up quickly. Holly scrambled to her feet first and said, _“Revelio!”_

She watched intently, eyes narrowed, but nothing happened. The marble table remained still. The books, bowls, and chalice remained ordinary. Hermione was rubbing at her elbow as she raised her wand and attempted the same Charm Holly had seconds before. 

“Hmm…” Hermione murmured, _“Reparifarge!”_

None of the objects suddenly changed shape. Ron muttered, “Nothing here is Transfigured. At least, not at this table.”

Hermione frowned and pointed her wand at the stacks of books and rolled parchments. She said, _“Aparecium!”_

One of the books fluttered and then Hermione gasped and clutched at her face as pus-filled boils broke out across her normally clean skin. Ron swore as Holly raised her wand and snapped, _“Finite!”_

The book’s fluttering abruptly stopped and it fell upon the stack one more. Everything went still as Hermione moaned, “Ow. Ow. I’m okay.”

Ron touched the tip of his wand to her face and said, _“Episkey.”_

The boils slowly deflated, leaving behind pink blemishes. Hermione wiped fitfully at her face and said, “Well, now we know not to direct spells at the books.”

“Can you feel anything, Holly, anything Dark like all the other times?” Ron asked as he raised the sleeve of his sweater and wiped away yellow pus from Hermione’s face. Both looked expectantly at her. 

Holly slowly said, “Yeah. I feel something, but it’s different. It isn’t the same.” 

She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione put her hand on Holly’s shoulder and said, “Let’s think.”

“It can’t be this easy.” Ron said and Holly nodded grimly.

Hermione said, “There isn’t a Ward and we’ve already activated the Distortion Jinx. I don’t know what else we can do other than grab the Cup.”

“I’ll do it.” Holly said instantly. Ron muttered, “This seems familiar.”

“Okay. Holly can grab the Cup. I have many potions here for a variety of injuries. Ron and I can cast a few Healing Charms. If worst comes to worst, we can shove the Cup into my bag and carry Holly out as quickly as possible.”

“Except we have no idea how to get out of here.” Ron said gravely.

“Yes.” Hermione bit her lip and said, “Yes. Well…”

There was a moment of silence and then Holly reached for the Cup. Both Ron and Hermione yelped, “WAIT!”

“What? We haven’t time for this.” Holly snapped, glaring at them both. Ron Conjured a cloth and handed it to her. He said, “Use this. Don’t touch it with your skin. I don’t know if that will make a different, but just do it.”

Holly nodded, taking the cloth in hand. She frowned, watching as Hermione pulled a Knut from her pocket. She muttered, _“Portus.”_

Hastily, she placed the coin in Ron’s hand. She placed the other in Holly’s. Hermione swallowed heavily and said, “Those are Port Keys now. Or they should be. If the spell worked properly, both of you will return to the gates of Hogwarts in the next twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?” Ron echoed.

Holly turned around, stuffing the coin into her pocket. She reached forward with the white cloth and hovered with her hand just about the Cup. She said, “Back up. Back up, the both of you. Ready?”

With a deep breath, Holly’s fingertips touched the cold rim of the Cup. She gripped it and picked it up. The moment it left the marble tabletop, the metal grew angrily orange and burned through the cloth and reached her fingers. Screeching, Holly’s hand automatically tried releasing the Cup, but it was attached to her hand as if gravity was working against her. She could see the frantic movements and startled faces of her friends as they lunged her way. 

Holly rasped, “Don’t! Don’t touch it!”

Even as she spoke, a rumbling was building beneath their feet. Golden chalices were raining down, dropping from the ceiling and overflowing from drawers. They tumbled down piles of golden coins. One rolled and touched Ron’s trainer. He yelped and jumped back. Hermione shouted, “It’s the Flagrante Curse!”

Ron demanded, “Holly, drop the Cup!”

“I can’t!” She screeched as tears streamed down her eyes. She stumbled for the Vault door with both of her friends on her heels. The rumbling was growing louder, but Holly could barely hear it over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. As they moved, many more Cups appeared out of thin air. They rolled and tumbled, hitting all of them on the shoulders. Yelps of pain were echoing off the walls. The Vault grew unbearably hot.

Hermione cast Freezing Charms and Ron joined in, but none worked. Hermione screeched in frustration and cast a Shield Charm. Suddenly, the Cups weren’t tripping them up anymore. Still, the pile grew at an alarming rate. Holly was steps ahead of her friends and was out of the Charm’s bounds. More and more burns appeared over her body. Tears streaming and sobs falling from her lips, Holly fell as she crossed the threshold of the Lestrange Vault. As she hit the stone floor, Holly’s fingers finally released the Cup. It rolled just out of reach. With a pounding heart, Holly scrambled on her hands and knees.

Hermione and Ron jumped for the corridor. There was a mountainous pile of hot, molten chalices threatening to send a wave right out of the Vault. 

Hermione yelled, _“Depulso!”_

The spell hit the wave of cups, causing them to fly backwards. They hit the opposite side of the Vault with a thunderous crash. Hermione and Ron hastened to close the door. Only once it was closed did they spin around to find Holly cradling the Cup to her chest. She was trembling with wide, green eyes. Hermione darted toward her, already pulling the beaded bag from Holly’s hip. She slung it over her own shoulder and said, _“Accio_ Burn Paste!”

“What was that?” Ron demanded shakily, “Why did the cup keep multiplying?”

Hermione applied the thick paste as quickly as possible. She replied hastily, “It was the Multiplying Curse. Gemino.”

Hermione was frowning only moments later. She muttered, “It isn’t working.”

“Dark Magic.” Ron swore hotly, “Here. _Episkey!”_

Holly’s hands remained red and oozing and angrily blistered. She panted, “Open the bag. Let’s put the Horcrux in there. Hermione, make sure it gets to Dumbledore if Ron or I don’t make it out. Same goes for you, Ron, if Hermione or I don’t make it out.”

Hermione protested, “Holly, we will-“

“Listen to me!” Holly shouted suddenly, “That Horcrux has to get to the castle. If not to Dumbledore, then to Severus. Do you understand me?”

“Okay. Yes. Yes.” Hermione replied shakily. “Let’s go.”

They moved quickly through narrowed stone pathways. To their left was nothing but black darkness. Ron tossed a stone and it was a long time before they heard an echoing splash. Holly muttered, “When will the Port Keys activate?”

“They should have already, Holly.” Hermione fretted, “I don’t think it worked. It’s a very difficult type of magic, Portkeys.”

“Okay.” Ron said firmly, “Okay. Let’s just keep moving.”

“Oh, Ron.” Hermione whispered, “We have no idea where we are going. We incline and decline so often. Anti-Apparation Wards are in place.”

“We’re alive, aren’t we?” Ron replied hotly, “We can send a Patronus message.”

“To whom?” Hermione asked, “Dumbledore?”

“We could.” Holly muttered as she slowed. They had reached another steep decline and had to ease their way carefully. Ron and Hermione both had their wands lit and were providing a glow, but it still wasn’t enough to penetrate the utter darkness of the dank caverns. Holly sighed, “Let’s send a Patronus and keep looking for an exit of some kind. Ron, didn’t Bill mention ways out through the cave tunnels?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t mention where they were or how to get to them. At least, not to me. He may have done to Dumbledore.” Ron replied. His voice echoed.

“He didn’t want us here.” Holly whispered, “He’s going to be angry.”

“Since when are you worried about anyone being angry at us?” Ron demanded, “And if you haven’t noticed, we’re in a bit of a jam.”

Hermione firmly said, “Holly should cast a Patronus message. She’s stronger with the Charm and it has quite a way to travel. She’s our best chance.”

“Right.” Holly muttered. They came to the end of the decline. Twice, Hermione had slipped and been caught by Ron. Holly took a deep breath, prepared to cast, when an impressive grumble echoed noisily. It shook the cave walls and sent a big gust of warm air their way. Ron whispered shakily, “What in the bloody hell was that?”

“No idea.” Holly quietly said and smacked him on the shoulder. There was an intense snorting sound and the unexpected smell of smoke. Hermione whimpered as Holly smacked Ron once more. She said, “Go back up. Quickly. Go now.”

There was another gust of warm air as Ron scrambled, yanking and pulling on Hermione’s arm. Their wands were still casting blueish light that bounced about the rocky caverns. It meant her eyesight was poorer than usual, but Holly managed to notice a hulking form on the opposite side of the incline they were on. The shape was very pale and reflected the blue light quite well. It moved abruptly, giving a great shake as it pulled itself to its feet. Very big, clawed feet. Her stomach dropped to the tips of her toes. Her throat went dry and her hands shook. Holly heard Hermione fanatically whisper-shout her name.

Slowly, Holly began to back up. One hand, despite the pain of blisters, clutched her wand. When there was a loud grunt followed by a fiery puff of smoke from down below, Holly knew her suspicions were correct. Dragon. The goblins had kept a dragon to guard their treasure.

There was another grunt and then an earsplitting roar. The sound rattled around in Holly’s skull as she scrambled up the last of the rocky path. Ron and Hermione were there then, pulling on her shoulders as they ran. There were the piercing sounds of roars and the steady thrumming of stomping feet and harsh breathing. Hermione cried, “They know now! There’s no way the goblins can’t hear that dragon!”

“Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin.” Ron chanted as they rounded a dark corner only to come face to face with a handful of grim wizards dressed in dark blue cloaks. It took only a moment for Ron to recognize his brother. Long red hair and a tall, lanky build. Fierce expression and freckles upon a pale face.

“Bill.” Ron breathed quietly. The other two wizards glanced suspiciously at Bill, who had already turned his wand and shouted, _“Confundo! Incarcerous! Silencio! Stupefy! Stupefy!”_

He had moved so quickly that the wizards stood no chance. Both went slack-faced before toppling to the ground. One was wrapped in ropes and the other was drooling. Both were unconscious. Bill Summoned their wands before casting a temporary Invisibility Charm on both the unconscious bodies. He tucked their wands into the band of his trousers before turning a thundering expression on the three teenagers. “What have you done? Come. Quickly. We’re almost out of time.”

The three scrambled after him, following closely, as Bill darted to and fro. He didn’t light his wand with _Lumos,_ but moved as if he knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing. The massive grunts and growls that were becoming more noticeable had Holly saying, “There’s a dragon this way. We saw it.”

“A bloody angry dragon, Bill.” Ron added helpfully.

“Yes.” Bill said, “I know. We need her. Move faster!”

“Need it?” Hermione shrilly asked.

“Her?” Ron echoed, “Her?”

“Shut up and keep up.” Bill growled as he darted down the steep decline they had been on only minutes before. Holly followed with wand raised. She glanced back and hissed, “Come on. Both of you.”

She couldn’t be sure if they heard her over the snarling and grumbling and roaring, but Ron and Hermione followed on her heels. As they came down the steep path, they found Bill holding his wand high. Pale blue light was giving him a meager amount of visibility. In his hand was an object similar to a baby’s rattle. He shook it loudly, waving it back and forth. Ron cried, “It’ll eat you, Bill!”

Ron stumbled forward, wand raised and trembling, but Hermione darted forward and grabbed ahold of him. “No!” She cried, “Look at her! She’s cowering.”

And the dragon was doing exactly that. Holly took a step closer, watching as Bill continued shaking the rattle as he moved to the dragon’s neck. He gave its snout a pet as if it were a dog before unhooking a great silver chain from an anchor on the ground.

“Oh,” Hermione said, “the poor thing. Chained. In the dark.”

“Come on.” Bill shouted, “Hurry up!”

All three came forward, Holly quicker than the other two. Bill gestured with his wand hand and instructed, “Climb onto its back. Start at the tail.”

Holly did so swiftly with a hesitant Hermione following. Ron hesitated only a moment before climbing as well. Holly settled between the dragon’s shoulder blades. A second later, Hermione’s body was pressed against her. Their legs were intertwined. Holly said, “Hold onto my waist.”

Hermione did as she was told. Ron awkwardly climbed on and slid behind Hermione in the dip of the dragon’s shoulders. 

Ron said, “Get on, Bill.”

“I’m coming.” Bill snapped as he jumped from the ground to the dragon’s rump, slinging his long leg over. He had his wand between his lips while he gritted his teeth and maneuver the silver chains into a type of bridle. He yelled, “Hold on tightly!”

And then Bill smacked the chain on the side of the dragon’s rump. It roared, startled, and took off on four hefty legs. It moved quickly, but not nearly as quickly as the Hungarian Horntail Holly had faced in her Fourth Year. They climbed and swirled and jumped. Holly couldn’t close her eyes even though a part of her wished she could. Hermione was screeching in her ear with her head buried in Holly’s hair. Ron was strangely silent and a quick glance backward showed his face was rather sickly green. Bill looked angry with an expression so fierce Holly was a bit fearful herself.

The dragon roared occasionally, but mostly they heard the splash as boulders tumbled into water far below them. And Hermione’s screeching. She was like a Banshee being banished from its home. Holly could tell that the dragon was moving steadily upward. As time passed, it became clear the dragon knew where it was going. 

Bill suddenly shouted, “Be ready with Shield Charms!”

Holly felt Hermione’s wand digging into her back. Holly was worried she might drop her own wand with her blistered hands, but so far, she had managed well enough. There was a great lunge from the dragon, which had Hermione gasping and Ron hollering. Then, they were bursting through a rock wall. Pebbles and dirt coated Holly’s eyes. In that moment, she felt helpless. Helpless and filled with horrendous images of Hermione or Ron falling from the dragon and being squished.

There were shrieks and crashes and angry shouts as the dragon let out a hiss and blew a thin stream of fire. There were cries of pain and then Bill shouted, _“PROTEGO MAXIMA! Fumos duo!”_

Thick, grey smoke burst from Bill’s wand like a cloud. What little visibility there was had vanished. Holly blindly waved her wand in the general direction of the screaming and shouted, _“Protego Maxima!”_

Ron’s determined voice shouting the Shield Charm had a wash of relief flow over her. Holly was choking and coughing from both dragon-smoke and rock-dust. Still, the dragon had never stopped moving despite the chaos. The ride was so jarring that Holly went back to holding onto the inner edges of dragon’s wing joints. Hermione was clinging to Holly like a monkey. She hoped desperately that Ron and Bill were holding on as well. Only seconds went by, just a few heartbeats of time, and then the dragon stretched its wings wide and let out a blood-curdling roar.

Holly’s ears were ringing as the dragon launched itself into the air. As they streamed upward, Holly glanced down and saw a glimpse of Gringotts’ main parlor. All of its marble and golden glory was crushed to near ruins. The sun was blazing as they soared upward and crashed through the glass ceiling. There was one final sight of Diagon Alley and then they were gone. The silence was deafening at first. The air was cold on their exposed faces and arms. Their eyes watered and streamed constantly. Tiny blurs well below them showed buildings and people. Holly grinned, giddy with relief and exhaustion and pain. They soared onward. 

It took some time before Holly realized Bill was leading the dragon by yanking on the chains around its neck. Hermione was breathing rapidly, but steadily against Holly’s neck. She wished she had such reassurances about Ron’s state. The dragon slowly, but surely descended until they were no longer so high up in the clouds. Green hills and a setting sun let Holly know just how much time had passed. They had made decent time, certainly quicker time than the Hogwarts Express ever did, but not nearly as quickly as she wished.

Bill suddenly shouted, “There’s a lake ahead! I’m going to lower her. When I do, we have to jump.”

“Jump?!” Hermione shrieked, “Oh, no!”

“There’s nothing for it, Mione!” Ron shouted back.

Holly gripped the hands around her waist and squeezed. Hermione squeezed back and fell silent. The dragon went lower at Bill’s frantic urging. Bill yelled, “Get ready. Here we come. Little lower. Now. Go! Now!”

Holly leaned down, eyes shutting, as she yanked on Hermione’s arms quite hard. They jumped from the dragon’s back. Wind whistled in her ears, but she heard Ron’s whoop of fear and excitement above them as they all tumbled through the air. Midway down, Holly’s hold on Hermione loosened and they were dragged apart. Her eyes flew open, anxiously searching, catching only a split-second image of wide eyes and fluffy brown hair before she was engulfed by ice-cold water.


	82. Chapter Eighty Two

By the time Bill Portkey’d the group to the edge of the Forbidden Forest’s boundary line, it was midafternoon. Holly was both relieved and sickened to find Severus waiting for them. It was dark, despite the weak sunlight filtering through the thickets. Black eyes roamed over the four figures for a moment before he coolly stated, “Take Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to the castle. I want a word with Miss Potter.”

Bill spoke firmly, “No. I think I’ll take them all to Dumbledore.”

A sharp set of eyes locked in on Bill’s tall, lanky form. There was a pause. Holly glanced at Bill’s dominant hand, which was holding his wand loosely at his side. She didn’t know why, but she believed Ron’s brother was about to start Hexing Severus. 

He coolly said, “You always were the smartest out of the bunch, Weasley.”

“No,” Bill quietly replied, “I think that particular label belongs to Percy.”

Severus grinned nastily, “I would disagree.”

“We’re wasting time.” Hermione suddenly said in a shaky voice. “Voldemort will be planning an attack. He has to know we discovered his Horcruxes.”

“Yes, Miss Granger.” Severus kept his voice smooth and airy. Dark eyes never left Bill Weasley as Severus spoke. “Indeed. Your stunt was foolish and will likely cost us our lives. I’ve come to anticipate such from Gryffindors. You have destroyed the Cup, though, have you not?”

Bill cast a curious glance at the three teenagers. His wand raised slightly, letting Severus know he was willing and ready to duel if needed. Severus sighed hotly, “I will not attack, William. Dumbledore has called the Order and members are showing up in secret as we speak. Take your brother and Miss Granger to the Great Hall. Plans are in motion and the chips will fall as they may. Go. Now.”

“I won’t leave her alone.” Bill replied evenly. “Come with us, Holly.”

“It’s fine, Bill, really.” Holly replied shakily, “He won’t hurt me.”

“He’s protected us many times, Bill.” Hermione added helpfully. She began walking forward with a swift pace. Ron hesitated and tugged on Bill’s cloak. He muttered, “C’mon. She’s safe with him. Let’s go meet up with everyone.”

Bill stared Severus in the eye and said, “Five minutes. We will walk ahead of you and I will give you five minutes. After that, Holly is coming up to the castle with us. She’s going straight to Dumbledore, so make it quick, Snape.”

Severus remained tall and cool and glowering. He gave a curt nod before Bill strode off. Within seconds, he had seemingly disappeared within the forest. Holly cleared her throat, shifted on her heels, and stared. There was a pang in her heart as she looked at him. Most people thought him ugly, but she figured it had more to do with the way he acted than the way he looked. He was skinny, but so was she. He was pale, but that couldn’t be helped. His hair was a beautiful color, but usually greasy. His nose was large, but she liked it. His lips sneered too often, but they were soft and supple against her own.

“I know you’re angry,” Holly replied quickly, “What we did was reckless. I know that, too. The Horcrux is in this bag. We don’t have time to argue. Let’s destroy it and get to Dumbledore. We have a war to win, Severus. And I plan to make sure Voldemort is dead. That’s why I’ve done all of this.”

There was the shortest of pauses before he nodded and beckoned silently with his hand. Holly pulled the bag off of her shoulder and passed it to him. He ordered, “Step back. By that sycamore tree. Don’t intervene.”

With that, Severus flicked his wand and dumped the contents of the bag out. Flasks. Vials. A ceremonial knife. A few books on Transfiguration, Healing Charms, and Enchantments. Plastic containers of cookies and sandwiches. A flag of Pumpkin Juice. And a golden chalice. Holly winced, eyes squinting at the headache the Horcrux was producing.

She felt his gaze once more. Holly whispered, “Did Dumbledore send you out here to get me?”

Severus said, “No. He sent me to make sure the Horcrux was destroyed.”

She nodded and pressed her back to the tree. Her wand was held tightly in her grip and, despite his request, she was ready to intervene if Severus appeared overwhelmed. The air thickened and turned cold enough that her breath formed icicles in the air. She was shivering, but he wasn’t. While Ron and Hermione had tried to heal her blisters, the worst remained stubborn and true upon her skin. The searing pain and sudden cold gusts of wind were enough to make Holly tremble unsteadily.

Still, she never let go of her wand as she watched Severus move. He was like water and fire combined. He flowed, hands and arms moving in ways that should be silly and yet seemed powerful. Slick. Smooth. He began turning a circle around the fallen Cup, which was trembling upon the ground just as much as Holly was while standing upright. The wind grew stronger, which rustled the leaves upon the trees. Dark robes billowed about, but they moved away from his body and didn’t attempt to strangle Severus as they had during the last Horcrux debacle.

Holly waited for roaring dragons of fierce fire, but all that occurred was a quick stream of orange flames upon the ground. There was a high-pitched, nearly unbearable shriek, and a puff of jet-black smoke. Her ears popped painfully and she gasped, wand raising higher in a protective movement. She blinked back tears. The wind suddenly died. And there was nothing left of the Cup except a smoldering, twisted pile of blackened metal. Holly blinked as she glanced at Severus.

His chest was moving a bit harder than usual, but his face was stoic. She opened her mouth, although she had no idea what she was going to say. Instead of waiting, Severus stalked to her and pulled a vial from one of his many pockets. He gestured impatiently with his fingers. Frowning, Holly held out her right hand. Severus was slowly pouring a milky white solution on her blistered skin when Bill came casually walking back through the thickets.

Severus never looked up from his work as he quietly said, “I stand by what I said, Mr. Weasley.”

Bill walked near and ran sharp blue-green eyes over Holly’s healing hand. He said, “My Dad sent a Patronus. It’s happening. Reports of the Death Eaters are everywhere. Dumbledore has the majority of the Order in the school. They’re preparing. He’s about to close the Wards for good. It’s happening. Now.”

“And the students?” Severus asked evenly as he grabbed Holly’s other wrist and plucked her wand out of her hand. She growled under her breath, but he just continued pouring the solution and rubbing it into her skin.

“I sent Hermione and Ron ahead. Seems they have their own plans. Dad said Dumbledore asked me to remain with you and Holly until she’s within the castle.” Bill replied calmly, “Do you need Healing Charms, Holly?”

“No.” She replied roughly and then cleared her throat. She tugged her hands out of Severus’s hold and gestured for her wand. Severus eyed her sharply before handing it over. She looked away from both wizards and firmly said, “We have to get back to the castle. Talk to Hermione and Ron. I have an idea.”

She called a Patronus forth and spoke to the blue-white light of her doe. “Call the DA, if you can. Send them through the secret tunnel at Honeyduke’s quickly.”

As they began a brisk walk, Holly glanced first at Bill and then at Severus. There were scars marring Bill’s handsome face. There were deep lines etched along Severus’s pale skin. So many people. So many people hurt or killed by Voldemort’s hand. Holly felt her heart beating in her throat and she wondered if it were possible to vomit one’s own heart. She swallowed heavily as Severus murmured, “You have both done well.”

Bill frowned slightly, but gave a nod in return. Holly blinked rapidly and clenched her fists. She had to save them. She had to save them all.


	83. Chapter 83

They could see Flitwick and Hagrid working alongside the front gates of the school as they briskly walked on. There was a blue light shimmering upward and outward, which reminded Holly of a wall of water. She assumed Flitwick was reinforcing Wards. Hagrid was busy slinging hefty boulders against the base of the gate. By the time Holly and her group made it much closer to the castle, she had to squint to see that the boulder-stack was now taller than Hagrid. She was stunned when Flitwick waved his wand in a very complicated pattern and the boulders suddenly shot up-right to become a creature. It stood triple the height of the average wizard and double in width. Very similar to Hagrid in size, but made of rock.

Severus hissed, “Hurry up.” 

With a jump, Holly ran to catch up to the group. As they came upon the front entrance, the massive double doors were thrown wide open. Voices could be heard speaking quietly, but urgently. They echoed lowly like ghosts whispering in the night. Figures darted to and fro. Holly recognized several students, some in uniforms and some in Muggle clothing, but there were also a few adults she had never seen before.

They had barely made it through the threshold before Mrs. Weasley shouted, “Ron! Oh, thank goodness.”

His face blushed scarlet as numerous heads turned their way. Mr. Weasley was next to give his son a hug after pulling Mrs. Weasley off of him. Mrs. Weasley was dry-eyed, but trembling as she hugged Holly and then Hermione. Before she had time to yell about their escapades, Sirius and Remus were upon them. Holly felt her tightened shoulders relax just the slightest bit. 

Sirius was barreling forward, a sharp smirk on his face and a dark twinkle in his gray eyes. The smell of leather and warm spices entered her nose. Holly greedily inhaled and squeezed her Godfather’s waist as he squeezed hers. There were hasty words rumbling from Ron and the firm responses from his parents and the admiring tone from Ginny and the word _dragon_ being said many times, but Holly paid no attention.

A big palm ruffled her hair and then Sirius pulled back. He said, “You are-“

“We need to get to Dumbledore, Sirius.” Remus spoke up gently, but urgently. He offered Holly a brief smile that looked brittle and tight. “Let’s talk as we walk.”

Sirius nodded and tugged eagerly on Holly’s hand. She gave a quick look at Hermione, who gave her a firm nod. She reached for Ron’s hand and said, “We have to go, Mrs. Weasley. We have to stay with Holly. Come, Ron. Hurry.”

Severus followed on their heels after a quick, terse word with Bill. As they jogged up the staircases and through hallways, Sirius talked quickly. “I almost can’t believe you managed to break in and out of Gringotts successfully. If you weren’t James Potter’s daughter, I wouldn’t believe it at all.”

“Er, yes.” Holly replied nervously, “We had to. It was needed to stop Voldemort. We wouldn’t have done so otherwise.”

“I know.” Sirius said simply. He offered a big, wide grin. His palm clapped her on the shoulder as he added, “I’m proud of you. All three of you.”

“Thank you, Sirius.” Hermione responded primly when Holly and Ron blushed. Remus asked, “Did you achieve your goal?”

“Yes.” Holly replied instantly, “Yeah. We did.”

“Ah. Good. Dumbledore is grim, but aren’t we all?” Sirius replied with a snort of amusement. Holly didn’t fail to see the way in which he gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles were stark-white. His feet were constantly shifting as if he were ready to duel at any second. The image made Holly’s stomach turn unpleasantly.

“Grim, but determined and calm.” Remus said firmly, “As we should all be.”

“Yes.” Sirius rolled his eyes, “I heard you, Moony.”

As they finally climbed the last staircase and turned the corner of the corridor on the third floor, Dumbledore came into view. He wore dark purple robes, but no hat. His half-moon spectacles were the same. He had a delicate chain tied around the middle of his incredibly long beard. His wand was in his hand. He was speaking to McGonagall, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Just on the opposite corridor, a tall pair of redheads were leading a huge group of younger students. Most looked to be First, Second, and Third Years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

As they marched by rather swiftly, Fred and George each grinned brightly. It was Fred who called out, “A dragon! I can say I’m disappointed as I wasn’t a part.”

“Breaking and entering. Two of our brothers are becoming right criminals.” George added with a laugh. Fred winked and said, “Bad girls like these two are hard to come by, Ron. Remember that.”

Lee Jordan took up the rear of the group. He gave a thumbs up before they all headed for the staircase that would lead them to the Humped-Back Witch statue. Sirius laughed and Severus sighed hotly from behind them. Dumbledore called out, “Remus. We acquire your assistance, my friend.”

As Remus rushed to the Headmaster’s side, Holly watched. Remus reached for Tonks’s hand with no hesitation. The young Auror was serious in the face, which was abnormal for her. The bright pink hair was in place. She wore a plum-purple jacket Holly had seen many times before, but there was an oddity about Tonks’s appearance she couldn’t understand. Sirius followed her gaze as Severus stalked toward the group. Dumbledore put a hand to Severus’s shoulder and the man stiffened, but didn’t shake him off. They all began to discuss rapidly in heated whispers.

Sirius said, “Holly. This is it, alright? He’s coming. We got word from inside sources at the Ministry. They contacted Mad-Eye, who has been lying low with a few others. The Alarm Charms and other enchantments set around the Malfoy property all alerted Dumbledore here in his office. The Death Eaters are on the move. Voldemort has already left the Manor.”

Sirius bent down slightly and looked Holly in the eyes. He whispered, “Dumbledore seems to think the initial attack won’t happen until sunset or nightfall. Voldemort has to gather his allies. The giants were being kept in the country, you see. They’re moving as well. Mad-Eye saw a group of them just south of his hideout before he contacted Dumbledore.”

Holly swallowed and nodded. “Okay. I-I’ve done all I can to make sure he can be killed. There’s one thing left to do. I need to tell Dumbledore.”

Sirius hugged her quickly before loosening his hold. He pressed his lips together and whispered, “Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am. Let’s end these guys, Hols.”

Holly gave him a shaky smile. Their moment ended abruptly when a group of people came barreling around the corner. Most were all out of breath, but Holly felt a tingle of hope deep in her chest at the sight of them. D.A members. Her friends. She knew they had answered the call because she had just seen the twins and Lee, but also because she knew they would not wish to leave with the younger students. Still, the sight of many of her friends renewed her energy. 

Neville was red-faced and panting alongside Seamus and Dean. They all began babbling at once, shouting questions about dragons and goblins and Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron, who had discreetly stepped away in order to give Sirius and Holly a private moment, were quick to answer.

“Come, Sirius.” McGonagall said as she swept by. Her lips were pressed together and her expression was particularly shrewd as she said, “The entrance by the lake needs to be guarded. A fully-trained Auror ought to do the trick.”

“Haven’t been an Auror in nearly fifteen years, Minnie.” Sirius gave a rouge grin, “Still, I can give those bastards a run for their money.”

The two swept away with Remus and Tonks on their heels. As they passed by, Tonks offered a small smile and Remus a parting pat on the shoulder. He said, “Be as careful as you can be, Holly.” 

She croaked, “You as well.”

It suddenly hit Holly like a train. She knew what was different about Tonks. She was slightly heavier set, particularly around the middle. Dread built in her stomach and she hoped she was desperately wrong. The two had married many months before and Holly was happy for them, but was it because Tonks was pregnant?

The look on her face must have been horrific because Severus stalked to her side and whispered, “She gave birth less than three weeks ago. Dumbledore and I tried to reason with her, but the girl is fool-hardy. She refuses to leave Remus.”

“Where’s the baby?” Holly croaked between numb lips.

“With his grandmother. The Tonks’ house was put under concealment.”

“Yeah,” Holly whispered, “That always works out, doesn’t it?”

Severus sighed, “We all make our own choices, Holly.”

“Yes.” She slowly replied, “We do.”

There was a pause. She muttered, “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“They haven’t seen you in months.” Severus reasoned quietly, “You’re here and they have been hidden for their own protection. They may have seen you during the summer, but it was brief and tensions were high. And they certainly won’t tell you now when a battle is about to happen. They want you focused. Not riddled with unneeded guilt as you are prone to doing.”

“Then, why are you telling me?” Holly muttered as she eyed her friends. They were all speaking with Dumbledore now. She watched as two much smaller groups of Fourth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were ushered down the corridor by an irritated looking Fred. He held them all by wand-point and was muttering, “Think you’ll get a bit of glory, eh? Idiots can’t even cast a decent Shield Charm.”

Severus waited until the group was gone before murmuring, “Because I would not want to be left in the dark if I were in your position. I recognize that including an individual in the plans, giving her all the information upfront, would leave her stronger and not weaker. At least, in your case.”

Holly glanced at him with a slight tilt to her mouth. She said, “That sounds like Gryffindor thinking to me.”

He raised an eyebrow and dryly replied, “I disagree.”

“Of course, you do.” She said before clearing her throat. Her voice was much softer now. “Severus, I…”

He watched her with dark eyes roaming across her face. He nodded and looked away before murmuring, “Yes. I know.”

“Do you?” She croaked as she glanced at her shoes. They were covered in dust. His quiet voice said, “You must live through this.”

“And you?” Holly asked roughly, “What of you?”

Before he could answer, Dumbledore was calling his name in a firm tone. 

“Duty calls.” Severus said mutedly before walking away. Holly stood there for only a moment. She allowed herself just a moment to feel the panic and pain and frustration and helplessness. It tore at her guts. A soft voice calling her name had Holly jumping. She turned to see Hermione giving her a fretful look. She stepped forward with Ron. It seemed the group of D.A members was much smaller now. She assumed whatever Dumbledore had told them had been instructions. Still, some remained. Waiting. Waiting for Holly. 

For a moment in time, she didn’t know what to do. She felt frozen and terrified and so very unsure. A quick brush of the shoulders from Ron and a squeeze of the hand from Hermione had Holly jolting back to the present moment. She cleared her throat and said, “Prepare yourself. I think it would be a good idea for at least two more to follow Fred and George. Check empty classes and alcoves quickly. Make sure all of the younger students leave even if it means shoving them through passages by force.”

She took a breath and watched as Neville and a handful of other D.A students took off in a hurry. Holly said, “We all need to help the teachers and Order defend weak areas. Those with the strongest offensive magic- definitely you, Seamus- need to follow the Order members heading for the bridge. Yeah, Dean. You as well.”

Holly licked her lips and said, “Anyone who does well with Warding or knows any kind of Protection Charms can head to the Great Hall. Bill Weasley is there and I know Snape told him to Ward those front doors as much as possible. And I know Madame Pomfrey was going to try to secure a medical area, so she might need help.”

People were nodding and muttering and breaking off quickly. Ron suddenly said, “As many as possible need to find high ground such as the battlements. You can pick off lots of Death Eaters during the first attack. I’d bet money some will come through the Forbidden Forest and the front gates, which would leave them vulnerable as they are trying to make it to the castle. Once the giants show up, though, you all should head for lower ground.”

There was a grim, brittle silence that broke after only a moment. With that, Holly watched the last of the older students leave the room. She could hear the familiar voices of Order members, namely Dumbledore and Severus, just down the corridor. The loud clunking of Mad-Eye’s wooden leg let Holly know he was on the move.

Ron said, “I’ve got to get to the Main Hall. My family is all there. Well, except for Fred and George.”

Holly and Hermione nodded, catching up to Ron’s gait hurriedly. They turned the corner and received sharp looks from Dumbledore and Severus. It seemed Sirius had come back momentarily. He was hastening his steps down the hall. He paused long enough to give Holly a flat smile and a wink before disappearing around the corner. It took her slow mind a moment to realize the previously discussed plan was now in action. Sirius was going to defend the back side of the castle closest to the water, just below the bridge that Seamus and Dean were to blow up. 

Her stomach and chest tightened and she desperately wanted to scream for Sirius to come back, to fight alongside her and no one else. Her mouth opened, but Dumbledore caught her attention as he said, “Come quickly, Holly. I have little time. The rest of you, go with Severus.”

A dark set of sharp eyes met her gaze and then Dumbledore was firmly pulling Holly by the collar of her shirt until they were around the corner of the deserted corridor. Piercing blue eyes were bright and grim all at once. His hold on her was too tight, but fear kept her mouth shut. 

Dumbledore spoke lowly, “We are out of time, my dear. It seems I always find myself running out of time, despite how much I have had in my long life. Listen closely. You have done wonderfully and I have no doubt that no other person could have handled burdens such as yours quite as well as you have. Now is not the time to stumble upon the final stretch. Now is the time to fight fiercely, to give all you have to give and even more than you thought you could. Do you understand me, Holly?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied tightly, “I do.”

“Good.” He gave a smile and it looked so achingly familiar that it brought Holly comfort within her turmoil. She trembled as his face fell old and tired within a blink of the eye. Dumbledore sighed, “I have not been forthcoming with you, Holly. Perhaps I should have. Perhaps I should have done many things differently and we would not be standing as we are right now. No matter, this is where we find ourselves and this is what we must work with. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.” She repeated firmly. Her eyes never left his face as he said, “There are seven Horcruxes, not six. Nagini is not the last one.”

She felt her stomach drop to her toes. A bitter taste rose in her mouth, which made Holly have to swallow heavily numerous times. She demanded, “What is it? Where is it? Do you know?”

Dumbledore just stared with his endlessly blue eyes. Holly quietly asked, “Sir?”

He slowly replied, “You are it, my dear.”

A burst of cold washed over her body, numbing her lips and mouth and tongue. She felt sick and slow as she croaked, “Sir?”

Dumbledore pressed his lips together and said, “Voldemort did not simply transfer some of his power to you the night he was vanquished. He gave you the last remainder of his soul.”

The world was tittering on an edge and blackness threatened to take ahold of her. The only thing that kept Holly from falling to the stone floor was Dumbledore’s hold on her upper arm. His bright eyes flickered over her face for a moment before he whispered, “You know what you must do, but only when the time is right.”

Holly just stared. Dumbledore gave her a shake and his wistful expression became one of thundering power. 

“Do you understand me, Holly?”

“Yes.” She croaked, “I think so, sir.”

“Tell no one.” Dumbledore urged, “Not Sirius or Severus. Not your friends. You wait until the tides have turned and you go to him.”

“Yes, sir.” She repeated in a whisper. Dumbledore gave her one last look before nodding. His purple robes swept behind him as he swiftly headed from the staircase. His voice echoed as he called over his shoulder, “Don’t take too long. Your friends have need of you in the Great Hall.”

Holly rubbed her fingertips together, but couldn’t feel them. She swallowed heavily again and began her trek through the castle.


	84. Chapter Eighty Four

When Holly came to the entrance to the Great Hall, she was momentarily stunned by the sheer amount of people and bustling bodies. Bill was weaving complicated spells across the giant wooden doors. Nearby, several students were trying to copy his movements. Among them was Hermione, who was the only one managing near flawless results. A dark blue sheen hovered, winking at them all, before disappearing amongst the stone and wood. Protection. Mr. Weasley was levitating hospital beds from a narrow staircase along with Severus and Dumbledore. 

The antechamber room directly to the left of the Great Hall was going to be used as a make-shift hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling up and down the staircases with red cheeks while panting horribly. Two younger students, neither of which Holly recognized, were hurrying behind her with arms full of bandages and potion vials.

Ron was hovering awkwardly in a corner not too far from Bill. Holly started walking to her friend’s side. As she grew closer, she could hear Mrs. Weasley’s thin and frightened voice. She was gripping tightly to Ginny’s slender arms and shaking her ever so slightly. “You must go through the portrait entrance and head to Aberforth’s bar. Fred and George are still Apparating children to safe houses. The Anti-Apparation Wards have been broken in Hogsmeade, but who knows how long that will last?”

Ginny yanked against her mother’s hold and strongly said, “No. No, Mum, I won’t. My whole family is here and if you’re all here, then I’m here.”

Holly felt her feet skip a step. She slowed to a crawl as Ron’s anguished face glanced her way. Holly pressed her lips together and hovered just as awkwardly as Ron was doing. Mrs. Weasley’s plump cheeks were ruddy red. Her dark blue eyes were glassy. Tears were nearly spilling over the rims. Suddenly, Bill was striding forward. His lips were pressed tightly together, too. He sighed, “Leave it be, Mum. She’s staying. Fred and George are probably heading back up the tunnel as we speak. They plan to blow it to bits, so none of the Death Eaters can get through.”

“It isn’t right…” Ron spoke up slowly, but grew confident. He started again, “It isn’t right to ask Gin to leave, Mum. We should all be together.”

Bill nodded stoutly. He sent a grim, but proud glance in his youngest brother’s direction. Mrs. Weasley was trembling, fingers still wrapped against Ginny’s tiny shoulders. Ginny jolted her mother hard as she hugged her. She pulled away after only a moment and said, “I love you, Mum. I’m not leaving any of you.”

Mrs. Weasley sighed, blue eyes darting from her daughter to her sons before settling on Holly. The sheen of tears in her eyes made Holly feel as if her heart would jump out of her chest and cease to beat. A thick blanket of guilt was threatening to cut off her lungs all together. Mrs. Weasley and Holly stared at one another a moment longer before she abruptly released Ginny and barreled toward Holly. The young girl found herself caught in a soft, warm hug. It was a fierce hug, despite the gentleness. Mrs. Weasley’s hair was a frazzled mess and it tickled Holly’s nose. A small smile touched her lips and she found her arms squeezing Mrs. Weasley’s waist just as tightly as Mrs. Weasley was squeezing hers. The woman’s voice cracked as she whispered in Holly’s ear, “You’re such a sweet girl. I’ll forever be glad you made your way to our family, dear.”

Holly blinked rapidly and nodded against the woman’s head. Holly watched, body swaying slightly, as Mrs. Weasley made the rounds. She quickly gathered Ron into a hug. Holly couldn’t help the wobbly smile that touched her mouth as Ron blushed. Bill had his arms open and scooped his mother up just as she finished hugging Ron. Holly saw his lips moving as he whispered in his mother’s ear. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley was pulling back and hugging a nearby Hermione with red-rimmed eyes. Mr. Weasley had set the last bed in the antechamber and was hurrying over. Mrs. Weasley nearly knocked him over with the strength of her embrace, but he steadied them both and kissed the top of her head.

Holly watched, unable to look away even when she felt as if she should. Hermione and Ron came to stand at her shoulders. Holly didn’t miss the fact that Ron was still blushing. In fact, his cheeks were even redder than before because Hermione had squeezed his hand only moments before and offered a rare hug. Holly pretended not to notice that they were both still holding hands. A moment passed as people dashed about. There was the calm, steady, reassuring sound of Dumbledore’s voice. It echoed and bounced off of the stone walls as he spoke to Flitwick, who had just come scurrying from the back entrance. His squeaky voice croaked, “Secured as can be, sir.”

“Good, good. Thank you, Filius.” Dumbledore said. He gestured to Severus, who had just handed over a small satchel to Madam Pomfrey. They were murmuring quickly with heads bent together. “I believe you and Severus would do well atop the battlements above the Lake as I’m sure Voldemort will have a group infiltrating by water. Once the gates are breached…”

Dumbledore trailed off, pausing for only a single moment. Holly noticed everyone had grown quiet and still with eyes on the Headmaster. He sighed, “Once the gates are breached, Voldemort will send the giants first. They will go for what is at their eye-level, meaning towers will be shattered. Battlements will be a prime target. I suggest, once the giants break from the forest, you head for lower ground. The safest area would be the dungeons.”

“The Great Hall can be secured heavily from within the room itself, so it is imperative that we ensure none manage to overrun it. If they do, the Death Eaters may use it as their own central location. We do not want that. Once Death Eaters enter the grounds, they will show no mercy. Their main directive will be to kill any who stand in their way, be it man, woman, or child. They will be searching for Holly, hoping to capture her. They will be searching for me as well.”

His icy blue eyes took in the two dozen faces staring at him. He said, “I recommend any defensive spell that causes fire or heat damage. This is particularly useful when it comes to Acromantulas. They are also fairly susceptible to Slicing Hexes and Cutting Curses. All along the grounds, there will be Dementors. They cannot enter the castle itself, but outside these walls they will roam freely. If you cannot produce a Patronus Charm, I highly suggest not to exit the castle.”

Dumbledore clasped his hands over his beard and firmly said, “You will all see Lord Voldemort in the flesh. I pray you do not come within direct contact of him. However, if you are unfortunate enough to do so, I beg of you not to attempt dueling with him. Shield yourself and flee as quickly as you can. His power is far beyond the average witch or wizard. In fact, Voldemort holds an imbalance of power that no magical being should be in possession of. He is to be challenged only by my and Miss Potter’s hand.”

He spoke in a softer tone now. “My greatest joy has always been teaching and aiding young minds. There is no place in this world that I have loved more than Hogwarts and no greater honor than being Headmaster of this school. I hope to end this nightmare once and for all. By dawn’s next light, I hope this reign of terror is over. I am eternally grateful for the brave friends I stand beside tonight.”

There was a profound silence, but it lasted only a moment. Dumbledore offered a gentle smile and loudly said, “You each know where you need to be. Let us do what is needed. Chop, chop.”

She couldn’t move even as others began to do so. Nervous chatter started up. People shouldered their way in opposite directions. Some headed for the narrow staircase that would lead to the northern part of the castle. Others headed for the Great Hall with the intention offering defense. Flitwick and Severus darted immediately up the Main Staircase. Black eyes glanced at her only once. Holly faintly heard Hermione’s voice in her ear before she was being tugged forward. Holly found herself scurrying up several flights of stairs with her best friends at her sides. She took one look at Dumbledore, who remained calm and still in the middle of the Entrance Hall. He looked incredibly alone and Holly wanted to stay with him. Instead, she was dragged up more and more stairs.

She wanted to follow Flitwick and Severus, but they darted down a corridor on the Fifth Floor. She didn’t understand where they were going, but knew that Severus was aware of other paths she had never discovered. More than likely, he knew a short-cut. Hermione panted, “Where should we go? In the direction of the Clocktower? No. Too remote.”

Holly’s mind was spinning so much that she was dizzy. Still, she ran on with only the occasional pause. For the most part, the staircases seemed to be working in their favor and jumped to position themselves perfectly. As they ran on, with Ron in the lead by a few paces, Holly realized the suits of armor were all beginning to move. At first, she had mistaken one for a person. Holly blinked with her jaw dropped as they waited for a staircase to move them to the highest floor.

“I can’t imagine how powerful of a spell this must be…” Hermione whispered. Holly glanced at her before saying, “Dumbledore. Must be him. Maybe McGonagall.”

Hermione nodded. Ron jumped onto the last staircase and called out, “Hurry it up, you two. We haven’t got much time. The sun is setting.”

The girls hastened their pace to an all-out run. They rounded a corner, seeing a glimpse of two students, one Ravenclaw boy and one Hufflepuff girl. They had determined sets to their faces and movements. Echoing and urgent chatter could be heard from all around. Ron said, “They’re going to stay outside that little balcony toward the left. It offers a decent view of bridge.”

“Where are we headed, Ron?” Hermione asked loudly. Holly and Ron were physically fit, perhaps a bit more than Hermione, so it was Holly who slowed her pace to grab Hermione’s hand. She began dragging her along. Ron called out, “The battlements through that great, big window at the end of this next corridor.”

“Window?” Hermione yelped.

“Yes. It drops right down to where we need to be.” Ron replied quickly.

They passed another gaggle of students. Three Fifth Year Gryffindors and two Sixth Year Ravenclaws. Holly recognized them instantly and sent them a tense smile. They returned the look before rushing away. She wondered where they were going. She wondered if they would live through the night. Ron suddenly called out, _“Finestra!”_

The beautiful stained-glass window at the end of the hallway shattered with a piercing sound. Twinkling shards burst outward and abruptly turned to sparkling dust before blowing away in the wind. Holly came to an abrupt halt, which caused Hermione to ram her in the back. Hermione yelped, “Really, Ronald?”

He replied urgently, “I see moving shadows all along the forest.”

Ron reached for the window and vaulted atop the ledge just a second before leaping down. His big feet landed on a narrow stone-path. He reached up, grabbed ahold of Holly’s waist, dragged her over the ledge, and set her down. He repeated the process swiftly until both girls were on the battlement. 

Ron said, “This spot is high up enough that it will be difficult for somebody to aim accurately from below.”

Holly nodded, squinting her eyes. She muttered, “It’s going to be difficult for us to hit any of them.”

“That’s why I think we should use really powerful spells.” Ron explained, “Ones that we know have a hefty impact.”

Holly nodded again. She had been intently gazing at the forest, but movement and muffled sound had her turning her head. Far below and to the left was the bridge. She couldn’t make out any facial features, but she saw five figures. She knew one was Seamus as he had been given the charge of blowing up the bridge, so no Death Eater could easily cross. Already, there was smoke rising from the wooden overhang. The stone pathway would take more than fire to ruin, of that Holly was sure.

“Think he can manage it?” Ron muttered.

Holly replied, “Yes.”

Both turned to watch as Hermione began pointing her wand at the railing. She whispered a Gripping Charm. With wand pointed at the stone,Hermione said, _“Impervius!_ There. Now the stone won’t become slippery.”

“Good thinking, Mione.” Ron said with a grim smile.

The three stared for a long moment at the sky. The colors were lovely and soft. It was a wonderful mixture of orange, lavender, pink, and cream. Hermione quietly said, “Beautiful view, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely.” Holly said. She glanced at Ron to find him nodding. Holly swallowed twice before croaking, “I’m sorry. For all of this. I never wanted…”

Ron was the one who put a hand to her shoulder. Holly met his somber, blue stare. He said, “This hasn’t happened because of you.”

Hermione gently reminded, “Voldemort was a tyrant well before any of us were born, Holly. You were thrown into this war just as much as every one of us was.” 

“Besides,” Ron spoke up, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right here. I want to fight. My family wants to fight. What’s happening isn’t right, Holly. We have to stand up to him.”

She nodded curtly. Her hands were fisted on the railing. She swallowed once and said, “Right, but thanks. Thanks for…”

Hermione smiled and Ron let out a half-laugh. They both nodded. Ron said, “We know, Holiday, okay? We get it.” 

“If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be standing here with you.” Hermione replied.

There was another moment of silence and then a rumbling began. Holly’s eyes had been scanning the shadowy edge of the forest far off in the distance, but the rumbling and vibrating brought her up short. 

Ron muttered, “Here we go.”

And then there was a brilliant, snarling burst of sound followed by another and another and another. All grumbling and tumbling together to make one endless symphony of noise. The stone beneath their feet shook and Holly was afraid it would collapse beneath them, sending them to a crushing death. Holly automatically ducked, flinching, as the darkening sky was lit up with fiery orange-red flames. The smell and taste of dust was in the air as rocks and boulders rained down by the bridge like a booming avalanche.

Although only a few moments passed, Holly felt as if it went on forever. The dust hadn’t settled, but the trio stood up from their squatted position to squint in the general direction of the disaster. All that could be seen was grayish smoke and the familiar stone bridge with a massive gap midway through. That hole was a yawning mouth of jagged boulders and falling rocks. Flames were still licking their way across the roof, burning bright and strong.

It was as if the explosion was a catalyst. Quick movement out of the corner of her eye had Holly turning back to the forest. Her heart, which had been pounding bruises against her ribs, was now sinking to the bottom of her toes. There he was. Tall, slender, and disgustingly pale in the weak moonlight. She couldn’t feel Ron and Hermione at her side anymore. She couldn’t taste the bitter dust or hear the crackling of flames. She saw only him. Voldemort. Despite how far away he was, with leagues of grass and hills and stone between them, Holly knew Voldemort was aware of her just as she was aware of him.

She watched him raise his hands. More shadows darted about from behind him, slinking and melting within the trees. There was a line of dark-hooded Death Eaters standing just behind him. None of them moved much at all. Hermione was whispering quietly under her breath, but Holly couldn’t comprehend the words. Voldemort’s hands moved sharply every once and a while. It was like watching a sinister dance of hands instead of feet. 

Holly whispered, “What is he doing?”

“Penetrating the Wards.” Hermione whispered back.

“Do you think your brothers managed to block the secret passages?” Holly asked, glancing once at Ron, who was staring at the forest. Ron didn’t look at her as he decisively said, “Yes. Fred and George got it done, I’m sure. They’re probably along the battlements elsewhere. Or maybe in the Great Hall. Hopefully found Mum and Ginny. Dad and Bill.”

When Ron swallowed heavily, Hermione reached out and patted his shoulder. The three of them waited, bodies tense with wands in their dominant hands. They were composed. Waiting. Just waiting. After a while, jagged lines of dark blue shot out along the air, specifically from around Voldemort. Hermione gasped. Ron swore heavily. Holly stared. A stark white light crackled and rippled like a gentle wave of water. They watched as it rebounded across the invisible dome far above their heads. Hermione asked, “Is that it?”

“Yes,” Holly whispered, “I think so.”

And they watched as Voldemort strode forward. Despite his ghostly skin, he somehow blended in with the shadows. They jumped and glided from out of the trees like graceful deities from another world. Death Eaters. A long line of them. Marching and waltzing as if happy among tragedy. Dementors. Hundreds. Too many to count. Gliding and flying and twirling. Acromantulas. Hundreds more. Large and small and every size in between. Scuttling and scampering and falling over one another. 

Ron muttered, “Get ready.”

Holly raised her wand, watching as Ron and Hermione did the same. Ron said, “Wait for my signal.”

Holly nodded and waited. The Death Eaters and their allies grew closer, dipping in between small hills. There were rumblings beneath the stones, beating a pattern through the soles of Holly’s feet. It took several seconds for her to realize what it was. She said, “Giants.”

“A way off, I think.” Hermione spoke in a wobbly voice. Holly glanced at her, terror overtaking her at the thought of her friend in a panic at such a time. She was relieved to find Hermione’s eyes and hand steady. Holly turned back to the grounds far below. Ron muttered, “Remember what I said. Use the most impactful spells you can think of. Solid aim doesn’t matter right now.”

Holly was frantically going through a mental list of which spells would work best when a jet of red light came from a shadowed battlement far left, completely missing the line of Death Eaters. Ron swore and demanded, “Now!”

Holly aimed and yelled, _“Bombarda!”_

The force hit the grassy ground just in front of the line of Death Eaters, sending four flying through the air and landing heavily. They rolled down a hill. And then chaos erupted with shocking speed and vengeance. Spells. Shouts. Colors. It all became a blur of shrieking and screaming and painful moans. All Holly was aware of was the two individuals at her side. The sky was so thick with smoke and screams and inky, black shadows. The summer air went from red-hot to icy cold in the matter of moments. Holly’s fingers grew numb, but that only made her grip even tighter to her wand. People and creatures were scattering like ants below. 

Holly took aim and shouted, _“Expulso! Expulso!”_

Hermione had ducked behind the railing, but suddenly stood up. Within a second, her eyes had scanned and located a bundle of Death Eaters protecting their Lord. She flicked her wand and shouted, _“Orbis!”_

Most stumbled away or tried to deflect the spell, but the damage had been done. The ground opened up and swallowed one Death Eater and a handful of large spiders. Hermione was already slinging more spells with scary-accuracy. Another spider gone. Another Death Eater maimed. Ron was alternating between aiding Hermione and Holly. More than once, he deflected jets of orange and dark purple light. As the seconds ticked by, all three grew winded and desperate. Their movements became quicker and quicker. 

Holly’s wand was poised as her eyes darted about, seeking a target. There was a pack of scuttling spiders, babies from their size, heading over to the bridge. She turned slightly away from Voldemort and his followers and yelled, _“Confringo!”_

Over half the pile burst into flames. High-pitched squeals added their terrible music to the night. Whipping around, Holly sent up a Shield Charm that just barely managed to block a ball of glowing dark green light headed her way. It was something she had never seen before, but she had no doubt it was an incredibly Dark Curse. Ron shouted, “They’re almost to the courtyard. They’re going for the Entrance.”

“We can’t let them.” Holly yelled before leaning heavily over the railing. She pointed her wand, but wasn’t satisfied with the odd angle. Still, she casted. _"Reducto! Reducto! Expulso!”_

“Holly! Holly, enough!” Hermione was shrieking in her ear and tugging anxiously on her left shoulder. Ron wrapped one arm around Holly’s waist and yanked until her back was slamming against the stone wall. His cheeks were red as he bellowed, “We have to get below. The giants are tearing through the forest.”

It was then that Holly’s ears came back into focus. The odd ringing that had been plaguing her since the moment she saw Voldemort was gone. Beyond the shouted casting from dueling and painful shrieks from dying spiders, Holly heard the roaring and crunching from within the forest. She glanced that way. Tall, hulking shadows rammed their way through tall trees, breaking them as if they were twigs. Pale greenish-grey skin glowed sickly in the moonlight. Giants.

Hermione was already scrambling through the window with Ron helpfully boosting her. He yanked Holly up as well and threw her through the window. She smashed painfully onto the stone floor. Hermione quickly helped her to her feet as Ron stumbled back into the castle. The corridor was deadly silent. They took a moment to look around. Echoing bellows could be heard from outside. All three shared a glance before

Holly said, “Let’s go.”

The three ran down the empty corridor. Hermione asked, “What’s the plan?”

“Make our way to the Great Hall. To Dumbeldore.” Holly answered as they scrambled down a staircase. As they rounded another corner, the window at the opposite end of the corridor burst apart. Glass sprayed everywhere, hitting Holly across the cheek. It stung sharply, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head. It was Ron who bellowed, _“Diffindo!”_

Stunned, Holly opened her eyes to see a large Acromantula twitching. Its head was severed. Yellowish liquid was oozing out. 

Ron said, “Come on.”

He took the lead as the three hurried on. They made it down to the Fourth Floor. The echoing shouts were a bit louder here. Windows were shattered, spreading glittering glass that looked like diamonds in the dim light. More than once, Hermione had slipped on it and fallen to her knees. They were a bleeding mess. The bawls of the giants could be heard, but the thunderous noise had lessened to a dull roar in Holly’s ears. The crashes echoed harshly and each time a giant attacked a part of the castle, the trio had to slow down in order to avoid falling as the castle trembled violently.

They were running down the staircase, nearly on the Third Floor, when they heard familiar voices bellowing in agitation. Ron, whose legs were much longer, was several paces ahead of the girls. Holly raised her wand high as she jumped off the staircase and darted into the loud corridor below. The smell of singed hair was overwhelming. Crushed spider legs and yellow liquid were everywhere, splattered across the floor and walls. Ron was already throwing spells out of a shattered window. At the very next window was Neville. At the next one was Dean. Guarding the stairway to the Third Floor was George. His gingery hair was wild and he had a bruise forming under one cheek. Hermione went to Ron’s side while Holly went to George, who was grinning sharply. He looked scared, but Holly ignored that. “Hi ya, Holly. Enjoying yourself?”

She demanded, “Have they breached the castle?”

“Not last time I checked.” George answered as his grin dropped. He shook his head, “Dumbledore was holding the Wards at the door along with Bill and Dad. After we got out of the passageways and to the Entrance Hall, Bill told us to find you three. We got caught with a bunch of spiders jumping through windows between the Third and Fourth Floor on our way up.”

Holly frowned at the shouting coming from just below them. She peered down the staircase to catch a glimpse of red hair and bright yellow light followed by an explosion that rocked all of them. Dust puffed up in great waves. Coughing echoed. Fred could be heard clearly shouting, “Ha! How about that, huh, Lee?” 

George said, “Fred and Lee are down there. Percy, too. He showed up last minute through the passage at Aberforth’s just as we were about to bring the whole thing down. Took the git long enough to decide who the bad guys were.”

Holly turned and ran to glimpse out the shattered windows. She looked to Ron and loudly declared, “We have to get to the Entrance Hall.”

With that, she turned on her heels and headed for the staircase. George called out, “Let’s go, you lot!”

Ron and Hermione were on Holly and George’s heels. She had no time to look behind her, but she hoped Neville and Dean remained alive. She could hear and feel George as he panted against her neck. They ran on. Fred, Percy, and Lee’s voices became distinctive amongst the shrieks and rumbles. The Third Floor corridor was in chaos far worse than what they had witnessed so far. The stone floor was slippery with spider entrails and yellow venom. They slipped and slid through muck. All of the windows were shattered with glass shards waiting upon the floor. A classroom door was blown to bits, sharp splinters of wood littering the corridor. A desk was flipped on its side just beyond a broken classroom door. Percy and Fred were ducking behind it and occasionally hurling spells at the windows opposite them. There was an endless stream of scuttling spiders trying to squeeze their bodies into the castle. More often than not, blasts sent them exploding and falling to the ground below. 

Lee was much farther down the corridor, without cover of any kind, fighting two smaller Acromantulas that managed to slip through. Holly waited for a moment’s pause in spell casting before sliding her way down the corridor. She shouted, _“Diffindo!”_

One of the two hairy beasts fell, shrieking and twitching madly. Ooze squirted from its belly and coated Holly’s legs in hot yellow liquid. She wiped fitfully at it and slung her palm about in an attempt to rid herself of the gore. Lee grinned, shirt and pants torn, as he yelled, “Thanks, Potter!”

Holly was opening her mouth to reply when a shocking eruption sounded from behind her. There was a flash of gray and white. The force was so strong she was thrown forward as if she had been hit in the back with a Bludger. Holly heard a deep voice bellowing at the top of his lungs. 

_“Spongify! Carpe Retractum!”_

Holly’s knees and hands desperately tried to catch herself, but still she managed to hit the stone floor hard. Her palms sliced through glass shards. There were spine-chilling cries and screeches that she heard even through the ringing in her ears. The thick dust was in her lungs. She coughed and coughed as spots danced in her vision. Numb fingers fumbled about in a blind panic until Holly had her wand back in her palm. She blinked, eyes watering horribly. She heard voices, but couldn’t tell who was who. She did hear what they were saying, though, and the name made her body go cold. _Fred! No, Fred!_


	85. Chapter Eighty Five

“No, George. Stop.” Hermione’s voice was shrill and hard. “We can’t move him until we’ve secured him as best we can. It could hurt him more. His head. We have to secure his head for sure. His spine, possibly.”

There was choking sounds, but Holly wasn’t sure who was making them.

Percy croaked, “She’s right. Here. _Ferula. Ferula. Ferula.”_

Hermione said, _“Tergeo._ And here as well, Percy. His legs…” 

“Hurry. Hurry. _Hurry._ ” Ron chanted sickly.

Holly was repeatedly swallowing bile as she scrambled to her feet. It was as if her legs didn’t want to work with her. She slipped in a pile of spider entrails and stumbled over debris as she made her way back down the corridor. The wall to the classroom Fred and Percy had been hunkered down by was nothing more than crumbles and jagged stone. As she hobbled closer, Holly felt her legs give out. She fell to her knees just beside Lee, who was crouched and holding George up. 

Hermione and Percy were leaning over Fred, who was mostly hid from view and sprawled upon the disgusting floor. Ron was standing tall, hovering above them. His bright blue eyes were darting all around as if looking for an enemy. His skin was dreadfully pale. Holly’s gaze flickered downward, focusing on the droplets of crimson upon the floor by Fred’s legs. Hermione abruptly stood up and Conjured a stretcher. Together, she and Percy said, _“Mobilicorpus.”_

Their wands worked efficiently, but gently as they positioned Fred on the cot. Percy insisted on handling the Charm, so Hermione nodded and backed off. She and Ron briefly clasped hands before Ron helped Lee as he pulled George to his feet. Holly watched as Percy started moving down the corridor at a slow, cautious speed. It took George less than a moment to scramble after his twin. Ron and Lee were on his heels as George wobbled dangerously. It was Hermione who came to Holly and grabbed her hand. She said, “Focus, Holly. We have to keep going. We have to kill the snake, no matter what else may happen. We can’t give up.”

Holly nodded and turned around. She pushed passed the soreness in her body in order to keep up with the group. She kept her wand raised, determined to protect Fred and George as they made their way from the Third Floor to the Second. Several more spiders fell to their wands. Holly and Hermione were formidable. Even Dementors that were swooping among the windows were sent away by a bright doe and a playful otter. Ron stayed just ahead of Fred’s cot, intent on defending at the front lines. Percy intently focused on not dropping his broken brother. George and Lee stood to either side of the levitating cot. George was holding his wand, but his eyes were glassy and his movements jerky.

They came to the top of the Main Staircase. Ron said, “Stay here for a mo. Let me make sure it’s safe. Holly take point. Hermione and Lee, take the rear.”

Everyone hastened to do as Ron suggested. Holly tried not to, but couldn’t help catching a glimpse of Fred. His ginger hair was matted and soaked dark red along the left side. The white bandaged Conjured by Percy was already stained bright pink. Fred’s skin was sickly blueish-white. There were nicks and cuts all along his cheeks, chin, and lips. His clothes were torn and dusty and bloody. Splints were covering both legs and his right arm. She could see a trickle of blood coming from the bandaged forearm. His chest was barely moving.

As seconds turned into minutes, Holly began bouncing on the balls of her feet. She could hear the never-ending symphony of shouts, cries, and crashes. The smells of putrid venom, rustic blood, and scorched hair was a potent cocktail in the nose. Holly kept her eyes trained on the very bottom of the staircase. She could see nothing but flashes of colors. Scarlet. Purple. White. Brilliant green. Death Eaters.

Her heart was in her throat. George muttered, “Don’t have time.”

Holly pressed her lips together as Hermione began to murmur basic healing spells. Holly knew, although she wouldn’t say so, that Fred needed far more than the simple spells Hermione was casting. He needed Blood Replenisher and Skele-Gro. He needed Healers. Still, it was better than nothing. George stepped forward as if he was going to march down the stairs. Lee grasped his arm. They began to struggle and grapple. Holly glanced at them and had to blink back tears. She didn’t want George to go downstairs, but she understood Fred was running out of time. She turned back and looked at the staircase once more. 

Percy abruptly said, “I’ll go. Think, George, think. You stay and protect Fred. I will get Pomfrey or anyone who is capable with Healing.”

With that, Percy darted down the staircase with his wand at the ready. George could be heard breathing hard. Holly swallowed heavily before loudly saying, “I’m going down there. All of you should barricade yourselves in a nearby classroom. Wait for one of us to return with somebody.”

“Holly, no-“ Hermione was cut off when Holly simply darted down the staircase. The Entrance Hall was abundantly spacious as most of the castle was. It was crawling with witches and wizards, creatures, and debris. The air was thick with smoke and dust, which made it all seem like nothing more than hazy, lucid dream. A jet of deep blue light had Holly diving blindly to the floor. She skidded painfully, scraping her hands and belly on pebbles and splinters of wood. Her shoulders rammed into a large piece of stone. She curled into a ball, hands over head, in order to avoid a burst of brilliant green. The sound of footsteps pounding her way had her raising her head just slightly. 

A glimpse of dark robes and a flashing mask had Holly shouting, _“Stupefy!”_

The body dropped nearly on top of her. She pushed him away before she whispered, _“Incarcerous. Confundo.”_

She scrambled to her knees and peered over the stone. Her eyes searched quickly, but it was difficult to see. The burning tears oozing down her cheeks made her vision even worse, so she slapped at them with irritation. Holly raised her wand as she saw two scarlet robes battling against three Death Eaters. Scarlet robes. Aurors. She grimly said, _“Confundo. Incarcerous. Incarcerous. Stupefy.”_

One Death Eater spun in a circle as ropes tightened around his arms and chest. He toppled to the ground, nearly tripping a second Death Eater. That Death Eater was Stunned by an Auror while the third one barely missed Holly’s Stunning Charm. She watched as one Auror cast another spell at the two Death Eaters upon the ground. The third Death Eater, which had been dueling heatedly with the second Auror, suddenly turned and cast a jet of brilliant green. The first Auror was dead on the floor before Holly could blink. She let out a noise of disbelief. Her wand was raised and ready, but the angle wasn’t the best. She watched, enraged, as the Death Eater killed the second Auror. He revived and untied his comrades. Holly was about to stand up, to dart out and begin dueling the lot of them, when a shock of ginger hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Gasping, Holly followed the flash of color in the hazy smoke. Long hair. Bill or Ginny. Holly took off in the general direction, darting over broken pieces of stone wall and unmoving bodies. She caught a glimpse of Dumbledore and Severus dueling with four Death Eaters at the mouth of the Great Hall. It was clear they were attempting to infiltrate the Great Hall just as Dumbledore said they would.

Three more Death Eaters were dueling with Flitwick and Bill just to the right. The castle’s sentinels were surrounding both groups, forcing the Death Eaters to throw up powerful Shield Charms every time they swung a hefty sword. The person Holly had seen before had definitely been Ginny if Bill had been fighting with Flitwick the entire time. Holly hesitated on the edge of the room, wondering if she would be a help or a hindrance to them. Holly decided, as one Death Eater fell to Severus’s own green light, that her teachers and Bill were far stronger than she was. The odds were in their favor for the moment, so Holly darted around the corner to find herself in a darkened corridor. 

At the opposite end, there were flashes of green and blue light. And multiple heads of ginger hair. Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. Ginny. She could see Neville and Dean nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Ginny. She saw only two Death Eaters, both tall and slim, but could hear a cackling voice that sounded an awful lot like Bellatrix. She was obviously somewhere nearby. As Holly ran to her friends, wand raised and looking for an opening, she was jerked off of ground. 

Wiry hair bristled against the nape of her neck. Fetid breath made her gag. She gasped, wand nearly slipping from her fingers as she flailed helplessly. Holly was dragged through a nearby window. Even her fingertips gripping desperately at the stone walls did nothing. She very nearly dropped her wand a second time, so Holly stopped trying to get away. Instead, she focused on holding onto her wand. Hot liquid dripped down the collar of her shirt and burnt her skin. Odd clicking noises echoed in her ears. She tried not to shudder or cry. Acromantulas. 

Holly bobbed along like a cork in turbulent waters. She was thinking as quickly as she could, but no spell was coming to mind. This spider was big and tall enough that, if dropped, Holly had no doubt she would break a leg or her neck. She knew she shouldn’t fight, anyway, because Dumbledore had told her the truth. She was to die to end the reign of Voldemort because she was a piece of him. Holly hoped Dumbledore managed to kill the snake once she was gone.

The big Acromantula was heading for the forest, which she realized after only a few seconds of being carried. They passed fallen bodies and destroyed towers that lay dead along the grounds. She heard giants grumbling and could still feel their thundering footsteps, but they seemed far away once more. Holly craned her neck as far as she could, but saw no glimpse of Death Eaters. The Dementors were around, but fewer than before. Some were swooping around the windows of the castle, but most were retreating back to the forest. She and the spider were just passing the edge of one of the courtyards when Holly heard an alarmed shout of her name. Jerking, Holly turned her head.

Dumbledore was running forward at a break-neck speed that Holly was awed to see. His snowy beard and hair billowed in the night wind. His face was cut from stone as his wand raised high. He didn’t speak and Holly couldn’t see any light, but suddenly the spider was folding in on itself. Holly gently floated to the ground like a feather from the sky. Dumbledore’s gait slowed somewhat as he came to a halt at her side. He was winded, but not nearly as much as she would have expected. Piercing blue eyes looked her over before he said, “Come quickly. Back to the castle, Holly.”

She could just see Seamus and Dean in the courtyard along with a few scarlet robes. They were dragging injured people through the Entrance. With hurried legs, Holly and Dumbledore headed back inside with Dumbledore’s hand on her elbow. She rasped, “Sir, you said…you said…I was going to do what you told me to.”

He didn’t look at her as he firmly replied, “Not yet. It is not time.”

“When is the time?” Holly asked hotly, “Sir?”

Dumbledore ignored her and pulled her through the castle doors. None of the Weasleys were around, but Holly was acutely aware of their absence. Neither did she see Sirius or Severus. Her heart was pounding and skipping every other beat. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Bruised faces were everywhere. Some she knew and some she didn’t. McGonagall was healing a bloody gash on a student’s forehead in the corner of the Entrance. Bodies were being dragged or levitated into the Great Hall. How could she keep any of them safe?

“All have retreated because Voldemort is about to make his move. I want you to go to the antechamber with the Weasleys. Now, Holly.”

She hesitated, but a quick shove from Dumbledore had Holly darting across the room on wobbly legs. She jumped over plenty of rubble as she went. When she came to the ajar door on the antechamber, Holly paused before entering. She swallowed heavily when she saw all of them. She was startled to see the broad shoulders of Charlie. She had no idea when or how he had gotten to Hogwarts. He was holding tightly to his mother, who was weeping openly. Bill was rubbing Ginny’s slender shoulders. George was on his knees at the side of a bed. He was bent over lowly as if whispering to his twin. He was clasping Fred’s hand.

Holly drew closer, glancing at Ron and Hermione, who were embracing fiercely. Both had red-rimmed eyes. Holly felt her body alternating between hot and cold. Percy looked just as numb as she did. It was Mr. Weasley who noticed her first. He sighed, “Holly. Thank Merlin you’re okay.”

Everyone glanced her direction except for George. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and gave her a hug, which Holly accepted in stunned silence. Her eyes went back to the bed and Fred’s battered face. Mr. Weasley seemed to understand because he explained in a crackling voice, “H-He’s got a lot of broken bones and internal bruising. Madam Pomfrey says we need to get him to St. Mungo’s due to swelling in his brain, but…”

Holly knew there was no way to get to St Mungo’s right now. Even if there were, the hospital was overrun with Death Eaters. Fred would be killed as soon as the enemy got wind of him being vulnerable in a bed. There was another long moment of silence before Bill stated, “They shouldn’t have retreated. They were gaining the upper hand. It doesn’t make sense.”

Ron pulled away from Hermione and nodded. “I agree.”

“Dumbledore-“ Holly began to explain, but was cut off by a disembodied voice. It echoed across the air, sinking beneath the chest with sharp teeth, slipping across the skin like oil. The voice was cold and high-pitched. _“You have lost a great many of your numbers. Care for your dead and injured. You have one hour. If Dumbledore and Potter do not turn themselves over, I will descend upon you personally. You do not want this and neither do I. Each drop of magical blood shed is a waste. One hour.”_

All eyes were on Holly. She blinked. Mrs. Weasley suddenly pulled away from Charlie and stumbled forward. Her hand on Holly’s forearm was startlingly strong. Her blue eyes were wet and red as she sobbed, “No. He can’t have you.”

“Mrs. Weasley…” Holly whispered, but she didn’t know what to say. Her mind was trying, but she couldn’t think. Hermione made a loud gasp. Holly’s eyes flickered to her friend. Ron’s eyes grew bright. He said, “I know that look. You’ve got a plan.”

Hermione waved her hands a bit frantically before darting forward and grabbing Holly’s shoulder. She urgently said, “We have to hurry. Ron, Holly. Come on.”

“What is it, Mione?” Ron demanded. He moved to follow her.

“Wait!” Mrs. Weasley cried. Holly threw a regretful expression over her shoulder. The older woman tried following the trio, but Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie stopped her. It was Hermione who called out, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley. We aren’t giving up.”

They made it halfway across the Main Entrance hallway. Holly panted, “Are you going to tell us where we are going?”

“Second Floor lavatory.” Hermione cried urgently.

Ron frowned and asked, “Why?”

“Basilisk fangs.” Hermione replied testily, “Now, hurry.”

Holly’s eyebrows raised. Hermione groaned, “We need to get to the Chamber.”

Ron frowned. Hermione spoke so quickly her words ran together.

“We need as many fangs as we can get. They absorbed the power of the Sword all those years ago. Since nobody has seen the Sword in some time, this is a far better option than Fiendfyre. None of us have any experience controlling it. Only Professor Snape and Dumbledore. This way, the chances of killing Nagini are far higher. Voldemort will be coming soon. We all need to be in range and take our chances as they present themselves.”

Ron nodded and said, “You’re a genius, Mione.” 

Holly swallowed and said, “Agreed, but…”

“Holly. Come.” Dumbledore’s voice was loud and strong and true. He was standing at the foot of the Main Staircase, looking up at them. He said, “The two of you go ahead with your plans. Holly must stay at my side, I’m afraid.”

Hermione looked panicked. “Sir. We need her for-“

Holly glanced at Dumbledore’s somber expression before saying, “Ron knows. He remembers how I spoke. He was there. Just mimic the sounds you’ve heard me make, okay, Ron?”

He nodded and said, “Right. Okay. Let’s go, Hermione, so we can be back before the hour is up.”

Holly watched them disappear up the stairs. She tried to memorize everything about them, but seconds weren’t enough time. Holly swallowed heavily and went to Dumbledore’s side. 

She asked, “Now?”

“Yes.” He replied, “Everyone is attending the injured. Severus will be here within moments. I sent him to his personal quarters for potions only minutes before the announcement was made by Voldemort. You must hurry. Go straight to the forest. Nothing will touch you. When you reach him, it is imperative that he be the one to end your life. That is why I stopped the Acromantula. It would have fed off of you. Your death must be committed by Voldemort himself.”

“Yes, sir.” Holly rasped. She started for the doors. There were still plenty of people bustling about. Bodies were floating through the air. Far too many of them were grey with death. She supposed she would look like that soon. Dumbledore followed her to the door and pressed a small, round object into the pocket of her trousers. They stared at one another. Cerulean and emerald. He whispered, “You are by far the bravest and strongest soul I have ever had the fortune to know.”

She blinked, turned on her heel, and walked away.


	86. Chapter Eighty Six

It was one of the most heart-shattering scenes Holly could ever have imagined. Her Hogwarts. The massive, sprawling, awe-inspiring castle and all of its glorious grounds. The first place she had ever truly felt happy at. The place where she had made her first friends. The place where she had fallen in love. Where she had grown and changed and cried and laughed. The place of mystic, magic, and wonder. Her home was burning. Wicked flames were eating away at a large portion of the West Wing. Grand corridors and ancient stone and classrooms all destroyed. The bridge along the backside of the castle was in shambles, still casting gray tendrils of smoke toward the azure sky. An avalanche of splintered wood, stone, and iron lie in broken piles at the edge of the Lake, hurtled about by angry giants only half an hour before.

Hagrid’s hut, which was tucked against the edge of the Forbidden Forest, was nothing more than ashes and stone now. Holly passed by it in a daze. Her eyes flickered over the smoldering mess. She felt ashamed that she had not wondered about Hagrid once since the start of the battle. As her feet stumbled over uneven ground, she took in the melting lumps that were once Hagrid’s loved possessions. There was no sign of Hagrid or his hound, Fang. A sob caught in Holly’s dry throat. Her eyes stung. She forced herself to look away and head into the line of tall trees.

It was oddly silent as she carried on. There were no voices. No roaring of giants or scuttling of Acromantulas. No bellowing of spells or flashes of bright lights. No flickering of orange flame or thundering of fallen stone. There were screams, but she knew they only echoed inside her head. Holly’s eyes darted around constantly. Her wand was tightly gripped in her sweaty palm. She felt cold. Very cold. And yet, she continued to sweat. Her body felt as if it were trembling, but when she glanced at her hands, she found herself to be steady. Her feet crunched mutedly on the forest floor and a quick glance showed rusty-brown spots across the toes of her trainers. Blood.

Holly glanced back up and hastened her pace. _One hour. One hour. One hour._ She was running out of time and had yet to find Voldemort. She felt as if she had spent a single moment and a thousand years walking. She wondered if the fight was beginning once more back at the castle. Wondered if her hour was up. Wondered who was alive or dead. Holly was choking, breath wheezing from within her chest, as she stumbled onward. Her unoccupied hand slipped into the pocket of her trousers. She fisted a small stone and pulled it from her pocket. Holding it tightly to her skin, Holly looked up and glanced around. It was not yet morning, but the sky had lightened somewhat. The moon was still visible, but it had begun to sink lower. Stars twinkled brightly this far away from the castle where no smoke was capable of blocking out the light.

A white orb, tinted pale blue, caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Holly whirled around, wand at the ready and knees bent low. A strangled whimper left her throat as she stared. Just stared. There were four familiar faces staring back at her. They were nearly invisible and flimsy, but Holly could see them. Stepping slowly closer, Holly peered greedily at the two nearest her. 

They were so familiar, yet they were strangers to her. The man was tall and skinny with a lithe form. He had a proud look about him and a head of messy, jet-black hair and golden specs. The woman was willowy of build with a cascade of thick, deep red hair. They were beautiful. James and Lily Potter. She croaked, “Mum. Dad.”

As the other shades crept forward, Holly felt her gaze flicker to them. And the dull pain she had been feeling was suddenly blinding. Gasping sharply, Holly let the tears fall. Friendly faces. Lovely faces. Gone. Dead. They had been alive only a few hours before. She had seen them talking to Dumbledore. She had talked to them herself. Holly’s mind whirled with flashing images of broken stone and fallen bodies. How had she missed them? How had she not saved them? 

“No,” Holly croaked while shaking her head, “No. Remus. Tonks. No.”

“It’s not your fault, Holly.” Lily whispered in a strong voice that echoed softly, “You have been so brave, my little love.”

Holly choked, “No…No. I haven’t. I’m not.”

“Listen to me,” James echoed, “You’re doing the right thing. You’ve always done the right thing, Holly. I’m so proud of you. We’re so proud of you.”

She nodded vaguely, eyes soaking up their images. Darting a glance at the other couple, Holly felt her throat tighten even more. 

She choked, “Your son…”

“Teddy was, is, and will be loved greatly.” Remus spoke up gravely.

“You’re saving him, Holly.” Tonks said, “Right now. We’re all saving this world, so kids like Teddy can be safe again.” 

Holly nodded and croaked, “Will it hurt? Dying?”

James shook his head and gently said, “The pain stops. It’s like going to sleep.”

“Even if I can’t see you,” Holly whispered, “Will you stay with me?”

“Always,” Lily murmured while James said, “Until the very end.”

A sob burst from her throat. She took a long look at her parents. Then, at Remus and Tonks. Holly squeezed her eyes shut and nodded softly. She took a few deep breaths and released the stone. It hit the forest floor with a soft thud.

Holly took another calming breath and nearly dropped her wand when she heard bellowing shouts shoot across the quiet air. With her heart clawing its way out of her throat, Holly took off at a dead-run. Twigs and roots reached up to pull her to the ground, but Holly kept running. She stumbled once, but managed to upright herself. Another bellow, this one a wordless sound of rage and pain, bounced off of Holly’s chest. She _knew_ that voice.

There was a high-pitched shriek of laughter and a few deep voices shouting in success. Gritting her teeth, Holly skidded to a stop just beyond a cusp of thick trees. She took only a second to glimpse at multiple dark robes and a large, looming shape tied to a tree. Chest heaving, Holly walked into a clearing very slowly. She made sure to keep her wand close to her side. All the shrieks, laughter, and talking immediately ceased with a single wave of Voldemort’s pale hand.

“Holly Potter.” His cold voice greeted. His grin was sharp and sickly as he gave a mock bow and said, “I am delighted.”

“Holly?” A deep, raspy voice questioned. She glanced to the right, swallowing heavily as she took in Hagrid’s dirty and bloodied face. His thick, wild hair was ripped out in some places, showing a bloody scalp. His warm, friendly face was anguished as he roared, “LEAVE! GO!”

Holly shook her head before turning away from him. There was _nothing_ she could do except what she was already planning to do. There was no chance of her taking on so many Death Eaters by herself in order to free Hagrid. Her sacrifice likely wouldn’t save Hagrid’s life, which turned Holly’s stomach to a churning sea. If she did this, then it could likely save dozens upon dozens of innocent people residing inside the broken castle. All her friends had to do was kill the snake. And then, Voldemort would be nothing. Less than nothing.

She watched with eyes riveted to Nagini. The creature was in a dark, glowing ball of protection. She curled herself around her Master’s feet. Holly thought the murky light was a Ward of some sort. Holly wasn’t sure, but she knew Hermione or Bill would recognize whatever it was as soon as they set eyes on it. The Weasleys were strong and would know the importance of Nagini by now. At least, Holly hoped Ron and Hermione had passed on the important message to others they could trust. When Holly ran into Neville just outside the castle’s Entrance, with his face bruised and grim, she had told him as well. _Kill the snake. You have to kill the snake or Voldemort can’t be stopped at all._

“Have you come to greet Death?” Voldemort asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Holly heard herself whisper, “I’m ready.”

“NO!” Hagrid began to kick and slap, knocking over two Death Eaters nearest him. He was chained to a tree trunk. Holly blinked to keep tears at bay. Angry shouts began as wizards whirled on the half-giant. Spurts of red sparks hit Hagrid directly in the chest, but still he struggled and bellowed his terror. “HOLLY! LEAVE HER ALONE, VOLDEMORT!”

“Silence the fool!” Voldemort snapped loudly and was chuckling coldly as Bellatrix began to cast the Torturing Curse on him. Hagrid’s spine curled with his head thrown backward as he cried. It was so similar to how Severus looked once upon a time so long ago. Holly gritted her teeth and snarled, “Stop! I’m here, Tom. STOP!”

Hagrid’s bellows rang out, strongly and loudly. Holly trembled where she stood, teeth gritted and knuckles fisted around her wand. With another wave of Voldemort’s hand, Bellatrix released Hagrid from her spell and returned to her Master’s side. Her hateful face was disgustingly eager. Holly hoped she would die soon and felt no guilt for the thought.

“Ah,” Voldemort gave a slick smile, “Where were we? Are we to duel once more, Holly Potter? Do you think you are truly capable of defeating me without any protection left? You have no ancient magic from your parents, no Dumbledore, no Order or friends here to rescue you.”

Holly swallowed heavily, “I’m ready.”

Voldemort paused. His red eyes with their inhuman slit pupils narrowed greatly. He gave a mocking bow that Holly did not return. His cold smile turned brittle and his demonic eyes narrowed. Holly stared, unblinking and unmoving, as his shout rang out. When acidic-green light hit her in the chest, she felt nothing as she stumbled backward and hit the unforgiving ground.

When her eyes opened, she wasn’t aware of anything. Feeling. Thought. Touch. Smell. Nothing. And then, only slightly something. She became aware of white. Just brilliant, glowing white all around her. Slowly, as if they were droplets of water being squeezed from a damp piece of cloth, Holly’s thoughts multiplied. With each blink of the eye, a hazy horizon could be seen. Shapes grew. With a frown, Holly stood on wobbly legs and stumbled forward. She realized what she was looking at was a train. Not just any train, but the Hogwarts Express. The brick walls, metal tracks, trash bins, and empty trolleys were all the same, except every familiar shape was pure white. She was at Platform 9 and 3/4.

Holly wandered around aimlessly for a time. More than once, she tried calling out for those she knew and cared for. Her voice was nothing but a faint whisper no matter how much she strained while attempting to scream. She was tired, so horribly tired, but her trembling legs kept shuffling. Forward. Backward. Right. Left. Eventually, Holly noticed a pristine bench. She collapsed upon the seat and stared ahead. She could only see a blank, brilliant white. 

Her heart was beating steadily and slowly in her chest. She could feel the rhythm in her fingertips. The sound was so loud that Holly could hear it deep within her own head. She wondered where she was and why. She wondered if she was dead. If so, where were her parents? Where was anybody at all? Would she be able to see Remus and Tonks, to properly apologize? And what of Voldemort? Of her friends? Sirius? Severus?

Holly was contemplating opening one of the many train doors and looking for a conductor when a noise caught her attention. It was a slight sound like that of fluttering butterfly wings. A splash of color caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Startled, Holly jumped to her feet. Purple. Gray. Blue. She whispered, “Sir?”


	87. Chapter Eighty Seven

The air was so still. The sky was a burst of peach-yellow and fiery orange as it signaled the beginning of a new day. Smoke and early-morning fog obscured vision and gave an eerie white glow across the castle’s wrecked grounds. The smell of blood, dust, and death was everywhere. The silence was ringing in ears far more than the shouts of battle had.

Severus had been searching for Holly for what felt like days. He knew, according to the light of the sky and many Tempus Charms, that this was not the case. She hadn’t been seen by anyone, except the Longbottom boy, who had spoken to Holly at the East side of the grounds approximately twenty-five minutes past two o’clock. Severus had been busy retrieving Draught of the Living Dead from his personal chambers in an attempt to stabilize Fred Weasley at the time. After that, he had been scanning the large, chaotic rooms for Holly. The dead and dying bodies lying about were so many that it made maneuvering difficult. When he had spotted Granger and Weasley, the tightness in his chest had eased somewhat. Until he realized Holly was not with her usual companions.

He had rushed to them, demanding answers only to be met with anxiously pale faces. They had gone to the Chamber of Secrets, Granger had explained quickly. They had split apart from Holly, who had been whisked away by Dumbledore. When Severus had approached Dumbledore, who was busily preforming Healing Charms on a number of injured students, Severus felt dread threatening to overtake him. Dumbledore was too calm. Too grave. _I’m sure she is helping others, Severus. Look at those around you. They need aid. You are fit to give that to them. Focus, my boy. Let us prepare for Tom’s return._

Fed up with the old man, Severus had begun a systematic search of the grounds. He knew he had very little time. It seemed as if people pressed down upon him. The quicker he tried to search for her, the more individuals got in his way. Some wailed and sobbed with silent tears trekking down dusty cheeks. Voldemort’s cold voice echoed inside of his head constantly. _One hour. One hour. One hour._ Eventually, the clocktower had struck three. Each chime was a blow to Severus. He had stared blankly at the Entrance for a time, but Holly never showed. Neither had Voldemort.

“Damnit.” Sirius Black’s raspy voice echoed in a growl. It tore Severus from his dark thoughts. He turned and watched as the wizard stalked in his direction. Black was injured with a decent gash on his forehead and a swollen eye. His knuckles were bloodied and his outer robes were long gone. His Muggle shirt was torn in two places and blood was crusted alongside his exposed torso. The majority of those injuries had come from his battle with Dolohov after Remus had fallen to the wizard’s Dark Curse.

“Where is she?” Black snarled. His eyes were hard chips of flint that never failed to make Severus want to Hex the man. He snapped, “I do not know.”

A thought was taking form in his reluctant mind. He knew the girl well enough to know that she would give her life to save them all. Surely, though, Dumbledore had not allowed his favorite student to simply waltz off into Voldemort’s hands directly? Evidence showed that while the Headmaster was not necessarily as watchful as he should be with Holly, he cared for her and didn’t wish her harm.

Severus tried to gather his wits and focus on the goal: focus his mind, so he could find her. Help her. Save her. And end Voldemort.

“The only place we haven’t checked is the blasted dungeons.” Black grumbled. His weight shifted from foot to foot as he snapped, “Where’s your Dark Lord? He told us all an hour, one hour, and he would be back. It’s sunrise. Damn well has been at least two hours. Did he scurry off to hide after losing so many of his own?”

Severus stared at the fallen body of a giant. It was clearly female and had taken numerous enchanted arrows to the body as well as several Cutting Curses. It smelled rancid and made Severus want to gag, although he didn’t. That giant had swiped out with unbelievably large hands, shattering windows and tumbling stones just hours before. The Third Year Transfiguration classrooms were nothing but debris now. 

Black demanded, “Well?”

Severus glanced at him and took in the haunting features. Somehow, he found Black’s face to be far more familiar to him than his own. The cold, hollow feeling he had been trying desperately to ignore was becoming more pronounced with every moment that ticked by. Severus opened his mouth, but a sharp intake of breath from Black had Severus going on the defense. His aching body tightened, dropping into a crouch. His wand was at the ready as he spun swiftly on his heel to see what had caught Black’s attention so thoroughly.

“They’re here.” Black whispered before flicking his wand and sending a large Patronus toward the castle with a quick explanation. “Voldemort is coming toward the main entrance with Death Eaters.”

Severus felt as if were being submerged in icy water. The sunrise, smoke, and fog made it difficult to see. There was a dark line slowly and steadily marching their way, but they were far off. Voldemort was noticeable as he led point. Severus could recognize his stance and stride anywhere and at any time. There was a large, dark shadow clustered behind the main line of Death Eaters. It took another long moment before Severus realized the big bulk was Hagrid. The man was limping with his head downcast. His hair and beard were wild, sticking up in the air, and casting shadows of their own.

“Hagrid.” Black croaked hotly. “Damnit. Damnit all to hell.”

“Do not go running, Black.” Severus quietly said. He never took his eyes off of the ever-approaching line as he explained, “You won’t live to see Holly again if you do. You would be dead before you took more than two steps.”

The dark line was far more distinguishable now. Bellatrix was to Voldemort’s right, dancing about in a widely bizarre display of joy. Her cackling laugh could be heard as it bounced and echoed harshly across the still morning sky. Rodolphus was a broad shadow at his wife’s side. There were others. Rockwood. Rosier. Crabbe. Goyle. Mulciber. Avery. The Malfoys.

Severus could not take his eyes from them even as people began to slowly trickle out of the castle. They were beaten and bloody and covered in soot. Most notable was Dumbledore. He limped slightly and Severus wondered at what point he had obtained an injury. Black was shifting keenly nearby. Severus found himself reaching behind to grasp Black’s wrist. The man startled and snapped, “Let go of me.”

“Don’t.” Severus hissed, “Stay still and quiet until dueling begins.”

“I’m not a fucking coward like you, Snape.” Black growled lowly before yanking his wrist out of Severus’s grip. He shoved forward until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Severus’s tall frame. Severus still didn’t take his eyes from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The sound of their footfalls was comprehensible now. Steady thudding. The echo of sharp clicks came from Bellatrix’s high-heeled boots.

“What is Hagrid carrying?” Black asked suddenly.

Severus squinted as his hand constricted against his wand. Arms and dark cloaks moved, making it nearly impossible to see. Hagrid was bent low, but he was certainly carrying an object. It was long and thin, but Severus knew Hagrid’s large body would make almost anything look small and thin. Voldemort pointed his wand at his throat as a thread of light shot out and encompassed his neck. He swept out a sickly, pale arm. The dark-hooded crowd split down the middle. They were within the courtyard now and slowing to a leisure pace. Bellatrix was grinning madly while openly taunting Dumbledore with wicked facial expressions. 

Hagrid’s deep, shuddering sobs were all that could be heard. He was nearly bent in half, clutching a bundle to his chest. The cold ice in Severus’s veins grew even colder as he took in the sight before him. Mismatched and widely spread witches and wizards stood all along the castle walls. Most were students. Some were seventeen years’ old, but most were younger than that. All faces were pale. Gray. Dirty. Wands were clutched in trembling hands. Some looked ready to bolt for any illusion of safety, but there was no safety to be found. Just out of arm’s reach were the dark hoods of many sadistic individuals. One of them was the most powerful wizard Severus would ever know. His throat was dry.

“COME FORTH, HAGRID!” Voldemort’s oily, cool voice echoed with amusement. One or two startled shrieks came ripping from throats. Black was jittery, shifting his weight and muttering swear words under his breath at Severus’s side. Hagrid, stumbling and sobbing wretchedly now, shouldered his way through the small line of Death Eaters. Voldemort ordered, “Show them. SHOW THEM!”

His laughter rang out, “SHOW THEM THEIR FEARLESS CHOSEN ONE!”

“No.” Black gasped and lunged forward. Severus felt his vision go dim around the edges. Almost subconsciously, he wordlessly cast a Silencing and Shoe-Sticking Charm on Black. He ignored the wizard’s struggling wand-arm because he couldn’t take his eyes off of the nightmare in front of him. It was as if Severus was falling from a great height. His fingertips were numb as they clutched to the slim piece of wood in his hand. He watched as Hagrid slowly uncurled beefy arms to reveal the bundle. Black froze quite suddenly and sagged to his knees.

A fragile hand fell limp from within a wet cloak and dangled loosely. Hagrid reached out with one large, shaky palm and stroked a tumble of long, black hair. A head lolled to the side and a peaceful face was exposed to the gaze of everyone. 

Wails and shrieks rose up to create a bitter, sorrowed symphony that was not nearly enough to match the chaos reigning within Severus’s heart. “No!” A shrill, familiar voice echoed. Granger, perhaps. There were grunts and then a sea of redheads moved in Severus’s peripheral vision. There was the anxious voice of Molly Weasley and the sound of a quick scuffle. “Ron! Hold him. _Somebody hold him down.”_

A quick hand movement from Dumbledore had the Weasley family growing still. It wasn’t until a frantic Granger began whispering in the youngest Weasley son’s ear that he stopped struggling against his family’s hold. A low, chuffing sob was crawling its way out of Black’s throat from beside Severus. He was chanting, “Kill him. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him.” 

Severus licked his numb, chapped lips. He knew what he was to do. It was sharp, clear, and beating within his chest. He would have only once chance. The snake was slithering between his Master’s bare feet. Severus spoke from between barely parted lips, “The snake. Black, the snake. He won’t die without its death first. Wait for Dumbledore’s signal.”

There was a hitch of breath followed by a slight nod. Voldemort was talking and Severus was aware, but not wholly focused on his words. He was far more focused on the man’s smooth, swift movements. An opening. Only one. That was all Severus would need. He prayed to a God he didn’t believe in. Prayed that his aim would be true. Voldemort was engaging in verbal barbs with Dumbledore, who was strong and serene in the middle of the courtyard. Severus tried to keep both of his Masters in his line of sight, but the sickening pull of the limp bundle in Hagrid’s arms was almost all-consuming. Twice, Severus felt his eyes linger on that tangle of black hair. 

He heard Minerva’s sharp voice ring out as she addressed Voldemort. “What do you want, Voldemort? What is your aim now? Will you kill us all? Kill the children?”

The old woman was intelligent and had been trying to distract Voldemort, so Dumbledore may strike. Of that, Severus was certain. Minerva had only just managed to finish speaking before Bellatrix was lunging forward, shrieking to such a degree that her incantation was nearly incomprehensible. Voldemort barked out an impatient reprimand, but the sound was drowned out by people scattering and shouting in order to avoid green jets of light. McGonagall dove behind a jagged pillar, but the courtyard was in shambles. There were too many people and not enough space for adequate maneuvers. Most Death Eaters were deflecting the Stunners being sent their way, perfectly protecting their Master, who stood at the edge of the courtyard with a smirk on his lips. More than one deflected spell hit their original castors, which meant allies were dropping haphazardly to the ground. If Severus had been a Gryffindor, he would have made a mad dash for the snake out of sheer, desperate terror.

Suddenly, Dumbledore raised his hands and clapped. The sound was magnified, sending out waves that caused brains to scramble, ears to ring, and feet to stumble. Severus bent over at the waist, but snapped his head up as quickly as possible to watch what was happening. The old wizard rushed forward in a way that was both very brave and so very stupid. And the duel began. Death Eaters, students, and faculty ran for what little cover was offered. Severus lunged several paces away, but stayed right at the edge of the duel. Black was beside him, swearing heatedly. Severus had his wand raised. One eye was on Voldemort and Dumbledore while the other was on the Death Eaters cornered near the courtyard’s entrance. Hagrid was farther behind the black cloaks, bent over and trying desperately to shield Holly’s body with his own.

Severus watched as the two greatest wizards of his time fought viciously. The sheer force of their wordless casting was incredible. Their movements were almost too swift for Severus to keep up with. Blue to green to orange to purple to black. Flames to lightening to acidic rain to sand to sharpened glass. It was an awe-inspiring situation to witness, despite the numb sense of utter failure that had encased Severus’s mind, body, and soul. It became obvious to him, as the seconds turned to minutes, that Albus would not win. Those who did not know him as Severus did would not notice the way his hands shook just slightly. The way his limp was becoming more pronounced with every step. The way his spell-work was lacking his signature finesse. 

More than once, Severus and McGonagall had deflected nasty Curses and Transfigurations in order to spare innocent bystanders. To his own shock and confusion, Severus found he wanted to jump into the fray. He wanted to aid Albus, but Severus was not ignorant. He was beyond the average wizard’s grasp, but was certainly not as powerful as Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. For a brief moment, Severus met McGonagall’s eye from across the courtyard. Her stony expression flickered with hopelessness. Severus gave a shake of his head. She nodded curtly. They knew what was to come. They knew what Dumbledore would want. 

Severus whipped his head to the left when a thin wail distracted him. A student, a Sixth Year Hufflepuff girl named Addie Davis, was clutching a Ravenclaw Fifth Year named Atticus Reynolds. An arrow was protruding from the right side of his chest, staining his white shirt a vivid crimson. Blood was bubbling from his mouth as the two huddled behind an upturned stone bench. Bellatrix was cackling from the corner across from them. She was twirling her wand and dancing while clicking her heels together. From behind, her husband was rolling his eyes and smirking. Neither seemed concerned.

In the next instant, Dumbledore’s hand lashed out heavily in a circle. A roaring wall of purple flames shot toward the line of Death Eaters. They all attempted to run, but Rockwood was not as successful. He lay, sprawled awkwardly, with skin blackened to a crisp. Severus lost sight of the group, including Hagrid, almost instantly as they ducked around the corner wall. Only screams and smoke were left in their wake. A shout of dismay had Severus spinning to watch as green light hit Albus squarely in the chest even as he was working a complicated pattern with his hands. A stray streak of purple-blue lightning hit Voldemort in the shoulder. Within the blink of an eye, he disappeared in a whirl-wind of black shadows. Severus watched as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crumpled gently to his knees. Piercing blue eyes were left to vacantly stare at the morning sky far above.


	88. Chapter Eighty Eight

Minerva and several others were automatically dashing forward as if to help the Headmaster, but Severus knew no help was to come. Black shouted, “This isn’t over.”

He turned around as if to run from the courtyard and chase after the Death Eaters. Reacting swiftly, Severus Disarmed the crazed wizard. He kept a tight hold on the man’s wand as Black whirled around with fury on his features. He was almost foaming at the mouth as he screamed, “Give me my wand, Snape.”

“They will kill you.” Severus snarled, “Use your damned brain, if you have one. There are a dozen followers still standing behind him. He will return any moment to make his demands. The fight will ensue then. We have strength in numbers.”

“THEY KILLED HER!” Black bellowed, “They killed her and James and Lily and Remus! My brother! Dumbledore. Give me MY WAND, SNAPE!”

Severus was acutely aware of the eyes on them. Of the blood coating everyone and everything. Of the purple robes and vacant blue eyes nearby. He was also aware of Sirius Black’s title: Holly Potter’s Godfather. Severus handed over Black’s wand. He opened his mouth, but a whirlwind of dark mist had him snapping his jaw shut. Severus was quick to raise his wand. All around him, witches and wizards did the same. The courtyard smelled of dust, death, and sweat. They waited in screaming silence as Voldemort reappeared with Death Eaters at his sides. Bellatrix was missing her robe and there was angry red skin across her once-beautiful face. Mulciber was spitting blood and sporting bubbling burns across his throat. The wound on Voldemort’s shoulder wasn’t healed because he seemed to favor it, but the fabric of his robe was mended. 

Severus watched as, from around the corner of the intact wall, being coerced by Avery, came Hagrid. He was still clutching Holly’s limp body. Black made to move rather abruptly, but Severus muttered a spell to freeze him in place for a short amount of time. Black could only glare icily. 

“Now you may see just who is the most powerful of all. Your Chosen One is dead by my wand. Your Headmaster, the Great Albus Dumbledore, dead. What I want is simple. Who here is willing to listen to your Lord’s words?”

Severus saw Lucius gesture with a trembling palm. Draco hesitated, huddled behind a large group of students, before darting across the ruined floor of the courtyard. His shoes nearly touched the fallen body of the Headmaster. Lucius and Narcissa grabbed at their son with desperate hands. Voldemort gestured and loudly declared, “I am a merciful lord. I wish no magical blood spilled. All who will kneel and swear fidelity to me will live. A new dawn means a new world. You each have talent and I can cultivate it. There will be a place and purpose for each of my followers.”

A boy limped forward. It took Severus only a moment to recognize Neville Longbottom. His icy veins were too cold to feel anymore, but he still swallowed heavily at the pitiful sight before him. The boy held the Sword of Gryffindor in his shaking hand, although Severus was unsure where it had come from. Longbottom had a split eyebrow and a bloody nose. One of his eyes was blackened and there was blood trickling from a rip in his trousers. Soot and dust covered his ragged clothing. His wand was clutched in the hand opposite of the Sword.

“And who is this?” Voldemort asked with a curious smirk that made Severus’s stomach turn over. Bellatrix danced forward and mock-whispered, “My Lord, this is the Longbottom boy.”

“Longbottom.” Voldemort replied with amusement, “Pureblood. Strong magical blood runs through your veins. Do you come forward to me to swear your loyalty, Neville Longbottom?”

The boy swallowed and crept forward with clear indecision and hesitant footsteps. There was gasps and an angry Ron Weasley who shouted, “Don’t, Neville!”

“SILENCE!” Voldemort thundered before waving his wand in a sharp jab. Molly Weasley shrieked in alarm and stumbled to stand in front of her youngest son. He seemed unharmed, although devastated and ragefully silent.

Severus continued to watch the snake and the Longbottom boy, who nearly tripped over his own feet as he came to stand within arm’s reach of Voldemort. Severus was surprised to find that Longbottom was eye-to-eye with the Dark Lord. He had grown much taller in the last year. His shoulders were broad, although they trembled. Voldemort slowly smiled wider and wider until he had revealed rows of sharp teeth. His cool voice echoed as he asked, “Well? Your saviors are all dead by my hand. Dumbledore. Potter. Your loyalty, Longbottom?”

Slowly, the boy sank to one knee and bowed his head. There were dismayed sounds all around. Sobs began to build in intensity as Voldemort laughed long and loud. Longbottom’s voice echoed as he said, “They aren’t gone.”

“What?” Voldemort snapped, “You doubt my word when the bodies of your useless saviors are here as evidence?”

Severus watched as the snake slithered to the edge of its Master’s feet, pausing with tongue flicking in the air. The protective orb was much dimmer now, nearly unnoticeable by the naked eye. The boy was close enough for the snake to strike and kill. Severus had to force himself not to shout a warning. Black made a choking snarl from beside him. Severus tensed, expecting the Dark Lord to turn and face them at Black’s outburst. He didn’t. Only continued to stare sharply at Longbottom.

“Dumbledore and Holly may be dead,” Longbottom said quickly. It was then that Severus saw the way in which the Sword was pointed upon the stone ground. Longbottom was clutching the handle tightly and using it as a crutch. And Severus understood with abrupt clarity what the boy was planning to do. Severus slowly began to move his wand into position. Beside him, Black did the same.

“But they live on with those that are loyal to them.” Neville declared firmly. There was a singular moment of pause. Then, he lunged sideways and downwards while yelling, “DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY!”

Voldemort was screaming in anger and surprise as he was plowed over, quite suddenly from behind, by Hagrid. With a clear path now made, Neville Longbottom sliced through the head of Nagini with one clean swooping motion. Severus pointed and shouted, “ _Avada Kadavara.”_

The green light hit Goyle Sr, leaving a wide gape and a short slot of time for Longbottom to throw up a Shield Charm. Shouts, spells, and shrieks of rage echoed. The battle began anew. People were running wildly. Dust obscured vision as stone exploded. Severus darted forward, eyes taking in what was all around him even while he focused on Voldemort’s slippery, swift movements. The dark wizard had knocked Hagrid aside with an explosion and was climbing to his feet. His Death Eaters were spread out, slinging bedlam from their wands. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were fighting viciously to protect their Lord.

“Kill them!” Voldemort ordered coldly, “Kill as many of them as it takes.”

And then Severus was ducking behind an overturned pillar due to a stray Curse. He was not surprised when Black hit the stone pillar right behind him. Black was yelling, sending out Dark Curses that would rip the guts from the stomach and boil the blood inside the veins. Severus found it annoyingly hypocritical and yet apt for the current situation.

“WHERE’S HOLLY?” Hagrid suddenly bellowed through the smoke and dust. Severus, spotting an opportunity, sent another Killing Curse. He watched Crabbe Sr. fall at the feet of Ginny and George Weasley. He wished those idiot children would run away from danger instead of toward it. He could hear Black dueling with someone from behind, but could not turn to aid without leaving himself vulnerable. Severus cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself and breathed deeply. He tried to see through the dust in the air. Shapes. Thin and tall and short and stout. All he saw were shapes. If he cast, he could hit an ally. He waited tensely. 

Hagrid bellowed again, “WHERE IS SHE?”

“ _Confringo!_ Her body.” Black hoarsely called out, “Snape, her body!”

“Stay down!” Severus snarled loudly, “You won’t find her if you’re dead!”

“EXPULSO! REDUCTO!” Black shouted and struck a pile of stones out in the middle of the courtyard. A geyser of debris spouted up and covered them all. Severus barely got a Shield Charm up in time to repel the rocks. He shouted, _“Imbecile! CRUCIO! Sectumsempra!”_

Mulciber, who had been charging Black from behind, now fell to the courtyard floor with blood gushing from his throat and shoulders. Severus dove behind Black’s pillar and glanced at stark, grey eyes. He snapped, “Let us kill the Dark Lord.”

Black nodded grimly. His pulse was visibly pounding. Sweat was gleaming on his grimy skin. And Holly loved this man. Fiercely loved her Godfather. Severus knew this to be true. He ordered, “Shield yourself. Find Voldemort. Wait until I am within range. We take him together, if we can.”

Black nodded again and then he was gone. Severus doubted Black would do as told. As he ducked and dodged and weaved, Severus found himself praying again. Praying that Black would somehow survive and live a long, fulfilling life. The Weasley children. He hoped the same for them. They were too young to die. And talented. Severus would not say so out loud, but all the of Weasley children had stout magical capability. Many of his students did, regardless of how much he loathed teaching them.

Severus darted down an outdoor corridor, hearing his footsteps pound as hard as his heart was. He ducked a stone the size of his head as it zoomed his way. He cast silently, Stunning Lucius from behind as the man raised his wand with the intention of casting at a pile of students. They were attempting to guard an old broom closet. As he ran past, he heard thin wails and knew younger students were within the closet.

One last glance showed an older student, one wearing a yellow tie, binding Lucius in ropes. Two House-Elves appeared, snapped their fingers and added additional enchantments to hold Lucius hostage. Severus turned the corner and heard the pandemonium instantly. Shrieks and bellows. Crashing and thumping. Shattering of glass and clanking of metal. The smell of burnt flesh and rustic blood were rising on the air. The Great Hall. The fighting was swiftly changing location.

Severus skidded around the last corner and found himself in the Main Corridor. The wall to the antechamber was crumbling. Bill and Charlie Weasley were hastily re-Warding the area while three individuals kept the siblings’ backs safe. Severus could see a handful of cots. Pomfrey was busily handing off wobbling patients to other students. Portkeys were being thrusted into hands by two scarlet-robed Aurors. He hoped those that were injured were being sent to undisclosed locations with proper medical treatment. 

Severus was forced to duck behind an animated suit of armor when a stray Curse zinged across the corridor from within the Great Hall. He glanced into the antechamber again. Too many older students- red and blue and yellow ties- stood guard with grim faces and wands at the ready. Madam Pomfrey began administering potions while constantly looking over her shoulders. One cot caught Severus’s attention even as he was running for the Great Hall’s double doors. A mop of dusty red hair. Tattered dark purple robes. Blood on the corner of his lip. White bandages wrapped around his legs, arms, and the top of his head. Pink oozing through the white cloth. A Weasley twin. Fred Weasley.

Severus slowed as he entered the Great Hall. The large, double doors were barely hanging on the old hinges. Even as he took in the broken surroundings, Severus was focused on the horrific scene occurring in the middle of the Hall. Sirius Black was slinging spells with reckless abandon. His gaunt face was mad with grief. He bellowed again. And again. And again. _Expulso. Confringo. Flipendo. Reducto._

The Dark Lord deflected each one with a cool smile. He seemed to float from one place to the other without much difficulty. All around them, backs pressed to the walls, were students both young and older. Faculty, fathers, and mothers. Friends and siblings. Two streaks of red hair nearly ran Severus over as they darted into the room. The eldest Weasley siblings. Severus quickly passed a group of Gryffindors the same age as Holly. Dean Tomas. The Finnigan boy. _Her friends._ The ice in his veins threatened to disappear, but Severus grasped the cold with gripping fingers. He slowly made his way along the edge of the crowd. Death Eaters were circling their Lord. Most were silent, but Bellatrix was loud and encouraging. “Kill him, my Lord!”

“Give up, Black.” Voldemort suddenly hissed. The sound was amplified, leaving chills and sickness in its wake. “You are not strong enough to revenge your friends or your goddaughter.”

Severus felt his heart beating even faster as he slid passed the Weasleys, who were grouped nearest the dais. They looked weary, but determined. Granger was holding tightly to Ronald’s straining arm. The two eldest Weasley brothers were standing well in front of the rest. Arthur was standing in front of Molly, who was clutching her slim daughter close. The third, Percy, was standing in front of his mother and sister, side-by-side with his father. Severus’s dark eyes were on the family only for an instant, but it was enough time for Voldemort to slip beneath Black’s defenses and send him streaming through the air with a silent flick of his wand.

There was moans and cries all around. Severus knew, as surely as he had ever known anything, that this was the very end. He would not survive to see another sunrise. As Black’s body tumbled and fell brokenly atop one of the remaining dining tables, Severus stepped beyond the fringes of the stunned crowd. In a singular, swift move he slit the throat of Rodolphus with a well-aimed _Sectumspemra._

More gasps. Then, silence. Voldemort laughed lowly and gestured with two fingers. He softly said, “Come forward, Severus. Come forward and beg for death. If you ask kindly, I may even grant your wish without letting Bellatrix play first.”

Severus took another step, listening to the sound of his boots crunching on broken glass beneath his feet. He met ruby-red eyes. Voldemort tutted, “I almost regret this. You were so useful to me, Severus. You were mine once.”

Severus never broke his gaze. His mind was thinking at an incredible rate of speed. _One chance only._ That was all he would have against this madman.

A strong voice echoed firmly, “He was never yours.”

And then Holly Potter threw an Invisibility Cloak off of her head. It fluttered to the floor, forgotten. Severus felt dizziness wash over him like a wave from the ocean threatening to pick him off of his feet.

“HOLLY!” Granger and Weasley shouted, disbelieving.

“Oh, Merlin. Holly Potter.” A raspy voice choked. “Please, help us.”

“She’s alive.” Another voice croaked, “She survived.”

Voldemort snarled, “I do not know how you manage to slip through the hands of Death so often, Holly Potter, but make no mistake that I will deliver you to him myself before this day ends.”

“My Lord-“ Bellatrix stepped forward and was sent slamming into a wall with a wave of Voldemort’s hand. The remaining Death Eaters, five of them if not including the suddenly absent Malfoys, took lunging steps away from the cleared circle in the middle of the Great Hall. It was only the Dark Lord, Holly, and Severus remaining. 

One Death Eater helped Bellatrix to her feet, but she slapped at him until he released her. Minerva stepped forward just slightly. Severus noticed her maneuvering until she was opposite of Bellatrix. More than once, the two had engaged in a duel only to be interrupted by circumstance. There was satisfaction in knowing Minerva would try ending the nightmare that was Bellatrix as soon as the Dark Lord was further distracted.

Holly darted to Severus’s side, wand raised high and body crouched. She was tense. Waiting. Ready. Severus was as well. Voldemort laughed, “Look at this. Protecting him, are you, Potter? You do realize he does not love you, yes?”

She kept her gaze and wand trained on Voldemort as she spoke out of the corner of her mouth, “Step back, Severus. I know what I have to do.”

“I will not leave you.” He whispered. His feet moved in time to the Dark Lord’s steps. Holly’s footsteps mimicked his. Voldemort laughed again, “How touching. How _cunning,_ Severus. You must have truly thought Dumbledore would win. I can see no other reason for you to attach yourself so thoroughly to the girl.”

He abruptly sent out a jet of black ink, which wrapped itself around a vaguely familiar wizard who was standing beside Pomona. The dark tendrils shoved themselves down his throat and through his ears until his eyes were bulging. He was choking as Pomona watched, eyes wide with tears pouring down her face. Holly shouted, “STOP IT!”

She threw numerous spells at the Dark Lord while Severus tensely Shielded her at every turn. The Stunning Charm. The Exploding Hex. The Exploding Curse. Knock-Back Jinx. Disarming Charm. Voldemort deflected them all without even glancing at her. She tried physically rushing him, but Severus wrapped one arm around her waist and yanked her back. He snapped, “Enough.”

The unknown wizard fell dead, face swollen and purple as the dark smoke retreated back into the Dark Lord’s robes. Voldemort calmly said, “If anyone attempts to raise a wand to me, I will kill them. Stay silent until I say otherwise.”

He paused as if considering his options before he cocked his head to the side and turned to face Severus once more. He asked, “How did you convince the old fool to allow such a dalliance to exist between you and a student, Severus? I know you coveted the mother, but why the daughter? I ask myself this and come to the conclusion that you thought me weaker. You thought Dumbledore and his fools would win. To plant yourself firmly on the supposed-winning side, you seduced the girl. And convinced her that you loved her. What else could possibly move that old man more than the magic of _love?_ ”

Severus went rigid, but didn’t make the mistake of looking at any of the faces in the silent crowd. He slowly released his arm from around Holly’s waist. Her body was trembling, but she was no longer struggling. Voldemort sighed, “You were always crafty. I admire that about you, Severus.”

“You’re wrong.” Holly snapped suddenly. She pointed her wand and shouted, “You _are_ the weakest, Tom. Dumbledore was a better wizard, a better person, than you could ever hope to be. Severus was never yours. He was Dumbledore’s from the moment you threatened my mother. He’s better than you could ever be, too.”

She took a breath and said, “You’re meeting Death today, Tom.”

And then Holly moved with nimble footwork. Voldemort was scowling as he began to circle her. Severus stepped forward, intending to follow her, but a strong and unexpected Shield Charm from Holly’s wand had him stumbling backward. Growling low in his throat, Severus stayed on the edge of the circle and watched. And waited.

The Girl-Who-Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stalked one another in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Voldemort spat, “How did you do it? I hit you with the Killing Curse.”

“I died, Tom.” Holly replied quickly, “You killed me as you’ve always intended to do. Congratulations. I met Death.”

Voldemort was frowning. His knuckles tightened on his wand. He sneered, “I have the Death Stick. You cannot hope to win.”

“If you’re so sure,” Holly gestured with a brandish of her own wand, “cast and see what happens. You aren’t scared, are you, Tom?”

With a silent scream, Voldemort cast a thick spear of green light. Severus inhaled sharply. His body moved without his command, as if to throw himself in front of her, but he couldn’t possibly run across the room in time. Holly’s reflexes were sharper than most and it was with only a hair’s width of space that she avoided the bright light. Then, their duel began in earnest. Green, blue, red, and black flashes. Quicker and quicker. Neither opponent shouted. Voldemort casted wordlessly while Holly spoke her incantations in an even voice as if carrying on a soothing conversation.

After a long moment of the crowd watching the Dark Lord and Holly, other duels began. It was Minerva casting a multitude of silent Transfiguration spells upon Bellatrix that was the catalyst of them all. Wilkes and Avery went for the Weasleys. The eldest two, Bill and Charlie, were quick and fierce. One was the offense while the other was the defense. Percy and George were quick to join in, both focusing more so on Wilkes while Bill heavily battled Avery. Charlie was standing back, watching with sharp eyes, and offering distractions to either Death Eater when the opportunity struck. 

The rest were swift in their own retaliation. The youngest Weasleys, along with Granger, ran to aid a gaggle of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, who were engaged with Rosier near the entrance. Arthur and Molly tried to follow, but the crowd surged and they were left to defend themselves from stray spells.

Severus glanced about the room, eyes falling on Black’s body. He was bloody and broken. The man’s chest wasn’t moving. Swearing under his breath, Severus sent a Curse at a distracted Bellatrix and listened to her screams. She was sprouting bloody antlers out of her head. Purple tentacles were crawling out of her nose as she choked. Thin slices were decorating her pale skin. From nearby, the crowd momentarily parted. Molly rushed forward and bound the dark witch in ropes just as Minerva whirled around to help Flitwick. 

He was defending students from the Carrow twins, who Severus had thought dead hours before. They were both limping and pale with blood matting their dark hair. He wondered how in the hell they had survived such a long fall off of the battlements, which Severus had personally witnessed. With one eye on Holly, Severus hastened to cross the room and aid Flitwick in incapacitating the Carrow siblings. They were unusually cruel and, in some ways, were worse than Bellatrix.

Voldemort glanced in Bellatrix’s direction as her incoherent screams continued. She was struggling and throwing herself against the stone floor like a mad-woman. Holly took that moment and shouted, _“Expelliarmus!”_

Severus changed direction swiftly, intending to reach Holly by whatever means necessary, when Voldemort raised his wand and deflected the Disarming Charm. Only, his deflection didn’t work. The spell went right through his Shield as if it were an unpracticed First Year who had casted. Severus halted halfway across the spacious floor. Voldemort was frozen with wide eyes.

Death Eaters continued to fight. A small girl fell underneath Alecto Carrow’s wand. Ginny Weasley was thrown against a wall by Rosier. Shouts of her name echoed from her brothers throughout the Great Hall. As he was closest, Ronald tackled Rosier to the ground and began to pummel him while people dueled, screamed, and ran about. Granger was crouched beside a dazed Ginny. And Voldemort stood frozen amidst it all. Holly walked on sure footsteps as the Dark Lord abruptly crumpled to the floor. There was a thump and rattling breath followed by stillness.

Tom Riddle was dead.


	89. Chapter Eighty Nine

Pre-Epilogue

Bellatrix Lestrange died of Transfiguration disfigurement before the news of Tom Riddle’s death could spread throughout the castle. A handful of known and suspected Death Eaters were subdued immediately. They awaited public trial at Azkaban prison. The majority of Death Eaters, especially those Marked, present, and witnessed at Voldemort’s side during the Battle of Hogwarts, were later charged with murder. They were sentenced to life in prison. All except the Malfoys. Narcissa was never Marked and pleaded for her son’s life, insisting they were manipulated and forced by their family members. Narcissa’s desperation and lack of a Mark, in conjunction with a hand-written pardon by Albus Dumbledore on behalf of Draco Malfoy, saw that mother and son were exonerated. Lucius, claiming that his wife and child were used as leverage against him, was heavily fined for suspicious pilfering activities. Because there was no evidence to suggest he had, at any time, tortured or murdered on Lord Voldemort’s behalf, Lucius Malfoy was not sentenced to prison. 

Over the course of several years, those suspected of aligning or otherwise aiding Lord Voldemort and his allies went under intense investigation, which was led by new Auror Head, Kingsley Shackelbolt. There were those who were fined or reprimanded for offering safe passage or goods to Death Eaters. There were those who claimed they had been under the Imperious Curse and, thus, were allowed to escape consequences. In the end, Severus Snape’s public record was wiped clean. No longer was he considered a suspected Death Eater or dark wizard. In fact, he and other key players at the Battle of Hogwarts, were officially given Order of Merlins.

Minerva McGonagall went on to become Headmistress of Hogwarts as per Albus Dumbledore’s request. Over many months, the restoration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a top priority of Magical Britain. At the start of a new term, just four short months after the end of reigning darkness, Flitwick became Deputy-Head. A pleasantly intelligent witch from Wales, a known associate of Dumbledore’s who had fled to France upon the return of Voldemort, was hired to become Transfigurations Professor and Gryffindor’s Head of House. Hermione Granger returned in the fall of that year to finish her Seventh Year as did Neville Longbottom. Upon the stern request of the Headmistress, Severus agreed to teach while actively searching for another to take his place. Horace Slughorn was unwilling, yet put both Minerva and Severus in contact with several promising Potioneers. After dozens of interviews, Severus declared they were all absolute dunderheads and would be unable to teach children anything worth knowing.

Those whom witnessed the duel between Holly Potter and Lord Voldemort didn’t speak of the comments regarding Holly’s relationship with one Severus Snape. Partly, Severus thought it was because none believed such a sordid tale. With rebuilding the castle, arranging and attending a never-ending fleet of funerals, nursing the injured, and attempting to move forward in life, the media had not yet caught wind of the romantic entanglement because there was too much to focus on. Severus knew, too, that it helped that neither Holly or himself were in close contact that first year. Both were incredibly busy. She with aiding her friends and aiding the Auror Department. He with teaching and interviewing Potioneers. 

They saw one another, in passing, at funerals and public trials. He kept an eye on her, though. For seven months, Severus received regular Fire-Messages and Floo-Calls regarding Holly’s progress from a variety of sources. Mainly, those included Kingsley as Head Auror and Mrs. Weasley as a fretful mother. Occasionally, the well-meaning and nosey Granger would offer a quiet comment during class time that informed Severus what Holly was up to on any given day. It was on the eighth month since the Battle of Hogwarts that she directly confronted him. Severus had been exhausted as he sat in his office with a cup of hot tea in his hand. His Wards made him aware of exactly who was coming right before Holly tossed his door open.

As long as he lived, Severus would never forget how she looked in that moment. Pale. Purple circles under her eyes. Hair pulled up in a sloppy tail. Emerald eyes glittering with unshed tears. She was wearing a coat twice too large for her. The tip of her nose was rosy-red. 

She croaked, “Hi.”

“Hello,” He murmured as he slowly set his cup down atop his desk. Holly swallowed heavily and said, “I’m tired.”

He replied evenly, “As am I.”

“We could…be tired together.” She said uncertainly.

Severus stared at her for a moment before nodding. He said, “If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Holly replied firmly.


	90. Epilogue

Epilogue: _Five Years Later_

Holly Potter loved the Weasley family. She had spent years attempting to define what she felt for them and tentatively wishing she could be part of their family while walking on egg-shells as to not overstay her welcome. Somewhere along the line, she realized that she _was_ family _._ She was a younger sister to laugh and play pranks during Sunday dinner with the twins. A sister to join in on energetic debates or adventurous stories with Bill and Charlie. A sister to offer unsolicited advice to by Percy. A daughter to happily discuss Muggles, their inventions, and political reform with Mr. Weasley. A daughter to be coddled or fussed by Mrs. Weasley. A sister to play Quidditch with Ginny. And a best friend to stand beside Ron through all difficulties and all happiness that life had to offer him. She had learned that family could be blood, but it was also a choice.

Holly put her hands onto her belly, feeling the slight swell of tight skin beneath her clothes. She thought of dark hair, a sharp chin, a thin body and a voice as deep and as soothing as the ocean. She and Severus would be starting their own family now. The thought sent a jolting thrill of emotion through her. It was a mixture of so much fear and yearning, excitement and love. Holly didn’t know much about pregnancy or babies. She knew even less about how to be a proper mother. She figured Severus was feeling the same way as she was, but Holly wasn’t nearly as afraid as she once would have been. She had Severus. She knew she would be okay.

It had taken many years of curiosity and wishful thinking before Holly was able to bravely bring the subject up one late night. After a silence that nearly lasted an eternity, Severus had slowly laced his fingers through hers and whispered in the darkness, “I am not against creating a child with you, Holly. You are young and we have plenty of time to discuss the matter. Your job, being an Auror, is dangerous. You would have to quit and turn about another career. Our lives would be forever changed if we were to take on this notion of...a child.”

“After.” She had whispered back shyly, “After all of the Death Eaters are caught and locked away. We could talk about it again.”

Thin fingers had gently brushed her cheek as he quietly agreed, “After.”

It had taken quite a while, a handful of years, but eventually Holly and the other Aurors met their goal. After a couple more months of inactive duty and playing witness at courtroom trials, Holly had resigned. The Wizarding World had been shocked and rather worried. People didn’t like the idea of their Savior not remaining vigilant in Law Enforcement. She had made a public statement, one that made her stomach go cold and her lips go numb, that she would always be prepared to aid in any crisis that may arise in the future of Magical Britain. And then, she had turned to Quidditch.

Severus had said nothing when she mentioned practicing with Ron, Ginny, and the other Weasleys until the try-out dates. Since finishing school, Ginny tried out and was accepted as a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. She was fairly famous nationally and internationally with a lovely level of success. It was her who had been the one to suggest playing professionally once Holly had quit the Auror Department. At first, Holly was reluctant, but she was restless without a job to hold her attention. “You’re only twenty-one.” Ginny had laughed, “You love to play and you’re far better than I am. I know professional teams will jump at the chance once they see your talent. The money is quite good as well.” 

Children had not been a topic of conversation amongst Holly and Severus since the single conversation in which she plucked up her courage, so she had grown cautious of the subject and turned to what she knew better than her own hand, which was Quidditch. After several long weeks of try-outs and media cameras following her everywhere, Holly was officially accepted for every team she had applied for. Puddlemere United. Cannons. Harpies. Falcons. Arrows. There were so many options, reasons, and opinions that Holly grew sick just thinking of choosing a team. 

Days later, after a quiet and intimate meal with Severus at their newly obtained cottage, she had asked his opinion. He had only looked at her with those dark eyes before saying, “It is your choice. You know which team you prefer, but you do not wish to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

And so, Holly had played for the Hollyhead Harpies alongside Ginny. They travelled frequently, much more so than Holly thought they would, which meant large changes in her life. She never saw the Weasleys, except Charlie on the one time when they played in Romania for a weekend. She rarely saw Severus and found herself writing more letters than she had even in her time as a student at Hogwarts. Her handwriting was just as messy as it ever was while his was always spikey and elegant.

When the Hollyhead Harpies were set to play for the World Cup nearly a year later, Ginny used her and Holly’s influence to win many seats in the Top Box. Ten seats. That still wasn’t enough for everyone they wished to see, so they both compiled a large chunk of their earnings and bought several more seats. They sent the tickets and letters to their family. Upon further thought, Ginny and Holly registered and paid for an International Port-Key, so any who couldn’t afford one would be able to travel to the Burrow on the appointed day and leave together.

The entire Weasley clan was there the night before the game was to begin. Holly had a lovely time pitching a tent and talking and laughing with them all. She was jittery about seeing Severus again, for this was the longest time she had ever gone without seeing him since she was eleven-years-old. He had told her through letter that his Port-Key would not arrive until midmorning on the day of the game, so she was shocked when he had smoothly walked into the Weasley tent at half past midnight the night before. Greetings had rung out from various tables and bunks, but Severus had only given them a nod in return. Holly hadn’t realized she was smiling like an idiot until Severus had come to her side and raised a dark brow. He quietly asked, “No greeting from my wife?”

She said, “Oh, definitely a greeting. Come.” Blushing, she had stood up and tugged on his hand as they went for the door of the tent. She tried desperately to ignore the wolf-whistles and cat-calling coming from the grinning twins and cackling Ginny. Holly and Severus walked through the darkened field, catching snippets of conversation and snoring from various tents as they went. Holly, who had always been just as cautious with their public displays of affections as Severus, found herself fumbling about and pressing kisses to his chin, lips, and cheeks. Eventually, Severus came to a halt and put his hands to her hips. 

His sharp gaze took in their surroundings before he breathlessly demanded, “Your tent. Now.” 

Without Severus and his constant reminders or steady routine, Holly had forgotten her Contraceptive Potion on many occasions while traveling. It was on that very night that she and Severus had created a child together.

Holly smiled and pressed her palms even tighter against her stomach. She remembered how furious he had been upon realizing she had played a riveting, brutal, six-hour game of Quidditch at the World Cup while pregnant. Hollyhead Harpies had lost the game, although it was a close call. Ginny had suffered a broken arm toward the end of the game while Holly had already had a busted nose from a collision and a dozen deep bruises from stray elbow jabs. After three weeks of being home and catching up with friends as well as her husband, Holly began to wake with a queasy stomach. It had taken another two weeks before she realized all was not right. She nervously confessed to Severus her suspicions. Her forgetfulness with the potion. Her exhaustion she had attributed to Quidditch. A handful of quick Charms from Severus’s wand had the confirmation they needed. 

He hadn’t yelled, fainted, or hissed as Holly dreaded he would. Severus had simply sat down on a plush armchair in the sitting room and gestured for her to do the same. She had watched his pale face. It had certainly been whiter than usual. Dark, liquid eyes had eventually turned her way. He gazed at her for quite some time before whispering, “You were carrying my child while playing that vile sport.”

And that had been the end of her professional Quidditch career. Holly wasn’t disappointed. Quite the opposite. She startled, coming fully out of her memories as the scent of oceans and forests turned her nose. A warm, lean body brushed against her back before stepping to her side. A long set of fingers slid underneath her thick coat and splayed across her stomach. She could feel the cold band of metal on his third finger. On her left hand, third finger, sat a similar band. It was daintier with a tiny red-ruby in the middle. Holly often found herself staring at it while remembering the very night he offered it, and himself, to her. 

As summer had rolled to an end, just after celebrating Holly’s nineteenth birthday, Severus had officially retired from teaching and began his own personal research. He had sold his hovel of a house in Spinner’s End sometime before. Without personal quarters at Hogwarts, Severus had gone in search for an adequate home. He had done all of this without informing Holly while she had blazed trails through the Auror Department. At the time, she, Hermione, and Ron had been staying at Grimmauld Place, which is where the trio had been since the end of the war. Still, Holly met Severus for lunch or dinner a few times a week. Usually, they met at Hogwarts in his private quarters. More than once during their quiet conversations, Severus had told Holly it was time to move on with his life. 

She hadn’t understood what he meant until he had offered her a lovely, little ring the night of her birthday. His words had been simple. The gesture had been quiet. They agreed to tell no one, for fear of the media making a spectacle of their union. They had married and eloped for a weekend honeymoon to Italy one week later. 

Once returned, their faces were splashed across the front page of the _Prophet._ They dealt with backlash. Complete strangers claiming their age gap was horrendous. Some claiming he was casting dark spells upon her. Severus had been furious at such a thing, but grew calm once he had Apparated Holly to their new home. It was a small cottage in a Muggle, rural area not too far from where McGonagall owned a house. He had worked tirelessly for weeks to ensure the cottage was as magically protected as it possibly could be. The wonder on Holly’s face as she explored the small home had been enough to calm Severus’s unease at the intrusion of the media.

Of course, after packing up her belongs at Grimmauld Place, they were accosted by Molly Weasley. She had insisted on a celebratory dinner to which Severus reluctantly agreed because he had seen how upset Holly was with Mrs. Weasley’s disappointment at not being able to plan a wedding. More than one person in Holly’s life had misgivings about her decision to dedicate her life to Severus, but she stoutly refuted the daring few who actually spoke such words out loud. Her ring, her marriage, and Severus had been the very best gift Holly had ever been given. Until now. 

Severus caressed her stomach a moment longer before removing his hands and placing them on her shoulders. He whispered, “Are you well?”

“Yes,” Holly replied, “Just thinking.”

“Of?” He questioned. His fingers slowly began to stroke her stomach once more, but only after he was sure there were no prying eyes to see them. Tears welled up in her eyes and her breath caught. “You. Us.”

Severus hummed lowly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He whispered, “And yet, you cry.”

She let out a chuckle and said, “I’m crying a lot lately.”

“It is the pregnancy that causes such, Holly.” He replied, “You are not to blame. This will likely continue until many months after the child is born.”

She leaned against his chest and was glad to feel his other hand come to hold her elbow sturdy, so neither would topple over. He said, “It is entirely too cold out here. Come. The group is rowdy and restless, waiting on you to return. I fear Ronald will begin to eat the furniture if Molly makes him wait another moment for a meal.”

Holly let out a quiet, yet bursting laugh. She turned her head, nuzzling her cheek against the wool of his dark outer robes. She inhaled his scent and hummed happily. Severus gently said, “You must eat. I know it is difficult as of right now, but you must. You and the child will grow weak if you don’t. Here. Take the potion I have made. It will help.”

With a sigh, Holly let him rummage around in his pocket before he handed over a milky-blue vial. She gave it a disgusted look before popping the cork and tilting her head back. She swallowed quickly, grimacing as she handed the empty vial to him. Severus was just pocketing it as the backdoor opened and a handsome figure stepped out. He had glossy-dark hair, a black leather jacket, and charcoal-grey Muggle jeans with thick-soled Dragonhide boots. There was the tiniest hint of silver peeking through the edges of his hair. He was grinning roguishly with bright grey eyes.

Squeaking, Holly tore out of Severus’s grasp and smashed into her Godfather’s chest. Big arms automatically closed around her. He chuckled, “I should travel to other countries more often if this is how I’m greeted.” Holly was too busy breathing him in to realize he had become unnaturally still and stiff a moment later. With every breath, her rounded stomach brushed against his belly. 

Severus snapped from behind them, “Careful. Be very careful with how you react while she is in your arms, Black.”

Frowning and alarmed, Holly pulled away. Sirius kept his calloused palms on her elbows, so she could not turn to her husband. He threw a sharp glare at Severus before glancing down and focusing on Holly’s face. His gaze softened somewhat as he croaked, “You’re pregnant, Hols?”

Blushing, Holly nodded. She tore her eyes away from his and looked at her shoes. She sighed, “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“No.” He replied quickly, “No. I’m not…”

There was a deep sigh and then Sirius said, “Look at me.”

Holly glanced up. Sirius raised his eyebrows and slowly asked, “Is this what you want? You want a kid? With him?”

She swallowed heavily, “Yes.”

Sirius nodded and gave a painful smile. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Holly blinked, but the tears fell anyway. A sob caught abruptly in her throat and then Sirius was softly pulling her to his chest. She clung to the leather of his jacket and cried, “I t-thought you wouldn’t want to be around now.”

“I’ll always be around, sweetheart.” Sirius replied warmly, “As long as you want me around, I’m going to be here.”

“I have your Christmas gift.” Holly sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “Inside.”

“We need to go in.” Severus said a bit sharply. “You’re upset and cold.”

“Right.” Holly whispered, stepping back from Sirius’s hold. She gave a wobbly smile to first her Godfather and then her husband. She said, “Let’s go eat and unwrap gifts with the Weasleys.”

“Do they know…?” Sirius asked with raised eyebrows. Severus snapped, “No. They do not. And you will keep your mouth shut until Holly decides otherwise.”

“Hermione knows.” Holly replied quickly, “And Ginny suspects. I planned on telling everyone soon. Not today, but soon.”

“When are you due?” Sirius asked. He looked both uncomfortable and curious as Severus abruptly opened the back door of the Burrow and ushered Holly inside. She stomped off slushy snow from her boots. The smells of roasted meat and baked bread was causing Holly’s stomach to growl hungrily. The warmth was wonderful and the slight scent of smoke could be smelled from the den, where a fire was crackling merrily. Voices rang out. Shouts. Laughter.

“Early summer.” Holly replied just as a turquoise mop of hair ran through the kitchen and caught sight of her. His eyes were achingly familiar in their smooth hazel color. His grin was mischievous and bright. He wore a yellow shirt with colorful characters across the chest and tan trousers. On his feet were red trainers with yellow-shoe strings. The little boy gasped, “Auntie Holly!”

And then she was squatting down and Teddy was in her arms. He was talking so quickly that he stumbled over his own words at times, but Holly didn’t mind. She kept up with his jabbering fairly easily, which was always an impressive feat in Severus’s opinion. Sirius sighed, “I’m nothing more than leftover potion ingredients when those two get together.”

Severus glanced at the wizard beside him. Black looked healthier than he had during the war, but he supposed they all did now. Still, Black was one of the ones that almost didn’t survive. There was a time in his life when Severus would have relished Black’s death. Would have likely laughed over his grave. He was a bit irritated to find that he no longer would be satisfied if Black suffered or otherwise died. The dog meant too much to Holly. He was important in her life and almost necessary for her overall happiness. Therefore, Black was under Severus’s protection. As was the Weasley family. That was why he came to these obnoxiously loud gatherings. That was why he offered advice when asked and tried to find common areas of interest with people he would have otherwise stayed far away from. 

It was maddening how loved worked. 

Severus looked at his wife, who was sitting at the rickety kitchen table with her Godson on her lap. He was an intelligent boy like his father, but prone to mischief and odd behavior. Also like his father, but more so like his mother. A never-ending wave of redheads poured into the room. Suddenly, the kitchen didn’t seem so spacious anymore. Bill passed by with a tiny blonde girl in his arms. He offered Severus an easy, genuine smile. The little girl, nicknamed Vic, just waved happily. Severus was reluctant to admit he enjoyed conversing with the eldest Weasley son. 

He watched as everyone began to fall over themselves and each other to find seats along the table. Molly was flicking her wand and sending dish after dish to the table. The food smelled wonderful and Severus would tell not a soul, but he quite liked Molly’s roasted lamb and peas. Her lemon pie was the best he had ever had as well. Holly wiggled further down a wooden bench and patted the empty space, smiling across the room at him. Her hair was messy, falling down her shoulders in a waterfall of curls. Her cheeks were flushed from warmth, laughter, and pregnancy. Her eyes sparkled like jewels in the sunlight. She held the overly excited boy expertly, moving her knees and elbows in time to his wild gestures. She kept him giggling and reprimanded him in an even tone whenever he became clumsy. 

She would be an incredible mother to his child. The thought had Severus quickly moving and taking a seat at her side. Discreetly, he reached beneath the table and placed a hand on her stomach. It was rounded just slightly and beginning to harden. Severus had been researching and reading nonstop since the day they had confirmed her pregnancy. He was in touch with the best Healers St. Mungo’s had to offer. He was personally brewing daily tonics for her. They were discussing various birthing options, but it was clear that Holly was trusting Severus to know what was best in all aspects of her pregnancy. 

Next week, the fetus would be far enough along that a complicated Charm should be able to revel the gender. Then, it would be all about collecting the material objects needed for an infant. He had a plan. He was prepared. And yet, Severus was constantly full of anxiety. Every time he woke in the middle of the night to find Holly ill in the toilet. Every time she napped only to wake and seem so terribly tired. Every time she walked through the wet and the cold. Every time she looked to him with big, green eyes as if she were looking for reassurance.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Holly dished lamb and peas onto his plate. Startled, his dark eyes met her gaze. She gave a shy smile and whispered, “I know you like lamb best.”

Severus was acutely aware of all the people around the table. He hesitated only a moment before leaning over and kissing her forehead. He murmured, “Thank you.”

The chattering and laughing continued. None stopped to stare with open-mouthed shock at the dour, old Potions Master or his famous, young wife. Holly was spooning carrots up and trying to feed Teddy, who was busy giggling at the funny faces Sirius was making across the table. Fred and George were flicking peas at Sirius’s head, which only made Teddy giggle louder. Molly half-heartedly reprimanded her sons while muttering under her breath, “You’re both grown adults, for Merlin’s sake. You as well, Sirius Black.” Severus took a moment, as he occasionally did, to feel relief that Fred Weasley was alive and well. Despite the nuisance of the duo, Severus thought the world would be a darker place without them.

A sudden flutter against Severus’s hand and a quiet gasp from Holly’s lips had his sharp gaze zeroing in on her face. She smiled at him, slow and sure and shy. The fluttering happened again. Severus rubbed his thumb over Holly’s naval. They shared a long and loving look that was noticed by many, but spoken of by none.

It was beautiful how loved worked.

* * *

**AN:** _This is it. Love's Sacrifice is finished. I thank you for reading. All of this started with a dream I had and built from there. If one individual enjoyed, then I am successful. There are countless mistakes in this story, some of which are terribly cringe-worthy (Fifth Year all together), but I'm proud of myself for finishing. I'm proud of myself for meeting a goal. I'm proud of myself for growing as a writer. _

_I have many other projects in the works. Most prominent is a Fred Weasley and Female-Harry story. Another I am working on, which is nearly complete, is a Marauder-Era take on Lily Evans. I will only post them once they are properly edited. If you like my writing, keep on the lookout for future stories. Much love, TayTay123456:)_


End file.
